The Prophecy
by Witchiepoo
Summary: Buffy and Spike are having a baby. How did this happen? How will the Scoobs react? What does the French Revolution and New Orleans have to do with it?
1. In sickness and in health

Ch. 1  
Buffy lay quietly on the tiled floor, letting its coolness seep into her body. What she wouldn't give to be in bed with Spike, his cool skin sending shivers throughout her body. A nice ice pack on her neck would be nice too. But there was no Spike, no ice, just her nauseous stomach and the toilet bowl.   
  
"Buffy, are you alright?" Dawn's worried voice penetrated through the closed door. Buffy raised her head cautiously, fearful that any sudden movement might send her running to the toilet again. "Yeah, Dawn, I'm alright. Just give me a minute, will you?"  
  
Dawn fidgeted nervously, biting her lip. "Do you want me to call Tara?"   
  
"No," Buffy said as she opened the door. "Buffy, you don't look well. Your face's all sickly and pasty." Dawn reached out and offered Buffy her arm for support. Buffy gratefully took it and leaned on her younger sister as they walked slowly back to her room. Dawn pulled the covers back, and Buffy slipped in, pulling Mr. Gordo to her stomach. Dawn sat next to Buffy on the bed, her hand reaching out to touch Buffy's forehead. "You've got a fever, Buffy." Dawn announced.   
  
"I don't know what's wrong, Dawn. My stomach hurts and churns, and the next thing I know I'm in the bathroom hurling." As if to demonstrate, Buffy stomach cramped, and Buffy moaned into her pillow.   
  
"That's it, Buffy. I'm calling Tara. We need her help with Willow out of town. I really think this could be an aftereffect of the antidote." She said as she searched for the cordless. Buffy seemed to be getting better from the poisoning, so everyone went back to their daily lives. Willow left for a chemistry convention and Xander went back to work. But 2 days ago, Buffy had started feeling nauseous. She couldn't keep anything down. Dawn was worried, but Buffy refused to ask for help. She was still embarrassed and ashamed about what had happened.   
  
"I'm going to call Tara and get her over here. This is ridiculous Buffy. She's your friend. Dawn quickly dialed Tara's number. She answered on the 3rd ring.   
  
"Hello." Tara said cheerfully. "Tara, it's Dawn. You have to come quick. Buffy's sick. I think it's the antidote. She's been throwing up and cramping for the last 2 days." Dawn could feel tears welling up, but she refused to cry. She had to get herself under control, for Buffy's sake.   
  
"Dawn, calm down, I'm on my way." Tara mentally made of a list of the supplies she'd need. If they needed anything else, she'd have to send Xander out for it. "Ah, Tara, could you bring Spike? Xander's at a construction site outside of town and I'd feel better with Spike around."   
  
"Sure, Dawnie, I'll bring him." She reassured the frightened girl. "I know Buffy would feel better with him around, even if she won't admit it." She added to herself.   
  
Dawn nervously paced in front of the window, watching for Tara's car. When she saw the compact pull up outside the house, she raced down the stairs, barely getting the door opened before Spike came crashing through. He threw the smoking blanket on the floor , scanning the living for Buffy. "She's in her room." He heard Dawn say as he flew up the stairs. Tara walked swiftly up the front lawn. Her bag of medicinal herbs slung over her shoulder. Spike peered into the room, taking in Buffy's still form. He hesitated, remembering the last time he'd been here. "Buffy" he whispered. She lifted her head off the pillow, relief evident on her face. She held out her hand, and all the bickering and hurt was forgotten. Buffy was so happy to see him, she wanted to cry. She felt awful, and all she wanted was for someone. No, not someone him to take the pain away. Spike curled up behind her as she pulled his hand around her body. "Buffy, what is it, luv? Tell me what's wrong? He could feel her blood pumping furiously through her veins. Her skin was warm, too warm, to the touch. He felt her tugging his hand up under her soaked shirt. "So cool. You make me feel so good." She murmured. Dawn snickered behind him. If he hadn't been so worried about Buffy, he would have ran with that comment. He kissed her shoulder, softly. Tara and Dawn stood rooted to the floor.   
Spike looked up at them with worried eyes. "She's burning up. Do something, don't just stand there?" Tara shook herself out of her stupor, and started preparing the herbs for the divining spell. "This shou...should give an idea of what's wrong with Buffy, if it's magical or anything like that."  
  
"Are you going to be able to help her, Tara?" Dawn asked worriedly. She had moved to the other side of the bed, where she sat stroking Buffy's hair. "I don't know Dawn. How long has she been like this?" Dawn looked up, squinting, trying to remember the exact date. "Well, she was feeling better right after the antidote. She was a little weak, but she was regaining her strength, then yesterday, she started complaining of cramps and nausea." Tara nodded thoughtfully. It could be her period. Menstrual cramps are a bitch. Or it could... Her thoughts were halted when she saw Spike distractedly stroking Buffy's stomach. Could Buffy be pregnant? That would explain the nausea, she mused. Spike interrupted her internal musings by asking Dawn to bring him an ice pack. "She likes to put 'em on her neck." Dawn hurried to the kitchen to get one.   
  
She could hear them talking, but her fever-addled mind kept her pretty much out of it. Buffy sighed deeply, her eyes heavy from the lack of sleep. She felt safe and loved for the first time in weeks. Sleep was calling her. She gave in with the knowledge that Spike wouldn't let anything happen to her. Spike smiled softly as Buffy drifted off to sleep, his hand firmly in her grasp.   
  
"Spike, I'm going to need you to lay Buffy flat on her back." Tara asked as she mixed the herbs in a bowl. Spike gently pulled his hand out of Buffy's grasp, and picked his sleeping lover up. Buffy moaned and her face twisted in pain. He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear words of comfort and love. Her face visibly relaxed and his did too, Tara noted. Once Spike had Buffy comfortable again, Tara sprinkled the powder in a circle around her. "Spike, you're going to have to let go of her hand, if this spell is to work properly." She said apologetically. Spike nodded and reluctantly let her hand go, placing it gently by her side. Dawn stood in the doorway, the ice pack in hand. She grabbed Spike's arm and laid her head against his shoulder. "She's going to be alright, Niblet. I promise you, we're not going to lose her again." Dawn squeezed her eyes tightly, and said a slight prayer that everything would be alright.   
  
The crushed powder around Buffy began to solidify into a blue ring that hovered above the bed. They watched in amazement as the light blanketed Buffy. One area, though, changed color to a green. Tara's mouth gaped open at the display. Her worst or best fears were confirmed. Green meant growth and renewal in the Wiccan faith. The light vanished as quickly as it came and the room was once again bathed in soft sunlight.   
  
"Is that it?" Spike asked gruffly. "Is that all it's going to do?" He'd expected more flash or something. Tara laughed softly. Typical response, she thought. Everyone expects magic to be more than it actually was. She sat down next to Buffy, trying not to rouse her. "I'm pretty sure, I know what's wrong with Buffy. I just don't know how the antidote might have affected her...her condition." Dawn looked at Tara sharply, noticing how she stuttered over the last bit. "Her condition? What the hell does that mean?" Dawn looked pointedly at Tara, who was definitely avoiding her gaze. Spike was oblivious to them. His only concern for Buffy.   
  
"What condition does Buffy have, Tara?" Tara wouldn't look at Dawn. She was concentrating rather hard at a spot on the floor. Spike sat and pulled Buffy gently into his arms. She sighed in her sleep and burrowed deeper into his embrace. If he noticed the tension in the room, he ignored it. "Dawn, hand me the pack, will you?" Dawn picked the melting ice pack off the dresser and handed it to him. Tara chanced a glance in Dawn's direction. Her eyes imploring her to stop asking questions she couldn't answer. Dawn caught Tara's pleading look and returned it defiantly. They were going to stop treating her like a child. Tara couldn't hold Dawn's angry stare, and quickly lowered her gaze to Spike and Buffy. She couldn't tell them her suspicions, not without talking to Buffy first.   
  
Spike pulled Buffy's sweat-dampened hair off her neck, and placed the ice pack there. She hissed from the cold, but did not awaken. Spike rested his chin in her hair, loving the feel of her warm body pressed against his. It had been weeks since they'd broken up, and he'd lain in his crypt each night hoping she'd burst in and tell him she wanted him back. Silly bint hadn't, of course. He'd almost forgotten how stubborn she could be. "Tara, what aren't you telling us? If there's something you know, then tell us." Dawn implored, her fear making her a bit irrational. She knew she sounded bitchy, but Buffy was her sister and she loved her. "Stop it, Bit. Obviously, she's not going to tell us. As long as Buffy's not in any danger.., and she isn't, right?" He looked at Tara, eyebrows lifted. "No..no, Buffy's not in any danger. All the vomiting probably got all the toxin out of her system." Tara smiled slightly, hoping they would believe her. She worried for Buffy's unborn child, but until they knew for sure, she had to go with the most optimistic outlook. "Buffy will be fine, Dawnie. I promise you." Dawn took all this in, her mind running over and over what she'd been told. Finally, she looked over at Buffy, and nodded. "Ok."  
  
Buffy moaned and rolled her head back. Her eyes blinked open and she struggled to focus on where she was and what had happened. The last coherent thought she had was of....Spike. She tried to sit up, but found strong arms held her tightly. Her head spun from the sudden movement, and she quickly closed her eyes again. When she opened them, she noticed the leather clad body she was clinging to. Her eyes traveled from his chest upward to that annoyingly sexy mouth to startling blue eyes. Oh, boy, she thought, he's trying to look into my soul. She licked her dry lips, and forced her body to relax.   
  
"Hey, love, steady on. Do you want to sit up?" She nodded shyly. Tara and Dawn rushed to fluff her pillows as Spike helped her lean back against them. "Thanks, guys." Buffy felt warm and lightheaded and knew it had nothing to do with her present illness. She hadn't been this close to Spike in weeks and her traitorous body missed his. Stop it, she screamed silently. We are not going back to him. Spike watched bemused. It would do him no good if she saw how her nearness was affecting him. It was all he could do to keep from kissing those full lips.   
  
"Can I get some water?" She asked, finally breaking away from Spike's mesmerizing gaze. Spike got up, pulling his duster around him to hide his bulging crotch. "I'll get it."   
  
Buffy let out the breath she'd been inadvertently holding. She rested her rested her head, still a little foggy from sleep. "So, what's the verdict? Will I live?" Buffy immediately regretted the flippant remark when she heard Dawn gasp. "Sorry, Dawnie, I didn't mean it like that." Dawn grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "I know."   
  
"Buffy, how are you feeling now?" Tara asked, looking at her curiously. "I'm still queasy." Buffy said, rubbing her stomach. "But, I'm not hurting, which is of the good."  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you guys." Buffy was especially sorry that once again Dawn had been caught in the middle of another Buffy disaster. "I just can't seem to stop hurting you guys." Dawn lifted her chin, looking her directly in the eye. "Hey, you're always saving us. We're just returning the favor." Buffy smiled, though tears still fell down her cheeks. "When did you become the little adult, huh?" Dawn smiled brightly. "Well, technically, I'm older than you, even older than Spike."   
  
Buffy glanced over towards the door and muttered. "I wonder where Spike is with my water. Dawnie, would you go check on him. He's probably smoking in the kitchen." Dawn giggled and ran down the stairs, intent on catching the vampire in the act.   
  
"What couldn't you tell me in front of Spike and Dawn?" Buffy asked, then laughed at the shocked expression on Tara's face.   
  
Tara screwed her face up, not sure how to tell Buffy what she'd found. Probably best to just say it. "I think you're pregnant." There she said it and she was still breathing. Buffy wasn't passed out on the floor. In fact, Buffy resembled a fish at the moment. Her mouth was opening and closing, but no words were coming out. The only outward sign that she'd heard Tara was the fact that she was gripping the sheets so tightly they were close to ripping.   
"Wh..what did you?" Buffy shook her head, hoping to clear out the cobwebs. She must still be loopy. That was it. She was imagining things. Tara did not just say she was pregnant. Tara touched Buffy's hand, startling her and snapping her out of her daze. "Buffy," she began, "the divining spell glowed green." At Buffy's blank look, she explained. "Green signifies growth, birth, renewal. Buffy? Buffy?" Tara was getting worried. Buffy wasn't saying anything. She seemed to be in shock.   
  
"I can't be..." Buffy was having a hard time even saying the "P" word. "The only person I've been with is Spike, and last time I checked, he was dead. Ergo, his boys aren't active." The statement would have been funny if the situation wasn't happening to her good friend. Tara bemoaned. The possibility of Spike being able to impregnate Buffy was zero. So what had happened? Buffy started laughing. A high-pitched, crackling laugh which was heard throughout the house, even in the kitchen.   
  
Dawn had raced to kitchen eager to catch Spike doing something that would distract her from Buffy's illness. The sight of Spike leaning heavily against the counter, though, brought her up short. He was staring unseeing out the window. "When Tara came to the crypt to tell me Buffy was sick again, I almost didn't come. Your sis has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't need nor want me in her life." Dawn hugged herself, sad for Spike, and for Buffy. If she only knew what he'd gone through over the summer, she wouldn't hesitate to love him. Spike continued, uncaring if their secret came out or not. "I wanted to be strong, to shut her out of my life and heart, the same way she'd done me, but I couldn't do it." His head dropped to his chest and she could tell he was trying to compose himself. "I live in fear, Dawn. Everyday, I live in fear, that she'll be killed, and there will be no tomorrow for us. No hope that she'll someday realize she needs me as much as I need her." Dawn had run to him and flung her arms around his waist. "We do you need you, Spike. She'll come around. Just don't leave us, okay?" They stood, holding each other, just enjoying having the other's company. Their closeness over the summer returned as they both thought of the woman upstairs who held their hearts in her hand.   
  
Dawn's head shot up at hearing Buffy's strange laughter. "At least, she's not screaming." She said sarcastically.   
  
"Buffy, stop it." Tara begged. "You're going to make yourself sick again." Buffy lifted her tear-stained face to Tara's, her hazel eyes searching for ambiguity, mirth, lies, something other than the honesty reflecting back at her. "This can't be happening. No, you have to be wrong, Tara!" Tara shook her head sadly. Buffy couldn't hold back the tears and cried softly into Mr. Gordo. 


	2. Confrontations

Ch. 2  
Tara patted Buffy comfortingly on the back. Her muffled sobs were heart-wrenching. She wanted to help her, but knew there was nothing she could do to remedy this situation. Buffy sniffed and wiped at the tears. "Somebody up there must truly hate me. A baby? Hell, I can't even take care of a 15 year old. How in the hell am I supposed to take care of a baby?" Buffy thought miserably. A baby. My baby. My baby with Spike. That thought brought on a fresh onslaught of tears as the ramifications and all around strangeness of Spike being a daddy popped in her head. Spike and I are having a baby. Buffy hopped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet. Are you trying to tell me something, little one? She whispered to her stomach.   
  
Spike was coming up the stairs when he saw Buffy sprint into the bathroom. He stood in the doorway desperately wanting to hold to her. Buffy sensed him behind her, but didn't turn around. She'd have to tell him Tara's suspicions sooner or later, but she wanted to deny them just a little bit longer. Because saying it out loud, especially to Spike, would make this whole nightmare real. Spike closed his eyes and listened carefully to Buffy's body. Her breathing was slowing, as was her heart rate. She wasn't moving, but he knew she was just being careful. Thump! Thump! When she'd first come back, he used to sit outside her window while she slept, just listening to the sound of her heart beating. It had been such a sweet melody to him, he memorized it. Now, he could hear that sweet song again in his mind. His eyes opened suddenly. Nah, he didn't just hear what he thought he heard. He took an unnecessary breath and concentrated. There it was again. A faint little beat. Very fast, but steady. A slight smile crept up over his face. Buffy was pregnant. He wondered if she even knew. Probably not. She would have disinvited him before now if she thought he would find out the truth. They were having a baby. Strange, how he didn't even doubt that the kid was his. He knew Buffy in her own mixed up way loved him. She wouldn't cheat on him with some other bloke. No, that he was sure about. Wow, a baby. He was going to be a father. Looking at her with reverence, he realized she was sitting on the cold tiled floor. She shouldn't be down there. It was cold. A wave of protectiveness and possessiveness rushed over him, which explained why he rushed over and scooped her up off the floor.   
  
"Spike, put me down! I can walk." Buffy shouted. Tara rushed to the door and saw Buffy halfheartedly struggling in Spike's arms. "Shut your trap, Slayer, and deal. You're sick. I'm taking care of you and that's final." He arched his eyebrows, and dared her to fight him on this. Buffy glared right back at him, her green eyes sparkling with flecks of gold. Buffy wanted so badly to say something snarky and insulting, but.. and he'd have to torture her before she admitted it, she kinda liked having him take care of her. Finally, giving up, realizing she wasn't going to win this battle with Spike, Buffy curtly nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just to make sure you don't drop me." She whispered softly. Spike suppressed a smile. Damn girl was stubborn.   
  
Tara shook her head in amusement. They never stopped fighting. She wondered when they actually had time to conceive a child. Eww! Bad thought, Tara. Spike laid Buffy gently down on the bed, and tucked her in. "So, do you want anything to eat? We can make soup. Soup's good, right?" He asked shyly to Buffy, who was watching him closely. "Yeah, soup's good. Crackers, too." Buffy stared steadily at him, making him uncomfortable. "Are you alright, Spike?" Spike nodded, but avoided her penetrating gaze. Damn woman can't even accept a little bit of kindness from me.   
  
"I'm going to the store to pick up some food. You blokes don't keep enough food here to feed a small dog." Bufffy winced. Money was tight, so she hadn't been to the store lately. Spike noticed the pained look on her face, and cursed his insensitivity. "So, is there anything special you might like?" Buffy grinned and he was lost. "Chocolate chip cookie dough."   
  
"Ice cream or that cookie thing?" He asked. Watching them, Tara felt like a voyeur, intruding on this affectionate, playful moment between the two. Most of the time, they were snapping at each other, but then again, they usually had an audience too.   
  
"Ice cream." Buffy couldn't stop smiling at him. "I think I can manage that, Pet." Spike turned to leave, but turned and kissed her softly, his hand caressing her cheek. Buffy placed her hand over his and sighed contently. They seemed oblivious to Tara's presence. Buffy was staring with her lips parted slightly, and Spike was leaning in for a kiss. Tara coughed delicately, which had the effect of a cold shower on both of them. "Right, the grocery store. I'll be back soon." With that, Spike sauntered out the door, down the stairs and out the front door.   
  
Buffy was stunned. Not only had she allowed Spike to touch her again, and enjoyed it, her mind reminded her, but she'd let him do it in front of Tara. She should have knocked him into the next room. Why? He loves you. He only wants to help. Buffy shook her head. No, he wants more than I can give him. He's a monster. And you're carrying his child. Oh, shut up. Tara covered her mouth, stifling a giggle. If Buffy could only see how she looked. Her head was bobbing from side to side, her hands were waving in the arms. She was definitely having an argument with herself. Hmm.   
  
"Buffy," Tara interrupted, "while Spike's gone, I'm going to run to the drugstore and pick up... Dawnie?"   
  
Buffy looked at her strangely. "Huh, you're going to pick up, Dawn. When did she go to the store?" Buffy followed Tara's gaze to the aforementioned teenager standing at the foot of the bed.   
  
Dawn's blue eyes twinkled with mischief. Oh, great, it's mini-Spike. "So," she drawled slowly, as only teenagers can, "what are you going to pick up at the drugstore, Tara?" She stomped her foot repeatedly. "Gosh, I'm not a child. I'm 15, not 5. I know what's wrong with you Buffy." Buffy, who was the Queen of Denial, and could do it with the best of them, just looked at her wide-eyed and innocent. "I didn't say anything in front of Spike, but I know." Buffy squirmed under her unflinching gaze. "You're pregnant with Spike's baby, aren't you?"   
  
Dawn looked down at Buffy's hands, and gulped. Thank goodness, she's too sick to strangle me. Poor sheets. Well, she'd gone this far. According to Anya and Spike, the direct approach was the best. "Buffy, answer me. I'm right, aren't I?" Tara came to Buffy's rescue, and Dawn's, though she didn't recognize danger when she was facing it. "We don't know for sure, but yes, we think Buffy's pregnant."   
  
Dawn stopped pacing and took a good, long look at her sister. Buffy, her larger-than-life sister, seemed so much smaller and younger at this moment. Dawn recognize this for what it was. Buffy was scared. She suddenly felt like the adult in the situation.   
  
Dawn hugged Buffy tightly, her excitement nearly infectious. Nearly. "Buffy, it's going to be alright. You'll see. This is great news. You're having a baby. We can be a family. You, me, the baby, and....Spike." What? Spike. But...but. Buffy's eyes flew open and she pleaded silently with Tara for some help. Tara shrugged, and mouthed, she loves him. Yeah, Dawn loves Spike, but what about Xander and Willow? She felt a tiny twinge of happiness thinking about a baby, but that little voice of doubt kept calling to her. Buffy leaned back and looked at Dawn. She could barely contain her joy. Buffy hadn't seen her this happy in ... in forever. Buffy ran her hand lovingly down Dawn's cheek. She'd missed seeing Dawn's smile.   
  
"Dawn, this baby makes things worse. Social services is already breathing down our necks now. They'll probably take you away once they learn about this pregnancy. Hell, they may even take this baby away." Buffy's brow furrowed and her hands protectively shielded her stomach. Tara noticed the telltale sign, and heaved a sigh. She's already protecting it. Buffy hated playing devil's advocate with Dawn, but someone had to. "We don't even know for certain that I'm pregnant." Dawn regarded her with a look so reminiscent of Spike's that Buffy swore she was mini-Spike for a moment. "Well, we don't." Buffy remarked petulantly. Dawn shook her head, and wondered who exactly was the adult here?   
  
"Well, let's find out. Tara, go to the drugstore, get a home test." Dawn ordered. Tara saluted the little general, and hurried to do her bidding. "On second thought, get a couple since we're dealing with little Miss Denial, here." Dawn winked conspiratorially at Tara, who laughed. She'd been thinking the exact same thing.   
  
"Hey, I'm still here. Thank you." Buffy huffed. "Tara, do you mind?" Tara shook her head, and patted Buffy on the arm. "I'll be right back." Dawn walked Tara to the door, giving Buffy a much needed break. She caressed her belly with wonder. I'm pregnant. There's a tiny life growing inside of me. Dawn stood silently in the doorway watching Buffy. Her eyes tearing up at the sight. Buffy looked up, and blushed. "Sorry to interrupt, Mommy, but it's time for you and me to talk. Sister to sister. No more secrets, Buffy." Buffy nodded. Yes, it was time she told Dawn about Spike. Buffy lifted the sheet and scooted over so Dawn could climb into bed with her.   
  
"I don't know what to say Dawn. I messed up. I messed up badly." Dawn said nothing, knowing this was Buffy's story to tell. She slipped her hand around Buffy's and squeezed. "I haven't been happy since I got back. It was so hard coming back here after being there, in heaven. I was finally at peace with myself. I knew you were alive. I knew you'd be loved and taken cared of. Then, I came back and everything was so hard, and I shut down. Everybody wanted or needed something from me, except Spike. He didn't expect anything of me. He didn't need me for anything. He was just happy that I was alive, and he let me be whatever I needed to be. Angry, sad, whatever. He never pushed me to get back to normal." Dawn wiped at her eyes. She never thought about how Buffy must have felt in coming back here. She just wanted her, needed her to be her sister again. "I'm not blaming you, Dawnie, so please don't think I am. I just couldn't be around any of you. I didn't have to pretend with Spike. He just let me be." Buffy looked down at her hands, heartbroken to be admitting this to Dawn. Dawn lifted Buffy's chin till she was looking directly at her. "He's always been there for us. It's cool. I understand. There were times when you were gone when he was the only person I wanted to be around too. I didn't have to put up a brave front. I could be sad and hurt that you were gone. He got it because that's how he was feeling too." Buffy could see that she did understand.   
  
" I feel safe, when I'm with Spike. But, I've treated him horribly. I've been so terrible to him." She quietly stated, feeling the tears as they dropped on her hand. "All he's done is save me from myself. Countless times. Too many times."   
  
"Do you love him?" Dawn didn't think Buffy was going to answer her. She was staring a hole into Mr. Gordo's head.   
  
Buffy sighed heavily. "I can't love him. It's Spike. He's a vampire." Dawn noticed the lack of vehemence in the statement and pounced. "You said can't, not don't, Buffy" Buffy blushed furiously. "I can't love him, Dawn. You know that." Dawn eyed her skeptically, but didn't push her any further. There'd be time for that later. There were more pressing issues to deal with.   
  
"Do you not want a baby or Spike's baby?" Dawn waited with bated breath for Buffy to answer her. "It would be so easy to get rid of it, Dawn. It's a demon's spawn. Who knows what we've created?" Dawn felt her stomach lurch at the coldness in Buffy's voice. How could she even consider aborting it? "If I think like that, then no, I don't want this child." A small sob slipped from Dawn's compressed lips, but Buffy didn't hear it. "But I can't think of this baby like that. All I can think is what color will her eyes be? Will he have my nose or Spike's cheeks? You see, Dawn, it's a part of me, just like you."  
  
"Oh, Buffy!" Dawn cried. "I was so worried. You'll see." She said and leaned back. "You and Spike are going to be great parents." Buffy rolled her eyes at that assessment. "Dawn, you have to promise me. If the test is positive, you can't tell Spike. Not yet, anyway." At Dawn's mutinous look, Buffy put her resolve face on. "I mean it, Dawn. I'm having a hard enough time dealing with the possibility of being pregnant. I can't handle Spike right now, too." Dawn reluctantly agreed, but not before extracting a promise of her own from Buffy. "You've got to start treating him better. Whether you like it or not, whether you love him or not, he's a part of this family now. No more excluding him from the Scoobies or our lives. Okay?" Buffy shook her hand, and smirked at the glowing girl. She grudgingly admitted to herself that she had missed Spike, and each day had been harder than the next knowing she wasn't going to see him, touch him. She must be crazy. She would do better by him for the sake of their child. They may never get back together. There was just too much hurt and anger between them , mostly by me. She knew from experience that a child or children couldn't make a relationship work. Just look at her parents.   
  
"You know, I never got that water. Do you mind, Dawnie?" Dawn knew Buffy needed to regroup. Buffy wasn't one to open up and she had just released the Hoover Dam of emotions. She'd give her time to settle herself. "Sure." Dawn skipped happily out of the room.   
  
Spike hated the grocery store. People looked at him as if he was going to walk out with a pork loin under his duster, but for Buffy and Dawn he'd do anything. He smiled when he thought about baby Bit growing inside Buffy's tummy. His kid. Well, now, I've got you to take care of too. Spike pushed the cart through the produce section, trying to remember what exactly pregnant women ate. It wasn't like he'd had a lot of practice with this stuff. A baby. He still couldn't wrap his brain around the fact he and Buffy were going to have a child. The Scourge of England, William the Bloody was going to be some kid's Dad. The Powers that Be sure knew a great punch line when they heard it. A vampire and a Slayer having a kid. Never in all his 100+ years had he thought about having a child. He'd never wanted one, not even when he was alive. All he'd been concerned about was that stupid bitch, Cecily, and his awful poetry. Now, the impossible had happened and with the Slayer, no less.   
  
Why hadn't he noticed the heartbeat before now? Buffy. She overwhelmed his senses when they were together. He wouldn't have noticed the Watcher standing in the room with a tutu on. Did she even know she was pregnant? He was sure the Good Witch would probably tell her soon enough. So, where did that leave them? They weren't together, and he was pretty sure they wouldn't be getting back together anytime soon. Especially, not now, that there was a baby involved, but he wouldn't let Buffy push him away. That was his kid. He slumped over the rails of the cart and proceeded to throw any green vegetable he could find in there. Green vegetables were good for you. At least, that's the gibberish, his mother always said. His mum. He hadn't thought about her in 50-60 years. After all this time, she was finally going to be a grandmother. He swiped at a stray tear and pushed on. What else had Dawn wanted? He pulled the crumbled list out of his pocket. Peanut butter, jam, chips, frozen pizzas, pasta. Did they eat anything in that house that couldn't be nuked in a microwave? Did they even know how to cook?   
  
He mistakenly turned down the aisle for baby goods. He couldn't tear his eyes away from all the products lining the shelf. There were hundreds of bottles of baby food, pacifers, milk, diapers. He was stunned. A child needed all these things to survive. He and Buffy were going to have to talk and soon. Their child was going to need all this stuff, and there was no way Doublemeat Palace was paying for all of this. Oh, yeah, they were going to talk because there was no way in hell she was going to continue working in that hellhole. She'd have to accept his help, whether she wanted it or not. He stopped his mental tirade long enough to finger a tiny baby spoon. He could see his child so clearly he felt his long-dead heart tightened with joy. He had to get out of here and back to Buffy. He finished getting everything on the list and added a couple of things he knew Buffy wanted. He passed by the pharmacy and stopped. Pregnancy tests, of every kind and make, lined the shelves. He reached out to pick one up and quickly pulled his hand back, as if it were soaked in holy water. The pharmacist watched the nervous blond studying the different tests, and decided to take pity on him.   
  
"Do you need some help, young man?" Spike turned guiltily towards the elderly man, and shook his head. "No." He said gruffly, too gruffly. "Sorry, it's just…. my girlfriend may be pregnant." He ran his hand through his bleached hair, and cursed the Powers again for reducing him to this. "Which one would be the best?"   
  
The pharmacist picked out a couple of tests, and handed them to Spike. What the hell am I supposed to do now? He wondered. They all looked pretty simple. In less than 20 minutes, they could find out if Buffy was really pregnant, though there wasn't a doubt in his mind. Spike stared unseeing at the boxes. This was real. He and Buffy were going to be parents, and he didn't really know how he should act. Or really what role she'd let him have in their child's life. "Is that all you needed, son?"   
  
"Yeah, thanks." Spike said distractedly. The pharmacist patted him lightly on the back, and left Spike to his thoughts. This is crazy. Absolutely crazy. He thought as he pushed the cart to the checkout counter. If Buffy couldn't handle her feelings for him, how was she going to react to a baby? He didn't realize he still held the pregnancy tests in his hands, when he heard a familiar, yet annoying voice behind him.   
  
"Evil dead, whatcha doing so close to Buffy's neighborhood?" Spike rolled his eyes in annoyance, and took a deep breath to calm himself. He wouldn't let the whelp pull him into an argument. He had some place to be. Spike looked down at his hands, and saw the tests. He quickly threw them into the cart before turning back to Xander. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm doing a little grocery shopping for Dawn and Buffy."   
  
Xander scoffed at the rather unbelievable excuse. "When are you going to get it, nothing you do will ever make Buffy want you? So why don't you give it up?" Xander clenched his fists together. Something about the way Spike was regarding him with that smug look, made Xander want to shove his fist down his throat.   
  
Spike looked Xander up and down, and wondered again what made Anya fall for him in the first place. Well, there was no accounting for bad taste. "I know you're clinging to the few females that can stand to be around you at the moment, but Buffy and Dawn want me around, so basically go to hell." Spike sneered, then laughed at the shocked look on Xander's face. He stepped up to the counter and began to unload his cart.   
  
Xander grabbed Spike's arm and spun him around. His face was all red and splotchy with the effort to keep from exploding in rage. Spike, too, had to fight to control the demon within him. "Stay away from Buffy and Dawn! They don't need you bothering them."  
  
Spike had had enough of Xander. "You know," he drawled, "I think they like having someone around who's not going to leave them when the going gets tough. Maybe, you should take some lessons from me in not running away." The clerk looked warily at both men glaring at each other, and wondered if she was going to have to call for security. "Oh, look at the whelp, he's angry. I guess I should run and hide. You want a piece of me, Xander, come on, but I'm going to be with Dawn and Buffy, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."   
  
"Uh, that'll be $55.61" The clerk said, interrupting the impending brawl. Spike handed her the money, took his change, and left. Xander was rooted to the floor. He wouldn't let Spike worm his way back into Buffy's life. He knew she had a soft spot for the vamp, even if she wouldn't admit it to him. Fighting Spike wasn't the way, he knew that, but he was determined to keep her from repeating her mistakes. 


	3. A little knowledge is deadly R: Language

Ch. 3  
Buffy waited till she no longer heard Dawn's footsteps on the stairs before carefully getting out of bed. She couldn't take being cooped up one minute longer. She needed fresh air, and soon. Pushing the window up, she sat gingerly down on the sill. The sun's rays were starting to diminish. The longest day of her life finally winding down. Who would have thought a few days ago, the only thing she was worried about was Willow and Xander finding out about Spike? Hah! That was the least of her problems now. Not only were they going to find out about her sleeping with Spike, but there was irrefutable proof of her stupidity. She cramped suddenly and painfully. Grimacing, she looked down at her stomach. "Okay, I get your point. I didn't mean it."   
  
Resting her head against the window, Buffy thought back over the last few months. When could she have become pregnant? It wasn't as if they were using protection. Who knew Spike's boys were alive and well? Hell, they rarely made it to the bed, making the idea of condoms somewhat moot. A flood of memories of hours spent with Spike, gasping, touching, laughing, moaning had Buffy's face hot with want. If she were honest with herself, and she never was, she wanted him still, always. When he walked into her room earlier, she thought, at first, that she was still hallucinating. The last time she'd seen him, he'd been so angry and hurt, that she thought she'd finally done it: She'd run him off for good. Oww! "Geez kid, already dishing out the pain. I guess there's no denying who's kid you are." Buffy had to snicker at that. She was going to be a mom. Mom. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of her mom, who would never know her grandchild.   
  
Tara unlocked the front door. She had seen Buffy sitting in the window, and from the looks of it, she was crying. She wouldn't bother her right now. It really didn't matter if they did the tests now or later, the results would be the same. The most pertinent question was how had this happened. Of course, they did live on the Hellmouth. Buffy had been resurrected. Spike was a vampire. Where to start? She wondered. Right now, Buffy's mental state was very fragile. Tara didn't want to push her. When Buffy was ready to discover why this happened, she'd tell her.   
  
Tara put her bags down in the dining room, and went to join Dawn on the sofa. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in." Dawn said sleepily. "I just closed my eyes for a second and dozed off." Tara pushed a lock of hair out of Dawn's eyes, and smiled. "Well, it's been a rough week for you. I'm real proud of you, Dawn. You took great care of Buffy." Dawn smiled broadly. "Thanks, Tara. I was just so scared. All I could think about was losing her again." She glanced nervously towards the stairs. "I don't understand why all of this is happening to her. Hasn't she been through enough?"   
  
Tara shrugged. "I don't know, Dawnie. But hey, Buffy's going to be fine."   
  
"What about the baby? Do you think the antidote hurt it?" Dawn folded her legs under her and leaned back. "I mean, we don't really know what it did to the kid." She said, already worrying about her unborn niece or nephew.   
  
"Well, the divining spell didn't indicate anything other than the baby, so I'm hopeful, that the morning sickness took care of any lingering toxin." Dawn sighed heavily. She hoped everything was alright with the baby. She didn't think Buffy could handle a miscarriage right now. "Yeah, I know I'm just worried." She broke off abruptly as Spike entered the house. His arms laden with several plastic bags. "I could use a little help here, Nibblet." He growled.  
  
Dawn and Tara shared a look of terror as they both realized the pregnancy tests were lying on the dining room table in full view. They sprang into action. Dawn grabbed a couple of bags from Spike, making sure to drop a few items on the floor, while Tara scooped up the bag, and headed for the stairs. "I'll let you two get Buffy's dinner started, and I'll go check on the patient."   
  
Buffy splashed cold water on her flushed face, and sat on the toilet trying to steady her stomach and head. She was dizzy, but she couldn't face getting back into bed just yet. She wanted a shower, but that would take strength she didn't have at the moment. She looked up as Tara opened the door slightly and slipped inside. "I guess it's D-day, huh? Time to confirm the unexplainable." Buffy said through clenched teeth as another cramp shot through her stomach. She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Buffy, are you ok?" Tara's voice jarred Buffy. "No, I started cramping again. The nausea is better. Ok, a little better, not great, as in no nausea, but not constant like before." Tara smiled at Buffy's attempted humor. "I'm glad you still have a sense of humor about this." Buffy patted herself on the back. "It's the only way I can stay sane."   
  
"I guess it's now or never." Tara opened the boxes and handed the tests to Buffy. Twenty minutes later, Buffy and Tara were staring at various pregnancy strips. They were all positive. Well, Buffy thought, I guess it doesn't get much clearer than that.   
  
Spike stood at the foot of the stairs, debating whether or not to go check on Buffy. Tara had been in the bathroom with her for nearly 30 minutes. He had left Dawn in the kitchen unpacking the groceries. He had totally forgotten about the pregnancy tests he'd inadvertently bought, until he heard Dawn shriek. He ran into the kitchen and skidded to a halt, when he saw the younger Summers girl holding the boxes in her hand. "What the hell? How did you find out? Oh, shit, Buffy's going to kill me." Dawn was pacing back and forth, mumbling incoherently. Spike had to grab her to hold her still. "You know." They both said at the same time, and then laughed at their similar shocked expressions.  
  
Blue eyes sized each other up. "So, Spike, was there something you and Buffy forgot to tell me?" Dawn asked sarcastically as she marched in front of a contrite Spike. They had stepped outside to the porch. The pregnancy tests were stuffed in the trash. Dawn couldn't believe Spike knew, and Spike was just as flabbergasted to realize Dawn knew about him and Buffy. Spike wasn't the nervous type, but he didn't want Buffy to stake him before he got to see his kid. "Well, Bit, here's the deal. Your sis, the Slayer, and me, well, we were seeing each other, but she broke it off."  
  
"I know. She told me things weren't good between you two. They had to be good enough, though, since you are having a child together." Spike smirked, but said nothing. The sex had been great. That didn't make their affair any easier for either one of them. He wanted her, all of her, but he settled for what little crumbs she gave him. No matter how much it hurt him. He would have kept things the way they were, but it was killing her. He knew that now. "What can I say, Dawn? Sometimes things aren't always what they seem."   
  
Dawn knew he wasn't telling all, but they had bigger problems. Buffy would never admit her feelings for Spike if she was on the defensive. And she would definitely be on the defensive if she knew he knew about the pregnancy. "Ok, I won't ask for details." She arched her eyebrow, but kept on walking, "but you should know, she doesn't want you to know yet." Spike kept his face neutral, but Dawn saw a flash of hurt and pain in his deep blue eyes. "She can't deal with you right now, Spike, so don't take it the wrong way. She needs time to come to terms with her feelings about the baby, and ....and for you." She grinned at the look of hope that passed quickly over Spike's face. "So, here's what you are going to do." She stopped in front of him and pulled his hands into hers. "You are going to have to be patient. She loves you. I know she does. You do, too, don't you?" At his nod, she continued. "Well, now, she has to convince herself it's alright to love you. The baby will help, somewhat, but she needs to get to know you. You both need to be in an open relationship. One where there aren't any secrets, no lies, no sneaking around." She emphasized the last part, and Spike would have blushed if he could.   
  
Spike watched Dawn with awe. She was so grown-up. There were times when he could see the wisdom of her age. She could be so insightful, and then turn around and be the brat she was. "So what do you propose, Miss Summers?"   
  
"I got Buffy to promise to include you more in our lives, and the Scoobies. You just have to be on your best behavior, especially around Xander. I'm thinking, romance her a bit." Her blue eyes fairly twinkled with mischief. Lord, would he ever be able to resist these Summers women, would any man? "Use the time you have until the baby's born to win her over." Dawn's eyes widen when she saw Buffy and Tara enter the kitchen. Her sister leaning heavily on Tara. "Spike, Buffy..." Spike turned and with vampiric speed was at Buffy's side before Dawn could finish her sentence.   
  
"Buffy, what the hell are you doing out of bed?" Spike yelled. "I was sick of being in that room, is that okay with you, Nurse Nightingale?" Spike ground his teeth together and asked the Powers for patience. "I'm just concerned Buffy, that's all. Why don't you give me a break?" Buffy glared at him. She was tired, hungry, and so not in the mood for Spike's brand of nursing aid. "I didn't realize it took 2 hours to grocery shop." She said surly.   
  
"Well, if you do it correctly, it can take more than a couple of hours." Spike smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. Buffy gasped and blushed at the obvious double entendre. She looked around frantically to see if Dawn or Tara heard him, but they were blatantly ignoring them. That's just great, she thought. "Ow!" She reached out and clutched Spike's arm tightly. Tara and Dawn rushed to her side, but she waved them off. Spike looked physically sick. If Buffy had been looking, she would have seen fear in his eyes, but she wasn't. "Shit, Buffy, I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I'm fine. My stomach just likes to act up every now and then." Buffy looked up into Spike's concerned eyes, and smile. "I'll be alright. Can we call a truce for now? Buffy's not up for sparring with Spike today." She stuck her hand out and Spike took it and kissed each knuckle softly. Her body jolted at the feel of his cool lips against her skin. Desire, hot and rampant, rushed from her stomach to her head, causing her to sway slightly.   
  
"Come on, Slayer, you can rest in the den before you eat." He picked her up and carried her out of the kitchen. When she went to open her mouth to protest, he leaned in and kissed her, effectively silencing any protest she might have. She should have been mad. She wasn't. She was hungry for his touch, but this kiss was different from the hundreds they'd shared. It was almost as if this was their first kiss. His lips were soft and undemanding, just lightly touching hers. Buffy wound her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. She had missed him. He had missed her. This was the start of the rest of their lives, he thought. I could kiss him forever, she thought. He laid her gently down on the sofa, but she didn't let go. Instead, she rested her head against his. Her warmth charging his dead heart. She wanted to tell him so badly about the baby. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. He looked deeply into her hazel eyes, hoping she could feel his love, his strength, his commitment. He would never leave her or the baby.   
  
Xander knocked on the front door. As usual, Buffy's front door wasn't locked, so he let himself in. His eyes immediately took in Spike leaning over Buffy. "What's the hell is going on here?" Spike and Buffy jumped, startled out of their little world. Xander shook his head in disgust. Buffy looked flush, and Spike looked annoyed. Two strides took him over to the sofa, where he pushed Spike away from Buffy.   
  
"Get your undead hands off her!" Xander shouted, placing himself between Spike and Buffy. Spike clenched his fists together, wanting desperately to pound his fist into Xander's face. "You little twit, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Spike shouted. "Obviously, saving Buffy from a pawing."   
  
"What?" Spike growled. Spike stepped closer to Xander, fully intent on dishing out the pain. Only the sound of Buffy's voice stopped him. "Please, stop it." Spike could tell she was in pain, and his anger at the whelp quickly evaporated. He knelt at her side, his hand caressing her face. "Are you cramping again?" She nodded woodenly, and clutched his hand tightly.  
  
Xander stood by, dumbfounded by the display. "Buffy, what's wrong with you?" Xander asked completely clueless. Obviously, something had happened in the last few days, something he wasn't aware of. "She's been sick. If you'd come by to check on her, instead of abandoning her, you'd know." Spike was sick and tired of the Scoobies. Buffy wasn't invincible. Buffy squeezed his hand. He looked at her and a unspoken request was granted. He'd leave Xander alone for now. "I'm going to get Tara, okay." He said gently. Buffy nodded, and reluctantly released his hand. Spike bumped Xander on his way to the kitchen. Xander sneered, but said nothing further.   
  
He sat down on the couch, grasping Buffy's hand. "So, you're obviously not feeling any better. Why didn't you tell us? Willow and I would have stayed here with you. You know that." His tone was concerned, but also reproachful. "When will you learn, Buffy, we're in this together." Buffy smiled slightly. She looked up, guiltily. "I know. I just didn't want to bother you any further. I thought I could handle things."   
  
Tara came back into the living room with some herbal tea. "This may help to soothe your stomach Buffy. It doesn't have any caffeine or anything else like that." She said pointedly. "Thanks. Uh, where's Dawn, did she get dinner?"   
  
Tara nodded yes. "She's cooking a pizza."   
  
"You left her alone with a working stove. You like to live dangerously, don't you?" Buffy jokingly remarked. "Well, lucky for us, Spike's watching out for her." Tara pointed out, remembering the last time Dawn was left to cook. They almost had to call the fire department. "Oh, great. Two juvenile delinquents. That's like the blind leading the blind."   
  
Xander only half-listened to their conversation. He was too busy studying Buffy's pale and drawn face. Why hadn't he noticed the dark rings around Buffy's eyes before? She is the Slayer, that's why. He always expected her to be strong, infallible. Last year, should have taught him she wasn't. She looked so small and frail lying there. Buffy saw his concerned look and groaned. "Xander, I'll be fine. Dawn and Tara are here."   
  
Buffy, really couldn't take anymore concern from Xander. As much as she loved him, she didn't need another baby sitter. She wanted to be alone. Or so she thought. Her heart clenched seeing Spike enter with her dinner tray, Dawn tagging behind him. No, I want to be alone with Spike. I want to be in bed with him wrapped around me, just holding me. She lowered her gaze, as he caught her staring at him. She had to get control of herself. She had left him for a reason, a really good reason. He was killing me. Funny, how you felt more alive with him than you do now. Her smart ass mind remarked sarcastically.   
  
"I'll take that." Xander grabbed the tray out of Spike's hands and set it down in front of Buffy. "Don't you have patrol?" Dawn grabbed Spike's arm, silencing the biting retort he had on the tip of his tongue. "I'll go on patrol once I know Buffy has eaten her dinner. You're too thin, Pet." Buffy shot him a dirty look, but made a dramatic display of eating a spoonful of the chicken broth. She closed her eyes as she swallowed, willing the food to stay down. She wasn't disappointed. She took a few more sips with the same result. They all let out a collective sigh of relief when they realized she wasn't going to vomit all over them.   
  
"Here, Buffy, Spike got the kind of crackers you like." You had to admire the little matchmaker's attempt to make Spike look good. Buffy's eyebrows rose in warning to Dawn to quit it. Dawn scooted further behind Spike who watched the interaction between the sisters with amusement.   
  
"C'mon, Tara, let's check on the pizza." Tara barely had time to say yes before Dawn dragged her out of the room. "I need to talk to you." Dawn whispered, looking behind her to make sure they were alone. "Spike knows about the baby. He heard the heartbeat." Tara's face went pale. "Wh..what? Oh, my goddess, we've got to tell Buffy." She stammered.   
  
"Do we hafta?" Dawn guessed they did from the stunned look on Tara's face. "Just hear me out, Tara. Obviously, the whole Buffy and Spike sleeping together thing isn't a surprise to you. But think about Xander and Willow. You know full well, Xander's going to freak, and he's going to make things icky for awhile." Tara agreed. "Well, don't Buffy and Spike deserve a chance to be happy. I know Buffy broke things off because of us. She thought we were going to disapprove of them."   
  
"She's confused about her feelings for Spike, and yes, she was worried how everyone would react." Tara shuddered thinking of Buffy's confession.   
  
Dawn hopped up on the counter. "That's what I mean, Tara. She's so concerned about everyone else's opinion, she hasn't given Spike a chance. And that's all I'm asking for. I want them to have a chance at a real relationship. Not only for the baby, but for all of us. They are good together. I know Spike will never leave us." Dawn pulled imaginary lint off her sweater. She didn't care if she was being selfish about this. She and Buffy needed Spike. He needed them.   
  
Tara weighed her options. She really should tell Buffy what she knew, but she had her doubts that it was the right thing to do. She had observed Buffy and Spike together. There was more there than just lust, especially on Buffy's part. Spike made her laugh, really laugh, and that was something that had been a rarity since before Glory. Now, there was a baby to think of. Didn't that innocent child deserve to have two loving parents? "Ok, Dawnie, we won't interfere. I won't say anything to Buffy." Dawn jumped down and ran to Tara, embracing her tightly. "Thank you, Tara." Tara smiled and said a prayer to the goddess to watch over them all.   
  
Once Tara and Dawn left, the tension in the room upped a notch, with Xander trying his best to ignore the blond vampire. Spike stood off to the side, leaning against the wall watching Buffy. Xander tried unsuccessfully to block his view, but Spike couldn't have cared less. He was coming back after patrol anyway. By then, the whelp would have gone home. "So, Buff, since you're out of commission, and Deadboy here is going on patrol, what would you like me to do? Want me to go search that rental property where you were attacked?" Buffy scrunched her face. "I don't want you going by yourself. Who knows what those little shits will pull next? Right now, they are desperate. What do you think, Spike?"  
  
To say Spike was shocked was an understatement, but that paled in comparison to Xander's amazement. "Why are you asking his opinion?"   
  
Buffy cringed at the venom in Xander's voice. Had it always been like this between them? Had he hated Angel this much and she'd never noticed it? Buffy stared into her soup. God, she was a bitch. How could she have allowed everyone, herself included, to treat Spike like dirt? It was so much easier when he hated her and she hated him. The boundaries were set. She knew where she stood with him. They were enemies. Not anymore, her heart reminded her. She was afraid of this new thing between them. Not just the sex, but the feelings he evoked in her. Those feelings she stodgily refused to acknowledge, and he shouted from the rooftops. She had let her fear blind her to all the good he had done. Why would she do that? She sometimes wondered if she wasn't permanently dead inside. She felt very cold and alone.   
  
"Xander!" Tara shouted. "Could you come here please?" Xander didn't want to leave Buffy alone with Spike. "Don't try anything." Buffy and Spike both rolled their eyes at him. Xander passed Dawn on her way to the living room. He smiled brightly at her, but was taken aback by the frown plastered on her face. Tara was standing near the sink, her hands on her hips. "Xander, Buffy asked Spike to come here. You..you should respect her wishes. Tara blushed furiously, unaccustomed to voicing her opinions. "You're acting like a jerk, and I want it to stop. You're not helping anyone with this attitude. Dawn loves Spike, regardless of what you think. You're only hurting her when you rip into him."   
  
Xander shifted uncomfortably under Tara's stern, disapproving look. He felt like a schoolboy being scolded by his teacher. "Sorry, Tara. It's just.. This is Spike, we're talking about." He said lamely.   
  
"Yes, this is the same Spike who nearly died for Dawn and fought by our sides all last summer." Tara knew she couldn't force Xander and Spike to get along, but she would try. She could only lead him so far, the rest was entirely up to him. "I know you're going through a rough time, but lashing out at Spike is wrong." With that said, she opened the oven and took Dawn's pizza out. 


	4. Friends, Lovers, or Both

Ch. 4  
Author's note: I forgot to mention that none of these characters are mine. Darn! Thanks to all of you, who've taken the time to read and review the story. And to those of you, who are upset with Xander's treatment in this story, I promise you it'll get worse before it gets better. But hey, that's what growing up is all about. This chapter is pretty long b/c this day was kinda long. There probably won't be an update for 2 weeks I'm going on vacation. Well, enjoy! :)  
  
  
  
  
Dawn wandered over to Spike, and slipped her arm around him. He turned and smiled into her hair. Dawn looked up into his eyes, and wanted to cry at the love she saw there. She knew it had to be hard for Spike to keep secret about the baby, but he had to. Spike smiled as he caught a whiff of the Nibblet's scent, raspberries. God, he loved her, almost as much as Buffy. He'd do anything for her, but standing by, not being able to touch Buffy, to feel his baby's heart beating in her tummy was killing him.   
  
"You know, Buffy, that soup isn't going to levitate into your mouth. You have to actually pick the spoon up." Dawn remarked. Buffy had to shake off the sudden spurt of jealousy that overcame her. It was so easy for Dawn to love Spike freely; with no care for whether it was wrong or right. Buffy shook her head at them. "She used to be so sweet before she met you. Now, she's just a carbon copy." Spike and Dawn grinned broadly. Dawn blushed. "Thanks, Buffy." She chirped before joining her sister on the couch. She took Buffy's feet and placed them in her lap.   
  
"Spike, I need a favor." Buffy quietly asked. He arched a black eyebrow at her. She hadn't said a word since Xander left, and he was beginning to wonder if she was visiting La-La land again. "No fighting with Xander. He's has been through a rough time of it. I...I know you don't owe me anything, but .." Spike waved his hand. "Consider it done, Luv. I won't aggravate the whelp, but if he starts something with me, I can't promise I'm going to keep my mouth shut."  
  
"I know that would be a Herculean feat, Spike, but try." Buffy teased. "He's not thinking rationally, and he's lashing out at the easiest target. It's not fair to you. I know that." Spike heard the sincerity in her voice, and it shocked and pleased him. "We have to work together. We're a team." Spike eyed Buffy warily. "We're a team?" He asked disbelieving. "Since when? Last time, I checked, luv, ol' Spikey wasn't allowed to play with the Scoobies."   
  
Buffy had the grace to look shamed. "I know, and I'm trying to change that." She replied, slowly getting agitated with him. She tried to sit up, but the tray was in her way. "Here, Buff, let me take that for you." Dawn slid Buffy's feet out of her lap, and bent to pick up the tray. The soup and crackers all but forgotten. "I'll take this to the kitchen." She hustled out of the room, totally intent on stalling Xander.   
  
Spike strode over to the sofa and knelt at Buffy's side. "You never answered my question, Buffy. Why the sudden change in attitude?" He wanted, no needed her to tell him about the baby. He wasn't strong like her, he couldn't deny his feelings. "Buffy, just tell me." He cajoled. "Have you changed your mind about us?" Buffy swallowed past the lump in her throat. He had changed right in front of her. Gone was the defensive attitude. In its place was the vulnerable, open man he kept hidden. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby. But the words wouldn't come out. "I'm just concerned about all of us. Warren is dangerous. We can't fight him, if we're fighting each other." Her hand went to her stomach, in a gesture Spike noticed was becoming a habit. "I'll look after the whelp, Buffy. You don't need to worry about him. All you need to do." He said as he reached out tentatively and placed his hand over hers. "Is to get better." He smiled as he felt the tiny heart beating rapidly. Buffy teared up. Can you feel our child, Spike? She wanted to ask, then paused at the possibility. Could he feel the baby? Buffy pulled his face closer to hers, studying his eyes, trying to see the truth. All she saw was his love for her. Lord, those eyes could melt an iceberg. "Did I thank you for all you did today for me, for Dawn?"   
  
Spike's blue eyes twinkled with laughter. "Ah, no, Pet, I don't think you did. In fact, you were a bit snarky in the kitchen earlier."   
  
"I was not. I was hungry and tired. You know how I am when I haven't eaten." Buffy huffed, looking down at their hands entwined. Now, when had that happened? . "Spike, I can't.." Spike placed a finger to her lips, stopping her from going on. "I know, Slayer, I've heard it before. Got that speech painted to memory." He stood up abruptly, but Buffy's reflexes were faster, and she yanked him back down. "God, you're such an ass. You don't know everything, damnit." Her green eyes glittered with desire, anger, and annoyance. The usual emotions she felt around him. "I can't thank you for all you've done. You didn't have to...after what I did." God, she was going to cry. She heard Spike tsk tsk as his hand moved slowly around her waist. She shouldn't. They shouldn't. Xander was in the kitchen. She needed him. She wanted to feel him against her. Her hands traced a familiar path up his arms, his shoulders. Her fingers dove into his hair and pulled him to her. Their mouths met and fused. This kiss wasn't like the one from earlier. This one was about longing and possession. Buffy whimpered as she felt Spike's tongue slide along her lips. Her mouth opened and the world went technicolor. Spike's tongue battled hers, stroking its length. Buffy felt dizzy from sensory overload. Spike wasn't faring much better. The sound of Buffy's heartbeat was intoxicating enough, but the baby's heartbeat was his undoing. He pulled back. It was all too much. Buffy's eyes were still closed her lips full and lush. "What?" She murmured still lost in the kiss. Spike was about to say he knew, when he heard Dawn's hacking cough. The opportunity was lost. He kissed Buffy one final time and stood up quickly as Xander walked back into the room, his hands stuck in his pockets. He didn't look Buffy in the eye, but shuffled his feet. "Buff, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll stop by before going to work to make sure everything's okay."   
  
Buffy tried to catch his eye. "Xander, everything ok? Tara didn't burn the pizza, did she?"   
  
"No, she's cutting some slices for Dawn."   
  
"Bye, Spike. See ya later." Dawn screamed from the kitchen. Spike rubbed his ear. Damn, that girl could scream.   
  
Buffy slowly stood up. She gave both men a threatening look as they reached out to help her. "Be safe. I want you to be extra careful. Warren's a psycho, and he's desperate. You find out anything. You bring it back to me, and the gang will decide how to act. Okay?" Buffy ordered, but her desire to appear authoritative was ruined once again by her sleeping attire. The blue clouds on her pajama bottoms kinda negated her strength. "Laugh, Spike, and Dawn will be sweeping you up." Spike grinned at the threat, knowing full well she wouldn't kill him. "You keep threatening Slayer, but you never seem to follow through." He said, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. Once again, Xander was a spectator to the Spike and Buffy comedy hour. "If you two are finished with your usual threats, could we get this evening started? Not looking forward to spending the next hour with the Peroxide Blond." Xander hugged Buffy, and whispered in her ear to call him if she needed him. Buffy smiled into his neck. Buffy quickly stole a glance at Spike. She could tell he hated seeing her with Xander. She shouldn't enjoy his jealousy, but she did. She hoped he felt a little of what she'd felt upon seeing that ho-biscuit wrapped around him like a second skin. Spike turned away in disgust. Buffy watched him go, and it was on the tip of her tongue to tell him to 'be careful', but she didn't. For one, Spike would know something was up and he'd hound her till she either told him the truth or beat him to a bloody pulp. Two, she knew he could take care of himself. He was the one boyfriend she didn't have to worry about. Boyfriend?! Buffy slammed her hand against her temple. She could feel a mind-numbing headache coming on, and she welcomed it. This is ridiculous! Damn hormones were making her all weepy and mushy. It's not the baby. It's you. Face it! God, she hated that part of her that reveled in loving Spike. Buffy gasped and her eyes widened in shock. "Buffy?" Xander asked concerned. Uh-oh. "I'm fine, just remembered I didn't call in sick to work." He seemed to believe her and took off down the front walk after Spike.   
  
Tara came up behind her, and closed the door. "Hello, Buffy? You in there?" Dawn asked around a mouthful of pizza. Tara was also looking at her strangely. "It's nothing. Just got lost in a thought. I think I need to sit down." Buffy walked gingerly to the sofa and sank down in the soft cushions. If I just forget about it, it won't be true. You love Spike! Nanny, nanny, boo, boo! There were times she wished that part of her was solid, so she could pounce it into the ground.   
  
Buffy absently stroked Dawn's hair as she sat on the floor. "So, Buffy, how's the baby? Are you feeling better?" Dawn still couldn't believe she was going to be an aunt. "Buffy looked down fondly at her stomach. "Yeah, mini-me has stopped torturing Mommy for the moment. I think the worst may be over."   
  
Tara climbed on the sofa next to Buffy. Buffy squeezed her hand tightly, grateful for having her as her friend. "I wouldn't have gotten through the last week without the two of you. I.. I can't put into words how much I love you both." It constantly amazed her that her friends and family didn't run screaming from her. Her life was so confusing and frustrating. There were few bright moments, but they stayed, and she was grateful. "We love you, too, Buffy."   
  
"So, how did things go with Spike? Did you tell him about the baby?" Dawn knew Buffy hadn't, but she just wanted to be sure. "No, I didn't tell him, but I got the strangest feeling he knew." Tara and Dawn exchanged secretive glances.   
  
"Uh, why? Did he say something?" Tara asked, afraid. "No, it wasn't anything he said. It was just a feeling. He put his hand on my stomach. I know vamps can sense blood and heartbeats, but this baby's heartbeat can't be that strong yet? Right?" She innocently asked Tara. "I'm sure he doesn't know anything Buffy?" Tara answered guiltily. "If he knew, do you really think he would have left, Buff?" Dawn asked, sensing Tara's distress. She had no problem whatsoever lying to Buffy. Buffy had lied to all of them about Spike, so in her mind, turnabout was fair play. "No, you're right. My hormones are going wacky. Just ignore me. I'm just super-sensitive." Buffy said modestly.   
  
"So what's the game plan for Willow? She'll be back tomorrow." Dawn asked as she played with the fringe of Buffy's worn pajama bottoms.   
  
Buffy rolled her head back, the muscles in her neck stiff and sore. She rubbed the back of her neck, and wished again for a set of strong, pale fingers to ease the tension. "Well, I don't plan on saying anything to her. Not yet. I will, but I have to know why I became pregnant in the first place."   
  
Tara slowly nodded her head. "You think Willow's spell might have altered something in you.?" Dawn asked, concerned. Buffy knew it was time to tell Dawn the truth. "It did change me, Dawnie. We," referring to Tara, "thought it wasn't anything serious, but obviously it was." Buffy paused, giving Dawn some time to absorb what she'd just be told. "Slayers don't have a long life expectancy, and there's never been any record of a Slayer having a child." Dawn and Tara gave her matching looks of pity. "So why am I pregnant?"   
  
"Even if it's a given that Slayers will die, Buffy, what makes you think you can't have children." Dawn asked. She moved away from Buffy so she could see her. "There could have been Slayers with children. We don't know for sure, and you know the Watchers Council wouldn't give you that kind of positive information."   
  
"Dawn's right, Buffy. It's definitely worth checking out." Tara thought Dawn's idea had merit. "But Buffy, that brings us back to Willow. She would know how to hack into the Watchers' files and get that information. After their last visit here, I don't trust them to tell us the truth."  
  
"I don't trust them at all, Tara. They are a bunch of vile people playing god with my life. Giles, excluded, of course." Buffy couldn't help it. They were willing to sacrifice young girls to their cause. Just because their cause was righteous, didn't make them any less evil. She suddenly felt an overwhelming fear for her child.   
  
"Buffy, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Tara saw the blood rush from Buffy's face, leaving her ashen-faced. Her eyes were huge and tears could be seen forming. "They'll take the baby. I know they will. Spike and I won't be able to protect her." Buffy said in a rush. Her throat ached with the need to scream. "They can't take her. They can't ever know who her father is." Buffy screamed frantically. Dawn jumped up and pulled Buffy into her arms. "Buffy, we won't let them take the baby. Spike will never let them take the baby."   
  
Tara moved closer to Buffy, and all three girls hugged each other tightly. "We have to find out the truth of this pregnancy, Tara. You have to help me find out the truth." Buffy said when she finally composed herself. "Whatever the real reason behind this pregnancy is, I have to know, Tara."   
  
"Of course, Buffy." She said rubbing Buffy's back. "First things first, we need to determine how many months along you are. That'll go a long way in narrowing down the search for a prophecy or a spell of some kind."   
  
"A prophecy? You really think Buffy's pregnancy was foretold in an ancient text?" Dawn sat mesmerized on the edge of the sofa, Buffy's hand held tightly in her grasp. "That makes sense, Tara, everything else in my life has been prophesized."  
  
"First and foremost is finding an OB. Do you know of anyone, Buffy?" Buffy shook her head. "I've got my gyno, but I really don't want him to know. We still don't know if this kid will be human."  
  
"What about a demon doctor? I've heard about a woman who's part Succubi, part human. She works with both the demon and human worlds."   
  
"I don't want every demon, one blond haired vamp, in particular to know I'm pregnant." Buffy said sternly. "If I were seen going to her, then eventually someone would find out."  
  
Tara snapped her fingers together. "I know of someone. Her name is Dr. Schulz. She's Wicca. She's a member of my coven, Buffy."  
  
Buffy knew Tara wouldn't have suggested the woman if she didn't trust her, but she had to worry about her child now. Its safety was her biggest concern. "Ok. When do you think you can get me in to see her?"   
  
"I'll have to call her and ask. If it's okay, Buffy, I'll give her some of the details, not too many, though." Tara stood up and rummaged around in her bag. She pulled out her little address book, and went to the phone to call. Dawn reached out and pushed Buffy's hair out of her face. "Buffy, everything is going to be fine. We won't let anybody take the baby, demon or human." Buffy smiled at her sister, and rested her head on her thigh. "I know, Dawn, but I'm worried. This kid didn't ask to come into this world, and she didn't ask to have Spike and me as parents." She said.  
  
Dawn giggling made Buffy look up at her in surprise. "What?"   
  
"You keep referring to the baby as a girl and I was thinking she was going to have it rough with Spike as her dad." At Buffy's questioning look, she amended her statement. "Not saying he won't be great, but can we say strict. She probably won't date till she's 30 or something." Buffy giggled. She could imagine Spike sitting in the living room, broadsword out, cleaning it, in front of some pimply face 15-year-old.   
  
Tara strode back into the room, happy to see Dawn and Buffy upbeat and laughing. "I called Dr. Schulz. She'll see us tomorrow at 10:15." She announced and plopped back down on the sofa.   
  
"Thanks, Tara." Buffy covered her mouth as she yawned. "Oh. My. Sorry." She said embarrassed. "I guess that's my cue to go to bed." It was still early, around 8, but she could barely keep her eyes open. All the stress and pain of the day finally catching up with her. "Come on, let's get you to bed Buff." Dawn offered her hand to help Buffy stand. "I guess this is practice for when you're too big to move on your own." Buffy playfully swatted at her. "Hey, respect your elders, missy. Dawn, you've got school tomorrow, so don't stay up too late. In bed, by 11. Okay?" Dawn nodded, happy to have Tara to hang out with.   
  
"Tara, you are staying tonight, aren't you?" Tara nodded. "I was planning on it. I might run home and pick up a change of clothes, but I'll be right back." Buffy yawned again. "Why don't you take Dawn with you? She's been cooped up with me all weekend." Dawn's eyes lit up. Maybe, she could convince Tara to stop for ice cream. Dawn looked at Tara, silently begging to go. "Okay, but hurry." Dawn ran to her room and grabbed her jacket. She was back downstairs in a flash. She kissed Buffy goodnight.   
  
"I'll be fine, Tara. Just wake me when you get in, so I'll know you're safe." Buffy watched them until they were safely in the car. She closed the door, and locked it.   
  
By silent agreement, Xander and Spike had kept all conversation to a minimum. They avoided talking about Buffy and Anya. Xander kept stealing glances at Spike, sizing him up. Spike was doing the same thing. He had made a promise to Buffy and he planned on keeping it. He wouldn't let the whelp's insecurities and misguided loyalty draw him into a fight. Spike had every intention of sweeping the cemeteries and then heading back to Buffy's before she went to sleep. They needed to talk.   
  
"Buffy said she was checking this place out when the Gurlash.. the whatever demon attacked her." Xander pointed ahead to a single-level house up the street on the left. Spike scanned the area. Something wasn't right. He felt a demon nearby, but where, he wondered.   
  
"Spike, did you hear me?" Xander asked, pissed at being forced to patrol with Spike in the first place. Spike held up his hand, silencing him. Xander cocked the crossbow when he noticed Spike had gone into game face. He took up a defensive position at Spike's back. "Careful whelp, don't much feel like getting staked by the likes of you." Xander fell into the easy combat banter the two had previously shared. "Well, I figure the demon can kill you, then I'll kill it. Two birds, one stone." They continued down the street towards the house. As they approached it, a slimy gray monster with 3 huge blinking eyes jumped from behind a tree.   
  
Both Xander and Spike came up short, ready for a fight. "Blood hell, a Sihtam demon!" Xander's finger slid down to the trigger, and stroked it, waiting for the monster to attack. Spike regarded the demon with disdain. "Look, mate, we don't have a quarrel with you. You go your way, and we'll go ours, and nobody gets hurt." Xander was shocked. Spike wasn't one to back down from a fight. This demon must be pretty powerful.   
  
"I can't believe you're scared of this thing, Spike." Xander laughed. "I'm not. Sihtam demons are amphibious. They can't survive out of water for very long. Either there is a new breed or this isn't one." Spike explained. The combatants circled each other. Jonathan was starting to freak. They hadn't expected anyone to come by here again, but here were Spike and Xander. Jonathan wasn't too worried about Xander, but Spike might rip his head off. He just had to stall them a few more minutes while Warren and Andrew finished loading the van. "Spike, he's up to something. The nerd trio is probably in the back making their escape. Let's deal with this demon and get back there." Spike agreed, but still something nagged at the back of his mind. Something important. Something he should remember.   
  
The only indication Xander had that Spike heard him was a quick nod, before Spike launched himself at the Sihtam. As soon as Spike landed the first punch, he gripped his head, howling in pain. The Sihtam landed a few feet away. It was obvious the creature was stunned, but he managed to get up and stagger away. Xander shot at it, striking it in the arm. Its painful bellow joined Spike's heated curses. Lights came on in several houses, and people peered from behind curtains trying to see what was going on.   
  
"Damnit, Spike, get your ass up. They're getting away." Xander and Spike took off for the back. As they rounded the corner, they saw a blond man helping the Sihtam into a black van. He yelped when he saw them. The van peeled off, its tires squealing. Several items fell out the back of the van before the doors were finally closed.   
  
Xander watched in dismay. "What the hell happened back there, Spike? Why didn't the chip go off?" Logic should have told him that this wasn't the smartest question to ask, but then again this was Xander.   
  
Spike still had his fist against his head, trying to lessen the throb. "It was human, you nit!" Spike spat through gritted teeth. It still amazed him that this idiot was part of the reason Sunnydale and the world hadn't been destroyed yet. A light bulb went off in Spike's head. Of course, outside of Willie's. He should have remembered. That night he and Buffy got drunk and went to play kitten poker they'd been attacked, sort of, by that demon. He had experienced that same weird tingling in his head, like the demon wasn't quite demony enough. Spike kept his thoughts to himself. He would talk to Buffy about it later. He didn't feel much like connecting the dots with the whelp.   
  
"Don't call me a nit!" Xander screamed back. "How was I supposed to know." Xander surveyed the various items that had fallen out of the van. He saw a heavily damaged laptop, and picked it up. Maybe, Willow can fix this. He unzipped his backpack and put it inside along with the crossbow.  
  
Spike tested the back door, and found it unlocked. He pushed it open, carefully checking to see if Warren left any traps or such in the place. "No wonder, Buffy thought this place was empty. They obviously weren't living up here." Spike ran his finger over the dusty surfaces in the kitchen. They systematically checked every room and came to the same conclusion. "Basement."   
  
They found the door to the basement, hidden behind a fake panel. "Neat construction trick." Xander mused aloud. Spike rolled his eyes at him. "What? I'm in construction. I recognize good workmanship when I see it." Spike found a box of pictures. They had not only been stalking Buffy; they'd been watching all of them. He found pictures of Dawn at school. Xander and Anya at the Magic Box. Willow. Tara. Him. Those bastards had even been taking pictures of him. He was furious. They had terrorized Buffy for months, tried to frame her for murder, and for what? Why did they hate her so much? She had probably saved their miserable lives several times. He picked out recent photos of her and Dawn to show her. He didn't want to upset her, but she had to be more careful, more observant. He couldn't watch her back 24 hours a day. If Warren and his crew did anything to harm Buffy or his child, he would make them pay, chip or no chip. Spike folded the pictures and stuffed them in his pocket.   
  
Xander had finished his sweep of the basement and saw Spike put something in his pocket. "What did you find, Spike?" Spike was preoccupied with thoughts of Buffy and the baby, and he didn't hear him. "What? Nothing."   
  
Xander stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the pics. "You fucking pervert!" Xander shouted and grabbed Spike by the lapel of his coat, slamming him into the wall. "Just can't let go of this sick obsession. Buffy and Dawn will never be your family. Buffy will never love you. Dawn's young, we can excuse her bad taste." Xander briefly thought that he should let Spike explain, but he knew his game. He wanted Buffy. Well, Xander wasn't going to let that happen. Spike pushed Xander off of him, the chip firing in response.   
  
"You're an idiot, Harris. I was taking the pictures to Buffy. She needs to know they are watching her. Not that I owe you any type of explanation, but I promised Buffy I would consider your delicate feelings." He sneered sarcastically. Snatching the photos back, he gave the room a final look. Spike took the stairs two at a time, clearly intent on leaving Xander.   
  
"Sure you were, Spikey, but we both know…"   
  
Xander stopped at the top of the stairs as Spike spun around to face him. "We both know what?" Spike demanded. "That I love Dawn and Buffy. That I'd do any and everything to keep them safe. That's what I know." Spike flung the back door opened. He needed a cigarette. He patted his pockets searching for them. He pulled one out and as he began to light it, he realized he'd have to give these up. He couldn't smoke around Buffy and the kid. Damnit. But a good damnit, he thought happily. He would gladly trade smoking for Buffy and his baby. He had almost put Xander out of his mind, when he felt his hand on his shoulder, yanking him to a stop.   
  
  
"What now, Construction boy?" Spike wanted to get as far away from Xander. He couldn't hurt him without bringing down the wrath of Buffy. He needed a spot of violence against some real demons to rid him of this anger he felt towards this stupid human.   
  
Xander clenched his fist tightly. "She doesn't need you to protect her. She's got real friends for that. Me. Willow. Tara. Giles. See Spikey, she needs humans, not some Army freak show that's been forced on her." Xander laughed at the hurt he saw reflected on Spike's face. "What's wrong, did I hurt Spikey's feelings. Oh, that's right, you don't have any."   
  
"No, Harris." Spike said shaking his head, sadly at him. "I just realized what this is really all about." Spike crossed his arms over his chest, the cigarette dangling from one hand. "You still think you have a chance with Buffy. It kills you that she doesn't look at you as being anything other than a brother, a trusted sidekick. Not a lover. Not a life partner. Just her friend." Spike lips tugged the last puff out of the butt before he flicked it away. "She'd rather be with a demon, like me, than a human like you."   
  
"As usual, you don't know what you talking about." Xander said defensively. Spike noticed the change in his voice. The venom was gone. In fact, he sounded very much like a scared child whose secret had been discovered. "Buffy's my friend, always will be. I love Anya. She's the woman I'm going to marry."   
  
"Sure, whelp, you keep telling yourself that. So, is that why you've spent the entire time since your wedding hiding out or at Buffy's, instead of searching for your beloved bride?" Spike clucked his tongue against the top of his mouth and sauntered away, leaving Xander to stew.   
  
It all made perfect sense now. Harris knew about them. That's why he'd been acting like a complete and total ass to him. The boy was jealous. It didn't matter to him, anyway. There wasn't a damn thing Xander could do to him and Buffy that they hadn't already done to each other. He'd just keep this little interesting tidbit to himself. Buffy had enough on her plate right now. So, Red was the only Scoobie in the dark. Or was she? He felt better. He was still aching for a fight, so he picked up his pace and headed to the cemetery. There had to be some fledglings around to stake.   
  
Xander stood rooted to the pavement. Spike's taunting words whirling around inside his head. He watched Spike walk jauntily down the street, and couldn't contain the hatred he felt for him. He pulled the crossbow out of his backpack, reloaded it quickly, and aimed it at Spike's back. It would be so easy. Buffy and Dawn would never know. He could tell them they were attacked and alas, Spike was dusted. Things would return to normal. He lowered the crossbow as images of Dawn and Buffy devastated and destroyed assailed him. They would discover the truth and hate him for it. Spike was right. He loved Buffy, always had, but she'd never given him a second look. He was okay with that. They were friends. When Angel and Riley left her brokenhearted, he had been there to help her pick up the pieces. He would always be there for Buffy, even after this disaster with Spike played out. Why couldn't Buffy see that these monsters were just that, monsters. Xander did a U-turn and headed towards his motel and the bottle of Gin he had there.  
  
Anya unlocked the door to the apartment, setting her bag down on the sofa. It was great to be home, even if it was Sunnydale. She was glad she'd had the locks changed. She hadn't wanted to face Xander when she got back. The super was under strict instructions to not allow him inside without her permission. Her name was on the lease. This was her apartment now, not theirs. She shook her head to keep from crying. She was through crying over Xander. Let his precious Buffy and Willow do that for him. She poured herself a glass of water, and went to unpack. Tomorrow she would reopen the Magic Box, and begin her new life.   
  
Buffy gathered the flowers, looking over at the blanket every now and then. Spike and the baby were fast asleep, so peaceful. She marveled at how much alike the two were. Same cheekbones. Same blue, blue eyes. Same silky soft skin. Her heart nearly burst with love for Spike and the baby. Her life had been so lonely until these two beings came into it. She wondered again at the miracle she'd been given. She blinked and suddenly they were in a large dark room. She was behind d a glass partition, but Spike and the baby were still lying on the blanket asleep, unaware of the approaching danger. Buffy could see the faces of her enemies clearly. The Council with Travers at the lead, a stake in his hand. Warren, Andrew, and Jonathan grinning evilly from ear to ear as they hefted deadly guns and spells. Demons of all shapes and sizes. She screamed for Spike to awaken. He stirred, and looked around for her. She banged on the glass, trying to shatter it, but to no avail. She kicked it, and a crack appeared. Her heart leapt with joy. One more well placed kick and it would shatter. She was too late. Buffy watched in horror as Spike and the baby disappeared in a flash of light. The only things that remained of them were his duster and the baby's charred blanket. The glass gave way, and Buffy felt through. Her knees and hands were cut and bloodied as she crawled towards the place where they last stood. She gathered the duster and blanket to her chest, looking around through teary eyes. "Why?" She wailed over and over. "Because you're the Slayer." A voice boomed out of the emptiness.   
  
Spike had heard Buffy's cries from the street. He ran quickly across the lawn, fumbling with the keys to the front door, then abandoned that idea, and made for the tree, instead. He scanned her room, and realized Buffy was in the throes of a nightmare. He shrugged off the duster and his shoes and climbed in besides her, pulling her drenched body to his. She whimpered and moaned. Her face was flush and wet from tears. "Buffy, sweetheart, wake up. It's just a dream." He shook her gently. He started planting kisses in her hair, on her face. He stroked her arms and back, trying to reassure her she was safe. Her sobs quieted, and all that could be heard where tiny hiccups. She clutched his shirt tightly. Buffy opened her sleep heavy eyes, the remnants of the dream still fresh in her mind. Spike's words were a soothing balm to her. She knew she should tell him to go, but right now, she needed to know that they were both safe. She needed to feel his cool body pressed against hers, his body sheltering their baby. "Stay, please." Spike lifted her chin, and kissed her gently on the lips. "Forever, if you want, luv." Buffy nodded, wiping her tears on his t-shirt. He didn't mind. "Go back to sleep, I'll be here." Her breathing evened out, and he knew she'd fallen asleep again. He continued to caress her softly, his hand stroking her belly. "It's okay, little one, Daddy's here. I'll protect you and Mommy from all the bad things." He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him too. For the first time in a hundred years, he was at peace. 


	5. Starting Over

Ch.5  
"My guess is you're about 8 weeks along. Dr. Schulz announced as she pressed into Buffy's stomach. Your abdomen is firm. You won't have that flat belly for much longer. She lowered Buffy's gown and stepped back to make notations in her file. "Do you remember the time of your last period?" Buffy sat up on her elbows and regarded the brown-haired woman. She was in her 40s, round, very nice and pleasant. Buffy had felt at ease with her immediately upon meeting her. When she walked into the door of the clinic, she hesitated, thinking Spike should be here for this. She knew she was just being plain stubborn about not telling him the truth. But she just couldn't tell him she was pregnant. She owed it to him to figure out where he stood in her life. But, it's not your life anymore, her heart reminded her. No, it was their child's life, but she wouldn't raise her baby in a home where the parents couldn't get along. She knew most of the problems with Spike began and ended at her doorstep. She was so confused right now. She cared for Spike, but she didn't know if she could give him her heart without reservation. Last night had been perfect, save for the dream. He had held her in his arms, and she had felt safe and loved. She woke up in the middle of the night, and he was still there. She smiled at the memory of his arms wrapped tightly around her body, her head cradled in his arm. She studied him, his face so soft and peaceful in sleep, none of the bravado and attitude showing. She looked without fear, without those piercing blue eyes of his staring into her soul.   
  
"You don't have to give me an exact date." Buffy blinked, and remembered the question Dr. Schulz had previously asked her. "My periods haven't been regular since I got back, ah, from my vacation last summer." My vacation in heaven, Buffy mused, then realized she had a little piece of heaven growing inside of her now. "Not that they were predictable before then, but now they are totally wacky. I guess the last one was right after Thanksgiving. I can't really remember having one this year."  
  
"Buffy, you wouldn't be the first woman I've treated who couldn't remember having her period. It's not something most women rejoice about." Dr. Schulz and Buffy both smiled at that. "Tara told me you are raising your teenage sister on your own. I know that must take a lot of work and time." Dr. Schulz continued. Buffy nodded, and rolled her eyes. "You just don't know, doctor." Then looked up, surprised, that she'd spoken that thought aloud.   
  
"Don't worry. I have 13 year-old twins. That's double your pleasure, double the trouble." Dr. Schulz remarked, thinking fondly of her boys. "So, Buffy, I'm not trying to pry, but does the father of your child know you're expecting?" Buffy shook her head, her eyes wide and scared. "No, he doesn't. He doesn't even suspect I might be. We didn't think he could…" Buffy blushed, and stammered. "You know, could get me pregnant, so we didn't use any protection." Buffy twisted the ends of the gown together.   
  
Dr. Schulz pulled her stool over to the examining table. "It's alright Buffy. It's your right to decide if and when he should know." Buffy nearly lost it at the comforting, motherly tone in Dr. Schulz's voice. She wondered if all Wicca were like this. Tara and Willow could be this way, especially Tara.   
  
"He loves me. He would do anything for me, for our child, I know that. When I broke it off, things weren't good between us. I hurt him. I hurt myself, and I just don't want to get back together for this child." Dr. Schulz pulled a tissue out of her pocket and handed it to Buffy.  
  
Dr. Schulz smiled. "Well, if he loves you as much as you say, maybe you can work things out. It's obvious you care a great deal about this man."   
  
"It's not that simple. Up until yesterday, I didn't think I'd see him again." Buffy blew her nose, and smiled her thanks when Dr. Schulz handed her another tissue. "What happens say a month from now or a year? What if I'm not able to give him the love he deserves? I won't let my child grow up in that kind of household. I did, my sister did. My baby won't."   
  
"You'll never know unless you tell him. But, you do have time. This baby's not going to make an appearance for another 7 months. Take that time, Buffy, to figure out what's best for you, the baby, and your ex. You may surprise yourself." Dr. Schulz stood up with a smile, and picked up Buffy's chart on the way out the door. "Go ahead and get dressed. We'll set up your next appointment, and get you started on your prenatal vitamins."   
  
Tara looked up from the book she was reading as Buffy and Dr. Schulz came from the back. Buffy looked like she'd been crying, but Tara could sense a peaceful aura surrounding her. "Thank you, Dr. Schulz." Buffy said as she reached for her jacket and purse. "Here's my card, if the nausea and fever come back, and the tea doesn't help, just call me. I'll come over." Dr. Schulz hugged Tara good-bye, and walked away.   
  
Tara was anxious to know what the doctor said, but wisely kept silent. "So, how about lunch? You didn't really eat anything this morning. You must be hungry." Buffy rubbed her belly. "You know, we could use a bite of something. I'm starving, but you know a little concerned about lunch visiting me later." Tara grimaced. "Yeah, I know, but hey, at least, you will have eaten. Come on, we'll go to the pizza gallery, and pig out." Buffy gave her the thumbs up. "No stomach lurching, so we're good to go."  
  
  
Willow stood outside the bus station, looking up and down the street for Xander's truck. She saw the blue Bronco turn the corner, and picked up her bag, waving at Xander. The truck screeched to a halt, and Xander popped out, his face looking worn and tired, much more so that when she left. She guessed Anya hadn't returned yet.   
  
"Hey, Will, great to have you back." Xander picked up her bag and threw it in the back seat. "Now, we can send Captain Peroxide back to where he belongs." Willow's brow furrowed. "What's Spike done now?" She asked, though she really wasn't sure she wanted to know. Xander checked his rearview mirror and pulled away from the curb. "Oh, the usual. Harassing Buffy. Aggravating me. Using Dawn to get to Buffy. He just doesn't know when to let it go. I mean, yeah, he was there for Buffy when she was sick, but there is no reason he should still be sticking around. Right, Wills?"   
  
So what if Spike was still around. He loved Buffy. He'd want to make sure she was feeling better. Willow thought to herself. "I'm sure he's just trying to be helpful." She answered.   
  
Xander scoffed. "He's trying to worm his way back in. He's using Dawn as an excuse. I don't know why Buffy asked him to come over. All she had to do was call me at work, I would have left and come over immediately. But no… she had to tell Tara to bring Evil Dead. I just don't get her." Xander continued to ramble on and on. Willow was confused. When had all this happened? Geez, she was only gone 3 days.   
  
Willow finally had to shout at Xander to be quiet. She needed answers. "Okay, now I'm guessing Buffy got sick again?" Xander opened his mouth to speak, but she held up her hand. "No! Just nod your head." Xander nodded. "Tara and Spike came by to help?" Another nod. "Is Buffy doing better?" Yep, she was. Good. "So what's the problem, Xander? Buffy needed Spike's help, and you're just a little jealous?" The corners of her mouth twitched with suppressed laughter. "No, I'm not jealous." He said slowly. "I'm trying to keep Buffy safe from Spike. Right now, she's weak. She might give in to his manliness." Xander made some gesture with his hand that Willow guessed was Spike's manhood. She couldn't keep hold it in any longer. She laughed so hard, her eyes watered.   
  
"Oh, please. Buffy doesn't need protecting from Spike. She can handle him. She always has." Xander's stomach lurched at the thought of Buffy handling anything on Spike. It was just too perverse to even think about. He really didn't appreciate the way Willow was just dismissing his concerns about Buffy and Spike. "She wants us to work together. She wants him to be a part of the team. Can you believe that?" Xander huffed.   
  
Willow thought about all the good Spike had done over the last two years, some acts willing, some the result of payment and blackmail, but all in all he had helped them. "Well…don't you think it's time? I mean he has been helping us. He helped us even when there was nothing in it for him. And then, last summer when Buffy was gone, he stayed and helped." Willow still felt a twinge of shame whenever she thought about Buffy's resurrection. Spike had been angry and hurt by her deception, but he'd kept quiet. He'd even stood up for her at Buffy's party when Xander and Anya had wanted her to use magic. "We accepted Angel back, and he killed Ms. Calendar. Spike hasn't killed anyone close to us. I think if Buffy can accept him, then we should too." Xander gripped the wheel tightly, taking a curve too sharply. Willow held onto the door, concerned not only for her life, but Xander's too. He was being a bit irrational about Spike. What did it matter to him anyway? Oh, no. She hoped that weird tingling she felt in the pit of her stomach wasn't what she thought it was. She closed her eyes and prayed to the goddess. Please no reincarnation of the Buffy crush, please!   
  
"So, Tara came over to see Buffy last night? Did she ask about me?" Willow asked, anxious to put the subject of Spike aside. Xander glanced over at Willow and saw the hopeful look in her eyes. "Yep, she wanted to know what time your bus got in. I talked to her this morning. She and Buffy were heading to the doctor's office, later."  
  
"Oh, well, that's good. We probably should have done that days ago." Willow chewed her thumbnail, and tried not to think about what could have happened to Buffy. I should have done more. Xander glanced over, and saw the pensive look on Willow's face. He sought to reassure her. "Will, you know Tara. She's the little mother hen. She would worry. I'm sure that's why she insisted Buffy go to the doctor."  
  
"I know. That's one of the great things about her. She cares so much for people. I don't deserve her."   
  
"That's not true, Willow, and you know it. She's probably waiting on us right now." Willow hoped so. She had missed Tara. She hated leaving when they were just starting to work things out. After Buffy's attack, Tara stayed over, sleeping in Dawn's room. Each night, they would curl up on the sofa and talk for hours about any and everything. Yep, she was definitely happy to be home.   
  
"Have you heard from Anya?" Willow asked softly. Xander's expression dimmed at the mention of his missing fiancee. "No, she hasn't called me or anything. I've left messages at the apartment. I even tried to go in, but the locks had been changed."   
  
"I'm so sorry Xander." Willow reached over and patted his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be back soon. She can't stay away from the shop for long. She'll lose money." That sounded callous to Willow's ears, but Xander just smiled. He knew Willow was only trying to make him feel better. She was right. Anya wouldn't leave the shop closed for much longer. She loved money almost as much as him. He only hoped he had the chance to tell her, show her, and make her believe it again.   
  
Willow closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair. "I'm getting the urge to cook. Ooh, I know why don't you come over for dinner later? I can stop by the store and pick up some pasta. It'll be Scooby pasta night. We haven't done that in awhile. The whole gang will be there, you, Buffy, Dawn Tara and me." Willow gave him her puppy dog look, the one with the huge eyes, that you couldn't resist buying. Xander shook his head, smiling. He couldn't stay down with Willow around.   
  
"No, Spike?" Xander asked hopefully." Willow shrugged. She didn't know if Spike ate spaghetti or not, but she'd do anything to see Xander smile again. "Well, okay, no Spike." She felt awful for leaving Spike out, but her first priority was Xander. Willow leaned over and kissed him quickly on the cheek before settling back into her seat. Her mind was already planning dinner. Pasta was Tara's favorite.   
  
"Maybe, we can patrol later for Buffy." Xander added as he passed the high school. "So how was the conference?"  
  
  
Tara wiped her mouth, feeling way too stuffed to move. Buffy sat across from her, stroking her stomach. Tara smiled. Buffy had been doing that a lot since they'd left Dr. Schulz's. She seemed so calm and relaxed, nothing like the Buffy of the past month. The baby seemed to have a calming effect on her, even though its conception was a mystery. Tara looked at her watch. 12:30. They could run by the health food store, and then stop by and check on the Magic Box. "You ready to go. I don't want to tire you out on your first day out." Tara said as she slipped her bag over her shoulder. Buffy looked up at her as if she were in a daze. "Sorry, Tara, I'm not great company right now."   
  
"I get it, Buffy, I do. You've got a lot on your mind. You're having a baby." The last part whispered because you never knew, in this town, who was listening to you.   
  
"I'm having a baby. I still can't believe it. It blows my mind, but then I think about this little guy inside of me, and I feel like crying." Buffy's eyes glistened. "I think I already love this child. Is that even possible?"  
  
Tara held the door open for Buffy and followed her down the street. "Yes, it's possible. This child is a part of you. You helped create it. That's a powerful bond." Tara stopped at the car. "Do you want to walk to the Magic Box? It's not too far, and I promised Anya I would check on the store while she was away."   
  
Buffy nodded. "Please. I'm enjoying the fresh air. My room was starting to get a little stale." She said, fanning her hand in front of her nose. Tara giggled. "I didn't want to mention it, but it was." The girls laughed and strode at a leisurely pace down the block.   
  
"Buffy, did you talk to Spike this morning before he left?" Buffy spun her head around, surprise evident on her face. "How.. how did you know Spike stayed last night?"  
  
"I heard you crying last night, when I got up to check on you. I heard Spike. I just assumed he stayed." Buffy rubbed her arms. The memory of being in Spike's arms warming her. "Yeah, he stayed, but we didn't talk." Tara looked away, her mind imagining what the two were doing.   
  
"We didn't have sex. We slept." She said as if that was the strangest thing ever done. "You slept." Tara repeated. "That's all." She wasn't a voyeur or anything, but she'd picked up on the vibes coming off Buffy and Spike. She fully expected them to slip back into their previous relationship. Maybe, things were changing for the best.   
  
"Yeah, it was the first time, we've been horizontal and nothing sexual happened." Buffy shrugged. "It was kinda nice. Very coupley. It scared the hell out of me this morning." Tara knew that feeling. She remembered the first time she had stayed with Willow. Waking up in the morning, things had seemed strange, but familiar. "I'm there with you. You just don't know if you should be enjoying the "just being together part" more than the sex. To be honest, I love holding Willow. Nothing can compare to being in her arms, listening to her breath."   
  
Buffy smiled knowingly. "You and Willow are so getting back together." She grimaced at her own high pitched voice. "And if I ever sound that Valley girlish again, shoot me." Tara snickered."Seriously, Tara, I'm glad you and Willow are trying to work things out. You have a good relationship with her. I have very few good memories with Spike. There were times when he was so sweet and so caring, and I was a complete and total bitch to him." Buffy looked up, the sun's bright rays caressing her face. The sky was so blue, it reminded her of Spike. "I miss him. I miss talking to him, Tara. Before the sex, we were friends. Now, I feel like a stranger in my own body. Who was that girl who used to seek his friendship and advice? I lost that, and I'm afraid I can't get it back." Buffy sighed, wistfully, and rubbed her stomach. At least, I have you, my little angel. Oh, can't call you that around Daddy.   
  
"So, make it up to him." Tara suggested. "He's not going anywhere. He loves you, Buffy." Tara wanted them to work things out, not only for their child, but also for each other. Buffy deserved some happiness in her life, and the blond vamp seemed to be more than capable of giving that to her, if only Buffy would let him. Tara's thoughts drifted to Buffy's birthday party. Buffy tried to pretend she wasn't happy that Spike was there, but she was. It was as if a veil had been lifted. She was happier, freer in her movements. Spike was good for Buffy, and Buffy was good for Spike. Now, to get them together. She hoped Dawn's plan worked. Xander would be a problem. She would…Her thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into Buffy, who had stopped in front of a maternity shop. Buffy looked down at her stomach and heaved a sigh.   
  
"It'll be my luck I'll probably be as huge as a pumpkin." Tara looked at the mannequin, then back at Buffy. "I think you'll be cute." Buffy gave her a skeptical look. "As cute as a walking pumpkin can look."   
  
  
Anya swept the last of the dust off the counter. It felt good to be back at work, doing what she loved. She was determined to put Xander behind her. She had been a vengeance demon for over a 1000 years. She had been a strong, independent woman. "I don't need you, Xander. I can make it on my own." She screamed to the empty room. She glanced at her watch. She was due to open at 1pm. She walked to the door, and saw Buffy and Tara standing outside staring at her. She quickly opened the door, and found herself engulfed in a huge hug from Tara and Buffy.   
  
"Where have you been, Anya? We've been so worried." Buffy stood slightly behind Tara, her hands lightly clenched. "A phone call would have done wonders for our psyches." Buffy gently chided.   
  
"I know. I just needed time away to clear my head." Anya flipped the closed sign to open. They walked into the store. Tara and Anya decided to make tea. Buffy knew they didn't need a third set of hands to pour water, so sat down at the research table, and yawned. Damn, she was sleepy. She closed her eyes briefly, and was asleep. Minutes passed before Tara and Anya brought over the tea, and Anya shook Buffy awake. "You okay, Buffy. You fell asleep."  
  
Buffy nodded sheepishly. "I was sick the last week. Still trying to get my strength back." Anya gave her the once-over, but didn't press the issue.   
  
"So, where did you go?" Tara asked as she sipped her chamomile. They were all worried Anya had returned to D'Hoffryn, but Tara believed Anya wouldn't be so quick to give up her humanity.   
  
"I went to D'Hoffryn's. He offered me a place to stay until I was ready to return." Tara frowned. "So are you a vengeance demon, again?" Tara and Buffy exchanged nervous glances, which Anya noted with some amusement. You should fear me, she thought. Oh, the things she would do to Xander.  
  
"No, I turned Hoffie down. I like being human. I like making money. What I don't like is being hurt and heartbroken. If it weren't for those nasty feelings, I'd be fine." Tara handed her a tissue as she started crying. Buffy wanted to cry too. She had had great hopes for Xander and Anya, but now those dreams were shattered. Tara touched her knee under the table, and Buffy composed herself.   
  
"So, I'm back." Anya continued. "I'm going to make a life as a single woman. Just like you, Buffy." Buffy's eyes twinkled with laughter. "It's not all it's cracked up to be Anya. Are you sure you don't want to work things out with Xander?" Buffy felt her stomach churn, and closed her eyes. Please, not now, baby. Mommy's almost home. Buffy grabbed Tara's arm, but it was too late. She pushed back from the table and sprinted to the back. Anya and Tara grimaced as they heard Buffy emptying her lunch into the toilet.   
  
"Is she pregnant?" Anya asked, and Tara had to grip the table to keep from fainting. "She doesn't look well. I've seen many pregnant women in my day. She looks pregnant. I wonder who she's been sleeping with? That would explain her looking so tired and pounded." Anya continued her rambling, as the color slowly left Tara's face. She wanted to say something, anything, to get Anya off her subject, but the words escaped her.   
  
"No.. no.. B..Buffy's not pregnant." Tara stuttered. She hated that nervous affliction. She took a deep calming breath, and started again. "Buffy was poisoned by a Gharla." Anya nodded that she knew what type of demon she was talking about. "The antidote made Buffy sick." Anya thought for a moment, then said. "Yep, that's a nasty side effect to the cure. Well, then, I guess she isn't pregnant. Which is good? She's not married, and it wouldn't be fair if she got pregnant before me." Tara looked at her, incredulous.   
  
"Don't look at me like that Tara. I was engaged. I should have been first." Tara nodded her head, if only to keep from laughing at her ridiculous statement. "Ah, Anya, did Giles leave any books concerning the Slayer and prophecies? Buffy's concerned that the nerds could find a spell or prophecy to hurt her." It wasn't actually a lie. Buffy was terrified the nerds would do something to harm the baby.  
  
Anya stared at the table, tapping her fingers lightly against it. "He left some books so we would have them for research. They're up in the loft in the restricted section. You're welcome to look at the them." They both looked towards the back, as Buffy slowly made her way to them. Her face was pale, and her lips trembled. "Anya, I need to get home. Will you come by later? I know Dawn and Willow will want to see you."   
  
"Will Xander be there?" Buffy shook her head. "I really don't know. He might. Just call ahead to be sure, okay? We care about you too." Buffy grabbed her purse. She went to hug Anya, but thought better of it. Not really enthused about getting close to anybody. She had brushed her teeth, but her mouth still tasted nasty.   
  
"I'll be back. I want to take a good look at those books." Tara waved, then helped Buffy to the car. Anya waved back. Anya stood in the doorway watching them till they were out of sight. "I still think she's pregnant." A woman in a business suit looked at her pointedly. Good a customer, Anya thought. She gestured for her to come in. The woman crossed the street and stepped inside. "Welcome to the Magic Box, how can I help you?"   
  
  
Willow threw her overnight bag into the back of the closet, and gathered up her dirty laundry. She would put a load in the wash and run to the store. She hoped Buffy and Dawn would be home by the time she got back. The front door opened and Buffy and Tara stepped in. "...there go those new pants I bought. I won't be able to wear them in a few ... Willow, you're home." Buffy exclaimed, her face becoming flush.   
  
"Hiya, Buffy. Tara." Tara smiled through clenched lips, and wondered how much of the conversation Willow heard. Willow sat her laundry down on the table. She hugged Buffy, and peered closely into her face. "Xander told me you were sick. How ya feeling?" Willow led Buffy back into the living room and sat down with her on the sofa.   
  
"I'm fine, Will. We went to the doctor and she recommended a tea to help. I should be fine in a few days." Buffy hoped so. "Forget about me, how was the conference?"  
  
Tara sat across from them in a chair, listening. Willow looked so good. Her face lit up as she talk about all the people she'd met, the theories the speakers addressed. Willow was in her element with school. Willow glanced shyly at Tara. She was babbling. She knew it, but she didn't want Tara to run off. Buffy watched the two lovers watch each other. They needed a big push, and that was her specialty. "You know Will, I think I'm going to lie down for a bit. Wake me when Dawn gets in from school?" Buffy got up, grabbed her bag of vitamins, and headed up to her room. Willow waited till she heard Buffy's door close before turning to Tara and asking. "Is she really okay? She looks kinda sickly." She glanced worriedly towards the stairs.   
  
"She got sick after lunch, but she's doing a lot better. Yesterday, she could barely stand because of the pain. She just needs to rest. Then, she'll be the same old Buffy." With a little Spike growing inside her. "I'm glad you're back Willow." Willow grinned silly at that statement, and moved closer to Tara. "Want to stay for dinner? Nothing special. Just pasta." Willow waited nervously for Tara's reply. "I'd love to, but I've got to make a run first. I'm doing some research for Buffy, and I've got to stop by the Magic Box and pick up a book. What time is dinner?"   
  
Willow tilted her head. "What kind of research are you doing for Buffy? Maybe, I can help."   
  
"Buffy's worried about Warren finding some ancient prophecy or something to use against her. She wants to check to see if there's anything out there." She hated lying to Willow, but Buffy and her baby were depending on her.   
  
Willow agreed they should explore every option. "Well, I'm pretty sure they were behind that last attack on Buffy. So, I can see why she'd be concerned. Ooh, Tara, we can check on those prophecies together." Tara really needed to get to the Watcher's website. Last night, she and Dawn discussed what they would say to Willow, but nothing made sense. How where they going to get into the Watcher's files without Willow becoming suspicious. "Maybe, we could search the Watcher's Files. I know they keep track on all kinds of prophecies." Willow was silent, and Tara could see the wheels turning under that red hair. "It would be easier to cross reference dates and times to find the prophecy. It'll be tricky breaking in, but I know I could do it." Willow's eyes sparkled at the thought of breaking through the Council's computer defenses. What if she got caught? The thrill was too tempting to resist. "Or you could call Giles and get his pass code." Tara suggested, recognizing that gleam in Willow's eye. "Oh, yeah, I could." Willow sounded so disappointed, Tara had to smile.   
  
"Could you show me how to log onto it? That way we could get more done with the both of us working on this." Tara smiled sweetly at Willow. Tara doubted Willow suspected anything. She knew her cover story was thin, but it was all she could think of. She wasn't used to lying and keeping secrets. But lately, it was all she'd been doing. Tara hugged herself tightly, as she listened to Willow's ideas on where to start the research.   
  
Upstairs in the peace and solitude of her room, Buffy lay staring out the window. Mr. Gordo was clasped tightly to her chest. Cigarettes and bourbon. Just like Spike, Buffy smiled to herself. She was really starting to like a lot of things about Spike. "Hey, baby, it's Mom. Just wanted to let you know I'm going to make sure you have a good life. You're the best thing that's happened to me since Dawn. I don't know what's going to happen with your Daddy, but he'll always be there for you. Always." Buffy stared at the trees swaying with the afternoon breeze, and tried not to think about a certain blond vampire.   
  
  
Dawn could barely concentrate in school today. There was so much going on at home, that American history 101 paled in comparison. She closed her locker, and swung her book bag over her shoulder. She wondered if Spike was up, yet. She had a bone to pick with him. She woke fully expecting to see Spike either asleep on the couch or in Buffy's room. Instead, she awoke to the sounds of Buffy puking in the bathroom and Tara cooking breakfast, but there was no sign of Spike anywhere.   
  
Spike sat up abruptly, chest heaving as the door crashed open. It was either Buffy or the Bit. "Don't you people knock?" He grumbled. Dawn stood with her hands on her hips, scowling at him. "What the hell is that look for, Bit?"   
  
"I thought you were coming back last night." She said flinging her long, brown hair over her shoulder. Spike rolled his eyes, and leapt off the sepulcher. "I did come by. I left before daybreak." Spike yanked the refrigerator door opened and pulled out a jar of blood. Dawn watched impassively as he gulped down his breakfast.   
  
"So, did you and Buffy, you know?" Dawn wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Spike shook his head, grinning at Dawn's question. "No, Buffy had a nightmare. We slept. Nothing more, Ms. Nosy."  
  
"Well, that's some progress." Dawn threw her book bag down by the door. "Got anything to snack on." Spike threw her a pack of licorice, red, her favorite. "You remembered. That's so sweet."   
  
"Well, don't go telling anyone."He grumbled. Dawn hopped up onto the sepulcher, curling her legs under her. "Did Buffy tell you what the dream was about?" Spike shook his head no. "She didn't say. She just wanted me to stay until she fell asleep." Spike finished drinking the blood and placed the empty jar back on top of the fridge. He had to remember to stop by the butcher's shop for more.   
  
Dawn sucked on the end of the Twizzler, thinking. "She's worried about someone taking the baby. She thinks the Council will try something or Social Services."  
  
"No one's taking my kid." Spike growled. Dawn flinched as he vamped out. She had never seen him so angry before, not even when Willow crashed the car. He slumped in the chair, his brow furrowed in thought. He hadn't thought about how the Council would react to Buffy's pregnancy. Surely, they couldn't do anything to her. They didn't know about them. The Council wouldn't even suspect he was the father. Unless they knew something about the Slayers that no one else did. Damn! And Social Services? Those pounces wouldn't get within 100 feet of the baby or Dawn. No, they were the least of their problems.   
  
Dawn watched Spike. "What's going to happen, Spike? They can't take the baby." Spike looked up, almost forgetting Dawn was even there.   
  
"I'm not going to lie to you. You're not a kid. You know how the Watchers work. They'll do what's in their best interests, not Buffy's. As far as Social services is concerned, well, we'll deal with them when we have to. For now, they don't know, and we're not going to tell them." Dawn's big blue eyes clouded with worry." Spike hurried to reassure her and himself. "Don't worry, Dawn. I'll protect Buffy and the baby. And you. No one's breaking up our little family." His voice, strong and clear calmed her fears for the moment.   
  
Spike needed to know how bad the situation really was. "We need money, Spike. Buffy's barely making it now. She doesn't make enough to take care of all of us. Babies costs money. There are Buffy's doctor visits. We've got to set up a nursery. The mortgage payment on the house will be due soon. She's going to have to quit Doublemeat eventually, and then where will we be?" Spike knew things had been tough for the Summers girls, but Buffy had been adamant about making it on her own. "I offered to help. Your sis didn't want it." He was still a little pissed about that, but the situation was different now. They were having a baby. There was no way their baby was going to go without.   
  
"C'mon. I want to show you something." Spike grabbed her hand and helped her down the rickety ladder. He still hadn't fixed it, since Buffy blew up the lower level. "What the hell happened down here Spike?" Dawn asked as she took in the charred walls and furniture. "Buffy." He answered and stepped behind the curtain. Spike could see the tunnel quite clearly, but he knew Dawn couldn't. He flicked his lighter, giving them a little illumination. Dawn grimaced at the slime coating the wall, which reminded her of that goo they dumped on you on Nickelodeon. She kept her hand firmly wrapped around Spike's bicep as he led her down a series of hallways. They finally reached a room with a giant hole in the ceiling. "Are we under another crypt?" Dawn tried to peer into darkness, but couldn't see anything.   
  
"Yeah, it is, but it was buried in an earthquake a few centuries ago. I stumbled upon it when I came back."   
  
"Which time was that? When you kidnapped Willow and Xander for the love potion or when the Initiative caught you?" Spike could see her smiling broadly. "Cheeky, little broad, aren't you? Well, this was before the damn Initiative caught me."   
  
"Oh. You mean when you had that ring, and fought Buffy at school." Dawn felt the air shift and knew Spike was nodding near her ear. "OK, Bit, I'm going to jump up. Then, I'll pull you up." Dawn looked at him skeptically, but he couldn't see her. Spike seriously hoped he didn't embarrass himself. He leapt, and cleared the hole. "Dawn reach up." Dawn did as he asked, and nearly screamed when she felt his hands grip her tightly. She closed her eyes tightly, and prayed he wouldn't drop her. She had her eyes tightly closed, so she didn't realize until Spike shook her, that she'd made it safely. "Whew, I knew you had it in you." Spike gave her a look that said sure, you did. "I did." She defended.   
  
"Don't move, Dawn. Let me light a candle." Spike scanned the room and found the lantern that was left from 2 years ago. Dawn heard the flick of Spike's lighter, then gasped as she saw the contents of the room.   
  
"Holy Shit!!" She screamed. Spike smiled, pretty impressed with the treasure. "We're rich. Oh, my god, we're rich! I can't believe it!" Dawn jumped up and down, shrieking at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Dawn!" Dawn stopped, nearly faint from the head rush. Spike grabbed her arm to steady her. "Take deep breaths, Dawn. Slowly! That's it, slowly." He commanded.   
  
"What…what is the place?" Dawn asked, looking at the gold doubloons and jewels littering the room.   
  
"This", Spike waved his hand across the room, "is the Treasure of Amara. The Amara was a Spanish ship that went down in 1429 off the coast of California. The Gem of Amara was rumored, quite truthfully, to grant a vampire the ability to walk in the sun." Spike smiled remembering the almost invincible feeling that overcame him when he put it on. Then, of course, Buffy had kicked his ass and took it off. Spike fingered a large ruby ring, and wondered briefly, how it would look on Buffy's hand. Yeah, right, that'll happen the very day the Poofter stops brooding.   
  
"You've known about this stuff for 2 years and you never told me. Do you know what we could have done with all that money?" Spike arched an eyebrow at her and she quickly amended. "What you could have done with this money?"  
  
"I would have shared with you, Nib." Spike stood in front of the huge table, and began picking through the pieces. "Start looking for small heavy pieces. Things we can sell and get some quick money for."   
  
Dawn rolled her sleeves up and started sorting through the jewelry. "Do you want the coins or the jewels? And who's going to buy this stuff? Museums, dealers? Because we're going to need a lot of money in a short amount of time." Like tomorrow, but she didn't say that. Spike had found a way to support them, and for that, she was grateful.   
  
Spike thought for a moment. There was only one person who could fence this stuff. Tiger. The bloody bastard would take a huge cut, but he could probably get them a fair price. Spike didn't really know of anyone else he could trust with this, not that he trusted Tiger all that much. "I know someone who can help and he'll be discreet. Or as discreet as my money can buy." The only other place he could go would be LA, and after last night, he wasn't leaving Buffy and Dawn alone again.   
  
"Tell me again why you are staying in the cemetery when you could have a kick ass place." Spike shrugged, and said simply. "That's not my thing, you know?" And strangely, she did. Money had never mattered to Spike. It was always about Buffy.  
  
Dawn looked around and found an old canvas bag, and started loading coins, gem-encrusted knives, cups, and rings. After a hour, Spike called a halt to the scavenger hunt. "It's getting late Dawn. We can come back for more later. I think we've got enough to keep the hounds at bay for a couple of months."   
  
Dawn wiped sweat off her brow. "Eww, I'm all sweaty. Buffy's going to wonder what I've been up to." Spike tied the bag with a piece of twine, and dropped it with a thud to the ground. "Ok, Bit, it's your turn. Just be careful of the bag when you let go, okay?" She nodded and sat down near the hole. She reached up, and Spike lowered her till she could drop safely to the ground. Spike blew out the lantern, and dropped silently in front of Dawn. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She screamed. Spike hauled her against him, and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "Never. Come on let's get you home before Buffy's sends out a hunting party."   
  
Xander clamped the lock shut, securing the site. He used to look forward to leaving work, going home or to the Magic Box, to Anya. His heart ached when he thought of her, so beautiful in her white dress, looking up at him with such trust and love. He shut his eyes, trying to block out the anguished look on her face when she realized they weren't getting married. He wished he could take that day back. Now, all he wanted was to see her, touch her, make her understand how wrong he was. Before he knew it, he had made the turn onto Main Street. The Magic Box was up ahead. He pulled over and parked. While he was here, he might as well check the place out, make sure it was locked up good and tight. His mind kept replaying Spike's words over and over. He was wrong, of course. Xander loved Buffy as a friend, nothing more. The memory of her death was just too painful and he was just protective of her, like any good friend should be. Spike, of course, wouldn't understand that. He didn't have friends. He didn't have people who cared about him. 'She'd rather be with a demon, like me, than a human like you.' Bastard! Xander shook his head. He needed to concentrate on Anya. They just needed to talk, then everything would be fine. He could explain why he had to leave. She would understand. She had to.   
  
Xander stumbled when he saw the petite blond inside the store. He rubbed his eyes, thinking this was some weird mirage or hallucination. Anya. She was smiling at a customer at something he'd said. Jealousy, hot and blinding, rush through Xander, making him dizzy. She was his girl. And then, he was moving. His feet carrying him through the door, past the startled customer, and to the blond behind the cash register. His face radiated his happiness and relief that she was back. Her eyes, though, brought him up short. Eyes that once danced with joy and excitement, were cold and distant.   
  
"Xander." Anya said emotionless. She looked him up and down. He looked awful. Good. She wanted him to suffer as much as she had. He hadn't, but he would.   
  
"Anya, I was so worried." He took a step towards her, and she immediately stepped back. Xander stopped, his arms reaching out for her, when he realized she didn't want him any closer to her. "Are you okay?" He asked. Anya gave him a dirty look that said 'you're an idiot!' before answering him dryly.   
  
"Yes, Xander, I'm fine. I've had time to think and cry, and I'm over it. Yes, it hurt. It still hurts, but I'm doing better now that I'm back at work. Oh, and by the way, I'm keeping the ring. It's the least I deserve for putting up with you for 3 years."  
  
"Anya, the ring is yours. I don't want it back. I still want to marry you."  
  
"That's funny, Xander, because now, I don't want to marry you." Anya reached behind her and picked up a jar of powder. She brushed past him and went up the stairs to place it on shelf.   
  
"Anya, can we please talk?" Xander grabbed her as she walked past, but she shook his hands off her. "Don't touch me again!" She sneered. Xander held up his hands in surrender. "I won't, but please Anya, can you just stop for a moment and listen to me?"   
  
Anya crossed her arms over her chest, and tapped her foot impatiently. "Well, get on with it. I've got things to do."   
  
Xander swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I should have told you sooner about my fears, but I was scared I would lose you." Anya felt her heart break a little bit more, seeing him so distraught and pained. "I wasn't ready to get married. I should have told you that."  
  
"Yes, you should have Xander. You betrayed my trust, my love for you. Before I met you, I didn't believe it was possible to love someone so completely." Her voice hitched. "You made me believe in love and honor and trust, and then you threw all that out the window. I will never forgive you!" She took a deep breath. She had to do this if she was ever going to be free. "I will never forgive you for lying to me. You never loved me."  
  
"An, that's not true. I did love you. I do love you." Xander pleaded. They were both heedless of the tears streaming down their faces. "Please believe me. I love you."   
  
"No, you don't Xander. You love Buffy. You just won't admit it. It's always been her. I should have seen the signs. I should have known." Anya sat down at the research table. The anger she felt slowly replaced by a blissfully numbing sensation around her heart. "It's always been about her." She looked up at Xander, who was standing beside her. "The first time you told me you loved me was when Riley left. You thought Buffy was going to be with him, so she was off-limits. You asked me to marry you when you thought we were going to die. Then Buffy died, and we weren't so important anymore. Now, this. You were never going to go through with the wedding because you feared we were too much like your parents. You would have never left Buffy at the altar. She's not me. I'm not her. You two get along very well. " Anya sighed softly, and twisted the ring on her left hand. "Everything comes back to Buffy, don't you see? You can't let go of her. You can't let go of the past. And that's not good enough for me anymore. I won't be second best to anyone." She pulled the ring off her finger, looking fondly at it one last time before leaving it on the table. "I.. I don't need this anymore. I thought I wanted it. I don't. It's over Xander." Anya lifted her head high, and walked away from the only man she ever loved.   
  
Xander heard the door jingle as she walked outside. He picked up the ring, sadden and empty. He placed the ring in his coat pocket, and walked out of the shop. He saw Anya standing off to the side. He walked quickly past her. There was nothing he could say to her now. He wouldn't even try.   
  
"So, you're going to fence the jewels, and then what? Remember, you're not supposed to know about the baby. How are you going to explain giving me the money?" Dawn looked over at Spike, expectantly. "I'm assuming little Bit that you've got some plan for that, seeing as how you're masterminding everything else." Spike turned in time to see Dawn stick her tongue at him. "Yes, I have a plan." Dawn said smiling. "I can get all the account numbers for our bills, and you can start paying them off. When the mail comes, I'll swipe them and she'll never know." Spike smirked. "She'll know."  
  
Dawn had to agree. "Okay, how about this? Just deposit a little money at a time into her account. She'll think she's just not spending as much or stretching it farther."   
  
"That's possible. We won't have to keep this from her for too long. Just until she tells me about the baby. Then, I'm telling her the truth. There've been enough secrets between us already." Spike pulled up to the house. "Okay, Nib. I'll be back later."   
  
"You're not coming in? Why? You haven't seen her all day. Don't you want to check on her?"   
  
"I do, Dawn, but Red's probably home, and Tara's already here. I'll be back later, before patrol. I promise. Now, get. I've got some business to take care of."   
  
"One last thing, then I'm going. Have you ever heard of a Slayer being pregnant before?" Spike put the car in park, and ran through his limited knowledge of Slayer lore. "Ah, no, why?"  
  
"Buffy wants to know how she got pregnant. I mean technically, this isn't supposed to happen." Dawn sighed. "Well, anyway, if you can think of anything, let me know. Tara and I are searching the Council's records for clues."  
  
"Just be careful, luv. We don't want to alert them to anything." Dawn told him she'd see him later, and hopped out of the car. At the front door, she waved goodbye. Spike waited, then pulled around to the back of the house. He had no intention of being this close to Buffy and not seeing her. He loved Dawn. He really did, but he didn't want to answer a lot of questions about him and Buffy, when he didn't know the answers himself. What exactly were they doing? Buffy had let him hold her, comfort her, but then again she was sick. A strong, healthy Buffy was a different creature all together. He only hoped those infamous pregnancy hormones made her easier to deal with. He pulled his blanket out and sprinted for the back door. He flung it open, and slipped inside. He stopped and listened. No one seemed to be alerted to his presence. Dawn and the witches were in the living room talking. Spike tiptoed through the dining room and up the stairs. Dawn rolled her eyes. Who did he thinking he was fooling? Let him think he was stealthy. It was good for his ego. She turned back to Willow and Tara, laughing. Adults!  
  
Spike opened Buffy's door and saw her sleeping, curled up in the fetal position around Mr. Gordo. He slipped quietly into the room, and watched her. He sat on the floor next to her. She was so beautiful. Her shoulder-length hair hung over her face. He reached out to touch her cheek, pushing her hair back. She sighed, but didn't awaken. He closed his eyes, and listened to the steady hum of their heartbeats. Spike knew he was taking a risk being up here with her, but he couldn't stay away from them. They were his whole life. Two days ago, he was heartbroken and alone, angry at himself and even angrier at Buffy. Now, he was going to be a father, but would he be with Buffy? That was the million dollar question.  
  
"Spike, don't you know it's not polite to stare at someone?" Buffy's voice was heavy with sleep. She gazed at him drowsily. "I know love, but, hey, I'm evil. I can't help it." She laughed at that. "You feeling better?" Spike stroked her cheek, loving the feel of her warm skin. "Mmm." Her eyes were drooping again. "Go back to sleep luv. I'll be back later. We need to talk, but not now. You rest." She held his fingers against her cheek. Her eyes opened wide, staring him into silence. "I don't want to sleep." Spike was glad he didn't need to breath. Those hazel eyes so clear, but with a hint of desire. He wanted more than anything to press into her warm flesh until she screamed, but for once, he wasn't going to let his other head control his thinking. "No, you sleep." He kissed her head, her nose, her lips. "I'll be back. I promise." She nodded, too tired to argue with him. "Your loss." She mumbled. "Yeah, I know." He smiled into her hair, and stood up. Spike brushed his hand down her cheek again, almost giving in when she sighed, and left.   
  
  
"So, Spike thinks that Warren has got someone who can shift into demon-form." Dawn was saying to Tara and Willow. "That's the only thing that makes sense. He said that when he hit it, the chip went off." Buffy sat down on the steps and listened to the conversation going on in the living room. "So, we're looking for a prophecy that might explain what the nerds are trying to do?" Willow asked her forehead scrunched up in confusion. "I just can't believe they'd go to these extremes to get Buffy. It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"They've been stalking her for months. Xander told me they have pictures of all of us. Surveillance-type photos." Tara shuddered. "It gives me the creeps thinking about it."   
  
"We'll have to be more careful when we're out." Willow said, getting up to check on the pasta.   
  
Buffy waited till she heard Willow in the kitchen. "Hey, guys." Buffy curled up next to Dawn on the sofa. Dawn took her hand, and laced her fingers with Buffy's. "Any luck finding a prophecy or spell to explain her?" She said gesturing to her stomach. "No. Willow's going to start going through the Watcher's files, checking to see if anything fits in the time period we gave her. Once she's in, we'll start looking into the other Slayers history."   
  
"Ok. I just need to know something. I want to enjoy this pregnancy, not worry that I'm getting ready to give birth to the next Master." Buffy had to be realistic. Her baby could be evil. She had to know before this pregnancy went too far. Her hand flew to her mouth.   
  
"Buffy, are you getting ready to hurl again?" Dawn asked, scooting back.   
  
"No. Just had a really unpleasant thought." Willow sauntered in, effectively ending all discussion on the baby.  
  
"Buffy, you're up. That's great. Xander will be here soon. We're going to patrol after dinner."   
  
"Thanks, Willow, but I think I want to go. I've been cooped up in this house for 4 days, and it's driving me a bit crazy." Buffy needed to punch something, anything, preferably demon. "Spike's going with me. He'll have my back." Buffy pinched Dawn, who was grinning happily.   
  
"Are you sure, Buffy? I mean. You've been sick. Xander and I don't mind. To tell you the truth, I think he needs to vent a little. He was acting really strange this morning." Tara had heard all about Spike and Xander's argument when he came to take Dawn to school. She hadn't mentioned anything to Buffy, knowing she had other things on her mind.   
  
"Why don't you split up?" Dawn suggested. "You and Spike take half the cemeteries and Xander and Willow will take the other half. I'll stay here and work with Tara on the research."  
  
"You know, you're not bad with the strategizing, Dawnie." Dawn grinned, happy to be contributing something to the Scoobies. Buffy stroked Dawn's hair, continually amazed with her. These last few days had shown Buffy a different, more mature side to Dawn. She was handling the news of the baby and Spike a lot better than she'd thought she would. Could have saved myself a lot of grief if I'd told her sooner.  
  
"I'll get it." Tara peered out the door and saw a disheveled Xander standing on the stoop. "Hey, Xander."   
  
"Shit!" Buffy said under her breath. Dawn looked at her, questioning. "Anya's supposed to be coming over later." Dawn mouthed 'oh'. That wasn't good. Anya, Spike, and Xander all under one roof. Ooh, major bad karma about to occur.  
  
Xander loped in, and sat down dejectedly in the chair. He was staring fixedly at a spot on the carpet, not saying anything. Willow knelt before him. She lifted his chin, gasping at the tears she saw there. "What happened?" She asked softly.   
  
"She gave me her ring back. Told me she didn't want to see me again."  
  
They all sat stunned. Anya gave the ring back. She loved that ring. To Buffy, at least, that was the death blow to their relationship. "I can't understand why she didn't want to work things out, Xander." Dawn asked.  
  
"She had her reasons. She didn't trust me anymore. She said I never loved her." Willow reached for him, stroking his hair as he cried. "That's not true. You loved Anya. Why would she think something stupid like that?" Xander shook his head into her shoulder.   
  
"I love her, Will. I don't think I can live without her."   
  
"You can live without love." Buffy said, stunning them all with her statement. "You just close yourself off. You don't let anyone in. It's possible to walk, talk, eat, sleep, and never love." They all stared at her. Buffy didn't seem to care or notice their shocked looks. She had walked around for months, not feeling anything, trying not to love any of them. Oh, yeah, it was possible, until that one sliver of light got through the darkness. It was impossible, then, to keep yourself cloaked in the dark. She felt him. She glanced up into a pair of blue eyes and felt lit up from the inside out. Oh, yeah, impossible after that first ray of light.   
  
"Hope, I'm not disturbing a potentially boring Scooby meeting." Spike drawled. Various looks assailed him, but he never stopped looking at Buffy. He had heard her, felt her sadness, and hoped she'd let him take away all her pain. "What's new on the Scooby front? Are we patrolling tonight or what?"   
  
"We're patrolling, dead boy, you're not." Spike ignored Xander, deciding to stare Buffy into the ground.   
  
"Ah, Xander, we're all patrolling. Buffy and Spike are going in one direction. We're going in another." Willow smiled to soften the blow. Xander looked defeated. "Hey, let's eat, then we can all go out and find something to kill. You'll like that, won't you Xander? Something evil to beat on?" Willow pulled Xander with her into the kitchen.  
  
"That's cheerful." Dawn added and pulled away from Buffy to set the table. Tara took one look at the obvious hormone fest going on between Buffy and Spike and wisely decided to help Dawn.   
  
Spike and Buffy continued to stare at each other, neither one making a move. "You don't mind patrolling with me, do you, Spike? I know we haven't done it in awhile." Spike smiled, and Buffy blushed. "Not that, you idiot. Patrol. Fight. Slay."   
  
Spike shrugged and sat down, grabbing her feet and pulling them into his lap. "Is this some new foreplay of yours? Because I don't think so." Spike loved her best when she was fighting, but that natural tendency of hers to be a little smart ass was so endearing. "No, luv, just thought you'd like to put your feet up since that's all you've been doing these last few days." Buffy yanked her feet out of his lap, grinning evilly when he winced. "Hey, watch the goods, luv." He leaned forward, and whispered softly. "You may want to play again someday, so don't damage anything important."  
  
Buffy tried not to smile, but failed. "You're deluded and vain to boot. Terrific combination."  
  
"You didn't mind, Goldilocks! Now, don't deny it. I've got the bite marks to prove it."  
  
"Would you stop?" She pleaded, not serious in the least bit. "Someone is going to hear you."  
  
"Two out of the four people in this house know the truth, so I've got a fifty-fifty chance of being caught by someone already hipped to it. But I'll stop, because I want to discuss something with you."   
  
Buffy sat up straighter. Spike had that serious look to him, like he was thinking, and Spike thinking was never good. Unless he was planning something truly decadent to try in bed. Spike saw Buffy's face flush, and wondered what was going on inside that blond head.   
  
"Those nerds are following you." She said she knew that. Heard it from Dawn. "Well, then, don't you think you should be staying close to home? Maybe, you should quit Doublemeat until things settle down, get those wankers off the street."   
  
Buffy shot out of her seat. "What the hell is this, Spike? I can't stop working. I have a house note, a kid sister, bills, and...." Oh, lord, she was getting ready to say a baby on the way. Spike was looking at her, waiting for to finish. "And groceries to buy. I can't let them stop me from making money."  
  
Spike stood up because he hated when she looked down on him. "Well, guess what luv?" His voice rose. "They've already cost you money. You haven't worked in days. Do you still have a job?" Buffy's lip trembled, but he continued. "You can't continue to leave Dawn alone. You didn't see those pictures. They've been following you all over town. They've been to the school. They've been watching the Bit. I don't know about you, but it scares me, and I'm the Big Bad."   
  
Xander and Willow came out of the kitchen, and stood listening to their argument. Xander had to admit, he was right. Warren's gang was far more dangerous than they'd suspected.   
  
"I can take care of Dawn. I always have." Spike had that murderous gleam in his eye, and Buffy laughed. "You're supposed to be intimidated, luv, not amused." He huffed, then sat down.   
  
Willow, Xander, Tara, and Dawn all drifted back into the living room. Buffy looked at each of them. Her family. Then down at Spike, her heart. She wouldn't let anyone, man or demon, hurt them. "I'll consider looking for another job, but for now, all we can do is stick together. Dawn will be escorted to and from school, unless she's going to the crypt. The rest of us can take care of ourselves. The game plan is to find Warren, take him down, and get on with the daily business of keeping Sunnydale safe." Buffy wanted to take his hand, kiss it, and reassure him that everything was going to be okay, but she didn't. He'd probably kill over from shock, anyway.   
  
"Can we save Sunnydale, after dinner? I'm starved." Dawn announced as she headed for the table.   
  
Leave it to a teenager to put things into perspective. Spike thought. He hung back while they ate. He was content to watch TV and Buffy. She was relaxed for the first time in days. He felt her eyes on him throughout dinner, and would turn to catch her staring at him, smiling just for him. It warmed his heart. The tension from her homicidal delusions, her unexpected pregnancy quickly dissolved amid food and mindless chatter.   
  
  
After giving Dawn her instructions for the night and telling her she loved her, Buffy and Spike headed out for the west cemetery. They'd decided patrolling near his crypt might be too tempting, so they went in the opposite direction.   
  
"Thanks for coming out with me tonight." Buffy swung the battle axe lazily by her side.   
  
"No problem. If anyone's going to take you down, it'll be me, not some geek with an oversized ego." Spike sped up as he sighted a group of 4 vamps huddled around a grave. Buffy, of course, was too busy admiring her axe to notice them. Buffy sensed them alright, but she knew he liked to remind her of his vampire superiority.   
  
"That Slayer sense going to kick in anytime soon, Pet. There're about 4 vamps waiting for a new fledgling to rise. You up for a spot of violence or are you all tuckered out?" Buffy stopped in her tracks. Damn vamp was so smug. She'd show him who was tired and who was wired. Spike looked beside him, totally expecting some stinging retort, and she wasn't there. He spun around, but she'd disappeared.   
  
"Bloody hell, Slayer. Great time to take a piss." She was going to be the death of him. He knew the moment he'd laid eyes on her, she was going to turn his life upside down. Should have run screaming out of this damn town. Where the hell was she? She was nearby, of that he was sure. He could smell her. Damn vanilla lotion was strong. One of the vamp saw him coming, and stepped away from the others.   
  
"Oi, lookey here, if it isn't the Slayer's toy, Spike. How ya been? The Slayer still squeezing you by the dangling bits." Spike looked at the young vamp, and asked himself 'Was I that stupid when I was young?'  
  
"Come on boys, we've got some time before Freddie over there rises. Let's have some fun, then we'll feed from this sorry excuse for a vampire's carcass." Spike turned his neck, hearing the bones pop. He was going to thoroughly enjoy kicking this punk's ass. He wondered how long Buffy was going to let this go on before joining in.   
  
"Are you going to talk me to death? If so, please stop. I give up." Spike smirked, then roared. Buffy sat on top of a headstone, and watched as the two vamps tried to jump Spike. She hadn't planned on taking a seat to watch the fight, but after sizing up the competition she decided to let Spike have a go alone. He would be fine. To tell the truth, she was a little worried about fighting now that she was pregnant. Her body had taken worse abuse, but now there was the baby to worry about. She grimaced as she heard a bone break, and looked relieved when she realized it wasn't one of Spike's. He was having a blast. The duster was twisting in the night, almost invisible save for the moonlight that shone on it. She wanted in. Buffy jumped to the ground, inching closer to the remaining vamps. She saw them trying to sneak up on Spike, and thought it was high time she helped her baby's daddy.   
  
"Now, you weren't going to jump him from behind were you?" The vamps turned and saw the tiny blond woman, and licked their lips. "Eww! Gross! I know dental hygiene isn't important to the dead, but can we say 'Floss, Nightly'."  
  
Spike heard her and laughed, feeling the old familiar surge course through him. It seemed like months since they'd last fought together, and he was on cloud 9. His momentary distraction, though, allowed the loud mouth vamp to get in a right cross to his jaw. Spike ducked the next punch, and twisted his arm behind his back, loving the sounds of breaking bones and agonized scream. What a pretty melody. He thought and yanked his arm again. While this was something he and Buffy readily enjoyed, this couldn't be good for the baby. He thought glumly.   
  
Buffy flipped one vamp, and kicked the other one in the gut. She should end this, but it had been days, and she felt a little rusty. As long as they didn't hit her in the stomach, they'd live another minute. Spike spun the vamp he had pinned to the tree around. "See the blond." He motioned. "Isn't she amazing? She's got great fighting skills. Too bad you didn't get to meet her. You might have lived longer." With that, he twisted the guy's head, till nothing but dust filled the air. He fanned at the dust, stepping over to the side to watch Buffy finish off her opponents.   
  
"Need some help, pet?" He smiled as she flipped him off, and completed a roundhouse kick to the vamp that had him lying flat on his back dazed. Buffy whipped Mr. Pointy out and jabbed fast and quick into his chest. That left one vamp and from the looks of it, a newly risen fledgling. Spike saw the battle axe leaning against the headstone, and calmly walked over, scooped it up, and waited till the fledgling was halfway out of the grave, before slicing its head off. Buffy straddled the last vamp, and staked him. "That's one of my favorite positions, luv. Please don't use it on any other vamps. Might make me jealous."   
  
Buffy wiped the vamp dust over her hands, and stood up to face a smirking Spike. "Is that all you think about, Spike?"  
  
"When I'm with you? Pretty much." Spike moved closer till they were inches apart. "You okay. That didn't tire you out did it?" Buffy shook her head no. "It felt great. I hate being sick. I thought I was going to go absolutely batty if I didn't get out soon."  
  
"I know. We all need something to relieve the tension, and usually with us it's a good ass-kicking." Spike lifted his hand to her hair, brushing it back over her shoulder.   
  
"Spike?" Buffy's eyes were wide, and Spike could tell she felt the same electric charge in the air. Damn, here. No! They were not going to have 'back together sex' in a damn cemetery. "Not tonight, Slayer. It would be wrong, and like you said it would just be an escape. I don't think..."   
  
Buffy slipped her arms around his waist and pulled his body flush to hers. It was the same move he'd used on her earlier, with the same results: Speechlessness. She felt so soft and warm, and all he wanted was to stay like this forever. Buffy had other ideas, though. Her hands inched up his back, caressing and stroking his skin through his shirt. He felt on fire, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. She was staring into his eyes, and for once, he was the one left flailing. She stood on her toes, and brushed her lips softly over his, but she didn't stop there. She placed kisses on his chin, his cheeks, his nose, before finally settling once again on his lips. Spike groaned, and tightened his grip on her waist. Sex with Spike was phenomenal, but his kisses swept her off her feet. Literally, she thought as Spike picked her up and carried her over to a headstone. He sat her down gently, never once breaking the kiss. Spike couldn't say how long the kiss lasted, who pulled away first.  
  
"I hadn't planned on starting this conversation like that." Buffy said breathlessly.   
  
"Nice opening, though." Spike said, lovingly. He leaned in and kissed her again on the lips.   
  
"Okay, enough, well, not really, but enough for right now." Buffy pushed away from Spike. He stood between her legs, with his hands on either side of her hips. Not too close, but not too far away either. "So, Blondie, you've definitely got my attention. What did you want to talk about?" Spike hoped it was the baby, but he doubted it.  
  
"I want to date."   
  
Spike blinked. "What did you just say? You want to date. Who?" The bloody wanker was dead, that's all there was to it. How in the hell was she going to start dating when she was carrying his child?   
  
"You." She said softly. Too softly. "Hello, earth to Spike. Did you hear me?"   
  
"I heard you, Slayer, but let's get this straight. You're not.. Did you just say you wanted to date me?" Buffy nodded and Spike grabbed her, raining kisses down on her face, in her hair. He was squeezing her so tightly, she thought her ribs would crack. "Ow, rib!" Spike pulled back, horrified. He ran his hands over her body, checking to see if anyplace else was injured. Oh, god, the baby. What have I done? "Are you alright? I'm such a fool. I.."  
  
"Spike, I'm fine. You rearranged my organs, but see," and she took his hand and ran it over her chest and stomach, "everything's all good." Spike was already pale, and if possible, he got even paler. He stepped out of her grasp, and took several deep breaths, mumbling to himself.   
  
"Spike, you couldn't hurt me if you tried, and you have." She smirked, and he knew the little chit was thinking about the hot wax. Well, that would keep him up tonight. "Thanks, Buff."  
  
"Now, come here. I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you." Spike strode back over to her, and leaned against the headstone. "Why now, Buffy? We were together for months, and you never wanted to acknowledge us, so why now?" She'd hurt him. She knew that. The Big Bad wasn't such a bad ass after all. It hurt her to hear the anguish in his voice, and know she'd caused it.   
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"Well, there's your problem right there." Buffy smacked him, playfully. "Stop it, I'm serious. Look, after the house, I didn't think we'd happen again. I thought I'd get you out of my system." Spike turned to look at her, and what he saw made him ache on the inside. "But damnit, you were right. I crave you." Spike noted the present tense use of the verb crave, and wanted to shout. "I want you, but I also don't want this to be about sex only. We used to be friends."   
  
"Oh, come on, Buffy, when have we ever been friends?"   
  
"I know. We'll never be friends. I do remember what you said to me. I never thought it would apply to us. That's why we have to try to make this work."   
  
Spike was stunned. She remembered, which meant this was probably the closest Buffy was going to come to admitting she loved him. He could accept that.   
  
She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. "I want to try at least. Don't you? Don't you want to see what it would be like being out in the open, no holds barred. You and me, together." Her hand slid down and she laced her fingers through his.   
  
"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." He brought their hands to his mouth, and kissed hers, whispering a promise to do right by her this time. "So, Ms. Summers, how do we go about this?"  
  
Buffy jumped down, and smoothed her coat out. She turned away from a very amused Spike, took a moment to collect herself, then turned back.   
  
"Hi, I'm Buffy Summers. And you are?"  
  
"William Develin, but you can call me Spike." 


	6. Truths, realizations, and a baby

Ch. 6  
To say the last 2 weeks had been hectic would have been an understatement in Buffy's opinion. Not only did she have to deal with her new relationship with Spike, but the repercussions of it. Xander was upset with her, mad at Spike, actually just plain pissed off. Anya still refused to speak to him, and Buffy herself was close to telling him to stop coming over. Tara was upset with her for lying to Willow. Dawn was so giddy, Buffy thought she might puke. Thankfully, the morning sickness was slacking off. Willow was overjoyed to have Tara around so much, but starting to get suspicious about the direction the research was going in. And to top it all off, Buffy wasn't able to get into her favorite pair of pants.   
  
"Dawn, if your butt isn't down here in 2 minutes, you're walking to school!" Buffy closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to relieve the pressure. It was only 7:30 and she already had a headache. She knew most of the tension came from the inevitable argument she'd have with Xander when he arrived. He had taken it upon himself, ever since he walked in on a particularly hot make-out session with Spike, to remind her of the grave and stupid error she was making by getting involved with the dead. Sheesh, he didn't give her any credit. She thought about her decision everyday. And then she thought about their baby, and how much Spike would love her. The pros of dating Spike far out weighed the cons. Besides that, she felt special and loved when she was with him. If Spike loved their child with a tenth of the love he felt for her, she'd be a lucky little girl. Buffy smiled thinking about her daughter. She hoped she had Spike's blue eyes. Tara and Dawn had asked her why she kept referring to the baby as a girl, and Buffy had told them, that somehow she knew she was having a girl. Maybe, it had to do with being the Slayer, and girl-power, but this baby, her baby was a girl. At least, she was certain of one thing in her life. Her feelings for Spike were, well, complicated.   
  
"Dawn!" She yelled, finally opening her eyes.   
  
"What?" Dawn asked nearly causing Buffy to fall off the stool. "I've been standing right here in front of you, and you never noticed me. Thinking about Spike, again?" Buffy rolled her eyes at her sister, Spike's greatest ally and apt pupil in mischief.   
  
"No, just dreading my daily lecture from Xander." Dawn smiled and grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge.   
  
"You're dreading it. I'm dreading it. After he leaves here, I get the full 'Dawnie, you're too young to understand how wrong this is' lecture. I'm sick of it. I'm considering riding the bus, and you know how much I hate that." Dawn thought the school bus was for the true freaks in Sunnydale. Forget the actual demons and hellbeasts she'd faced, members of the chess club, the debate team, and science club were the real aliens around here.   
  
Buffy smiled, feeling much better. At least, there was someone else sharing her pain. Spike didn't care. Told her he'd actually enjoyed Xander catching them. Said it was the best show he'd seen in ages. Willow and Tara were staying out of it.   
  
"I wish he understood why I'm dating Spike?" Buffy sighed, then got up to pour the lukewarm tea she'd been sipping down the drain. She turned back, and leaned against the sink.   
  
"Why does he need to understand it, Buffy? It's your decision. It's your life. You lo..like Spike a lot, and he loves you. End of discussion." Dawn swiped the raisin toast off Buffy's plate and munched on it thoughtfully. "Buff, when are you going to tell Spike? The unwearables are piling up in your room. He's going to notice your stomach soon. Hell, everybody's going to notice baby Summers, there."  
  
"Baby Summers-Develin is ruining my wardrobe. Those new brown slacks I bought 2 weeks ago?" Dawn squinted, trying to remember them. "Can't zip them. They are so cute, Dawn, and now, they're in the pile." Buffy looked downright miserable. "As far as Spike goes, I'm going to tell him this week. I want him to go to my next appointment with me. Dr. Schulz is going to do the ultrasound."   
  
Dawn clapped her hands together excitedly. "Can I come?" Buffy smiled at her, then moaned when she heard the doorbell ring. Since Xander found them sprawled together on her bed, the front door was now locked at all times. If a demon was after you, you'd better call ahead. "Sure, Dawnie, we'll need for you to hold the door open while Spike tries not to become a crispy fritter."   
  
Dawn grabbed another piece of toast and gulped down the last of her orange juice. Buffy hugged her good-bye, swung the door open, pushed Dawn out, and slammed it in Xander's face before he could even say 'hello'. She locked the door, not feeling the least bit guilty about shutting Xander out. Tara had left some stuff for her to read, so she sat down on the sofa, determined to get a few hours' reading in before heading to work at 10.   
  
Buffy thumbed through the dozen or so pages that Tara had copied from the Council site. Willow decided to narrow the search by calendar year and season. There were 5 detailed prophecies listed, but none of them mentioned anything about conception or involved a slayer and a vampire. The Council was nothing if thorough. The prophecies made for interesting reading. The Hellmouth was due for another apocalypse this winter. It was good to know she didn't need to make any plans for Christmas. You'll be 2 months old, my little one, and a seasoned pro by the time you're 5. She thought sadly.  
  
Staring bleary eyed at the ancient words, Buffy wondered again if this was the right course to take. There had to be some reason why Spike was able to get her pregnant. Vampires did not just up and have kids. Slayers didn't either. Some force out there made it possible for her to conceive, and she wanted to know why? If it was magic, who did the spell and why would they want Spike to have a child? One thing was for certain, Spike wasn't human. In all the months they'd been lovers, she'd never felt his skin grow warm or his heart beat, not even after hours upon hours of sex. So, that wasn't it.   
  
Was it the spell that brought her back? Tara had assured her the only changes were cellular, so they wouldn't affect Spike at all.   
  
Was her baby the key to some prophecy that might destroy the world? Please, don't let it be that. She prayed. She was the Slayer. It was her duty to protect the world from evil. Would she be able to protect the world from her own child? Would she sacrifice her baby for the world? It was all so confusing.   
  
Tell him. Her heart pleaded. Don't take this burden on by yourself. It chided. Spike would be the voice of reason. He would know exactly what to say and do. What are you really afraid of? That had been Tara's question the other night, when she pleaded with Buffy to end all this secrecy. What am I afraid of? She thought, dropping her head wearily into her hands.   
  
Vampires are supposed to sleep during the day, and roam at night, but not Spike. He'd always liked living dangerously, besides, Buffy didn't have to be at work until 10. That left them with a couple of hours to themselves.   
  
"Bloody hell, open up, Slayer!" Spike yelled as he banged on the back door. Buffy jumped off the couch, racing through the house, and into the kitchen where she pulled a smoldering Spike inside. She giggled in amusement at the series of obscenities that came out of his mouth. Quite impressive. He knew quite a few.   
  
"Explain to me this death wish you have? You, vampire. Sun, bad."   
  
"Well, luv. There's something to be said about the daylight. Makes everything easier to find." Spike wiggled his eyebrows as he started walked menacingly towards her. Buffy knew that look meant trouble. She stepped back a few feet, grinning, but Spike kept on coming. He grabbed for her and she yelped and took off running. He caught her around the waist, laughing, and fell back on to the sofa, his body taking the brunt of the fall.  
  
"You are such a goof." She laughed. It was good to hear her laugh again. He mused, unaware Buffy was thinking the same thing. I haven't laughed this much in months. Must be the company I'm keeping these days. She sighed as the fear in her gut slowly receded. That's when it hit her. The rightness of him being here in her life. She had missed this: The holding, the touching, the kissing, the caressing, the moaning, the shuddering, the laughing, the gasping, the being together with their bodies connected everywhere.   
  
Buffy clasped his hands which were still around her waist. I'm pregnant. It'd be so easy, and he'd be so happy. Of course, he wouldn't let her out of the house again. He hated Doublemeat, and now that he knew Warren was stalking her, he was even more disdainful of the place. And why she allowed the Cro-Magnon behavior, could only be blamed on her hormones. "Why are you here? I thought we were going to meet after work."  
  
Spike nuzzled the back of her neck, twisting so they were laying on their sides on the couch. "Well," he whispered in her ear, "I knew this was Willow's early day at school, so I thought I'd cook you breakfast this morning." Spike couldn't see Buffy's face, but he knew she didn't believe a word of that drivel. It wasn't as if he could come right out and say 'I wanted to make sure you were okay'. Buffy was an independent woman. She didn't like to be coddled. He had to thank the baby when she was born for mellowing her mom out. The Buffy he knew and loved would have never put up with the overprotectiveness he'd been displaying the last 2 weeks.   
  
"That's so lame, I'm not even going to bother laughing at that." A small part, a really small part of her, liked having Spike looking out for her. There were perks to this dating thing, Buffy decided and wriggled closer to Spike. Yep, definite perks, she thought with a smile, when she heard Spike's gasp.  
  
"Watch it, Buffy. Humans aren't the only ones who get morning stif.."  
  
"Finish that thought, and out the house you go." She felt his laughter deep in her belly. "Seriously, you can't get comfortable. I have to be at work at 10. Lorraine's been more than understanding these last few weeks, but she won't be if I'm late today."  
  
"Well, luv", he said as his hand crept over her hip, eliciting a tremble from her. "I can do a lot of things in the time you have left."   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Ah, that would be no, but thanks for trying." One track mind. She tried to summon righteous indignation, but she couldn't, not with him stroking her back.   
  
Buffy bent over, giving Spike a nice view of her bare back, and started picking up the research papers. Spike saw the papers strewn across the table, and picked one up. "What's this, Buffy?" Buffy tried to swipe it out of his hands, but he pulled it back out of her reach. He quickly scanned the sheet, a sense of dread spreading through his body. "Why are you looking into prophecies?" Spike sat up, seeing her features shadowed in fear.   
  
"I..I.." What could she say? I want to know why your boys are active. I want to know how you got me pregnant. I want to know if this child of ours will be the destroyer of the world. Spike grabbed her trembling hands, and pulled her into his lap. "Tell me. Come on, Slayer, we're in this together. Don't you know that by now, you silly bint?"  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, letting his coolness seep into her weary bones. Spike ran his hands down her back, trying to comfort her. He didn't know what had changed the laughing woman from last night into this scared young girl, but he was determined to bring her back.   
  
"Is it Social Services?" Buffy mumbled no into the crook of his neck. "Did you lose your job?" Again, she said no. "Well, what is it, luv? Is it the Bit?" Buffy shook her head, and hugged him tighter. Luckily, he didn't need to breathe because she was crushing his windpipe. "Are you worried those blokes could hurt you? Find some obscure prophecy to defeat you." She nodded. "Buffy, I wanted to kill you for years. If there was something like that out there, I would have found it." He felt her smile, and it comforted him. Was there something out there, something he'd missed that could do her some harm? He hoped not.  
  
Buffy pressed her lips into his cool skin. It would be so easy to let him take over, solve all her problems. For once, she wouldn't have to be the strong one. She could lean on someone else for a change.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Spike hid his smile in her hair. "What did you say? It was kinda muffled." He pulled at her arms, finally succeeding in releasing the death grip she had on his neck. He looked her steadily in the eyes. "Now, say it again, slowly." Buffy swallowed, the lump in her throat huge. Her eyes watered. This was so hard, but he was looking at her with so much love and affection. It'll be okay. I trust him. I know I'm making the right decision. She assured herself.   
  
"I'm pregnant." She waited nervously while the words sunk in. Oh, god, she thought, panicked. He doesn't want us.  
  
Even though, he knew, had known for weeks, hearing her say it, nearly brought Spike to his tears. "I know." Spike's eyes twinkled brightly.   
  
"What?" Buffy shouted, immediately on the defensive, totally forgetting her fear. She attempted to climb out of his lap, but he held her firmly in his grasp. "Now, relax Buffy. Dawn didn't tell me, neither did Tara." He replied to the accusations and threats coming out her mouth. "Buffy, I'm a vampire. I heard your heartbeats. Yours and the baby."   
  
"Oh." She said simply, momentarily stunned. He'd known all this time, and didn't tell her. Oh, but he told someone. I'm going to kill Dawn. There was no way the little schemer didn't know all about this. Spike saw that murderous gleam in her eye. He and Dawn were in big trouble.   
  
"Now before you get all huffy and mad," he said, drawing Buffy's attention back to him, "thank you". Spike cupped Buffy's face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. "I never thought about kids, you know, being dead and all. Until the Bit, never wanted one of my own. Now, " he said taking her hand in his and rubbing her stomach, "you've given me this precious gift, something that no evil thing like me should want or deserves." Buffy shuddered. She could feel his love radiating off of him, and it was amazing. "I love you so much." Okay," she thought, "that did it. If I don't love him, I'm a fool. Her heart was racing. Her mind was wheeling. She felt faint and dizzy.   
  
"Spike, I.." She wanted to say more but Spike kissed her, his tears and hers mixing together. And then there was no need to talk, as their bodies spoke volumes. It had never been this slow, this awe-inspiring. Except that one time when she'd allowed him to make love to her. The emotions and feelings he'd stirred in her had terrified her with their intensity. As he lay in bed, sleeping peacefully, sated, she'd jumped up, grabbed her clothes, and fled the crypt, running as fast as her legs would take her.   
  
Buffy ran her hand over Spike's shoulder, languidly. She felt good, and the reason for that was nestled quite comfortably at her neck. "You okay, down there? You've been uncharacteristically quiet." Spike laughed, and nipped the tender flesh at her neck.   
  
"Still in shock, pet." Spike shifted till he was on his side, his head resting in his hand. "We're having a baby. You and me. Vampire and Slayer. Can't we ever just follow the rules, luv?"  
  
Buffy ran her fingers through his mussed curls. "Nope. That's not our style." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the nose before continuing. "It's all I've thought about for the last 2 weeks. How did this happen?"  
  
"Well, aside from trying really, really hard. I'm stumped." When she didn't respond back, he knew something was troubling her. Spike searched her hazel eyes, then glanced at the prophecies. "You're worried the baby will be evil, and you'll have to do another Acathla?" Buffy could do nothing but nod. Spike stroked her stomach, his heart overwhelmed with love for her, for his child. "Won't be like that, Buffy. We won't let that happen." Buffy laced her fingers with his, trying to believe him.  
  
"I'm sorry. You must think I'm awful." Her bottom lip trembled, and Spike could tell she was fighting the urge to cry.   
  
"Hey, now. I'm the evil one here, Buffy. Look at me." Buffy shook her head, stubbornly. "Fine, but listen carefully. I liked being evil. I was good at it, but you changed me. All that soddin goodness and light. I didn't want to, but you made me want to change. I wanted to be a better man for you. This child, our child, will have your goodness, your strength, your love. She'll never be evil. She has too much of you in her to be anything else."   
  
"What about you?" Buffy asked, humbled by this creature of the night, her sworn enemy, her lover.   
  
"What about me?" Spike asked defensively.   
  
"Don't you think she'll have part of you in her too?"   
  
Spike's eyes flashed with pain. His soullessness. She actually thought the baby would be evil because of him, because he didn't have a soul like the poofter.   
  
Buffy shook her head. He was so easily hurt, and he thought he was the Big Bad. "Spike," Buffy sighed exasperated. "I'm not talking about you being evil, damnit! Do you think I'm blind? I know you've changed." When was the last time, she'd thought of him as being evil? She couldn't even remember. Buffy took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. It was now or never. "I look at you, and... all I see is this man who loves me, loves my sister, tolerates my friends." She had to make him see. "I should be thanking you. All the things I've done, and you never left. You stayed, and now, I'm going to have a baby. Our baby." Buffy wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.   
  
Spike was speechless. He didn't know what to say. She thought of him as a man. When had that happened. "I didn't think you even liked me." Spike said surprised.   
  
"I like you. Sometimes." She said softly. Spike snickered. God help him, he loved her. "I know." He said, leaning over and sucking erotically on her bottom lip. Buffy threaded her hands through his hair and pulled him up to her mouth. The kiss was forceful and passionate. It spoke of a love both shared, but one of them was too afraid to admit out loud. Spike wanted to devour her. Buffy threw her head back, breathlessly. "No, we can't." She gushed, trying to remember why they couldn't continue. "I've got to go to work." She said, suddenly remembering she had a job. The only response from Spike was to slip further down her body, kissing her collarbone, the valley between her breasts, before latching on to a nipple. Buffy hissed in pleasure. When he looked up at her, his lips posed over her slightly swelled belly, his eyes had turned midnight blue with desire. He took her breath away. He gave her back her life. He gave her a child. Doublemeat could wait. She thought as her body arched into Spike's lips. Possibly forever. 


	7. Too Good to Last, especially in Sunnydal...

Ch. 7  
"Well, congratulations, Buffy. That's great news." Lorraine said enthusiastically to the young woman sitting across from her. Buffy didn't feel guilty in the least bit for lying to Lorraine. Buffy's little fib about just finding out about her pregnancy had staved off her firing for another day. "You're so lucky your exposure to those toxins didn't hurt the baby. Yes, we were very lucky." Buffy admitted sincerely. "The baby is fine. The doctor says she's healthy, that we both are."   
  
Lorraine wasn't a bad boss. Buffy just hated working here, not like Doublemeat was her dream job. "Let me know when you need to go to part-time. I remember my first pregnancy…" Lorraine was saying before the phone rang, cutting her off. Buffy looked heavenward and said a silent thanks. She waved and mouthed 'see ya later, and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the door, and breathed a sigh of relief. Looking down at her day-glow orange uniform and stupid cow/chicken hat, she sighed. "I gave up sex with Spike for this!"   
  
Spike sat up when he saw Buffy come to the register. She'd been inside at least a half-hour, and there'd been no sign of her. Since then, he had tried to stamp down the fear he felt for her and their child. "This is bloody ridiculous." He said to himself. Spike leaned over the steering wheel, staring at the tiny woman who had captured his dead heart. Silly chit had insisted on coming to work. He tried everything in his extensive repertoire to convince her to stay and play. He knew Buffy was more than capable of taking care of herself, but he just got her back. Maybe, one day, this desire, this need to be near her would wane. Yeah, right. If he were honest, he never wanted it to end, that thrill he got each and every time he saw her, touched her. Scanning the area one last time, Spike grabbed the book he'd swiped from the library, "Dr. Spock's Guide to Good Parenting."   
  
Warren and company were also watching Doublemeat and from their vantage points they could clearly see Spike's car. They knew he watched the restaurant, but that was okay. As long as Spike was here, he wouldn't be watching their real target: Dawn. Once they had the Slayer's sister, they would have her. Buffy wouldn't hesitate to trade her life for her baby sister's. The time for them to attack was near, and it was only a matter of time before the Slayer was dead.   
  
  
Anya turned as the bell above the door jingled. "Ah, here's my not-so-trusty assistant. Dawn, you're late. Don't you know it's important to be punctual when you're in business?" Anya counted the last of the money out before replacing it in the register.   
  
"I know, Anya, but I had to talk to my guidance counselor after school."   
  
"Hallie?" Ayna wondered what game Hallie was playing now with Dawn. Buffy would be very angry and probably homicidal if Hallie granted Dawn anymore wishes. Oh, well, she shrugged.   
  
"No, my real guidance counselor. I've learned my lesson, Anya." Dawn said a bit hurt. Dawn removed her book bag, and stowed it behind the counter. She picked up the duster, and began to move the familiar pattern around the store. She dusted the skulls and other novelties first, then hit the books and herbs. Same thing, everyday. Nothing different. Anya chatted away about any and everything. She never mentioned Xander or the wedding, but there were moments when she'd get really quite, and Dawn knew she was thinking about him.   
  
"So, Anya, since I'm slowly regaining your trust, do you think I can run the register next week?" From the jaw-dropped look on Anya's face, Dawn supposed not.   
  
"Dawn, the money machine is for me only. I'm the manager. I deserve to play with the money. You don't. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just, well, I don't trust anyone." Anya blinked to keep the tears in check. "I trusted Xander and look where that got me."   
  
Dawn put the feather duster down, and walked over to Anya. She awkwardly patted her on the back. Dawn's presence surprisingly cheered Anya. It seemed like the rest of them were on Xander's side, even Buffy who'd been dumped by three men in her short life. You'd think she'd be a bit more understanding. Anya thought. She liked Dawn, in an annoying sort of way. The girl had spunk. She hoped she never let anyone try to change her.   
  
"Well, let's get back to work. I got a new shipment in last night, so we've got some inventory to do." Anya pulled a huge notebook, labeled 'Shipments' out from under the counter. "Okay, the shipping manifest says we got in a lot of the herbs we were running low on, a couple of magic books from old Persia, animal feet, and oh, who ordered that?" Anya pulled a box with customer special order forms out, and began flipping through them. "Oh, Tara. Why would Tara order a book on fertility? Do you think she has a new lover? Maybe, they want to have a baby like that singer. That's nice, in a non-conventional, no fun with a male, sort of way."   
  
Dawn, who had been half-listening to Anya, suddenly straightened up. "Ah, who knows? Maybe, it's for a class or something?" Dawn said nervously. Please don't put two and two together. She thought frantically. Too late.   
  
"That's the second book she's ordered. Anya crossed her arms over her chest, her brow furrowed in concentration. "First, the book on prophecies and now this book on fertility."  
  
"Anya, shouldn't we get to the inventory. You know Buffy likes for me to work, work, work, since I was bad, bad, bad." Dawn was babbling, and in Anya's book that meant something was up. Anya stared at Dawn, who was becoming increasing uncomfortable under the ex-demon's scrutiny. "Dawn, this wouldn't have anything to do with Buffy being pregnant, would it?" Anya figured she had her answer when all the color left Dawn's face.   
  
Dawn tried to play cool, unaware her ashen face gave her away. "What are you talking about? Buffy's not pregnant. That's ridiculous. I'm mean she's not involved with anybody."  
  
Anya was on a roll, so she gambled again. "She's seeing Spike, isn't she? I'm not so much out of the loop, I don't know that little fact. So, Spike got Buffy pregnant. Interesting. Not entirely impossible. It has happened before."  
  
"What?!" Dawn felt faint. She was absolutely shocked by Anya's statement. She grabbed Anya by the arms. "What has happened before?" She shrieked.   
  
"Hands off, Dawn. Gee, for a mystical key, you've got a strong grip, there." Anya sat down at the research table, and waited patiently for Dawn to take her seat.   
  
"Let's see, I was in Paris cursing that philandering duke. Had to be before the French Revolution, of course." Anya tapped her finger against her lip, trying to remember the exact year.   
  
"Anya, could we skip the history lesson? What do you know?" Dawn was anxious to hear the story. Anya tsked tsked. "So rude." She commented, but held up her hand to halt any further protest. "Okay, there was a Slayer, a young French girl, who was rumored to be shacking up with a vamp. Rumor further had it that she was pregnant by her lover. I left France shortly after that story came out, so I don't know what happened to her." Anya crossed her arms over her chest. "So, Buffy really is pregnant." She said incredulously.   
  
"You knew. You said you knew." Dawn said, panicked. If Buffy found out, she'd let it slip, she'd surely kill her. "Look, Dawn, I tricked you. I suspected a few weeks ago when she was sick that she might have been pregnant. We'll tell Buffy I figured it out on my own, which is the truth, just not the entire truth." Anya patted Dawn's hand to reassure her.  
  
"I need a drink." Dawn said, and Anya agreed. "I need one, too. Let's go down to the Java Hut. You can have some non-alcoholic drink and I'll have a double expresso." Dawn knew Buffy didn't want her on the streets alone, but going with Anya wasn't against the rules. Besides, the Java Hut was just a few blocks down. She grabbed some money out of her bag, and stood at the door waiting for Anya. They locked up and walked amiably down the street.   
  
"Anya, I know you don't come over anymore because of Xander, but we could really use your help with the research. You've been alive longer than any of us, well, except me, but I don't know anything."  
  
Anya twisted her ring finger, the absence of her engagement ring still a shock after all this time. "I'll do anything I can to help, Dawn, but I'm not ready to be a member of the Scooby gang again." Dawn was sad to hear that. She had truly missed Anya's unique brand of support. Straightforward and to the point. That was Anya, and Dawn liked that. She and Spike were very much alike. Good thing, they weren't attracted to each other or Buffy would be in trouble.   
  
  
Warren turned the van onto Main Street. The Magic Box was up ahead. He slowed the van to a crawl, wanting to take a good look inside before pulling around back. Imagine his surprise, when Anya and Dawn walked out. They didn't notice the van that stalked their movements. They were deeply engrossed in their conversation.   
  
"This is perfect. We can grab Buffy's little sis, and no one will be the wiser. We may have to get rid of Xander's ex, but she shouldn't be too hard to get out of the way." Warren licked his lips, thinking about what he had planned for Buffy. She would suffer. Oh, she would suffer for humiliating him, for taking Katrina away from him the first time. How dare she spoil his plans! He was ten times smarter than Buffy. She would pay. He couldn't wait.   
  
"Warren, are you sure?" Andrew asked timidly. Ever since, Katrina's death, he'd been Warren's lap dog. He followed him around, moronically obedient. Jonathan rolled his eyes at them in disgust. He hoped Buffy kicked their asses. He included himself in that ass-kicking because he should have never gotten involved with them in the first place.   
  
"Yes, Andrew. Now, there's a side street next to the Java Hut. I'll park there. As they get closer, demon boy will jump out scare the other patrons, and I'll grab Dawn. Andrew, you make sure, Dawn is separated from Anya. Now, can you do this without botching things up?"  
  
  
Xander told himself he wasn't spying on Anya, just making sure she was okay. He had done this several times over the last two weeks, driving by the Magic Shop to watch her as she dusted or chatted with clients. He made sure she never saw him. Her message to him was clear: Stay out of my life. He hated what he'd done to their relationship. He had royally fucked it up. She didn't even want to be friends. He could understand that, but it didn't stop him from caring about her. These weeks alone had been a wake-up call to him. He needed her. He missed her laughter, her outrageousness. He missed hearing her opinion on everything. He had been a royal ass where Anya was concerned. He'd tried to mold Anya in Buffy and Willow's images, and that was unfair to her. Xander parked his truck near the Java Hut and got out. If he saw Anya, he could explain that he was just getting some coffee, nothing more.   
  
As he walked down the street, his mind kept replaying the scene in Buffy's room. As usual, he hadn't knocked, just walked into Buffy's house. He called her name, but she didn't appear. So when he heard noises coming from upstairs, he went on up, assuming, wrongly, that Buffy was in the house alone. It seemed as if he were watching things in slow motion. The Buffy he thought he knew was laughing seductively as she straddled Spike, his hands caressing her butt. It hit him like a ton of bricks. The crypt wasn't just a one-time fling. All the insults and fighting had led to this. They were lovers, in every sense of the word. They had a familiarity he recognized from his relationship with Anya. It was shocking in its vividness. In that moment, he knew Spike and Anya were right. He had been harboring some unresolved feelings for Buffy. He did love her, but Buffy was never going to look at him the way she looked at Spike. She was never going to consider him as being the one, the guy. The realization nearly knocked him to his knees.   
  
"Oh, God." He moaned, and jumped back as a pair of blue and green eyes speared him to the floor. Buffy scrambled off of Spike, her face bright red with embarrassment. Spike cursed him through clenched teeth. His momentary shock was pushed aside by the anger he felt. It was the last straw for him. He snapped and called her a demon lover. Told her how disappointed and ashamed he was of her. Buffy sat there with her chin held high and tears in her eyes. She made no move to defend herself, but kept her hand on Spike's arm to restrain him. Xander saw the gesture and cursed. He wanted Spike to attack him, needed him to, but he didn't.   
  
"Spike, would you give us a minute?" Buffy implored with a weariness Xander recognized. "Are you sure, Pet? You don't have to listen to this wanker." She smiled at that, and then to Spike and Xander's utter amazement, leaned over and kissed Spike on the lips. Brief, though, the kiss was, it spoke volumes to both men. Spike stood, his blue eyes ablaze with contempt, and stomped out of the room.   
  
"Tell me why you're rolling around like a dog in heat with the undead, Buffy. Tell me why you would let Spike touch you." Xander demanded.   
  
"I don't owe you any explanation, Xander. I'm an adult. You don't get to make my decisions for me. I want to be with Spike. I am with Spike. We're..we're dating now." Buffy continued to stare at him, daring him to continue his verbal assault.   
  
"That's just perfect, Buffy. You're supposed to fight evil, not date it. Didn't you learn how dangerous it is to play with vampires? Wasn't Angel's betrayal enough?" Buffy heard Spike's 'bloody hell' from downstairs.   
  
"Don't bring Angel into this. This is not about him. This is about Spike and me." She stood up, straightening her shirt. "Spike has done a lot for me, for all of us." She pointed out. "I shouldn't have to tell you that he's changed. Hell, you worked with him while I was dead. You let him watch after Dawn. He must not have been that evil if you trusted the well-being of my sister to him. So, why now are you acting like this?" Buffy rubbed her stomach. She hated getting upset, knowing that the baby would be exposed to her bad vibes. Which was a bit of an irony to Buffy considering what she did for fun.   
  
"Listen, Xander, this is my life. I'm not asking your permission. I love you. You're my best friend, but you don't get to dictate who I date. I'm with Spike. Deal with it." And with that, she got up and went downstairs to him, leaving Xander rooted to the ground wondering what had just happened.   
  
Xander shook himself from his reverie. He crossed the alley and stopped. A familiar black van was parked behind the dumpster. Warren. Xander was immediately wary. He searched the street in vain looking for Warren and his counterparts. What were they doing here? He looked up and his stomach dropped. Anya and Dawn were coming down the street, apparently headed to the Java Hut. He went to call out to them, when he felt a presence behind him. He only had a second to defend himself before Warren attacked. Xander fell to the ground unconscious. Warren dragged Xander back into the alley.  
  
Anya stopped suddenly a few feet from the front door of the café.   
  
"What's wrong, Anya?" Anya looked around, perplexed. "I thought I saw Xander." Dawn looked around, but didn't see him. "I don't see him. Maybe, he ducked into another store." She offered helpfully.   
  
"Yeah, maybe." Anya continued to stare down the street. "Come on, let's get inside."   
  
Warren gave Jonathan the prearranged signal to attack. Jonathan ran straight for the patio and started throwing chairs and tables around, scattering the Java Hut's customers. Dawn and Anya were caught up in the rush of screaming people. Anya grabbed Dawn's hand, and held it tightly. "Don't let go." She ordered. Andrew pushed through the crowd, till he was directly behind the cowering girls. He ran towards them, knocking Anya to the ground. Dawn felt a hand grasped her arm tightly, wrenching a startled scream from the young girl. She looked frantically for Anya, but couldn't find her. "Let me go! Anya! Anya!" Dawn got a glimpse of the person dragging her to the back of the café. "Someone help me! Get your hands off me, Warren! Buffy's going to kick your ass!" Warren cuffed her and told her to shut her trap. He pushed his way through the kitchen. Dawn knew she had to get away. She couldn't let him take her. Once outside, Dawn kicked and clawed at Warren, who wasn't expecting the younger Summers to fight back. He thought she'd be too terrified to do anything, but he was mistaken. Warren punched Dawn hard, knocking the young girl out. He picked her up and carried her the short distance to the van.   
  
Anya raised herself off the floor, and scanned the now empty restaurant for Dawn. She saw her being dragged out the back. A nerdy blond guy stood next to her, seemingly paralyzed with fear. Anya stood on shaky legs, and went to follow Dawn and her captor. The young man grabbed her.  
  
"Ah, you can't go back there. Warre… oops! I mean it's dangerous." Anya's eyes widened. Andrew cried out in pain as Anya's tiny foot greeted his groin. Anya watched in mild amusement as he sunk to the ground, clutching his crotch. "That'll teach you to mess with a former vengeance demon." She yelled over her shoulder as she raced to save Dawn.   
  
The shouting brought Xander back to consciousness. The last thing he remembered was the black van, Anya and Dawn, then blackness. "Dawn." He scrambled to his feet, willing his head to stop spinning. Dawn was hitting and attempting to scratch Warren's eyes out. Xander shouted when he saw Warren viciously punch Dawn in the face, knocking her out.   
  
Warren hopped in the back, and secured Dawn's wrists. He was too preoccupied congratulating himself on the success of his plan, so he never saw Xander approaching the van. Anya halted when she saw Xander. "Xander," She said relieved. "Warren's got Dawn."   
  
"I know. He hit me over the head right before the attack. His van is up ahead." Xander and Anya cautiously made their way towards the van, making sure to stay out of Warren's view. They had a plan and could only hope it would work. Anya would yank the van door open, and Xander would grab Dawn. Warren jumped in the front, starting the van, unaware Xander and Anya were next to him. He yelped as the side door suddenly opened. "No!" He screamed before Xander sucker punched him in the gut. Xander grabbed Dawn, and pulled her to safety. Warren, clutching his stomach, attempted to jump over the seat after them when he heard the sirens.   
  
"Shit!" Andrew and Jonathan, now back in human form, waved at him from the street. Warren threw the vehicle into drive, and burned rubber as he flew by the three dazed friends. Anya and Xander helped Dawn to her feet, sheltering the frightened girl in their arms. "Dawnie, you're safe. He's not going to hurt you."   
  
Dawn was still a little woozy, and could only nod slightly. She clung tightly to them. "I don't know what would have happened if you guys hadn't gotten to me." She said, her voice shaky. Anya stroked her hair, trying to calm Dawn down, while thanking the gods for keeping her safe.   
  
"Hey, we're okay. We've faced tougher demons that those three." Anya said confidently, though, her insides were jello. She felt Xander's hand resting between her shoulder blades, and leaned into his body, grateful for his strength.   
  
"Are you folks okay?" Three pairs of startled eyes looked at the policeman. "Were any of you injured in the melee?" They all shook their heads. The cop saw Dawn's bloodied lip, and immediately became suspicious. "What happened here?" They were all hesitant to get the police involved, but Warren was too dangerous. Besides, the police could be on the lookout for the van.  
  
"Some guy tried to mug me. My friends were able to stop him before he…" Dawn dissolved into tears. The terror she'd felt moments earlier coming back in full force.   
  
"Okay, let's get you down to the station. We need to contact your parents."   
  
"My mother's dead. My sister is my guardian. She's at work."   
  
"I'll call Buffy, Dawn. You go with the policeman. Anya will stay with you. I'll bring Buffy to you. Okay?" Xander cupped Dawn's face. Dawn nodded, sniffling. Anya held her hand as they were led to the squad car.   
  
Willow and Tara were just coming out of their English Literature class when Tara's cell phone rang. It was Xander, calling to tell them about the nerds' attempted kidnapping of Dawn. Xander reassured them Dawn and Anya were safe, only suffering a few bumps and bruises. They were at police headquarters giving their statements.   
  
"I'm going to get Buffy, and take her to the police station. We'll meet up later." Xander hung up quickly. He had to get to Buffy. Dawn needed her.   
  
  
Spike paced back and forth in front of the door, anxiously awaiting Buffy and Dawn. He should have gone with her to the police station. Shouldn't have let her convince me to come here. He thought again for the hundredth time. She was right of, course, but that didn't stop him from second guessing himself. Those bastards had actually tried to steal the Bit, in broad daylight, no less. Spike's fists clenched thinking of Warren's grubby hands on Dawn.   
  
"Spike, why don't you try to relax. Xander called. They'll be here shortly." Willow implored, though her skin itched with the need to make Warren pay for harming Dawn. Tara watched Willow carefully. She had felt the dark aura settle over Willow back at school, but she'd said nothing, preferring to keep her own counsel. Willow had to learn to control her anger on her own. Tara was just as angry and worried about Dawn as Spike and Willow, but she also knew nothing would be accomplish in resorting to violence.   
  
Spike yanked the door open, as he heard Xander's truck pull up. Dawn had her arm wrapped around Buffy's waist, her face partially hidden by her hair. When she saw Spike, she broke away from Buffy, and ran into his waiting arms. Spike reached out a hand to Buffy, and she grabbed it. Xander watched the scene before him, and couldn't help, but feel a twinge of jealousy.   
  
"Hey, how's my Bit?" Spike said as pushed Dawn's hair out of her face. When he saw the bruise on her cheek, he swore. "Bastard." Dawn covered her cheek with her hand, somewhat ashamed. "I'm so sorry, he did this to you." Dawn saw Tara and Willow, and with one last smile for Spike, allowed the witches to lead her upstairs.   
  
"Where's Anya?" Spike inquired, trying to gauge Buffy's emotional state. Buffy had pulled her jacket off and was sitting stone-faced on the sofa. She seemed in shock.  
  
"She went back to the Magic Box. She said she was fine, nothing she hadn't faced before." Xander answered. He had noticed Buffy's strange reaction too.   
  
Spike sat next to Buffy on the sofa, and reached for her hand. She jumped, as if suddenly remembering he was there. Xander sat in the chair across from them. "What is it, Buff?"   
  
"Dawn. Because of me, my baby sister was terrorized and hurt. Hasn't she been through enough?" She said, squeezing Spike's hand. "She's totally innocent."   
  
"Don't tell me you're blaming yourself for this, Buffy? Fuck, you are not responsible for the actions of some loony wanker. Warren is the culprit here, not you. Not Dawn. Hell, not any of you." Spike stood up, his hands patting his pockets for his cigarettes. Damnit, he hadn't had a cigarette in weeks. Now, this poser was causing him to crave nicotine again.   
  
"Spike's right, Buffy. Warren has some serious issues. There was no way you could have known he would go after Dawn." Xander offered, scooting over to sit next to Buffy on the couch. Spike growled his displeasure, but settled for leaning against the wall, his eyes darting up the stairs.   
  
"We'll get Warren, Pet. He's a stupid git. Going after Dawn in broad daylight was insane, but typical for him. Has to make a big show of things. He can't settle for being subtle. He'll trip up, and we'll be there to finish this once and for all." Buffy stroked her stomach, fear for her child and Dawn causing her to cramp.   
  
"Are you feeling okay, Buffy? You're not sick again, are you?" Buffy looked up, startled.   
  
"Wh..why do you ask?" She asked, exchanging a look with Spike, who merely shrugged.   
  
"Oh, well, it's nothing. You've just been rubbing your stomach a lot lately. I'm concerned, Buff, that's all." Buffy laughed, slightly relieved, though still on edge. "Thanks, Xand, but I'm alright."  
  
Willow's appearance at the foot of the stairs, allowed Buffy to switch topics. "How is she? Do I need to go up there?"   
  
Willow plopped down in Xander's vacated seat. "No, she's fine. A little worried about the bruise on her chin, but Tara told her she'd do a glamour spell for school tomorrow. She said she wanted to take a shower, then call Anya."   
  
"Good." Buffy stood up and walked over to Spike. It was still a shock to see Buffy and Spike so touchy, feely with each other. Willow averted her eyes, wincing when she heard Xander curse. Buffy didn't care. This was something they were going to have to get used to. She needed Spike's strength. Needed his level head to keep her from going out and killing Warren. Spike pulled her closer, kneading the knots out of her shoulders. Buffy sighed and leaned gratefully into his strong body.   
  
"He went after her. He went after Dawn to get to me." She said softly, knowing the others couldn't hear them. "What will he do..?" She didn't finish. She didn't have to. Spike knew she was worried how far Warren would go to hurt Buffy. Would the bastard go after their child when he found out she was pregnant?   
  
"I know, luv. It'll never happen. I'll die before I let him harm a hair on the tyke's head."   
  
Buffy stilled his hand with hers, leaning her head on their clasped hands. "We won't let it get that far." She whispered. No one was dying. No one was going to be sacrificed. Not this time.   
  
"What do you want to do, Buff?" Xander asked, interrupting.   
  
"I want Anya to stay here with us. Tara, too. If he'll go after Dawn, he'll go after them. I don't want to take any chances with their safety." Buffy answered, pulling away from Spike.   
  
"Tara said she'd stay tonight." Willow interjected. "We need to find out where they are staying. I'll check the rental offices again, but to be honest, I don't think that will help."  
  
"They could be in any number of caves or abandoned houses around here." Spike added.   
  
"So, that's where we start. We can pretty much eliminate the cemeteries. We've patrolled there every night for the last two weeks. We would have stumbled onto them by now." Buffy rubbed her head.   
  
"You know who might be able to help us?" Spike offered. "Willie. He knows most of what's going on in this town, and Warren definitely used a demon to contact that bloke that attacked you." Spike massaged the muscles at the base of Buffy's neck. She had to restrain herself from moaning out loud.   
  
"Okay, so I'll go beat the info out of Willie and do a quick patrol. Xander, do you think you can convince Anya to stay here tonight?"   
  
Xander leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "I don't know, Buffy." He said skeptically. "Anya barely talked to me at the police station. She might listen to reason, but who knows?"   
  
"Anya's coming by here after work." A freshly-showered Dawn announced as she walked into the den.   
  
"Feeling better?" Buffy asked. Dawn nodded and smiled happily, as she stood between the two people she loved the most.   
  
"Willow, you stay here with Tara and Dawn. Do some more research. Spike, check out the warehouses downtown. Warren will need someplace big to set up his lair." Buffy said, snickering, putting lair in air quotes. "I'll go to Willie's."  
  
"I'm going with you." Spike told her.   
  
"No you're not. I can handle this by myself." Buffy argued.  
  
"What part of "they want you dead' didn't you understand? Do you think you can take them on by yourself with their stupid gadgets and demon-shifting?" Spike growled. He wasn't going to let her go off by herself, and that was final.  
  
"You don't get a say, Spike." Buffy said, bristling at his tone. How dare he tell her what to do!  
  
"Like hell, I don't. If you've forgotten, that's my.." Buffy glared him into silence. "I haven't forgotten anything, but this is my job. I'm the Slayer."  
  
"Spike's right, Buffy." All eyes shifted to Dawn. "This isn't just about you anymore." Tara silently agreed, but knew her opinion would not be appreciated at the moment.   
  
"I'll be careful. But you've got to understand, I'm always in danger. This time is no different."   
  
Spike, who'd been quietly seething, shouted. "This time is very different, Buffy! If you don't understand that, then I have to wonder if you really want it." He never saw her fist as it landed and threw him across the room. He landed in a heap by fireplace. Buffy stood over him, her entire body shaking with anger. "How dare you? I would never put her in danger!"   
  
Xander almost danced a jig, he was so happy to see Buffy put Spike in his place. Willow, though, was in shock. Something wasn't right here. Were they talking about Dawn?   
  
Buffy and Spike continued to glare at each other. Spike picked himself off the floor, absently wiping the blood from his lip. "Really. Well, you seem awful eager to go running blindly into danger. You don't have to be a fucking martyr all of the time! Let me help you." He could strangle her. He could absolutely kill her when she was like this. He knew she was scared, and she should be, but now wasn't the time to play Wonder Woman.   
  
"Hey, guys, come on. Stop this. It isn't helping." Tara said, being the voice of reason. Willow fell back onto the sofa, her minds whirling in disbelief. Slowly the pieces were starting to fall into place. Spike and Buffy. Buffy's sudden interest in prophecies and spells. Buffy's bouts of nausea and fatigue. Spike's over-over-protectiveness. Oh, my goddess!  
  
"You're both right. Buffy, Warren wants you dead for some strange reason. All Spike wants is for you to be safe. You know he cares." Tara stroked Buffy's arm, trying to get her to relax. "This is a dangerous time for you, for all of us. We don't know what Warren is planning. You don't know who he's enlisted to help him. Walking into Willie's alone, could be very dangerous. Let's not do anything rash."   
  
"Now, here's what I propose. Willow will do some hacking. Maybe, she can pick up Warren's trail. Spike will go to Willie's. The demons will probably be more cooperative if the Slayer's not there. You and Xander search the warehouses, then drop by the Magic Box for Anya." Tara quietly stated her plan, then sat down. It was a good plan and Buffy knew it. She was still smarting from Spike's harsh words, though.  
  
Dawn pulled her aside. "Please, Buffy. I'd feel much better if you weren't out there by yourself." Dawn pleaded. "I know you think it's your duty to protect us, but there's someone else you have to consider in all of this." Dawn's clear blue eyes settled on Spike. He looked tense, like he was ready to explode at any minute. Dawn actually felt sorry for the demons out tonight. The Big Bad was bristling for a fight. "Don't be mad at Spike. He didn't mean it. He's just worried, that's all."   
  
Buffy looked over Dawn's shoulder and found Spike staring at them. "I know he's worried, but you know I'd never do anything to harm my baby." Dawn nodded.   
  
"I know, but give him a break, Buffy. This is new to him, too." Buffy couldn't forgive him, not yet. It hurt. After this morning, how could he doubt how much she wanted this child?   
  
"Come on, Xander, let's go. We won't be gone long." She assured Dawn. Buffy stubbornly ignored Spike.   
  
Spike snorted. She wants to leave things like this? Fine with me. Spike stalked out of house, nearly throwing Xander to the ground in his haste to be away from Buffy. Buffy watched him go, her heart screaming at her to talk to him. If that's the way he wants this to go down, fine by me.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow said, trying to get her attention. "When you get back, we need to talk."   
  
"Um, okay, sure. Will, is it important? Cause we can talk now." Buffy tried to see if there was anything in Willow's eyes that would give her a clue as to what she needed to talk about, but Willow's face was devoid of anything other than her usual concern and love.   
  
"No, it can wait till you come back."   
  
"Ok. See ya in a few." Buffy closed the door behind her and headed to Xander's truck.   
  
Willow waited till Dawn and Tara were seated and asked, "Buffy's pregnant, isn't she?" 


	8. Discovery and Acceptance

Ch. 8  
Dawn choked. Tara paled. Willow watched them closely. Buffy's pregnant. That simple statement was repeated over and over in her head, till she finally screamed at her mind to shut up.   
  
"How long have you known, Willow?" Dawn asked. "Does Xander know?" Dawn looked at her sharply. "Does Xander know?" She demanded. Willow saw the determined look on Dawn's face, and took a step back. "No, he doesn't know. I just figured this out myself tonight. Why didn't you tell me?" She said, hurt and confused. Tara lowered her eyes, her guilt overwhelming.   
  
"It wasn't our secret to tell. It still isn't." Dawn answered, seeing Tara struggle to answer. "You'll have to talk to Buffy, but know this, if you're going to criticize her for being with Spike, then don't. Buffy doesn't need your disapproval. She's got more than enough to deal with." Dawn lowered her head. "Look, Willow, Buffy loves you. She loves you so much she was willing to give up the one man who loves her unconditionally. They have a second chance now with the baby. Don't ruin this for them." Dawn shuffled her feet, embarrassed at her outburst. "I'm gonna order Chinese." She didn't wait for them to answer, but fled upstairs to her room.   
  
"I'm sorry, Willow." Tara said meekly. Willow sat down next to her on the sofa. Willow looked at Tara's hands, which were clenched tightly together. She reached out and touched them, causing Tara to jump as if shocked.   
  
"Baby, look at me." Willow cajoled. "I'm not mad at you. I know you had your reasons. I'm just a little hurt Buffy didn't trust me."   
  
Tara's eyes flew to Willow. She turned her hand, so Willow's fell into hers. "It wasn't a matter of trust, Willow. Buffy didn't want to lose your friendship. She was afraid you'd be disgusted with her for getting involved with Spike. She thought you might look at her differently. She loves you and Xander so much."   
  
Willow stroked Tara's fingers softly, reveling in being able to touch her again. "I wouldn't have judged. I would have been happy about the baby. Babies always make people happy." She chirped.   
  
"Even if the father is a vampire." Tara remarked, trying to concentrate on the conversation and not the warmth emanating from her fingers.   
  
"Oh, that. I..I want to say I understand why she slept with Spike, but that's not being truthful. I know Spike loves Buffy, but Buffy loving Spike. That's a stretch. I accept it. I would have been icked, because you know, it's Spike, but I would have accepted it. I've had to accept it. They've been all over each other these last few weeks. It's been pretty difficult to miss the sexual vibes."  
  
Tara looked at her sympathetically. "Will, that one moment of ickiness, would have been crushing to Buffy." Dawn stood on the stairs, hidden from their view, listening to the conversation.   
  
"I'm gonna tell you something. Something told to me in secret, but I think you need to know what Buffy's been feeling over these last five months." Tara sat up straighter, looking Willow straight in the eye. "Buffy has been struggling for months to get out of that coffin. The resurrection spell may have restored her body, but her soul was lost. We didn't understand or appreciate how devastating a change it was for Buffy. Spike understood. He understood everything Buffy was going through, and those things he didn't, he allowed her to work through them on her own. Spike didn't expect anything from Buffy. We did. We expected her to come back and be the Buffy of old. To be the sister, the friend, the Slayer. When in reality, she was a scared young woman having to face a world she had willing left behind." Tara paused briefly, gathering her thoughts. "Buffy started seeing Spike a few weeks after Sweet left town. He offered her an escape. She could feel any and everything with him, and he would take it because he loved her. But Buffy was lying to herself. She thought she had an out for wanting Spike. She thought she'd come back wrong. So if she was wrong, then there was an excuse for sleeping with Spike. But you see, Willow, there wasn't anything wrong with Buffy. And that shocked her. Shocked her so much because she realized what she was feeling, was real. That's when things got bad for them. She hated Spike for loving her. She hated herself for feeling anything for Spike. She hurt him, physically and mentally."  
  
Images of Spike, his eye swollen shut assailed Dawn. She had asked him what had happened. He shrugged it off saying he got into a fight at Willie's. He lied to her. It wasn't another demon. It was Buffy. Dawn felt sick to her stomach, remembering how awful Spike had looked. "She could have killed him." She said loud enough for Tara and Willow to hear.   
  
"Dawn, come here." Tara's gentle voice called. When Dawn had settled herself on the floor next to Tara, she continued. "Buffy hated what she'd become. In her mind, she had to be using Spike for sex, for comfort, for love. She never allowed herself to think of what she was doing as an act of love. So, she pushed Spike away, and she was miserable. Dawn's right. They have a second chance for happiness." Tara squeezed Willow's hand gently to let her know she understood what she was feeling. "I know you, Willow, you'd never intentionally say anything or do anything that would cause Buffy pain. I thought you should know what she's been going through these last months. Maybe, it'll help you to understand why she was so secretive about Spike, about her life.   
  
Willow was finding it hard to keep from crying. Buffy had been hurting, dying a little each day, and she hadn't seen it. "I'm an awful friend. I should have seen it. I should have known what she was feeling." Willow sobbed.   
  
"Willow, you know Buffy. She thinks she has to protect us from everything, even herself. I wasn't there for her either. I never looked at things from her point of view. It was all about my pain, my needs. For once, Buffy needed me, and I didn't see that. So, there's plenty of blame to go around." Tara smiled proudly at Dawn. She was slowly becoming the thoughtful, young woman Tara envisioned her to be. Joyce would be proud. She thought.   
  
"Willow, Buffy needs you, not apologies. Nothing can change what's gone on in the past. We can only move forward. Buffy's having a baby, and it's a scary, wonderful thing." Tara placed her arm around Dawn's shoulders and gave her a quick hug. "Now, that you know, we can get down to finding out how this happened."   
  
"Oh, my goddess!" Willow shrieked. "I totally forgot about that. Buffy must be freaked."  
  
"She's freaked in a good way. She really wants this baby. So does Spike. But Buffy's worried about the Council and Warren. She's worried she'll have to choose between the baby and the world, like she did with Angel." Dawn's eyes lost some of their brightness. The baby had to be alright.   
  
"I'll keep looking. Now, that I know what I'm really supposed to be looking for." Willow amended happily.   
  
Willow giggled. A bemused Tara asked, "what?"   
  
"Just realized why Spike's been uber-protective guy lately. He must be thrilled about Buffy and the baby."  
  
"He is." Dawn answered, shifting around till she faced both Tara and Willow. "He's on cloud nine or higher. He's all into baby books, and everything. I'm going to get him a library card, so he'll stop swiping them. By the time the baby's born, he'll know as much as Dr. Schulz."   
  
"You took her to Dr. Schulz?" Willow guessed it was for the best, but she still felt jealous and hurt that it wasTara doing these things for Buffy and not her.   
  
Tara saw the look on Willow's face and sought to reassure her. "Buffy was worried about going to a regular doctor. I thought Dr. Shultz would be the best of both worlds." Tara felt awful. Tara knew she shouldn't feel guilty about lying to Willow. Buffy had needed her help, and she was there when Willow wasn't able to be. She wouldn't apologize for that.   
  
"Hey, guys, since we are all with the revealing truths. I have another one. Anya knows." Dawn announced. "I ordered lots of veggie lo mein. Anybody care for some?" She said trying unsuccessfully to soften the blow.   
  
"Damn, I was afraid of that." Tara's use of an expletive brought about a round of laughter from Willow and Dawn. It was a nice ice breaker from the tense moments of before.   
  
"So..sorry." Tara stammered, a pretty blush creeping over her soft peach skin. Willow thought she'd never looked more beautiful.   
  
Dawn sat back on her elbows, smiling at the picture in front of her. Willow and Tara were staring into each other's eyes, and Willow was drawing little circles in the palm of Tara's hand. Her family was finally coming together. She couldn't have been happier.   
  
"Don't worry, Tara. Anya promised not to say anything. Oh, she did say Buffy and Spike weren't the first Slayer/Vampire couple to have a baby."  
  
"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Willow demanded.   
  
"Well," Dawn hedged, "you made your announcement and there was the little kidnapping thing this afternoon. It kinda slipped my mind. Okay!"   
  
"Okay, Dawnie. It's okay. We know you've been through a lot today." Tara smiled as she tucked Dawn's hair behind her ear. "What exactly did Anya say about this Slayer?"   
  
Dawn returned Tara's smile appreciatively. "She said there was a pregnant Slayer in France, before the Revolution. She didn't remember the exact year or anything like that."  
  
"Did she know the girl's name?" Willow asked, fascinated and impressed with Anya's seemingly endless knowledge of all things.   
  
Dawn shook her head. "No, she was there cursing somebody. She might know more, but you'll have to ask her. Do you want me to call her?" At their affirmative nods, she ran to retrieve the phone.   
  
"Are we okay, Willow? I'm sorry I lied to you, but Buffy needed to keep this a secret. I know I betrayed your trust. I can't apologize enough."   
  
"Tara, after all the things I've done to you, to Buffy, to Dawn, I can't judge any of you. I should be begging your forgiveness. I don't know how we got to this place in our lives. We used to be so close, now we seem so far apart. I hate the fact Buffy didn't feel comfortable sharing something this important with me." Tara wanted to comfort her, needed to. She opened her arms, and Willow fell into her embrace with a sigh. It was like coming home for both of them. It was so natural and easy to be with the other.   
  
Dawn watched them, happy they had gotten past this small obstacle. Dawn pressed the speed dial button for the Magic Box, and waited patiently as Anya made her opening pitch. "Anya, it's Dawn. Yes, I know this is your busiest time of the evening, but Tara and Willow need to ask you some questions. Yes, Willow knows. She figured it out the same way you did. Yes, you beat her to the punch." Dawn covered the receiver and motioned for Tara to help her. "Yes, I'll tell them to make it quick." Dawn rolled her eyes, and gratefully handed the phone to Tara.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Dawn jumped up to get it. Willow stopped her from yanking the door open. She peered out the side window and saw their regular delivery guy outside. Dawn gave Willow the money, and took the food back into the dining room. She and Willow set the plates out, while Tara finished up the call. "Dawnie, I could have paid for this. I know Buffy's going to need all the extra cash she can get for the baby." Dawn turned her head away, trying to hide the silly grin on her face. "Oh, we're good on the money issue. I had some left over from my monthly check from dear old Dad." There was no way, she was going to tell Willow there was a thousand dollars hidden in a shoe box in her room. Spike would definitely kill her if she let the cat out of the bag before he had a chance to explain things to Buffy.   
  
Tara sat down at the table, chuckling.   
  
"What did she say?" Willow asked, anxious to know what had Tara so amused. She scooped a large portion of Zeng's Tofu Delight onto her plate. Dawn curled her lip in disgust, and shoved a fork full of General Tao's Chicken in her mouth. Tara patted her back when she choked on a spicy pepper.   
  
Once Tara was assured Dawn wasn't going to need the Heimlich maneuver, she answered Willow's question. "What didn't she say? First, she told me it wasn't nice to lie to your friends. Anya, then proceeded to tell me she was hurt that no one seemed concerned about her this afternoon, since she technically helped to rescue Dawn. Then, she gave me a little more information on the Slayer. She was French, and young. Anya said she definitely wasn't as old as Buffy when she conceived, so that rules out our theory about Buffy's age being the cause."  
  
"Well, at least we know that much. It shouldn't be too difficult to find out who she was." Willow told them.   
  
"Do you think her Watcher's diary will have any clues as to how this happened, besides the natural way?" Willow shrugged. "I don't know, Dawnie. He might have some information, but getting to it, may be kinda difficult."   
  
"Why, honey?" Tara asked as she speared a shrimp with her fork.   
  
"They keep those things locked up pretty tight. Remember, Dawn had to break into a locked cabinet to get to Giles'. Just think about the amount of security they'll place around something like that."   
  
"Technically, I didn't break into anything. That was Spike." Dawn said in her defense. "I just directed him to the drawer." Both Tara and Willow smiled, glad they could laugh about it now.   
  
"Do what you can Will. That's all Buffy wants. She doesn't want the Council finding out about this baby, till she knows what's going on. If she can prove to them the baby isn't evil, then maybe they'll leave her alone."  
  
"She doesn't have to tell them Spike's the father. She can tell them anything to keep the baby safe." Dawn hated the Council. The only good thing the Council had done was to leave Buffy the hell alone.   
  
  
That fucker. Like I would risk my child. Buffy fumed, silently. They'd driven down the alleys of the warehouse district for over an hour. Every once in awhile they would stop to check out a propped door or a busted light, but so far they'd found nothing. Not that Buffy would have noticed a big neon sign saying 'Dorks live here'. I would never endanger your life, little one. You're everything to me. Your daddy's just a jackass, that's all. Her breath caught as a sharp pain lanced through her stomach. Sorry, sorry. She whispered. Forgot how protective you are of him. Already, Daddy's little girl, aren't you. Buffy smiled, thinking of her father. At one time, she was the apple of his eye, before he became obsessed with his secretary. My daughter will never know that pain. She vowed. She knew she didn't have to worry. Spike would always love and protect their girl. Buffy wiped away a tear. She missed him. It had only been an hour, and she missed him. Oh, he'd love that. Buffy Summers pining for an evil, bloodsucking fiend. He'd never let her hear the end of it. God, she had it bad. Ain't love grand? Her mind taunted her. "Oh, shut up!"   
  
"Did you say something, Buffy?" Buffy turned, startled. "Huh, ah, nothing, Xander. Just thinking out loud."  
  
"About Spike? Hey, Peroxide Boy thinks he knows everything. He doesn't. You were right to not let him tell you what to do." Xander was more than happy with the present state of events. Buffy was pissed. She and Spike weren't talking. This was better than Xander could have imagined. He hoped, being away from Spike-eromes would clear her head, and bring Buffy back to her senses.   
  
"I know he's concerned, Xander, but I can take care of myself. And..and I would never endanger her life. What the hell could he have been thinking?" Buffy put one manicured nail in her mouth and bit down, cursing the fact that Spike had driven her to ruin her manicure.   
  
"I know. I'm kinda surprised he'd question your love for Dawn. You only died a year ago to save her."   
  
Buffy grimaced. Poor Xander, he thought they were talking about Dawn, not her unborn child. Buffy knew she was only making the situation worse by keeping Xander in the dark about her pregnancy, but she just couldn't do it. Everyone else would be happy for her. Xander wouldn't, and Buffy didn't want to have to choose between her oldest friend and her lover and their child.   
  
"He can be so infuriating. I don't know whether to kill him sometimes or ..." Buffy blushed thinking of other more pleasant things she could do and had done to Spike. Xander was looking at her expectantly, and she quickly sought to change the subject. "I just saw a light over there." Xander recognized the attempted ploy, and welcomed it. He had noticed the dreamy tone of Buffy's voice. He really didn't want to explore that particular train of thought anymore than Buffy did.   
  
Xander followed Buffy's outstretched arm pointing to a warehouse on the right. He stared at the darkened windows, then saw the glint too. Xander pulled over and parked. He reached in the back seat and started rummaging through the weapons bag. Buffy had gotten out of the car and was checking the alley for any signs of life. Xander joined her and they both seemed to doubt what they'd seen earlier. "Good goobily goobily! It doesn't look like anyone's been around here in ages." Buffy silently agreed, but this placed seemed eerily familiar.   
  
"This could be a glam spell to make it look abandoned. I wish Tara was here. If this is a spell, she could at least detect it, and make it go away." Buffy looked up at the expanse of windows. "Xander, give me a boost. I want to look inside." Xander cupped his hands, bracing his arms on his knees. Buffy stepped lightly up, and steadied herself on his shoulders. "Don't drop me." She warned, then realized that wasn't necessary. Xander wouldn't let anything happen to her, anymore than Spike would. But Spike has the strength and speed to catch us if I fall. She thought.   
  
Buffy reluctantly wiped years of caked dirt off the window and peered inside. Empty boxes were strewn all over the place. Why is this place so familiar? Buffy made a mental note to ask Spike about this place later. He should at least have an idea since this area was where he and Dru set up shop all those years ago. Bitch! Buffy mumbled. Crazy, psycho... Wait! Her 1200 SAT brain reminded her. Psycho and crazy mean the same thing. The other less scholarly part of her brain answered 'Oh, bugger off.' Where was I? Buffy mused. Oh, yeah. Crazy, psycho, doll-loving bitch. If Dru knew what was good for her, she'd stay the hell away from Spike. I meant, Sunnydale. Her heart, which had been listening to the war of words by Buffy's mind, spoke up? Jealous much? Spike loves you and only you. Until Buffy felt the splinter go into her palm, she hadn't realized she was gripping the ledge so tightly. She looked down at the crumbling wood and felt better after imagining it was Dru's head.   
  
Jonathan and Andrew were huddled together under the window, hoping Buffy wouldn't come inside. It Buffy's view hadn't been obstructed by Dru and the boxes stacked high around them, she would have seen signs that the Troika had indeed taken up residence in the building. Buffy took one final look, knowing there was something special about this particular building. "Okay, Xander, you can let me down." Xander gripped her tightly around the waist, as Buffy slid down to the ground. She smiled gratefully at him, then pulled out of his embrace. She gave a little shake, not of revulsion, but weirdness. It felt wrong to be pressed up against anyone, but Spike.   
  
"Did you see anything?" Xander asked as nonchalantly as possible. For the first time, in a long time, he'd gotten a jolt from touching Buffy. She must have felt something too, because she jumped. Could Buffy be feeling the same thing for him too?   
  
"Nope, nothing to see. A big, dusty room with a lot of boxes. I'll come back in the morning to check this place out. Something doesn't feel right. I'll ask Spike later." She shrugged her shoulders already dismissing the place.   
  
"If you don't want to talk to him, I will." Xander volunteered. He had a few things to say to Spike, and this was the perfect opportunity. Or so he thought.  
  
Buffy turned to look at him, bewildered. "Why wouldn't I want to talk to him?"  
  
Xander stopped and stared at her. "I just assumed you had come to your senses and were ending this thing with Spike."  
  
Buffy stopped by the car and looked at Xander. Why must the men in my life be so bull-headed? She asked the heavens. "Xander, Spike and I fight all the time. In comparison to some of our fights, this was pretty mild. Unless you see dust, don't assume anything. We're still together." Buffy was starting to get tired of explaining this to him. Nothing, short of death, was going to break them up.   
  
Xander shook his head, disappointment oozing out of every pore. "I'm confused, Buffy. You wouldn't allow Angel, the supposed love of your life, to tell you what to do, but you'll let Spike. Riley wanted to protect and care for you, and you pushed him away. Spike does all these things, and all you can do is bat your lashes at him." Buffy squared her shoulders and tilted her head to the side. Xander started as if he was shocked. She looked so much like Spike, he wondered why he didn't notice it sooner.   
  
"Don't stop now, Xander. Get it all out. I know we missed our morning lecture. I'm sure this has been building up." She remarked sarcastically. I'm surprised he's able to walk straight with that corn cob up his ass.   
  
Xander saw the warning signs, heard the bells, but plowed ahead anyway. "I'm just confused, Buffy. You said you loved Angel. You cared deeply for Riley. Yet, they're both gone. So what exactly do you feel for Spike, besides lust? Do you love him?"   
  
It was on the tip of her tongue to say 'yes', to wipe that smug look off his face. She knew the truth. Hell, Spike knew the truth. It was just hard for her to say it without waiting for the train wreck that would follow. She didn't owe Xander any explanation. Why was it necessary to share her private life with him? It was between her and Spike. It was the smirk on Xander's face that decided things for her. "This is so none of your business, but I'll tell you this. Spike loves me. Me. I've never been involved in a relationship like this before. Not with Angel. Not with Riley. Spike truly loves me. He's not Angel." Buffy was surprised to find she didn't feel sad when she thought of him anymore. "Spike doesn't put me on a pedestal. I don't have to be perfect. I can be myself. When I was with Angel, I was always sad. We were like the Romeo and Juliet of the 90's. Well, guess what, Xander? Love isn't about dying for each other. It's about living each day with someone who loves you back. And Spike is so not Riley, thankfully. Normal. Who wants normal? Normal is boring. I'll never be normal. With Riley, that's all I tried to do. It was tearing me up inside. Why was I the one that had to change? Why couldn't Riley accept that I'm the Slayer?" Buffy leaned against the car. She wasn't mad or angry with Riley anymore. She didn't want that so-called normal life. She wasn't jealous or envious of what Riley and Sam had. Their sappy, too perfect relationship had made her nauseous, but at the time, she couldn't see what she had. She closed her eyes, seeing Spike's haunted look. She hated what she'd done to him. "Spike loves Buffy. Spike loves the Slayer. I don't have to choose one life over the other. And news flash, Xander, loving someone means accepting them as is, not trying to change them to fit your view of what's the perfect mate. I'm happy, and that's all that should matter. You should be happy for me because I'm truly happy." And she was. Despite the uncertainties, the unknown, she was really happy for the first time in over 2 years.   
  
Xander winced at the barb directed at him about Anya. Hadn't Anya said the exact same thing? Hadn't he looked back over their years together and realized how he'd tried to change her? He still refused to believe that Spike could make Buffy happy. Spike was a vampire, and sooner or later, he was going to turn on Buffy. He just hoped she was able to do her duty and stake him before someone she loved got hurt.   
  
"I'm going to Willie's. Hopefully, Spike's still there. We'll catch up with you at the Magic Box." Xander watched Buffy turn and walk away. He slammed his hand on the roof of the care, angry at himself for once again pushing Buffy towards Spike. Now, he had to go face the biggest failure of his life.   
  
  
Spike grabbed Willie by the shirt and pulled him up and over the bar counter. "What do you know, Willie? And before you lie, know this: I've had a bad day, and you are such a rat, I doubt the chip would go off while I kicked the shit out of you." Willie gulped loudly. "C'mon, Spike. I wouldn't lie to you. We're buddies." Spike smirked.   
  
"Okay, okay, we're not buddies, but I would tell you if someone was after the Slayer. I know the two of you are good friends." Willie would have winked, but Spike's eyes had gone yellow. "Look, Spike, I don't know anything." He said loudly enough for the demons close by to hear, but they couldn't see him shift his eyes towards the back room. Spike tilted his head in thanks, and dropped Willie, who stumbled back against the back bar. Spike grabbed a bottle, slipping Willie a twenty. He checked his back, saw no one behind him, and strode purposely to the card room. He leaned against the door, hearing muffled voices, 2 demon and 1 human. Spike opened the door hard, startling the occupants. Two huge, multi-horned Kalsta demons bolted out of their seats, shoving their human companion behind them. Spike's lip curl in a sneer. Warren. The little shit.   
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Spike said, loudly. "Warren, I hope you're not here planning my girl's death, because I'd hate to have to kill you." Warren didn't look like he believed Spike. "I'm lying, of course, but sue me, I'm a vampire." Spike entered the room, the bottle hanging loosely between his fingers. "Kalsta demons. Nasty sorts, aren't you? Mercenaries for hire. I hope Warren is going to pay you well. The Slayer won't go down easy. She won't go down at all, if I have anything to say about it. And I do. So why don't you gits, leave now, and you'll live. Stay here, and you'll die. I promise you." The Kalstas looked him over, sizing up their intended victim. To the casual observer, Spike looked loose limbed, almost bored with the situation. If Buffy had been there, she would have taken a step back, knowing Spike was about to wreck some serious havoc on them. Warren inched closer and closer to the door. He had no intention of allowing Spike or the Slayer to take him down. These demons were ruthless. Spike didn't stand a chance. With Spike out of the way, that only left Buffy's human friends to deal with, and next time he would be prepared for them.   
  
Spike saw the little weasel at the door, and decided it was time to make his move. Flipping the bottle in the air, he sprayed the alcohol on the unsuspecting demons, causing them to howl in pain. He took a chair and brought it down on the head of the Kalsta on his right. Warren yelped and ran out the door into the parking lot. The failing arm of the other Kalsta caught Spike on the chin, knocking him down temporarily. By the time, he got up, all he could see were the tail lights of the van as it sped down the street.   
  
"Fuck! That's just bloody great! Slayer's gonna kick my ass for sure. The little shit!" Spike patted his pockets for his cigarettes. Is nothing going to go right tonight? He thought. And the morning started off so nicely. He sensed the attack, and managed to get out of the way, but not entirely. The blow caught him on the flank, slicing him. He clutched his side, and saw blood dripping between his fingers. "You ripped my shirt, you bastard! Now, you have to die." Spike spun around, and jumped the Kalsta that had speared him. Taking his arm, Spike whipped him into the brick wall, knocking him unconscious. That left Spike with the other Kalsta, who seemed to be waiting for his chance to take him on.  
  
"Oh, think you can take the Big Bad all by yourself?" The Kalsta sneered. At least, Spike thought it was a sneer. You could never tell with all that goo running down his face. "Come on, let's do this." The Kalsta roared and charged Spike. Spike met him halfway with a vicious kick to the stomach. The blow caused the Kalsta to stagger. Willie stuck his head cautiously out the door. He shrank back as the Kalsta picked Spike up and threw him against the dumpster. Now, don't get Willie wrong. He thought Spike was a swell guy, for a vamp, but he was glad this fight was taking place outside of his establishment. He'd miss Spike's money and wicked sense of humor, but he was a businessman after all. Willie pulled the door closed and locked it, whistling to himself as he strode back to the front of the bar. The tune died on his lips when he saw the blonde haired woman with her back to him.   
  
"Oh, shit." Willie turned quickly, attempting to hide before she saw him. A hand clamped down strongly on his shoulder, yanking him back. "Willie, hiya doing?" Buffy asked, wondering if Willie's special brand of slime was contagious.   
  
"Slayer, how ya doing? What brings you around these parts?" He asked, trying to ease his shoulder out of her grip. "Are you trying to run me out of business?"   
  
Buffy smiled evilly. "Yep. Where's Spike?" She said seriously, looking around the now-empty bar.   
  
"Go away, Slayer! You're bad for business. My customers don't like being threatened." He said steely, hoping his shaking knees didn't give him away for the coward he was.  
  
Buffy sighed heavily, and squeezed Willie's shoulder, digging her fingers into the muscles there. "Don't make me ask you again, Willie! Where Is Spike?" Buffy punctuated each word with ever-increasing pressure.   
  
"Out..out back with some Kalsta demons." He gasped from the pain. Buffy had never heard of a Shasta demon. She released him when she saw him about to embarrass himself by crying. Willie rubbed at his sore shoulder, positive he'd have bruises for weeks. "He interrupted their meeting, so they went outside to settle things. I'm telling you the truth. So, go, go get him."   
  
Buffy smacked him in the nose.   
  
"Oww! Oww! Whatcha do that for? I told you where he was?" Willie said as he pinched the bridge of his broken nose.   
  
"For sending him back there, you little twerp. Besides, Willie", she whispered, "had to make it look good."   
  
Spike fell to his knees, exhausted, and a little pissed it was taking this long to bring this guy down. He doubted the Kalsta would give up any information. They were notoriously tight-lipped about their business. Besides, he wanted to see Buffy, to put his hands on her and make sure she and Bitty Bit were alright. The Kalsta took Spike's momentary distraction as an opportunity to deliver a death blow. Spikes came out of his arm, not nearly as thick as the one on his head, but sharp enough to sever a particular blonde vamp's head from his body. All Buffy could think when she saw the demon swing at Spike, was "I'm gonna kill him!" Spike spun around when he smelled vanilla, and knew instantly that his Slayer was here. He hadn't expected to her to show up, but now that she was here, he was extremely pleased she'd sought him out. Now, if Buffy had known what Spike was thinking at this particular moment, she might have allowed the Kalsta one swipe at him.   
  
The Kalsta attempted to dislodge her from his back, but Buffy held him tightly, slowly squeezing him till she heard his neck pop. She slid off as he crumpled to the ground, dead.   
  
"We needed him alive, Pet! He met with Warren tonight." Spike screamed, his whole body aching to touch her. I need you alive. She thought, then remembered she was pissed at him for a whole lot of things. "I was trying to help, you ingrate! I should have let him kick your ass for what you said earlier." Buffy was careful not to mention the baby. That was all she needed for the demon pop of Sunnydale to discover the Slayer was pregnant.   
  
"I'd say it again if it keeps you safe. By the way, luv, what the fuck are you doing here?" Spike screamed back at her.   
  
Buffy put her hands on her hips, defiantly, but her eyes roamed over his body, making sure he wasn't hurt any worse than usual. "I hate you." She said with no venom.   
  
"No, you don't, Pet." Spike answered with a smile as he limped over to a crate and sat down. Buffy joined him, sitting close enough that their hands grazed each other. "It'd be easier on both of us if we did."   
  
Buffy guessed this was as good a place as any to make amends for earlier. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. I'd die protecting her."  
  
"Me, too." Spike agreed, glancing at her from under his eyelashes.   
  
"Don't want to die. No more death wishes for me. I kinda like what I have here." She said, taking his cool hand in her warm one, scorching him with her heat.   
  
"I kinda like what I have here, too, Luv." Spike traced her cheek with his finger. Buffy leaned over and brushed her lips over his gently, quickly. It wouldn't be safe for them to indulge themselves outside in the open, but when they got home, that was another story all together. Buffy licked her lip, tasting Spike's blood on her tongue. Just like the man himself, it sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. She should have been grossed out by that, but she was learning to broaden her horizons.  
  
"We can't. Not here." She said, kissing him one final time. "We have to get to the Magic Box before Anya curses Xander or worse." She felt Spike's laughter on her lips. "But then again, after what just happened, maybe I should let her give him something."   
  
Spike hissed as he bent to pick up his coat, causing Buffy to look at him closely. "Let me see." She said, exasperated.   
  
"I'm fine. Tell me what the whelp said to you." Spike pushed her hand away.   
  
"Stop it, you big baby. Now, let me see." Buffy pushed her fingers under his shirt, tickling the skin. "Buff, if you don't stop, we won't make it to the Magic Box."   
  
Buffy looked up at him coyly, but didn't stop her exploration. "You're bleeding, Spike." She said, her breath coming out in a rush. Spike pulled her close, his chin resting in her hair. "It's already started to heal. If you want, you can go a little lower, I've got something else that needs to be stroked."   
  
Buffy leaned back, her ponytail falling between her shoulder blades. He was so good at being bad. How she went a month without him boggled her mind. Spike couldn't resist kissing her cute little nose. But he didn't want her in an alley, at least not this time. He wanted her stretched out on her nice comfy bed, where he could take his time memorizing her skin.   
  
"Magic Box. Home. Bed."   
  
"I know." She said disappointedly. They had to be responsible. They were going to be parents, not only to their own child, but to Dawn too.   
  
"So, what did the whelp say to make you so mad?" Spike prodded. "It's about us, isn't it? Xander still can't accept that we're.." Spike stopped, unsure of what exactly they were. It seemed to change from week to week.   
  
"We're together." Buffy finished for him. She slid her hand in his, a gesture she'd been doing a lot of in the last few weeks. It was a very couple thing to do.   
  
"It wasn't anything he hasn't said before. No big deal. He doesn't know about little bit." She said borrowing his nickname for Dawn. "So he's gone super-protective and it's grating on my nerves."   
  
Spike stopped. "Pet, Xander's problem is the fact he loves you. And not just in the friend kind of way. He loves you the way I love you. Forever."  
  
Buffy was reeling from the forever comment, so it took a minute before she realized what he'd said. "No, he's not, Spike. Xander's my oldest friend. He thinks he knows what's best for me, based on the rousing success of my past relationships." Buffy pulled on Spike's arm to get him walking again.   
  
"Believe that if it makes you feel better, Blondie. I don't really care two quid about Xander, but we can't go on like this. You need to come clean with him about Bitty Bit, and soon." Spike opened the door to the DeSoto and Buffy slid inside. Spike was wrong, wasn't he? The concept of Xander being in love with her was so far off-base, Buffy laughed.   
  
"He's in love with you." Spike singsonged, slamming his door shut. "He wants you for himself. He wants to be your knight-in-shining-armor. He thinks if he waits long enough he'll be the long-haul guy. But you see, I've got him beat on longevity."   
  
Buffy unzipped her jacket, never taking her eyes off Spike. "If I take my clothes off, would you please stop talking about Xander long enough to ravage me in the back seat of your car?"   
  
Spike shrugged, nonchalantly, but Buffy knew better. "Well, if I must." He said, grabbing her.  
  
  
Anya wrote the last entry in the ledger, and closed the book with a thud. The sound reverberated off the walls of the empty store, emphasizing the distance between the former lovers. Xander looked at her sharply, then returned to his vigil by the front window.   
  
"If you're so worried about Buffy, go and look for her, but stop putting your fingerprints on my window. I just cleaned it." Xander sighed, frustrated.   
  
"It's called being a friend, Anya. I should have never let her go off by herself. Warren's gunning for her, and I let her go off to Willie's.   
  
"You didn't let Buffy do anything. She does what she wants. She's fine. If you don't believe me, go look for her. I can manage here by myself. Not like I haven't had to do it before." She muttered sarcastically.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Anya?" Xander demanded.  
  
"What it means it this. Buffy is the Slayer. She can pretty much take care of herself. She doesn't need normal guy to protect her from things that go bump in the night. If she runs into any real trouble, Spike will be there." Anya came from behind the counter, and stood with her arms crossed. "This is ironic. For three years, I played second fiddle to Buffy and Willow, and now, you're the one on the outside looking in at Spike and Buffy." Anya ran her hand through her blonde hair. "I feel sorry for you. I really do."  
  
Xander looked at her with contempt, knowing she was right, but hating to hear it.  
  
"Oh, stop it, Xander. You can hate the messenger, but listen to the message. Buffy loves Spike. She isn't going to wake up one day, and go, 'Golly gee, look what I've been missing all these years. I should have been with Xander.' You will always be Buffy's friend, nothing more. For most people that would be enough, but not for you. You're willing to ruin a good friendship, because you can't control your emotions."   
  
"Shut up, Anya!" Xander shouted and walked away from her, knowing if she said one more word, he would smack her. Oh, my god, he thought. That's what my father would have done. He would have hit Mom to shut her up. He looked back at Anya, but she was busy placing some books in a bag. He saw his wedding day vision. Anya dead by his hand, and why? Because she had said something about Buffy. It all came back to Buffy. What was happening to him? He was turning into his father. The drinking. The irrational anger. It was all too much to think about. That vision seemed more truth than fiction, now.   
  
"Truth hurts, doesn't it." Anya said as if reading his mind.   
  
Just then, Spike and Buffy walked in. They were the perfect contrast to Anya and Xander.   
  
"I don't remember doing that." Buffy said, rushing in ahead of Spike.   
  
"Just because you don't remember it, doesn't mean it didn't happen, luv. I've got the marks to prove it." Spike quipped.   
  
The silence of the room was so apparent, Buffy didn't respond to Spike's teasing. She looked at him, and saw the same expression on his face. What the hell did we walk into? She mouthed.   
  
"Hey, guys. Sorry, we got delayed."   
  
"Let's go." Xander said abruptly, pushing past Buffy.   
  
"Xander?" Buffy asked to his departing back. Spike saw her face shadowed with guilt and concern, and wanted to smash Xander's face.   
  
It wasn't usually Anya's thing to comfort others, but she was sick and tired of Xander's guilt trips on Buffy. "Look, Buffy, you can't fix what's wrong with Xander. Just concentrate on your own life, and let him figure his out. That's what I'm doing. Nothing is going to work for Xander until he confronts some truths about himself."   
  
Spike could have kissed her. Buffy acknowledged the truth in what Anya was saying. She couldn't make Xander happy, by making herself miserable. "I know you're right. I just hate seeing him so angry."  
  
Spike cupped Buffy's face, stroking her cheek lightly. "Let's go home to the Bit."   
  
Buffy closed her eyes, taking in Spike's strength and love. It was like a rush of adrenaline. "Yeah, let's get back to Dawn."   
  
"Uh, luv, you might want to ride with the whelp. My car isn't in the best of shape." Buffy lowered her eyes, but her suddenly red face gave her away.  
  
"So, while I was here, getting the cold shoulder from Xander, the two of you were having fantastic car sex." Anya pulled the door shut, locking it. Buffy refused to look at her, and Spike couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Well, at least, someone's having great sex. I'm still riding with you. Just tell me where not to sit."   
  
Buffy wished the earth would just open up and swallow her. Her face burned with embarrassment, but she was the only one. Oh, no, the demons just thought it was the most natural thing to discuss their sex lives. "I'll sit in the back, Anya. If either of you makes one comment, one little crack, I'm may kill you." She screamed. Spike and Anya hid their grins, but once Buffy slid in the back, Anya gave Spike the thumbs up sign. 


	9. Promises and Declarations

Ch. 9  
Spike looked in the rearview mirror, hoping to catch Buffy's eye to tease her again, but she was fast asleep. Her head resting against the Desoto's black seats, her blond hair was falling in her face. He had pulled her hair loose earlier, loving its newly grown length. He remembered his shock after she cut her hair. If she thought he'd leave her alone with short hair, she'd been sadly mistaken.   
  
"I envy the two of you." Anya said softly. Spike was shocked. Anya giving out compliments to others. He looked at her in a new light. They weren't friends, but he liked "demon girl" as he affectionately called her.   
  
"You shouldn't, but thanks. Sorry about the whelp. If it helps, he's an idiot."   
  
A smile tugged at Anya's lips. "Yes, he is. And he's in love with Buffy."  
  
Spike nodded. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't make a difference, though. She's mine. I'm never leaving her." Spike gripped the steering wheel tightly. It was one thing to know something. It was quite another to have it confirmed by someone else.   
  
"He won't make things easy for the two of you, especially with Buffy's pregnancy." Luckily for them, Spike had to stop at a red light. As it were, he nearly slammed his foot down through the floorboard.   
  
Spike spun around to check on Buffy, but she was still asleep.   
  
Spike leered at Anya, who gave him her most innocent look. "Did I say something I shouldn't?"   
  
Spike took a deep breath to calm himself. "So, you know. Does Xander?"   
  
Anya shook her head. "No, he doesn't, but he will soon enough."  
  
At Spike's hard look, she quickly stated. "But not from me. One, I don't think he'd believe me. And two, he would probably kill me for saying it."   
  
"The Nibblet told you, didn't she?" Spike guessed. Dawn. He was going to have a little talk with her when they got home. He wondered what else she'd told Anya.   
  
"Actually, I figured it out myself. Look, I'm old enough to know the difference between toxic poisoning and morning sickness. Besides, poisonings tend to make you lose weight, not gain it." Spike rather liked the added weight. He'd never tell Buffy that, not if he wanted to see said body naked again. It made her all lush and soft in places, where it used to be hard muscle. Spike pulled the car into the drive. Xander's car was parked on the street. What he wouldn't give to take Buffy and Dawn and disappear from here forever.   
  
"He loves her. Or at least he thinks he does. He's a very confused and angry young man. Just watch your back. I don't know what he'll do, but he's at the breaking point." Anya smiled sympathetically, opening her door.   
  
"We'll meet you inside, Anya." Spike watched as she traipsed up the steps into the house. He knelt in the open door, and watched Buffy. He loved watching her fight, seeing that perfect body in motion, but it was moments like these, when he realized how lucky he was to be with her. When she slept, all her defenses were banished. She was just Buffy, the woman-child he met five years ago.   
  
He smiled watching as she awakened. The stillness of the car was signaling to her body that they were home. She opened her eyes slowly, smiling when she saw blue ones staring back at her. "No fair. You're always watching me sleep. I never get to see you." Buffy stretched languidly, reaching her hands out of the car, wiggling her fingers.   
  
"Well, luv that's your fault. You always leave before I fall asleep." Spike said teasingly. Buffy's brow furrowed. Spike's innocent statement was bringing back the bitter sting of her past actions. Spike saw this. "Hey, now, none of that. Can't change the past. We can only do better. Both of us can do better."  
  
Spike reached for her and Buffy allowed him to pull her out of the car. He wrapped her arms around his waist. She was so tired, her head fell heavily to his chest. He was strong and steady, and she wanted to stay here forever. She clung to him, inhaling his scent. In the weeks since she'd discovered she was pregnant, his was the only scent that didn't send her running to the bathroom. "You stopped smoking." She mumbled into his chest, surprising him.   
  
"Yeah, stopped after I found out about the baby. Can't smoke around you anymore. Decided it wasn't so important." She blinked those long lashes at him. He gulped. He had it bad. If you had asked him five years ago, what his fondest wish would be, he definitely wouldn't have said, standing in the dark with Buffy's arms around him, drowning in her hazel eyes.   
  
Buffy crooked her finger, beckoning him closer. Mere inches from his lips, she whispered. "I want to watch you sleep. Stay tonight?"   
  
Spike wanted to. Boy, how he wanted to. "Ah, that might not be such a great idea. We'll talk later, after the smoke has cleared." Buffy pulled back and looked at him, a question posed on her lips.   
  
Xander sat stiffly in the chair, waiting for Anya, Spike and Buffy to arrive. Willow had tried to talk to him, but he had only spoken in monosyllables, so she gave up and went back in the kitchen with Tara. Dawn came bounding down the stairs, but skidded to a stop when she didn't see Buffy.   
  
"Where's Buffy?"  
  
"With Spike and Anya." Xander answered a hard edge to his voice. He didn't bothering to look up at her.   
  
"What's your deal, Xander? Did you and Spike get into a fight again?" She lightheartedly asked.   
  
"Look, Dawn, no offense, but I don't want to talk about Buffy or Spike or Anya. Okay?" Xander looked up and saw the hurt look on Dawn's face.   
  
"Dawn, I 'm sorry. I'm just having a bad day, Dawnie. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You're my little Dawnster. I'd never hurt you." Xander begged.  
  
"You didn't hurt me." Dawn said petulantly. She whipped her dark brown tresses over her shoulder, her blue eyes steely as they pinned Xander. "I'm sorry if your day was so bad, Xander. Mine wasn't too peachy either, but you don't see me snapping at you. If you don't like what you see here, then leave."   
  
He scrambled to repair the damage, but Anya's appearance prevented that.  
  
Dawn flung her arms around Anya, hugging the startled demon. "Dawn, you're crushing me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Anya. I'm just so glad to see you. Willow and Tara are in the kitchen. I'm sure they'll want to see you." Dawn said, winking at her fellow conspirator.   
  
"Oh, I get it, Dawn." Anya whispered. "Yeah, I can't wait to talk to them too." Anya said loudly. She winked back at Dawn and headed for the kitchen.   
  
Willow and Tara jumped apart, as Anya strode in.   
  
"Don't you two look cozy. Does this mean you're back together?" Anya asked, truly in her element torturing people.   
  
"Anya." Willow gasped as Tara tried to crawl into the sink. "We were just talking."   
  
"Uh huh! Sure you were."   
  
"Did you bring the books?" Tara asked, hoping to get Anya's mind off her favorite subject, sex. Or was that her second favorite? Tara mused.   
  
"I told you, I would. Though, I don't know what you expect to find in those particular books. Those prophecies and spells are so old. It's a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. No one takes those seriously." She sat down and started munching on the leftovers.   
  
"Well, Tara and I have a theory. What if the prophecy was one that had been dismissed by most scholars, but rang true with the French Slayer?" Willow was almost giddy with excitement.   
  
"The Council wouldn't give it any credence for fear that people would find out the truth. Slayers and Vampires can coexist with each other, even fall in love, and that it's possible for them to create a child." Tara looked over Anya's shoulder and saw Buffy and Spike through the window talking with Dawn.   
  
"Do you see what we're saying, Anya?" Tara asked, noting Anya's confused expression. Anya shook her head, not really sure if they knew what they were saying.   
  
"Where's the best place to hide something?" Willow asked rhetorically. "In plain sight. No one would believe it, but it would be the truth. Who would believe a prophecy or trust a spell that for years was believed to be false?"   
  
  
Dawn watched them from the porch. She hated to disturb them, but she wanted them to know what they were heading into. She cleared her throat, grinning when she heard Spike swear.   
  
"Dawn, what are you doing out here?" Buffy said as she rounded the corner, Spike's hand in hers.   
  
"I need to talk to you, alone." She answered, clueless to the events of this morning.   
  
"Dawn, anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Spike. Since, he's known for weeks about my secret." Spike coughed to cover his laughter. Dawn looked stricken. Her face had gone pale.   
  
"Uh, uh.... Buffy," she said, as she backed away from her highly amused sister. "I can explain. Spike already knew. He had the pregnancy tests in his bag."  
  
"Shush! Geez, Dawn, do you want the whole neighborhood to know?" Buffy cautioned. "Come here." Buffy patted the seat next to her. "I'm not mad. I should be, but seeing as how I sorta wasn't truthful with either of you, I'm going to let that slide. But no more secrets. Do you hear me? " Dawn hugged Buffy, but behind her back she mouthed 'Tell her' to Spike. He shook his head.   
  
"Whatever the two of you are hiding, tell me now!" Buffy said, exasperated and tickled at the shocked looks on both Dawn and Spike's faces. "I know you two are up to something. I promise I won't get mad." Spike and Dawn both gave her their signature eye-rolls.  
  
"Now, isn't the time, Buffy. We've got bigger problems." Spike said, hating having to give her this news. "Anya knows. Don't know how, but she knows." Buffy's eyes got as big as saucers, and she groaned.   
  
"Anya knows? How?" Buffy dropped her head into her hands, moaning. "She'll tell Willow and Xander for sure. She can't keep a secret."  
  
Dawn edged over to Spike, and hid behind his back. "Well, you don't have to worry about Willow. She figured it out too." Spike caught Buffy before she hit the ground. He helped her back into the chair, and stroked her back. "Breathe, Buffy. Breath. That's it. Take deep breaths. It's going to be all right. They were going to find out sooner or later."   
  
Buffy took great heaping breaths, but it did nothing to calm her overwrought nerves. Willow knew. Oh, god, how was she going to face her? And Anya? Spike bent over, whispering soothing, loving words into her ear. "Buffy, I love you. Dawn loves you. We will be there for you." Buffy cocked her head to the side, looking at him with forlorn eyes. He didn't understand. No one did. They would hate her for sleeping with Spike, for having his baby. They were her friends, her family. She needed them.   
  
"You don't understand. I," her breath hitched, and she felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I need them."   
  
Dawn dropped to her knees in front of Buffy, her hands grabbing Buffy's face, forcing her to look at her. "Willow is okay with this Buffy. She just wants you to be happy and safe." Dawn continued to stare into Buffy's green eyes, hoping she saw the truth of her statement. "Willow loves you, almost as much as we do. She won't turn her back on you."  
  
"Listen to the Bit, Buffy. Red wants nothing more than for everyone to be happy eating cookies." Dawn bobbed her head in agreement, remembering the dozens of cookies Willow baked after Buffy and Spike's enchanted engagement. Buffy closed her eyes as Spike kissed her neck. She felt Dawn's hand squeeze her shoulder. They loved her. No matter what happened in this house tonight, she would always have Spike and Dawn. And her little baby. She nodded, rubbing her face clean of tears. Before they reached the door, Buffy stopped.   
  
"Does Xander know?" She asked anxiously.   
  
"No, Anya hasn't said anything to him." Spike told her. "Neither has Willow." Dawn answered. She watched Buffy, concerned. "Buffy, it really is going to be all right."  
  
Buffy swayed a little and grabbed the door for support. "Are you okay, Buffy?" Spike asked, alarmed.  
  
"I think so. I just feel a little woozy that's all. I haven't eaten since this morning." Buffy looked up sheepishly at Spike, waiting for the verbal barrage she knew was coming.   
  
"Come on, let's get you inside. How about some Chinese noodles and some Tao chicken?" Dawn bent down and spoke to her niece. "How does that sound to you, bitty?" Buffy stroked Dawn' hair. Her sister, her daughter.   
  
Dawn straightened up and walked into the house. Buffy placed her hand on Spike's arm as he opened the door. "I'm so sorry. I should have remembered to eat. What kind of mother would forget to eat?" She whimpered.   
  
"The kind that was out fighting evil, trying to make things safe for her sis and her child. Buffy, you are going to be a terrific mother. Never doubt that. You had a lot to deal with today, and I haven't made things any easier." Spike brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "My expert seduction this morning. Allowing you to take advantage of my good nature in the back seat." Buffy huffed. Spike smirked.   
  
"I took advantage of you. What the..? She stuttered, then burst out laughing. "What am I going to do with you?" He shrugged, his blue eyes a welcoming pool of love and companionship. Buffy kissed him hard on the lips. "Thank you."  
"I meant it." Spike smiled, taking her by the hand and leading her inside.   
  
  
"Dawnie?" Xander pleaded, when she came back inside. Great, he'd hurt his little buddy, now. What in the hell was going on with him?   
  
"I don't have time to listen to this, Xander. Whatever bug is up your butt, you need to seriously consider removing it before Buffy removes you from this house." She shook her head disappointed and hurt.  
  
Tara excused herself, leaving Anya and Willow to talk more about the French slayer. She walked in just in time to hear Dawn's rather nasty remark to Xander. "Dawn, you don't say things like that to people." She admonished. She placed her hand on Dawn's shoulder, and was surprised when the young girl shrugged her hand off.   
  
"He's in a bad mood because of Spike and Anya. I'm sick of listening to him bash Spike all the time. Spike's been like a brother to me. He loves Buffy and me so much. Why can't you understand that?" Dawn said, turning around to look at Xander. Xander shifted from one foot to the other, totally uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny of the two women.   
  
"I didn't say that..." Xander broke off as Buffy and Spike entered.   
  
"Didn't say what?" Buffy inquired. Three pairs of eyes stared at her, till she was sure she had something hanging from her nose. She swiped at it, hoping to keep her coolness intact.   
  
"What's going on here?" Spike asked suspiciously. Dawn was glaring at Xander, like he smashed Uncle Pele or took away her NSYNC CDs.   
  
A chorus of "nothing" resounded off the walls.   
  
Buffy eyed them, but said nothing further. She gave Dawn a look that said 'we are so talking later'.   
  
Spike felt it was best to move on. "Well, now, that we've settle the nothing that was going on. Warren and his crew are working with Kalsta demons." Anya and Willow wandered into the living room, after hearing Buffy and Spike enter. Only Anya understood the significance of the statement, and she let out a low whistle. "Kalstas, you say? Ooh, Warren's pulling out all the stops. Unless you kill the entire pack, they'll keep coming."   
  
"Pack? What do you mean, pack?" Xander asked, cautiously.  
  
"Well, they're sort of like wolves. They roam in packs. There's a leader and his minions. Almost like a Master vamp and his followers." Anya turned back to Buffy, and said. "But don't worry. There are usually only six to eight to a pack. You can defeat them, but you have to take out the leader first. The others follow him."  
  
Spike pulled his duster off, throwing it over the banister. "We could have killed him tonight. There were two at Willie's." Anya sat down, crossing her legs as she did.   
  
"I doubt it. The leader wouldn't meet with a human. No offense, but they think humans are beneath them."   
  
"Then, why would they willing work with Warren?" Willow asked, intrigued. She, Tara, and Dawn crowded onto the couch.   
  
"Power. Money. More than likely," she continued. "It's the opportunity to knock off the Slayer." Dawn gasped her face awash with fear.   
  
"So, where do you think they're hiding? Because those two in the alley aren't talking." Buffy said, crossing her arms in front of her.   
  
"Tried to tell you not to kill him, Pet." Spike smiled as he ran his hand down her back and went to sit on the stairs. Buffy shot him a bird, but he could see her smiling.   
  
"Buffy, what do you want to do?" Tara asked. Buffy thought about it for a minute. "Nothing different. You're all staying here tonight. So make yourselves comfortable. Xander and Willow will you research these Kalsta demons? Find out what places they like to inhabit. Maybe we can get an idea of where they are hiding. Tara and Anya, I need to speak to you about that other stuff you're doing. Dawn, get ready for bed. Have you done your homework?" Dawn shook her head. That was the last thing on her mind. "Do it and be in bed by 11. Okay?" Buffy smiled to soften the parental command. Dawn got up and stood next to Spike on the stairs. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'm starved. We can talk later. Is that okay?" Everyone nodded.   
  
Spike got up to follow Buffy, but Dawn stayed him. "We need to talk about the money." She whispered. Spike nodded. "Let's go back outside." He suggested. Spike held the door open for Dawn, and waited till she got comfortable in the chair. He sat on the porch rail, scanning the area.   
  
"What was going on when we walked in, Bit?" Spike asked.  
  
"Xander was being a butt. I just told him he could leave if he was going to be in a bad mood. We don't need that around here. Besides, you've been a better boyfriend than Riley and Angel put together. It just makes me so mad, after everything you've done; he still treats you like dirt." Spike smiled.   
  
"You don't have to fight my battles for me, Pet. I appreciate it though. No one's ever done that for me."   
  
"Well, you protect me. I protect you. You give and give, and it still isn't enough for him." It still shook Spike to his core to realize how much he loved this girl. Before he realized how much he loved Buffy, he loved Dawn. He would willing give his life for hers. He wasn't worthy of her devotion to him.   
  
"You didn't tell the whelp about the money?" He asked weary.  
  
"Are you daft? No, I didn't tell him. And before you ask, no, I didn't tell Anya, Tara or Willow." Dawn studied her chipped toenail, wondering when she'd get the time to redo them. "I didn't have a chance to put it in the bank yet. Carrying all that money around gives me the creeps. Do you have the next batch ready to take to Tiger?"  
  
"Yes, it's ready, but don't think you're going with me. Last time was a one-shot deal." Spike said, knowing Buffy wouldn't hesitate to stake him if she knew Dawn had met Tiger.   
  
Dawn shook her head and let out a huge sigh. "Spike," she said patronizingly, "you need me. We work well together. It's the Summers gene. We were meant to be together. And I am so going next time. You need to be able to negotiate without worrying about the jewels. Besides, I think Tiger likes me."  
  
Spike huffed. "Yeah, in a snack-kind of way." Dawn giggled, and the sound was music to Spike's ears. This house had known too much sadness in the last year. He wished Joyce were here. She would have made a great grandmother.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Dawn queried, her eyes soft as she regarded the most important man in her life.   
  
"Just thinking about your mum. She was a terrific lady." Spike's eyes dropped to his shoes. He willed the tears back. He would not cry in front of Dawn. That was a special privilege reserved for Joyce only.   
  
"I miss her too. The day of the anniversary was hard. I spent the day with Tara. Buffy seemed lost in her own world. It was like I didn't even exist." Dawn said, sadly.  
  
"I saw her that night. It was hard on her. Missing your mom, trying to adjust to being back. I wanted to take away the pain. I think I made it worse." Spike pushed off the railing, and slumped down next to Dawn. "She ran crying from the crypt."   
  
Dawn shuddered, remembering Buffy that night. "When she got home, she kept saying 'it was too much. She couldn't handle it.' She finally fell asleep on the sofa. She never did tell me what happened that night." Dawn didn't want to pry. Whatever had happened was their business, not hers. She patted Spike's hand. "I'm sure it wasn't you, just the situation."  
  
"Thanks, Nib. Come by the crypt tomorrow. We'll go to the bank and then to see Tiger." Dawn happily clapped her hands. "You won't regret this partner." She said, sticking her hand out. Spike shook it reluctantly, knowing she would have followed him if didn't take her with him.   
  
The bowl dropped to the floor with a clang. Buffy coughed, choking on the noodles. Anya whacked her on the back, till Buffy waved her off. "There was another one. Why have I never heard of her? I think I would have remembered a pregnant Slayer." Her mind struggled to process this information. She wasn't the only one. This had happened before. Angel. She could have had a child with Angel. That one night could have produced a baby. She felt immediately guilty for having such thoughts, when she saw Spike. He had his arm around Dawn's shoulder, hugging her tightly to him. He stopped, noticing her stricken look and the noodles on the floor. Speeding past a crouching Tara, Spike grabbed her arms, shaking her. "What's wrong? Is it?"   
  
"No, I'm fine. Just shocked. I'm fine." He didn't believe her and she knew it. Buffy threw her arms around his neck. "I'm fine." She whispered. "Really." Dawn took in the scene, and realized immediately what had happened. She stepped in and closed the door to the dining room. "They told you about the other Slayer."   
  
"What other Slayer?" Spike asked, his eyes never leaving Buffy. She had his head in her hands, her thumbs rubbing circles on his cheeks. His piercing, blue eyes tried to see what she was thinking, but for once, she was unreadable.   
  
Buffy swallowed past the lump in her throat. He needed to know. "Back in France, during their Revolution, there was a Slayer involved with a vampire and.."   
  
"They had a baby." Spike finished, his head spinning. No wonder Buffy dropped her food. He was having trouble standing. The world disappeared except for the two of them.   
  
"Hello, we're still here." Anya interrupted.   
  
They looked guiltily at her. "So, what else do we know? Was it a spell? Some prophecy Giles never heard about?" Buffy demanded, though she knew they didn't have the answers. The Council had kept this girl a secret. Why? Was she the bearer of an apocalypse? Buffy's hand rubbed her belly, unconsciously caressing her unborn child.   
  
Angel. Spike thought. She could have had a child with the Poof. His jaw ticked with anger. He knew she must have realized that little toss in the sack with Angel could have resulted in the same thing. That same inferiority complex he had when it came to Angel resurfaced. Would she rather be having Angel's child or his?   
  
"Willow's going to try to find her Watcher's diary. We're hoping she had to keep one too. We tried going on-line earlier, but the security system wouldn't allow us to access the diaries. Willow said she'd need a few days to break the code." Tara said as she dumped the noodles into the trash.   
  
"So basically, there's nothing else to do except look in those books." Dawn added from the corner. Her eyes drifted to Spike's rigid stance. Something was bothering him. Couldn't Buffy tell? Dawn walked over to him, placing her hand on his arm, causing him to jump. Blue eyes studied each other. Spike shook his head to Dawn's silent question. This was his problem, not hers.   
  
"I guess then, we should get started." Buffy said, glancing at Anya and Tara. "Anya, do you think you can remember anything else about that Slayer? I mean, this had to be big news back then." Buffy was grasping for anything at this point.   
  
"I've tried to remember Buffy, but that was a busy time for me. With all the adultery and misbehaving, I was constantly teleporting in and out of Paris. I could ask Hoffie, if it's really important." Anya said, standing up.   
  
"No."   
  
"Yes." Spike looked at Buffy, and Buffy stared at Spike. "I don't want any other demons knowing about this." Buffy said. "And, I want answers. I don't really care where they come from." Dawn stepped between the two of them.   
  
"Guys, what's going on?" She asked, worried. Something definitely had changed from the porch to now.   
  
"Nothing." Which was the truth from Buffy's point of view. She sensed a change in Spike. He seemed edgier and angry. Why was he angry with her?   
  
"I don't care. Let's just get started. The sooner we find out how the bitty came to be the happier we'll all be." Spike threw his hands up in the air, and quickly retreated out the back door. Buffy watched him go in confusion.  
  
"Let me talk to him." Dawn suggested.   
  
"I need to talk to Tara, anyway." Buffy said, grateful for the opportunity to speak to Tara alone.   
  
"Well, I'm not going to research by myself." Anya stated. "I'll be upstairs. Call me when you're ready to start. Oh, Buffy, where do you want me?"   
  
"Dawn's room. We're going to set up the Euro bed in there for you. Is that okay?"   
  
"Yep. It beats sleeping three to a bed with Willow." Anya said, staring blatantly at Tara. She wiggled her eyebrows, then left the kitchen.   
  
Tara was red with embarrassment, but Buffy decided to let it go. "So what's up?" Tara asked, noting the concerned look on Buffy's face.   
  
"Angel." Buffy said, sitting down at the table. "I could have had Angel's baby. We were so in love. Why didn't it happen then? Why now? Why with Spike?" She asked, truly perplexed.   
  
"Do you want this child to be Spike's or Angel's?" Tara asked, although she knew the answer. She was pretty sure Buffy knew it too. She pulled her chair closer to Buffy.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes trying to imagine what her daughter would look like. Try as she might, her daughter didn't have hazel eyes and dark brown hair. She was blonde-haired with piercing blue eyes. Just like her father. "Spike."   
  
Spike sat on the steps, looking out at nothing. He heard the back door open behind him. Dawn sat down next to him, her fingers laced lightly together. How many times had they sat like this during Buffy's absence? Each would be lost in their own memories of her. Each would look to the stars, hoping Buffy could feel their love and devotion.   
  
"Buffy wishes the baby were Angel's." Spike said, his voice clear and steady. Dawn glanced at him, noticing the slump of his shoulders. He really believes that crap. She thought. Men are so stupid.   
  
"What makes you think that? Oh, let me guess. She said it." Dawn tapped her finger on her lips. "No, that can't be the case because I would have heard her say it." She continued, sarcastically. She smacked Spike on the arm. "She doesn't love Angel. She loves you. She loves your baby. When are you going to get it through that thick head of yours? Buffy has already chosen. She is here with you. She's not in LA with Angel."   
  
"That's only because he can't give her a child without turning into Angelus." Spike was being stubborn. But when it came to Angel, he felt inadequate, second best. He hated the fucker. The screen door slammed shut. Dawn turned and saw Buffy standing there. This was definitely her cue to leave. She briefly touched Spike's shoulder as she stood. She sincerely hoped this inferiority complex of his wouldn't rear its ugly head. He and Buffy were so close to having it all, they just needed to throw some old baggage out the window.   
  
"Dawn, would you help Anya set up the Euro bed, then finish your homework? You've got school tomorrow." Dawn hopped up, stopping to give Buffy a hug of support, then slipped quietly back into the house, closing the door behind her.   
  
Buffy took Dawn's place next to Spike, putting her arm around his. She rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Can I tell you something?" She asked, stroking his arm. Spike shrugged, which was kind of difficult considering Buffy's head was on his shoulder.   
  
"When Tara told me about the other Slayer, I thought of Angel." She felt him stiffen under her, but she needed to say this. "Then I saw the baby, and there was no doubt in my mind who she belonged to. She's ours. Yours and mine. The way it should be." Spike said nothing, but he laid his head on top of hers. "She has blonde hair and blue eyes, just like you. Well, you, if you keep dying your hair." Spike laughed, and it warmed Buffy's heart. "I don't regret a thing, Spike. I can't imagine any other man being my child's father." Spike turned slightly, pressing his lips to her forehead.   
  
"You know I hate him for various reasons. Reasons we won't name here because they don't matter anymore." Buffy smiled slightly. Dru didn't matter anymore. Neither did Angel. "I hate feeling like this. Second best. Second choice. The thought that Angel could once again take something that's mine..."  
  
"You're not!" She said, looking up at him. "The only reason I thought about Angel was to wonder why it didn't happen between us. Those were the dreams of a child. I've grown up. I don't love Angel anymore. It took me a long time to get over him, but I did. I moved on." She lowered her eyes. "Like you moved on from Dru." It was Spike's turn to smile. Jealous little bint. "We are quite the couple aren't we? I'm jealous of Angel, and you're jealous of Dru." He laughed and sighed.   
  
"I can't imagine not being with you and Dawn and the bitty. Being pushed aside in favor of Angel, it would be too much. It scares me." It broke Buffy's heart to hear him distressed. At that moment, she wanted to beat the crap out of Dru and Angelus. I guess I should reserve a butt kicking for myself. Had there ever been a moment when Spike had felt truly loved, completely for himself and not for another? Buffy ran her finger over his lips, lingering till he nipped her fingertip.   
  
"You will never lose us. Ever. There will be no pushing aside. There will be no Angels or Drus to ruin what we have here. I may not say the words, but you know you're the one. You're the long-haul guy. I'm not looking for anyone else to take your place by my side, in my bed, in my heart." She sniffed, and raised her hazel eyes. She took her hand, and placed it over his heart. "This is my promise, my declaration to you."   
  
It was a profound moment in their tumultuous history. Spike knew this was the moment he had been waiting for all his life. He had found his home, his place in this world. He placed his hand over her heart. "My promise. My declaration to you."   
  
  
Willow pursed her lips together, watching Xander stealthily out the corner of her eye. "So, I guess we should look in the demonology book. This one had zilch on Kalsta demons. Whadda ya think? " She said pulling the book toward her. She thumbed through the pages, occasionally glancing at Xander. His eyes were blank, and she could tell he hadn't heard a word of what she'd said. "Xander? Xander?"   
  
"What? What? Sorry. What did you say, Willow?" Willow patted the book in front of her. "Research. Mercenary demons. Remember?" Xander ran his hand through his dark hair.   
  
"Yeah, research. So where's everyone else? We can't do a Scooby research party without the gang." Xander joked, clapping his hands together. He needed to talk to Buffy, apologize for earlier. If he could only get her alone, away from Spike, he could explain himself. And what would you say to her? His mind questioned. You've been an ass to her, to Dawn, to Anya. What could you say that would make this situation any better? Are you going to declare your undying love to her? Don't think that'll have the effect you're hoping for.  
  
"Hey, guys, we need some help with this research." Willow shouted. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Dawn was in her pajamas, and held her math book in her hands. "I can't actively help, but I'm all with the support from over here." Dawn remarked, settling on the floor with her math book. Tara and Anya took some books with them into the dining room and set up shop in there. Buffy and Spike wandered in, looking to the entire world, like a pair of newlyweds. Dawn grinned happily. It was obvious the latest crisis in the on-going saga of Buffy and Spike had been averted.   
  
"I need to talk to Willow. She wanted to talk earlier. I guess I know what that was about." Spike kissed her on the mouth. "Okay, I'll make sure Dawn gets her homework and goes to bed on time. I'll be up later. We've got to find out all we can on those blokes working with Warren. Can't have them attacking us and we're not prepared for them." Buffy nodded. She shook her head, trying to banish the sleeping time blues. Her eyes drooped, and he could tell she was struggling to stay awake.   
  
"You're exhausted, luv. You know you don't have that famous slayer stamina anymore."   
  
"I've got the stamina. Don't you worry about it." Buffy ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "I'll show you just how much stamina I have. Later." Spike groaned at the suddenly increased pressure in his groin. Think bad thoughts, he commanded his mind. Giles and Xander naked. Eww! Angel naked. Double eww! Angel and Buffy together. Fuck! That did it!   
  
Buffy went over to Willow, and the two girls retreated upstairs to Buffy's bedroom. Buffy closed the door, and they climbed on the bed, like they used to do in high school. Buffy struggled with the right words to say, but Willow beat her to the punch.  
  
"You're having a baby, Buffy. I'm so happy for you and Spike." Buffy sighed. She searched Willow's face for deceit, but there was none. Only happiness.   
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Buffy said, grabbing Willow's hand.   
  
"Nonsense. You had to get used to the idea yourself. I'm sorry I wasn't there for everything else." Willow said, alluding to Buffy's involvement with Spike. "I haven't been a best friend to you, since you've been back. I've made so many mistakes, and I never thought about how you were handling things."  
  
"Willow, stop, please. I don't blame you. Growing up sucks! It's been hard on all of us. Spike says we need to move on and he's right. No more looking back into the past. We can't change it. We're here now with each other, and that's all that matters. I need you Will. I need you so much. I miss my Mom and Giles. Giles? He's going to freak when he finds out."   
  
Willow nodded and cringed. "That's not going to be a pretty conversation. He loves you. He'll be upset and grumble for awhile, but he'll be there for you. No matter what." Buffy agreed, but still felt uneasy. It would be hard telling Giles she was pregnant. Telling him she was pregnant and the baby was Spike's was going to be downright terrifying.   
  
"I'm guessing you don't want me to ask him for help." Buffy shook her head. "No, Will, not yet. I know I'm being unreasonable, but I need time to figure out what to say. I promise you, if we can't find the answers, I'll tell him."   
  
Buffy covered her mouth, yawning. Willow guessed the baby was already taking its toll on Buffy's body. "So, how does it feel being pregnant?"   
  
"Pretty much the same as non-pregnant Buffy. Except for the sleepiness and not being able to wear my clothes, it's great. It's amazing really. To know, there's this little person inside of me, growing stronger day by day." Willow smiled, listening to the wistful quality of Buffy's voice. "She's just amazing Willow. There are times I swear she knows when I'm upset or angry at Spike. I feel this jolt go through my body, like she's telling me to leave her daddy alone."   
  
"Wow! Does she.. wait a minute, you already know it's a girl?" Was it possible to know this early?  
  
Buffy laughed, letting Willow in on the joke. "I don't know for sure. It's just a feeling in my gut. I think my Slayer genes were just too powerful for Spike's boys, and they made the baby a girl."   
  
Willow giggled, imagining the fight between Spike's boys and Buffy's ovum. "What does Spike think?"  
  
"He doesn't care. As long as the baby's healthy, he couldn't care less. He's taken to calling her 'bitty bit'. So, that way, he doesn't have to choose." Buffy reached for her pillow, fluffing it so she could rest against it.   
  
"Speaking of Spike, is he going to be moving in here?"   
  
"I don't know Will. He'd like to. He hasn't said anything, but I know he does. But with Social Services keeping a close eye on us, I can't risk them taking Dawn because I'm living with my boyfriend."   
  
"Well, if he does, then I'll move out. You'll need to set up a nursery, and there aren't enough rooms in here for all of us."   
  
"Don't start moving out yet. We'll cross that bridge when we need to. I'm only 9 weeks along. We've got time to figure the living situation out."   
  
"Okay." Willow knew it wouldn't be a problem. She and Tara were making progress. Hopefully, they'd be getting a place together. "I still can't believe you're pregnant, Buffy. This is like wow, you know. All those times in high school when we used to talk about the future. I thought I'd be with Oz and you'd be with Angel. It's just.." Willow stopped. Buffy was asleep. Her head resting on her bent arm. Willow wanted to ease off the bed, and let her sleep, but she was afraid any movement would awaken her.   
  
Buffy's head dropped, startling her awake. "Sorry, Will. It's been such a long day. First, Spike, then Dawn. And Spike, and fighting, and the Kalstas. I can barely keep my eyes open." Buffy sat up, then groaned. "I just need a little nap, then I'll be good to go." Willow slid off the bed. "Wake me in 15 minutes?"   
  
"Sure thing." Willow had her hand on the door knob. She stopped and turned back to Buffy. After all that Buffy had done to help her, Willow would do everything in her power to help Buffy and her baby. "We're going to find out how this happened. I promise you. And don't worry about Warren. We'll find him and Jonathan soon enough. They won't be a threat to you or the baby." Buffy nodded her head, sleepily. "Thanks, Will." Her head dropped to the pillow the moment the door closed.  
  
  
"Thanks for you help with my math, Spike." Dawn said as they came up the stairs.   
  
"No problem, Bit. It wasn't my favorite subject in school, but I managed okay. Surprisingly, this stuff hasn't changed much in a 150 years."   
  
"That's so depressing." Dawn shot back. "So, are you staying the night?" They had stopped outside Buffy's closed door. He could hear Willow and Buffy talking inside.   
  
"Probably, but I'll be gone before daybreak."   
  
"Why? Is it because of Xander?" Dawn asked tensely. She hadn't forgotten Xander's earlier bad mouthing, and if it drove Spike out of the house, she wouldn't speak to Xander again.  
  
"No, Bit, that's not it. Wouldn't do for Social services to stop by and find me here. No, I'll leave before you get up for school. Just like before. But I'll be back. Hey, it's not like you're not coming to the crypt after school, remember?"   
  
"Yep. I remember. Well, I'd better get to bed before Buffy goes parental on me. Night." She hugged him, and closed the door to her room.   
  
Willow closed the door, jumping nearly a foot in the air when Spike poked her in the ribs. "Holy mother. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"   
  
"Ah, no. Is Buffy asleep?" Willow looked at him surprised. "Vampire hearing." He answered pointing to his ears.   
  
"Yeah, she wants me to wake her in a few minutes."   
  
"Don't. She's exhausted. Let her sleep." Spike opened the door. Buffy was curled up in a ball, her arms wrapped around the pillow. "She needs her sleep." He said, closing the door softly.   
  
"She wanted to do research." Willow laughed softly at Spike's stunned look. "Yeah, I know. Buffy and research don't go together."   
  
"Tell you what, Red. I'll help you if you help me."   
  
"Go on."   
  
"The whelp has been rather nasty to Buffy and Dawn lately. He's mad at me, but he's taking it out on them. Do you think you can talk some sense into him?"   
  
Willow chewed her bottom lip. "I'll try, but Xander's been acting really strange the last few weeks. I don't know if he'll listen to me." She answered honestly.   
  
"But you'll try, right? Don't do it for me, but Buffy doesn't need this grief." Spike ran his hand over her door, before heading downstairs. She was Xander's best friend. It was up to her to try to fix this situation before it got any worse.   
  
  
Willow pulled her hair back in a ponytail. She turned the bathroom light out and climbed in the bed next to Xander. "This is like old times. You, me, sleepover. The only thing missing is my Operation game." Xander smiled slightly. He had something he wanted to discuss with Willow, but he didn't know how to start. He had so many things going through his mind, he felt like he was going crazy.   
  
"Willow, I think I'm turning into my father." That certainly got Willow's attention. "You think you're turning into your father? No, Xander, that's not possible." She tried to comfort him.   
  
"I almost killed Spike a couple of weeks ago. Had the crossbow aimed at his back, my finger on the trigger. I wanted him dead." Willow sat next to him, her mouth gaping open. She thought for a moment that perhaps she had fallen asleep. She pinched her arm, the sting letting her know this was for real.   
  
"I had my story all together. Spike was killed in battle. Warren and the others got away. I'm so sorry, Buffy. I'm so sorry, Dawn." Xander felt separate from his body as he unburdened himself. "Then, it hit me. They would be devastated. But worse than that, I could see them finding out the truth. They would hate me. Me, Willow. I've always been there for them. I love them. But, I know they love him. I know they need him, and I hate it."   
  
Willow grabbed his hand. "Xander, it's okay to hate Spike. Well, not really, but it is understandable. He can be pretty annoying at times. That doesn't make you like your father. You.. you and Spike have always had a hate-hate relationship." Willow was frantic. She couldn't believe what she'd heard, but she could feel the darkness, the hate enveloping Xander.   
  
Xander continued talking. He needed someone to hear him. And he knew Willow would know what to do. "Then, this evening with Buffy. I said these awful things. I wanted her to hurt. I wanted her to know how disgusted I was with her for sleeping with Spike. Yes," he said off-handedly to Willow, "I know they've been sleeping together. I've known since that day she went invisible. I just didn't want to believe it." Willow wondered what else he knew.   
  
Tara jolted awake. Willow's mind was bombarding her with images of a tortured and despondent Xander. She opened her mind, allowing her to experience what was happening a few feet away from her.   
  
"I wanted to hurt her. I really did. She just kept saying all these things about how much Buffy loved Spike. She shouldn't Willow. It's wrong. It's just so wrong."   
  
"Xander, it's Buffy's life. We can't tell her what to do." Willow took her hand and pulled Xander's chin up, forcing him to look at her. "We love her. We don't control her."   
  
"I wanted to hit Anya. I wanted to do anything to make her shut up. It was the exact same thing that demon showed me at my wedding. How is that not like my father?" Xander's normally soft brown eyes were anguished. "How?" He asked her.   
  
"But you didn't Xander. That's what makes you different from your father." Willow wanted to shake him out of this mood. She knew how dangerous feeling sorry for yourself was. She had allowed her own fears and insecurities to lead her down the dark path, and she'd lost Tara. Willow grabbed Xander by the shoulders, pulling him to her bosom. She felt him grip her waist, painfully as he cried. She stroked his back, hoping her love would heal him.   
  
Tara sobbed feeling Willow's pain and frustration. She couldn't go to her and comfort her. Xander was in deep trouble, but he had to face the truth about himself before he could be better.   
  
Willow peppered kisses in Xander's hair. "Xander, listen to me. You are not your father. You never will be. You just don't have it in you."   
  
"I'm my father's son." Xander told her.   
"Yes, his son, but not him. You've made some bad choices in the last month, but that doesn't mean you're a bad person. You were scared and you acted irrationally. I've been there. I know what it feels like to lose control of your life and have it go spiraling out of control. You want to grab on to something real. Something familiar to stop it."  
  
Xander sat up. Willow wiped the tears from his face. "I reached for magic. You reached for Buffy. And neither was the answer to our problems. You love Buffy, but not in the way you think. It's easier to love Buffy, than to face your fear of getting married, of growing up. Anya isn't Buffy. She's nothing like Buffy, except for the fact she's a strong woman. The similarities stop there. Buffy accepts you for who you are. She doesn't expect anything from you. Anya wanted a husband, a father for her children, a best friend. She wanted, no demanded everything from you. And don't get me wrong, she had every right to expect those things from her fiance. But it was too much, wasn't it? That's why you ran from the church. That's why Buffy seems so appealing to you again."  
  
Xander averted his eyes, not wanting to hear the truth. He had been so afraid for so very long. "I understand Xander. When Buffy died, I felt lost. She was the glue that kept us all together. And when she got back, she wasn't the strong one anymore. She needed us. We didn't see it. We expected her to be the same, but she wasn't ." Willow lifted his chin up. "You're mad at Buffy and Spike and Anya because they aren't following the script you laid out for them. Buffy loves Spike. Spike loves Buffy. Anya knows all of this, and won't let you believe otherwise. Think about what I've said. I know you don't want to lose Buffy's friendship. I know you still love Anya. Make your peace with them, and move on."   
  
Willow sat back and watched Xander struggle with what she'd just told him. She didn't know where the insight had come from. It just popped into her head. All of a sudden, she knew what was wrong with him. She understood the battle going on in his heart and mind.   
  
Dawn watched Tara, knowing she was in a deep trance. She had felt the power coming off of her. How she felt it was a mystery to her. But she did. It was the same with the baby. She felt the energy contained inside Buffy's belly. It was pure and good. She knew she would protect her niece with her life. She closed her eyes, seeing the white ball of energy nestled safely in her parents' arms. Dawn turned over, sighing contently and went back to sleep.   
  
Willow tried for three days to break into the Council's protected files, and for three days she'd been stumped. The only information she'd been able to retrieve was the name of the Slayer, Martine Auberjonis and that of her Watcher, Charles Jayme.   
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy. I'm afraid if I keep trying they'll become alerted to my presence." Willow apologized, closing her notebook and powering down.   
  
"That's okay, Will. I know you tried. At least, we have a name. That's more than we had." Buffy shook the mustard, and squirted a liberal helping on her eggs. Willow tried not to gag, as Buffy stirred the gooey mess. Yesterday, Buffy's cravings had kicked in, and the house was still reeling from last night's dinner. Even Spike, had been grossed out, and he drank pig's blood everyday.   
  
Willow turned away, took a deep breath, and tried to force the bile back down. "Buffy, remember our conversation about Giles? I don't think you can put it off any longer."   
  
Buffy wiped her mouth. "I know. I just thought your mega-brain would be able to crack the security system and I'd have more time."  
  
"We really need his help, Buffy. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think there was a way to find the info we need."   
  
Buffy pushed her plate away, getting up from the table. She missed seeing Willow with her nose pinched, pushing the plate of runny eggs and mustard far away from her line of sight.   
  
Buffy held the cordless in her hand, staring at the numbers. Willow came up behind her, and guided her to the sofa. She put her arm around Buffy's shoulder. "You can do this. I'll be right here."   
  
Buffy took a deep breath, and pushed memory one. She glanced at the clock. It would be evening in London. She secretly hoped Giles was out, but as luck would have it, he answered on the 4th ring.   
  
"Hullo." Giles said in his crisp British accent.  
  
"Giles, it's me, Buffy." She said. God, her voice sounded shrill to her ears.   
  
"Buffy, how good of you to call. I was just thinking of ringing you and Dawn up. To see how things were going." Giles smiled appreciatively at Olivia as she handed him a cup of Earl Grey. "Is everything okay with Dawn?" Giles inquired when the silence on the phone became too much.   
  
"Uh, Dawn's fine. Getting better everyday. It's me. I'm calling about me." Giles sipped his tea and waited patiently. She's probably calling to tell me she's sleeping with Spike. He laughed, then dismissed that as being too farfetched. He hoped she wasn't about to lose the house.   
  
"What is it, Buffy? You're starting to scare me." Giles sat up straighter. He moved to put his tea on the coffee table, when Buffy blurted out. "I'm pregnant with Spike's baby."   
  
The teacup crashed to the floor in a hundred pieces, tea splattering all over his late mother's rugs. "Oh, dear Lord!" 


	10. Fathers

Author's note: These characters aren't mine. Yada yada yada. This chapter is really long. I had too much time on my hands. I may break this up into 10A and 10B depending on its length once posted. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy.   
  
  
  
Buffy cringed as she heard Giles cursing. "What's wrong, Rupert?" A clearly feminine voice asked.   
  
"Buffy, I know I misunderstood. Did you say you were pregnant with Spike's baby?" Giles took his glasses off, and rubbed them with his handkerchief. He must have misunderstood. There was no way possible Buffy could be pregnant.  
  
"Yes." She said, simply.   
  
"Yes. Is that all you're going to say, Buffy? You're having a baby. Spike's child, no less, and that's all you're going to say?" His voice had risen with each word.   
  
"But it's impossible for you to get pregnant." Giles blurted out unintentionally.   
  
"Impossible?" Buffy croaked. "What do you mean impossible?" Buffy felt sweat starting to form on her brow. Willow reached out and placed her hand over Buffy's clenched fist.   
  
"Ah, Buffy, I didn't meant that the way it sounded. I meant it is impossible for Spike to have children. He is after all a vampire." He attempted to brush off his comment, but Buffy wouldn't let him.   
  
"That's the second time you've lied to me, Giles. Why? What aren't you telling me?"   
  
Willow knew it was bad. Buffy was trembling so much, Willow was afraid she'd go into shock.   
  
"Buffy, the important thing is to discover how this pregnancy occurred and its ramifications." Olivia set the bottle of Scotch down next to his glass.   
  
"Giles, that ramification is a baby, my baby. If you know something, you have to tell me." She pleaded. Buffy heard him sigh, and she could imagine he was busily scrubbing his glasses.   
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy." Giles began. His words laced with guilt and sorrow. "I never thought I'd have to have this conversation with you. And if I did, I sincerely hoped you'd be happily married." Oh, god, Buffy thought. The baby is going to bring about an apocalypse. She turned to Willow, her entire body tense and worried.   
  
Better to say it quickly, Giles decided. "Slayers are supposed to be barren, Buffy. You were never meant to conceive a child." He waited, fearfully for her to speak. He began to worry. "I'm so sorry."   
  
Is that all? Buffy let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She wanted to shout for joy. Then the implication of what he'd just told her sank in. Oh, god, this baby was never meant to be. Buffy felt sick. She dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom, heaving as she slammed the door.   
  
"Giles, what did you say to her?" Willow demanded.   
  
"Willow, what in the world is going on there? Where's Buffy?" Olivia put her hand on Giles' arm. She pried his glasses out of his hand, before he broke them.   
  
"She's in the bathroom. Giles, tell me what's going on?" Willow stood outside the bathroom, listening to Buffy.   
  
"I told her something I hoped never to tell her. It's not only vampires that are infertile, slayers are too." Giles rubbed his eye with his free hand, wondering why the Powers would punish Slayers like this.   
  
"Oh, my goddess, Giles. Why didn't you tell her sooner? She had a right to know." Willow laid her hand on the door, her heart going out to Buffy. She stepped away, not wanting Buffy to hear her ream Giles out.  
  
"Yes, Willow, that would have been the perfect thing to tell a teenager." Sarcasm was ugly to him, but he couldn't help it. He didn't need a morality lesson from Willow.   
  
"I'm sorry, Willow. It's just a lot to take in. Is Buffy okay? Have there been any side effects to this unexpected pregnancy. Oh, Lord, she's been sleeping with Spike. How long has that been going on?" He really was too old for this.   
  
"I'll give you the short version. Buffy needed us. We weren't there for her, and Spike was. She was dying, and we didn't notice. Spike did. They became involved sexually. She got pregnant. Now, we need to discover how this happened before the baby is born, sometime in the fall. Can you help?" Surprisingly, Willow wasn't anxious.   
  
"What have you discovered so far? I'm assuming Buffy didn't accept this as easily as you recounted the last few months of her life." He was calming down, thanks in no small part to the Scotch he was imbibing.   
  
"We discovered there was slayer before the French revolution that was involved romantically with a vampire. They had a child."  
  
"Who told you that? I've never heard anything of the sort mentioned by the Council." He knew the Council had their secrets, but this was too big to keep under wraps.   
  
"Anya told us. She remembered hearing about her. I broke into the Council's records and found a reference to a Martine Auberjonis and her Watcher, Charles Jayme. When I tried to access his records, I got bounced from the system."  
  
Giles tried to remember where he'd heard the name Charles Jayme before, but it escaped him. "Willow, the Council is very particular about who sees what. I'm surprised you weren't able to use my code to open the file, though." Even being a rogue watcher, as he was considered by some, he still had a high clearance status. It should have opened most files in the archives.   
  
"I couldn't." She explained. "It was really weird. It let me get as far as his name, then whammo! It locked me out. There must be something really interesting in his diary if they wouldn't let me take a peek at it."  
  
"You're probably right. I've heard that name, Jayme, before, but I can't recall where. As I see it, obtaining his diary is only one part of the problem. You need to discover how this child was conceived. Have you checked the Dargonian book of Fertility spells?" Giles asked as he mentally reviewed the collection of books at the Magic Shop.  
  
"Tara ordered a book of fertility spells, but so far, there hasn't been anything that would explain this baby." Willow struggled with her next question. "Giles, do you think my resurrection spell could have caused this? I mean, I know Tara rechecked the spell for Buffy, and found that it didn't do anything more than alter some of Buffy's cells. There has to be a link between Buffy's pregnancy and her resurrection.   
  
Giles wished he could tell Willow that there was no connection between her spell and Buffy's child, but he couldn't.   
  
"Willow, you used some powerful, dangerous magicks to bring Buffy back. There are always consequences. Some visible and some not. I do agree with Tara, though. I found nothing to indicate your spell would alter Buffy in a way that would be harmful to her. That's not to say your spell didn't harm Buffy. Obviously, Buffy has struggled with her rebirth. She's been detached and apathetic. She turned to Spike for comfort."   
  
Giles took a deep breath and continued. "Willow, there is nothing you can do to change what's happened. And to be honest with you, I'd rather have Buffy alive and pregnant with a vampire's child, than dead to us. So, stop beating yourself up and get back to the situation at hand."   
  
Willow smiled into the phone. "Thank you, Giles." She looked up and saw Buffy coming out of the bathroom. "Giles, Buffy's back. I'm going to let the two of you talk. I'll call Anya and see if she still has that book."   
  
"All right, Willow. If she can't find it, I'll look through my shelves to see if I brought it back with me. Take care. We'll talk soon."   
  
Willow handed Buffy the receiver, and ran upstairs to call Anya from her cell phone.   
  
"Sorry, I bailed. This baby has reduced me to a big ol' bundle of raw nerves." Buffy curled up on the sofa, her back resting against the pillow.   
  
"That's quite all right, Buffy. I'm sorry I never told you the truth. There was never a good time to tell you something of this nature."   
  
"I know Giles. I suspected that was the case. I hoped it wasn't true, but deep down I knew having a child wasn't really possible." Buffy said sadly.   
  
"Well, nevertheless, you are having a baby. And we will find out how this happened." Giles vowed. "But on to more pleasant thoughts, how many months are you?"   
  
"10 weeks. We think I conceived shortly before my birthday."   
  
"Oh," Giles stated. It's been going on for some time now. He thought.   
  
"I know you're not too happy about it being Spike's." Buffy said, picking up on the transcontinental vibes.   
  
Giles sipped his Scotch while he contemplated his young charge. "I don't know what happened while I was gone, so I can't judge. Willow told me some of what occurred. I left you when you needed me most, and if Spike was able to provide you with some measure of comfort, then I'm eternally grateful to him. I can't say I approve of Spike, but I do respect what he's done for you and Dawn. For all of us, really." Disliking Spike was a knee-jerk reaction, but he knew Spike had changed. He'd witnessed it himself over that awful summer.   
  
"I know what he's done, and I've always suspected Spike has a higher purpose than even he suspects. He's earned my respect. He stayed when he didn't have to. He fought beside us when he could have left Sunnydale behind. More importantly, he protected Dawn. That kind of devotion in a supposedly soul-less creature is a rare quality indeed."   
  
Buffy was teary-eyed by the end of his speech. "Thank you for saying that. It means a lot to me. When this thing with Spike started, I thought it was a one-time thing. Something I could easily walk away from. Chalk it up to bad judgment."   
  
"But it was more, wasn't it?" Giles asked. The thought of Buffy and Spike having relations sickened him, but that would be the case with any of them. He coughed to cover his embarrassment. He and Buffy usually avoided anything pertaining to her sex life, but this time it was necessary. For all extensive purposes, he was her father. And she needed him to hear and understand what this relationship and Spike meant to her.   
  
"It was so hard. I didn't want to have feelings for him. I was worried what you'd think, what everyone would think." Buffy laid her hand over her stomach. "I care about him a lot, Giles." She admitted, reluctant to discuss Spike when he wasn't around.   
  
"I mean this is Spike. Even when we hated each other, he always understood me. He gets me. I get him." Buffy shrugged.   
  
Giles understood too. In a way, he'd always known their mutual passion for each other would lead to this. He wanted to be supportive, but he had to know. "Are you happy Buffy?"  
  
Buffy couldn't keep the silly grin off her face or the lilting tone out of her voice. "Yeah, I'm good on all counts, Giles. I'm happy. Finally, completely happy. He's everything to me. Friend, lover, companion. Everything. When I'm not with him, I feel a little less than myself. I know that phrase 'he completes me' is so cliché. But now that we're back together, no holds barred, it's true. I feel whole. I finally get it."   
  
The depth of emotion he heard from Buffy moved Giles. She was a vibrant, young woman, but her calling had shadowed her life. Listening to her speak, it finally made sense to Giles what had been missing from Buffy's previous relationships: Acceptance. Acceptance of everything that makes her who she is. For the simple joy, he sensed in her, he would silence his doubts and support this relationship.   
  
"I'm thrilled Buffy. You deserve every bit of happiness. Your child is truly a miracle. To come from parents that have both been reanimated, it's really amazing." Giles said excitedly, easily slipping into his Watcher role. Giles realized Buffy was giggling softly into the receiver. Impudent child. He cleared his throat again, and asked. "How does Spike feel about the prospect of fatherhood?"   
  
Buffy laughed lightly before answering. "Well, Spike's read every Dr. Spock book he can get his hands on. He forces me to eat vegetables and drink plenty of water. He sends me to bed when he sees the first yawn. I would say he's handling it quite well. It's still a bit of a shock to him. Sometimes, I catch him staring at my stomach. He's stunned by what's going on inside me. His favorite thing to do is to lie next to me, listening to the baby's heart beating."  
  
They sounded like any typical young couple expecting their first child. Good for them. Giles thought. "Can you think of anything out of the ordinary that has happened to you, and Spike, really, that could have caused you both to become fertile?"  
  
"I've done nothing but rack my brain trying to remember. We were together when I was invisible, and then again when time went wonky. Other than those two incidents, nothing that's happened to me can be directly tied into Spike."   
  
"Buffy, did you say you were invisible?" Giles asked flabbergasted. "When did this happen?"   
  
"Uh, well, about 3 months ago, I was hit with invisibility ray. It started to break down my molecular structure, but I didn't know it at the time. I was too busy, ah, um, with Spike." She said, her cheeks flush.   
  
"I get the point, Buffy. You said time went wonky. What was that about?" Can this conversation get any worse? Giles thought sullenly.   
  
"Well, Warren, they guy that made the Buffybot, framed me for the murder of his ex-girlfriend, Katrina. He used some reality-shifting demons to make me think I was the one who killed her. It was like a time loop. Things kept happening over and over till I hit someone who looked like Katrina. When everything stopped spinning, Katrina was dead."   
  
"Good lord, Buffy, why didn't you call me?" He shouldn't have left. Maybe, none of this would have happened if he'd been there to guide her.   
  
"I couldn't Giles. After what I did, I didn't want to think about it." Buffy said cryptically.  
  
"Buffy, you didn't kill that girl. Warren did." Giles gently reminded her.   
  
"I know, but I tried to kill Spike." Buffy admitted.   
  
"What?" Giles screeched.   
  
"Spike tried to keep me from turning myself in to the police. He tried to make me see reason in his own way. He didn't understand why it hurt so much inside. He wanted to understand. He wanted to know how he could help the woman he loved." Buffy swallowed past the lump in her throat.   
  
"When he said that, I saw red. How could he love? He doesn't have a soul, but he loves me. And I hated him for that. Hated myself more for wanting him to love me. So I did what I do best, I beat him. I hit him and hit him until my hand hurt. By the time I stopped, I didn't recognize him. He had the bruises for weeks." Buffy felt the shame weighing her down.   
  
"You know what really freaked me out Giles. I felt like Faith. She hated herself. When she body switched with me, she beat me, and said the same words to me that I said to Spike." .  
  
"Buffy, I don't know what to say. I failed you." Giles could have kicked himself for not realizing how much pain Buffy had been in. "I'm a pompous ass. Buffy smiled at that analysis.   
  
"Giles, you haven't failed me. You've always been there when I needed you."   
  
"I wasn't this time, was I? I thought you were shirking your responsibility to Dawn. Instead, you were barely hanging on."   
  
Buffy sat up, drawing her knees up. "No, you were right to leave. I needed to grow up. You were right. I didn't want to be responsible for anyone. It was easier being dead. I had let it all go, and being forced back was hard. I should have been honest and told the truth. I was angry they ripped me out of heaven. I didn't ask them to do it. I wasn't happy. I should have said something, instead I kept it all inside."   
  
Buffy paused a minute to collect her thoughts. "You know what I've learned from all of this. I can't be afraid to ask for help. I was drowning, and instead of accepting the help offered to me, I pushed everyone away. I may be the Slayer, but I'm not all-powerful. I'm going to need help at times, and not just for fighting, but for the really hard stuff, like life."   
  
Giles thought that Buffy was being too kind in letting him off the hook. "I'm glad you've realized that Buffy, but as the only other adult in your life, I should have been there for you."  
  
"Phooey, I say. You're here now. I need you Giles. My child will need you. She's going to need a grandfather, and you're my dad." Olivia watched as Giles pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and reached for his glasses. She knew the depth of love he felt for his Slayer. He loved her like the daughter he never had.   
  
"Well, I'll do my best by her, Buffy." Giles said gruffly. "I know you will." Buffy said. She, too, overcome with emotion.   
  
  
Willow bounced down the stairs to tell them Anya had discovered a text, which made reference to two warriors. Spike had the book and was working on translating it. Buffy excitedly relayed the information to Giles, who suggested having Spike give him a call if he ran into any difficulties. Buffy promised to call him as soon as they found something on their end.   
  
"So did Anya say anything else?" Buffy asked as they climbed the stairs to get their purses. "Did she have any luck finding anything on Martine Auberjonis?"   
  
"No, nothing new on that front." Willow slipped into her room and picked up her keys and bag. She stepped into Buffy's room to find her sitting on the bed staring out the window.   
  
"Anya and Spike think the two warriors refer to Martine and her lover? This could be big, Willow. If we knew what happened in their case, we'd be one step closer to finding out what happened with me?" Buffy looked down and pulled a piece of clothing from under her thigh.  
  
Willow gasped when she saw it. "Oh Buffy, that's gorgeous. Where did you find it?"   
  
The tiny sweater was white with lace on the collar and sleeves. It was obviously hand-made. "It used to be mine. Spike found it in a box of baby clothes in the attic. Can you believe I was ever this small?"   
  
Willow fingered the little sleeves reverently. "This is absolutely beautiful, Buffy. The baby is going to look so cute in this."  
  
"Yeah, she will." Buffy folded the sweater and placed in on the bed next to Mr. Gordo.   
  
"I swear Spike's more emotional these days than I am. He cried when he saw it. He tried to pretend it was dust, but I knew better. The Big Bad is going to be such a pushover to this kid."   
  
Buffy locked the house up tight, making sure to check for any signs of Warren and his friends. The last few days had been quiet on the nerd front, which put Buffy on edge. Warren was liable to strike at anytime and at anyplace. She wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy for much longer. They had to find Warren sooner, rather than later.   
  
Buffy smiled to herself watching Willow tap her fingers to the beat of the song. Things were starting to return to normal around the Summers' house again. Normal again? Hah, right. Things would never be normal around 1650 Revello, but it would be nice not to have all the fighting and anguish of the last few months. Buffy wanted a peaceful house for the baby to live in, which brought her back to Willow's question from the other night. Spike moving in. Did she want him to? They were at a nice, even keel right now. Would living together, being together 24/7 cause problems in their relationship? What Buffy knew for certain was she wanted Spike to be there for their child. But they couldn't live together without being married. Social Services would designate her an unfit guardian, and take Dawn away. Neither she nor Spike wanted that, but what could they do?   
  
"Dum Dum de Dum! Dum Dum de Dum!" Her mind sang.  
  
Oh, hell no. No way! Uh, uh. Not going to do it. Why not? It taunted. You are carrying his child. He loves you. You love him, even if you're too much of a chicken to say the actual words. Nothing is going to change how you feel about each other, so why not make it legal? Marriage? Her parents had pretty much jaded her to the institution. She knew there were successful marriages, but Spike as her husband. The thought wasn't as unpleasant as she would have thought. They were tied to each other. Their child would always bind them to one another.   
  
Buffy stroked her stomach, daydreaming about the other night. She'd awaken from a deep sleep to see Spike staring at her stomach. She strained to hear what he was saying. She got choked up listening to him tell the baby how much he loved her. It was times like these that made her realize what an unique creature he was. Her hand drifted to his hair. He looked up, his eyes shining with unshed tears and love, always love for her, and now for their child.   
  
"Buffy. Earth to Buffy." Buffy turned to Willow, distracted. She blushed, realizing Willow had been talking to her and she'd completely ignored her. "Sorry, Will."  
  
"Hey, don't. I get spacey thinking about Tara, too."  
  
"Am I that obvious?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Yeah, but don't worry. There may be a few demons out there that don't know." Willow chuckled as Buffy groaned.   
  
"How did this happen, Will? I tried so hard for it not to happen, and it did any way. Even when it was bad between us, I wanted him."   
  
"TMI, Buffy! TMI! I don't think I'm old enough to hear this." Buffy playfully swiped at her.   
  
"Seriously, Buffy, we can't choose who we love. We just do, and sometimes it's beautiful and pain-free, and other times it's hard work and it hurts. Doesn't mean it isn't love?" Willow stopped the car in front of the Magic Box. She turned to Buffy with her serious face on. "Buffy, you do love Spike, don't you?"  
  
Buffy nodded her head. "Yes. So much so it hurts."  
  
"I haven't heard you talk like that since Angel." There was no point in pretending Riley was anything other than the transitional guy. Buffy never felt the same passion with him that she obviously felt with Angel, and now Spike. "I'm really happy you found that love again."   
  
"It's way different from Angel. It's more than just sex. It's more than just friendship. To be honest, Will. I don't think there are words to describe what I feel for Spike. Love seems too cliché." Buffy shrugged.   
  
"I totally understand Buffy. I feel the same way about Tara. It's more than love. It's everything."   
  
Buffy reached across the seat and gave Willow's hand a squeeze. Buffy had missed their talks.   
  
"Thanks, Willow." Buffy grinned mischievously. "You know, I think I'll see how Spike's research is going." Buffy opened her door and hopped out.   
  
"Research. Is that what they're calling it these days?" Willow answered returning Buffy's grin.  
  
"What? We can be in a room and actually get something done?  
  
Willow snickered. "Okay, with our clothes on, Ms. Potty Mind."  
  
"Do you think it's safe to be walking to the cemetery by yourself, Buffy?" The golden rule these days was to traveling together.   
  
"I'll go through the sewers. I just hope I don't mess up my boots or there will be hell to pay."   
  
  
Spike tossed the pillow across the room. He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. He was exhausted. Last night with Buffy had been terrific, but leaving the house before sun up was wearing thin. He hated leaving the comfort of Buffy's bed for this hard, cold slab. He could fix up the downstairs, but venturing down there brought up too many memories of a past he was trying to forget. He picked up his journal. He had started keeping one after finding out he was going to be a father. He wanted Bitty to know him, the real him. He wrote anything that came into his head. He wrote down his hopes and dreams for her. He told his daughter how Buffy had saved him from himself. Spike put the book aside, and closed his eyes. He could see her so clearly. A little girl with Buffy's cute nose and his cheekbones. He couldn't decide if he wanted her to be blue-eyed or green-eyed. He wanted her to be healthy and good, like her mother. He drifted off to sleep with images of his girls safe and happy in his head.   
  
  
Buffy pulled the curtain back, revealing the destroyed lower level. She winced at the sound of rubble crunching under her feet. She had done this. She ran her hand over the bed, remembering many nights next to it, but never actually in it. She regretted all the times she'd never allowed herself to see the beauty of this place. How many times had Spike begged her to stay with him, to hide from the rest of the world? He wanted this place to be a refuge for her. It had been for that one night, the anniversary of her mother's death.   
  
She had spent the day at home, trying to recall every moment spent with her mother. The stillness of the house had finally driven her out to the cemetery. She stopped by her mother's grave and found a bouquet of white roses. There was a card with the flowers. Her lips trembled as she read it. Thanks for the marshmallows. Buffy traced the elaborate script. Spike. He hadn't forgotten her mother. Buffy tucked the card in her back pocket. After placing a kiss on the headstone, Buffy headed off to the only place she'd find some peace.   
  
Spike looked up tentatively as the door slowly opened. He had hoped she'd seek him out today, but it was still a surprise to see her standing in the doorway looking so lost and alone. He opened his arms and she ran into them. They fell to the floor as Buffy clutched at him.   
  
"I miss her so much." She sobbed.   
  
Spike ran his hands over her body, pulling her till she was sitting in his lap. He didn't know long they sat there. The sun's rays faded to night, and the only light came from the full moon. All that could be heard in the darken crypt were her hiccups. Spike felt Buffy's hands pulling at his shirt. If that's what she wanted, if that was what she needed, he would oblige. Getting his rocks back, didn't matter so much in the face of her despair. He allowed her to remove his shirt, but she surprised him. Her hands stilled over his heart, and she kissed the long dead organ. Her breath was like a whisper on his skin. Spike dared not move. This was for her. She looked at him, and he could see her heart was as open and raw as his was. They loved Joyce. And she loved them. He knew nothing would ever lessen the pain of Joyce's death, but he would spend everyday proving his love to Buffy. He only hoped it would be a comfort, not a burden to her.   
  
"I need you." She whispered against his skin. "I need you to make me forget what today is. Why she isn't here."   
  
Spike grasped her head in his hands, rubbing his fingers over her tear-streaked cheeks. He nodded his head, knowing there was no need to verbalize his desire to forget as well. Joyce had been the only one, besides Dawn, who had given a damn about him. In his book, she ranked up there with his mother. He would always remember her, even after the others were gone. Spike lifted her out of his lap. Standing up, he offered her his hand. Buffy took it, and he pulled her flush against his chest. They walked silently to the ladder. Buffy stumbled, her knees weak.   
  
She wanted the pain to go away, and what shocked her was why she was here. Why am I not with Willow or Xander? Why not Dawn? Why am I here with Spike? In all the time they'd been sleeping together, she'd never stopped to appreciate how he made everything better. Every night, she came here, escaped from her life. Every night in his arms, she forgot all about bills and responsibilities, about heaven and peace. He created a world where the only things that existed were the two of them. Her feet hit the floor and she realized they'd made it to the lower cave.   
  
"I love you, Buffy. Never doubt that." He said, staring into her eyes. She had to look away. It was too much. He loved her, but she couldn't begin to tell him how she felt about him. Watching him, standing there, so open and vulnerable, she felt humbled by his ability to forget who he was, what he was, and love her, his enemy.   
  
Buffy's hand came up to the back of his neck, pulling him towards her. Their lips met in a gentle, but passionate kiss. Spike scooped her up in his arms, and laid her down on the bed. Usually, they were both ripping buttons and zippers down in a desperate attempt to meld flesh to flesh. This time the air felt different. It was charged as usual, but it caressed Buffy's skin like a warm embrace. Buffy felt her cheeks grow warm as the last of Spike's clothes dropped to the ground. He was an Adonis. His skin pearly white, untouched by the harmful rays of the sun. Hard and tough on the outside, but soft and warm on the inside. He was such an enigma, and he was hers, if she wanted him. She did want him. For one night, she wanted to forget she was the Slayer and he was the vampire. Tonight, they were just two people. Buffy felt a sense of peace and clarity for the first time in over a year. Spike caressed her cheek, and she felt free. Tonight, she wouldn't deny her feelings. She wanted to love and be loved.   
  
Later, Buffy couldn't explain what happened. Spike had fallen asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Some noise awoke her, and she'd looked around the room panicked. Then, she looked back at him. In sleep, those sharp cheekbones soften. Gone was the cocky vampire, and in his place, was William. The demon and the man loved her. Buffy tried to shake off the rising fear she felt. This was wrong. This was so wrong. She thought of Dawn and Willow and Xander. What would they think if they knew what she'd done that night? She lifted Spike's arm, and slid out of bed. Her heart screamed at her to stay, but she knew she'd done something so wrong. She wasn't allowed to feel such things, not for a vampire, not for the demon.   
  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around her body. Spike was always there, even when she didn't want him to be. She had used him, and he'd never balked at any of it. He accepted what she offered, and was grateful for whatever crumbs she threw his way. Buffy felt the slight heaviness of her stomach, and knew it was time to put the past in the past. There was no point in dwelling there.   
  
Buffy carefully ascended the ladder. Spike was asleep on top of the sepulcher. She felt bad. He had a nice bed, now he was back to sleeping on concrete. She'd get the downstairs fixed up, knowing Spike wasn't likely to do it himself. As she watched him deep in sleep, she wanted to throttle him. How could he not sense she was in the room? Hello, Vampire Slayer at ten o'clock.   
  
Buffy reached out and shook his shoulder. The book he'd been reading fell from his grasp, but still he didn't move. Buffy knelt to pick it up. Curiosity got the best of her, when she didn't see a title on the front. Buffy opened to the first handwritten page, and gasped. It was an open letter to the baby. Buffy flipped through the pages and found more letters. She wouldn't read it. This was for the baby. She closed the book, kissing the cover. She placed the book aside.  
  
"Spike," she whispered. "It's time to get up." Buffy nibbled on his ear, smiling as Spike started to wiggle under the covers.   
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Umm, nice way to wake up." He said, his eyes still closed.   
  
Buffy leaned against the makeshift bed. "Are you planning on getting up today?" She asked amused.   
  
"Ah, Pet, I'm already up."   
  
"I hope you're not going to talk to our child like that." Buffy laughed.  
  
"No. Unless it's a boy, then he'll have to know his way around a woman."  
  
"You're incorrigible." Buffy laughed. "And it's not a boy. It's a girl." She said, kissing him on the mouth.   
  
"Ooh, big word from the blonde. Maybe, I'm rubbing off on you." Spike said, scooting over and blinking long lashes at Buffy. She knew it was an invitation to join him and she wasn't one to refuse a request from a good-looking man.   
  
"So, what brings you by, Buff? Not that I'm not thrilled to have you here, but this is my bedtime. I need my beauty sleep." Buffy huffed, and climbed up on the sepulcher. She laid her head down on his pillow, and sighed pleasantly. Spike smiled into her hair, knowing that a few months ago, she wouldn't have been comfortable showing him any emotion. Spike waited patiently for her to speak, but in the meantime, enjoyed the feel of her fingers roaming over his chest. He contented himself with playing with the soft wisps of hair at the nape of her neck.   
  
"I told Giles about the baby." She murmured softly. "He told me I was infertile. Kinda one-upped me with the shocking news."   
  
Spike nodded thoughtfully. So that was the reason for this daylight visit. "The Watcher said you were barren, but that's not possible. We're having..." Spike's hand stilled as the truth hit him. "Doesn't mean there's anything wrong with the baby, Buffy. I won't believe that."  
  
Buffy lifted her head. "I know. I don't believe it means anything either. Call it mother's intuition or whatever, but this baby isn't evil." Her hand reached out to stroke his forehead, smoothing away the worry she saw there. "I don't think I can go another six months, though, without knowing how she came to be. I really want to enjoy this pregnancy. I already do, but you know what I mean, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do." He had the same fears, but didn't want to upset Buffy by sharing them. His anxiety stemmed from what he was, a soulless vampire. He obviously didn't have a soul to share with the baby?   
  
Buffy nodded. "Anya told Willow you found a text or something that mentions us? How much have you translated?" Spike slid from under the blankets, and bent to pick up the book from the floor. Absolute perfection. She thought, looking at his naked butt. Focus, Buffy. Focus. I am focusing. She answered back. Spike straightened and Buffy reluctantly pulled her eyes away. Spike laid the text and his notes out for Buffy's perusal.  
  
"A little bit." He answered. "Enough to know whom it's talking about."   
  
Buffy peered over Spike's shoulder. She hated to admit this, especially with her whole lung cancer rant, but she missed the smell of bourbon and cigarettes on him. He was turning into an old fuddy-duddy.   
  
Spike's thigh brushed her knee and she jumped. "I can't concentrate with you like that. Could you please put on your pants?" She begged.   
  
Spike smirked with pure male pride. Knowing Buffy was watching him, he made a big production of sliding the pants up his muscled thighs. "The baby is doing wonders for your libido, Luv."  
  
"Ignoring you, now." Buffy snapped back. She was hornier these days than before she got pregnant. Not that she was complaining. Actually, neither was Spike.   
  
Spike was still smiling when he turned around. One look at Buffy and he wiped the smile off his face, not wanting to deal with a pissed off Slayer. Extreme passion was one thing, extreme pissivity was another. She wavered between the two.   
  
"Ok, just to review. Anya and I were looking in a set of books on Egyptian mythology since the spell Willow used to bring you back called on the god Osiris. Well, we found a reference to two warriors, one of light and one of dark. Now, seeing as how you're good and all, I figured you were the one for light. And me, being the Big Bad, was the warrior of dark."  
  
"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock." Buffy remarked sarcastically.   
  
"It's Watson, you ninny. Now, stop being snarky. Listen to the rest of what we've found. The two warriors join together to create the end of the something. I wasn't sure on the translation. Giles has the book that deals with this particular dialect, so we'll have to get it from him." Spike scratched his chin absentmindedly.   
  
"What's got you concerned?" Buffy asked him. He was worried and that worried her.   
  
"This joining and what happens after it. I don't like not knowing. The text makes reference to a moment of pure truth or something like that." Spike took a deep breath. "If this is the prophecy, then what's this end it speaks of, and what in the hell does that have to do with the baby?" Spike slammed his hand down, frustrated.   
  
Buffy placed her hand on his arm. "We'll figure this out. We just have to be patient." Spike covered her hand with his. They stared into each other's eyes, drawing strength.   
  
"Let's go to the Magic Box, call Giles, look at some of the other texts." Buffy suggested. "Maybe, Tara and Anya have found something." They were close. Buffy felt it. The answer was here in this book. She knew it.   
  
  
  
Tara peered over the top of her book to gaze at Willow. Willow's red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and presently was swinging back and forth as she examined a board from Warren's busted computer. Willow felt Tara's eyes on her. She looked up quickly and caught her staring. Both girls laughed nervously.   
  
"Did you find anything?" Tara asked, attempting to cover her embarrassment.   
  
"The memory chip is a bit damaged, but not enough to prevent me from seeing what's on it." Willow turned the thin card over in her hand. "Whatever Warren is planning, hopefully, he put it on the computer."   
  
Willow inserted the board into her laptop and powered up. Hopefully, Warren didn't install a virus or anything. She didn't want it destroying her hard drive.   
  
Anya sat down at the table. "Any luck with the computer?"   
  
"No, I'm working on it." Willow said impatiently. It would go a lot faster if everyone, except Tara, would stop asking me about it. "Any luck with that Dargonian fertility book?" Willow asked as the welcome screen popped up.  
  
Anya was confused. She'd held her tongue, knowing they were working blind, but she had to know. "Are we still working under the assumption Warren or somebody put a spell on Spike and Buffy or are we trying to determine if they stumbled onto the same prophecy that Martine Auberjonis and her lover fulfilled?"   
  
"I have to agree, Willow." Tara added. "If we knew more about Martine, then we would know where to focus our energies. Did Giles tell you anything more about her?" Tara closed the book in front of her, giving Willow her full attention.   
  
"No, all he said was the name of her Watcher sounded vaguely familiar." Willow's fingers rested lightly on the keyboard. She hadn't shared with the rest of them what Giles had told Buffy. If Buffy wanted them to know, she would tell them. "He's going to try and find the actual diary in the archives. That could take a few days, though. So, in the meantime, we have to continue checking everything. I'm sorry guys. I know we're all over the place. I'm getting frustrated too, but think about what Spike and Buffy are going through."  
  
Anya had been slouching in her chair, but she sat and leaned closer. Tara grinned, amused at the air of secrecy Anya projected. "Spike's worried, but he's keeping it from Buffy." Anya admitted. "He loves the baby, but he's worried it'll take on his demon qualities, which would be bad." Anya had been spent a great deal of time with Spike, and she found she really enjoyed his company. One-on-one he was charming and very intelligent. She'd never noticed that before. He was guarded and defensive around Xander, not so much with Willow. Xander, god, she hadn't seen him in days. The morning after the forced slumber party, he'd been aloof, which suited her fine, but unnerved her. She still cared about him, even if she'd never allow herself to love him again. All discussion ceased as the door to the basement opened. Buffy and Spike walked in hand-in-hand.   
  
  
"Hey, guys. Anya, can Spike use the phone to call Giles?" Buffy asked rubbing her stomach. Need food now! She thought.   
  
"Who's paying for the call?" Anya demanded, suspiciously.   
  
"Here, demon girl." Spike said as he threw a twenty on the counter. "Did anyone ever tell you, you're a greedy little bird?"   
  
"No, but thanks for the compliment." Anya held the twenty up to the light, garnering snickers from the girls and a scowl from Spike.   
  
  
Buffy sat down, expressionless. She had her suspicions about where the extra money in her account had come from, but the pieces to that puzzle were starting to fall into place. The only thing she wondered was where he got the money. She could ask his accomplice, but Buffy wanted Spike to be the one to tell her. The money had helped. Spike was trying to help, but they'd promised each other no more secrets.  
  
  
Thankfully, Spike was unaware of Buffy's train of thought. He was nervous enough as it was. Giles was Buffy's father. That bastard Hank Summers had forfeited all rights to that position. So now, Spike was supposed to call this man and discuss the specifics of getting his "little girl" knocked up. This had to be the most bizarre situation since Harmony tried to be Buffy's archenemy. It just didn't make any sense. I can do this. I'm the Big Bad. I don't have to be afraid of a stuffy librarian. I can do this. Spike took a deep breath and punched Giles' number.   
  
"Hullo."   
  
"Watcher." Spike gritted out.  
  
Giles had been lounging on the sofa, reading. He set the book down, and sat up straighter. "Spike, why are you calling? Is it Buffy?" He inquired.   
  
"Buffy's fine. We're at the shop. I've got some questions about the text I'm translating. Buffy said you would help."   
  
"Where did you find the passage?" Giles asked, getting up to grab a note pad and pen.   
  
"In a book on Egyptian mythology. I don't recognize the language they are using. It's mixture of hieroglyphics and something else." Spike drummed his fingers on the counter.   
  
"Is it ancient Sumerian?"  
  
"Anya says it might pre-date Sumeria."   
  
"Yes, indeed. Well, I would need to see it in order to make a conclusive deduction. Can you fax the pages to me? I'll work on them, and get back in touch with you. I'm assuming you'll be at Buffy's." The last sentence was said with Giles' distinct brand of disapproval. It was enough to tweak Spike's pride.  
  
"Yes, Rupert. I will. Look, I know you don't approve, but I love her. I love the baby." Spike looked over his shoulder at Buffy, her hand resting on the barely visible bulge that was his child.   
  
"Spike, you aren't my first choice or even my second choice for Buffy, but unfortunately, she loves you." There really was no point in denying the truth, Giles thought. Buffy wouldn't have gotten involved with Spike in the first place, if she didn't have feelings for him. And nothing she'd said earlier had discouraged him from this belief.   
  
"I know you're aware of how very special Buffy is to me. If you ever hurt her, I will make it my mission in life to kill you. No place will be safe for you." Giles threatened.   
  
"If I hurt them, I'll let you kill me." Buffy looked up, hearing Spike's declaration. Spike shook his head, letting her know everything was okay.   
  
"I'm supposed to speak to Buffy after her doctor's appointment on Thursday. That'll give me a few days to work on this and check on Charles Jayme and Martine Auberjonis."  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's waist. "You should receive the pages within the hour, Rupert." Spike signed, reluctantly thanked him for his help.  
  
Spike turned around in Buffy's arms. "I'm going to fax him the pages. He said he'd call after the ultrasound."   
  
"What else did he say?" Buffy asked suspiciously, hoping Giles hadn't chewed Spike out.   
  
"Nothing important, Pet." Spike kissed her on the forehead, brushing aside her worry.  
  
  
  
"Does anybody else wonder what's the connection between Martine Auberjonis and us? As far as we know, she and Buffy weren't the same age when they conceived. The only thing they had in common was falling in ... bed with a vampire." Buffy glared at him, but Spike merely wiggled his eyebrows. Oh, I bet you would have loved if I'd said you love me. Spike mused.   
  
"Thanks a lot, Spike." Buffy said embarrassed. "Okay, so we have that in common. What else?" Buffy joined Spike on the stairs, sitting between his legs on a lower step.   
  
"The date of conception doesn't fit either. You and Buffy conceived in December. I was in France in the summer. The only reason I remember this was the weather. It was extremely dry and hot. The weather makes for great wine, but it's terrible on the hair." Anya patted her platinum blond curls. She jumped up from the table when the door chimed.   
  
"We know something else." Willow interjected. "We know what Warren's planning." Spike lifted Buffy up and they stood behind Willow, watching as she typed codes into her computer.   
  
"Can he be anymore of a loser?" Spike moaned as a security screen popped up. Darth Vader was swinging a light saber at them, preventing them from going any further without the correct password.   
  
"What does that make you for going to him for the Buffybot?" Buffy teased. She turned to give Spike a smile, lest he think she was still pissed about it.  
  
Willow smiled as she easily broke through Warren's defenses. "Guess the Force wasn't with you, huh?" She loved this stuff. Warren wasn't as smart as he thought.   
  
Blueprints and schematics of a large complex appeared on the screen. "What are we looking at?" Buffy asked, trying to read the small print.   
  
"Hold on, Buffy. I'm going to magnify the screen. Ok, here we go. Oh, my!" Willow exclaimed. "These are for the army base outside of town. It looks like Warren's planning on hitting it. He's got every entrance and exit mapped out."  
  
"The army does all kinds of testing and weapons development at their bases." Tara told them, a sliver of trepidation and fear crawling up her spine. "Warren would have access to any weapon he wanted."  
  
Willow heard the fear in Tara's voice. Tara hated guns and violence. Knowing that Warren had the opportunity to get his hands on weapons of destruction did not sit too well with any of them.   
  
"Will, we need to know when he's going to attack that base. We can warn them or something, put them on alert." Buffy said, hoping Warren would be deterred if the base had increased security.  
  
"Let me open these other files, maybe there is a time schedule for all of this in here." Willow clicked on several files. Only a few contained any information, and what they held gave the group pause.  
  
"Are those shipment schedules?" Spike asked over Buffy's shoulder. He pointed to a group of invoices off to the side.   
  
Willow maximized the windows. "I'll print these out. We can go over them more easily that way."   
  
"It could be anything." Spike remarked. "Unfortunately, ladies, we are going to have to think like an undersexed, mega-geek with a massive chip on his shoulder. What would give him a happy?"   
  
Buffy laughed at Spike's assessment of Warren. She wondered if he realized how much he sounded like Xander at this moment. She wouldn't tell him. She kinda like having all her limbs attached.   
  
"Yea, more research." Buffy falsely cheered. Buffy pulled a chair out and plopped down in it. Spike straddled the chair next to her.   
  
"What we need to do is find them and throw their asses in jail." Spike said angrily. They were after his love. He'd kill them himself if he could.   
  
"Buffy, did you go back and check out that warehouse on Fulton St?" Anya asked.   
  
"No, I totally forgot about it." Buffy admitted honestly. She'd been so preoccupied she hadn't given it another thought. "Did I tell ask you about it?" Buffy asked Spike. She was pretty sure she had, but these days if she remembered to shower she was doing good.  
  
"No, Anya told me about it yesterday. Pet, don't you remember? That's my old hideout. Well, the Master's before you killed him." At Buffy's blank look, Spike asked incredulously. "You don't remember, do you?"   
  
"I try not to think about the Master." Buffy rubbed the chill bumps on her arms. How would Spike know how much terror she felt when she thought about the Master. He wasn't here when it happened. They didn't even know each other, then. "He drowned me in a pool of water in a cave."   
  
Spike would have killed the Master again for what he'd put Buffy through. She couldn't have been more than 15 or 16 when that happened. Once again, her well-meaning friends had brought her back to face this world. If they hadn't, you wouldn't have the Bit. His mind admonished him. You wouldn't have Bitty Bit growing inside of Buffy.   
  
Spike shook off the anger he always felt towards Willow and Xander. There were more important things to be concerned with, like ensuring Buffy wasn't killed. "It would be the perfect place to hide those geeks and their henchmen. All the tunnels lead to downtown. The bottom entrance is well hidden. If you don't know where to look for the trapdoor, you won't find it."   
  
"Can you remember which tunnels lead to it?" Buffy asked curiously.   
  
"What are you thinking, Pet?" Spike asked worriedly.   
  
"Simply this. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder." She said firmly. "Warren's had us on the run long enough. It's about time he felt some heat. Besides, I have to do this before I'm too big to kick his ass."   
  
Spike grinned. "We're going to need help. Think the whelp will come out of hiding long enough to assist us?" Spike directed that question to Willow.   
  
Truth be told, Buffy was wondering the same thing. No one had heard from Xander since Dawn's near abduction. It was obvious he didn't want to be around them. Buffy respected his decision, but it didn't stop it from hurting like hell. She missed him.   
  
"I'll call him, but he's been Mr. Avoidey, it might take some convincing." Willow answered, closing her notebook.   
  
"When do you want to meet again, Buffy?" Tara asked, picking up her books and placing them in her bag.   
  
"Well tonight, Spike and I are going to check out those tunnels and get a feel for the place. Depending on what we find, how about Thursday after my doctor's appointment?" Spike frowned. There went his plans for Thursday. He looked to Tara for assistance, but she only shrugged. There was nothing she could do. Buffy's mind was made up.   
  
"Willow, when you speak to Xander, will you tell him I love him. I miss him." Buffy rubbed her stomach. "I hate this, Will. We've always been able to work out our problems."   
  
"Buffy, it's not you. Xander does love you. He just needs to step back." Willow pulled Buffy into a hug. "You just worry about that baby. Everything else will fall into place.   
  
Spike pulled Tara aside. "Well, that's the end of that." Spike said frustrated. "The perfect set-up for a night of fun and food. Dinner and desert, maybe a movie, then a nice, relaxing bath, and bed. Instead, I get to spend the evening with you blokes."  
  
"Thanks." Tara said slightly offended. "There'll be plenty of time to have your date night with Buffy. You can always do it on Friday. Dawn can spend the night with me. Willow, too, if she wants. Then, you and Buffy can have the entire house to yourself." Tara leaned against the loft staircase, her head resting on her arm, as she looked up at Spike. "What do you think?"   
  
Spike said sheepishly. "Ah, thanks for all your help in setting everything up. I know we're not the best of friends, but what you've done for Buffy, and me, well, thanks. You're not too bad, Glenda."   
  
"Same to you, Spike." Tara said shyly. She leaned in and whispered in Spike's ear. "Telling Buffy about the money will definitely solidify your goodness in her eyes."   
  
Spike jumped back, shocked. "How..how did you find out about that?"   
  
"Dawn's had money. I lived with Dawn. The girl goes through her allowance within a few days of receiving it. Since we found out about the baby, she's never broke. And then, there's you. How many times have you gone to the grocery store? There haven't been any late notices coming to the house, and Buffy hasn't been working that much recently. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Tara shook her head. "Look, I'm not prying, but how are you getting the money?"   
  
Spike motioned her closer. "I found an old Spanish treasure in one of the crypts. Dawn and I have been fencing the pieces. We've been slipping the money into Buffy's account." Spike scuffed his shoe on the floor, earning a glare from Anya.   
  
"I swear. You and Dawn are the new Bonnie and Clyde." Tara remarked.   
  
"I knew Bonnie and Clyde. They were a bunch of posers. Not as bad ass as they thought they were."   
  
"Well, anyway," Tara told him with a giggle. "What you're doing is what any father would do to take care of his family. I do believe Buffy will be quite impressed, as long as you tell her before she finds out."   
  
"Arrgh!" Buffy shouted from across the room. "Why does everyone think anchovies and pineapple are a strange combo? That stupid guy made me repeat my order over a speakerphone. Everyone was laughing at me." Buffy pouted.   
  
"Maybe, it's because the thought of mixing small, slimy fish and sweet fruit is enough to turn a normal human's stomach." Anya told her bluntly as she came around the counter. She stopped in front of a perturbed Buffy and remarked. "I don't know if you're just warped in your taste or whether this is a condition of your pregnancy." She stared at Buffy briefly before deciding that was a question best saved for later.   
  
  
  
Xander ripped open the box Anya had packed for him from their apartment. He heard his father grunting as he brought the last box up from the street. Xander didn't want his help, but his mother had begged him to include his father in his life. So, here they were, forced together in this small apartment, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with each other. For as long as Xander could remember, his relationship with his father had been strained and distant. He had a better relationship with Giles than he did with this man he called Dad.   
  
"Where do you want this?" Mr. Harris asked as he balanced the box on his hip. Xander rolled his eyes. It had KITCHEN in big black letters written on it, but his father didn't bother to look.   
  
"Just put it in the kitchen. I'll move it later if I need to." Xander waved distractedly. He picked up the framed photo from the top of the box. It was a photo of him, Willow, and Buffy sitting outside the school. The good old days. He thought.   
  
"You should have gone after the blonde, instead of freak show girl. She's one hot number." Xander could have sworn he heard his father smacking his lips.   
  
"Don't talk about her like that." Xander warned.   
  
"Which one? Your ex or the other one?" Mr. Harris yanked the refrigerator door opened and grabbed a beer. Xander didn't have much food, but he did have beer.   
  
"Both of them. Anya's never done a thing to you and Buffy is young enough to be your daughter." Xander quickly placed the picture back into the box.   
  
"At least I know what to do to keep a woman." Mr. Harris tilted the can back, chugging the beer. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve when he was finished. "Hell, you've got two, three women, if you count the lesbian, and you're living alone. Pretty pathetic, if you ask me?"   
  
"I told you to stop talking about them." Xander grabbed his father by the collar, drawing his hand back into a fist.   
  
"Whatcha gonna do? Hit your old man, boy? You don't have the balls!" Xander pushed him away disgusted, watching impassively as Mr. Harris stumbled over the boxes.   
  
"Just like your mother. Fucking pathetic!" Xander recognized this version of his father. 'Aching for a fight, version 1.0, slightly drunk.' His father would say the vilest things in hopes of goading someone into a fight. Win or lose, it made his father feel better pummeling someone.   
  
"I'm not going to fight you. Just go before we say or do something we'll regret." Xander stepped back from him and opened the door. His father stormed out, frustrated. Xander closed the door, banging his head against it. His father's behavior didn't surprise him. It was what he did. When he felt he wasn't getting enough attention, he resorted to insults or lewd jokes.   
  
Like father, like son. His mind pointed out. You're the butt monkey. No one takes you seriously because you don't take yourself seriously. You hide behind a bunch of girls. Your fiancee wore the pants in your relationship.   
  
"Not anymore." Xander said to the empty apartment. He wasn't going to be the comic relief anymore. They were going to start respecting him. First, he had to start respecting himself.   
  
The phone rang. Xander pushed aside boxes. He barely got to each before the caller hung up.  
  
"Hey. Hey, I'm here." Xander shouted.   
  
"Xander, you sound out of breath. You okay?" Willow asked.   
  
"Just had some quality time with my dad." Xander told her, his words laced with sarcasm.   
  
"Want some company?" Willow asked worriedly. "I know you're avoiding everyone these days, but I can help you unpack. We don't have to say anything about you-know-who or who's plural."   
  
Xander laughed. "I've got one better. How about letting me take you to dinner? Then, if you're still want to help, we'll come back here."   
  
"Cool. Free food and my best friend. A perfect evening, in my book." Willow told him excitedly.   
  
"Thanks, Will." Xander said sheepishly.   
  
"For what Xander?"  
  
"For not giving up on me." He answered back.   
  
"You wouldn't give up on me, would you?"   
  
  
  
"I think this calls for a shower." Buffy remarked as she shoved the prone body off her.   
  
"Want some company?" Spike stepped around a severed head to wrap his arm around Buffy's waist. "You okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Slimed, but fine." Spike wiped goo off her cheek. "You look beautiful to me, even covered in green stuff. It matches your eyes."   
  
Buffy tilted her head to the side, green slime falling to the floor. "Flattery will get you in my bed, but not my shower. Sorry." She said, getting up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.   
  
Spike's brow furrowed. He heard something beeping in the foreground.   
  
Buffy surveyed the room. She kicked aside a box, noting the absence of dirt. They must have slept on the floor, she thought with glee. Good.   
  
"Run! Now!" Spikes grabbed her arm and drug her to the trap door.   
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked as she hurried down the ladder.   
  
Spike dropped beside Buffy and pulled her down the tunnel, barely making it around the corner before the explosion hit, destroying the warehouse above and shaking the pipes below. Spike pressed Buffy against the wall, his body shielding hers.   
  
"How'd you know?" Buffy asked, peering down the corridor. The fire had burned itself out, and all that was left was the foul odor of burnt methane gas. Lucky for them, this area wasn't a big waste area.   
  
"I heard the clock ticking down. They set us up." Spike said angrily. "We weren't supposed to leave that building alive."   
  
Buffy spun around. "No, duh, honey. But how did they know we were coming? We only decided to come here a few hours ago." Spike shrugged.   
  
"The Magic Box must be bugged. Oh, my god, Spike! What if Warren knows about the baby?"   
  
"Hey, he's not going to get another chance to hurt you. Do you believe me?" He asked her. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "We'll just have to take precautions tomorrow, Buffy."   
  
Buffy pulled back and looked deeply into Spike's eyes. "I won't put the baby at risk Spike. I'll call Dr. Schulz and cancel."  
  
Buffy knew Spike was disappointed. She was too. "We'll go in a couple of weeks, once we find all the bugs or whatever Warren is using to spy on us. This way, no one will gets hurt." She said.   
  
"Okay," Spike reluctantly agreed. "But if Dr. Schulz insists on you coming in, we're going."  
  
"Yes, Daddy." She said, winking at him.  
  
Buffy released him and watched as he climbed the ladder and pushed the manhole aside. She could hear the sirens of the fire engines as they raced to the warehouse. The flames from the fire could be seen from where they were, some 2 streets over. Buffy turned as Spike rolled the bike out of the bushes.   
  
"You look super-sexy on that bike." She said coyly, as she slid behind him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her head rested on his back. Every muscle on him was sharply defined. She loved lying next to him, running her fingers over every inch of him.   
  
"Are you trying to seduce me?" Spike asked amused.   
  
"Yeah. Is it working?" Buffy asked back, guiding her fingers to the waist of his jeans.   
  
"Uh, huh." Spike replied heatedly. "Hold on tight luv. This may be a bumpy ride."   
  
  
  
The next day at the Magic Box, Buffy and Spike shared their suspicions that the place was bugged. Anya was pissed to discover Warren had been in the store after hours, and proceeded to do an inventory of every item in the place. The rest of them searched the place, top to bottom. They found nothing, which only made Spike's mood darker. He was still upset with having to cancel the ultrasound. He understood the logic of doing it, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.   
  
Buffy had stopped by Dr. Schulz's office to cancel the appointment in person. Instead of being upset, Dr. Schulz was relieved. She had two patients presently in labor, and her day was going to be full with deliveries. Dr. Schulz assured Buffy that waiting one week to do her check-up would be all right.   
  
"Buffy, you're young and you haven't had any episodes of cramping since the poisoning. You're progressing well." Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. "Actually," she continued. "We'll have a much clearer picture of the baby if we wait. A fetus doesn't usually form its individual digits until the 13th week of gestation." She explained.   
  
"What will we be able to see?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You'll see what looks like toes and fingers, but they'll be web-shaped." Dr. Schulz laughed. "Don't worry, Buffy. That's entirely normal."  
  
Buffy took the appointment card from the receptionist. She was scheduled for next Friday at 7. "Thanks, Dr. Schulz. Spike really wants to come, but he just couldn't get out of work tomorrow night."  
  
"Like I said, Buffy, it's no problem. I like for the father-to-be to be involved as much as possible in all aspects of the pregnancy." Dr. Schulz followed Buffy into the lobby where Tara sat waiting. "If Spike has any questions, tell him I'll be happy to answer them."  
  
"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." She laughingly told Dr. Schulz.   
  
  
  
Giles called on Thursday as scheduled. He unfortunately didn't have any knew information on the text.   
"Olivia has a friend sending me a book on ancient dialects. Hopefully, this will shed some light on what I'm missing. We will crack this code, Buffy." He promised her.   
  
"I know you're doing your best, Giles. Everyone is. I'm patient. I've still got six months and counting to go." Buffy said, spooning Cherry Garcia out of the carton.   
  
"I do have something for you." Giles told her. "Martine Auberjonis was 15 when she was called in 1785. She died two years later in 1788, a year after the French Revolution began. Charles Jayme retired from the Council in 1789. It seems he was too distraught to continue in his duties as a Watcher."  
  
"Did her watcher's diary say how she died?" Buffy inquired. She smacked Spike's hand away as he attempted to dip a finger into her ice cream.   
  
"No, I haven't been able to get my hands on the actual diary. I picked up this information from the Chronicles. It list the different slayers, the dates of their callings and deaths, and their watcher." Giles strained to hear what was going on Buffy's end, but decided better of it, when he heard Spike's voice in the background.   
  
"I'm going to ring off, Buffy. I will call when I have something. Take care."   
  
"He said he was unable to decipher the text, but he's got some book on the way to help with that." Buffy stabbed the frozen treat with the spoon. "I guess we wait. I told him I was patient, but I lied."   
  
"I know, Pet, but there's nothing to be done for it. We wait. We plan. We've got other fish to fry. The Kalstas are still out there, and so is the Geek Patrol." Spike spun around and laid his head in Buffy's lap. "We'll lay low for the time being."   
  
Buffy nodded, but her heart wasn't in to it. She had to smile at the goofy expression on Spike's face. He was in heaven with his ear pressed to her belly.   
  
"Whatcha thinking?" She asked him, savoring the taste of the cherries sliding down her throat.   
  
"I'm thinking you need to share. That's what I'm thinking."   
  
Buffy arched her eyebrow and closed her eyes as she wrapped her mouth around another spoonful. Spike pouted, but his eyes widened when Buffy leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips. There's something to be said for sharing. Spike blissfully thought.   
  
  
  
The next week passed rather quickly for everyone, except Dawn. She was ready for Friday to come and not for the usual teenage reasons. Buffy had agreed to allow her to accompany them to the hospital for the ultrasound. Actually, Dawn was surprised Buffy was still talking to them, after she busted them about the money.   
  
A few days ago, Buffy sat the unsuspecting pair down, and told them she was being investigated by the IRS for illegal funds. Needless to say, both Dawn and Spike were shocked. They were sure they'd done everything to stay under the IRS's radar. Buffy waited them out, watching as the guilt nearly overwhelmed them both.   
  
"Buffy, we're so sorry. All Spike wanted to do was give you some money without you freaking about where it came from." Dawn tearfully admitted. They were going to jail, and they hadn't done anything illegal.   
  
"Buff, I didn't think they would find out. I mean, we only deposited a few hundred every couple of days." Spike stood up, pacing the living room. Buffy calmly sat down, truly enjoying the sight of them squirming.   
  
"Yes, imagine my surprise when the bank informed me I had five thousand dollars in my checking and five thousand in my savings. I thought my fairy godmother had granted my wish. But no, it was my well-meaning, but truly aggravating sister and boyfriend." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "Both of you promised me no more secrets and you lied. I should be angry with you, but I'm too grateful. Next time, you two geniuses decide to snow me, make sure you get the bank statements before I see them." Buffy got up and went upstairs to take a nap, leaving Spike and Dawn to stare after her.   
  
  
  
Dawn looked at the clock again. Spike glanced over at Buffy, who shook her head amused. She held her watch up and counted down. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and on cue, Dawn asked. "Is it time to go yet?"   
  
"Dawn, you asked us that 5 minutes ago, and the answer hasn't changed. We're leaving as soon as Tara gets here with the amulet. She said she'd be here by 6:30. It's just 6: 20." Buffy flipped to the next page in the catalog.   
  
"We should be on time. You know how it is at the hospital." Buffy and Spike ignored her as they checked out potential patterns for the baby's room. Dawn huffed indignantly, and plopped down in the chair next to the sofa.   
  
The front door opened and in walked Tara and Willow. "Thank god." Buffy muttered under her breath. Dawn jumped off the sofa. "Tara, do you have the amulet, because we need to go?"  
  
"Here you go, Buffy. All enchanted and everything. It'll provide protection as long as you wear it." Tara handed the amulet to Spike, who draped it around Buffy's neck. Buffy pulled her hair away while Spike secured it.   
  
"So you guys are coming directly back here after the ultrasound?" Willow asked.   
  
"Yep." Spike confirmed. "Is the whelp still coming?"   
  
"You know he is, Spike. Now quit it." Buffy warned.   
  
"Okay, it's 6:30. Let's go." Dawn told them as she raced for the door.   
  
"She's excited if you couldn't tell." Buffy sarcastically informed them. "Oh, if Giles calls, tell him I'll call him when I get back."   
  
"Will do Buffy. Oh, by the way, we found out Charles Jayme settled in New Orleans in 1789, shortly after quitting the Council." Willow and Tara had discovered that little tidbit on a genealogy search on him.   
  
"That's great. At least, we know where to look for that diary." Buffy glanced over her shoulder at the car. Dawn was staring holes into her back. "I'd better go before Dawn blows a gasket."   
  
Willow and Tara watched until they couldn't see the Desoto anymore. "Well, that was sweet. They look so normal together. You never know what will make up a family." Tara said thoughtfully. It was true. They were all family. Blood didn't matter. It was the heart.   
  
"So what do you want to eat? The cabinets are full, thanks to Spike, so we can whip up anything." Willow suggested, going into the kitchen to search the cabinets.   
  
"Whatever you fix is good for me, honey. I'm just glad to be here." Willow stood up abruptly. Did Tara just call her honey and admit she was glad to be here with her. Okay, don't panic, Willow. Just go with the flow. "I'm glad to you're here too. Willow blushed, but didn't make a move towards Tara. "How does vegetable quesadillas sound?"   
  
"That sounds great." Tara said, stooping down to pull vegetables out of the bin. Willow's fingers ached to run themselves through Tara's hair. Tara turned abruptly, her face smacking into Willow's outstretched hand. Willow pulled away, scared she'd made a mistake, misread the signals. She sighed in relief when Tara leaned into her body, rubbing her head on her thigh.   
  
  
  
Buffy nudged Spike. He looked up sleepily at her, wondering why she'd awaken him. She turned to look at Dawn, who was sitting a few seats over from them. She had her hands in her lap, nervously looking around at the doctors and nurses passing her by. One look at her and they both remembered the hospital wasn't a pleasant place for her. Joyce's illness, Glory/Ben attacking her. Spike patted Buffy's leg and got up to sit with Dawn.   
  
"Hey, you okay?" Dawn nodded, but Spike was unconvinced. Her bright blue eyes were hooded. "It's all right to hate this place, after everything that happened here. But you gotta know, Bit, there are miracles performed here everyday. Babies are born. Lives are saved. There's a lot of good that goes on here." Spike put his arm around her. "This place can't hurt you, if you don't let it. Remember the good times and put the bad ones behind you. Joyce would want you to do that. And Glory won't ever be able to harm you again."   
  
Dawn snuggled into Spike's embrace. "Thanks, Spike."  
  
"Welcome, Nib." Dawn looked up, as a doctor in scrubs walked up to Buffy. Buffy was smiling, so this must be the infamous Dr. Schulz. "Look, Spike. She's here."   
  
Spike and Dawn walked up to the pair. "You must be Spike and Dawn. I've heard a great deal about you from Buffy. She tells me you've been taking good care of her and the baby."  
  
"We try, but she's high maintenance." Buffy scoffed at that.   
  
"Sorry about the wait. I know you're anxious to see the baby, so let's get started. Buffy, you can change into a gown in that room, right there." Dr. Schulz said leading Buffy to the dressing room.   
  
"Do you have any questions to ask me while we wait for Buffy?" Dr. Schulz picked up Buffy's chart, and programmed her information into the Ultrasound computer.   
  
"I've been reading, but I'm worried about the labor. Buffy's strong, but there could be complications with a home birth. I understand her aversion to hospitals, but this is different." They had argued about the baby being born in the bathtub, but Buffy had been adamant the baby be born in a warm, inviting setting.  
  
"I'm aware of Buffy's feelings, but yours are important too. You are the father. I wouldn't have suggested a home delivery, if I didn't think Buffy wouldn't be a perfect candidate. She's young and in excellent health. Her pregnancy is coming along quite nicely. If she develops any problems before the delivery, I will insist she have the baby in the hospital. I promise. I will discuss this with both of you before we make any final decisions."   
  
Buffy padded out the room, wearing nothing more than the hospital gown and her socks. Spike helped her up on the table. Dr. Schulz placed a sheet over her legs, and pulled her gown up to expose her stomach. Of course, Spike had seen her like this, but Dawn hadn't, and she was amazed at how much Buffy's stomach had grown.   
  
"Wow, Buffy! You really are gaining weight." Buffy stared daggers at her, but smiled anyway.   
  
"This is going to be cold, Buffy. So prepare yourself." Dr. Schulz squeezed the gel onto Buffy's stomach.   
  
"I'm use to the cold." Buffy blurted out. Dawn snickered beside her.   
  
Dr. Schulz pressed the ultrasound head into Buffy's belly, moving it around till she found what she was searching for. They heard the baby's heart beat, then the image appeared. Buffy and Dawn gasped. Spike teared up. The baby couldn't have been as big as his hand. She was so tiny; he wondered how her heart didn't tear through her body. Buffy reached out to touch the screen. "That's her heart. And her toes and fingers. They are just starting to form." Dr. Schulz told them helpfully.  
  
"Oh, my god! Look at her. She's so small." Buffy sniffed.   
  
"Buffy, she's so tiny." Dawn exclaimed, amazed.   
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked, when he didn't say anything. He was staring fixedly at the screen. "That's our baby. Can you believe it?" Spike shook his head.   
  
"I'm going to take a couple of pictures. Then, I'll do a quick check and you can go." Buffy leaned back as the pictures were taken and printed out. She was starting to worry about Spike. He wasn't talking. He wasn't moving. He was just there. Buffy laced her fingers through his.   
  
"Could you print a couple more? We don't share well." Buffy informed her, smiling.   
  
"Sure." Dr. Schulz had heard that before, and she was more than happy to oblige.   
  
  
Buffy and Dawn marched Spike to the parking deck. Once Dr. Schulz had handed him the photos of the baby, he had been incapable of doing anything more than nodding. So, Dawn took one side and Buffy the other.   
  
"Can I drive?" Dawn asked, knowing full well they weren't going to let her. "I can't be any worse than Spike. Look at him, he's still comatose." Spike heard the laughter in her voice, but he couldn't get over the image of his baby inside Buffy's tummy. It was truly amazing.  
  
"There's no way you're touching my car, Dawn." Spike said, finally coming out of his stupor.   
  
"So, how does it feel, Dad?" Buffy teased. Spike stopped and pulled her into his arms. "I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you for her."   
  
"Well, I didn't make her by myself."   
  
Dawn rolled her eyes at the mushy display. She was ready to get home, and show off the very first pictures of her little niece. Dawn felt her neck tingle. "Buffy, behind you!" Dawn screamed as the demon attacked. The blow intended to crush Buffy's spine bounced off, violently throwing the demon back.   
  
"Guess that worked." Spike remarked, immediately yanking Dawn behind him and Buffy. The demon was momentarily stunned, but not dead. "Head for the car, Bit."   
  
Buffy kept Dawn close to her, hoping the amulet would provide protection to her as well. They were a few feet from the car, when the next Kalsta leapt from behind a van. He slammed into Spike. Dawn had been holding on to his duster, and was inadvertently pulled down. Buffy grabbed for her, but the other Kalsta was up and running full speed into her. The barrier protected her, but Dawn was left defenseless. Knowing the Kalsta would eventually go after Dawn, Buffy ripped the amulet off and tossed it to Dawn. Dawn caught it as the Kalsta bore down on her. Buffy ripped a parking pylon up out of the ground and swung it at the monster's leg. He howled as he clutched his injured leg. He swung, blocking Buffy's next blow, and sent her sprawling across the deck. The pylon fell to the side. Dawn was frozen in fear. Spike wouldn't be able to get to Buffy in time. It was up to her. Dawn shoved the amulet into her pocket, and raced towards Buffy. Buffy struggled to sit up, but she was dazed.   
  
Have to move. Have to move. She repeated. Buffy tried to crawl away, but her body was stunned from the fall. The Kalsta caught her by the leg, yanking her back. He straddled her, preventing her from moving. Buffy's blood-curling scream echoed off the concrete walls as the Kalsta raised his arm, his spikes prepared to rip into her stomach.   
  
He's going for the baby. Dawn thought.   
  
Spike saw this too, and roared. The Kalsta he was fighting stumbled back in surprise. Spike grabbed and wrapped the Kalsta's arm around his own neck. One quick yank and his body fell to the floor. His head rolled under a car.   
  
Buffy could have sworn the Kalsta leader grinned as he raised his arm. She knew Spike wasn't going to get to her in time. Buffy continued to struggle, but the weight of the demon kept her pinned down. She would have begged if she thought he it would matter. Her baby was going to die, and she would too. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow, the pain, but it never came. Instead, she felt the weight lifted off of her. She opened her eyes to see Dawn raining blow after blow down on the head of the Kalsta. Dawn was mumbling incoherently and crying. Slime flew through the air, splattering them. Spike grabbed the pylon from her, and Buffy rushed over to comfort her. Spike finished the leader off with a quick snap to his neck.   
  
Spike stumbled over to the sisters and fell to his knees next to them. The shock and terror he'd felt when he saw Buffy was still coursing through his veins. He'd almost lost them both. Buffy and the baby would have died from their injuries. He shook his head to disperse the image of them bloodied and dead. He'd have nightmares about this for years to come. He felt hands on him, and looked up to see Buffy and Dawn reaching out for him. They clutched at each other, desperate to reassure themselves of each other's safety.   
  
Dawn felt a warm breeze caress her body. She couldn't understand where the breeze was coming from. She started to ask Buffy if she felt it, but realized they didn't, they couldn't.  
  
"I'm okay, Auntie Dawn." The tiny voice whispered. "Tell Mommy and Daddy I'm okay." What felt like a soft, wet baby kiss touched Dawn's cheek.   
  
"Dawn, are you hurt?" Spike asked. He wanted to shake her, but she seemed in shock. Buffy stood nearby. Her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.   
  
"Yeah." Dawn finally answered. "They didn't hurt me. The baby.." Dawn started.   
  
Buffy was crying. Her body was shaking with the force of her tears. Spike helped Dawn up. They walked over to Buffy, wrapping their arms around her.   
  
"Buffy, it's okay. The baby's okay. She told me to tell you both. She was okay." Dawn stepped back. They were looking at her like she'd told them she was pregnant by a chaos demon.   
  
"Look, I know it sounds weird, but it's your kid. She's talking to me, not the other way around." Dawn said defensively. "Usually, it's just a feeling, but today was the first time she's ever spoken to me directly."   
  
Spike and Buffy looked at each other. There was no point in pretending this was a normal pregnancy or that they were a normal family. This fit. "I'm glad she's okay. Tell her we love her." Buffy wiped her nose. "I want to go home, Spike."   
  
"Okay, luv. Do you want to go back inside and get checked out?"   
  
Buffy shook her head. "No, I just want to go home. I think I crack my ribs when I fell."   
  
Spike ran his hand over her torso, and nodded when he felt the jagged edges beneath his fingertips. "I'll wrap you when we get there."   
  
  
  
"Is that too tight, Pet?" Spike asked as he secured the final strip around her ribs.   
  
"It needs to be tight." She reminded him, gently. "I'll be all right. Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix." Buffy winced as she eased back. "How's Dawn? She was pretty shaken up after the attack, and then the baby talking to her. Can our lives be anymore bizarre?" Spike said nothing. He had been watching her closely.   
  
"Hey, don't worry about Dawn. She's fine. The witches are looking after her. You're fine. The baby's fine." Spike peered into her face, watching her closely. He knew she'd been holding everything in, trying to spare Dawn anymore trauma, but the dam was starting to crumble.   
  
"Oh, god!" Buffy moaned. "She could have died. Our baby could have died. I wouldn't have been able to save her." She croaked. "Oh, god! Oh, god!" Spike crawled up onto the bed, and gently embraced her.   
  
"But she didn't, Pet. She's fine." Spike picked the baby's photo up. "We didn't lose her. She's fine. And no one will ever hurt her." Spike couldn't deny he had felt the same gut-wrenching terror when he saw the Kalsta bending over her. His whole world was on the verge of destruction, and he would have been helpless to stop it.   
  
"It was so real, Spike. Just the thought hurt so much. I thought I was being split in two." She sobbed.  
  
"Shush, Buffy. Try to get some sleep. They're gone. You're safe." Spike reassured her. Warren was a dead man. He added quietly to himself.   
  
"I love you, Spike. I want you to know that. I do. I love you so much. I love this baby so much. I don't want to lose either of you." This was the moment Spike had dreamt of, but it was tempered by the fear he'd felt at nearly losing them.   
  
"I know, Pet." Spike traced the photo. "I love you too." Spiked leaned back to look into her face. "Do you think you can say that in front of the Scoobies? I want to rub it into Xander's face." He joked. Buffy blinked at him, stunned momentarily, then burst into painful giggles.   
  
"Knew I could get a smile." Spike remarked.  
  
  
"I'm really beginning to hate that Warren guy." Tara said as she stroked Dawn's hair. Dawn had just finished telling them about the attack at the hospital. Buffy and Spike had rushed upstairs to bandage Buffy's ribs.   
  
"He's awful. If Buffy hadn't been wearing the amulet, she would have been killed. I'm glad they are gone." Dawn said irritated. "Then, the baby talking to me. What's that all about? Why is she contacting me, and not, Buffy or Spike?"  
  
Willow shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe, it has to do with you being the Key?"  
  
"Dawn, you have to remember. You're pure energy. You said when the baby appeared to you, the air felt warm, electric. The baby may be pure energy as well." Tara theorized.   
  
"I dunno. I'm not scared when it happens. I feel such peace. It's beautiful, really." Dawn leaned forward and picked up the photo. "I feel her innocence, her purity."   
  
"That's terrific, Dawn." Dawn handed Willow the picture. "You want something to eat. We've got leftover veggies. We can make you a quesadilla. How about that?"   
  
"Thanks, Willow." Willow hopped up and headed for the kitchen.   
  
"Were you scared, Dawnie?" Tara asked.   
  
"Not for myself. I was scared for Buffy and the baby. If she lost the baby, I don't know what she'd do." Dawn shuddered in Tara's arms. "Spike would be devastated. You should have seen him, Tara. He couldn't stop staring at the screen. You could see how much he loves the baby."  
  
"He loves the three of you very much." Tara commented. There was a knock at the door. "I bet that's Xander." She said, getting up to open the door.   
  
"Hey, Tara." Xander waved at Dawn, who was trying to hide the ultrasound pictures.   
  
"Hi, Xander. Ah, I don't know if we are going to have a meeting tonight. Warren attacked us at the hospital. Buffy's upstairs with Spike getting her ribs wrapped."  
  
"Cracked ribs? Ouch!" Xander said, concern clearly written on her face. "Why were you at the hospital?" He asked confused.   
  
Dawn looked to Tara for a good response, but Tara had none. They panicked wondering what they could say to placate Xander. Then the unthinkable happened.   
  
"The baby is so small. I can't believe they can take a picture of it at this stage." Willow slammed into an invisible wall. "Uh, Xander." She croaked.   
  
"Baby. Who's having a baby?" Xander asked, a sinking feel of dread in the pit of his stomach. He snatched the photo out of Willow's hand. Sure enough, it was a photo of a young fetus with the mother's name clearly typed into the corner. Summers, Buffy A. 


	11. Comatose and Loving It

Xander read the name again. Buffy A. Summers. He laughed softly. Was this a joke or something? Buffy pregnant. He couldn't even wrap his brain around that concept. He cringed thinking about Spike, but immediately dismissed that idea as being totally ridiculous. One of the things he'd taken great relief in was the notion that nothing could ever come of Buffy's relationship with Spike. There wouldn't be any little Spikey's running around the place. So, who was the father?  
  
Tara and Dawn stood still, on guard for any sudden movements from Xander. When Xander grabbed the picture, they both expected him to do one of two things: faint or rant. He wasn't doing either. He simply stared at the picture, not in anger or disgust.   
  
Willow looked equally perplexed. Being Xander's oldest friend and confidant, she knew this wasn't going to be easy for him to accept, but his behavior was surprising to her. She'd expected him to totally lose it, throwing things and cursing Spike and Buffy. Maybe, she had underestimated the amount of maturing Xander had done in the last week. Yeah, and maybe, I'll go straight again.   
  
"Do you think we should shake him or something?" Dawn whispered to Tara.   
  
Tara shook her head. "I don't know. He doesn't look upset." Tara tilted her head to get a better look at him. "Look he's smiling." She pointed out.  
  
Xander smiled. He understood all the secrecy, now. Buffy had slept with Riley when he came back. Wow! Man, he felt bad for Sam, but Buffy and Riley had history. Unfinished history, at that.. That had to be it, he thought, looking up from the photo in his hand.   
  
"Is Buffy going to tell Riley about the baby?" He inquired, handing the picture back to Willow.   
  
"What?" Dawn squawked. "Riley. Why would Buffy tell Riley about the baby?"   
  
Xander could have kicked himself for not realizing how Dawn might react to Riley. She obviously didn't want Riley involved in the baby's life. Riley's reappearance would definitely signal an end to Spike and Buffy's relationship, if you could call it that.  
  
"Sorry, Dawnie, but come on. Riley has a right to know he's a father. I know you're concerned about Spike, but doesn't this child deserve to know his father?"   
  
Dawn's eyes bulged out of their sockets. SHe shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs.   
  
"She will know her father. He's not going anywhere." Dawn said, slowly.  
  
Willow's mouth gaped open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Xander wasn't this dense. Was he? No, he's in shock, that's all. "Xander, maybe you should sit down?" She suggested.  
  
"Why?" He asked, finally noticing Willow's stricken appearance. "What? Spike does know this baby's Riley, doesn't he?" Xander looked around the room, still not understanding why everyone was looking at him strangely.   
  
"Dawnie, run upstairs and get Buffy. Xander, it's best if you talk to Buffy about this. She can explain things much better than we can." Tara said unsure if even Buffy would be able to make Xander see the truth.   
  
Dawn walked past Xander, shaking her head. "Spike's going to love this." She said under her breath.  
  
Willow sat on the couch, patting the seat next to her. "Sit down, Xander. Buffy will be down in a minute." Tara sat on the other side.   
  
"Will, I'm okay. Hey, it's a shock. I mean, The Ry Man and Buffy aren't the cheating types." All Willow and Tara could do was nod their heads in agreement.   
  
Dawn stopped outside of Buffy's door, listening. When she didn't hear any of the usual Spuffy noises, she knocked lightly on the door.   
  
"Come in," rang out from inside. Dawn pushed the door open, and stuck her head inside.   
  
Buffy was half-asleep. "Sorry to disturb you, but we have a situation downstairs that needs your attention."   
  
Spike sat up, noting the mischievous gleam to Dawn's blue eyes.   
  
"What kind of situation?" Buffy asked, warily. "It can't be that bad. I don't hear any screaming."  
  
"Out with it Nibblet. You look ready to burst." Spike said impatiently.   
  
"Well," Dawn drawled. "Xander accidentially saw the ultrasound of the baby."  
  
"What is it with everyone accidentially finding out my business?" Buffy said, irritated.  
  
"That's not all of it." Dawn grimaced. "He thinks Riley's the baby's father."  
  
"What?!" Spike and Buffy shouted.   
  
"That bloody idiot!" Spike said, highly amused.  
  
"Are you sure, Dawn?" Buffy asked suspiciously.   
  
Dawn nodded her head, a slight smile on her face. "He saw the ultrasound. Stared at it for a few minutes, then started with the crazy talk."  
  
"He actually thinks Buffy would have an affair with a married man?" Spike said dumbfounded. " Buffy would never do something like that. This is unbelievable."   
  
Buffy giggled softly, pressing her hand to her sore ribs. This entire situation was too hilarious to believe. "When exactly did I have time to sleep with Riley? I was a little busy that day." Buffy grimaced as she laughed again.   
  
"Who knows how Xander's mind works? What I do know is you need to go down there and tell him the truth?" Dawn told her.  
  
"What are the witches doing?" Spike asked, still shaking his head over Xander's stupidity.   
  
"They're trying not to break out into hysterical laughter." Dawn said, pointing to Buffy.  
  
"Hey, I'm allowed." Buffy said, scooting off the bed. She pulled her sweats over her stomach.  
  
"What are you doing?" Spike asked her, yanking the pants down to their regular position. "The cat's out of the bag, luv. He knows you're pregnant."   
  
"I know, but what am I going to say to him?." Buffy sank back down on the bed.   
  
Spike bent in front of her, taking her hands. "How about this? Spike and I are having a baby." He suggested. "It really doesn't matter what you say. He's not going to change the truth."   
  
"You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?" Buffy asked him, smiling slightly.   
  
"Nah, Pet, because I know it's going to hurt you." Spike said, kissing her. "Now, get off your duff, and go down there."  
  
"They killed the leader. So, no more Kalstas to worry about." Xander commented.   
  
"Yeah, so they're safe from this particular pack." Willow was saying as Buffy came into view.   
  
"Buffy." Tara said, relief evident on her face. She and Willow had successfully steered the conversation away from the baby, but it was like a huge pink elephant in the room. You couldn't ignore it, no matter how hard you tried.   
  
"Guys, could you give me and Xander some privacy?" Buffy asked, hoping Spike wouldn't be difficult. Her eyes widened when she realized the entire room had emptied out, leaving only her and Xander. Chickens. She thought.   
  
Xander stood up and embraced Buffy tightly.   
  
"Ribs, Xander. Ribs!" Buffy moaned.   
  
"Sorry." Xander apologized. "So, I'm assuming the baby is alright." He asked concerned.   
  
Buffy eased down on the sofa, and waited till Xander joined her. "Yes, the baby is fine. I know you've got questions. I just wanted to apologize first for not telling you myself about the baby." Buffy began.   
  
Xander squeezed Buffy's clenched hands. "It's okay, Buffy. I haven't been the most approachable person lately." Xander said, patting her thigh affectionately. "You're telling me now, and I couldn't be happier for you. And about Riley? Don't worry. My lips are sealed."   
  
Buffy ached seeing the sweet expression on Xander's face. She knew her next statement was going to devastate him.   
  
"Xander, Riley isn't the father." Buffy said quickly, peering into his eyes to gauge his reaction.   
  
"Oh, it was an one-night stand, then." Xander said, disappointed with the news, only because it meant Spike would be staying.   
  
Buffy was speechless and angry. What kind of person did he thinks she was? "No, there was no one-night stand. There was no affair with Riley. Spike got me pregnant." She said, giving up on trying to finesse the truth for Xander.   
  
Xander blinked. "Spike?" He asked, confused. "That's not possible, Buffy. You must be mistaken."   
  
Buffy stood up, wincing at the foolish gesture. "I'm not mistaken. I haven't slept with anybody else. Spike's been my only lover." She said, raising her voice. "Look, Xander, I know this is hard to comprehend, but through some wacky prophecy, Spike got me pregnant. We are having a baby."   
  
Xander looked at her, like he was seeing her for the first time.  
  
"You're pregnant with Spike's baby. Oh." He said, zoning out.  
  
  
Willow said he shut down to protect himself. The truth was just too much for his mind to take. They were gathered around the sofa staring at the motionless Xander.   
  
"What if he doesn't wake up?" Dawn asked, trying not to laugh. Spike elbowed her, and she put on a serious face.   
  
"Well, Buffy eventually came out of her trance. Maybe, we need to leave him alone for a bit." Spike suggested.  
  
"Maybe, Tara can do that spell I used on Buffy." Willow alternated between patting Xander's cheeks and squeezing his fingers.  
  
"That spell is too powerful to use on Xander." Tara told them.  
  
"Especially with that weak mind of his." Spike mumbled under his breath.   
  
Buffy spun on Spike, angry, frustrated, and tired. "Not helping, Spike."  
  
Spike threw up his hands. "What would you like for me to do, Buffy? Feel sorry for him? I don't think so. Do you really think he would have been concerned about my reaction if that baby was Riley's? I don't think so." Spike said harshly. Buffy teared, and Spike felt like a pig.  
  
"Let it go, guys. You're both exhausted and strung out. Look, we need to figure out something. We either do the spell or we leave him here to snap out of it on his own." Dawn bent to take a better look at Xander. She waved her hand in front of his face. No reaction. She snapped her fingers near his ears. Nothing.   
  
"It's up to you, but I think he'll come out of it. Xander's just upset. He'll get over it.." Dawn stifled a yawn. "I'm going to bed. I'm beat. Wake me, if anything interesting happens." Dawn bade everyone goodnight.  
  
"The kid makes sense." Spike said, taking a chair from the dining room and straddling it.   
  
"She does, but I feel bad. We can't leave him like this. It's not natural." Buffy said, worried.   
  
There was a knock at the door. Seeing as how everyone Buffy knew was here, that only left one person. "Hi, Anya." Buffy said, opening the door.   
  
"Hi, Buffy. Sorry, I'm late. I had so many customers come in at 8:30pm. Is everyone here?" Spike saluted her. Anya turned and saw Xander and Willow on the sofa, with Tara pacing next to them.   
  
"Hello, Xander." Anya said, dryly.   
  
Anya threw her purse down on the weapons chest. "What, you can't speak?" She said annoyed.  
  
Tara took pity on her. "Xander's not himself right now." She explained.   
  
Anya saw the ultrasound sitting on the table. "Oh, he saw this. Well, you knew he was going to find out sooner or later." She rolled her head side to side, looking over the picture. "Cute little blob, Buffy. So, are we still having this meeting or not?"  
  
"No, we're not having a meeting. If you hadn't notice, Xander's comatose." Willow said angrily.   
  
"Excuse me, but Warren is still out there. We could have been killed tonight, and you think I'm waiting around for Xander to grow up." Spike said, pushing the chair away as he stood up.  
  
"You don't care, Spike. Xander's been through a lot." Willow said, defending her friend.   
  
"He did it to himself. So, no, I'm not feeling very charitable towards the whelp." Spike shouted back.  
  
"Neither am I." Anya added. "Were you not there when he dumped me at the altar? He was a coward then, and he's doing the same thing now." Anya angrily reminded her.  
  
"Stop it!" Tara said, whistling loudly. "This isn't helping. Yes, a lot of what has happened to Xander is his own fault, but that doesn't mean we stop caring about him."   
  
"Thank you, Tara." Buffy said grateful for the cease-fire.   
  
"I'm sorry, Willow. I can't wait for Xander to wake up. My baby's safety is too important. Your safety is too important. Do what you can for him? We'll be in the dining room if you need us." Buffy turned away and walked into the dining room. Spike joined her, regretting his earlier outburst.   
  
  
Giles stared at the phone, uncertainly. Olivia knew the information he had for Buffy was unsettling. "You have to tell her, Rupert. She deserves to know. You've told me about this Spike. He seems to love her very much. I don't see the same thing happening to them." She said, caressing Giles' furrowed brow.  
  
"Thank you, Olivia. It's Buffy I'm concerned about. She may not take the news well." He said, staring at Charles Jayme's diary.   
  
Olivia picked up the phone, and hit speed dial. "You won't know until you tell her." She kissed him on the cheek, and left the room to give him some privacy.   
  
  
The phone rang in the Summers' house and the youngest Summers snatched it up before anyone else could.   
  
"Hello." Dawn said, sleepily.   
  
"Dawn. It's Giles. Sorry to wake you." He said, looking at his watch. It was only 9 o'clock there. He wondered what Dawn had been doing to force her to bed so early. "Are you ill?"   
  
"No, I'm fine. Busy night." Dawn said, coming fully awake. "How are you?" She said excitedly. "Where you able to decipher the text, because let me tell you, we need some good news."   
  
"What has happened? Is it the baby?"   
  
"In a way, it's a big baby." Dawn groused. "Xander found out about the baby, and freaked. He's in a stupified trance in the living room."  
  
Dawn sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She could hear Giles chuckling in the background.   
  
"You say he's in a trance? Have they been able to get any reaction from him?" He asked, trying to take the situation seriously.   
  
"I don't think so. They were still arguing over what to do when I went to bed." Dawn stretched the cord as far as she could and opened her bedroom door. "Any news on your front?"  
  
"Actually, I was quite successful in deciphering the rest of the text. I was also able to obtain Charles Jayme's diary from the archives."   
  
"That's great. Let me get Buffy."   
  
Giles jerked the phone away from his ear as Dawn screamed Buffy's name. If that didn't snap Xander out of this ridiculous escape from reality, nothing would.   
  
"Hello, Giles. What's up?" Buffy stood against the wall, facing everyone. They were all anxious to hear what Giles had found.   
  
"Buffy, I finished the text, and it is indeed a prophecy. The baby was fated." He said carefully.  
  
"She was." Buffy said breathly, smiling broadly at Spike. "In a good way or bad?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"Well, I believe in a good way, Buffy. Just listen and you decide." Giles cleared his throat.  
  
  
  
"Do you know what this time of pure emotion is?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Love, Buffy. It is the purest emotion known to man. At the moment of conception, your feelings for Spike were untainted. They were pure." Giles stated firmly.   
  
"Tainted by what?"   
  
"Fear, hatred, anger. Any of those emotions. For that one moment in time, you loved Spike." Giles told her.  
  
"The demon and the man." Buffy said, turning to look at Spike.   
  
"Yes. You loved them both without reservation."  
  
"Uh huh, I did." Buffy said remembering. "Why don't you tell Spike what you just told me?" Buffy said caressing Spike's face before heading upstairs.   
  
"Giles, what's going on? Where you able to translate the text?" Spike asked, concerned about Buffy.   
  
"Yes, I was. I just told it to Buffy. I'll discuss it with you later. I wanted to talk to you about what I found in Jayme's diary." He said.   
  
"I don't like that tone Watcher. What did you find?" Spike said, taking the phone into the kitchen.   
  
"Jayme became Martine's Watcher in 1787 after she was called. In 1788, she met the vampire, Henri Grenier. They fought each other repeated. Neither one able to best the other. One night, he claimed her. After that, Jayme writes, Martine was totally in thralled with Henri. She wasn't able to be an effective Slayer. The Council sent Martine away to cleanse her from the thrall. It took some time, but eventually, the effects of the claiming wore off, and Martine became involved with a human."  
  
The crease in Spike's forehead deepened as he listened to Charles Jayme's description of Martine and Henri's relationship.   
  
"Henri eventually found her." Giles continued, unaware of Spike's lapse in concentration. "She was pregnant by her human lover. Yet, Jayme offers no explanation for how the rumor was started about the baby's parentage." Giles interjected.   
  
"Henri killed Martine shortly after the baby's birth. There is no mention of the baby. I'm assuming Henri killed the child. The last entries in the diary detail Jayme's hunt and subsequent kill of Henri Grenier."  
  
Spike cracked his neck. "Is that all, Giles?" He said, deceptively calm.  
  
"Yes, Charles Jayme resigned his commission. He moved his family to New Orleans, and was never heard from again." Giles put the diary down beside him on the sofa. He knew Spike would have questions.   
  
"You know that whole thing is a crock of shit, don't you?" Spike said, his voice edge with anger.   
"For all you Watchers do know about vampires, there's a lot you don't. Martine Auberjonis wouldn't have been able to go a hundred yards from Henri if she was in his thrall. It would have been physically impossible. The craving for Henri's bite would have driven her insane if the bond wasn't renewed."  
  
"I know that Spike. So what's the truth in your opinion?" Giles mockingly asked.   
  
"They were in love. They fulfilled the prophecy. They had a child. The Council hunted them down and killed them. The Watcher felt guilt for what happened and ran away to New Orleans." Spike stated.  
  
Buffy stood on the stairs in the doorway. "Spike?" She croaked out, her hands on protectively on her belly.   
  
"Giles, let me call you back." Spike hung up before Giles could say anything. He opened his arms, and Buffy slid into them, her head resting on his chest. "They killed them all. Oh, god, they killed the baby, Spike."  
  
"Yes, they did, Pet. They killed them. " He pulled her head back. "I'm sure they thought their reasons were just."  
  
"No, don't. There is no good reason for killing a child, Spike." She said angrily, pulling away from him.   
  
Spike came up behind her, rubbing her shoulders. "I know you're scared, but they'll never get their hands on Bitty. We'll disappear. No one would find us."  
  
The phone rang and this time Buffy answered it. "Yes, I kinda guessed that." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, I wanted to get Spike's opinion before I told you. I knew this would upset you. It upset me when I read it , but it was a lie." Giles had taken the opportunity to pour himself a stiff drink. He sipped the rich, amber liquid slowly.   
  
"I knew the Council could be evil, but a little baby, Giles. They killed an innocent child for no reason." Buffy looked down to the ground, her mind going over the prophecy again. "They knew about the prophecy. They knew the child would be powerful." Spike turned her around, and lifted her chin with his finger. What? He mouthed to her.   
  
"Giles, here's Spike. Read the prophecy to him. I need to check on something with Willow." Buffy's anger at the Council had increased ten-fold when she realized the real reason behind Martine's death. And she knew where the real answers were.   
  
  
Spike watched as his little determined Slayer stomped out of the kitchen. Buffy ran head-on into Dawn, who'd been eavesdropping. "Sorry. I just wanted to know what Giles had found."   
  
"That's okay. Don't be scared. No one's going to hurt my baby." Buffy said resolutely. Dawn followed Buffy into the living room.   
  
"Willow, you said Charles Jayme settled in New Orleans. Are any of his family still living there?"  
  
Willow gave Xander an affectionate pat on the cheek, then went to get her computer. She pulled up the file folder that contained the geneological history for Charles Jayme. Willow scrolled till she found the information Buffy was looking for. "Here, Buffy. It says there is a great-great granddaughter living in Meterie, Louisiana. It's about 30 minutes outside of New Orleans." Willow looked up. "Why?" She asked.   
  
"Well, Giles found Charles Jayme's diary. It was filled with lies about Martine and Henri." She placed her fingers over her lips to keep from crying. "And their baby. The Council killed them."  
  
Anya, Tara and Willow were stunned.  
  
Buffy steadied herself. Now wasn't the time for a breakdown. "I want to get in touch with that woman. I'm hoping she'll have his real diary."   
  
"Why would their be a second diary?" Dawn inquired, coming to stand beside Buffy.   
  
"I'm hoping Charles Jayme's guilt forced him to keep some account of what actually occurred." Buffy said, her voice calm.   
  
"What did he do?" Tara asked once the shock and horror had subsided.   
  
"Martine trusted him and he betrayed her. Charles Jayme killed Martine and her baby." Buffy's eyes had narrowed into slits.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked, terrified by what Buffy was implying.   
  
"Martine would have contacted him about the baby. He was probably the only person she would have trusted with the news. Jayme went to the Council and told them where she was hiding." Buffy's body was stiff, reflecting the amount of control she was exerting.   
  
"That's the same conclusion we came to." Spike told them, startling Buffy with his touch to her arm. "Giles, thinks the Council allowed Jayme to leave the country and set up a new life, as long as he never told what really happened to Martine."   
  
"Are you going to New Orleans, then?" Anya asked, taking a seat on the sofa. She glanced at Xander, and shook her head disgusted.   
  
"Yes." Buffy stated emphatically.   
  
"Buffy, what did the prophecy say exactly? If the Council thought it was something bad, then maybe that explains what they did?" Tara winced after saying this. She didn't want to believe there were people that evil in the world.   
  
  
Spike squeezed her shoulder, urging her to tell them. Buffy repeated verbatim what Giles had read to her. They all nodded, listening intently. When she finished, she leaned into Spike.   
  
"That's amazing, Buffy. The Council knew all along there was a chance a Slayer and a Vampire would conceive, yet they allowed you and Angel to date." Dawn said.   
  
"There was never any chance of me having a baby with Angel." Buffy said embarrassed. "The Council knew if we ever achieved that pure emotion, Angelus would return."   
  
"But Angelus did return and you didn't get pregnant." Tara said as confused by this as Dawn was. Spike stood behind Buffy, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He knew what she wasn't telling them. The Powers never intended for Angel and Buffy to be together. It was always going to be them.   
  
"Oh, I get it." Anya said, getting up from the sofa. "The curse." She said as if the answer was obvious. Spike's grinned spread.   
  
"Right you are demon girl." He said. She bowed slightly.   
  
"The curse?" Willow repeated. "Oh, I see. Angel could never love you without worrying about Angelus. The curse meant he always had to be on guard. There was always going to be something to prevent him from being truly and completely happy. So when you conceived, you didn't have any of those things holding you back. You loved Spike totally and completely." She paused, tears in her eyes. "That's so romantic."   
  
Buffy could sense all eyes on her, but she felt Spike's boring a hole into her scalp. "Fine. I loved him." She admitted grudgingly. "I even know when the baby was conceived."  
  
Spike spun Buffy around. "You know when it happened?" He asked her softly.   
  
"Ah ha, I've got something on you for once." She teased. The rest of the world ceased to exist as they stared into each others' eyes. She crooked her finger, beckoning him closer. "The night of Mom's anniversary. I opened my heart and let go, and it was beautiful." She said running the back of her hand down his face.  
  
"But you ran away." Spike said, still hurt.   
  
"I ran away because it was too much. It was like being open to everything. I felt everything, and I didn't want to feel. I didn't want to love because loving someone meant they'd leave, so I ran."   
  
"I should have come after you." Spike said. "Then, all this other stuff wouldn't have happened."   
  
Buffy laid her head on his chest, sighing heavily. "Doesn't matter. We're here now. We're going to have a baby. If going through all that pain and bullshit, got us her, then I'll take it." Spike peered into her hazel eyes and saw the truth there. It all came down to this innocent being. He'd sacrifice everything for her.   
  
"Hello, we're still here." Anya singsonged. Buffy and Spike shook their heads, laughing. They had totally forgotten about the rest of them.   
  
"Sorry." They said.   
  
"Don't mind Anya. Come on, Buffy. You've got to tell us. We have a right to know." Dawn said with a pout.  
  
"Oh, do you?" Spike teased. Buffy smiled at their matching smirks.   
  
"It was the anniversary of Mom's death." She said, watching Dawn carefully.   
  
Dawn immediately teared. "Do you think Mom knows about the baby?"  
"I think so." Buffy said thoughtfully.   
  
"From death comes life." Tara stated quietly. "Life is a cycle. It's always renewing itself. I don't think it's a coincidence you conceived on the anniversary of your mother's death, Buffy. You may have not been ready to accept your heart without a little push from Joyce." Tara reasoned.   
  
"Stop it, now!" Anya told them. "I'm getting emotional. I think I've done enough crying in the last month. I don't want to get weepy again."   
  
"Anya's right. This is no time to get weepy. We've still got to figure out when Warren's going to hit the Army base, and how we're going to get Xander out of dreamland." Buffy stated, coming to stand in front of him.   
  
"Is there any way to make him more comfortable? He's giving me the heebe jeebies with the open stare thing."   
  
"I can try to ease him into a more normal dream sleep, but then he might not want to return to this one" Tara suggested. In reality, what she wanted to do was slap Xander silly for doing this to them. Buffy needed all her friends to get through these next 6 months. Xander had to know that nothing was going to come of this. Buffy and Spike were having a child together. They were going to be a family with Dawn and the baby. And the goddess willing, for a very long time.   
  
"No, let's not do anything like that. Believe me, I know how attractive life away from Sunnydale would be. I almost chose that other world myself." Buffy said.   
  
"Tape his eyes closed, then." Spike suggested as he came back into the room. He held a sandwich in one hand, and a glass of milk in the other. He shoved both into Buffy's face. She scrunched her nose at him, but one look at the chicken salad, and her mouth watered.   
  
"Eww! We're not taping them closed." Willow shouted. Then, her eyes widened. "Hold on, a minute." She ran up the stairs to her bedroom. A few minutes later, she returned with an eye mask. "We can use this."  
  
"Ah, Willow, that's a gel mask to remove puffiness." Dawn laughing told her.   
  
"I know, but maybe, it's soothing effects might help him." Willow said, embarrassed now.   
  
"I'm sure that'll be fine, Will. Here, let me help you get it on him." Tara offered. Hell, anything had to be better than Xander staring at them like a zombie.  
  
"Okay, now that the whelp is all comfortable, why don't we get to work." Spike suggested. Buffy nodded, taking a bite of the sandwich.   
  
They spent the next few hours, discussing the shipments Warren could attack and why. Each shipment scheduled to be delivered to the base on its own would be worth a great deal on the black market. They all agreed, though, that Warren was after power. Money would get him power, but then he'd have to share it with whoever bought the goods. No, Warren would go after the one thing that would ensure his dominance over Sunnydale and the world.   
  
Buffy lay in bed, staring at the picture of her unborn child. Spike stood in the doorway, watching her.   
  
"Penny for you thoughts, luv." He said, closing the door behind him.   
  
"I look at it, and I still can't believe it. I feel her growing everyday, but seeing what's actually going on inside me. It's a little humbling."   
  
"Yeah, to me too." Spike lifted the covers and slid in next to her.   
  
"Are you scared, Spike? I mean about this whole parent thing?" She asked, snuggling closer to him. Spike rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"A little. I wonder how I'm going to explain what I am to her. How can I tell her not to do wrong, when I don't have a soul." Spike sighed, his cool breath tickling her ear.   
  
"Having a soul doesn't matter. I told you that. Warren has a soul and he killed Katrina. The Council have souls and they killed Martine and her baby. I think you'll be a better parent than I will. You've always known what to do with Dawn. When to give her space, when to talk to her. I'm flying blind here." Buffy stroked the tiny image, her heart bursting with love for her child.   
  
"Well, you won't be going it alone. I'll be here. Dawn, Red, Glenda, Anya. They'll all be here with you."  
  
"Do you think Xander will ever forgive me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Forgive you for what? Creating a miracle child. You don't owe him anything, Buffy. If he can't accept us, you, me, the baby, then you don't need him."   
  
"But I do, Spike. I need him, like I need you. You're all a part of my life."  
  
"I know Buffy. I know, but I don't want you to get your hopes up with Xander. He loves you. He wants what's best for you, and that's not me, and especially not my baby." Buffy turned in his arms, holding him tight, wishing she didn't have to choose between her oldest friend and her future.   
  
  
The house was dark, quiet, except for the usual night sounds. Xander took a deep breath and looked out at his surroundings. All he saw was blackness. All he felt was cold.   
  
"I'm blind. I'm blind." He shouted, raising his hands to his eyes. He felt the mask on his face, and pulled it off. Looking at it strangely. Where am I? He wondered. He looked around the room. Buffy's living room. His mind slowly recalled the events of the evening. He went to Buffy's. Spoke to Willow and Tara. Looked at photos. Photos of what? He searched his brain. What was the photo of? Xander rubbed his eyes. It was an ultrasound. An ultrasound of a baby. Who's baby? Oh, that's right. Buffy's baby. Buffy's baby with ... "SPIKE!!!"   
  
Spike and Buffy shot up, startled out of a deep sleep. Spike grabbed his pants, pulling them on as he raced for the door. Buffy grabbed her sweats and Spike's shirt and followed him down the stairs. Willow and Dawn also came rushing out of their rooms.   
  
Xander covered his eyes, screaming over and over "Oh, my god! Oh, my god!"  
  
Buffy shook him till he stopped to look at her. He looked from Buffy's worried face to Spike's smirking one, and started to scream again. Buffy smacked him. "Stop it, Xander! You're only going to make yourself sick." Buffy said, pushing him back against the sofa. "Now, I know you're in shock, but you really need to calm down. "   
  
Willow rushed over to Xander, pushing past Spike to throw her arms around his neck. "Xander," she said excitedly. "You're awake. We were so worried."   
  
Xander looked around the room. They were all staring at him, like he'd grown a second head. Spike was looking at him with disdain, and the weight of what he'd found out, pressed on him.   
  
"I think I should go." He said, starting to get up.  
  
"Oh, no you don't." Buffy said, forcefully pushing him back down. "We're going to get this all out in the open, because to be honest, I have other more important things to deal with. I'm not wasting one more day worrying about you. You're a grown man. I'm a grown woman. I'm having a baby with a man I love. Deal with it."   
  
"Deal with it. You're having a baby with a vampire, Buffy." Xander shouted back at her. "It's a big deal, if you ask me?"   
  
"No one did, you ponce." Spike remarked heatedly.   
  
"How did you do this?" Xander said accusingly to Spike. "How did you impregnate her with ..." He said pointing to Buffy's stomach.   
  
"Don't say another word, Xander." Willow said, angrily. "Before you say something, that will likely get you hurt." Dawn had her hand on Spike's arm, knowing he was about to throttle Xander.   
  
"Look, I'm not trying to hurt you Buffy, but you can't expect me to understand this." Xander stood up, preparing to leave.   
  
"I can and I do expect you to understand. I would do the same thing for you." Buffy said, pushing her hair behind her ear. She crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"We have nothing to talk about." Xander said icily.   
  
"Yes, we do. You're my friend. I love you."   
  
Spike watched the scene in front of him with mixed emotions. While he hated the whelp with a passion, he knew Xander was important to Buffy. Dawn stood beside him, and her presence gave Spike pause. His friendship with Dawn was important to him. Before Buffy, there was Dawn. If anything threatened their relationship, he'd want to work things out too. So, he stood by with his anger in check, and listened to Buffy try to reason with Xander.   
  
"Xander, please. You wanted the chance to talk to Buffy. Now, here it is." Xander winced at the pleading tone in Willow's voice. Her subtle reminder of their talk, though, only served to anger him.  
  
"You knew!" He said accusingly, pointing at Willow, who stepped back. "You knew she was pregnant, and you never told me. You let me go on and on about how much I cared about her. I can't believe you. You're my best friend, Willow."  
  
"I am, Xander. I just found out a week ago myself." Willow fought to keep from crying. She couldn't believe how badly this was going. "Xander, please. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."   
  
"Huh! Some friend, you are." Xander huffed.   
  
"Stop it, Xander!" Buffy shouted. "Your problem is with me, leave Willow out of this."   
  
"What were you thinking Buffy?"  
  
"I didn't plan on getting pregnant, but I am. I won't apologize for having a baby with the man I love." Buffy said emphatically.   
"You don't owe me an apology, Buffy. You don't owe me nothing." Xander remarked snidely.  
  
"Right about that whelp." Spike said, pulling away from Dawn. "Who the hell are you to judge anything Buffy does?" Spike moved to stand beside Buffy. "Have you lived her life? Have you had to make the decisions she's had to make?"  
  
Xander refused to let Spike put a guilt trip on him. "You don't know what I've gone through, Spike, so shut up!"  
  
"Have you had to kill someone you loved?" Spike asked pointedly. "No, you haven't. Have you had a bull's eye painted on your back for 6 years? Does every demon want to increase his stature by killing you? No! You're sitting here whining because she didn't consult with you before getting pregnant. You're an idiot. You should be grateful she's put up with your sorry ass for all this time. After some of the stunts you've pulled, I would have some demon rip you apart. But that's me. She's," Spike said, slipping his arm around Buffy's waist. "A far better person than I am."  
  
No one said anything. Buffy's life wasn't anything to envy. They'd watched while she'd made the hard decisions, while she'd faced the dangers, but it had never really touched them. They were there voluntarily. Buffy had no choice. She was the Slayer. She was the Chosen One.   
  
"Do you want to be a part of my life or do you want to say good-bye right now?" Buffy asked, deceptively calm. She looked up, her green eyes pained. "If you can't accept my baby, then I don't want you around. So, you make the decision right now. Do you stay or do you go? And if you go, know that I'll always be here for you if you need me."   
  
Xander flinched. Buffy was serious. She would push him out of her life without a second glance. He didn't want that. All he wanted was for things to return to normal. Who's definition of normal, though. His conscience argued. This is what Buffy wants for her life. Her life. It reminded him again.   
  
"So what's it going to be Xander?" Buffy prodded.   
  
"I don't want to lose our friendship, Buffy."  
  
"What about the baby?" Buffy asked tentatively.   
  
"I don't have a problem with the baby, just her father. That's nothing new. You can't expect me to accept Spike. He isn't innocent." Xander said, the beginnings of a smile on his face.   
  
"No, he's far from innocent." Buffy laughingly admitted. Xander got off the sofa, pausing to hug Willow. "I'm sorry Will. I'm an ass. Please forgive me?" Willow hugged him, her eyes tightly closed.   
  
When they finally pulled apart, they were both crying. Xander turned tentatively to Spike, Buffy, and Dawn. Look at them. His mind prodded him. They are a family. It finally struck Xander what had him so upset. Buffy really didn't need him. She had all she'd ever need to make her happy. She had Spike. She had Dawn, and now, she had a baby. He could either continue to stubbornly deny his place in Buffy's life, and lose her forever or he could work on finding his own happiness.   
  
Xander stuck his hand out to Spike, who regarded the out-stretched hand warily. He looked at Buffy, and nodded. He gripped Xander's hand tightly, wanting to break the bones, but the thought of touching Xander any further caused him to yank his hand away awkwardly. Dawn giggled, and Xander smiled back at her.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Buffy. I guess that's not nearly enough to make up for all the grief I've given you, but I hope you know I thought I was doing it for all the right reasons." Buffy nodded her agreement. "I haven't been fair to you or Spike." Xander said sheepishly.   
  
"I understand, Xander. I really do. I thought I was doing the right things, but they weren't. They caused a lot of heartache. So, if you need me to be there for you, I will. I'll always be there for you." Xander nodded, then reached for her tentatively. Spike nudged her, and Buffy embraced Xander.   
  
"I've really missed you, Xander." Buffy said, weeping. "I can't do this without my brother. That's what you've been to me. My brother, my best friend."  
  
"Tell me we can get that back, Buffy. I know I've hurt you, but I'd like to get back us back." Willow walked up to her two best friends.   
  
"I love you and Will so much. Please tell me I haven't totally ruined everything we had."   
  
"No, you haven't." Buffy said, clutching him tightly. "We've survived worse. We can survive this."  
Maybe, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Buffy thought, looking at Xander and Willow.   
  
"We're meeting tomorrow at the Magic Box around noon. We can talk before or after. Okay?" Buffy suggested.   
  
"That'll be fine. I'll call you in the morning." Xander said, preparing to leave.   
  
"Xander, you might as well stay. The sun's almost up." Dawn suggested.   
  
"What?" Xander said amazed. "What time is it, anyway?" Xander asked, looking at his watch. It read 4:21am.   
  
"Geez, how long was I out?" Xander asked incredulous.   
  
  
Buffy moaned sleepily, twisting against the cool sheets. Wait a minute. She thought. Since when do my sheets kiss my neck? She smiled against the soft hair at her cheek. "Nice way to wake up, luv." She said, repeating Spike's words.   
  
"Hey, sleepy head." Spike blew lightly on her neck, causing goose bumps to spread across Buffy's body.   
  
"Umm, that's nice."  
  
"If you think that's nice, I've got ..." Knock! Knock! "Damn! Go away!" Spike shouted at the door.   
  
Buffy giggling replied. "Hold on."   
  
Buffy threw the covers back, and slid out of bed. She stooped to pick up her robe, and opened the door a crack. Dawn stood on the other side, hoping from one foot to the other.   
  
"Dawn, uh, what's up?" Buffy said, holding the collar of her robe closed.   
  
"Well, let's see. Mr. Walker from Social Services stopped by for a surprise visit. Everyone's down stairs trying to explain why they are here, and you and Spike are up here playing footsie. That just about covers all that's going on with me today." Buffy reached out and pulled Dawn into the room.   
  
Spike was sitting up in the bed, having heard part of the conversation. "What's with the surprise visit? I thought you'd been given the all clear."   
  
"We were. Mr. Walker told me I was doing a terrific job on his last visit." Buffy said confused.   
  
"He wouldn't tell me what's going on, but he was asking Willow all these questions about you and whether or not you were planning on starting your own family soon." Dawn winced when Buffy became pale as a ghost.   
  
"How did they find out about the baby?" Buffy peeked down the stairs, listening to the mumbled conversation down below.   
  
"I don't know Buffy. What are you going to do?" Dawn asked concerned. She shifted her gaze from Spike to Buffy. Buffy tapped her foot, trying to come up with a plan.   
  
"Dawn, go tell Mr. Walker, I'll be down in a minute." Buffy closed the door behind Dawn and leaned against it. "How do you think they found out?"   
  
"Who knows. It could have been anything. What are you going to say to him?" Spike stood up in bed, and dropped down in front of Buffy.   
  
"The truth, I guess." Buffy bent to pick through the clothes on the floor. She found her sweats and a new t-shirt and pulled them on. "I know he's not going to be pleased I'm going to be a single mother." She said putting air quotes around the term.  
  
"What if you weren't a single mother?" Spike asked, looking at her from under his lashes.   
  
"Unless, you're planning on dropping to one knee to ask me to marry you, I'm going to be a single mother." Buffy joked, though, her stomach was doing cartwheels.   
  
"No, I wasn't." Spike noticed with some interest the frown that creased her brow. "But if you want to pretend to be engaged, we can." Spike suggested.  
  
"I don't mind, if you don't." Buffy answered, taking great interest in her toes. "We would need a ring to make it real."  
  
Spike turned away, with his back to Buffy, and dug in his coat pocket. He pulled a velvet pouch out, and handed it to Buffy. Buffy looked suspiciously at the bag, before pulling the ends apart. She shook the contents out and gasped. She'd never seen a stone that big before. She picked the ring up, letting the pouch fall heedlessly from her hand. She sat down on the bed, her eyes never leaving this gorgeous ring.   
  
"It's beautiful." She said breathlessly.   
  
"I was going to give it to you on Mother's day to celebrate being a Mom-to-be, but I guess this is as good a time as any." Spike took her left hand in his right, and slipped the 3-stone ring on her finger. It was a little big, but it shone brightly on Buffy's hand. The center stone was a diamond, with emerald baguettes.   
  
Spike lifted Buffy's chin and saw she was crying. "Hey, now. What's with the tears?"   
  
"If you had given me this on Mother's Day, there would have been a lot more tears. I love it. Thank you."   
  
"You're welcome. I thought of you, when I saw it. I mean your eyes are green and they shine when you get angry." Spike said, lowering his head.   
  
"Do they?" Buffy said, touched. Spike slid in between her parted legs.   
  
"So, this is just pretend. Right?" Spike said, watching her twist the ring on her finger.   
  
"I don't want this to be pretend." Buffy said breathlessly.   
  
"Me neither." Spike said, pulling her into a searing kiss. Buffy legs rose and crossed behind Spike's back. Their tongues battled, trying to overpower the other. Buffy whimpered from the heat between her legs. When they finally broke apart for Buffy to breath, Spike peppered her chin with kisses, pushing her till they lay on the bed.   
  
"I love you, Ms. Summers." He said, lowering his head to kiss her stomach.   
  
"I love you too, Mr. Develin." Buffy closed her eyes, seeing flashes of light behind them. When she opened them, Spike was laying on his back, his eyes closed. Buffy looked around dazed. It was still dark, the first rays of the sun just barely peeking through the closed curtains. What the fuck? She thought. Buffy looked down at her hands, expecting to see the emerald and diamond ring, but it was gone. She fell back against the pillows, disappointed. It had all been a dream. 


	12. Emerald Dreams

Ch. 12  
  
"Damn, damn, damn!" Buffy pounded the bed with her fists. She felt her eyes water with tears, a result of her disappointment.  
  
Spike jumped out of bed naked, ready for attack. "What? What's wrong?"   
  
"Spike. It's nothing. Calm down. Just had a dream." Spike looked at her queerly, surprised to see her lashes wet with tears. He climbed into bed, quickly wrapping Buffy up in his arms.   
  
"Wanna tell me what it was about?" Spike asked, rubbing his chin through her hair.   
  
"It was nothing, really. Just a silly dream." She said embarrassed.   
  
"If it was silly, then why were you beating the bed up?" He teased.   
  
"Are you going to keep pushing me until I tell you?" Buffy asked hotly.   
  
"Ooh, musta been some dream, but no, I'm not going to push. When you're ready to tell me, you will." He kissed her temple. "Go back to sleep, Grumpy. We've got a busy day ahead of us."   
  
"I'm not grumpy." She answered back, but he only laughed at her.   
  
Buffy knew she was being silly, but that dream had upset her. Why? Because it wasn't true and she wanted it to be. She wanted to be bound to Spike. She wanted to know he couldn't up and leave her and the baby. Truthfully, she wanted proof Spike wanted this life.  
  
You've got some serious daddy issues, Summers. The man has only changed his entire existence for you. He's only turned his back on his kind to be with you. Hell, he's put up with Xander. That's more than any man or demon should have to do. Buffy giggled. Her heart didn't pull any punches, much like the man sleeping next to her.   
  
Buffy leaned back, watching as Spike's features softened in slumber. She kissed her fingertips and lightly touched his bottom lip. He smiled in his sleep. Buffy knew her irrational reaction to the dream had a lot to do with Martine. She couldn't help but empathize with the young girl. The Council saw the baby as some creation that had the potential to be evil, but that wasn't true. Love was good and pure. The baby was created from Martine and Henri's love. Buffy knew you had to look beyond vampire evil, slayer good and see the in-between stuff. That gray area where the love between a Slayer and a Vampire resided. Grey wasn't her favorite color, but she was starting to like it.   
  
  
Jonathan and Andrew jumped as the bottle shattered into pieces against the wall.   
  
"That bitch is still alive." Warren screamed. "Those fucking demons couldn't kill one pregnant Slayer. She's gotta be weak carrying that kid around, but no, she ends up killing the entire pack. Now, the others won't come near Sunnydale. They were the most ruthless bunch I could find in this dimension. I'm surrounded by idiots."   
  
Jonathan rolled his eyes at the now familiar refrain. No one was as good as the one and only Warren. Andrew cowered under Warren's tirade.   
  
"That's okay." Warren said to himself. "It'll be over soon enough. They think they know what I'm going to do. They have no idea. They think I'm going to hit the base. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! No, I'm going to attack the convoy before it reaches the base."   
  
"Oh Supreme ruler, don't you think we should call this off? Buffy found the surveillance equipment at the Magic Box. We know they have your computer. Willow is smart. She'll be able to fix it." Jonathan reasoned.   
  
"Jonathan." Warren growled as he turned to face him. He stalked over to the smaller man and grabbed him by his shirt. "Do you doubt me? No one is smarter than I am. No one! That redhead couldn't break my codes on a good day." Jonathan wrenched away from Warren, recognizing the simple fact that Warren was going insane.   
  
"Warren's right, Jonathan. We're safe. They have no idea what we've planned. They'll still be searching for us, and we'll be on the beach sipping Shirley Temples."   
  
Both Jonathan and Warren looked at Andrew with raised brows. "What? You can get alcohol put in them." Andrew told them.   
  
"Uh huh. Ok, on to other things, now that Timothy Dalton's bitch has given us his two-cent worth. We still need to test these packs before Wednesday. We need some volunteers. Spanky, here, can be one." Warren said poking Jonathan on the head. "Now, we need two more."  
  
"I'm not putting one of those on before we test them. So forget it!" Jonathan angrily told him. "You'd like it if I was killed, wouldn't you?"   
  
"No, I wouldn't. We're a team, Jonathan. We couldn't have made it this far without you." Warren grinned sickly. Jonathan felt his skin crawl under the madman's gaze.   
  
"So we go hunting tonight?" Andrew asked, stroking the barrel of the stun gun lovingly.   
  
"We go a demon hunting, boys."  
  
  
Xander stood hidden out of view, watching Anya, Tara, and Willow. How could he show his face after everything he'd done? He'd been an ass to each of them. He knew 'sorry' just wasn't going to cut it, especially with Anya. She'd trusted him with her newly human heart, and he'd betrayed her and hurt her. He missed talking to her, laughing with her, and loving her. He knew with startling clarity, she would never allow him near her heart again. Right now, he would settle for being her friend.   
  
"Planning on staring at her all day." Buffy asked him, startling him out of his reverie. She saw Spike and Dawn come in from the basement.   
  
"Spike dropped me off around back." Buffy answered his unspoken question. "The smell in the sewers makes me sick."   
  
Buffy headed inside, but Xander remained rooted to the ground. "Baby steps, Xander. You're going to have to take baby steps. It isn't going to be easy, but before all the sex and stuff, you were friends. Work on that first, and the rest will fall into place." At least, that's what worked for Spike and me. She thought with a smile.   
  
"It isn't going to be easy." She could tell he was scared. She'd been there too many times to count. "I can't promise you that all the hurt and pain is going to go away immediately, even with me." She warned. "But you can't give up. It's worth the fight.  
  
  
Buffy sat in Spike's lap as the gang gathered around the research table. Willow and Dawn were laying out the plans they'd been able to retrieve from Warren's computer. Anya peered over Dawn's shoulder.   
  
"A teleporter? Is nothing sacred to you people?" She grumbled, shaking her head and stalking off. They heard her say something about demon envy as she rounded the corner.   
  
"I still can't believe the army's developed something like this. It seems so futuristic. Like 'beam me up Scotty'." Buffy felt Spike's laughter. "I mean it. A super geek having this kind of power is super scary. He could transport anywhere."  
  
"And no one would be the wiser until it was too late." Spike finished for her. "He would be a ghost, invisible. He could go anywhere, do anything he wanted."  
  
Buffy fanned herself remembering what she'd done when she'd been invisible.   
  
"What would be great is knowing where exactly they are going to hit." Willow interjected.   
  
"Xander, is there anyway we can get the army to listen to us? I know this sounds like a prank, but how would we know about the teleporter if we weren't telling the truth?" Dawn asked.  
  
"They wouldn't change the route for that. They'll just increase the troops riding with the convoy. That's S.O.P." He said, sitting down next to Tara.   
  
"S.O.P. What's that, Xander?" Tara asked.   
  
"Standard operating procedure." Tara was duly impressed.  
  
Spike leaned around Buffy and picked up the convoy's schedule. The phone rang and Anya came out of the storage room to answer it.  
  
"Hello, Giles. Yes, she's here. I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking." Spike looked up from his reading, curious at the slight inflection in Anya's voice. She sounded almost happy about talking to the Watcher. Her face was flush, and she was smiling. Could Demon Girl have a crush on ol' Giles? He had to remember to tease her about it later.   
  
"And I hope to speak to you again too." Anya brought the phone over to Buffy, whistling the entire time. Buffy arched her brow at the weird behavior.   
  
"Hey, Giles. Whatcha got for me?" Buffy held the phone with one hand, resting the other one on Spike's thigh. "Really, when? That's great. Oh, that's no problem. You can stay with me. The couch is always open."   
  
"Giles is coming?" Dawn asked, poking Buffy repeatedly on the shoulder.   
  
Buffy widened her eyes in exasperation, and nodded. "Okay, well, I guess we can discuss everything when you get here. See you then. Yes, I'll be careful. Alright, bye."   
  
"So, Giles is coming?"   
  
Buffy nodded happily. "He'll be here on Wednesday night. Someone will need to pick him up from the airport."  
  
"Did he have anymore news on Martine and her watcher?" Spike asked, finally looking up from his research. Spike couldn't stomach saying the man's name. After spending all this time with Giles and Buffy, he couldn't see how Charles Jayme could willingly hurt Martine.  
  
"No, just what he told us last night. He just wanted to let me know he was coming. It'll be good to get a different perspective on this whole Warren thing. My brain's cooked."   
  
"I don't think we've done half-bad, Pet. But, it would be nice to have the Watcher back." He's the only other one I trust to take care of you. He said to himself.   
  
"That's great. You and Giles can bond on the way back from the airport." Buffy said, neatly sliding out of Spike's lap before he could realize what she'd said.   
  
"Oh, come on, Buffy." Spike groaned, following her into the training room.   
  
Spike closed the door behind them.   
  
"You're going Spike, end of discussion. I need for you to do this. You and Giles are the most important men in my life. I need the two of you to be friends at least. I don't expect much from you and Xander, but I do with Giles."   
  
Buffy listened to him grumble as he stomped past her.   
  
"He's going to stake me on sight, then you'll be a single mother." Spike said, plopping down on the couch.   
  
Spike's off-hand comment brought back her silly behavior from this morning. "Hey, I'm sorry I was grumpy girl this morning. I thought I was touchy before. It's ten times worse now." She remarked.   
  
Spike held his hand out to her. She took it, and curled up in his lap.   
  
"You touchy? I don't think so." Spike teased, kissing her softly. " You don't have to apologize for how you're feeling Buffy. I'd rather see you like this, than shut down like you were last year. If you need to be scared, upset, happy, silly, sad, I'm your guy."   
  
"You're my guy, huh? Care to put that into writing?" Buffy said seriously.  
  
"Do you need me to?" Spike asked back, lifting her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Do you?" Buffy was close to telling him yes, then thought he'd probably be offended. How many times had he told her he loved her, proved it with some unselfish act, some heroic deed? And she wanted further proof of his devotion, she must be hormonal.  
  
"I've got an idea." She said, mussing his hair, knowing it would distract him from his question. He frowned at her styling technique and pushed her hand away. Buffy giggled. "I wanted to tell you something." Spike quirked his eyebrow at her, and waited.   
  
"Thanks." She said, rubbing her forehead against Spike's.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being here."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, ever. Don't you know that? All I've ever wanted is here. How many times do I have to tell you Summers? I'm Not Leaving!" Buffy shifted till she straddled him.   
  
"I know, a girl just needs to hear it every now and then." Buffy said, tilting her head back. Spike took advantage of the position to kiss and nibble her ear and neck.   
  
"Umm, you know we haven't trained in a day." She informed him, sliding her hands down his back till she caressed his butt.  
  
"Better watch it, Slayer. You know how much I love being an exhibitionist."   
  
"Buffy! Spike! We really need you out here." Spike clenched his teeth in annoyance.   
  
"Go away, Nib. I'm trying to seduce the mother of my child."   
  
"Uh huh, well, eww! Do that at home! Now, if the two of you can control your hormones, Willow has something to show you."   
  
"We'll be there in a minute." Buffy shouted back, smiling her apology. They listened waiting for Dawn's footsteps recede.   
  
"I'm still here."   
  
"Yes, you are. Come on. We can play later." Buffy said, dragging Spike to the door.  
  
"Promise?" Spike asked, poking his lip out in a pout.  
  
Buffy yanked his arm, pulling him off the sofa. As they entered the shop, she grabbed his butt and squeezed. Spike laughed loudly when he heard her say, "promise."   
  
  
"Sorry to disturb your..ah.. talk, Buffy, but we think we've figured out where Warren's going to hit the convoy. They had pushed the tables back, and had pieced together a map. The route was outlined in red. Buffy and Spike walked the route till they got to a huge black circle. Buffy knelt to read the information.   
  
"Please tell me that the Hellmouth isn't the most vulnerable area on their route?" The convoy passed the old burned high school. That area was usually deserted, most people remembering the Graduation massacre of 1999. Thankfully, no one had dared to rebuild on the site, leaving the Hellmouth undisturbed.   
  
"Sorry, Buff. I'm afraid the Hellmouth is the winner. All the other areas are well populated or so open the army can protect the convoy by surrounding it. Once they hit Sunnydale, they have to change their formation." Willow said from the other side of the map.   
  
"Warren could ambush them starting here, " Xander said pointing to the old football field, "all the way to where the old library was. After that, the convoy can slip back into its protective formation."   
  
Spike stood at the other end, checking the area out. "He'll still need help. The three of them couldn't manage this without help, magical or otherwise."  
  
"You think they're going to recruit some demons." Tara stated from behind Spike.   
  
"Yeah, I do, Glenda. We'll need to make some discreet inquiries. I'll check Willy's and some other places."   
  
"If you need some back up, I'll go with you." Xander offered. Buffy smile told Spike he'd better accept it or there would be no gymnastics later on the pummel horse.   
  
"Thanks, wh..ah...Xander." Spike smirked at Buffy as he walked by.   
  
"I can prepare some potions and spells. We can use them against Warren's crew or even the army, if we need to." Tara suggested.   
  
"That sounds perfect, Tara. I would love to get the army guys out of there. They're the ones I'm really concerned about. I know what to expect from any demons helping Warren, but the army with those guns and stuff. That's the scary part."   
  
"It'd be great if we could freeze them. Not the chilly kind of freeze, but you know, the time standing still kind, like on Charmed." Dawn giddily suggested. She knew Buffy hated the show, but she thought the characters had some cool powers.  
  
"Well, you could ship them to an alternate dimension." Anya told them. "You could send them someplace for awhile. They'd never know they were even gone."   
  
"N...no." Tara shouted. "We don't know what could happen to them."   
  
"Ok, Tara. It was just a suggestion." Anya said, hurt by Tara's sharp rebuke. Willow stood by feeling guilty, knowing she had suggested the same thing all those terrible months ago.   
  
"There is a spell that would put a barrier around the army convoy. It would work two-fold." Willow piped in, climbing the ladder to find the spell book. "It would keep the army from accidentally shooting one of us, and also keep the teleporter away from Warren."   
  
Willow thumbed through the book till she found the section on magical barriers. She had used the book on more than one occasion to keep Spike and Angel out of Buffy's house. She'd finally memorized that spell, just in case it was needed again.   
  
"So, the only thing left to do is to figure out where we are going to position ourselves around the school." Spike said, coming to stand behind Dawn. He flung his arm around her shoulders.   
  
"We can do that from here." Buffy said. "No one goes near the school. We don't want to tip Warren off."   
  
"Spike, you and Xander get together, figure out the demon situation. Willow, Tara, and Anya make a list of the things you'll need for that spell. If you need anything, call Giles. He can bring it over with him."   
  
"What do you want me to do, Buffy?" Dawn asked eagerly.   
  
"Well, you could help Tara and Willow if you like, but I kinda wanted you to be support girl while I call Francois Hemmings."   
  
"Are you worried she doesn't have the diary?" Dawn said, joining Buffy in the training room.   
  
"Yeah. What if she doesn't have it, Dawn? We'll never know what really happened to Martine."   
  
"Buffy, why is it so important to you? She's dead. Nothing can bring her or her baby back." Dawn sat on the floor, her legs crossed in front of her.   
  
"I can't explain it Dawn. It's like there's some connection between us. I can't help feel that she felt the same things I'm feeling with my baby." Buffy gazed lovingly at her belly. Spike told Xander to hold on a minute, and went to check on Buffy.   
  
"I want everything for her. A home filled with love and family. I want her to know her father and mother love each other very much, that we love her very much."  
  
"Bitty will know all that. And you're probably right, Martine probably had those same feelings. Any mother would. I'm sure Mom did when she had you. It's natural, Buffy." Buffy smiled, and felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.   
  
"I'm fine, Spike." She said, knowing he stood just outside the door. He stuck his head inside and smiled back at her.   
  
"I know. Just wanted to check on my girls." The door closed, and they heard his boots stomp away.   
  
"Buffy, if Ms. Hemmings has the diary, are you prepared to hear what Charles Jayme has to say. It may not be pretty." Dawn rested her hand on Buffy's knee.   
  
"I have to know, so I can protect her. I have to know what the Council is prepared to do to prevent her birth."   
  
"They don't even know you're pregnant Buffy." Dawn reminded her.   
  
  
  
"Mr. Travers, we have a problem sir." The young watcher strode into Travers' London office. He held a file in his hand with the name Charles Jayme scribbled at the top.   
  
"Yes, what is it Reinhold?" Travers asked, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading.   
  
"Someone has been trying to access the Auberjonis file." The young man had to restrain himself from taking a step backwards. The look on Travers' face would have sent a weaker man scurrying into a corner.   
  
Reinhold handed the file to Travers, who scanned the sheets in front of him quickly. "Why wasn't I told of this sooner?" He asked, taking his glasses off with an ease that defied his anger at this mishap.   
  
"We thought it was a hacker, sir. Just poking around in our firewalls. It wasn't until we checked and found that an access code was used to bypass security, did we start a full security search."  
  
"And the diary? Rupert Giles was allowed to walk into the archives, request the diary, and no one noticed the note attached to alert me if it was ever requested." Travers was standing with his fists on the table.   
  
"We erred, sir. It won't happen again. The diary was returned after only a day. Mr. Giles stated he'd found the information he was looking for."   
  
"And what information was that, Reinhold?" Travers said steely, slowly coming from behind his desk. "What did he tell you he was looking for?"  
  
"Some demon that supposedly was extinct but was recently seen in Sunnydale." Reinhold said, trying not to piss his pants. Travers stood as close as possible to Reinhold. Reinhold felt and smelled his breath on his face.   
  
"A demon you say. Nothing else." Travers seemed to find this information puzzling, but Reinhold didn't comment. He was just glad the man had stepped away from him. "Did Mr. Giles mention anything else about the Slayer in Sunnydale?"   
  
"No, sir. In fact, we only spoke for a few minutes." Reinhold didn't have anything else to add to his report, so he began to inch his way out of the office.   
  
"You're dismissed, Mr. Reinhold. You're not to mention this conversation or Mr. Giles' inquiry of Charles Jayme to anyone. Do I make myself clear?" He said, looking over his glasses. Reinhold knew he'd been given a reprieve, but damn, if he didn't feel like his life had just been threatened.  
  
Travers waited, contemplating the implications of Giles' actions. He didn't believe in coincidences. Someone was interested in Martine Auberjonis and Giles was looking into Charles Jayme's diary, and his Slayer had a penchant for sleeping with vampires. Travers finally picked up the phone, punching the numbers quickly.  
  
"What do you need done?" The voice on the other end asked, not bothering to question who was calling him.   
  
"I need a team in Sunnydale as soon as possible. We may have another occurrence with the prophecy. This is reconnaissance only. Report back to me when you arrive."   
  
"Will do." The line went dead. Travers continued to hold the phone, thinking about the girl who'd defied him on more than one occasion. If Buffy Summers had some how stumbled onto the prophecy, she would have to be dealt with. He wouldn't allow that prophecy to come to fruition.   
  
  
  
"So how did your phone call to Francois Hemmings go?" Spike asked as they finally made it home from the Magic Box. "I meant to ask earlier, but you kinda distracted me with the 'training'."   
  
"We really needed to train." She said trailing her fingers across his back as she walked past. Spike couldn't disagree with her on that.   
  
Buffy curled into a ball on the sofa. Spike slid in behind her, resting his head on the pillow. "She said there were some items up in her attic. Things of Charles Jayme that her grandmother kept. She didn't know if there was a diary or journal among the things." Buffy nibbled her lip, thinking. Always thinking.  
  
"Are you worried she doesn't have it or that she does and won't give it to you?" Spike hugged Buffy tightly, feeling her tremble.   
  
"Dawn asked me if I was prepared to know the truth. I told her I needed to know, to be prepared for whatever the Council has planned, but now.."  
  
"You're not sure." He finished for her. "Buffy, I'll do whatever it takes to keep us safe, all of us. But I gotta tell you, knowing the truth won't bring you any peace, it'll only give proof to your fears." Spike wondered if that was what had Buffy so upset this morning.   
  
"Too late, already scared." She joked. "I feel connected to her. Slayers are like sisters, but this is different. We share something else, something special. I feel her, even 200 years later. Do a time warp and that could be us."   
  
Spike rose up and Buffy lay on her back to look at him. "You're right. Different time, different place, that's us, but it's not. I look at it this way, luv. Martine is helping us, so what happened to her, doesn't happen to us. Call it, Martine's revenge or gift or whatever."   
  
"Do you think it was a coincidence we happen to know the one demon that lived back then? No, I don't think so. You're right, Pet. Our lives are connected." Spike pulled her shirt up, revealing her belly. He leaned over and placed a kiss on their child's heart. "Martine and Henri will not have died in vain, Buffy. Not as long as we're alive, not as long as we keep her safe."  
  
  
  
Warren kicked the limp body of the Dvorak demon. The little fuzzy demon had screamed in terror when they ignited the jetpack. Warren couldn't figure if it was from his fear of heights or the intense heat bombarding its body. It didn't really matter now. The Dvorak had died shortly after landing. That was one less demon they had to worry about, in Warren's opinion.   
  
"Hurry up, morons! We've still got to make the modifications before Thursday."  
  
Jonathan and Andrew struggled to get the next contestant into his pack. They looked ridiculous. They each had a tentacle or whatever it was sticking out from its body. Warren would have helped them if his arm weren't still throbbing. That fucking wrinkled demon. Who would have thought something that looked like silly putty would have claws like that?  
  
"We could use some help!" Jonathan screamed, but Warren ignored him.   
  
"You'll manage." Warren said, going over to his laptop and inputting the new information they'd gathered. Despite the gash in his arm, Warren felt terrific. Soon all his hard work and planning would come to fruition. Soon, all of Sunnydale and the world would know his name. They would cower in his presence. But first, he had a score to settle with a certain blonde and her boyfriend. People like Buffy and Spike, the beautiful people, had always looked down their noses at him, but no more. They'd die slowly, and then they would see who was the superior being.   
  
  
  
Giles watched the various pieces of luggage go by on the carousel, and wondered what in the hell was he going to say to Buffy and Spike? They were adults. Spike, more so, than Buffy. Through their love, they had created a child. It was all pretty normal, actually, except for the whole vampire thing. What right did he have to judge them? They lived extraordinary lives. They faced and lived death constantly, yet through all the pain and misery, they'd found in each other, happiness.   
  
Spike stood next to Giles, wondering how long it was going to take before the Watcher noticed him. He saw a tweed bag come around with the initials R.G. stamped on it and plucked it off the conveyor belt. He checked the name on the tag to be sure there wasn't some other idiot out there with the same affection for tweed.   
  
"If you're through contemplating the architecture of this place, let's get going. Buffy's waiting on you." Spike said with glee, watching as Giles went pale from shock.  
  
"Spike, good lord, man! Are you trying to kill me?" Spike thought long and hard on that statement before shrugging and walking off, leaving Giles to scramble after him. The walk to the parking garage was done in silence. Each man wondering how far they would take this attempted reconciliation for the blonde they both loved.   
  
Giles decided he'd be the bigger man, and open up the conversation. "Buffy tells me she quit her job last week at your urging."  
  
"Yeah, that place was beneath her. Besides, it wasn't good for her to stand for that long." Spike handed the attendant a few dollars, never once asking Giles to pay for it. "I take care of my own." Spike told him as they hit the highway.   
  
"Yes, Buffy told me about the Amara treasure. Frankly, I'm surprised you didn't fence the stuff sooner."   
  
"Didn't have a kid on the way, and Buffy wouldn't have accepted it, anyway." Spike said, chancing a glance in the Watcher's direction.   
  
"Well, you're quite right, it is your responsibility to take care of your child and her mother." Giles looked out the window, listening to the buzz of the cars as they passed them by. Spike's next statement had Giles clutching his heart with shock.   
  
"I'd marry her if she'd let me."  
  
"Uh, um, oh...really." Giles didn't really know what to say in answer to that declaration. "Is that what Buffy wants?"   
  
"I wish I knew, Rup."  
  
Giles heard the vampire sigh, and he wondered again at the irony of this situation. Here, he was, a watcher, giving relationship advice to a vampire in love with a slayer.   
  
"Forget I said anything. It doesn't matter one way or the other. I'm not leaving her ever. Even if we weren't having a child together, I wouldn't leave her." Spike wanted to kick himself for mentioning marriage to Giles. He was Buffy's watcher, father-figure extraordinaire. He might not freak about the baby because it was human, but allowing his slayer to marry a vampire was another thing entirely. Spike didn't even know if Buffy wanted marriage. He thought he knew the answer to that question, but you never knew with Buffy, especially now that her hormones were spiraling out of control.  
  
"How is everything else? Buffy told me about the attack at the hospital. Any sign of Warren and his friends since then?  
  
"No," Spike quickly answered, "but that's not unusual. They get others to do their handiwork, while they hide in their van. The attack on Dawn was the first time Warren got his hands dirty." Spike gritted his teeth. Warren would pay for putting his hands on the Nib.   
  
"Have you found out anymore about the Army heist?" Giles asked, turning in his seat to give Spike his full attention.   
  
"Yeah, the whelp and me hit Willy's and some other spots, picked up a little info. It seems Warren's been recruiting some nasty demons with promises of humans to devour. There've been some takers, but most found out what happened with the Kalstas. That put a crimp in his plans." Spike turned down Revello, and pulled the Desoto into the driveway. He turned off the ignition, and sat there looking at the house.   
  
"I'm going to push off. Staying at the crypt tonight. Figured you and Buffy needed to rebond and all that." Giles nodded. "She's scared, Rupert. She's scared for the baby, for Dawn, for me. Having you here will do her a world of good."  
  
"I've missed her, too. I never should have left her." Giles said, looking up at the house, his second home.  
  
"No, you shouldn't have." Spike said, bluntly. "She needed you and you up and left her. They all left her to handle being back."  
  
"You didn't." Giles stated. "You never left her through all of this. Despite, everything you've done to Buffy, you're a good man." The front door opened and Buffy stepped out. She was wearing a black peasant shirt, which hid her stomach.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Spike. We have a lot to discuss." Giles pulled his bag out the back, noting with some amusement Spike hadn't found his voice yet. Good, he'd been trying for 3 years to get him to shut up.  
  
Buffy smiled at Giles, but her eyes were on Spike. He threw his hand out the window. "Later, luv." Spike shouted out the window, as he put the car in reverse and took off. Giles watched him go, turning back in time to see Buffy's crestfallen expression. But her smile returned and she embraced him tightly as he came up the stairs.   
  
  
  
Giles watched Buffy surreptitiously out the corner of his eye as she prepared the sofa for him. She'd been genuinely happy to see him, crying her relief to have him home. When the door opened later to admit Willow and Tara, Buffy had been crushed, but quickly covered. Now, they were alone. Willow and Dawn had gone up to their rooms. Even with a super-geek on their tails, school still called. Buffy fluffed two pillows and threw them at one end. She stood up, and turned, surprised to find Giles staring at her.   
  
"I can't tell you're pregnant." He said in awe.  
  
"You could if I wasn't wearing this shirt. Spike hates it." She explained, smoothing out the sheet before sitting down. She sighed hard, plucking at the shirt's gauze-like material. "Well, I'm sure in the next week or two, I'll get a great view of your stomach." Buffy's eyes widened. "Uh, that didn't come out the way I meant it to."   
  
Buffy snickered. "I'm glad you here, Giles." She said, reaching across the sofa to grab his hand.   
Giles patted her hand, remembering a night not so unlike this one, when she pulled away from his touch.   
  
"Gosh, I can't believe you're really here." She said happily.   
  
"Well, I am. I wish it was under better conditions." He said wistfully.   
  
"But it is. I'm having a baby. I have a wonderful sister, who's been nothing but helpful and understanding. She's also Sunnydale's resident matchmaker, but she's good. And that makes me happy." Buffy said, pulling her leg up on the sofa. "And Willow and Tara are doing better. They're dating, albeit taking it slow. Xander, well, he's been an ass, but he's coming around. Anya's great. She seems to be getting her life back in order." Buffy was babbling, and Giles patiently waited for her to tell him what was troubling her. "Everybody's doing so much better. We're all happy, happy, happy." She said, feigning joy.   
  
"And what about Spike?" Giles asked gingerly.   
  
Buffy's lip trembled and she broke out in sobs. "He... he's doing fine. Great. That's why he didn't stay here tonight." Giles stared at her, confused, wondering how they went from a cheery report on everyone to Spike's decision to stay at the crypt.  
  
Buffy swiped embarrassed at her tears. "He said he wanted to give us some time together, to talk, but he's really getting too overwhelmed with all of this."  
  
"Buffy, I don't think that's the case." Giles defended Spike. "He seems..."   
  
"Giles, why are you taking his side? He's not here. Obviously, he couldn't face being here, having you know the truth about us. It's okay to torment Xander, but when it's you, it becomes a little too much for him."   
  
She was becoming overwrought, and Giles had limited experience with pregnant women. "Buffy, calm down. Spike loves you. I've never seen a man more in love with a woman." And it was true. Giles couldn't dismiss Spike's feelings. They were genuine.   
  
"Then, why doesn't he want to marry me, then?" She looked so miserable, Giles' heart went out to her.   
  
Giles smiled, secure in the knowledge, Spike having the same fears. "This isn't funny, Giles. The father of my child doesn't want to be with me. He's only here because of the baby."  
  
Giles grabbed Buffy by the hands, forcing her to sit quietly. "Listen to me, Buffy. Spike loved you before this baby, and he'll continue to love you until he dies. You know that. I've heard you say it too many times in these last weeks, not to believe you know it, deep in your heart. So, what's really upsetting you?"   
  
Buffy took a deep breath. She hadn't meant to lose it like that, but she'd been holding everything in since Spike told her he wasn't staying with her tonight. He wasn't going to be there when she rolled over in the night. He wasn't going to hold her until she fell asleep, and she felt lost and alone. It was insane what she was feeling, but damn it, these were her feelings.   
  
"Nothing." She said.   
  
Giles stroked her cheeks, brushing aside her tears. "Buffy, there are no guarantees in life, but the one thing, you can be sure of is Spike's love for you. He's fought long and hard to be here with you, and I don't think he's going to give up on you and his baby easily."  
  
"It's the first night since we found out about the baby that he's not here." Buffy admitted, glancing unseeing at the ceiling.   
  
"Buffy, what do you want from Spike? If his actions and his words haven't convinced you of his undying love and devotion, then what will?" Giles smiled at the irony of this conversation. They wanted the same thing, but were too scared to approach the other about it. Well, did he now have to take on the role of matchmaker too? God, he hoped not.  
  
"I don't know." Buffy said, taking great interest in the curtains. She refused to look Giles in the eye.   
  
"Do you want to marry Spike?" He nudged her thigh with his hand, when it appeared she wasn't going to answer him.   
  
"I guess so."   
  
Giles shook his head. "You know so, Buffy. Why don't you tell Spike this? I'm sure he'd love to know that's what you want. Hell, he may even want it too."   
  
"I don't want to force him into marriage. It should be about love, not convenience." She answered, and Giles was taken aback at the insecurity he saw.  
  
"What makes you think you'll be forcing him? You and Spike are basically living together. You're parenting Dawn, and running this household together. The only thing you need to make it official is a ring and a ceremony." Giles smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the temple. "Now, no more crying. Tell him what you want. He may surprise you."  
  
"He does everyday." Buffy admitted, suddenly exhausted.   
  
"I'm sure he does." Giles said, comically. "You look exhausted, and to tell you the truth, I'm beat myself. We have plenty of time to discuss Warren and his shenanigans tomorrow. "  
  
Buffy nodded, throwing her arms tightly around Giles' neck. "Thank you. I'm sorry I went a little psycho-Slayer on you."   
  
"It's quite alright. Made me feel right at home." Giles said. "You're cutting off my air, though."   
  
  
  
Spike felt restless, despite the fact he'd fought two fledglings before coming here. His crypt. Home. Funny how it didn't feel like home anymore. Home was with 2 sisters, different as night and day. Home had a nice, soft bed, and running water. Home was hearing his baby's heart beating while her mother slept. He could handle one night away from them.   
  
"Hiya, Spike. Whatcha doing here? Did Buffy throw you out?" Clem asked good-naturedly.   
  
"Nah, her watcher's in town. Thought I'd give them the night to bond." Spike pulled his coat off, throwing it on the sarcophagus.   
  
"That was nice of you. You probably want to be alone. I'll push off then." Clem said, disappointed his carefully arranged buffet would go to waste.   
  
"Clem, you don't have to leave. I want you to stay. Not like I've been here much." Spike said, looking around the room.   
  
"You can go back to Buffy's. They're probably asleep by now. You wouldn't be interrupting any bonding time." Clem suggested helpfully.   
  
"No, it's okay. I need do some thinking, and Buffy would be too much of a distraction." Spike said, grabbing a cold beer.  
  
"Want to talk about it? You know I'm a good listener." Clem said, pulling his ear up and out. That display earned a smile from Spike.   
  
"Thanks, but this is something I've got to decide on my own."  
  
"Well, if you need me, I'll be here." Clem said, settling down in front of the TV. "I can warm some wings if you like." Clem turned around, but Spike had dropped down to the lower level.   
  
  
  
Spike pushed aside the curtain, and stuck his hand in the wall. He groped around till his fingers landed on a velvet bag hidden inside. The small bag brought back memories of his mother. He wasn't sure why he'd kept her things. She'd been dead for over 120 years.   
  
Darla and Angelus hadn't wanted to leave gay Paris, but had once things got a little too hot for them. They'd landed back in London, some 8 years after Spike's own death. He went to check on his mother, only to find out she'd finally succumbed to Tuberculosis. Darla and Angelus had ridiculed him, telling him he should have put his mother out of her misery when he had the chance. He'd left them to their carnage, and went to his mother's home, which he found was on the auction block.   
  
Spike broke in through the kitchen, moving quietly through the rooms where he used to live. There wasn't much left of his old life, most of it seemed to have been taken away. He had no doubt his mother had those personal items she held dear sent to her brother in Manchester. He took a chance that something would be left, and went into his old room. He counted the floorboards, kneeling on the floor. He pushed the slat, till it revealed its hidden compartment. The velvet bag lay on top of his journal.   
  
Spike sat down on the only portion of the bed, not covered in debris. Memories of cold, winter mornings and hot chocolate, rainy days and scones and tea. Memories of a life he'd nearly forgotten until he met a young girl who reminded him of sunshine. Spike held his hand out and shook the bag. Ruby earrings, a diamond bracelet, and a ring fell into his outstretched palm. Spike laid the items aside, taking the ring between his fingers to examine it.   
  
"William, one day you'll give this ring to a woman who'll love you like I loved your father." Mrs. Develin placed the emerald and diamond ring in his hand. "Your Papa gave this to me when I turned 18. Lord, he'd chased me long enough. He made my head spin, and in my day, that was the sign of true love."   
  
"But there's no one out there that'll have me, Mama." William said, his blue eyes sad. Mrs. Develin laid her hand on William's face, her heart overflowing with love for her son.   
  
"Nonsense, William. You'll find her one day. It may not be today. It may not be tomorrow, but it you're patient," she said, holding up her finger, "you'll find her."  
  
Spike stared at the emerald. Buffy's eyes get this color when she's about to kick some ass. "Thank you, Mama. I did find her, it only took me 128 years to do it."   
  
  
Spike stood behind Clem, watching Dawson's Creek over his shoulder. Clem was totally unaware of him. All his attention was centered on the TV. Clem finally noticed him when the show went to commercial.   
  
"Whew! That was intense. Did you see that scene with Joey and Dawson? Almost reminded me of you and Buffy." Clem said, around a mouth-full of spicy peanuts.   
  
"I don't know whether to be insulted or not." Spike plopped down in the chair, sipping his beer, which was now lukewarm.   
  
"Ah, Spike. I didn't mean to insult you. I just meant that you crazy kids belong together." Clem twisted his folds together concerned he had insulted Spike.  
  
"Thanks, Clem." Spike patted his pocket, making sure the ring hadn't fallen out in the climb upstairs. "So, do you think Joey's going to finally tell Dawson she loves him?"  
  
"Love's a tricky thing, Clem. You never know what's going to happen with it." Spike said reflecting on his own relationship with Buffy.  
  
  
  
Buffy was waiting for Spike when he came through the basement door.   
  
"Hi." She said, soaking in everything about him. Spike slid between her legs, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
"I missed you last night." She said, breathing in his scent.   
  
"I missed you too. I hope you had a good talk with Giles because I was fucking miserable." Spike said, twirling her hair on his finger.   
  
"Ditto." Buffy said, raising her hand. "I didn't sleep well. Your baby didn't sleep well. So, if I fall asleep on my feet today, it's all your fault." Buffy grinned.   
  
Spike grinned back. "I'll be right there with you, luv."  
  
Buffy leaned in, and kissed him lightly. Buffy sighed from the pleasure of his lips on hers.   
  
"I've got something for you. It was my mother's." Spike handed the pouch to Buffy, and she felt a sense of déjà vu.   
  
"Is there a question attached to this gift?" She asked coyly.   
  
"No," Spike said, enjoying the way her eyes turned dark green. Yep, the emerald definitely matched her temper. "No, there isn't a question. Just this promise: There isn't another woman in this world for me. Whatever is out there looking out for creatures like me created you to be my mate, to be my lover, to be my friend, and I'm yours now and forever."  
  
  
"Wow, that was pretty good." Buffy pulled the ring out of the pouch, and felt her eyes watered. It was the same ring he gave her in the dream.   
  
Spike took her hand, and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. Buffy admired it in the dim light. She grasped his hands in hers. "I love you. Thank you for loving me."  
  
"Buffy, are you down there?" The door opened and they looked up to see Dawn staring down at them. "Hey, Spike. I'm not interrupting a sexual moment that could scar my young psyche, am I?"  
  
Buffy and Spike laughed, rubbing their heads against each other's. "No, Dawn. No sex going on, but something else."   
  
"Well, everyone's here. They're waiting on you. Is something going on I should know about?" She asked, watching them for deception.   
  
"Nope, nothing going on with us. Just the mushy stuff." Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and they hurried up the stairs. Now wasn't the time to share their news, and to be honest, Buffy wanted time to get used to the idea herself. She wanted to savor this immense feeling of belonging and happiness. She turned and kissed Spike again, shaking her head in wonder at him.   
  
"Maybe, you should put the ring away, unless you want to answer a lot of questions." Spike suggested, keeping her left hand in his.   
  
"I don't want to take it off." She said petulant, reluctantly slipping the ring off her finger. She dropped it back into the pouch, and put it in her pocket.   
  
  
"Spike, good, you're here. We can get started." The shop had been closed for inspection. Anya gave them an hour to get the meeting underway and completed before she had to open back up. She argued that it would look suspicious to Warren, if the store were closed on the very day he was planning on hitting the army convoy. They couldn't argue with the logic. If they needed to speak further, they could always meet at Buffy's house, which they were planning on doing so anyway.   
  
"Alright, Xander and I drove by the school this afternoon. We found an area where we can hide out until the convoy arrives. We doubt Warren will go to this area. It's on the far end of the school, where we battled the Mayor."   
  
"You'll have to point me to it, since I missed that party." Spike told Giles.   
  
"Don't worry, I missed it too, Spike." Anya added.   
  
"That's because you ran." Willow said, snarkily. "Sorry, I get tense thinking about that day. The Mayor was just cruel. He tried to do his entire speech before trying to kill us. That's just wrong!"   
  
"Yes, well thank you for that recap, Willow. Now, if we could get back to the business at hand." Giles suggested, smiling. These were his kids, and they were the best fighting team he'd ever had the pleasure to work with.   
  
"We'll go in groups of three into the building. Willow, Anya, and I will go first. Xander and Tara will follow, 20 minutes later. By the time Buffy and Spike arrive, we should have the perimeter secure."   
  
"What about me?" Dawn asked.   
  
"Uh, well…" Giles stammered.   
  
"You're staying at the house with Clem." Spike answered in a tone that brook no argument.  
  
"That's not fair."   
  
"Nib." Spike growled. "You'll be safer with Clem than out there with us."   
  
"Dawn, please don't fight us on this. We're not treating you like a child. We love you. If anything ever happened to you, I couldn't forgive myself." Buffy held Dawn's hands in hers.   
"I would stay at home too, if I could, but I can't. I have to make sure Warren never hurts another person again. Do you understand?"  
  
Dawn bit the inside of her lip. "Yeah, I do. I'll stay with Clem, but don't be surprised if I know how to cheat at poker really well."  
  
"That's my girl." Spike said, kissing her temple. Giles watched the little family moment for a moment before continuing.   
  
"The convoy is scheduled to pass by the school at 7:45." Willow told them, handing each of them the convoy's itinerary.   
  
"They'll only be vulnerable for 5 minutes. Warren will have to hit them within that time period or he'll lose his advantage." Giles continued. If he hits them before or after, he'll have to do it in the middle of 6 vehicles."  
  
"No one would suspect him to do it then. It would be too dangerous. All he has to do is stop the convoy. The army will be too preoccupied battling the demon squad to fight them." Spike told them.   
  
"I agree with Spike. Tara, is there anyway to put the barrier around them without anyone noticing it." Xander asked.   
  
"Yes, the barrier is similar to the disinvite spell. No one knows it's there until you bump into it."   
  
"Well, I say do the spell once they hit Sunnydale. Don't wait till they get to the school."  
  
"You'll need more ingredients." Anya said, getting her notebook out to note the comp items they would need.  
  
"Ok, change in plans." Buffy interjected. "Anya, you and Tara follow the convoy and do the spell. Then, haul ass to the school. Stay out of sight, until the action starts. We don't want Warren coming after you. I'll go in with Giles and Spike. We'll go first, clear the area of any earlier arrivals. Then, Will and Xander will join us. We'll have to stay under cover until Warren makes his move. Hopefully, Warren won't be able to penetrate the barrier until we get there."  
  
"Bring any weapons you have at home. Make sure you have enough bows. Check the firing mechanisms. We don't need anything jamming on us." Spike slid his hand into Buffy's back pocket.  
  
"I think we have everything, Buffy. Don't worry. Warren's not getting away tonight." Xander promised her.   
  
"Warren's mine. I don't care what happens to Jonathan and Andrew. Warren started this, and I'm going to finish it."   
  
  
  
"You okay, luv?" Spike stood in the doorway to their room. Buffy sat on the bed, staring intently at her ring.  
  
"Just thinking we should be celebrating, not preparing for a fight."  
  
"That's our life, Pet. Some days are good, some are like this." Spike said, sitting down next to her.   
  
"When we come back tonight, we're locking the door, and not coming out for a few days." He said, laughing at the lustful gleam in her eyes. "Not sex, Pet. Sleep. I don't know about you, but I could sleep for a few days."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Buffy slipped her fingers through Spike's. "I guess we should go."   
  
"Yeah, it's time." 


	13. It's All About the Blood

"Buffy, please don't leave me." Spike screamed, trying to stop the flow of blood. Giles took his shirt off, pressing it into the wound in Buffy's back, but he knew it wasn't going to help. She was losing too much blood, too fast.   
  
Spike rocked Buffy's limp body, willing her to stay with him. "Please, luv. Wake up. I can't do this without you. I need you." Spike held her head to his neck, could feel her breath hitch as she struggled to breath. The scent of her blood was overwhelming him, choking him.   
  
Willow and Tara clung to each other, helpless to stop what was happening. Anya was frozen, her hand over her mouth, tears streaming over her fingers. Xander was on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.   
  
"Spike, we need to get her to the hospital. Keep the pressure on her wound. We're going to get the car." Giles told him, reaching blindly for Anya's hand. Spike nodded, holding the shirt in place.   
  
"Tara and I will stay with him. Just go!" Willow screamed. Buffy couldn't die. She had too much to live for. She had a man who loved her, a baby on the way. This couldn't be how it would end, not after everything Buffy had been through.   
  
"It's not supposed to end like this. We're supposed to live happily ever after." Spike cried, pressing his lips to Buffy's brow. "You've got to fight luv. I know you can do it. I need you. Dawn needs you. Bitty needs you. Please fight. You've got to hang on."  
  
"Love you too." Buffy mumbled. "Don't want to go." She stammered. Spike leaned back, staring intently at Buffy. Her eyes fluttered open, but the light was gone from her hazel eyes.   
  
Spike smiled through his tears. "Don't talk. Just stay still. Giles is coming with the car."  
  
"I'm so cold. Spike, I'm so cold." Spike rubbed her head with his chin.   
  
"I'll keep you warm." Spike struggled to pull her into his lap. Xander grabbed Buffy's legs, and placed them on Spike's. He fell back on his butt, staggered by the anguish he saw in Spike's blue eyes.  
  
"Is that better?" Spike asked, quietly. He could hear them dying. He was losing both of them. He raised his eyes to the heavens, praying to a god he'd long since forgotten.   
  
"Buffy? Buffy?" He shook her, but she was unconscious. "Don't leave me, please. Please, don't. I can't live without you. I won't."  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.   
  
  
Buffy fingered the ring hanging from her neck. She couldn't get that melody "Going to the chapel and we're going to get married" out of her head. I'm getting married. I'm getting married. She repeated, and couldn't help feeling absolutely giddy, despite the present situation. She smiled, thinking of Dawn's reaction when they told her about their engagement. She'd started crying, hugging both Buffy and Spike. After all the work, she'd done on their behalf, Dawn still didnt' think they'd actually do it. It was all they could do to get out of the house. Buffy had to promise they'd discuss a wedding date when they got back. Buffy was determined to reassure her that yes, indeed, there was going to be a tomorrow for them, that they planned on winning this fight and coming home to her.   
  
Spike parked the car outside of Willy's. If anybody were watching them, they'd think he was there with Buffy. They didn't expect Warren to keep up the surveillance tonight, but they didn't want to take any chances. Willy had a basement, and they planned on taking the sewers all the way to the school. Buffy thought it was ironic that after all the effort she'd made to get out of high school, she was returning to it. She guessed it was appropo that she was fighting former classmates at the place that started all of this.   
  
"You okay?" Spike asked as they parked.   
  
"I'm fine, Spike. Stop worrying about me. There's no getting rid of me, now." She said, lifting the chain from her shirt. "Don't you know that by now?" She said, caressing his cheek. Spike rolled his eyes as their private moment was interrupted by Giles' cough.   
  
"Is that your way of telling us it's time to get a move on?" Buffy asked, smiling at him.   
  
"Well, we are on a schedule. You two have plenty of time for the smoochies." Giles said.  
  
"Smoochies? Rupert, I didn't know you had it in you." Spike kidded him, pulling the back seat forward so Giles could get out.   
  
Buffy buttoned her jacket, effectively hiding her stomach. It wouldn't do to walk into Willy's advertising her condition. Buffy took Spike's hand as they walked the short distance to the door.   
  
"Okay, let's go over the plan one more time. I go to the bar, you and Buffy head to the basement. I'll join you in a few minutes. If I'm not there, go on ahead, I'll catch up." Spike reminded them. Buffy squeezed his hand tightly.   
  
"You broke one of my finger." Spike glared at her, and she shrugged.   
  
"Sorry. Just don't like leaving you up here by yourself. I'd like the father of my child to be around for her birth."   
  
"I'll be fine, Pet. We've already discussed this. I'll cover your backs. This is not the most dangerous part of our evening." Spike kissed her on the nose, looking deeply into her eyes. "Nothing is going to keep me from making a proper woman out of you."  
  
Buffy giggled. I love you. She mouthed. I love you too. He said back, opening the door for her.   
  
  
Buffy paced in front of the stairs, nibbling on her nail. Her face lit up with relief when the door opened, and Spike sauntered down the stairs, his duster waving behind him.  
  
"Let's go. No one seemed to notice you going down here, so I think we're in the clear."   
  
"Good." Giles said, walking over to hole in the floor. Buffy had removed the grate ahead of time.   
  
Spike dropped down the hole, and they heard a splash as he landed. "You can come on down. I don't smell anything out of the ordinary."   
  
Spike led the way, following the directions Willow had given them. This route would bring them out behind the school. They would only need to make their way through the boarded up building and to get into position.   
  
"How much time do we have, Giles?" Buffy asked, shining the flashlight ahead. Using his own flashlight, Giles checked his watch.   
  
"About 20 minutes. The convoy should be arriving within the city limits now. The barrier will be in place shortly. Let's just hope, Warren doesn't decide to attack early."   
  
That was the only flaw in their plan. Warren. He was unpredictable, and a bit insane in Spike's opinion.   
  
"Then, I guess we'd better pick up the pace. Less chatting, more walking." Spike quipped. Buffy knew he was more worried than he was letting on. He was doing the macho bit to shelter her. That was Spike. Always trying to protect her, care for her. He loved her. Buffy felt the ring hanging between her breasts. It was her talisman. It gave her strength, hope, a symbol of the man who'd given it to her.   
  
  
Anya and Tara were parked behind the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. Anya remarked she was surprised they'd replaced the sign after Spike knocked it down the last time. They heard the army vehicles before they actually saw them. The ground rumbled with the weight of the trucks. Just as Xander had suspected, there were 4 vehicles surrounding a single transport truck. They couldn't tell if there were troops in the back of the truck, but assumed there were. Anya waited till the last vehicle had passed before pulling out onto the highway.   
  
Anya put a good distance between her car and the black Tahoe. Tara stared unseeing out the front window. She began chanting, invoking the powers which would erect a barrier around the convoy. Anya sped up, knowing they needed to spread the barrier from the last vehicle to the front one.   
  
"Hold on." She told Tara as she gunned the engine. The Army drivers looked appreciatively at the blond occupants of the red convertible, never realizing what Anya and Tara were doing for them. Anya honked the horn as she passed, and threw her hand out the window. Tara slumped against in her seat, trying to catch her breath.   
  
"It's done." Tara said, turning around to see the lights of the convoy slowly fading out of view. "We need to get to the high school. Buffy, Giles and Spike should already be on their way to Willy's."   
  
  
"Be careful, guys." Dawn warned Willow and Xander as they prepared to leave the house.   
  
"We will Dawnie. Don't worry. Buffy and Spike will be home before you know it." Xander assured her.   
  
"I know. They'll take care of each other. You do the same." She told them as she hugged them both goodbye. Clem stood off to the side, his hat in his hands.   
  
"Okay, we're going. Clem, there are weapons in the chest. If anyone comes by and you don't know them, hide in the basement." Willow said, grabbing her jacket.   
  
"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Clem told them, handing Xander his bag of weapons. "Spike's already threatened me with bodily harm if anything happens to Dawn, so I'm good." He said, smiling.   
  
Dawn and Clem waved good-bye before heading inside for a round of poker.   
  
  
Life didn't get any better than this. He thought as he parked the van in front of the high school. He looked contemptuously at the place of his torment. They'd laughed at him, punched him in the halls as he walked by, dumped his lunch in his lap. He hated this place. When he'd found out the Mayor was planning on eating his way to a new world, Warren had actually cheered for him. "Kill'em all" He said. Buffy and her friends had come to him for help. He told them he would. He didn't, of course. He had sat at home, beer in hand, waiting for the world to end. When it didn't, he'd been disappointed, but resigned to the fact, Buffy would always win. That was then, this was now. The bitch wouldn't win, not after tonight. Once he had that teleporter, he'd show up in her bedroom as she and Spike slept. Then, he'd take them to a special location, where he'd torture and kill them. God, he got hard just thinking about it. Yep, today was a good day. It would be the first day of the rest of his life, and the last day of theirs.   
  
  
Buffy snapped the neck of the Noinu demon.   
  
"Thank god, I didn't wear my leather jacket. What is it with the slimy demons lately?" Buffy lamented.  
  
"I think they just want to mess up your wardrobe, Pet." Spike remarked, loading his crossbow. "Time?"   
  
"You know the next mission we do where a watch is needed, we're buying you one." Giles quipped. "7:40. Willow and Xander are in place. As are Anya and Tara. We're just waiting for the guests of honor to arrive."   
  
As if on cue, they heard the rumble of the caravan as it made it's way past the school. Two seemly empty cars erupted into flames, blocking the route of the trucks. Brakes screeched and men poured out of the vehicles, guns drawn. The Scoobies watched as about 20 demons rushed the men only to find themselves bounced back by the barrier. The troops fired their weapons, but the bullets only ricocheted off the barrier. Luckily, they stopped firing when they realized they were doing more harm than good, when they realized they weren't in any danger from the demon squad.   
  
Buffy and Spike looked around, hearing a high-pitched screech. Warren, they mouthed and laughed.   
  
  
Warren looked at the scene in front of him, angered at Buffy's audacity. This was his coronation. There was no way he'd let the blonde do-gooder ruin this day for him. He had to admit he was surprised to see her here, but this was actually better. Buffy had trapped the army inside, but she was outside. There wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop him.   
  
"Hurry up! Buffy's got some sort of barrier erected around the transport. Stupid woman. That's only going to help us." He flipped a switch on the handle bar. Pressing the red button, Warren was lifted off the ground. He looked down and saw Jonathan and Andrew preparing for takeoff. Warren turned slowly, and headed back towards the school.   
  
"Look ma, I'm on top of the world." Warren shouted.   
  
"Yippee!!!" Andrew shouted. Warren grinned at him. Jonathan was tight-lipped, not really comfortable flying 50 feet in the air.   
  
"What's wrong, Johnny Boy, afraid of heights?" Warren mocked.  
  
"Fuck you, Robot Boy! Let's just get the thing, and get out of here. Buffy will figure out someway to get inside that barrier." Jonathan warned.  
  
"You worry too much. I'm savoring my victory, you moron."   
  
"Well, savor it, once we're away." Jonathan shouted back.   
  
  
Spike felt his teeth loosen from the blow, but shook it off. "Bastard! You knock my tooth out." He said, kneeing the vampire in front of him. They looked up, hearing the whoosh above. Spike swore he saw Warren and his geeks fly overhead.   
  
"Oh, bloody hell, that's not fair." Spike kicked the vamp in the stomach, causing him to double over. Spike, then hooked his head with his knee, and snapped. Dust flew threw the air, covering Spike's jeans.   
  
"Buff, the geeks are flying." He shouted, pointing in the air. Buffy's mouth dropped, and she swore. Giles raised a brow at her language. Must be Spike's influence. He mused.   
  
"I'm the good guy. How come I don't have nifty gadgets like that?" Buffy mumbled.   
  
"Giles duck!" Willow screamed. Giles dropped to the ground as the arrow passed perilously close to his chest. She shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"It went through the vamp." Willow said in her defense.  
  
Xander grabbed a Nionu demon off of Anya, flinging the dwarf before it could bite her. Taking the bat from Anya, he beat the creature to death. "You okay, An?" He said, helping her up off the ground.   
  
"Yeah, just peachy." She said sarcastically, wiping her hands on her pants. "Those little suckers are like snot machines. Can't stand them!"   
  
Willow ran up to them, winded. "Everyone okay?" Willow asked, speaking to all of them, but her gaze was on Tara. Tara nodded, and reached for Willow's hand.   
  
"Did Jonathan just fly overhead?" Xander asked, seeing men on top of the transport truck. "We'd better get over there." He told them.   
  
  
"This is unbelievable." Buffy said. "I mean, they have jet packs now. Like they didn't have enough stuff to annoy the hell out of me. Now, I have to deal with flying geeks. Oh, yeah, that's fair." Buffy stuck her tongue out at the Army sergeant staring back at her through the barrier. She pointed towards the transport, but he ignored her, keeping his gun trained on her.   
  
"Any ideas?" Spike said dryly.   
  
"Tara, is this basically the same type of barrier like the one I used at the gas station?" Willow asked, pacing. It was kinda funny how the guns followed her movements.   
  
"Xander, stop doing that. I'd hate to be you, if the barrier came down right now." Giles admonished him. Xander stood up straight. He'd been monkey gestures at the troops.  
  
"Yes, it is. Why?" Tara answered.  
  
"You can open a door for us to get in, then close it back." Willow said excitedly.   
  
"That's great, but what are we going to do once we're inside?" Spike asked, watching as the demons they'd driven back gathered for another go.   
  
"Kick those nerds' asses, honey." Buffy also took note of the demons. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Giles and Xander will come with me. We'll take care of Warren and the gang. The rest of you fend off the demon attack until we're able to get back out and help you."  
  
Buffy could see the steam coming off Spike's head. "I know you want to help, but they're human. You can't hurt them, and I won't let them hurt you." She lifted his head. "You're the strongest one. You have to protect them." She said gesturing to Anya, Tara, and Willow.   
  
"I know. Just wanted to take a few hits at Warren myself." Spike patted her belly. "Take care of your Momma, Bitty."   
  
  
Warren leaned over the edge of the truck, and saw two guards peering out the back. Andrew handed him two small orbs. Warren threw them inside, knocking the guards out. Warren scrambled off the roof, slipping inside unnoticed. Jonathan and Andrew quickly followed.   
  
"Wow! It's bigger than I thought." Jonathan gasped.   
  
"I bet you don't hear that from the ladies, do you?" Warren sneered. Jonathan narrowed his eyes at him, but didn't say a word.   
  
"Guys, we're going to be gods." Andrew gushed.   
  
"Watch the door, while I start this baby up." Warren pulled his laptop out of his backpack, and pulled up the schematics for the teleporter. He had to make sure he put the correct data in. He didn't want to end up in the middle of the ocean. He had a nice little pad all set up. Once he arrived, he'd begin his reign of terror against Buffy and Spike. They would be his informercial, selling his services to the highest bidder. Too bad, Jonathan and Andrew would not be around to share in his success. He supposed he could drop in at Leavenworth and break them out of jail, but why waste the effort? Their usefulness was over. It was time to cut the dead weight, and move on.   
  
"Jonathan, this is so cool. I feel so James Bond." Andrew said, excitedly, scanning the area for intruders. He looked over at Jonathan, and his eyes widened. He started to scream a warning to Warren, but Giles cuffed him on the neck, knocking him out. Buffy helped them lower the unconscious bodies to the ground, and stood with her hands on her hips, attitude firmly in place as Warren busied himself with the controls.   
  
"Need some help?" She sneered, then smiled to herself when Warren jumped.  
  
"Buffy." Warren stated flatly, turning to face his arch nemesis. "Glad you could make it. Didn't want you to miss the party."   
  
"I'm touched Warren. I really am. It's over, you loser. Don't make me kick your ass anymore than necessary. Andrew and Jonathan are out. You're all alone in this." She said, advancing slowly towards him.   
  
That's right, Buffy. Come a little closer. Warren pulled the switchblade out of his back pocket, waiting till Buffy got within range for him to strike. Buffy looked around the inside of the trucks, taking note of the darkening shadows. She halted her progress, and stood just outside of the dark area.   
  
"Scared of the dark, Slayer. Thought that's where you belonged. Well, that's what Spike was telling you."   
  
Buffy's brows rose at that. "That's right. I've been watching you and Spike do the nasty all over town. I could make a mint selling those videos on the internet. Must admit, you're a wild woman in the sack. Against a tree. A wall. The Bronze. Just about anywhere." He taunted.   
  
"You sick pervert, at least, I'm getting some. You get yours from a robot. No, that's right, robot's gone. You're doing your hand these days, aren't you?" Buffy studied him, seeing the slight movement of his hand behind his back.   
  
"You bitch! I would still be with Katrina, if it wasn't for you. She'd still be alive if you hadn't meddled in my business." Warren lunged for Buffy, the knife directed at her belly.   
  
Buffy grabbed his arm with one hand, and struck him in the face with the other. Warren pushed Buffy away with his free hand, and slashed at her again. Buffy blocked the blow, bending Warren's wrist back till it snapped. He howled in pain, clutching his wrist to his chest. Buffy grabbed him by the collar, and flung him back against the console of the teleporter. He slid unconscious to the ground, next to one of the guards.   
  
Buffy was shaking with rage. Warren had tried to stab her in the stomach. He had tried to kill her baby. "It's okay, Bitty. We're okay. It's over. That bad man isn't going to be able to hurt you ever again."   
  
Buffy lifted the tarp, and waved to Giles and Xander below. Jonathan and Andrew were tied up next to them. Buffy could see Spike and the others finishing off the demon squad in the distance. As if sensing her, Spike looked over his shoulder. She waved excitedly at him.   
  
"Be quiet or I'll shoot." Buffy groaned, and slowly turned to face an irate, but drowsy Army ranger with a rifle.   
  
"Look, I can explain." Buffy began, her attention centered on the gun pointed at her, and not Warren, who was slowly waking up.   
  
"Don't speak. I don't know what's going on, but we're going to find out. You're under arrest until we get this all settled." The sergeant said, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs.   
  
Warren groped in the dark, finding the second Ranger's gun. He stood up, knowing neither person could see him. He'd win after all. Spike could see Warren quite clearly and he shouted at Buffy to watch out. Giles and Xander heard Spike's shouted warning, and screamed Buffy's name at the same time. Buffy saw the gun, heard the bullet fire, and lurched for the Ranger. She grabbed him, jerking him towards her, and flung them both out of the truck.   
  
Time moves slowly when something awful happens. Well, it seemed to move slowly to Tara. They all turned towards the convoy after hearing Spike. They saw Buffy, Xander, and Giles with their hands in the air. Giles and Xander scrambled out of Warren's view. Spike beat his hands against the barrier. Tara opened a door, and Spike fell through. He ran towards Buffy, leaping over and around stunned troops. By the time, Spike reached Buffy. She and the Ranger lay motionless on the ground. Warren stood over them, the gun pointed directly at Buffy's back. Next thing, Warren was down, shot in the shoulder.   
  
Everyone stood around stunned at the turn in events. Spike skidded to a halt in front of Buffy, rolling her on her back. "Wake up, luv. This is no time to be sleeping." He teased. Spike patted her cheeks, which had lost their rosy color.   
  
"Buffy?" Spike shifted her to his other arm, raising his hand to push her hair out of her face. Blood dripped from his fingertips, dotting Buffy's face. "Oh, god, no!"   
  
  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn screamed. "Buffy!" Chips flew in the air as Clem dropped the bowl he was carrying in from the kitchen.   
  
He quickly searched the room, looking for Buffy, but only found Dawn with tears streaming down her face. He rushed to her, shaking her.  
  
"Dawn, what's wrong? Tell ol' Clem. What's wrong?" Dawn looked at him blankly, her face flushed.   
  
"Buffy's dying."   
  
  
"She's been shot!" Spike screamed, hugging Buffy to him. Giles fell to his knees at the sight of Buffy bleeding profusely. He ripped his shirt off, pressing it to Buffy's back.   
  
"We need help!" Giles screamed. The army troops were rushing around to secure their equipment.  
  
"We don't have a medic with us. We'll have to call and get some help, but that'll take time." The young man knelt and pulled back the shirt, which was rapidly becoming soaked with blood. "Hold this and don't stop. We're going to see if we can get a medivac here for her."   
  
"Please help her." Spike cried.   
  
"Is she going to make it?" Willow asked the Ranger as he passed her.   
  
"I'm sorry. I think the bullet might have hit an artery. She's bleeding out." He ran to the lead vehicle, quickly calling for a helicopter.  
  
"Buffy, love. Hold on. We're going to get you to the hospital."   
  
"Spike, keep talking to her. Giles and Anya went to get the car. They'll be here shortly." Tara told him, pressing her hand onto his.   
  
"Can't you do anything?" Spike whispered. "You're a witch. Do something. Don't let her die. Don't let them die." He begged, and it broke her heart. She didn't have the power it would take to stop Buffy from dying.   
  
  
"You have to take me to her, Clem. She's dying. The baby's dying. I can feel it. I need to be there." Dawn begged, her throat raw from screaming.   
  
"I don't know, Dawn. We don't know where they are." Clem told her, rubbing her back.   
  
"I know. We're going." Dawn grabbed Willow's keys off the rack in the kitchen, and ran out to the garage.   
  
"Dawn, this isn't a good idea." Clem said, pulling the door shut. He barely got in the car, before she pulled out.   
  
"Do you have your license?" He asked, fumbling with his seat belt.   
  
  
"Fight, Buffy! Fight, you silly bint! You can't let Warren win. You've beaten bigger fish than him. Now fight!" Buffy's heart slowed, and Spike clutched her tighter, trying to will her back to life. He could feel the baby slipping away. "No, Bitty. Hold on. Buffy, our baby is dying. You're the only one who can save her. Fight, damnit!"   
  
Willow knelt beside Tara. "Spike, I need you to trust me. Spike!" She screamed again to get his attention. Spike looked at her, his face shadowed with grief and worry.   
  
"Willow?" Tara asked, concerned. Willow's eyes had turned black, and Tara could sense the power coming off her in waves.   
  
"I'm sorry, Tara. I really am." Willow pulled Tara and Spike's hands away from Buffy, and placed her hands over the wound. "Hold her still, Spike."   
  
Buffy thrashed as the air hummed with electricity. Spike felt the pull on Buffy's body, and squeezed her tightly. Buffy cried out softly. A stream of blood flowed out of Buffy's back, followed by a bullet. The bullet hovered in the air, dropping harmlessly to the ground. "Keep pressing this into the wound. The bleeding should stop soon."   
  
Willow leaned back and fell unconscious to the ground. Tara and Xander pull her aside. "She's just out of it." Xander assured Tara. Spike closed his eyes, hearing Buffy's heart beating getting stronger.   
  
"Thank you." He said, crying softly into Buffy's hair. "Thank you."  
  
Giles and Anya pulled up. "Get in!" Giles shouted from the driver's seat.   
  
"Hey, we can't let you leave." The Ranger said, putting a hand on Spike's shoulder. Spike growled and his eyes turned yellow. The Ranger took a step back, adding this to a long list of unbelievable things he'd seen this night. Tara helped Spike carry Buffy to the car. Spike laid Buffy's head on his lap, making sure to keep his hand firmly on her back.   
  
Xander picked Willow up and carried her away. Tara raised the barrier, preventing the army from following them.   
  
"Isn't that Willow's car?" Anya asked as a small compact came careening around a corner. Dawn didn't put the car into park, before she was racing to Buffy.   
  
"Buffy!" She cried.   
  
"Get in, Dawn." Giles had to keep his fear in check. This was no time to panic. He'd be damned if he'd watch his daughter die a second time. They sped off with Buffy to Sunnydale General. Her condition was still critical, and they all worried the baby might not survive this trauma.   
  
  
Warren's wrist hurt, his shoulder hurt, but he was alive. He kept his head down, wove in and out between the vehicles until he was away from the army transport. Okay, this wasn't what he had planned, but he'd accomplished one thing. Buffy was dead. He saw the blood running like a river out of her. She was dead. He was alive. Things could be worse. He could be in jail, like Jonathan and Andrew would soon be.   
  
Shackleford watched impassively as the Slayer was taken away by her friends. "She was shot. Pretty bad from the looks of it. No, I didn't any closer. The army has more troops on the way to secure the area, and the locals are just arriving now."   
  
Shackleford flung his cigarette away, watching the huddled figure scurry away from the scene. "I have someone you'll want to meet. I can have him on a plane to England by morning." He told Travers, motioning to one of his men to pick Warren up. "Yes, I think you'll like what he has to say. Why you ask?"   
  
Shackleford lit another cigarette, taking a long drag before answering. "He may have bagged your Slayer. Yes, I thought you might find that interesting."   
  
Shackleford grinned as Warren tried in vain to get away from his men. "Patch him up and get him ready for transport."  
  
"Who are you?" Warren gasped as his hands were tied behind his back.   
  
"Your worst nightmare or your best wet dream. You decide." 


	14. Caregiver

"I can't believe this is happening." Xander commented, watching the activity outside the waiting room.   
  
"I know." Willow said, speaking softly so as not to disturb Dawn who had fallen asleep. She was afraid the doctors were going to have to sedate Dawn, but a few soothing words from Tara, and she was asleep.   
  
"Will, what you did…" Xander stated.   
  
"I know I'm not supposed to use magic, but I had to do something to help Buffy." She said, her eyes downcast.   
  
Xander touched her arm, prodding her till she looked up. "I wanted to say it was amazing what you did. I'm not mad at you, none of us are. If you hadn't pulled that bullet out, it might have done more damage. You gave Buffy a chance to survive this." He told her, squeezing her arm to emphasize his point.   
  
"She has to pull through, Xander. If she doesn't survive, it'll destroy Spike. Did you see how devastated he was? It was as if that bullet had ripped through his heart." Willow shuddered, hearing Spike's anguished pleas reverberate through her head.   
  
"You know," Xander said, in contemplation. "I never really believe Spike could love Buffy as much as we did. I was wrong. I was so wrong." He said, shaking his head. "I disregarded his feelings last summer, but seeing them firsthand…"  
  
  
Giles stood up, stretching his tired body. He paced the length of the room, taking peeks every now and then down the hallway to where Buffy lay unconscious. He felt helpless, useless, and knew this was taking a terrible toll on Spike and Dawn.   
  
"Here, Giles." Anya handed him a paper cup full of steaming coffee. "I wanted to get tea, but this was the best they had.   
  
"It's perfect Anya. Thank you." Giles smiled appreciatively at her, noting the circles under her eyes. "I hope you got something for yourself."   
  
She shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry. I got some snacks for Dawn. I hope we can get her to eat something." Her voice caught. Giles put his arm around her and led her away from the group.   
  
"I'm sorry, Giles. This is just all so sad. Buffy can't die. She's already died twice. Hasn't she suffered enough? And Dawnie?" Giles awkwardly patted Anya on the back, trying to comfort her. Anya threw her arms around Giles' waist.   
  
"There, there, Anya. We have to keep praying that won't happen." He felt Anya's tears soak through his scrub top.   
  
"I don't know why I'm being so silly. Buffy won't die. Spike won't let her." She smiled.   
  
"You're right. He loves her very much." Anya nodded again, resting her head against Giles' chest. The two leaned on each other, both hoping that this time death wouldn't win the battle with Buffy.   
  
Dawn stirred, her head bumping Tara's chin as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around. "Any word yet?" She asked.   
  
Tara shook her head, smoothing Dawn's hair down. "No, not yet. Spike said he would come and get us if there was any change in Buffy's condition.   
  
Dawn hugged her body, rocking gently in the seat. "I felt the baby calling to me, begging me to save her. She was in so much pain, Tara." Tara pulled Dawn to her, gripping Dawn's shoulder tightly.  
"I know you're scared, Dawnie, but you have to believe Buffy's going to pull through. You have to have faith."   
  
"But I don't feel the baby anymore. I don't feel Bitty." Dawn told her, brokenly.   
  
"That might be a good thing." Tara stroked Dawn's arm. "The doctor's said Buffy was in a light coma. She's sleeping very deeply."   
  
"Do you think she knows we're here?" Tara smiled.   
  
"Yes, I do. I think on some level she's aware of us." Tara meditated tried to reach out to Buffy's subconscious, but the drugs they'd given her were too potent.   
  
  
"Buffy. Buffy. Wake up." Buffy felt the cold hand shaking her gently.   
  
"Spike." Buffy said, opening her eyes. A young woman stood next to her, a child cradled in her arms. Buffy scrambled away in confusion.   
  
"Where am I?" Buffy asked, panicked by the familiar surroundings. "No, please. I don't want to be here." Buffy stroked her stomach. "Oh, god, my baby's dead." The woman stepped closer, and Buffy's heart ached for her own child. "Bitty. I'm so sorry, baby."   
  
The woman glanced at the bundle in her arms, her long black hair falling like a curtain over the child. "She is here, Buffy. She isn't lost, but you will have to fight to keep her safe."   
  
Buffy's hands flew to her mouth, her voice shaky with emotion. "My baby." She said, reaching out to take the tiny bundle. The woman kissed the little blonde head before placing her in Buffy's arms.   
  
"Hi, Bitty. Mommy is here." Buffy tenderly kissed the child's cherubic face. "Mommy loves you. I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you ever again." The woman touched Buffy's arm. Buffy looked up, her hazel eyes swimming with tears.   
  
"Thank you for saving her."  
  
"I didn't. She survives because of love. She has many people who love her, and want to see her brought safely into this world. Trust in those people, Buffy. They will guide you along your journey. You mustn't be afraid of what you discover about her origins, for there is more to her than you know. There is much more you have to do. " Buffy glanced up and it dawned on her who this woman was. The sun's rays illuminated her mane of jet-black hair in a halo of sunshine.   
  
"Martine, I'm sorry they hurt you."   
  
Martine smiled. "Thank you, but don't mourn for me, Buffy. I lived and I loved. You must remember this Buffy. The diary is the key. The Key will protect the baby. It's time for you to go. You have much to do."  
  
Martine stroked the baby's cheek with the back of her hand. "Goodbye, little one. Live a long, healthy life." Martine smiled sadly.   
  
  
Buffy struggled to wake up. Her eyes felt so heavy. She could hear humming all around her, like a thousand bees surrounding her. She began to panic, fearful of what she couldn't see. She felt something cold pressed into her hand. Spike. Spike was here, she thought. He wouldn't allow anything to hurt her, and that thought immediately calmed her. Buffy opened her eyes, but closed them quickly. She opened her eyes again, trying to focus them. The room came into focus, and Buffy recognized the sterile interior of the area, the machines. She was obviously in a hospital. She winced as she tried to move. Her back felt as if it was on fire, and her mouth tasted like sandpaper. She reached up, pushing the oxygen mask away from her face.   
  
Buffy wet her lips. Glancing down, she could see a familiar blond head resting on the bed. She could look at him forever. "Spike." She whispered, her throat hurting. She tried again to make him hear her. "Spike." She repeated. She felt drowsy again, but she didn't want to go back to sleep. She groaned her resistance.   
  
Spike's head shot up at the sound, and he found himself staring into a pair of hazel eyes he thought he'd never see again. He stared, his mouth gaping open.   
  
"My back hurts." She whimpered. Spike had never heard a more beautiful sound.   
  
"You got shot, luv." He said, reaching out to brush her hair behind her ear. "Warren shot you. Do you remember?"   
  
Buffy shook her head, and Spike was grateful for her lapse in memory. He wished he could forget.   
  
"Is the baby okay?" She asked. She had to be sure. She had to know if the dream was real or just her imagination. Spike lowered his eyes, trying to reign in his emotions. He heard a wail, and realized it was Buffy.   
  
"Oh, god. No, no, the baby is fine." Spike hastily assured her. "The baby's fine." He gently stroked her face with his fingertips. "Bitty is all right. She gave us a scare, but the doctors said you're both going to be okay."   
  
"Are you sure?" Her voice cracked, hoping he wasn't trying to spare her. "She's alive."   
  
"Look for yourself, luv." He said, pointing to the monitor. Buffy turned her head, grimacing. A monitor was placed near the bed, and Buffy could hear a steady thumping coming from it.   
  
Buffy's hand trembled as she reached out to the monitor. "Our baby." She said, as Spike pulled her other hand to his lips, kissing it hard. "She could have been killed, Spike. I let Warren hurt her. I'm so sorry." She sobbed. Buffy felt him tremble.   
  
"It wasn't your fault, Buffy." He whispered, struggling to keep his composure. "You didn't know, luv."   
  
"It doesn't matter now. You're safe. She's safe." He couldn't look at her. "I was so scared, Pet."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Me, too." She laid her hand on his face. "You look awful." She said, earning a soft laugh from him.   
  
"I have no life without you and Bitty. I couldn't live without you." Spike cried, lowering his head, and weeping. Buffy reached over and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"I didn't want to leave you again." They stared into each other's eyes, drinking in the sight of the other. To Buffy, no heavenly peace compared with what she had now.   
  
Spike moved quickly. He grabbed her face, heedless of the mask, and kissed her with all the fear and terror of the last 10 hours. "I need to get your doctors, and Dawn is outside. Will you be alright for a few minutes?"   
  
Buffy nodded. "Don't be gone long." She said, gripping his hand tightly.   
  
"I won't. I'm not letting you out of my sight for the next 50-60 years."   
  
  
  
  
Six pairs of eyes looked up, expectantly when Spike entered the waiting room. Giles took one look at Spike's tear-stained face, and assumed the worse.   
  
"She's awake." Spike said before his legs gave out. Dawn rushed to him, wrapping him up in her arms.   
  
  
"I'm not supposed to let this many people in here at one time. You have 5 minutes, then you'll need to go. She needs to get her rest." The nurse checked Buffy's IV before exiting the room. Dawn held Buffy's hand tightly, refusing to release it for even a second. Spike stood across the room, watching her closely. Giles held Buffy's other hand, patting it clumsily.   
  
"You gave us quite a scare." Giles told her. Last night had been the longest of his life. Even after Willow's assistance, the doctor's weren't sure Buffy would survive, and if she did, if the baby would.   
  
"I feel awful for putting you guys through this." Buffy said sheepishly.   
  
"Nonsense, Buffy. It wasn't your fault. It's not like you wanted to get shot." Willow told her, tweaking her toe.   
  
"Yeah, Buff. Don't worry about us. We're a lot stronger than we appear." Xander assured her. He could joke now. Earlier, it had taken everything to stamp down the nausea he felt looking at all the blood.   
  
"I'm glad you weren't killed Buffy. I would have missed you." Anya said.   
  
Buffy nodded. "I would have missed you too, Anya."   
  
"How are you feeling now?" Tara asked, sliding her arm around Willow's waist. Buffy saw this, and smiled.   
  
"I'm good." Buffy answered back, squeezing Dawn's hand.   
  
"The doctors say you'll need to be here for about a week, but that's their best guess. It'll probably be shorter with your healing powers." Tara told her.   
  
"I don't care as long as the baby is alright. Did someone call the school about Dawn?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Yeah, we did. We talked to her principal. She was very understanding. We also spoke to Mr. Walker from Social services." Willow added.   
  
  
"Thanks, guys. I don't know what we'd do without you." Buffy glanced out of the corner of her eye at Spike. Since speaking to her earlier, he'd kept his distance. Dawn squeezed her hand, drawing her attention from Spike. They were going to have to talk, Buffy.  
  
Anya wondered over to Spike, feeling some kinship with her demon pal. "You're quiet. Are you okay?" She asked, genuinely concerned.   
  
"I'm fine, Anya. Thanks for asking." He could still smell Buffy's blood on his skin. Even after washing it off and changing into scrubs, he could still feel it on him. It seemed as if it had seeped into his bones.   
  
"Sometimes they forget there's someone else who loves Buffy as much as they do." Anya offered in defense of her friends. Spike shrugged.   
  
"No, they just want to assure themselves this is real, that they are not dreaming." Anya nodded her head in agreement, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
  
  
"Buffy, do you need me to get you some water?" Dawn asked quietly. She'd been doing that a lot, peppering Buffy with questions or touching her, as if to reassure herself Buffy was indeed alive.  
  
"Thanks, Dawn, but I'm not thirsty. I'm tired." Buffy said with a sigh.   
  
"That's our cue to leave." Giles said to all of them.   
  
Giles gingerly pulled Buffy into his arms. He was reluctant to leave her, but knew she needed her rest, and they did to. He also wanted to check to see if Warren had been arrested. After shooting Buffy, no one remembered seeing him. If Warren had escaped, then Buffy's life was still in danger. True to form, no mention of the attack had made the Sunnydale papers, and the Scoobies presence at the scene was dismissed as being merely an unfortunate coincidence.   
  
"I'm going to take Dawn home. Let her get some sleep. We'll be back tonight." Giles stroked Buffy's cheek with the back of his hand, pausing to gaze at her.   
  
Buffy patted his hand. "I'm okay, Giles. I'm okay." She reassured him.   
  
"Yes, you are, my dear." Giles leaned down and kissed her softly on the temple. Blinking back tears, Giles turned away, stopping in front of Spike. "Take care of her." Spike nodded stoically. "And get something to eat, you look terrible."  
  
"Buffy, we'll talk later. Don't worry about Dawn. Tara is going to stay at the house with us, until you get out of the hospital." Willow told her, embracing Buffy, careful of the wound to her back.   
  
"Thanks, Will." Willow tried to pull away, but Buffy held her to her bosom. "For what you did for me and my baby, I can never repay you." Willow felt the tears returning, and quickly stepped back.   
  
"I love you, Buffy."   
  
"Love you, too."   
  
Tara bent down for a quick hug. The two women stared. "We'll talk later. Get some rest, Buffy."   
  
"I will and thanks again Tara." Buffy smiled as the two women left the room, hand in hand. At there was something positive to come out of this whole thing. She thought.   
  
"Buff, next time you want our attention, do it in a less vivid way. Geez, always gotta be the center of attention." Xander teased, kissing Buffy on the forehead. She squeezed his hand, and held on lightly as he walked away.   
  
"Buffy, if you need anything. Call me. I want to help." Buffy reached out her hand to Anya, who took it.   
  
"I'm gonna take you up on that. Now, go home, and get some rest." Buffy told her. Anya grinned, and then, shocked them all by embracing Spike before she left.   
  
"I only have eyes for you, love." Spike teased her, when Buffy's brow arched in his direction.   
  
That left Dawn, who hadn't bulged from her spot next to the bed. Dawn had tears in her eyes. "I don't want to leave."   
  
"Dawn, I'll rest better knowing you're taking care of yourself. Now, let Tara and Willow spoil you senseless. We'll see each other in a few hours." Sometimes, Buffy forgot she was only sixteen. They'd both lived a thousand lives over the last 2 years.   
  
"I was so scared, Buffy. The baby.. she was in so much pain."   
  
"She sent you another message, didn't she?" Dawn nodded. "I'm sorry you had to see that. You shouldn't have had to see that. I wish I knew why this was happening, but we're fine. Look at her heartbeat. Look how fast it's going. She's a tough little cookie, like her mom and dad." Spike smiled, his eyes glued to the monitor as well.   
  
"That's a Summers trait. No offense, Spike."   
  
"None taken, Nib." Spike smirked. "You'd better scoot before the warden comes in here, and throws you out." Spike gestured to the nurse, who was glaring at them from the nurses' station.   
  
"Yes, come along Dawn. Let's let them get some rest." Dawn gave Buffy one final hug before allowing Giles to lead her out of the room.  
  
  
Buffy watched her till she passed, and slumped back exhausted. "Spike." Buffy waited till he looked up. If it was possible, the immortal had aged in the hours since her shooting.   
  
"Yeah, luv." He said with hint of a smile.   
  
"I need you." Spike approached the bed cautiously. She sensed his hesitation, and knew he was still somewhat in shock over her shooting. She had to make him see that she was going to be around for a very long time.   
  
"Where's my ring?" She asked, hoping it would remind him they had a future.  
  
iWhen the emergency room doctors cut away Buffy's bloody clothes, they found her ring, nestled between her breasts. A nurse came out, asking for her next of kin. Giles got up and told the young man he was her father. She gave him the chain. Giles stared at the emerald ring, the implications of its existence clear to him. He informed the nurse that Spike was Buffy's fiancé and the father of her child.  
  
The nurse nodded and approached Spike, who was huddled with Dawn. She took in his bloody appearance, and knew instantly he was in shock. The nurse bent her head, looking with sympathy at him. "Sir, the doctors will be out as soon as they stabilize Ms. Summers. How many months along is she?"  
  
Spike heard her voice, and he answered on autopilot. His mind was still fuzzy with the images and sounds of Buffy struggling to live. "Uh, she's three and half months." Spike answered, his blue eyes swimming with unshed tears.   
  
"Is our baby dead?" Spike squeezed his eyes shut, afraid she'd tell him his Bitty was gone.   
  
"No, it isn't. The doctors will be able to tell you more. It shouldn't be long." The woman touched Spike's shoulder. "She's young, that's in her favor. They'll do everything in their power to save both of them."   
  
Spike nodded and buried his head in his hands./i  
  
  
"Spike?" Buffy said, touching his hand. "It's not lost, is it?"   
  
"No, here it is." Spike said, lifting Buffy's chain from around his neck. Buffy sighed with relief when she saw it.   
  
"Can't lose this. You might not marry me." She joked, but Spike was lost in his own world of pain and remembrance.   
  
"Talk to me, Spike." Buffy pleaded, "I don't remember what happened. I want to because I know it must have been awful for you. I can see it in your eyes."   
  
"It's nothing. You need to get your rest." Spike scrubbed his hair, wanting to forget last night, wanting to forget the sounds, the smells, all of it.  
  
"Stop patronizing me." Buffy yelled, drawing the attention of the nurse walking past. She admonished them both, reminding Spike, Buffy needed rest, not stress.   
  
"Buffy, go to sleep. I'm just going to go find something to eat." He said.   
  
"No, we talk now. Why won't you touch me? Why aren't you over here right now with your arms around me?" She said agitated.   
  
"Please, Spike. Talk to me." She begged.   
  
Spike didn't want to talk about it. He only wanted to forget this ever happened, but of course, Buffy wouldn't let it go. "I couldn't protect you last night. You would have died, and I wouldn't have been able to stop it from happening. Again!" He said, his voice breaking.   
  
"I love you. I Love You!" Buffy's arm reached out and snatched him down on the bed. "I know we almost died last night, but we didn't. We're still here, and we need you." Buffy grabbed Spike's face, peering into those blue eyes that she'd willingly drown in.   
  
"What do you need me for?" He said pitifully.   
  
"For everything. You saved me from me. We wouldn't have this baby if you hadn't forced me to open my heart. You've made me so happy, made me so much stronger. You're my heaven. Nothing that heaven could offer me could compare to being here with you, in your arms. Nothing."   
  
Buffy felt her fingers become wet with his tears. "I can still hear your heart slowing. I can hear my baby girl dying. I can't close my eyes without seeing the blood. I feel it on my skin. I can't wash it off, Buffy." Spike was sobbing loudly, but Buffy didn't stop him, knowing he needed to put to words all the terror he'd felt. She pulled his unresisting body into bed with her. She ran her hands over his back, encouraging him to continue.   
  
"I smell your blood everywhere." His arms inched around her waist. "I'm scared to touch you. I'm afraid it'll all be a dream, and you're really not here."   
  
Buffy kissed his curls, wanting to take all his pain and roll it into a ball, throw it as far as possible. "Does this feel like a dream to you?" She said, kissing his lips slowly, softly. Spike tried to pull away, which infuriated Buffy, but she continued to kiss him, increasing the pressure till his resistance yielded, and she slid her tongue inside his mouth.   
  
"Does this?" She said, taking his hand and placing it over her heart. "Do you feel how fast it beats when you're around? I love you. Don't you know that by now, you silly fool?" Spike could only nod his head, astonished.  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me?" Spike asked when he finally found his voice.   
  
"Maybe, would it finally convince you I'm okay?" She said, teasing his lip.   
  
"I don't ever want to go through that again, luv. It nearly killed me." He said seriously.   
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. You gave me this," she said, showing him the ring on her finger, "and promised to never leave me. Well, you have my promise. I'm not going anywhere. You got me. I'm yours, forever."   
  
  
"How's the patient?" Xander said, peeking his head through the door.   
  
Buffy smiled. "Bored. Please tell me you're here to bust me out of this joint?" Buffy joked.   
  
"Ah, sorry, Buff. Don't really want the Master Vamp and the Ripper to come down on me." Xander leaned down and gave Buffy a quick hug, making sure to avoid her bandaged back.   
  
Xander reached in his pocket, and pulled out a pack of cookies. "I brought you these, though."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and she clapped her hands together. "Ah, real junk food. Thank you. Thank you." She screamed quietly, greedily grabbing at the pack, and ripping it open.   
  
"Umm. They are delicious. Umm." Crumbs fell from her mouth, but she didn't care. "They won't let me have anything even remotely bad, which means no ice cream, no cookies, no chips. I'm a growing girl here." She said, patting her stomach.   
  
"They're just concerned, that's all." Xander smiled at Buffy's obvious enjoyment of the cookies.   
  
"And to top it off, my formally amoral boyfriend is listening to them."   
  
Xander chuckled. "What do you mean, formally? He's still amoral."   
  
"He's a big cream puff, and you know it." Buffy grinned, dropping crumbs on the bed sheet. "So how was your date with Anya last night?"   
  
It seemed her shooting hadn't just left its mark on Willow and Tara's relationship, but Anya and Xander's as well. Buffy didn't know the particulars, but from what she could get from Spike and Dawn, the two former lovers were being civil towards one another, which was a definite improvement over the last few weeks.   
  
"It wasn't a date, but I think it went well." Xander said, his big brown eyes bright with hope. "We talked for the first time in a long time. I didn't realize how long it had been since we really sat down and talked honestly with each other."   
  
"Talking is a big thing in relationship. Not that I'm that familiar with it myself, but I've heard rumors that it's a good thing." Buffy brushed the crumbs off the bed, lest the nurses see them.   
  
"I didn't talk to Angel or Riley or even Spike, until recently. But to make our relationship work, I can't keep things bottled up inside anymore. Spike doesn't have that problem. He talks all the time."   
  
"You guys are good together." Xander admitted.   
  
"Did I just hear a compliment come out of your mouth, Alexander Harris?" Buffy whistled low, laughing at the wounded look on Xander's face.   
  
"Yeah, and I'll deny it if anybody asks."   
  
Buffy nudged him with her leg. "So, can I be nosy and ask what you and Anya talked about?"   
  
"You, actually." Buffy knitted her brow.   
  
"Me?" She said, pointing to herself.  
  
"Yeah, seems I've been in love with you since high school." Buffy mouth dropped open. Flies could have set up shop and she wouldn't have noticed.   
  
"You told her that. I'm surprised you still have all your parts." Buffy said, flabbergasted.   
  
"I promise you, it didn't sound that bad when I told her. Willow gave me a stern talking to the night Dawn got attacked. She made me see some truths about myself and how I was treating everyone." Xander slumped back in his chair.   
  
"Are you sure you want to hear this Buff? I can tell you jokes or something?" Buffy tilted her head.   
  
"Xander, I'm not afraid of what you're going to say. I love you. So, yes, please tell me."   
  
"I love Anya. I really do. I just don't think I was in love with her. How could I have been? I constantly tried to make her into you. Every time I think about how I nick picked every little thing Anya said or did, I'm surprised she stayed with me as long as she did. And then, there is you. I'm supposed to be your friend, but I haven't been a very good one. I've been judgmental and self-righteous. I've done everything, but tell you what to wear." Xander gripped his hands together, too embarrassed to look at her. I forced a lot of crap down your throat. I'm surprised you haven't choked on it."  
  
"You were trying to protect me. I understood." She shrugged.   
  
"You're being too understanding, Buff. I second-guessed every decision you made, especially where your love life was concerned."  
  
Buffy wanted to reassure him she had no ill feelings, but she couldn't. Xander had overstepped his bounds on more than once. When he didn't tell her about Angel, then trying to guilt-trip her about Riley. And the finally with Spike, and his nasty, hateful words to her. Nope, she wasn't going to make him feel better. She had to face up to her actions, he needed to do the same. If he didn't, he'd never get past this point in his life. He'd never grow up.   
  
"I've done so many things in the name of love, and they weren't done out of love, but my own fear and cowardice."   
  
"I put you on a pedestal, Buffy. When you didn't live up to my expectations, I turned my back on you. I'm sorry." Xander continued to stare at the floor. "And Anya, god, she got the worse of it. Well, she and Spike, but I didn't promised to love Spike for the rest of my life."   
  
"Well, I hope not. That's my job." Buffy twisted the ring on her finger.   
  
"I expected more from you than I did of myself, Buffy. I expected Anya to know everything there was about being human, and she doesn't and probably never will. But that's what makes Anya, Anya. Those very qualities are what makes her special and unique. I didn't appreciate that. It's easier, you know, to go with what's familiar, what's comfortable."  
  
"I get that. I really do." Buffy said sympathetically. "I'm not perfect. I made mistakes, and lord knows, I'm not sure why Spike stuck around as long as he did. I had to face some harsh truths about myself too. You're not alone in the 'kicking yourself in the butt' club."   
  
"I want to make things right with Anya, with you. I want to love Anya the right way, but I fully expect her to never trust me again. I'm okay with that, as long as she lets me be in her life again."   
  
Buffy leaned forward, stroking Xander's chin. "I'm sure she will, Xan. Give her time. Be patient."   
  
"Cheating on me, luv." A distinctly familiar British voice called out from the door. Xander smiled, noticing how Buffy's entire demeanor brightened when she heard Spike's voice.   
  
"To quote the Giles man, that's my cue to leave." Xander stood, brushing Buffy's hand as did. "Talk to ya later, Buff. Love you." He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped when he heard Spike cough loudly. "See ya."   
  
"Spike." Xander said, smiling.   
  
"Harris." Spike said, closing the door in Xander's face.   
  
"That was rude." Buffy admonished, but she was smiling broadly.   
  
"Was it? Hmm, I guess you'll have to spank me for being bad." Buffy shook her head at the mischievous gleam in Spike's eyes.  
  
"Interesting offer. Might take you up on it when we get home."Spike sat down, his fingers linked with Buffy's. His other hand resting on the other side of the bed.   
  
Would she ever get used to the way he looked at her, as if he could see into her soul, feel what she felt? Would she ever stop feeling her heart jump when he entered a room or she heard his voice? God, she hoped not.   
  
"Did you have a nice visit with Harris, Pet?" He said, drawing lazy circles on her arm.   
  
"Yes, I did. He brought me cookies." She said, daring him to say something. Spike merely quirked his brow.   
  
"Chocolate chip?" He asked, innocently, too innocently for Buffy's taste.   
  
"Uh huh. Why?"   
  
"Thought I might have a taste." Buffy giggled as Spike bore her back into the bed.   
  
  
  
"Ms. Summers, I know Dr. Schulz gave you specific instructions for the next few weeks. I want to reiterate them." The surgeon said, sitting down next to Buffy. "We were lucky the bullet didn't do more damage. I know you're feeling better, but you need to take it easy. No strenuous activity. No over-exertion. You must eat properly, and get plenty of rest. So.."  
  
"Dr. Franks," Buffy interrupted. "I understand. Sit down. Shut up, and look pretty. Will do. I won't do anything to jeopardize my baby."   
  
Standing up, Dr. Franks said . "One more thing, then I'll let you go. Call the office on Monday for an appointment. Just routine." He said. We need to check the wound, make sure it's healing properly."  
  
Dr. Franks turned to leave. Buffy grabbed his hand to stop him. He looked at the young woman and saw tears in her eyes. "Thank you saving our baby. You'll never know how grateful we are."   
  
Dr. Franks gave her hand a quick squeeze. "My pleasure, Buffy. Take care."   
  
An orderly appeared at the door with a wheelchair. "Are you ready to go, Ms. Summers?"   
  
"Yes, please. I'm ready to go home."  
  
  
Giles glanced in the rearview mirror, watching the couple in the back. It still shocked him to see Buffy up and about, smiling at Spike, her hand resting lightly on her stomach. This scene of bliss contrasted distinctly with the scene from a week ago. He wouldn't dwell on that. Buffy was alive, and that was all that mattered. She was safe and happy, and he'd do anything to ensure she stayed that way.   
  
"You're pretty quiet. You okay?" Spike asked, holding her tightly to his side.   
  
"Yeah, just thinking about Warren actually." Buffy felt Spike stiffened, and she stroked his chest to get him to relax. "I still can't figure him out. I guess I'll never understand evil."  
  
"Why give him another thought, Pet? He's long gone. No one's seen him since... " Spike left off the rest of that statement." Buffy snuggled closer, her hand seeking his.   
  
"He took something away from us, Spike. We should have been celebrating our engagement. I don't want to put my life on hold worrying about Warren or the Council. Life is too short. I don't want to wait any longer, Spike."   
  
"Wait on what, luv?" Spike peered at her in the darkness.   
  
"I want to marry you. I don't want to wait till the baby's born. We've waited long enough, don't you think?"  
  
"I'll marry you whenever you want."  
  
"How about 2 weeks from Saturday?" 


	15. At Last

"Did you feel that?" Buffy asked Spike.   
  
"I felt it. She kicked. It's too soon for that, isn't it?" He said, reaching for the prenatal book.   
  
"Spike. Her mother's the Slayer, and her father's a Vampire. Do you really think she's going to follow the rules?" Buffy grinned, watching Spike's face light up with wonder. He bent down, and her eyebrow quirked. He pulled up short, and kissed her belly.   
  
"Hi, Bitty. Whatcha doing? Letting Mommy and Daddy know you're happy to be home."   
  
Buffy couldn't agree more with her daughter. She was happy to home, thrilled to be here with Spike.   
  
"They say we can have sex up until the day of the birth, as long as it's comfortable for you. You don't think that's why she started kicking early, do you?" Spike asked, thumbing through the manual.   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, and plucked the book out of his hands. "We can stop having sex if you're worried." Buffy chuckled at the look of horror on Spike's face. Yeah, that's what I thought.   
  
"Bitty is fine. She's a prophecy baby, Spike. Everything she does is a miracle, so stop worrying." She said, getting up to go to the bathroom. She grabbed Spike's shirt, since it was one of the few things that still fit her.   
  
"I went into the hospital wearing my old clothes, and come out, having to wear your things. That's just great. All you were is black." Spike watched appreciatively as she strode out of the room, her shapely bottom peeking out from under the shirt.  
  
When Buffy returned, Spike had a bridal magazine out and was flipping through the pages. Dawn had spent a small fortune buying every magazine she could find. The girl was nothing, if not thorough.   
  
"Find anything you like?" Buffy asked, crawling into bed. Spike fluffed a pillow for her, and waited till she got comfortable before showing her the gown he liked.   
  
"Whaddya think, luv? Good enough for you?" Buffy nodded.   
  
"It's beautiful, Spike, but I'd go nude to marry you." She said, pecking him on the cheek.   
  
"Really?" He said hopefully, and Buffy had to laugh.   
  
"I'm glad you're home, luv."   
  
"Me, too." Buffy rubbed her head against his. "Can you believe we're going to do this?" She commented, pointing to the picture of a bride and groom.   
  
"2 weeks from Saturday, luv. We don't have to go through with it. I'm happy with the way things are right now." Spike told her.   
  
"Liar." Buffy giggled at the expression on Spike's face.   
  
"I'm hurt, Pet. I've never lied to you." He said, grinning. "Okay, well, not since we've been together."  
  
"It's not so much the ceremony, as it is saying the words in front of people we know and love. Showing them that I'm committed to you, to our family. Does that make any sense?" Buffy scooted closer, sliding her arms and legs between and around his. Spike sighed, knowing he'd never get used to the warmth of her body, and he was thankful for that.  
  
"Perfect sense, luv." Spike rubbed her shoulders. "I only have one request. Do I have to wear a monkey suit?"   
  
  
Tara and Willow lay across the hall, chests heaving, limbs entwined. "That… that was nice." Willow said between breaths.   
  
"Yeah, nice. I forgot how nice it could be." Tara said, rolling over onto her side. Her face was body was flush with spent desire, and Willow reached out, tracing her fingers across her bosom.  
  
"Tara, I know this doesn't mean we're back together." Willow stated. "I hope we can someday."   
  
Tara reached out, pushing Willow's hair out of her face. "Willow, I wouldn't be here if it was only about sex. I love you. I never stopped." Tara opened her arms, and Willow rolled into them, resting her head on Tara's chest.   
  
"I love you, too, Tara. I always will." Willow said, kissing Tara.   
  
"You know why I'm really here, Will?" Tara asked her, her fingers stroking Willow's shoulder. "Spike."   
  
Willow sat up, confused. "Spike? Buffy's Spike?"  
  
Tara sat up, too. "Yeah. We went to the cafeteria for lunch. We talked. He was so grateful for the opportunity to be with her another day. He told me that they were working on their third chance at love. He wasn't going to waste one more day worrying about the past, the present, or the future." Tara clutched Willow's hands. " It seemed silly to stay away from you, when I knew my feelings hadn't changed."   
  
"I don't deserve you after everything I've done. I betrayed your trust. I hurt you, and I did it with the best intentions, which makes it even scarier."   
  
Willow bowed her head, tears threatening to fall. Tara lifted her chin. "Looking at Buffy and Spike now, who would be able to tell they used to be enemies? They overcame trying to kill each other. We can overcome our issues. I trust you, Willow. I love you." They grabbed at each other's faces, mouths fusing in a passionate kiss.   
  
"I love you so much. I promise you won't regret taking me back, Tara."   
  
Tara pulled Willow back for another kiss. "I don't." She whispered huskily. Willow pulled the sheet away, hating having anything separating them.   
  
  
Dawn sat up in bed, looking around the room for the noise that woke her up.   
  
"Auntie Dawn." In the corner of the room, near the photo of her mom and Buffy, hovered a tiny shining ball.   
  
"Hello, Bitty. I was so worried about you."   
  
"Mommy was sick. Auntie Willow made her better."   
  
"Yes, she did." Dawn reached out, and the ball floated closer, allowing Dawn to touch it. Dawn felt a jolt of energy pass through her body, and heard giggling off in the distance.   
  
"That tickles. Mommy and Daddy are happy. I'm happy, Auntie Dawn."   
  
"I'm glad, lil' Bit." This connection between Dawn and the child confused her sometimes, but she felt honored she had chosen her to communicate with.   
  
"That's what Daddy calls you."   
  
"Yes, it is. Can I call you that?"  
  
"Nope, I'm Bitty." Dawn rolled her eyes at the little imp, imagining a tiny smirk on her face. "I have to go now. You must be ready Auntie Dawn. When the time comes, you must be prepared for the next step."   
  
"The next step?" The glow giggled some more, then slowly the light diminished, plunging the room once again in darkness.   
  
"I'm older than you, Bitty. You should respect your elders." Dawn pulled the covers over her head, when she heard Bitty laugh.   
  
  
Buffy walked quickly up the stairs and snatched the phone off the hook. "Hello? Hello, I'm here."   
  
"Ms. Summers, please." Buffy stretched the cord, pulling a chair into the doorway. She sat down before answering.   
  
"Hello, Ms. Hemmings, this is Buffy. How are you?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Oh my, I thought you were still in the hospital, child. I was sorry to hear of your accident. I hope you are feeling better. But to answer your question, I am good." Buffy strained to pick out the words. Françoise Hemmings was a Cajun, through and through. Her accent was so thick, Giles had trouble taking the message when she called last week.   
  
"I'm feeling much better. Glad to be out of the hospital." Buffy told her.   
  
"And your child. Was it harmed?"   
  
"No, she's fine. She's doing great actually." Buffy stroked her stomach, wanting to feel Bitty kick again. "My friend told me you found some papers of your great-great uncle. Was there a diary or journal amongst them?" Amongst them? Damn, Spike and Giles are definitely rubbing off on me.   
  
"Might I ask why you are so interested in his writings?" Francoise lit her pipe, waiting for Buffy's reply.   
  
"Do you know what Charles Jayme did in England?" Buffy asked cautiously.   
  
"Yes, he was a Watcher. The story is well known in my family. We are not so backwards here in the swamp. We know of the creatures of the night that roam freely through the world. We've known about them longer than the Council."   
  
"You might be right about that. Well, Mr. Jayme's charge," Buffy said, not wanting to reveal too much. "Martine Auberjonis fulfilled a prophecy that I believe may explain why I am pregnant now."   
  
"So, the prophecy has finally found two lovers to accomplish its wishes. Excellent. My family is very happy to hear that. We have waited for this day for many years." Buffy sat up, surprised at the turn in events.   
  
"Your family has known of the prophecy since Charles Jayme settled in the States." Buffy stated, the realization nearly knocking her off the chair.   
  
"Yes, my uncle was very upset by what happened in France. He knew that one day there would be another Slayer, another vampire, and their love would bring a child into this world. He wanted us to be prepared for that day. He knew the lovers would seek the answers to this miracle."   
  
"Does the diary tell what really happened to Martine and her baby?" Buffy asked, half curious, half afraid.   
  
"Yes, it does. I think it best if you read the account for yourself, oui. I can send the diary to you, if you like."   
  
"If you don't mind, we'd like to come to New Orleans, make it a working honeymoon?" Buffy joked.   
  
"That is terrific. We can have a real down-home celebration. As I told you, we have awaited your arrival for many years. Finally, great-uncle Charles can rest in peace. We own a little bed and breakfast. We can assure your husband is protected from the sun's rays, and supply him with blood."   
  
Husband. Spike was going to be her husband. She liked that. "We wouldn't want to put you out, Ms. Hemmings."   
  
"Please, call me Françoise. I feel as if I know you, Buffy. It would be our honor to host you and your husband."  
  
Oh, shoot. I'm getting ready to cry. Buffy squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stem the tears. "Thank you, Françoise. That is very sweet of you."   
  
"Please keep safe until we meet. Au revoir."   
  
"Goodbye."   
  
  
Spike threw the smoldering blanket aside as he closed the door behind him. Buffy was totally engrossed in her conversation, and didn't hear him. When she hung up, he touched Buffy's shoulder. Buffy whirled, socking him in the nose. "Oops, sorry, honey." Buffy hopped up, and placed a kiss on his battered nose.  
  
"It's been so long since you've done that, luv. Kinda turned me on." Spike said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Buffy hung up the phone, and opened her arms for a hug. "I need a hug."   
  
Spike gently lifted her off the floor, holding her as tight as her stomach would allow. "Who was that?" Spike walked them to the sofa, setting Buffy down gently on the sofa.   
  
"Françoise Hemmings. She has the diary." She told him. Spike was starting to feel self-conscious. Buffy was staring at him strangely.   
  
"Well, what's that look about? Did she say what was in the diary?" Spike asked, leaning across her legs.   
  
"I may have to revise my opinion of Charles Jayme. It seems he really felt bad about Martine." Buffy said, rubbing Spike's shirt with her toe.   
  
"We figured as much, Pet. So what's the rest of it?" Buffy squinted at him, wondering again how he could be so perceptive. It was creepy at times.   
  
"He had his family on the watch for another slayer and vampire. Françoise told me they've been expecting us."  
  
"Didn't figure on that, Pet. Well, I guess that does make sense. Is she going to send it to us?" Spike took Buffy's foot, and pressed his fingers into the sole.   
  
"Umm, that's nice." Buffy sighed and scooted down, getting comfortable.   
  
"Buff, is she going to send it to us?" Spike stopped massaging her foot, till she answered his question. He smiled when she stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
"I told her we would come to New Orleans to get it. Don't you think New Orleans would be a nice place for a honeymoon. We could go to jazz clubs. Hit the casinos, do some real gambling." She gave Spike her version of the puppy dog look. It wasn't as good as Dawn's, but he couldn't resist it either.   
  
"Whatever you want, Buffy." Buffy sat up, and grabbed his hand.   
  
"No, this is about you and me. I'm not thinking singularly anymore. This is about us. You and me. Husband and wife. Do you want to go to New Orleans?" She said, clasping her hands behind his neck.   
  
"Yes, I do. Happy?" He bent forward and bit her lip.  
  
"Very." She laughed, and then proceeded to show him how happy she was.   
  
  
Spike finished the entry in the journal. He hadn't picked the book up since the shooting, trying his best to come to grips with almost losing his baby girl. He figured it was time to put it down on paper, so she would know how empty he felt at the thought of losing her and Buffy. The first ultrasound photo fell out from between the pages, and Spike smiled.   
  
"You've grown quite a bit since this was taken, Bitty." Spike picked up the frame that held the 3-D image of his daughter. Dr. Schulz had ordered it done after Buffy stabilized, and they'd been amazed at the detail they were able to see. They weren't sure about the cheekbones just yet, but Bitty definitely had Buffy's cute little nose. She was perfect, absolutely perfect. Spike kissed the photo, placing in back on the table.   
  
"That is the cutest picture. I thought the first one was cute, but seeing her face, knowing what she's going to look like, is so cool." Dawn said, joining him on the bed.   
  
"Yeah, it is." Spike said wistfully. "What are you doing back so soon?" Spike scooted off the bed, placing the journal in the drawer.   
  
"Nah, I have a paper to finish, so Xander dropped me off. He was heading over to the Magic Box, when we saw him." Dawn bounded down the stairs to the kitchen. Time to stock up on brain food, then hit the books.   
  
"So, how was the fitting?" Spike said slyly, watching Dawn pull mayonnaise and bread out of the fridge.   
  
"Nice try, Spike. No information on the dress will be learned from me. I like living. You'll see what she's chosen when she steps out of the house. Until then, you'd better find something else to talk about."   
  
"By the way, have you decided to have a best man or not?" She asked, taking a bite.   
  
"Yes and no. I've decided to have one, but I haven't asked the person yet." Spike was deliberately vague, wondering if she would catch on.   
  
"Don't you think you should get with the asking? The wedding is in 4 days." Dawn poured a glass of milk, taking a long drink before wiping her mouth.   
  
"You're absolutely right."  
  
"Are you going to ask Xander or Clem?"   
  
"No." Spike grinned at the confused, irritated look on her face. That was an interesting combination, and yet, the Nib made it look easy.   
  
"Please tell me you're not asking Willy? Not that I don't like Willy, but Buffy may pass out from shock. Is it Tiger?" Dawn's eyes were wide with anticipation. She put the sandwich down, and stared at Spike.   
  
"If I remember correctly, the best man should be the groom's best friend. And my best friend is the person I go to when I have a problem or need advice. So, there's only one person that fits that description, and that's you."   
  
"Me?" Dawn squeaked, her eyes watering. "I'm your best friend."   
  
"Who else would it be?" Spike said, walking up to Dawn and gripping her arms lightly. "You've always been there for me, even when no one else wanted me around. It was you and me before Buffy and me. You're my little sis, and I love you."   
  
"I love you too." Spike squeezed Dawn tightly, both of them sobbing. "I'm so happy you're going to be my brother. I told you we belonged together." Dawn pulled back, wiping at her eyes.   
  
"Oh, I've got so much to do. Gotta plan your bachelor party, write my toast for the reception. I need to make a list." She said, grabbing a pad and pen and making a list.   
  
"Have you gotten your suit yet?" Spike looked down guiltily.  
  
"Oh, my god. Buffy is going to kill you. Okay, I'm going to go upstairs and work on my paper. We'll leave at sundown and go to the mall to get you a suit. We can ask Giles or Xander to go with us. They would know the best shops to go through." Her ponytail was waving like a tail behind her head. She spun around, and leapt in Spike's arms.   
  
"This is so cool." She grinned. "Spike, just to let you know. You're my best friend, too." Spike chuckled as she literally hopped out of the room, happily exclaiming her new status.   
  
  
"Anya is all of this necessary." Giles exclaimed, his arms laden down with bags and bags of decoration.  
  
Anya rolled her eyes, and checked her list. "Yes, they are. If I'm not going to have my dream wedding, then Buffy is. Now, we have to go by the florist and make sure they will be at the house first thing Saturday morning."   
  
Giles stared at the petite blond, amazed she was able to put aside her own hurt feelings and organize Buffy and Spike's wedding. And organize it she had. There was left nothing for Buffy to do, but say 'yea' or 'nay' to her ideas, and rest. She had taken over, putting all her energies into making sure Buffy had everything she wanted. Anya told him it was the least she could do for Spike and Buffy. Spike, especially, since he was a demon like herself, and had shown her the most respect over the years. Buffy had, but Spike's loyalty wasn't split between the two. He hated Xander, and that was that. They were the outsiders, and now Spike was entering the club. Giles could have told her, she wasn't an outsider. But that would have been naive on his part. At some point, they'd all treated Spike and Anya like outsiders or kept them at arms' length. Spike and Anya had continued doing what needed to be done with very little acknowledgement or appreciation. Good lord, they'd all been asses.   
But he had to admit, he admired Anya's drive when if came to their business. The Magic Box was profitable and that was due in large part to Anya's ambition and her love of capitalism.   
  
"Giles, what's wrong?" Anya asked, concerned.   
  
"Nothing. Why do you ask?"   
  
"Oh, it's nothing. You had this queer look on your face. I think it might have been a smile." Anya joked.   
  
"Very funny. I'll have you know," he said as they walked to the florist. "I have a sense of humor." Giles lifted his head in the air, smirking.   
  
"Yes, you have a sense of it, but do you actually experience humor." Anya smiled back at him.  
  
Is she flirting with me? Giles stopped and watched her walk jauntily ahead. No, she wouldn't flirt with me. I'm not flirting with her. Am I? Giles hurried to catch up with her. Anya looked over at him and smiled.   
  
"I'll be right back." Anya said, pushing the door open.   
  
Giles stared at Anya, watching her talk with the head florist. "You're an old fool, Rupert."   
  
"I couldn't agree more." Spike smirked.   
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?" Giles asked somewhat guiltily.   
  
"Nib and I are going monkey suit shopping. What's up with you and the demon girl?" Spike asked smartly, watching Giles turn red.  
  
"Nothing." Giles said defensively. Spike merely smiled.   
  
"Sure, Watcher. Don't worry, I won't tell."   
  
"There's nothing to tell, Spike. We're picking up the decorations and getting things finalized for your wedding. There's absolutely nothing going on." Giles protested, wanting to wipe the smirk off Spike's face.   
  
"Buffy used to deny things were happening between us too. Then, in one memorable moment, the dam burst, and well…" Spike deliberately let the sentence hang there. "Rupert, I like you somewhat, with you being a fellow Brit and all. I'm in a charitable mood, so I'll tell you this. She wouldn't turn you down if you asked her out."   
  
"Well, it took you long enough to ask her, Spike. Be glad I think ahead. I've already order her a special flower benefiting her status." Anya informed him as she walked out of the store.   
  
Spike bowed mockingly.   
  
"That's terrific news. You couldn't have chosen better." Giles said proudly.   
  
"Well, we've got to be going. Nib has a paper to finish before bed. See you later, Giles."   
  
"Spike, I finished..." Spike arched his brow towards the other couple, and Dawn smiled. "Okay, we're outta here. See ya at home, Giles."   
  
Anya and Giles watched the two walk away.   
  
"They're cute together. Who would have thought they'd be best friends?" Anya commented, relieving Giles of some of the bags.  
  
Giles took a final look at the twosome, turning back to Anya. "It's Sunnydale, Anya. I've become quite use to the unexpected pairings around here."   
  
  
Buffy closed the photo album, running her hand lovingly over its cover. She couldn't believe her mother had kept her wedding album, but she was glad she did. Buffy knew it was a sign that her mother was giving her blessing to her marriage to Spike. The book didn't just contain photos and mementos from the wedding. It also contained love letters and notes that her father had sent her mother during their courtship. The book was a glimpse at two people who had been very much in love with each other, before the pressures of marriage and parenthood had torn them apart.   
  
"Buffy, whatever are you looking at?" Giles asked as he walked into the room. Buffy dropped the book, some of the photos scattering on the floor.   
  
"Oh, Giles. I didn't even see you." Buffy stammered.   
  
Giles bent to retrieve the pictures, taking a moment to look at them. "Your mother was a beautiful bride." He said, handing the photos back to her.   
  
"She was, wasn't she? My dad looks so young. I had nearly forgotten how nice his smile could be." Buffy said wistfully.   
  
"Buffy, I can try and find him if you want him to walk you down the aisle." Giles said, though it was the last thing he wanted to do. Hank Summers was a bastard, who didn't deserve to have two wonderful daughters.  
  
"Giles, I love you. You're my father. The only thing Hank Summers gave me was his genetic code, everything else I've gotten from you. You've taught me to be the young woman I am now." Buffy squeezed Giles' hand. "I couldn't have chosen a better father."   
  
Giles looked away, no wanting Buffy to see the tears in his eyes. "I couldn't have chosen a better daughter. It would be my honor to give you away."   
  
"Oh, Giles." Buffy pulled him into a hug, crying softly.   
  
"Bloody hell, what did you do to her?" Spike yelled from the kitchen.   
  
Both Buffy and Giles wiped haphazardly at the tears. "We were having a father-daughter moment, Spike. You know like the ones you have with Bitty when you think I'm asleep." Buffy puckered her lips and blew him a kiss.   
  
"Thanks, Summers." He shook his head at her attempt to banish his Big Bad image. "I've got a rep to maintain."  
  
"Spike, you are about as evil as a marshmellow." Giles told him, standing up to leave. "I'm heading to the Magic Box. Anya and I have to go over the books. Oh, joy. I'll see the two of you later." Giles patted Spike on the back as he passed him.   
  
"If I had known this album would upset you, I never would have brought it up from the basement." Spike told her, as he took the album from her and placed it on the coffee table.   
  
"It didn't upset me. It made me think." Buffy said, grabbing Spike's face and staring at him intently.   
  
"Am I going to like the direction this conversation is heading?" Spike said warily.  
  
"Yes, I just want a promise that we'll talk if things get rocky between us. When my parents got divorced, I remember a lot of fights, but no talking. I don't ever remember them sitting down with each other, talking, laughing. All I remember were the arguments. I don't want us to ever come to that."   
  
Spike kissed her lightly on the forehead. "We won't, luv."   
  
"Spike, I'm new to this open relationship thing. I tend to keep things inside, you know that. If I clam up or shut down, don't hesitate to annoy me till I start talking. Promise me?" She said. He would promise her the moon if it would make that frown go away.   
  
"You're giving me permission to annoy you. Can I get that in writing?" Spike teased. Buffy nodded tearfully, wrapping her arms around Spike's neck.   
  
"I love you. I'm scared that's all."   
  
"And you don't think I'm not. When have you ever heard of a vampire-husband, it's just not done, Pet?" Buffy giggled.   
  
"So is that what you want the priestess to say? I, now pronounce you vampire-husband and slayer-wife." Her laugh was infectious, and Spike squeezed her tighter as they fell back on the sofa giggling.  
  
  
"Oh, Buffy, it's beautiful." Anya said, dabbing her eyes. Buffy was having her final fitting before the wedding tomorrow night.   
  
"Really, you don't think I look fat, do you?" Buffy asked nervously, smoothing the fabric down.   
  
"Are you kidding, Buffy? You can barely tell you're pregnant." Tara commented.   
  
"Yeah, Buffy. That dress looks fantastic on you." Dawn told her, walking around her.  
  
"Ms. Celene, I can't believe you were able to get it finished in time." Willow told the little old lady standing behind Buffy admiring her work.   
  
"Well, Buffy makes my job easy. They are right, my dear. The dress hides your stomach without trying to." Ms. Celene moved around to face Buffy, and bent to check the hem again. Satisfied with the length, she smiled up at Buffy. "You can take it off, Buffy. I'll have it delivered to your house around noon. That'll give it enough time to drop before the ceremony."   
  
Dawn grabbed the train, while Buffy grabbed the hem, and carefully stepped down off the pedestal.   
  
"Anya, are you going to be okay?" Tara asked, as Anya continued to wipe tears from her eyes.   
  
"Oh, yes. I'll be alright. I'm just a little emotional. Buffy is going to be a beautiful bride, and I will stand by her side and celebrate her love for Spike." Anya sniffled, and dropped the tissue in the trash.   
  
"I still can't believe tomorrow's the wedding. Two weeks ago, we weren't sure Buffy would survive her injuries, and here she is, trying on her wedding dress. The goddess is definitely looking out for those two." Willow commented. To be honest, she was a bit emotional herself. Willow couldn't remember a time when she'd seen Buffy so happy, so content.   
  
"Alright, ladies. So what exactly do you have planned for my bachelorette party? It'd better be good, since I won't be seeing Spike until tomorrow night. I'm going to need something to distract me from missing him." Buffy grinned cheekily.   
  
"Well, since we have Dawn, we had to ixnay the stripper." Tara told Buffy, laughing at the look on Dawn's face. Was that disappointment? Too bad.  
  
"I really wanted the stripper, Buffy." Anya told Buffy, nodding her head to emphasize her position.   
  
"Guys," Buffy laughed. "I appreciate the offer, but I really don't want a brassed off vampire busting in on my party tonight." Dawn giggled, imagining the scene of a vamped-out Spike stalking an unsuspecting stripper man. It might be worth it for the entertainment value.   
  
"We figured as much. So, we settled for pigging-out on pizza and a viewing of Matthew McConaghey and Brad Pitt movies."  
  
"Two blondes at my disposal, I like it. Thanks, guys." Buffy said, stretching her arms for a group hug.   
  
  
Spike had a look of disbelief on his face. "You can't be serious." He said to Giles, who was quite annoyed with the blond vamp.   
  
"I am. I don't know what he has planned, but he did this all on his own. You will be appreciative, for Buffy's sake." When Xander had told him of his plans, Giles had the same reaction as Spike, except there was a lot more laughter.   
  
"Harris, barely tolerates me, and he's planned a bachelor party. Probably more like a stake-the-vamp party." Spike smirked, and settled back in his chair, refusing to bulge.   
  
"Look, Spike, I am skeptical too, but Xander has been a lot better since the shooting. He's trying. If I have to go, you do too." Giles said, firmly, his tone brooking no argument.   
  
"Watcher, I'm a demon. I have demon friends. I don't want to spend my evening with the whelp and his construction buddies." Spike whined, but knew he was going. Buffy would be very upset with him, and he didn't plan on doing anything to upset his wife. His wife. He liked the sound of that.   
  
"Spike, have you ever considered the fact, Xander might have invited those few demons you are friends with?" Spike gave him a look that said he hadn't.   
  
"Fine, Rup, but I reserve the right to bolt if this party puts me to sleep."   
  
"I may join you." Giles said, sighing.   
  
  
Willy had initially balked when Xander had approached him about hosting Spike's bachelor party. It was only when Xander flashed some money and mentioned the stripper had Willy given in, even offering to throw in a couple of rounds of drinks. Xander hadn't known which demons to invite, so he left that up to Clem to put the word out to Spike's demon friends. There weren't many. It was still a source of amusement among Sunnydale's demons that the very vampire everyone expected to kill the Slayer was actually marrying her. They also knew about the baby, but seeing as they weren't trying to get killed, they kept their distance.   
  
Xander hoped Giles was able to convince Spike to come. He knew Spike didn't exactly consider him a friend, and the feeling was mutual, but they did love the same woman.  
  
"Xander, where do you want the snacks?" Clem asked, holding a tray filled with bowls of potato chips, cheetos, pretzels, spicy wings.   
  
"Wherever you want. Just leave the door clear. The stripper is supposed to come around back, so she doesn't have to run a gauntlet out front."   
  
"Okay." Clem said, stuffing a floppy handful of chips in his mouth. Xander's lip curled, and he had to remember to get his own bowl of snacks.  
  
Xander hit the play button on the CD player and cringed at the music blasting out of it. Spike's music. Dawn had been very specific when she gave her opinion on what music should be played. This was Spike's party and he should be happy. Dawn. Xander shook his head. Ever since, Spike asked her to be his best person, she'd been the bossy best person ever known. It had been her idea to have Xander throw Spike this party. She thought it might be a nice way of bridging the gap between the two. She told him no stripper, concerned Buffy would scalp someone, but hey, Spike may have been a vamp, but he was a man too. Xander called the agency that had sent a stripper to his, and gotten a girl who was well aware of the demon population, and didn't mind dancing for them.   
  
Xander checked his watch again. Spike would be arriving any minute. The door opened and in walked Spike's poker-playing buddies. Xander saw Tiger and his cronies come in as well. Willy pointed to the back room.   
  
"Hello, Xander, isn't it?"  
  
Xander nodded, noticing the fishy smell of Tiger's breath.   
  
"Is the guest of honor here yet?"  
  
"No, we're expecting him any minute."   
  
"Good, good. Didn't want to miss saying surprise." He patted Xander on the back with a fin, and went to get a drink. The two vampires with gave Xander the once over, deciding he wasn't worth the effort and went to get a blood and tonic.   
  
  
"Spike, I wanted to talk to you before tomorrow. I know you're going to be busy getting dressed and everything." Spike spared him a glance, before returning his gaze to the road.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well, I wanted to thank you for loving Buffy and Dawn. They haven't had a man in their lives who's stayed. Their father pretends they don't exist until it's time to send a check. Buffy's previous boyfriends weren't up to the task of loving her. You are."   
  
Spike flexed his hand over the steering wheel, not sure what to say. "Thanks, Rup. I'm the one that should be thanking you. You could have staked me when you found out I was hav… uh.. in love with Buffy."   
  
"Yes, well, I could have, but that wouldn't have helped Buffy. She was already in love with you." Giles turned to look at Spike.   
  
"I know this isn't a normal situation for a vampire, so if you need to talk, I'm here."   
  
Spike grinned. "Uh, thanks, Rupert. I just want to be a good husband and father."  
  
"You already are. You've taken care of Buffy and Dawn since Joyce's death. You've been everything to them in one form or another. Keep doing that and you'll be fine. But don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it. We're all one big family, and you're a part of it." Giles grinned affectionately at him.   
  
"Thanks, Rupert." Spike pulled into a space in front of Willy's. "Are you ready for this?"  
  
"God, no, but we have to go."   
  
  
Spike laughed at the joke Clem was messing up terribly. He'd already revealed the punch line, but no one had the heart to tell him. Well, no one here really had a working heart, but still didn't want to hurt his feelings. Everyone loved Clem.   
  
He had to admit, he was having fun. This in no way compared to movie night with his girls, but it was to hang with the guys. Tiger had even given him a break on his usual fencing fee. Instead of 30%, he only took 29% from the last batch, telling Spike to splurge on something nice for Buffy. He also gave him a shark tooth necklace for Dawn, saying he wished she'd been able to come tonight.   
  
Spike sipped his Tequila, watching Xander try to fit in with the demons. He knew the whelp's feelings about demons, but if he wanted to be in Anya and Buffy's lives he'd better get used to them. There was a knock at the door. Huff, the Welok demon used his x-ray and whistled loudly. "It's the stripper!" He said excitedly. Xander opened the door, and she walked in.   
  
Spike spit his drink out. "Tarantula!"   
  
"Spike, you're getting married? Since when?" Giles and Xander patted themselves down for stakes. Even Clem looked at him like he was guilty.   
  
"I am not cheating on Buffy! She was my date for the wedding." Clem stared at her, and the light bulb went off.   
  
"Oh, yeah. I remember you. How ya doing? Cheese doodle?"   
  
  
Buffy couldn't sleep, be it from excitement about tomorrow or the fact that Spike wasn't here. The bed felt empty without him. To hell with tradition, she thought, getting up to put her sweats on. She'd just sneak over to his crypt and come back in the morning before the house woke up. She pulled her jacket on, grabbing a hat to hide her hair.   
  
He was a vampire. He was a supernatural being. There was no way he was going to let some stupid wives' tale keep him from being with his woman. They'd already spent too many nights apart. So, here he stood underneath his favorite tree, trying to rationalize his decision.   
  
"She probably put the disinvite spell on to keep me out." Spike pulled himself up onto the branch, steadying himself for the jump to the windowsill. One. Two. Three. He landed softly and crept up to window, only to be confronted with the view of a shapely leg coming out of it.   
  
He sat down and waited till she was completely out. He didn't want to startle her or they'd both end up on the lawn. "Great minds think alike, luv."   
  
Buffy smiled, keeping her back to him. "Yes, they do. Guess you were coming to see me, huh?"  
  
"No, actually, I was going to stop in, talk to Dawn, and leave. Seeing as I'm not supposed to see my bride before the wedding." Spike reached out and placed his hands around Buffy's waist, steadying her as she sat down.   
  
"You're not supposed to see my face, but they didn't say anything about my backside." Bufy giggled, wrapping her arms around his.   
  
"Right you are, sweet. Right you are." They stared at the stars, holding each other close.   
  
"We're getting married tomorrow."   
  
"You know I wondered what that party was all about."   
  
"Speaking of your party, did you have a good time?" Buffy rubbed his hands, softly, but Spike knew if he said he had a blast, she might break his fingers, again.   
  
"It wasn't what I was expecting from Harris." He said, deliberately vague. "And that's all I'm going to say. Since I'm marrying you tomorrow, I feel a sort of solidarity with the male Scoobies. We have to stick up for each other."   
  
Buffy snorted unladylike. "Yeah, sure you do, but I won't press. I can't really talk about my party either. Spike's arms immediately tighten around her.   
  
"You weren't supposed to have a stripper. That's what Dawn told me."  
  
"Oh, really. Well, I guess your little spy didn't have enough time to warn you about the change in plans." Buffy wished she could see his face. He was so predictable. Jealous. As if any man could compare to him.   
  
"You're pulling my chain, aren't you?" Spike bent down and gave her a wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek. It had Buffy giggling uncontrollably.   
  
"The only man I want to dance naked for me, is you." Buffy reached up, her hand stroking Spike's cheek. Buffy yawned, and Spike shook his head reproachfully.   
  
"It's past your bedtime, luv. Up you go." He stood up, helping Buffy to stand. She stepped through the window, her hand grasping his tightly.   
  
"It's past our bedtime. I'm not going to bed without you." He heard her say through the open window.  
  
"Luv, I know tradition is important to you." He said, though the notion of sleeping without her was what spurred him here in the first place.   
  
"Hold on." She said, and he heard her rummaging around in her drawers. "Here, put this on." She stuck a scarf through the window. Spike's brow arched. "We're not playing that game, Spike."  
  
Spike laughed. She definitely knew where his mind was. They'd had a lot of fun with her scarves a couple of weeks ago. Spike tied the scarf around his eyes, and blindly reached out for the sill. Buffy grasped his hand and guided him inside.   
  
She undressed him, gazing appreciatively as each piece of clothing was removed. When he was naked, she led him to the bed, and Spike laid back with his hands behind his head, waiting till he felt the bed shift with her weight. Buffy sat on her knees, shaking her head at the Cheshire cat grin on Spike's face.   
  
"We're not having sex, so you can get that thought out of your head, right now."  
  
Spike pouted. Buffy couldn't resist taking his lip between hers and sucking on it. "I love you."   
  
"I love you, Pet. And I love Dawn and Bitty. I'll even admit to having warm fuzzies for the witches, Anya, and Rupert."   
  
"What about Xander?" Buffy asked, wrapping her arm around his chest.   
  
"He's not a bad bloke for an idiot."   
  
"Fair enough." Buffy sighed, stroking his chest as she drifted off to sleep. Spike lifted the blindfold, his eyes full of love for her. He stroked her back, thinking himself the luckiest guy in the world. Dawn listened at the door till she was sure they were asleep. Leave it to them to not stick with tradition. She tiptoed over to Spike's side of the bed, setting the alarm clock.   
  
"Thanks, Nib." Spike winked at her, tightening his arms around Buffy.   
  
  
Buffy rolled over, her hand searching the bed for Spike. She squinted at the clock, noticing the time.   
"It's my wedding day." She said, throwing the sheets back, running around the room like a kid on Christmas Day. Buffy stopped in front of the picture of Joyce, her hand reaching out to caress the photo.   
  
"It's my big day, Mom, and I miss you so much. I hope I can do this. I know it's a lot of hard work. If you could, every now and then, stop by and check on us. I love you, Mommy." Buffy kissed her fingers and pressed them to the photo. She pulled her robe on, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Dawn, Anya, Willow, and Tara were busily making breakfast, chattering away.   
  
"Morning." Buffy said, nearly bouncing in to the room.   
  
"Hey, sleepyhead. We thought you were going to sleep your wedding day away." Dawn said, coming over and hugging her. "Did you and Spike sleep well last night?" She whispered in Buffy's ear.   
  
Buffy's eyes bulged, and the sisters shared a private smile. "Yes, we did. Thank you for getting him out of here before the commandant saw him." She said, gesturing to Anya.   
  
"So, Buffy, how does it feel? You're getting married today." Anya asked. "I know I was excited on mine."   
  
They all gave her sad smiles, but she dismissed them. "Oh, stop it, I'm fine. It happened. It hurt. This day is totally different. Buffy and Spike want to get married. This is a good day, and I plan on enjoying it just like the rest of you. Especially, since I planned it."  
  
"Thank you, Anya. I don't know if we could have pulled this off without you." Buffy said, her voice breaking.   
  
"Oh, oh, no crying. Your face will be blotchy." Anya said, handing Buffy a wet paper towel.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy. You guys are terrific." Willow and Tara smiled at the display of affection from Buffy.   
  
"Buffy, we have something for you. Now, sit down, and eat your breakfast. We'll be right back." Tara and Dawn went into the living room, and came back with a gift-wrapped box.   
  
"This is from all of us. Hope you like it." Willow said, handing the box to Buffy. Buffy pulled the ribbon off, setting it aside. There hadn't been time for a bridal shower, so the girls decided to give Buffy one large gift.   
  
Buffy pushed aside the tissue paper and gasped. Nestled within was a midnight blue negligee of the softest silk, Buffy lifted it out of the box by the spaghetti straps, turning it around to see the back, which dropped really low. Spike was going to flip when he saw her in it. Buffy's grinned widened when she saw the matching pajamas.   
  
"Those are for Spike." Anya told her helpfully.   
  
"I got his size the other day." Dawn added.  
  
"I can't believe you did this." Buffy said, her voice heavy with emotion.   
  
Dawn came up behind Buffy and wrapped her up in a big hug. "You guys are worth it." Buffy gripped her arm, her face flushed with unshed tears.  
  
"I've got presents for you too." Buffy hurried out of the room, only to return a minute later with the bag she'd hidden in the bureau last night.   
  
"Okay, Spike and I couldn't decide what would be the best gifts for you, because you're all so different and so special in your own way. But here goes." Buffy pulled a small gift box out. She lifted it and saw Anya's name scribbled on the bottom.   
  
"This is for you, Anya." They watched as Anya literally tore the box in two, pulling out a black velvet box.   
  
"It's the infinity symbol. It means that no matter what happens in your life, you'll always be a part of ours. This is our promise to you that our friendship will last as long as time itself." Anya's fingers trembled as she lifted the charm bracelet.   
  
"Thank you, Buffy." Anya gave Buffy a quick hug, and retreated to the sink to compose herself.   
  
"Uh, Tara, this is yours." Tara's was a little bit bigger, and she took a lot longer to open hers. Dawn was hopping behind her back, trying to get her to go faster.   
  
"Oh, Buffy. It's amazing." Tara lifted the crystal formation out of the box. When she touched it, it glowed brighter.   
  
"It's a serenity formation. When you touch it, it immediately reacts to your aura, and grants you peace. You already have a gentle soul so it'll keep you centered. It's silly, I know, but we thought of you when we saw it." Buffy dropped her eyes, embarrassed at the simplistic explanation.   
  
"No, Buffy, it's not silly. I think you're giving me too much credit. It's perfect. Thank you." Buffy squeezed Tara tightly. Both girls pulled away, brushing back tears.   
  
"Two to go." Buffy said, digging in the bag. "This is for you, Willow." Buffy handed her a box the size of a book. Willow sat it down on the counter, and pulled the top off. She looked awestruck at the platinum necklace inside.   
  
"Let me explain." Buffy said, laughing at the look on Willow's face. "After everything, we've been through this past year, I wanted to let you know you were my lifeline. Literally. I wouldn't be here today if you hadn't pulled that bullet out. You saved me. You saved my baby. There.." Her voice broke. "There aren't words to thank you. So, that's why we chose platinum. It'll never break. It's strong and resilient. Just like you, Will. You fought hard to regain your life, then took a huge risk to save mine. We love you, Red. And that last bit was from Spike."   
  
Willow's face crumbled. She put her hands to her face and cried. Tara wrapped her arms around her lover, kissing her neck. Buffy felt Dawn's hand slid into hers, and squeezed it.   
  
"Now, for you. I saved the best for last." Buffy kissed Dawn on the cheek. She handed the bag to Dawn, who reached inside and pulled the last box. She opened it, smiling at the package inside. She opened this package, and pulled out a smaller box. "That was Spike's idea to torment you."   
  
Dawn smiled and plotted revenge. The final box was a ring box. Dawn opened it and pulled the gold band out.   
  
"Read the inscription." Buffy told her, her eyes smiling.   
  
Dawn lifted the ring, and squinted. "Oh, Buffy." Dawn fell into Buffy's arms, the sisters smiling and crying.  
  
"I love you, Dawnie. Spike loves you. Always." Everyone was dabbing at their eyes, totally amazed and honored by the gifts Spike and Buffy chose for them. They all wondered about the inscription, but were afraid to ask.   
  
"Oh, I'll do it." Anya said, her charm hanging from her wrist. "What does it say?"   
  
"April 20, 2002. We became a family. Spike, Buffy, Dawn, and Bitty." Buffy told them. Dawn was crying on her shoulder, soaking her robe.   
  
Dawn slipped the ring on her ring finger, admiring the design. It was the same as Spike's and Buffy's wedding bands. "Thank you." Buffy wiped Dawn's tears with her fingers, smiling into the young girl's eyes.   
  
"Okay, we'd better stop this cry fest before we're all too puffy for the pictures." Buffy took a deep breath, blowing it out.   
  
"I'm going to take this upstairs and pack it. It's really lovely. Thank you." Buffy grabbed her gift and ran upstairs to put it in her suitcase. When she left the room, the girls started crying and gushing over their gifts.   
  
  
Spike couldn't believe he'd agreed to wear a tie. He hadn't worn one in over a hundred and twenty years, yet here he stood trying to remember how to tie on, all for a 20 minute ceremony to tell the woman he loved, he'd love her forever. He was so whipped.   
  
"Spike, man, maybe you should have gone with something more traditional. "Nope. Buffy and I discussed this. She said I could wear a suit, as long as the duster and the boots stayed at home. What don't I look good?" Spike said, turning around to face Clem.   
  
"For a vampire, yeah, you look terrific. I guess I'm just nervous. This is such a big day for you, and you're as calm as a Meborian before a ritual slaughter."  
  
"Well, that's because of Buffy. I love her. She loves me. There is no chance of anyone we know disrupting this wedding. Peaches and the Captain are not in the picture. Dru is off somewhere licking her wounds or someone else's. The Watcher and the whelp have given their blessings somewhat. And I've got the best assurances everything will go off like clockwork from Anya. Now, that's the best guarantee in town." Spike knotted the tie, trying to straighten it blind.   
  
Clem nodded from his seat in front of the TV. "Is this blasted thing straight?" Clem stood up, checking the tie from the right side to the left side. Spike craned his neck, hoping to avoid getting nicked by Clem's claws.   
  
"Perfect, but have Dawn check it before the ceremony. You ready to go."   
  
"Yep, let's get this show on the road." Spike grabbed his duster, then decided to leave it. He no longer needed it to prove who he was. He had Buffy and Dawn and Bitty to do that. He was going to be a husband, a father, and a brother, all with three little words.   
  
  
Knock. Knock. "Buffy can I come in?" Giles asked.   
  
"Hold on." Giles heard giggling and rustling before the door was opened. He peered inside and stopped, stunned by the vision in front of him.   
  
Buffy's hair was piled high on her head, ringlets of curls framing her face. A tiara of crystal flowers adorned her hair, with the veil flowing down to her waist. The dress of white silk organza had a low, scooped neck, which stopped just above her bosom. From there, the waist was slightly fitted, and fell in a straight line to the raised hem. Her white beaded sandals were just barely visible.   
  
"You've never been more lovely, my dear." Giles commented when he finally found his voice. He raised his hand to her face, cupping it lightly. "I hope Spike allows me to walk you down the aisle when he gets a look at you."   
  
"He'd better. Giles, are you okay?" Buffy reached up and patted his eyes with her handkerchief.   
  
"Yes, I just can't believe this day is finally here. I've watched you grow from a scared young girl to this self-assured mother-to-be. You've always followed your own path, no matter what anyone else wanted you to do. I'm very proud of you."  
  
"Well, I had a lot of help getting here. I love you, Giles." Buffy lifted up on her toes, and planted a soft kiss to his cheek.   
  
Anya looked at the clock. "It's time. Okay, stay up here, Buffy. I'm going to make sure Spike and the priestess are in place. We'll see you in 10 minutes. Remember, don't come out until you hear the music. Okay?"  
  
"Thank you, Anya." Buffy kissed her quickly, laughing as Anya bolted out the door and down the stairs.   
  
"I feel I should say something to pump us up." Giles told them.   
  
"We can do a cheer. Something like 'go team!'" Willow said, giggling at the horrified look on Giles' face.   
  
"Giles, Will was just kidding." Tara hurried to tell him.   
  
"No, we can do that if you like." Giles stuck his hand out, and Buffy, Willow, and Tara piled their hands on top.   
  
"Okay, on three. One. Two. Three." Buffy shouted.   
  
"Go Team!"   
  
  
"Spike, hold still. Who did this?" Dawn griped.  
  
"Clem. I was afraid to let him get too close to my neck." Dawn shook her head in disgust. Dawn stepped back and admired her work. It had been her decision to have Spike's tie match the bridesmaids' dresses. The metallic blue emphasized the clear blue of his eyes.   
  
"You've grown up so much. I can't believe you're the same skinny little girl I met all those years ago."   
  
"Well, technically, we didn't meet until 2 years ago, but it's been like 5. You came to the house with Buffy, after Kendra was killed. I thought your hair was cool."   
  
"You don't now?" He said, hurt. She giggled and he stuck his tongue out at her.   
  
Anya rushed up to them. "C'mon. It's time to get into place." Anya dragged him over to the arbor Xander had constructed earlier in the week. She placed him on the right, with Dawn next to him. The priestess who was going to perform the ceremony was started to light the candles, Buffy and Spike would use during the ceremony.   
  
"Okay, Ingrid, are you ready?"   
  
"Yes, Anya, we're ready."   
  
Anya gave them the thumbs up, told them not to move, and rushed off to put the music on. The guests were situated on either side of the aisle. There weren't many. Lorraine and Sofie sat on Buffy's side. If Lorraine thought Clem's skin was unusual, she didn't say anything. Dr. Schulz brought her family. They sat on Spike's side to balance things out. Tiger sat next to Willy and his baretender, Sam, discussing the drought in kittens around Sunnydale. Everyone was concerned Tiger's appearance might be too unusual to explain away so Tara did a glamour spell. He looked pretty good, except for the Mohawk. Dawn invited Janice and Emily from school. Anya glanced over the scene one final time before opening the door to the kitchen. She hit play on the radio, and gestured for Willow and Tara to come out.   
  
Tara exited the house, Anya followed her, then Willow. She smiled broadly at Xander who was videotaping the event. The processional stopped, and the wedding march began. The guests stood up, and a collective gasp was heard as Buffy stepped out onto the porch. Spike couldn't tell you what happened after Buffy appeared. She consumed him. She was like a bright light, so pure and white, she blinded everything else in her path. He remembered locking eyes with her, and then she was there at his side. She smiled sweetly through her veil as Giles lifted it, and placed a kiss on her temple. Spike could do little more than gawk at her, and she laughed, happy to have finally made him speechless.   
  
  
The priestess called on the goddess to bless their union, to bind them together through their family and friends, through their child. She impeached the heavens to protect and comfort them throughout their lives. She bored Spike to tears, but looking at Buffy in her wedding dress was worth it. She stared at him, a smile to her face, as if she could read his mind. When the priestess asked for the ring, and Dawn pretended to lose them, Spike nearly fainted. Buffy gripped his hand tightly to keep him from strangling Dawn on sight.   
  
"Buffy and Spike have written their own vows. Buffy."   
  
Buffy looked down at their joined hands. When she looked up, her eyes were swimming in tears. "I love you. Three little words that terrified me for so long, especially when you'd say them. I couldn't hide or pretend with you that they were just pretty little words with very little meaning. The truth was in your eyes. You loved me, and I couldn't for the longest time accept that because I didn't think anyone could love the real me, but see that where I sold you short. You're not just any man. You're the man who's fought by my side, cared for me when I was weak, loved me when I was scared, took me without pretense." She had to look down as the tears fell. "I didn't realize you were my best friend until you were gone, and I was alone, surrounded by people. I didn't realize you were the missing piece of my soul, that part I've searched for all my life. If we have a lifetime together, I'll never have enough time to show you how much I love you. There aren't words or deeds to accomplish that. So, all I have to offer is me, and a promise to never leave your side, to be your friend, your lover, your partner for all my days and thereafter." Buffy slid Spike's band on his hand before lifting it to her lips.  
  
Spike sniffed back tears, and brushed her tears away. "Never heard you talk so much, luv." Dawn and Ingrid giggled at the softly worded statement.  
  
Spike just stared, soaking in all that was Buffy. Buffy looked at him queerly, wondering if he'd forgotten his vows. Then she smiled, seeing what he was feeling, the love. Spike cleared his throat, taking a deep breath.   
  
"Pet, I've loved you from the beginning. You had me from that first night at the Bronze. You are this bright light that shined in on the dreariness that was my life, and forced me to see what I was missing, what I truly wanted. I've been searching all my life, since my Mum died, for my place in this world. Since meeting you, my life is so much richer for all the gifts you've given me. You let me in your world luv, and I wanted what you had. A mother, a sister, friends, a home. You've been my everything for so long, Pet. I don't know how to exist without you. And now, we've been blessed with this child, this miracle, and I can't help but think, life doesn't get any better than this. But it does, because you love me. I will love you forever, Pet, and if there is a hereafter, I'll love you there too." Buffy nodded under her veil, her cheeks wet with her tears.   
  
"I love you." She whispered as Spike leaned in to place her ring on her finger.   
  
"Love you."   
  
"Buffy and Spike have taken the vows to bind their lives to one another, to share their love throughout eternity. Under the watchful eyes of the goddess, with her blessings, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."   
  
"'Bout time." Spike quipped, but he was smiling as he lifted Buffy's veil. They cupped each other's faces, smiling through the tears, only seeing the love and companionship. Their mouths fused, but not in a passionate kiss, nor in a possessive one. It was a sweet kiss that nearly overwhelmed the heart of every romantic in the group, and had everyone holding their breaths till it ended. When they finally parted, the crowd erupted with boisterous whoops and applause. Buffy and Spike reluctantly released each other's hands to accept the congratulations and teary words of praise from their assembled friends. Dawn cried almost continuously, so happy to have what she'd worked so hard for. Giles and Xander shook Spike's hand, and welcomed him officially into their little family. Willow and Tara held hands throughout, both thinking of a bonding ceremony for themselves sometime down the road. Anya held back, watching with pride the proceedings, until Buffy and Spike both approached her, thanking her for their perfect day. To which Anya replied it wasn't over. They still had to take their pictures and cut the cake.   
  
"Oh, don't forget about the first dance and tossing the bouquet. I'm sure there is someone around here who wants to get married. It's not me, so don't throw it my way or Dawn's, she's too young to be thinking about that." She hurried off, leaving the newly married couple alone for the first time since the night before.   
  
"Mrs. Develin." Spike said, kissing her nose.   
  
"Mr. Develin." Buffy grinned, hugging Spike tightly. "I do so love you."   
  
"Good to hear it, luv."   
  
  
"Okay, everyone gather around for Buffy and Spike's first dance." Anya shouted from the porch. Spike escorted Buffy out to the center of the yard, spinning her around for effect. Buffy had ditched the veil after they cut the cake, and it lay in a chair with Spike's tie. She liked him better with his shirt open anyway.   
  
Buffy stroked her fingers through his blonde curls as the opening strands of Etta James' At Last filled the night.   
  
iAt last   
my love has come along   
my lonely days over   
and life is like a song /i  
  
Spike laughed as Buffy whispered in his ear what she had planned for later.   
  
iOoh At last   
the skies above are blue   
well my heart was wrapped up in clover   
the night I looked at you   
  
I found a dream   
that I could speak to   
a dream that I could call my own   
I found a thrill   
to press my cheek to   
a thrill that I have never known /i  
  
Giles held out his hand to Anya, who smiled happily as they swayed to the music.  
  
iwell   
  
You smile   
you smile   
oh and then the spell was cast   
and here we are in heaven   
for you are mine at last /i  
  
Willow and Tara gazed into each other's eyes, kissing lightly. Their eyes full of love and hope for their future.   
  
iI found a dream   
that I could speak to   
a dream that I   
could call my own   
I found a thrill   
to press my cheek to   
a thrill that I have never known /i  
  
Xander twirled Dawn around, dipping her back dramatically. Much to the delight of her friends.   
  
iwell   
  
You smile   
you smile   
oh and then the spell was cast   
and here we are in heaven   
for you are mine at last /i  
  
Buffy laid her head on Spike's shoulder as their hands rested over their baby's heart.   
  
iooo yea   
you are mine   
you are mine   
at last   
at last   
at last   
at last/i 


	16. N'awlings

England, March 28th   
  
Shackleford stared impassively at the unconscious man. The doctors had given him a sedative after removing the bullet from his shoulder. He was a waste of space in Shackleford's opinion. The Slayer should have taken him out when she had the chance. If she had, she would be at home with her family, and this dope would be the one in the hospital or better yet, a grave.   
  
If she died, he would go down in history as the person who killed the most powerful Slayer in his history. He didn't deserve the honor. For now, the Slayer and her child lived. His men would contact him if their status changed.   
  
His phone rang and he answered.   
  
"Yes." He drawled.   
  
"Is he awake yet?"   
  
"No. I can wake him if you like." Shackleford stood over the unsuspecting man, his hand raised to strike him.   
  
"No, leave him. I want him rested for later. They tell me you should be arriving within the hour. Strap him to the gurney and deliver him to the house. A room has been set up for your special activities."   
  
Travers glanced through the one-way mirror into Warren's new lair. It was a sparse room with a cot, sink, toilet, and table. It would be Warren's new home, until such time as his usefulness expired. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long in Travers' opinion. Any other time, he'd be a little put out that someone was attempting to harm the only Slayer they had working for them, but with the conception of the Prophecy child, he wished the young man all the best.   
  
"What exactly are you looking for?" Shackleford didn't really care. As long as Travers paid him, and paid him well, he'd torture Warren till one of them died.   
  
Travers lit the cigar dangling from his fingers. "Pieces to the puzzle. The Council always suspected there was more to the Prophecy than was translated. The original text was never found. Just the translation from the Gregorian monks, and their work was suspect. They may have deliberately left out certain passages in hopes of protecting the child."   
  
"And that worked so well last time." Shackleford quipped.   
  
"Yes, well, this Slayer and her lover have defied the odds before. I know Ms. Summers. She'll do everything in her power to have this child." Travers couldn't forget the way she'd defied the Council and the Knights of Byzantium to protect her sister, the Key.   
  
Travers exited the small cottage on the outskirts of Newcastle, and climbed into the back of his car. "I've always been of the opinion that Jayme found the original text, and translated it in whole. Once he found out the truth about Martine, he was never the same. He was a loose cannon that should have been eliminated once the Prophecy was averted, especially after he discovered the connection between Martine and himself."   
  
Shackleford sighed. How many times would he have to listen to Travers berate a man who'd been dead at least a 100 years.   
  
Hoping to steer the conversation back to the present, Shackleford asked. "Do you want me to contact you when we arrive or once I have the information you want?"   
  
Travers thought for a minute before deciding. "Contact me once you have something important. I will be in a meeting discussing what to do in the eventuality Ms. Summers should die."   
  
  
  
April 21st   
  
The isolation, the scare tactics had taken their toil on the young man. He'd lost at least fifteen pounds. Travers guessed it was from nerves or suspicions they were drugging his food. Travers thought Warren should have been grateful, in Travers' opinion, for the reprieve he'd been given. He wasn't facing twenty years in prison like his two cohorts, and his shoulder and wrist had been tended to. In the three weeks, he'd been in England, he'd been treated quite well. It was time for Warren to repay his generosity. Shackleford stood next to Travers, watching Warren through the one-way mirror.   
  
"Well, Mr. Shackleford, I hope we will have more success today with our young guest." Travers sneered in a tone that demanded results today.   
  
"Yes, we will, sir." Shackleford pulled out a pair of brass knuckles and showed them to Travers. "I call these my equalizers. They work every side."   
  
Travers grinned, glad to be on Shackleford's good side, and not his bad. Come to think of it, he mused, Shackleford only had a bad time.   
  
Warren was scared. He didn't know who had him. He was just happy to be alive, and not in jail. Though, this place wasn't much better than prison. He hadn't seen the sun in weeks, and he actually felt some empathy for vampires and demons. He wondered how long they would keep him alive. He had answered their questions, and still they asked more.   
  
Travers studied Warren, like the caged animal he was. Warren paced the small room. Travers' patience was slowly waning with the young man. He was a man who expected results. He pulled a chair over to the desk, watching impassively as Shackleford stepped into the room. Travers had to smile as Warren stumbled back, nearly cowering into the corner.   
  
"Sit." Shackleford ordered, and Warren collapsed into the chair. Warren's eyes never left Shackleford's face. It had always amazed Travers' at Shackleford's ability to remain completely impassive. His face was blank, devoid of any facial expressions, which would give something away.   
  
Shackleford circled Warren, pulling the brass knuckles out of his pocket. "You know the drill. Start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."   
  
Warren's head spun, trying to keep an eye on the menacing Shackleford. "I've told you all I know." Shackleford's hand lashed out, the force of the blow causing Warren to black out momentarily.   
  
"Begin." Shackledford instructed him. Warren held his cheek, but couldn't stop the flow of blood from the pierced skin.   
  
"I met Jonathan and Andrew at a D&D convention. We started hanging out. Then, we decided to get rid of Buffy. Well, I decided to, the other ones didn't know. We set up surveillance to watch them. We stole a diamond from the museum, and froze the guard."   
  
Travers sighed hard. He could recite this story word for word. There had to be something there. Some small clue they'd missed.   
  
"I told you everything. If you don't believe me, listen to the tapes. Watch the video." His face was on fire. Warren touched the skin under his eye and winced.   
  
"We've searched your place in Sunnydale. There were no tapes. There were no videos. Do you see our problem?" Shackleford gripped Warren's shoulders, squeezing the muscles tightly.   
  
"Look, man, I don't know what you're looking for. I wanted Buffy dead. When she got knocked up, it seemed like the perfect opportunity. Would have worked too if the demons hadn't been afraid of that stupid kid."   
  
Travers sat up, finally interested in the show. Now, this was something new. He rapped lightly on the glass.   
  
Shackleford glared at Warren as he left the room. As soon as he exited, Warren fell to the floor, sobbing hysterically.   
  
It wasn't supposed to end like this. He was gonna be rich and powerful. Now his life was going to end with him pissing his pants in a tiny room, only god knew where. At least, Buffy was dead. That thought cheered him greatly.   
  
"Ask him which kid were they afraid of. Then, I want you on the next plane to New Orleans. I want my best person tailing the newlyweds."   
  
Warren scrambled into a corner as Shackleford re-entered the room. "What? I told you everything I know."   
  
"Which kid were they afraid of?" He lifted Warren up by the collar.   
  
Warren looked puzzled. "Kid? What kid?"   
  
Shackleford's eyes narrowed into slit. Warren nodded his head. "Oh, that kid. Dawn, the slayer's sister."   
  
  
  
April 23rd   
  
The three-story house on Canal Street was unassuming, except for the large banana tree in the front yard. Françoise's grandfather had planted the samplings when she was a child, and now the tree covered one side of the house. Its leaves huge and shading, which was the reason Françoise gave the room to Spike and Buffy. It would allow them to open the curtains in their room during the day, without exposing Spike to the sun's deadly rays. The soft light from outside cast shadows about the room, falling carelessly, but harmlessly on the sleeping couple.   
  
They had arrived on Sunday, late, due to a two-hour rain delay in LA. Both felt the pull of their former sire and lover, but ignored it. This was their story, not his, and neither were anxious to expose their new marriage and unborn child to Angel's expected scorn and disapproval. So they sat in the airport, kissing and talking, like any married couple. When they finally boarded the plane, Buffy was barely awake. Spike thought she might fall asleep standing, but the flight attendants took pity on them, and allowed them to board first. As soon as Spike sat down, Buffy curled up beside him, and was snoring.   
  
The laughter of the garbage men working on the street below woke Spike. He opened his eyes, squinting as he took in his surroundings. Turning his head, slightly, careful not to wake the blonde nestled at his side, he checked the clock on the bedside table. 10:05. They had stayed out pretty late last night. After dinner, they took in a burlesque show. Buffy gleefully told him, she'd always wanted to see one, so he took her to the Canal Bus Stop Bar & Grill. The dancers asked her to join them on stage, and she did, shocking the audience by kicking her leg high in the air. Of course, she had to hold her stomach to do it, but the dancers and audience appreciated the effort. Spike merely shook his head, and kissed her.   
  
"My, my Pet, aren't we still flexible." He teased.   
  
Buffy grinned. "What? I never told you I was an ice skater?" Spike wiggled his brows, and told her they try that leg kick later.   
  
Spike smiled at the memory of what they had done later that night. Buffy stirred in her sleep, burrowing her head further in Spike's embrace. "Any closer, Pet and you'll be under my skin." He whispered, placing a soft kiss to her temple. She was under his skin, in his blood. She was his wife, the mother of his child. Could his unlife be any better? No, it wasn't possible. To be given such gifts after spending so long taking life was a blessing and a curse. Buffy, Dawn, and Bitty were his world. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. If he was the one that had been infected, then let him live this hallucination.   
  
He turned on his side, studying the face of the woman who'd captured his heart, gave him a soul. A year ago, he was lost, adrift in the pain and horror of her death. He'd felt those same feelings multiplied ten-fold when she and Bitty had been so close to death. Today, he couldn't imagine being happier. He was centered, settled. Buffy did that for him. She was his anchor.   
  
He stared at her hand resting on the pillow. He reached out, tracing the simple gold band with his fingertips. How could something so small symbolize something so powerful?   
  
Spike smiled as Buffy's fingers moved under his. Her eyes opened, and he was again confronted with the beauty and mystery that was his mate. Her eyes held so much of what she was feeling, and his heart felt a jolt from the love he saw reflected in them.   
  
"Hey, hubby." She said, reaching up to plant a kiss on his lips.   
  
"Hey, wife."   
  
"What time is it?" Buffy's hand strayed to her stomach, caressing her daughter as she slept.   
  
"A little after ten. Are you hungry?" Spike asked, swinging his legs off the bed.   
  
Buffy considered the two possible answers to that question as she gazed appreciatively at Spike's naked body. On the one hand, she was starving. And on the other hand, she really wanted to continue with their activities from the night before, or was it morning of. Bitty gave her the answer she was searching for by sending a kick to her kidneys.   
  
"Your daughter wants food." Buffy smirked, rubbing the latest area of attack. "She's getting really good with the kidney punches." She remarked, allowing Spike to pull her off the bed.   
  
"I'll go down and see if there's anything to eat in the kitchen." Spike opened the door at the same time, a short, brown haired woman with a "Who Dat?" t-shirt and jeans on, was knocking.   
  
They both jumped, startled by the other's appearance. Spike recovered first, extending his hand to the woman. "Good morning, Françoise." He said.   
  
"Good morning, Spike. I take it you had a good dinner. " She asked, mesmerized by blueness of Spike's eyes.   
  
"Yes, we did. Thank you for recommending Antoine's. The food was delicious."   
  
"It is a N'awlins landmark. Still the best after all these years."   
  
"Spike, could you see if they have any banana peppers? I really would like some of those." Buffy came out of the bathroom, her eyes closed as she struggled to pull her hair into a ponytail.   
  
"Ah, Pet." Spike started, then stopped because he really didn't know what to say. "Buff, we have company."   
  
Buffy stopped in her tracks, backpedaling into the bathroom as quickly as possible. Spike grinned at Francoise, who couldn't help but grin back at him.   
  
Spike pulled a shirt out of his bag, handing it to Buffy through the cracked door. A second later, a red-faced Slayer came out of the bathroom. "Francoise, I didn't realize you were here."   
  
"Never you mind, my dear. If I had your body, I'd walked around naked too." She laughed as she walked her middle-aged body inside their room. Spike closed the door behind her and going to stand beside Buffy.   
  
"You're being kind. I have a basketball for a stomach." Buffy laughingly told her, but the way she stroked her stomach, told Françoise she didn't mind.   
  
"A beautiful basketball." Spike commented, kissing Buffy lightly on the nose.   
  
Francoise smiled warmly, watching the couple, and knew this was what her uncle had dreamt of, a day when vampires and slayers, mortal enemies would once again find love. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. They needed to get on the road, if they were going to get to Lafayette in time for the pig roast tonight.   
  
"Francoise, what is it?" Buffy asked, concerned etched on her face.   
  
"Before your arrival, I debated bringing the diary here for you to see. I wanted to give you time to enjoy yourselves in our city before burdening you with past. But the time has come for you to meet your destiny." She told them.   
  
"Call me selfish. My family has lived with the knowledge that one day this day would come, when the Prophecy child would be conceived. They want to meet you." She said simply.   
  
"We want to meet them." Buffy said, looking up at Spike. Even if he doesn't, he's going to.   
  
"They're not here, though. You're Cajun." Spike stated.   
  
"Very perceptive. Yes, my family lives in Lafayette."   
  
"How far away is it?" Buffy asked, her eyes darting to the sunlight streaming through the branches of the tree.   
  
"It's a two-hour drive. Michel's car has been outfitted for such a trip. Spike will be quite safe." She said, answering Buffy's silent question.   
  
Spike smiled down at Buffy. She worried about him. He worried about her. It was a never-ending cycle, and he loved it. "When do we leave?" He asked.   
  
"In a hour. We have a light brunch prepared for you. So get dressed and come on down." Francoise winked at Buffy as she walked out the door. Buffy looked down at her near-nakedness and groaned.   
  
"Why is it I never look Slayery when it counts?"   
  
Spike snickered, leaning down to suck on her bottom lip. "Let's shower. It'll save time."   
  
"Yeah. Where have I heard that before?" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
  
  
Giles said goodbye to Buffy, glad to hear they were finally going to get the diary. Since they left, he hadn't been able to shake the feeling that something was wrong. He knew he shouldn't worry. There had been no sign of Warren in California since the shooting. Andrew and Jonathan were in custody on a variety of charges. Jonathan had turned state's witness, notifying the police about the true circumstances of Katrina's death. If Warren ever showed his face back in town, he'd be facing a murder charge. If Giles ever saw him again, he was dead.   
  
He smiled as he remembered the look on Buffy's face as they said their goodbyes on Sunday. She literally glowed with happiness, and Spike had too, though he was still reluctant to show his true feelings around the Scoobies.   
  
Giles almost felt as if his duty as a father had been completed. He'd raised his child, got her married to a reasonably decent man, vampire, whatever. He knew Buffy had all she would ever need for a happy life. Then, why couldn't he shake this feeling that something evil was lurking around the corner waiting for them.   
  
Anya's laughter broke him out of his reverie. She was simply quite beautiful when she laughed, and lately she'd been doing a lot more of that. Or maybe, it was the fact he finally noticed what a delightful person she could be. She and Dawn were busily reading the latest women's magazine, taking a test designed to cause any man to quake in his shoes. The dreaded compatibility test. They'd already forced him to take it, and now they were answering the female portion of the test. Willow and Tara had taken it, but said the results would be moot since they liked women.   
  
Dawn gasped and looked with laughing eyes at Giles. Anya closed the book abruptly, and walked to the back office. Giles didn't have a chance to ask what had happened because the phone rang.   
  
"Hello, you've reached the Magic Box. How may I help you?"   
  
"Giles, it's Olivia." Giles smiled warmly.   
  
"Olivia, how are things in merry ol' England?" He said, pouring himself another cup of tea.   
  
"Travers knows about Buffy's pregnancy." She stated quickly.   
  
Giles set the kettle down, afraid he'd drop it to the floor. "Could you repeat what you just said?" He asked, throwing an anxious glance towards Dawn. He moved so he was in a corner, and out of view.   
  
"Travers knows. I don't know how long he's known, but he does. A surveillance team was sent to Sunnydale." Olivia scanned the crowd, making sure no one was listening too intently.   
  
"But how?" Giles stammered, trying to recall his actions of a month ago. "We were very careful."   
  
"Giles, luv, listen. I can't talk too long. This is all I know. When you went to the archives to get Jayme's diary, it was red flagged. Anyone requesting it was to be reported immediately to Travers. The warning was overlooked until someone noticed Willow's attempt to hack into Jayme's files. After that, the whole thing snowballed."   
  
Giles took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Travers knew of Buffy's pregnancy and about the Prophecy, but he would being the head of the Council. "You said a surveillance team was sent here. Do you know if they are still here."   
  
Olivia shook her head. "No, I don't. Are you thinking they might be in New Orleans with Buffy and Spike?"   
  
"Yes, I am. I hate to ruin her honeymoon, but she must be on guard."   
  
"Look, Rupert, I have to go. I'll call you later." Olivia quickly shut off her phone, throwing it into her bag. Travers walked by, tilting his head in greeting to her.   
  
"Of course." Giles said distracted.   
  
"What's going to ruin Buffy's honeymoon?" Anya asked softly. Giles nearly dropped the phone, so startled he was by her presence. He looked around to see if Dawn heard her, but she was engrossed in her magazine.   
  
"Not here, Anya." Giles said, escorting her into the training room.   
  
Anya stood with her hands clasped in front of her, waiting for Giles to finish rubbing non-existent lint off his glasses.   
  
"The Council knows about Buffy. They've sent someone to watch her. I .." He stammered.   
  
"Want to call Buffy and warn her." She finished for him.   
  
Giles nodded, his mind on a hundred different things. "She has to be on guard. Who knows what Travers might do?"   
  
"If he wanted her dead, he could have gotten to her in the hospital." Anya took him by the hand, and guided him to the couch. Giles felt like a four-year old being comforted by his mother. But Anya looked nothing like his dear old Mum.   
  
Anya sat him down on the couch, and joined him.   
  
"Yes, that's true. I hadn't thought of that." Giles admitted.   
  
"Maybe he was waiting to see if Warren would succeed. You can tell Buffy to watch her back, but they have to get that diary and whatever else Charles Jayme left for them. And they are newlyweds. They need to be able to have a little vacation from fighting the good fight."   
  
"What could Travers be waiting for? If the baby is born, the prophecy is fulfilled or maybe it's enough that she was conceived." Anya waited while Giles mumbled through different theories and thoughts. She rubbed his hands while he talked, all the while surprised he allowed the contact.   
  
Giles looked up sheepishly, realizing he'd ignored Anya's presence, while reveling in the feel of her hands on his. She looked so beautiful, Giles forgot his troubles for a moment. He wanted to reach out and kiss her to thank her for listening to him, but he didn't. That didn't stop Anya from doing it though.   
  
When she pulled back, Giles' eyes were wide with amazement. "I got tired of waiting." She said shyly.   
  
"Oh. Sorry about that." He said, kicking himself for not being more eloquent.   
  
Anya stood up, embarrassed. "I'll go get the others." She said, avoiding his gaze.   
  
"Anya, wait." He said, grasping her hand as he stood. "I…" He stammered, staring at his partner, his friend, her head hung low.   
  
"Oh, for goodness sake, this is ridiculous." He said, taking her head in his hands, and lowering his mouth to hers. Anya's arms went around his neck, clutching him tightly as her mouth opened under his. Their tongues touched tentatively, almost shyly, until Anya's body became pliant and molded itself to Giles'. They both remembered the kiss from before, and how right it seemed at the time. The same feeling overcame them this time, and they gave into it.   
  
  
Anya glanced shyly at Giles as she patted her hair, and straightened her clothes. Okay, they kissed. She could act normally. She was a 1000 year old woman. She could handle the butterflies and weak knees. Just because he was a terrific kisser, and she hadn't felt that big of jolt through her system since she turned Olaf into a troll. No, she could walk out front, and act as if nothing had happened. Yeah, right. Who was she kidding?   
  
Giles had to shake himself. He was not some young buck experiencing his first kiss. He was a forty-four year old man. He was a Watcher and a business owner. By god, he was British. Stoicism was in his blood. But by the blood, she was an exciting, vibrant woman. But this being Sunnydale, their personal relationship, as limited and new as it was, would have to wait.   
  
"Anya, uh, I enjoyed that." He said, smiling.   
  
"I did too, Giles. Or do I call you Rupert since we've shared bodily fluids?"   
  
Giles grinned broadly at her bluntness. It was refreshing, and endearing. He walked over to her, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Call me whatever you like, Anya."   
  
"We'd better get out there before they come barreling in here." She said, squeezing his hand.   
  
"Yes, we should. I still don't know what, if anything to say to Buffy."   
  
"We'll figure something out."   
  
  
  
The door to the kitchen swung open, and Buffy and Spike peered inside to find Françoise and Michel sitting at the table, which was laden with food, and what Spike sincerely hoped was blood.   
  
"Buffy, Spike, have a seat." Francoise said, her smile warm and inviting.   
  
Spike pulled out the chair for Buffy to sit. Her mouth watered at the sight of the shrimp salad and bread. Bitty gave her a soft kick of approval. Spike sat next to her, still hesitant to drink his lunch in front of strangers.   
  
"Don't be shy, Spike. We have had other vampires stay with us. We're used to the sight."   
  
Michel nodded along with his mother. "I hope those two guys didn't disturb you." He commented, taking a swig of the cold mint tea.   
  
"What two guys?" Spike asked cautiously. " We didn't see anyone when we came out." Spike informed him.   
  
"Two guys were up on your floor asking about available rooms." Michael said, wondering why his mother was looking at him so intensely.   
  
"Michel, did they say which room they were in now?" Françoise asked, her Cajun more pronounced as she spoke to her son.   
  
"No, Mama. Why? What's the problem?"   
  
Buffy put her fork down, staring at Françoise. "Is there a problem, Françoise?" Spike reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze.   
  
"I don't want to alarm you, but two men checked in yesterday, and they were asking which rooms had the least amount of sunlight. They said they wanted a room in the shade. I told them those rooms had already been reserved, and gave them another room. I thought nothing of it, until Michel mentioned finding two men on your floor."   
  
"It could be nothing, Pet. I'll give Giles a call and see if he's heard anything. Don't worry." Spike cupped her chin, planting a kiss on her temple. "Feed my little girl, and I'll be right back. Do you have a phone I can use?" He asked, getting up.   
  
"I'll show you." Michel pushed the door opened and took Spike into the office.   
  
  
  
Buffy stared at the shrimp before stabbing it with the fork. Françoise regarded the small woman, noting the worry on her face.   
  
"Buffy, please do not worry. You are safe here."   
  
Buffy shook her head, sadly. "I'm not safe anywhere, except with Spike."   
  
"Yes, you are. He loves you very much. I can tell." She said, patting Buffy's hand. "Eat. There is nothing you can do on an empty stomach."   
  
Buffy smiled tightly, but dug in to the salad. She was famished, and Françoise was right. She would be of no use if she fainted away from hunger.   
  
"Françoise, what should I expect from the diary? I'm trying to be strong and everything, but this is my baby, and I'm scared for her, for all of us."   
  
"Buffy, I have only read the diary once myself. What I know about it comes from my grandpapa and my mother. It is a story of a man at odds with his conscience and his sense of duty. It is the story of a young girl, who had to grow up too soon, and died too young. But it is also about hope. My great-uncle was not perfect. He tried to right a wrong." She concluded.   
  
  
  
"At least we know, Rupert. I agree with Anya, they would have made their move by now if they wanted Buffy dead. Not saying they don't, but they may be waiting to see what's in the diary." Spike said, scrubbing his chin.   
  
"What are you going to tell her?" Giles asked.   
  
"The truth. We don't lie to each other. She needs to know."   
  
"Whatever you think is best, Spike. She is your wife." Giles added with a smile.   
  
"Yes, she is. We probably won't get a chance to read it till tomorrow. I know Buffy will want to talk to you after she does, though."   
  
"That's fine. I'll stay at the house tonight with Dawn and the girls. Just to make sure the Council doesn't try to get to Buffy through Dawn." Dawn looked up at the sound of her name, and pointed towards the phone.   
  
"Spike, Dawn wants to talk to you. We'll speak later." Dawn grabbed the phone.   
  
"Hey, Giles told us what's going on. You and Buffy okay?"   
  
"Yeah, Bit. You keep close to the witches and Giles. Warren and his crew may be out of the picture, but the Council is just as deadly."   
  
"I know worry-wort. You just take care of Buffy and Bitty. I'm not worried. We've faced the Council before. We've beaten them at their own game. We can do it again. Tell Buffy I love her. Oh, and I love you too." She said, hanging up.   
  
Spike could only shake his head at the receiver. He wished he had the Bit's optimism, but when it came to humans, such as the Council of Watchers, his bravado took a back seat to realism.   
  
  
  
"Shackleford, our cover's been blown." Dewey told his boss as they pulled away from the curb. Shackleford rubbed his eye, and then quick as a snake, his hand grasped the muscles at Dewey's neck, pinching them till his eyes watered.   
  
"What did I say? Tail them, and nothing else. You've only been here 24 hours, and you've already been made.   
  
Dewey gasped. "We're not sure. The owner's son caught us up on their floor. We made up some story. I don't know if he bought it. They haven't kicked us out, so we may be in the clear."   
  
Shackleford released his painful grip on Dewey's neck, and sat back calmly in his seat. "Very well, we wait and see. Have they left the hotel or met with anyone other than Francoise Hemmings?"   
  
"No, sir. They got in very late last night, and didn't awaken till just a few hours ago. Lande is watching them now, but at last report, they were having a lunch. The vampire went into the office to make a phone call, but Lande wasn't able to hear what was said or who he spoke to."   
  
Dewey chanced a glance at Shackleford and found the man staring blankly ahead. Dewey had worked with Shackleford long enough to know he needed to keep his mouth closed. He drove to a small seedy motel, not too far from the B & B. Shackleford wanted to be within walking distance, but not too close that his marks would become familiar with his face.   
  
"Call me in 1 hour. I want a full report." Shackleford pulled his duffle out of the back seat, and slammed the door close. Dewey let out the breath he'd been holding, and pulled away, grateful that the only injury he'd sustained was a bruised muscle.   
  
  
  
"Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit." Dewey mumbled. They were gone. The Slayer and her vampire were gone, and they had no idea where they were. By the time, he'd gotten back to the house, Lande had lost them. A quick search of their room, revealed no information as to where they went.   
  
Shackleford would blame him. As the leader, he had to be responsible for his man. He dreaded waking Shackleford with the news, but he had to. If there was anyone who could track them down, it would be him. Dewey's hand shook as he pulled out his cellphone. He punched the memory code for Shackleford's mobile and waited.   
  
"You lost them. I know. They are on their way to Hemmings' family home in Lafayette. Pick me up in 15 minutes, and don't be late."   
  
"Yes, sir." Dewey said with a sense of dread. He cast a harsh glare at Lande, and told him to get his stuff. They were going on a little trip.   
  
  
  
Buffy watched the landscape change as they left the hustle and bustle of the city. Gone were the strip malls and fast food joints littering the landscape outside of New Orleans, they were going south, deeper into the roots of Louisana. To the places where time stood still, and the people were less complicated. As the scenery changed and the foliage got thicker, Buffy could understand why Charles Jayme chose this place to settle. Here he could escape. Here he could forget what happened in Paris, and in London, and concentrate on alleviating his guilt.   
  
"What are you thinking Luv? Spike asked, stroking her back, lazily.   
  
"How beautiful and peaceful it is here. How easy it would be to forget when all you see is nature."   
  
Spike heard the awe in her voice, and smiled. Buffy was a city girl. She'd probably never seen this many trees, this much greenery in her life, unless she spent a lot of time at the botanical gardens. He had been born in the city, too, but his time was very different from hers. He'd lived through the changes industry and progress brought on the world. It no longer surprised him or wowed him. But hearing her amazement, brought some of the innocence of his youth back.   
  
"This was the perfect place for him to come." She continued. Spike didn't have to ask who the he was.   
  
"You can never fully escape your past." He said, looking out the tinted window. When Spike first saw the car, the thought passed that Buffy would be a widow longer than she'd been a wife. But the tint had been specially done, with an aluminum base which blocked out the sun's rays without making the care look weird.   
  
"Are we talking about Charles Jayme or you?" Buffy asked, caressing his face.   
  
"Him. You've helped me to see that a man is judged by what he does today, not by what he did last week, or month ago or even a century ago."   
  
"Have I told you I loved you today?"   
  
Spike thought about all the looks and touches she'd bestowed on him in the few hours they'd been awake. Words didn't matter so much when you could feel it, touch it, taste it, surrounding you like a shroud.   
  
"Nope, but you can if you want to."   
  
"I love you"   
  
"I love you, too."   
  
  
  
Buffy stared at the house in front of her, and smiled. She'd seen movies where they depicted the lifestyle of the Cajun people, their houses and their customs. Never had she imagined it was the truth. The house was a rambling wood shackled house, that looked as if it was the original home of Charles Jayme. She felt the strength of the place, though. Knew it was ingrained in the people. No wonder the Cajuns were chosen to keep the prophecy safe. They were the only ones who could.   
  
"Spike, wake up. We're here." Spike smiled in his sleep, his hand reaching up to cup Buffy's breast. She hissed and smacked his hand away.   
  
Buffy looked up, fearful Michel or Françoise had seen Spike groping her. She was relieved to see their attention focused on negotiating the wooden bridge leading up to the house. Keeping her eyes on them, she allowed her hand to drift down his stomach to his crotch. She gave him a squeeze and heard him moan. Sure she had his attention, she whispered hotly. "If you ever want me to do that again, stop faking, and wake up."   
  
Spike sat up quickly, his eyes clear and mischievous. "You are so gonna get it later, Pet." He said, leaning down to lick her ear. Françoise turned around to tell them about the welcoming committee on the porch, but she only saw Spike whispering in Buffy's ear, for which Buffy was eternally grateful.   
  
"Mama, Grandmere has invited everyone." Michel commented, pulling the car around to the back. The only space to park was under a Willow tree. The good thing about that was not only the shading it provided, but also its proximity to porch. Spike would be able to run the short distance into the house with no problems.   
  
"Are you ready?" Francoise asked, lightly.   
  
"As ready as we'll ever be." Buffy answered, stepping out of the car, and into the sunlight. "Here we go, Bitty."   
  
  
  
Xander paced back and forth in front of the window, checking the street every now and then.   
  
"Do sit down, Xander. If they are watching us, do you really think they'll not notice you staring out the window?" Giles chided. He wondered if his reaction was due to concern for Buffy or guilt for kissing Anya.   
  
"Sorry, Giles. Just hate knowing the Council's been out there the whole time watching us, and we didn't know it." Xander said, taking a seat next to Anya. He tried to look into her face, but she was staring intently at Giles, listening to him discuss their options.   
  
"We have to act as if we know nothing. I'm going to try and call Olivia again. See what she's found out. In the meantime, I'm staying at the house tonight with Dawn." He said, smiling at her.   
  
"We can have a sleepover." Anya piped in. Giles' eyes widened, and the rest just shook their heads at her suggestion.   
  
"Ah, An, why would we do that? Now, that's suspicious behavior." Xander quipped.   
  
"I think it's a good idea." Tara said. "We've done it before. And we really do have a valid reason. Did you forget we're supposed to be working on the nursery tonight?" Tara clasped Willow's hand under the table.   
  
"That's right, guys. We only have a few more days before Buffy and Spike return." Dawn said, pulling her to-do list out of her bag. Anya nodded her approval, glad to know Dawn was keeping up with the good habits she'd taught her. "We still need to finish putting the wallpaper up, and assemble the crib."   
  
"This is good people. We have a plan." Anya said, hoping to get them up and moving out of the store so she could wrap her arms around Giles again.   
  
Giles got up from the table, his hand accidentally brushing Anya's shoulder. They both started, and Giles hurried away, fearful he'd pull her out of her chair and kiss her senseless, Xander be damned.   
  
Anya got up from the table, too, as a customer came in. Xander touched Willow's hand. "Will, can I talk to you in the back?"   
  
Willow nodded. "Yeah, sure, Xander."   
  
Tara reluctantly let her hand go. Willow closed the door to the training room, her face concerned. "What's up, Xander? You're not keeping anything from Giles, are you?"   
  
Xander's face showed his surprise and innocence. "No, no. This has nothing to do with Giles and the Council. I wanted to ask you about Anya."   
  
Willow hopped up on the pummel horse, looking down into Xander's expectant face. "What about Anya?"   
  
"Do you think things between us are getting better?"   
  
"Better in what sense, Xander? In the sense, she doesn't want your intestines as a garter or in the sense that she's no longer staring daggers at you?"   
  
"Ah, neither of those is close to what I was thinking." Xander quipped, but his stomach did a little lurch visualizing his insides as a garter belt.   
  
"Oh," Willow said, grinning. "I don't think she hates you, but Xander it's only been three weeks since Buffy's shooting. You've got to give her time. Don't rush things." Willow swung her feet.   
  
Xander sat down heavily on the couch. "You know this epiphany stuff is great, but what if it doesn't work. What if she doesn't want to get back together?"   
  
Willow hopped down, joining him on the couch. She laid her hand on his shoulder. "You'll survive. You may have to settle for her friendship, and a limited one at that. I don't know what Anya is going to do. I never thought Tara would take me back, but she did. And look at Buffy and Spike. If they aren't the poster children for forgiveness, then no one is."   
  
Xander nodded. "I know, but all of you started out as friends. Anya and I were never really friends. We went straight for the nookie. I'm just afraid we have nothing to build on."   
  
Willow sat up, grabbing Xander's hands as she did. "If Anya doesn't take you back, will you go back to the drinking, self-absorbed Xander of a month ago?" She stared deeply into his eyes.   
  
"No." He said. "No!" He said more forcefully. "I don't want to go back to the person I was."   
  
Willow threw her arm around his shoulder. "That's all you can do. Take care of yourself first. The rest will fall into place."   
  
  
  
"Travers sent a surveillance team to New Orleans to trail Buffy. I don't think he's much interested in what you're doing in Sunnydale." Olivia admitted.   
  
"Does he know about the diary? The real diary?" Giles asked.   
  
"No. He suspects there may be another one, but he doesn't know for sure. And get this, Rupert. He thinks the Prophecy wasn't complete. He believes there was a part of it that the monks didn't translate." Olivia sat at her desk, tapping her pen against a book.   
  
"That would explain why he hasn't tried to kill Buffy." Giles commented, taking his glasses off and rubbing them clean with his handkerchief.   
  
"Yes, it would. There's something else. I don't have confirmation on this, but Travers has been making a lot of day trips to a house in Newcastle. No one knows who's staying there or why. It's a sort of safe house. I'll try to find out who's there, but.."   
  
"Warren." Giles interrupted. "It makes perfect sense. Travers' people probably picked him up the night of the heist. That bastard!" Giles screamed.   
  
"Rupert, why would he help Warren?" Olivia asked.   
  
"I'll tell you why." Giles stated angrily. "To further his own agenda. To assist him in preventing the baby's birth. He won't even try to understand there may be a positive outcome to her birth."   
  
Olivia could say nothing, understanding Giles' anger with Travers. The man was closed-minded and refused to see anything other than what he wanted.   
  
"Olivia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper."   
  
"I understand, Rupert. You're worried about Buffy, so am I."   
  
"Well, there's nothing to be done until Buffy calls. She's not in New Orleans at the moment. She went to meet Charles Jayme's descendents. We'll just have to wait until she contacts us." He said, morosely.   
  
  
  
Buffy was nearly in tears after talking with Françoise's mother. The elderly woman, named Marie, had pulled Buffy to her ample breast, stroking her hair. "Mon petite. We have waited a very long time for you to arrive. But my aren't you a tiny one, even with the child weighing you done."   
  
Spike was worried all the pressure was going to start to wear on Buffy, but she was a trooper. She had lived with being the Chosen One for six years. She could survive this. He hoped.   
  
"You have chosen a fine man to impregnate you." Buffy choked on her laugh, watching Spike's eyes bulge. She didn't think he'd ever been shocked by anything, and she was only too happy to witness this bit of embarrassment.   
  
"Ah, thank you." Buffy said. She saw Francoise out the corner of her eye, shaking her head at her mother's bluntness.   
  
"After two hundred years of waiting, it's finally here." Marie said, guiding Buffy into the large dining room. Inside, were roughly thirty people, all staring at Buffy and Spike with wonder in their eyes. Spike immediately went to Buffy's side.   
  
"Spike, you don't have to worry. They are all family members." Francoise told them, noting the way Spike held himself.   
  
"I always worry, when it's Buffy." He admitted sheepishly. "It's a hard habit to break."   
  
  
  
Spike had to wipe at his eyes to keep the tears welled up there from falling. I thought the Bronze's wings were spicy. That thought didn't stop him from taking another taste of the jambalaya,though.   
  
"You're going to be sick." Buffy remarked, as she sucked the head of a crawfish. If she wasn't pregnant, she knew she'd never touch the nasty little sucker, but Bitty had strange tastes.   
  
"That's the great thing about being dead. You don't have to worry about stomach aches." He said with a wink.   
  
Marie heard his comment and cackled. Buffy couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't believe this family had taken them in, treated them like their own. They regaled them with stories of gator fights and moonshine stills, of hard times on the river when the oil refineries came along. It was fascinating and a little humbling. Her life seemed infinitesimal in the face of their history. Françoise waited till the plates had been cleared, and the music started, before retrieving an old padlock box and bringing it into the kitchen. She set the box down on the table and handed the key to Buffy.   
  
Buffy stared at the key, weighing it in her hand. It wasn't heavy. It was definitely larger than any key she'd ever seen. It was what this key opened that made her hand fall to the table. It was going to literally open a Pandora's Box. Once the box was opened, there would be no turning back. All the secrets, all the lies the Council had kept hidden for over 200 years would be exposed. Spike squeezed her arm, and she turned to look at him, smiling tightly. His eyes held hers and she felt his strength and love. They'd faced worse. They'd lived worse. This would be no different.   
  
Her hand shook as she placed the key inside the old lock. She turned it and the lock swung open.   
  
"I'll leave you to it." Françoise said as she walked out the kitchen.   
  
Spike closed his eyes briefly. Afraid of the answers, afraid not to ask the questions.   
  
Buffy pushed the top back, and peeked inside. There were faded pictures of Martine inside, along with two books. One was the official Watcher's diary, the other was Martine's personal diary. Buffy handed the items to Spike, and rooted around till she touched on a dry piece of paper. She pulled it out as well. It was a rolled parchment, very old and in a language she didn't know.   
  
"Does this look familiar?" Buffy asked Spike, handing him the parchment.   
  
"Yeah, the same symbols were used in the book where we found the prophecy. Do you think this is the original or an addendum?"   
  
Buffy laughed. "An addendum, sweetie. Do you think they went 'oh, I forgot to mention this'?"   
  
"Smart ass." He retorted back. "So, that's Martine. She was beautiful."   
  
"Yes, she was." She said wistfully. "So, where do we start?" She asked, placing the pictures to the side.   
  
"I think you should read her diary. You have a connection with her, Pet. You are the only one who can understand what was going through her mind. You are the Slayer. She was the Slayer. You're pregnant. She was pregnant."   
  
Buffy nodded. "Have I told you how freaky it is that you're so observant? It's really attractive on you, but still a little creepy."   
  
"Thanks, Pet. I'll take that as the off-handed compliment, you meant it to be." Spike winked at her. "I'll start with Jayme's diary. Since Giles was the one who translated the Prophecy, we'll take this back to Sunnydale with us." He said, holding up the rolled paper.   
  
  
  
"Are you going to read it or stare at it?" Spike asked as Buffy sat unmoving. Martine's diary was in the same place it'd been a half hour earlier. He watched her from the doorway. The steel cords of the Zedeco music wafted in, lending an eerie feel to the night.   
  
Buffy looked up, a wry smile on her face. "It's her diary, Spike. Martine's own words. It seems a little intrusive."   
  
"I think she'd understand if you read it. In fact, it seems as if she's trying to communicate with you anyway. This is just another means of doing that." He said, pushing off , and coming to sit behind Buffy in the huge chair. She sighed as she leaned back.   
  
"If it's going to upset you, don't read it. We can take it back with us, and have Rupert go over it."   
  
"It's not so much that it'll upset me. I'm a walking, talking bundle of nerves Spike. I get teary trying to decide what shirt to wear. I just don't want anything to happen to you or Bitty. I don't want you to get upset. Martine died, Spike. Her baby died, and I feel a connection to them. I just.."   
  
"Shh. You're not Martine. I'm not Henri."   
  
"I know. She tried to make me see that in my dream." Spike reared back slightly puzzled by that statement.   
  
"What dream?"   
  
Spike pulled Buffy into his lap, her head on his shoulder, her fingers linked with his.   
  
"I can't believe I didn't remember it until now. It was right before I woke up in the hospital."   
  
"Well, we have been busy with other things." Spike teased her.   
  
"Yeah, other things." Buffy grinned, holding his left hand up. She kissed the gold band on his hand, sighing as she did.   
  
"So, tell me about this dream."   
  
"I think I was in heaven." Spike's arms tightened around her waist. "The baby was gone. I thought I'd failed her, and you." Buffy sniffled.   
  
"Then, Martine appeared and she had a baby in her arms. It was Bitty." Spike stared blankly ahead. His mind replaying memories he'd tried hard to repress in the last 3 weeks.   
  
"She told me that love had saved Bitty, and that there was much left to do to protect her. She told me the diary was the key. The key would protect the baby." Buffy reached up, hugging Spike tightly around the neck.   
  
"So," Spike began, his voice heavy with effort to keep from crying. They'd been so close to dying. So close in fact, that Martine had been able to contact Buffy. "The diary will help us to protect Bitty, but how? Did Martine give any clues as to that?"   
  
Buffy stroked his head, feeling the tremors that racked his body. "No. She just said to rely on my friends and family, and they would show me the way."   
  
Spike nodded in her embrace. "Are you okay?" She asked, pulling back to caress the worry lines off his brow.   
  
"Yeah," he said gruffly. "Just hate hearing how close I was to losing you both."   
  
Buffy smiled softly. "But you didn't. I'm never leaving you again. No matter how tough things get. I'm not leaving."   
  
"Me neither. I love you, Pet. Always and forever."   
  
"Here and beyond." She said, paraphrasing their vows. 


	17. Return to the Past

A/N: This chapter isn't as long as usual. I wanted to introduce a few people and say goodbye to New Orleans. Hope you enjoy it. And I hope (ie cross your fingers) to have a new chapter up by Tues. I've been neglecting this story, and I plan on making it up to my fans. Thanks for sticking with me.   
  
  
Ch. 17: Return to the Past  
  
  
iMonday, June 21, 1787  
  
I have no choice but to put to pen my feelings and my experiences. At least that is what the obnoxious man who came to the farm all those months ago tells me. I hate what he has turned me into. A killer. A murderer. Nevermind, the things I kill deserve to die, but do I have the right to be their judge, jury, and executioner? I feel like the King, deciding who is worthy of life and who is not. I have blood on my hands. Green, blue, red liquid streams down my arms and over my body. My hair and skin reek of the slaughter of hundreds of demons, and I feel empty and hollow.   
  
IS THAT WHAT I SHOULD WRITE IN YOU, MY BELOVED DIARY!!!!   
  
This wasn't how my life was supposed to turn out. I was going to marry Christophe Lambert. He lives, sorry.. lived down the road from my uncle Pierre's farm. We grew up together. My first kiss came from him, and now he lies dead, blown to the winds. Those creatures turned him into my enemy. My lover, no longer.   
  
I must... go. I can't think right now. I'm so sorry, Christophe. I'm so sorry.   
  
  
Thursday, June 24  
  
He wants me to tell you I killed a Turok demon today. It was not hard to turn its neck and separate it from its body. The hard part was the hands and arms that tore at my clothes. When the fighting was done, I stood naked in the meadow. I was free.   
  
I'M DYING AND HE DOES NOT UNDERSTAND. I HATE WHAT I AM! HE REVELS IN IT. I AM A KILLER. I USED TO MILK COWS.  
  
I'm sorry. They don't want to read about me. About my feelings. The others that will follow they can't know the loneliness I feel.   
  
Monsieur Jayme... the Watcher.. the keeper, he is not so bad. He is not my Uncle Pepe. I miss him. I miss his awful cooking and his belly-rumbling laugh. I miss singing with him in the early morning, with dew wetting my underskirts.   
  
Jayme stares at me. Watches me. Hah, that is funny. He watches me. He is a Watcher. That is his job. And mine is to slay. I am good at my job. The Turok is dead.   
  
  
Tuesday, July 17th  
  
We are going to Paris. Jewel of France. Place of my birth. I told Jayme that and he stared hard at me. I think I am a burden to him. My mind wanders during the fights. I can't tell him its because my heart is empty. I feel nothing. I almost wish for death./i  
  
  
"I feel nothing. I almost wish for death." Buffy repeated. She turned her head, burying it in Spike's neck.   
  
Spike blinked back tears, and put the book down on the table. Martine was Buffy after her resurrection. The isolation and the hatred for what she'd become. He wrapped his arms tighter around Buffy and Bitty.   
  
"Spike, Spike. I need to breathe." Buffy told him, as she pushed back against his arms.   
  
Spike lessened his grip, but didn't take his arms from around her. "Sorry, Pet. I..."   
  
"I'm okay, Spike. It hit a little too close to home, but I'm fine. I'm better now. I have you." She said, putting her head back down on his chest.   
  
"And I'm not letting you go."   
  
"I'm counting on it." Buffy stared at the diary, and her heart ached for Martine. Buffy couldn't say if she would have felt any different if she'd been in Martine's shoes. When she was called, her only troubles were her parents' divorce and moving again. Martine lost everything. Her uncle, her home, and her lover.   
  
"She was so broken, Spike."   
  
"Yeah, but things got better. We know that much of the story. She met Henri, and they fell in love. We just have to get through this first year, and..." He said, unable to continue because the following year Martine and Henri would be dead.  
  
Buffy looked up, her eyes shadowed. "She died. They died. Nothing can change that. She told me in my dream that I wasn't to feel sorry for her because she'd loved. So, that's what I'll take from this. She found a truer love and it healed her. Like you healed me."   
  
She took his head in her hands and kissed him on the lips, his arms tightening around her waist, drawing her closer. Bitty decided her parents needed a little reminder of why they were reading these diaries, and kicked. They pulled apart breathlessly and stared in shock at Buffy's stomach. Like children in a candy store, they giggled with barely suppressed glee.   
  
Spike reached under Buffy's shirt and placed his hand on her belly. He could feel the thrumming of Bitty's heart and he smiled. Buffy was a little envious of the connection between father and daughter. Spike got to hear Bitty's heartbeat anytime he wanted to, and she didn't. But there were special Mommy things that Spike never got to experience, so she guessed they were even. Spike would never know the pleasure and honor she felt in carrying this small wonder in her body, knowing her life was connected to hers. Buffy knew if they never had another child, she would cherish these moments for the rest of her life.   
  
"Hey, little one. Did you have a nice nap? We haven't heard from you since this morning." Spike told her.   
  
"All those Cajun spices probably woke her up." Buffy stroked Spike's hair, marveling at the softness. "I hope she has your hair." She said out of the blue.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Your hair is much softer than mine. And how is that? You're dead. We use the same shampoo." Spike chuckled and kissed Buffy hard on the lips. "Don't be bitter. We're expected to live for centuries. Do you want us running around with bad hair?"   
  
"You're so vain, but I love you."   
  
"Ditto, luv." He said. Glad to have something as mundane as hair to talk about.   
  
"Do you want to continue? Or can I interest you in a whirl around the dance floor?" They could hear the soft strains of the Zedeco music wafting throughout the house.   
  
"Can we do both? Dance and then read?" Buffy struggled to stand up, finally having to get a push from Spike.   
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm glad one of remembered our French. Why didn't Francoise tell us the bloody book was in French?" Buffy complained half-heartedly. She could laugh about it now. When she'd opened the book and discovered she couldn't read it with her limited knowledge of French, she cursed and cried. Spike recognized the hormonal outburst and calmly picked the book up. To her utter embarassment and horror, Spike spoke French flawlessly. Of course, he would. She griped in her mind. He had to not only be right 90% of the time, but he had to be smarter than her too. So, she cried again at the injustice of it all.   
  
"I could remind you that I actually attended college, but that would only get me the floor tonight, and I'm still on my honeymoon." Spike joked, taking Buffy's hand and twirling her around. They laughed and swayed to the music, oblivious to the onlooker that had come into the kitchen.   
  
Francoise stood in the doorway, smiling with joy at the young couple. She was thrilled to see her little gamble worked. The contents of the diaries were not meant to be read by oneself, but with the lover's assistance. The books were their gift, not just for the Slayer, but for her mate as well. She closed the door to the living room, giving the lovers more privacy.  
  
"I wouldn't kick you out of bed, Spike." Buffy reassured him. "With it being so hot and humid here, I need your body to cool down."   
  
Spike pulled her closer till they were mere inches apart. "I thought I heated you up, luv. If I'm lacking in that department, I'll just have to try much, much harder." Buffy gulped, her tongue darting out to lick her dry lips.   
  
"Try harder. Please."   
  
  
  
Dewey peered through the mosquito netting, trying to get a closer look inside the house. They had state of the art equipment, but nature wasn't impressed. The vine from the swamp trees provided a thick cloak around the house, keeping the family safe from intruders, and intruders safe from the family, but Dewey and his team didn't know that. Holding the binoculars as best he could with his fingers taped together, he narrowed in on the shadows dancing across the front window.   
  
Dewey dropped the binoculars, cursing at the pain that shot up his hand. Damn Shackleford. He wasn't the one that had lost them. But Shackleford didn't discriminate in his punishment. Dewey was lucky it had only been his fingers, and the only reason it had been, was the fact they had to get on the road to catch up with the couple. Dewey couldn't wait till this job was over, and he could move on to the next one. Preferably one that didn't have anything to do with Shackleford and that organization he worked for.   
  
Shackleford crawled along the damp ground, moving closer to the side of the house. The people dancing and singing in the back yard were ignorant to the threat that lurked just outside of their sight. It would be so easy to slip inside the house, kill the vampire, and snatch the Slayer. Of course, she'd put up a fight, but he always came prepared, he thought patting the tranquilizer dart in his pocket. Buffy Summers would be on her way to England before the first cries of alarm could be shouted.   
  
It would be so easy.  
  
Shackleford listening to the sounds of the night, trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings so he could blend in unnoticed. Which wasn't possible out here. The people knew what belonged and what didn't, and unbeknownst to Shackleford, the Hemmings clan was well aware someone was trespassing on their land.   
  
Marie rocked in her chair, her corn pipe wedged between the few teeth she possessed. She hummed an old tune her mother used to sing to her as a child. She turned her head, never opening her eyes as she smelled the change in the air. Her nephew, Larue clapped his hands loudly as he backed over to where she sat.   
  
"Auntie, we have visitors. Should we give them a down-home welcome to the swamp."   
  
"Hush, child." Marie admonished, straining her elderly ears. She could hear them talking, their voices carried on the wind. Three men. She didn't like party crashers, especially when she was the one throwing the party. They had to be after the young ones inside. Well, that just wasn't going to do.   
  
"Larue, mon chere, I want you to go inside and tell Buffy and Spike to be ready to leave. Tell them not to worry. We will take care of these men." Marie swatted Larue on his butt as he passed and cackled loudly. Enough of a laugh that it carried across the bridge to Dewey and Lande.   
  
Spike caressed Buffy's back, turning the pages till they came to the new year. 1788.  
  
"Ready, Pet."  
  
"As I'll ever be." Buffy answered, laying her hand on Spike's stomach.   
  
  
iJanuary 1st, 1788  
  
A new year. A fresh start. At least, that is what Jayme tells me. He is excited about the new year. Says things have gotten better around the hellmouth, and soon he will be able to rejoin his family in England. I am jealous. He has a family. He has ties. He told me I could come. Meet his wife and his children, but I think not. If I get too attached to him, to them.... well, I don't want to hurt again. But enough blah. It is a New Year, and I have had too much to drink. It is early morning. Jayme is asleep. I am too excited to sleep. I will try, though. Good night, my friend. Good night.  
  
  
Jan 15th  
  
Sorry, I have not written. It has been a most unusual fortnight. There was a vampire pack on the outskirts of town. They had been attacking the village, taking a few victims each night. Jayme got word of them and sent me to clear them out. Well, I did. I fought them each and every night till there was but one left. A man. He... he should have died with the rest of them, but I could not kill him. We fought all night, till the first rays of the sun peeped over the hills. But did he run for cover? No. He stayed and stared at me, with eyes that seemed to pierce deep into my soul. I felt drawn to him, even as I raised my stake to kill him. We stood so close, he could have broken my neck in mere seconds, and I would not have known I was dead. The sun was my savior, my salvation, for it appeared behind my back. Then, and only then, did he flee./i   
  
"Now, we're getting somewhere." Spike said eagerly. Buffy peered up at him.  
  
"Spike. This isn't a romance novel." Buffy said, grinning at the look of horror on his face. Okay, scratch smut novels off his reading list.   
  
"No, it's a pattern. Don't you see, luv? They fought like we fought. No wonder they fell in love." Buffy couldn't argue with logic like that so she simply settled down for the rest of the story, steeling herself for the inevitable ending.   
  
"Aw, honey. That's so sweet."   
  
"Are you making fun of me, woman?" He said, his nose inches from hers.  
  
"Sure am. Want to fight?" Buffy said, threading her fingers through his hair.   
  
Spike looked around the room, fully intent on giving Buffy a good fight, when he saw one of the men they'd met earlier walk into the room.   
  
"Sorry to disturb ya'll, but Auntie Marie says to get your stuff together. There be some people out there, hiding, and we want to get you out of here as soon as possible."   
  
"What?" Buffy said, panicked. Spike lifted her out of his lap, and strode to the window.   
  
"Don't! Please. We have everything under control. We know where they are. How many of them hide in the swamp. We can smell them. We're taking bets to see which one gets taken by a gator." Larue grinned at the shocked expression on Buffy's face. "Oh, didn't you know? The place is surrounded by them. But we don't bother them, and they don't bother us. Now, those city folks outside. Well, me be thinking they gonna be dinner."   
  
"Couldn't happen to a nicer group, mate." Spike bent to pick up the diary, which had fallen to the floor. Buffy stood by, her hand draped protectively around her stomach. He could see the fire in her eyes and knew nothing was going to stop the explosion about to occur.  
  
"I'm sick of them. All of them." She said angrily. "First, Warren and his loser friends nearly kill me. Now, the people I'm supposed to work for are stalking me. What the hell is up with that? She's a baby. An innocent little baby, and.." Spike wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her brow.   
  
"They do not understand the prophecy because they do not want to." Francoise stated as she joined the three in the living room. "The child is peace, a bridge between the two worlds. Some are frightened by that, but it is only their own ignorance. Do not fret, Buffy and Spike. Your child will be born, and she will live a long life filled with love." Francoise cupped Buffy's chin.   
  
"Listen to my Francie. She is wise for her age." Marie said as she warbled into the room. Dewey frantically signaled to Shackleford and Lande that there was something going on.   
  
"It is time for you to go, my blessed children. We will take you by boat to the intercoastal. There my cousin, Bebe will pick you up. Ask him about his recipe for jambalaya. It's not as good as mine, but don't tell him that. He will take you to a safe place for the night. In the morning, all will be well. I promise you. Now, go out the back while we handle those folks out front." Buffy bent low to kiss the elderly woman.   
  
"We'll bring the baby back for a visit." Buffy told her. Spike stroked the old woman's face and whispered in her ear. "30 years earlier, and things might have been different, mon petite amore."  
  
"Damn right, vampire. I wouldn't let you out of bed."   
  
  
  
Lande swatted at the mosquitoes hovering around his head. At this point, he didn't much care if Shackleford fired him or not. He wasn't used to working in these conditions. Hell, no one was, save the people who lived in this miserable place.   
  
He was still smarting from Shackleford's earlier beating of him. If the girl and her husband slipped past them, more power to them. He was sick of this country and its people. Give him France any day over this new world. So caught up in his ramblings, Lande did not hear the crack of the small branches as they broke under the tremendous weight of the creature crawling through the underbrush. Gators may not have good vision, but they can detect heat and movement, and Lande's arm flailing drew the gator to him like an erne flapping on the surface of the water.   
  
The agonizing scream and gunfire that erupted from the west end of the house provided perfect cover for Buffy and Spike to slip unnoticed onto the platoon boat. Spike covered them with a blanket as they floated past the scene. He was glad Buffy couldn't see the body being dragged into the murky depths, the fingers still twitching.  
  
He felt Buffy trembling in his arms. "Hey, luv. We're okay. Just one of Travers' boys got spooked."   
  
Spike looked down into her eyes, and saw them filled with tears. "Oh, god. Buffy? Buffy, are you hit?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. It was the sound. The bullets. I remembered." She said, pressing her face into his shirt.  
  
There was no need for her to elaborate. The shooting. Her shooting. Spike drew hearts on her back, not speaking, just being there to support her.   
  
"I'll turn the engine on as soon as we clear Potter's point." Spike followed Larue's outstretched arm to an area not 200 feet in front of them. "Just sit back and relax. Everything will be alright."   
  
  
  
Dawn always wanted younger siblings to torment. She figured she'd done such a terrific job on Buffy, she had to share her talent with future generations of Summers. That had never happened, but she couldn't really complain. Looking at Anya, Tara, Willow, and Xander sprawled on the floor, tackling the crib, she realized she'd gotten her wish.   
  
"Guys, maybe you should read the instructions? They put them in the box for a reason." Dawn crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at them. They were ignoring her, and she was ready to hose them all down for being such babies.   
  
"I don't need instructions, Dawn. I build things for a living, Dawn." Xander told her in a tone that had Dawn searching for a hammer.   
  
"Well, obviously, you don't build cribs because this one's still not up." Anya snarkily replied back.   
  
"Guys. We have 2 days. 2 days to get this room completely finished before Buffy and Spike get home. We really need to stop fooling around." Willow said superiorly.   
  
Anya and Xander stared at her as if a third eye had popped up on her forehead. "Excuse me?" Anya said, the sarcasm dripping off her tongue.   
  
"We're not the ones who can't keep our hands off of each other long enough to put the border on the wall." Xander chimed in, saddened to realize that a few months ago that would have been him and Anya.   
  
"We can keep our hands off each other. See?" Willow said, putting her hands up for Anya and Xander to inspect. "This is us, keeping our hands to ourselves." She stuck her tongue out and promptly turned around, only to crash into Tara.   
  
"Oh, great. Lesbian Laurel and Hardy." Anya remarked. "I'm going to see what's happening with Giles. You guys are giving me a headache." She didn't really have a headache. She just wanted to be with Giles.  
  
"I'll come with you." Dawn offered, needing a bread from babysitting.   
  
They came down the stairs to find Giles pacing with the phone cradled to his ear.  
  
"I'm happy to hear you and Spike are alright, Buffy. No, I think you should rest. I'll call the airline tonight to see if we can change your ticket. Now that we know for certain you're being followed, I do think it's best if you return to Sunnydale as soon as possible. I know this ends your honeymoon one day early, but I'd feel safer with you being here. At least, we'd have a smaller area to protect."  
  
"And that's the irony of today, Sunnydale being safe. We should be back at the B&B tomorrow morning. As soon as Francoise feels it's safe to come for us. I'll call you when we get there or try us at this number. 1-866-CRAWFIS, without the H." Buffy giggled at the silence that greeted her.   
  
"You do know how to spell crawfish, Giles?"   
  
"Yes, I do, Buffy." Giles said exasperated by the impish giggle coming from the phone. God, he missed that impudence. "Dawn is here. She wants to speak to you." Giles handed the phone to Dawn, who grinned broadly at it.   
  
Dawn took the phone from him, eager to talk to her sister. She turned to say thanks and saw them staring at each other. The look they shared reminded her of the sly glances Spike and Buffy gave each other. Her mouth gaped wide open. Spike was right. God, she couldn't wait to tell him.   
  
"Dawn? Dawnie?"  
  
"Oh, Buff, sorry. Got distracted. You're coming home early. Sorry."  
  
"No, you're not." Buffy said, smiling.   
  
"You're right." Dawn admitted unabashedly. "I've missed you guys."  
  
"We've missed you too." Buffy yawned loudly into the phone. Spike pressed a kiss to her hand and followed Bebe to the small back room. Buffy watched him go and sighed. She was so whipped.   
  
"Did you read the diary?" Dawn asked, trying not to turn around and see what she knew she would see. This was going to get ugly fast.   
  
"We read a few enteries. She was so sad in the beginning, Dawn. God, it was like looking in the mirror." Buffy told her, her heart still pained for Martine.   
  
"Are you okay? I mean, hearing what she had to say. Are you okay?"   
  
Buffy smiled into the phone. "Yeah, Dawn. I'm fine. I have Spike. That girl is thankfully a distant memory. My life is too full of love for me to ever go back."   
  
Dawn grinned. Things couldn't get any better. Buffy and Spike were madly, madly in love. She was going to be an aunt. Willow and Tara were moving in together. Giles and Anya and Xander. And… The crib.   
  
"I'll let you go. See you tomorrow." Oh shit, Dawn thought. The room won't be ready. The surprise will be ruined. That wasn't going to happen. No it wasn't. Not on her watch. "Love you. Love Spike. Bye." Dawn turned, shoving the phone back into a startled Giles' hand, before she raced back up the stairs.   
  
"Buffy?" Giles asked surprised.   
  
"Giles?" Buffy asked perplexed. "What happened to Dawn?"   
  
"She ran out of here like Satan was after her."   
  
"That's ridiculous, Giles. Lucy is way to busy running the Corporation to come after someone like Dawn in person." Anya helpfully told him. Buffy shook her head over the comment, but admitted, it was good to know such things.  
  
Giles agreed. "That's good to know, Anya."   
  
Anya smiled shyly and slid over to him, her hand seeking his.  
  
"Well, Buffy, call us tomorrow. Bye."   
  
"Bye." She said, confused and worried by the strange behavior of her family. I hope the house is still standing.  
  
"What's up, Buff? Everything alright in good ol' Sunnydale?" Spike asked, a grin spreading across his face at Buffy's eye roll at the phone.   
  
Buffy shook herself, and put the phone back on the cradle. "We know some weird people. Did you know that?"   
  
Spike lifted her in his arms, kissing her lightly on the nose. "Been telling you that for years, luv." He laid her down on the bed, smiling down at her. Her hand as usual was around her stomach, the other played with his pants' leg.   
  
"You know this is the last night we'll be alone? Well, for the most part." Spike remarked, draping his body over hers. The bed springs creaked with his added weight but held firm. The bed wasn't much bigger than his sepulchre, but it was clean. They'd slept on worse, but any place with Buffy in it was better than any place without her.   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at the implication of his statement. Didn't matter where they were, Spike always wanted her. And she always wanted him. They were two of a kind. No one else was perfect for them, but each other. "With our luck, we won't scare the gators with all the noise, they'll think it's some kind of mating call. They'll be a hundred of them outside our door by morning. Do you really want to tempt fate, like that?"   
  
"You betcha." Spike said, cupping her breasts as he nibbled her ear.   
  
  
  
Dawn bounded up the stairs, hoping the three would be working and not chatting, but the stars were not in her favor tonight.   
  
"I see you're all in the same positions I left you in earlier." Dawn said dryly. "Well, news flash. Buffy and Spike are coming home tomorrow. We are going to have this room ready for them. So Tara and Willow separate. Tara finish the border. Willow help Xander with the crib. Giles and Anya!" She screamed from the top of the stairs. "Come up here and finish putting up the curtains. I'm going to finish the flowers on the dresser. Okay. Everyone has his or her orders. Now go to work!" She told them, clapping her hands together.   
  
Giles held Anya in his arms, breathing in her perfume. "We'd better get upstairs before Dawn comes down here."   
  
"In a minute." Anya said, stretching on her toes to kiss him. His hands squeezed her tiny waist, drawing her closer to his firm lips. She stuck her tongue tentatively out to trace his bottom lip. Looking up at him, with eyes shaded by desire, she said. "Now, we can go."   
  
  
Giles looked at the room with something akin to fear. Being a neat freak, the clutter of it had him breaking out in hives.   
  
"Well, it seems we have a lot to do." Giles said, looking around at the eyes trained on him. "Let's get to it, people. They're coming home tomorrow, and I'm sure you would like to have this done by then."   
  
"See, all we needed was a captain for this ship." Xander said as Willow read the directions out loud.   
  
"Yep, just call us the Titanic." Dawn quipped.   
  
  
  
Shackleford was ready to murder the entire Hemmings clan. "We lost a man!" He barked into the phone. His agitated tone had Travers' arching his brow in surprise.   
  
"Did the Slayer kill him?" Impossible. She didn't kill humans.   
  
"No, an alligator ate him. We barely made it out of there ourselves. That damn clan held us hostage. We lost the girl and the vamp." He admitted. Shackleford slammed his hand repeatedly against the dashboard. Dewey looked over, concerned the airbag would go off, which might not be a bad thing after all. But then Shackleford would probably blame him for that too.   
  
"Where do I send my condolences?"  
  
"France." Shackleford answered just as sarcastically. That brief exchange seemed to snap him out of his tirade, and Travers could sense Shackleford was returning to his usual bastard self. "The Slayer escaped by boat. We don't know where they are staying tonight. We will find them in the morning."   
  
Dewey sped along the dusty road, his face blank save for the tick in his cheek. Death wasn't anything new to him. He'd fought in many official and unofficial wars. But these things didn't happen to people like him and Shackleford. He was a merc. He was ready to die by bullet, bomb, or blade, but a fucking reptile. To be taken out by an animal with a brain the size of a pea. No, that was wrong, and it didn't bode well for the success of this mission.   
  
"Head to Sunnydale. They'll be returning there as soon as possible, if I know Rupert. You've missed your chance to discover what Jayme's relatives knew. Let them go home. Get settled, relaxed in their vigilance, then we'll strike."   
  
Travers hung up, leaning back in his chair. He studied the pictures of Spike and Buffy at their wedding. Their smiling faces taunted him. He would have let the Slayer have her vampire lover as long as she fulfilled her duties, but this child. She was a different matter all together. Her power would not be contained, and she could possibly be swayed to the dark. He couldn't afford to let her live, no matter how innocent she seemed.   
  
  
  
"You certainly like to live dangerously." Buffy gasped as Spike collapsed beside her.   
  
"It's all your fault... luv. If you weren't so damn beautiful and sexy, I'd be able to stay away from you." Spike kicked at the sheet entangled around his feet, and with a near-shout of victory, yanked it up to cover them. Buffy lay on her side, still trying to catch her breath, her arm and leg straddling his body.   
  
"Don't want you to say away from me."   
  
Spike chuckled as Buffy's fingers played with his nipples. "Not a problem, Pet." Spike lifted her wandering fingers to his lips, kissing the tips.   
  
"Now go to sleep, I have plans for you in the morning."   
  
"I can't sleep, Spike. You've got me all wired, and I want to play." She purred, her eyelashes fluttering against her skin.   
  
"How am I supposed to fall asleep?" She said, peppering kisses on his chest.   
  
"I could read to you? Until you fell asleep."   
  
Buffy's eyes glistened. "Another hormone attack?" Spike asked her gently. She shook her head.   
  
"Are you going to read to our daughter?" She asked, her lip trembling.   
  
"Yeah, Luv, I am." Buffy could see them sitting in the moonlight, a book of fairytales in one hand, their precious little girl in the other. She was never more in love with him than when she thought of him with their child, their creation. She caressed his face, pouring all the love she felt into the gesture.   
  
Spike accepted the gesture, feeling the force of her love burn a path straight to his heart. "Alright, you vixen. Now, sit back and relax."   
  
Buffy snuggled up next to him, her hand reaching out to steady the book, and also to make Spike more comfortable. Okay, so she wanted him to rub her back and hair, but she was being a considerate wife, nevertheless.   
  
  
i February 14th  
  
It is Valentine's Day. And don't think the irony is lost on me. I am the vampire Slayer, and here I am flirting rather shamelessly with the enemy. But Henri makes me laugh, even when we're trying to kill each other. I haven't laughed in so long. It seems like another lifetime ago since I felt this free. Henri surprised me tonight. He brought me flowers. They were gorgeous wildflowers. I asked him who he killed to get them, and he laughed till he cried. I told him we shouldn't be doing this. And he asked me why? I told him it was wrong, and of course, he had an answer for me. Always has to have the last word. So, he told me if it would make me feel better we could fight to the death. End it all now. Be rid of each other once and for all. It hurt my heart when he said it, and I ran as fast as I could from him. Stupid man. I should want him dead, but I don't.   
  
  
February 15th  
  
There were 3 murders last night. Close to where I left Henri, and I cannot help but feel responsible for the deaths. I did not do my duty and people died. I cannot let this affair continue. Obsession is a better word for it. I look forward to seeing him each night. I eagerly await the fight, the battle, the opportunity to try and best him. Why is that? Why does a dead man make me feel so alive? Tonight, I tell him this has to end. We are enemies... Aren't we?  
  
  
February 15th  
  
I have done something so awful and wonderful, and if it hadn't been for those Fryal demons attacking us, it might have gone further. I confronted Henri, and for the first time since the first time we met, we fought. There was no talking, no laughing, no joking. We fought and became what we were all along. Slayer. Vampire. Till something snapped, a crackle in the air, in us, and we were fighting no longer. We were in each others' arms, grasping and stroking with our mouths and tongues. I tasted my blood on his lips, felt the bruises rise on my flesh as he held me tightly. So close, yet so far. I yearned for him to claim me, and he heard my call. He sunk his teeth into the flesh of my neck, and the world went white, as pure and clear as a star bursting in the sky. I was not afraid. I did not fear for my life, for I knew somewhere deep in my soul. He would not hurt me. And he didn't. He licked my wounds, then brought his mouth to mine in a kiss that bound me to him./i 


	18. Butterflies and Summer Flowers

A/N: For those still reading this fic, just wanted to thank you first, and let you know it can also be found on Libidinous Desires and Buffy/Spike Central. If you'd like to be emailed updates, please let me know. Thanks again for your support. Enjoy!  
  
  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when clouds are grey." Spike sang, rubbing his fingers over Buffy's stomach. Of course, he'd deny to anyone he even knew the words to the lullaby, but this was his girl, and for her he'd do anything. Even become the biggest poof in the world.   
  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."  
  
Buffy opened one eye, taking in the blonde head pillowed at her side. She felt her eyes water listening to him sing to their baby. She remembered the time he serenaded her, begging her to either leave him alone or to love him. She'd been so stupid back that then, throwing away a love that had saved her.   
  
"Buffy, what's got you so upset, Luv?" Spike asked her, looking up and spying her sad eyes. He heard her heart quicken, and knew that she was awake.  
  
He crawled up, gathering her in his arms. Buffy stroked his arm, pushing back the memories. "Just remembering the last time I heard you sing, that's all."   
  
"Let me rest in peace. Let me get some sleep. Let me take my love and bury it, in a hole six foot deep. Yeah, I remember that too. Damn silly song, if you think about it." Spike joked.   
  
"No, it wasn't." Buffy said, sitting up, her arms draped lightly around Spike's neck. "You were only telling me the truth, trying to make me see the truth. Wasn't that the point of Sweet's magic?"  
  
Spike bent his head, resting it against Buffy's. "He wanted us to dance ourselves to death, Pet. I was just pushing you, like I always do."  
  
"I was taking and taking, without giving anything back to you."   
  
"But you did give me something. You gave me a chance." Buffy smiled sweetly, tilting her head to touch his lips, softly at first, then harder as Spike pulled her body closer to his.   
  
A knock at the door was the only thing that prevented them from falling back against the pillows and showing their love for each other.   
  
"Bloody hell." Spike mumbled against Buffy's lips. "Hold on!"   
  
Buffy hopped off the bed, pulling her capris and shirt on, while Spike wrestled with his jeans and t-shirt. Spike sniffed the door, catching the familiar scent of Françoise Hemmings on the other side.   
  
"Good morning, Francoise." Spike said as he opened the door.   
  
Francoise stood on the other side, holding a bag of beignets. Hot, fresh beignets if he was correct.   
  
"Francoise, come in. You have food. Ooh, we love you." Buffy said, reaching for the bag. Spike snickered and took the second bag Francoise offered to him. In it was a jug of blood and his own beignets.   
  
"Thank you." He whispered, knowing there was no chance of getting any from Buffy.   
  
"What happened after we left, Francoise? We don't like leaving a fight. It goes against the grain." Buffy told her.   
  
Spike joined her on the bed, drinking his breakfast. He wanted to dip his beignet in the blood, but knew that would be messy, and Buffy would get pissed.   
  
"Well, they found the one pulled into the swamp. The other two got away, but only after we kept them busy for a few hours. They were trapped until we were certain you were safely hidden. Oh, Mama sends her best. I think she enjoyed last night a bit too much. She's taken to her bed."   
  
"Party a little too hard?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Held the shotgun too long." Francoise quipped back. "Mama was the main one on the front porch, aiming at one of the men following you. She kept a running dialogue on what was probably happening to their friend, and what would happen to them if she got a glimpse of them."   
  
Spike chuckled, imaging the tiny woman. "She definitely has spunk."   
  
"That's putting it lightly. Well, I sent Michel on ahead, and he tells me those men are long gone."  
  
"Suspected as much. Can't be all super-sneaky if everyone knows you're out there." Buffy told them, licking the last of the sugar off her fingers.   
  
"Your Watcher called, and said he was able to change your flight. It'll be difficult getting you inside at this time of day, but we'll do it. So, are you ready to go?"   
  
"Not really." Buffy said sadly. "I was just getting used to the place." Francoise gathered Buffy in her arms.   
  
"Come back anytime. You're always welcome."   
  
"We will. There aren't many places that make us feel like home, but here we do."   
  
  
"Dawn, wake up." Tara shook the young girl curled up in a ball next to the crib.   
  
"Damn, Buffy, I did the dishes."   
  
Tara smiled, knowing that had to be a dream, since dishwater and Dawn didn't exactly mix.  
  
"Dawn, wake up. You need to get ready for school." No movement. Tara knew what would get her up. "The wallpaper is peeling off the walls, Dawn."  
  
Dawn shot up. She looked around, shocked. "What?" She squeaked, but Tara shushed her. "Just needed to get you up. The nursery is fine." Dawn looked around and the room was in perfect order, just like she had envisioned.   
  
"What time is it?" Dawn said, taking Tara's hand and standing up. She stretched, her eyes closing and her fingertips reaching for the ceiling.   
  
"A little after 7. I'm cooking some pancakes so hurry and jump in the shower. They should be ready by the time you get out." Tara kissed her lightly on the temple, scooting the sleepy-eyed girl off towards the bathroom.   
  
Tara peered into Willow's old room, smiling at her lover and Xander spooned together. They were so cute, she wished she had a camera to capture the moment. Closing the door, so they wouldn't be disturbed, Tara made her way down to the kitchen.   
  
She stopped at the foot of the stairs, staring at the couple on the sofa. She would have to wake them before Xander or Willow came down. If either one of them saw Giles and Anya, the proverbial cat would be out of the bag. Tara hummed a tune as she poured the pancake mix into the bowl. Giles and Anya. Who would have guessed the two business partners were sharing something more than the profits from the store? But watching them last night, Tara saw what the others overlooked. They were comfortable with one another. Giles treated Anya with respect, and didn't berate her or cringe when she said something outrageous. And Anya wasn't afraid to be herself around him.  
  
  
Giles awoke to the sight of Anya's toes in his face.   
  
"Good lord!" He mumbled, looking around the sun lit room. Rolling carefully off the sofa, trying not to awaken Anya, he stumbled towards the smell of fresh brewed coffee. Tara looked up from the hot frying pan, and smiled. She crooked her head to the side, indicating the coffee pot.   
  
"Is Dawn up and about?" Giles asked around a yawn.   
  
"Yes, she's in the shower."  
  
Giles pulled a stool out and sat down, scrubbing his hair. "I got a hold of the airline and Francoise Hemmings. Buffy and Spike should be arriving by 3."   
  
"Perfect. Willow should be back from classes by then. I can't wait to see their expressions when they see the nursery." Tara said excitedly.   
  
"Make sure we have plenty of tissues around. Buffy will most definitely be an emotional wreck."   
  
"Will do. Umm, Giles... I'm not trying to pry." Tara began. The cup was barely to his mouth, when he sense the question she was about to ask.   
  
"You want to know what's going on with Anya and myself." Surprisingly, he was relieved someone besides Spike knew about them.   
  
Tara patted Giles' hand awkwardly. "You don't have to say explain anything to me. You and Anya are both adults. If you're both happy, then I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thank you, Tara. I'm not quite sure what we will tell the others."  
  
"You'll find the right words, Giles. You always do. Just tell them soon. Don't let them discover it on their own. Secrets are never good."  
  
"Are you going to tell Willow and Xander?" Anya asked from the doorway. She smiled sweetly at Giles, moving to stand next to him. She had missed his presence on the sofa immediately upon his rising, but she'd not made her presence known to them. Instead, she'd eavesdropped on their conversation, taking heart in the words Tara had spoken. She didn't like keeping secrets. She felt dirty, like she was someone Giles had to be ashamed of. That was how she'd spent the majority of her relationship with Xander, being his doormat. Well, that wasn't going to happen this time.   
  
"No, Anya, I'm not going to say anything. You've respected, in your own way, my relationship with Willow. You've never judged us. I owe the two of you that much. But don't wait long. I kept quiet about the baby to Willow, but we're just getting back to us, and I don't want to jeopardize that."   
  
Tara smiled at them and began preparing Dawn's breakfast. There wasn't time to fix her lunch, she'd just have to buy something. "Dawn!"  
  
"I'm here. I'm here." She said, sliding across the kitchen floor in her socks. She held her running shoes in her hands.   
  
"Hey, Giles, Anya." Dawn hugged both, yanking the refrigerator open and pulling out the juice. Definite improvement in her juice selection since Spike moved in. Tara handed her a glass, and they watched as she mixed cranberry juice and orange juice into the glass.   
  
Giles got up and allowed Anya to take his seat. He fixed her a cup of coffee, and for awhile all that was heard in the kitchen was the sound of the fork hitting the plate as Dawn chowed down on her breakfast.   
  
"What time does Buffy's plane get in?" Dawn asked as she swallowed the last of the pancakes.   
  
"Three o'clock. Would you like for me to pick you up from school? I'm sure Buffy wouldn't mind if you left a little early."   
  
Dawn's face nearly split with the huge smile on her face. She jumped up, hugging Giles tightly. "Thank you. You'll need to write a note, but it shouldn't be a problem. It's study hall." Dawn sprinted out of the kitchen, running upstairs to make sure the nursery and the newlywed's new bedroom was all in order.   
  
  
"All right, Bitty. It's done. Are you happy now?" Dawn heard the soft giggle, and knew her niece was well aware of the surprise for her parents.   
  
"Who ya talking to Dawnie?" Xander asked her, an amused grin on his face. He was sure if he'd said it any louder, he would have had to peel Dawn off the ceiling.   
  
"My niece. Are you taking me to school or Giles?"   
  
"Giles. I've got to run home and shower before heading to the site, but I'll be back later. Is Anya up yet?" Xander asked sheepishly.   
  
"Yeah, she's in the kitchen with Tara and Giles." She told him, heading back downstairs.   
  
  
Xander looked around the nursery. He couldn't help the spurt of jealousy that ripped through his heart. So many dreams. He had hoped that one day he and Anya would be starting a family. Funny, he'd never given any thought to Buffy being a parent, but she was. She was Dawn's parent, and soon to be a mother to her own child. How had his life spiraled so far out of control? Spike had what Xander wanted. A wife. A child. A family. The three of them were a tight little family unit. Everything a child should have growing up. A home with parents who loved each other, who respected each other. And Spike had it. The only comfort he took nowadays was in the fact, he wasn't drinking as much. He still had a beer every now and then, but it wasn't a crutch anymore.   
  
Willow stood in the doorway, watching Xander. She knew all of this was hard for him. He had pushed his own feelings aside, and watched as Buffy skipped happily into her new life with Spike and Dawn. Xander didn't need to say anything to her, she knew him. Knew that no matter what he said, he'd always have a soft spot for Buffy, and watching her take another man as husband had to hurt. But the kicker was Anya, and her burgeoning relationship with Giles. They were careful not to be overt about their feelings, but Willow sensed them. Maybe, it was the fact she was paying more attention to life around her that she'd picked up on the chemistry between them? Maybe, it was all the love floating around the Summers' house? She didn't know, and she really didn't want to question it. Xander was her best friend, and Giles had been a surrogate father to all of them. For Anya to move on was one thing. For Anya to move on to Giles was quite another.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"Look at this room." Xander said, waving his arm around the room.   
  
"Too Barneyish?" Willow asked, her brow furrowed.   
  
"Nah, I think Bitty will have many happy years in here. It's perfect." Xander picked up the framed ultrasound photo.   
  
"Just thinking, it would have been nice to have a little girl." He said wistfully.   
  
Willow mussed his hair, which didn't need much help in that department. "Xander, don't talk like that. You're going to get married and have lots of kids."  
  
"But not with Anya. Right?" Xander stared at her, his big brown eyes wide. "You can say it, Will. I know. I guess I expected a miracle. I thought she might forgive me."   
  
Willow turned him, till they were facing each other. "She will forgive you. Right now, it's too soon, and hello, she was a vengeance demon. Holding a grudge comes real easy for her." Willow shook him lightly, trying to pull a smile out of him.   
  
Xander hugged her tightly, squeezing her till she squeaked. "Thanks, Will. You're the bestest."   
  
"I know. Now, I smelled pancakes. Let's see if Dawn left any for us."   
  
  
iFebruary 21, 1789  
  
I have managed to avoid Henri for the last week. I know he searches for me, but I can't see him. I don't know what I'm doing. I kissed a vampire. A vampire? If Jayme ever finds out, he'll kill me himself. I'm supposed to kill them, not desire them, but I do. Even before Henri's lips touched mine, I felt him…in here. In my heart. In my soul. I haven't felt this way since Christophe died. I never… I never thought I'd ever feel this way again./i  
  
"Well, she obviously fell hard and fast for Henri." Buffy noted as they drove to the airport.   
  
"Yeah, a couple of fights, a kiss, and she was hooked." Spike joked. He kept giving Buffy sly glances, trying to bait her.   
  
"Are you implying that's all it took for me to fall in love with you?"   
  
"Yes." Spike said, kissing her upturned nose. "I dazzled you with my fighting skills, then other skills." He said the last part as a whisper against her cheek.   
  
"And what did it take for you to fall in love with me?" Oh, this better be good or he was a deader dead man.  
  
"One smile, luv." Buffy stroked his face with gentle fingers, reaching up to kiss him softly on the corners of his mouth.   
  
"And you say you were a bloody awful poet."   
  
Spike's eyes widened comically, his head spinning around to see if Francoise had heard what Buffy had said. She arched her eyebrow in the rearview mirror. Spike pressed his fingers to his temple, shaking his head at the laughter coming from his wife.   
  
"Let's get back to Martine and Henri shall we?" Buffy snickered, but pulled his arm around her shoulders so she could snuggle closer.   
  
  
iFebruary 22nd  
  
Henri found me tonight. He set another trap for me, but this time it wasn't to kill me. We fought. We screamed and yelled at each other. He actually accused me of putting some spell over him. Said it was the only way he would ever love a Slayer. Love. He said he loved me. I kicked his arse for that one. Love. Who the hell falls in love with a vampire? I mean who the hell... Oh, god. He was right. This has to be a spell. Doesn't it? This isn't normal. My heart and my mind should not be filled with images of a vampire. Am I in his thrall? Did the bite claim me as his? I'm so confused, and I really want to talk to someone, anyone.   
  
March 1st  
  
Jayme discovered my secret. He was tending to my wounds, and saw the bite. I lied and told him a vampire got lucky. I asked him if he was worried about me falling under the thrall, and he said no. The Slayer in me would not permit such a thing to occur. That is the first time he's ever separated the two. Martine and the Slayer. I wonder which one Henri loves?" /i  
  
  
Buffy frowned. Spike hurried to tell her. "I love both, Blondie. So don't even ask."   
  
"I wasn't, Mr. Smarty Pants. I just realized we have about 5 minutes left on our honeymoon. Then, back to Sunnydale and patrol and the Council. Kinda liked it being just us." She said, running her fingers over his chest.   
  
Spike grabbed her hand, pulling it to his mouth. "I promise you this honeymoon is far from over. We'll just have to escape to someplace special and private and soundproof."   
  
"The crypt?" Buffy asked hopefully. Aka Spuffy love central. She couldn't wait.   
  
Françoise pulled the car under an awning, where Spike could safely exit the car. Spike helped Michel unload the car. He had one duffle bag, and Buffy had three suitcases. Had more clothes than she knew what to do with, but then again, he tried to keep her pretty much naked the entire six days.  
  
"Buffy, my dear sweet child. You take care now, here." Françoise had tears in her eyes.   
  
"I'm going to miss you and Michel, and Marie. You just don't know how grateful we are for all that you've done for us."   
  
"Hush, child. It was my pleasure. You and Spike have a love that must be sheltered and nurtured, not destroyed. Your little babe is proof that there is beauty to be had between forces once thought enemies, but actually halves of the whole." Françoise caressed Buffy's cheek.   
  
She embraced a startled Spike in a tight hug.   
  
"Take heed, Spike. The danger is not pass, and there is still much to protect your wife and child from. Don't be afraid to tell her your concerns. She will understand and trust in your judgment. Trust in her love for you." She said, touching the back of his head, almost at the exact spot where the chip resided. How did she know?   
  
  
Tara and Willow sat in Willow's old room, packing the last of her things into boxes. For the time being, Willow was going to live with Xander. She told him it was to help him out, but in reality, she and Tara weren't quite ready to live together. Yes, they were sleeping together, but they still needed their space.   
  
Willow looked around the room, which had taken on a decidedly different look. They attempted to make the room a mixture of Buffy and Spike's personalities. Dawn helped, of course, knowing Spike almost as well as Buffy. Spike liked rich colors, like gold and burgundy. Surprise, surprise, he actually liked throw pillows. All Buffy needed was Spike, Mr. Gordo, and a good pillow, and she'd be good to go. Gone were the scarves and little crystals Willow liked. In their place were candles of various sizes. They covered the room. It seemed Spike's lower crypt was filled with them. They also brought a bookshelf for Spike's books. Dawn had ordered those she couldn't salvage and cleaned those she could. Buffy's sketchpad was placed next to it, and a fresh set of pencils lay on her desk. The room was theirs now, but Willow still felt a little sad to be saying goodbye to the place where she and Tara had lived and loved for over a year.   
  
"Willow, do you want to keep this?" Tara asked holding up a near empty bottle of liquid incense.   
  
"No, you can pitch it. I've got some more."   
  
"Missing this place, already?" Tara came up and wrapped her arms around Willow's waist. Her head rested on Willow's shoulder. She kissed Willow's neck, inhaling her scent.   
  
"Yeah, so many memories. Some bad, a lot of them good. This was home."   
  
"We'll be over here everyday, Will." Tara told her.  
  
"I know, but it's not the same. Buffy is a married woman now. We're not in high school anymore. I'm just going to miss that." Willow hugged the arms around her waist. "Let's go. I want to drop this stuff off at Xander's before class."   
  
Tara looked the room over one final time. She chanted under her breath a cleansing spell. It was a blessing of sorts. A plea to the goddess for peace and love to permeate this room and into the house.   
  
  
Buffy yawned and twisted in her seat till she could rest her head on Spike's shoulder. "Get some sleep, Pet. We'll be home in a couple of hours."  
  
"Are you going to sleep too?" She asked.   
  
"Nah, can't afford to sleep. Gotta keep an eye on this wanker. Make sure he doesn't fry me to a crisp." He said. They changed their seats to the back of the plane, hoping the seats would allow them to keep the window shutters closed till they landed. Luckily for them, the plane wasn't crowded. They had the back to themselves, except for one bloke who couldn't be convinced to move up.   
  
"Buffy, I love you."   
  
Buffy smiled. She looked up at him, a look of concern on her face. "What have you done?"   
  
"Nothing. Not yet. There's something I want to talk to you and Giles about when we get home. Not now." He told her, pushing her head back down.   
  
"Fine. Keep your secret. Just remember. I'm your wife. I get to know all your secrets. Well, most of them anyway." Spike chuckled, kissing her hair.   
  
"Oh, by the way, I love you too. Very much. Now and forever. Am I making myself clear, Spike?"   
  
"Yes, Mrs. Develin. I hear ya. Loud and clear."   
  
  
Spike rested his head against Buffy's. He listened carefully, smiling when her breathing evened out. He laid his hand against her belly, trying to block out the sound of the engines so he could hear his baby girl's heartbeat. Spike reached down and pulled the book out of the bag. He hadn't had a chance to read Jayme's diary since they were so preoccupied with Martine's life. He hadn't shared his concerns with Buffy, but the fact the Council hadn't made an attempt on Buffy's life while they were in New Orleans, had him worried. They should have tried something. Why were they content to sit back and watch? Okay, the gator chomping on their buddy probably wasn't in their plans, but they could have gotten to them easily. It wasn't as if the Banana Court was the most secure place for them, and he was still chipped. Which brought him to the question of the day. What was Travers waiting on?  
  
Buffy murmured in her sleep, her nose scrunching up. Spike couldn't resist tickling it with his nail. Buffy swiped at his hand, irritated.   
  
"Best get to it old chap." Spike flipped through the heavy tome, skipping past the first year into Martine's calling. The information he was looking was later, after she met Henri. That was where he would find the information he was looking for.   
  
iApril 14, 1798  
  
I worry for Martine. She has become too complacent in her dealings with Henri. Where before she would hide her relationship with him, now she flaunts it to demon and human alike. I am fearful the Council will send someone here to handle the situation if I cannot get it under control. She is young, and in love. Or as in love as one can be with a vampire. She tells me he is different, and I should not judge him. She screams at me to listen to her, but how can I? I am a Watcher. I am sworn to keep the Slayer safe, and true to her duty.  
  
April 20, 1798  
  
Martine is missing. She did not come home last night. She is with Henri. I know what I must do. I must contact the Council. Relations between Slayers and Vampires are forbidden. . We do not know what could happen. An apocalypse? Maybe. This is so wrong.   
  
April 23  
  
Martine has come home. She is not a vampire, of that I am sure. I threw holy water on her the minute I invited her in. She laughed and kissed me, dancing around the room. She looks none the worse for wear, but there is definitely something different about. Gone is the young girl. She is a woman now, in so many ways. Pride threatens to stamp out my disappointment in her, but I push it aside. She must never see Henri again. It is possible she is in a thrall. A Slayer has never been turned, but there is always a first time. She laughs and tells me Henri is not interested in her becoming a vampire like himself. He loves her warm body. I slapped her. Dear god, forgive me, but I did. She barely flinched, and I am thankful, she did not snap my neck. I reached for her, wanting to explain the danger in her mating with the vampire. She doesn't want to hear it. She tells me she's only here for her clothes. She's staying with Henri from now on. She will continue to be the Slayer, but she will not hunt Henri. She begs me to understand that she is doing this of her own free will. Silly girl believes herself in love with him.  
  
I beg her to remain, but she says she cannot. Before she walks out the door, she tells me the Council was wrong about vampires. They can feel and love. They have emotions, not just to hunt and kill. She no longer trust what I've told her about demons and their unsouled natures. How could she? She asks, when Henri loves her with all of his being.   
  
I have failed the Council and Martine.  
  
May 26  
  
I have finally received a response today from the Council. The situation is more dire than I originally thought. It seems there is a prophecy. The translation was included in the missive. It speaks of a child borne of a Slayer and a Vampire with unimaginable power. The Council wants Martine sent back to England or they will take steps to retire her. Oh, these stupid men. They should have told me before I sent that child out into the dark. She could already be with child. I pray I can find her before it is too late. I know she still fights against the demons for there has not been a rise in deaths and mutilations. So, I take some small measure of hope that she is not lost to me, to us forever./i  
  
"Spike. Spike." Buffy shook him, startling him enough that his game face slipped on for a second. The flight attendant blinked her eyes. She didn't just see that, did she?   
  
"She asked you if you were finished with your drink. We're getting ready to land."   
  
Spike handed the woman his cup, and closed the book. "Did you have a nice nap, Pet?" He said absently, brushing his lips across Buffy's forehead.   
  
"Spike, I've been awake for the last hour. You've been all involved in that book. You didn't even notice when I got up for the bathroom." Buffy tilted her head, looking up at him. "Something juicy?"   
  
"Well, Martine slept with Henri. She disappeared for 3 days, and when she came back, she moved out. rs" He told her, smoothing her hair back behind her ear. "What she didn't know, though, was that Jayme had already contacted the Council about them. The Council sent him a threat to either get her in line or they would retire her. They knew about the prophecy. They don't know squat. Just that they want Martine as far from Henri as possible."   
  
"Is that as far as you got?" She joked. He nodded in answer to her question.   
  
"Hell, I thought you'd read the whole thing. You were totally zoned out there, baby." She laughed, clutching his chin.   
  
"Sorry, luv. Didn't mean to ignore you. Just wondering about Travers."  
  
Buffy nodded, glumly, settling back into her seat. She felt a shiver go down her spine, and clutched Spike's arm tighter. "I know. I've been trying to ignore the obvious. That Travers wants me and the baby."   
  
Her fear was palpable, and Spike's concern increased ten-fold. He wouldn't be able to protect them from the Council. He would more than likely die trying. He had to get the chip out if he wanted to be there at full-strength for Buffy, Bitty, and Dawn.   
  
"Spike, Jayme's diary is our best bet. I have faith that all the answers are there. It'll be a race to see who discovers the truth first. And I don't like to lose."   
  
  
Shackleford watched the Magic Box from his window across the street. Both sunup, he'd been inside planting listening devices and cameras. Using Warren's plans, he placed them in the same positions as earlier, knowing the Slayer's friends would not think to check those same places.  
  
He'd learned a lot already from the few hours he'd been recording. The Slayer and Vampire were due to arrive at 3. The Watcher and his partner were involved, and her ex-fiancee the construction worker did not know about it.   
"Oh, what a tangle web we weave." He chuckled to himself. He looked around the sparsely furnished room, expecting Dewey to be standing in the door, timid and rigid with anger. He liked to keep him hungry, like a wild dog. He wanted Dewey snapping and snarling, so that by the time he was ready to unleash him on the Slayer, he would go for the kill and not hesitate. If Shackleford didn't tire of him first.   
  
The red-haired witch was moving out, leaving the newlyweds with only the teen to care for. The teen, Dawn, was the Key. Travers had ordered a round-the-clock surveillance on her. She was the key, no pun intended to getting to Buffy and to everything else in Travers' opinion. The fact the demon population feared her, only served to harden his resolve.   
  
  
"Giles, I don't want to hide anymore. I know we've only been kissing, but what if I want more." Anya bemoaned. Giles kissed her on the forehead, trying to ease her worry and concern.   
  
"I don't want to hide either, but I'm worried about Xander."   
  
"Not Buffy?" Anya asked surprised.   
  
"No, why would you think that?"  
  
"She's like a daughter to you. You love her, and value her opinion." Anya said, her eyes filling with tears. Damn, she was too emotional these days.   
  
"Anya, Buffy is married to Spike. She has no wiggle room." Giles smiled, hoping to coax a smile out of his companion.   
  
"I know, but..." Giles put his finger on her lips, silencing her.   
  
"No buts, Anya. Buffy is not going to condemn us. Xander will be hurt. He still loves you." Anya shook her head, angrily.   
  
"No! He left me at the altar. He treated me like scum. What I wanted, what I thought, didn't matter to him. He hurt me, and he doesn't get a second chance to do that." Anya's body trembled. Giles pulled her into his arms, hugging and stroking her, as the tears racked her body.   
  
"He hurt me. I can never forgive him for that. Don't you understand, Giles? Please tell me you understand." She begged.   
  
"I do, my dear. I do."   
  
"He was always ashamed of me, and I just don't think I can go through that again. So if you're ashamed of us, tell me now before I invest too many emotions into this thing." She said.   
  
"Anya, I know what you are, and I don't care. You make me laugh, and you make me think. It's been a long time since anyone has done that. Not since Jenny." He admitted quietly, and felt the hole left by her death become smaller.   
  
  
Willow sipped her coffee, wanting to ask Tara's opinion about the Giles/Anya thing, but hesitated. What if she was wrong? What if she was seeing something that wasn't there?   
  
"Willow, honey, what's going on? You've got that cute, wide-eyed look to your face. Like you want to ask me something unpleasant." Tara giggled. She reached for Willow's hand, squeezing it. Willow squeezed back.   
  
"It's probably nothing. More than likely, my imagination running wild because, you know, I'm all hyped up on Tara loving." Tara gave Willow her signature smile, and Willow melted under it. She wanted to lock Tara away, and never leave her side. She loved her so much.   
  
"You can tell me, Will."   
  
"Ithinksomething'sgoingonbetweenGilesandAnya." She rushed out.   
  
Tara blinked rapidly, confused. She was able to pick out Giles and Anya, and assumed correctly that Willow suspected something. "You think there's something going on between Giles and Anya."   
  
"Yes. Tell me I'm crazy. I just get this weird vibe from them. Like there's something going on, but they're trying to keep it under wraps. Sorta like Buffy and Spike." She said slowly. "Oh, boy. They are acting just like Buffy and Spike, before Buffy and Spike came out."   
  
Tara cupped her coffee lightly, waiting for the wheels to stop turning and for Willow to look up at her. She had made a promise to Giles and Anya to not tell Willow. Willow figuring it out on her own was an entirely different situation.   
  
Willow looked up, searching Tara's eyes for the truth. It was there. She gulped, and felt a moment of pure hot anger at Giles and Anya and Tara for lying, but mostly she felt a deep seeded pain for Xander.   
  
"Oh, my goddess. What were they thinking? What about Xander? He's still in love with Anya."   
  
Tara reached across the small table, taking Willow's hand in hers. "Sweetie, I don't know what to tell you. I don't think they did it intentionally."   
  
Willow shook her head, denying the truth in defense of her best friend. "I bet you Anya did. She's so angry at Xander. I can see her doing something so hateful like this to get back at him." Liar, liar! Her conscience sang. You may not be Anya's biggest fan, but Giles would be cruel.   
  
Tara looked at the milky, brown substance, and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. It also wasn't any of their business. She pursed her lips together, and looked Willow in the eye. "It's none of our business, Will."  
  
If possible, Willow's mouth nearly touched the table. "How…how can you say that? Xander is my friend. This is going to devastate him. He can't take much more. On top of everything else, he's got to deal with this."  
  
Tara tilted her head. "This is called life, Willow. There was always a chance Anya wasn't going to forgive him. What he did to her, hurt her deeply. You may not have wanted to see it, but it did. And she has every right to move on. It's been 3 months since the non-wedding from hell."   
  
Willow puffed up, ready to argue with her. Tara held up her hand. "Wait, Will. What about Giles? Anya is the first woman he's been interested in since Ms. Calendar's death. Doesn't he deserve some happiness?"   
  
I won't fall for the puppy eyes. I won't fall for the puppy eyes. Oh, hell, I am falling for the puppy eyes. "Okay, Anya didn't do it on purpose, but what about Xander? I can't keep this from him. He barely forgave me for Buffy's secret."   
  
"Again, these aren't our secrets to tell. When Giles and Anya feel the time is right, they will tell him about their relationship." If it could be called that at this early stage.  
  
"You can't fight Xander's battles, Willow. He's come a long way in a short amount of time. He has to keep going and face some ugly truths. Anya's pain goes way back to when they started dating. Will, I love you, and I love Xander, but he wasn't the poster boy for boyfriends." Tara picked up her books, hating to leave the conversation at this point, but really needing to go to class.   
  
Willow caught her hand as it slipped off the table, and brought it to her chest. "I'll see you after class, baby." Willow reached up, kissing Tara fully on the lips. "Bye baby."   
  
Tara blushed. "Bye."   
  
Willow looked at her watch. She had a hour until her next class. She could go to the library and read the next 2 chapters for Statistics, but a certain ex-demon and an ex-Watcher needed a good talking to.  
  
  
Giles called Olivia to update her on the latest going ons. She warned him that Travers wouldn't hesitate to take Buffy before the baby was born. She also passed along the information that Warren was still being held at the house in Newcastle. Giles thanked her, telling her he would call again in a few days.   
  
The bell jingled, causing Anya to race towards it in anticipation of a paying customer. When she saw it was willing, she huffed angrily and went into the basement to get some supplies.   
  
"Willow, how are you? I thought you had classes today?" Giles asked innocently.   
  
On the way over, Willow had gotten herself into a nice, righteous anger at them, but now, looking at the familiar face of the man she admired and loved like her father, she couldn't retain that anger.   
  
"Giles, I know about you and Anya. Well, I know what I'm feeling and seeing with my own eyes. It has to stop. You're going to destroy Xander." She said, placing her bag on the counter.   
  
"Willow, I have never interfered in your relationships. Ever! Don't you think I know Xander is going to be hurt? I do, but that doesn't stop me from caring about Anya. And I don't want to stop." Giles placed the phone back in the little cubbyhole.   
  
"Why couldn't you find someone more available?" Willow whimpered.   
  
"I think being left at the altar qualifies as being available. I appreciate the unique position you're in, Willow, but I'm an adult. So is Anya. Hopefully, so is Xander."   
  
"Will you let me tell him?" She asked, pleadingly.   
  
"If you feel inclined to do so, by all means. But I wish you wouldn't. I will tell him."  
  
"No, I will." Anya said from the doorway. "I owe him that much. We were in love once. I don't want to see him hurt, maybe eviscerated, but not hurt." Giles smiled quickly, then put his serious face on.   
  
"Fine. I will keep my mouth zipped." Willow picked up her bag and walked to the door. "I'll see you at Buffy's later."   
  
  
Dawn sat in class, trying to concentrate on her lesson, but wishing 2:45 would get here sooner rather than later. Buffy and Spike were coming home! She kept repeating in her head. She imagined Buffy's reaction to the nursery, and it always involved lost of crying and laughing. She hoped Buffy liked it, and didn't take offense that she'd done it basically without her permission. Dawn just wanted to give Spike and Buffy back a little of what they gave her, namely a home, a family. Ever since her Mom died, she'd felt lost and adrift, probably the same reaction Buffy had when she came out of her grave. She didn't feel like she belonged. She was this mystical power, but no one claimed her as their own. Oh, they all wanted to use her for one reason or another, but no one had loved her, truly loved her until she was born into the Summers' family. Dawn missed her Mom more than words could say, but she had Buffy. And then, Buffy died and she had Spike. Now, she had both of them, and a little imp of a niece on the way. She finally felt whole, connected to something greater than herself.   
  
"Ms. Summers, if you'd like to join the discussion on the English feudal system we would be delighted?" Mr. Windmond remarked sarcastically. The class erupted into laughter at Dawn's predicament, and she silently fumed. My brother-in-law could so scare the shit out of you, you evil little troll. She only had to endure this class for another 20 minutes, then off to Basic Computer Skills.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Windmond. The English feudal system was nothing more than a legal means of slavery." She answered, knowing the old coot was surprised to see she was listening.  
  
  
Home sweet home. Big whoo! Buffy thought, looking at the people milling around Sunnydale's small airport. She was grumpy, no doubt about it, and the lack of quality snacks on the plane had a lot to do with it. She was pregnant. She needed more than Chex Mix to quench her hunger. What she wouldn't give for one of Francoise's Po Boys, smothered in ketchup and honey. Oh, her mouth watered just thinking about the shrimp and crawfish swimming in the sweet, tangy mixture.   
  
"Do you see the Watcher?" Spike asked from the protection of the awning.   
  
"Nope, not yet." Well, one thing she wouldn't miss about Louisiana was the humidity. Her hair felt heavier and looked way to limp for her liking. Maybe, she'd cut it again before the baby was born. All the extra hormones were causing her nails and hair to grow faster than she'd expected. Yeah, for her. Boo, for the money she was spending in manicures and hair treatments. Damn, she only had one more month to go before bye, bye, blonde hair. Once she entered her 5th month, Dr. Schulz would not allow her to continue to dye her hair. Crap.  
  
"Pet, they are here." Spike said, pushing off the wall. He stooped to pick up their bags, smiling as Dawn hopped from the car before it came to a complete stop. She looked at them as if seeing them for the first time after an extended absence.   
  
"I'm so glad you're home." She gushed, hugging Buffy tightly. "You have to tell me all about New Orleans. Is it true that guy got eaten by a gator? Serves him right, sneaking around and spying on you." Dawn hugged Spike equally as hard, and he wondered for a brief second if she'd inherited Buffy's slayer strength.   
  
"Spike, Buffy. Welcome home." Giles said, opening the back hatch as he came around. Buffy smiled, and accepted his hug.   
  
"Giles, you look flustered. Did Dawn drive you batty on the ride out here?" Buffy inquired, winking at him.   
  
Giles shook his head, and shook Spike's hand. "Let me help you with those."   
  
Spike waited till Buffy got into the backseat with Dawn, before pulling Giles aside. "I need to discuss something with you. I need to talk to you about it before I approach Buffy. Do you think we could meet at the crypt tomorrow morning?"   
  
Giles took his glasses off. "It's nothing glass-scrubbing worthy. Just something I want to run by you."   
  
"Is it about the prophecy or the diaries?"   
  
"In a way, but it has more to do with me." Spike answered cryptically. He turned and got in the front, effectively ending the conversation.   
  
  
Dawn was literally vibrating with barely concealed excitement. Buffy wondered if the girl had been eating Pop Rocks again. She couldn't sit still in the car. Buffy was more than relieved when they pulled into the drive. The door opened and she waved excitedly to Tara and Willow. Okay, so there were other good things about being home, like good friends and a hyper sister.   
  
Giles took the bags upstairs to their bedroom while Buffy and Spike were kept in the living room. Dawn had sprinted up the stairs as soon as they were all inside. They could hear her upstairs, talking in soft tones to Giles. Spike wanted to throw the whole lot out the door, and climb in bed with Buffy.   
  
"What is taking Dawn so long up there?" Buffy asked Willow and Tara, who looked like the proverbial cat that ate the canary.   
  
Xander flew in the front door, causing everyone to jump. "Did I miss it?"   
  
"Miss what, whelp?" Spike asked, earning a glare from Buffy. "What? It's been a week. He probably missed me saying it to him."  
  
"I missed Buffy, Spike. You can go back to New Orleans if you like." Giles cleared his throat, and they all looked up. Dawn stood at the top of the stairs.   
  
"Buffy, Spike, come on up. I want to show you the samples I picked out for the baby's room."   
  
Spike took Buffy's hand, walking with her up the stairs. The door to her room was closed, which seemed odd, since Giles just put their bags in there.   
  
"They're on the bed." Dawn told her, pushing the door open.   
  
Buffy shook her head at the weirdness that was her sister, and turned into the room. Spike bumped into her back as she stood in shock looking at the nursery. "Oh, Spike." She cried.   
  
Spike had to brush back tears at the transformation before him. Gone was the teenage room of Buffy's youth, in its place was a little haven for their daughter.   
  
"It's beautiful." Spike said finally. Buffy touched the crib reverently. The room was perfect.   
  
"Do you like it, Buffy?" Dawn asked quietly. Buffy still hadn't spoken, and Dawn feared she'd bollocks the whole thing up.   
  
"Do I like it?" The butterflies and the flowers. So peaceful and pure. So full of life. "I love it, Dawnie." Spike pressed a kiss to Dawn's brow.   
  
"Thanks, Nib." He couldn't say more. He'd get choked up, and he'd die before he fell apart in front of Xander.  
  
"You all did this, didn't you?" Buffy asked, turning to face the people crowded into the doorway.  
  
"We all chipped in, but Dawnie was the mastermind." Tara confessed.   
  
"I love you guys. I love Bitty." Dawn admitted.   
  
Buffy nodded her head, tears flowing down her cheeks. She embraced Dawn, stroking her hair as she took in the room.   
  
"I love you, too. I love you so much, Dawn. Thank you."   
  
Dawn heard Bitty's voice in her head, and smiled. "You're welcome, imp." 


	19. Chips Ahoy!

[B] Sorry about the delay. I wanted to post this on Friday, but was unable to. Then the file got corrupted, and I had to start over. Luckily I had most of it saved to my home computer. Well, as it would be, I started rewriting things, and now, it's too long. So I've broken it up into 2 chapters. The 2nd chapter isn't long enough to stand on its own, so I've got to add to it. Don't worry. Wednesday, it'll be ready. If you want me to email you with updates, please let me know. I may remove this from ff.net. I don't know if I want to abandon you guys. You were the first to appreciate this story and I appreciate your continued support. So, let me know. The end is near. Probably 5 more chapter, 8 at the most. Thanks, again! Witchiepoo! [/B]  
  
  
  
Giles stood in the doorway, studying Buffy. She seemed in awe of the room. "Did we...um overdo it?" He asked, startling her.   
  
"No, the room is perfect. More than perfect. She'll love it." Buffy said, running her hand reverently over the crib. "It's just so final. You know?"  
  
Giles pushed off and walked into the room, gathering Buffy in his arms. So tiny and yet so powerful. So much a woman, but still in some ways a child. "Yes, I do. This room certifies you as being an adult. Welcome to the club."   
  
"Thanks. I'll be sure to fill out all the necessary paperwork so I can get my membership card." She joked. "It's a little scary."  
  
Giles nodded, understanding how unusual the situation was for her. "You'll be a wife and a mother all before the age of 22. That's a huge step for anyone, but especially you. You're the Slayer."   
  
Giles lifted her chin. "But like with all things, you'll handle them with a grace and strength, which still to this day, surprises me. You'll be fine." He said proudly.   
  
Buffy sniffed, her index finger pressed to her nose to stem the tears. "I'm going to be a mother, Giles." She said incredulously. "This little girl is going to call me Mom, and Spike, Dad." She cried, but they were happy tears. "And you, Grandpa Giles."   
  
I'm too young to be anyone's grandfather. But the thought of a little girl with Buffy's smile, calling him grandpa, made his heart swell and his chest puff up. "Grandpa Giles. I like that."   
  
  
"So, did you get a chance to go on the cemetery tour while you were there?" Anya asked Spike, as she nibbled on baby carrots and dip.   
  
"They see cemeteries every night, Anya. Why would they want to see the same thing in New Orleans?" Xander commented as he walked into the dining room.   
  
The whelp is just plain stupid when it comes to this bird. Can't seem to stop putting his foot in his mouth. Spike didn't need this. Not on his first night back home.   
  
"We took an informal tour, Anya." He quickly answered, effectively preventing Anya's tirade. "A couple of vamps tried to jump us one night as we were coming back to the Banana Court. Buffy felt the need to work out some kinks before we hit the sack." Spike said with a leer, which was meant to make Xander uncomfortable, which it did.   
  
"Too much information, Spike. Aren't you guys suppose to stop that after a certain time?"   
  
"Sex or patrolling?" Spike asked innocently, though he couldn't resist running his tongue over his lip as he said it.   
  
"They can do it up to the birth of the baby, Xander." Anya added, enjoying the war for dominance on Xander's face. He was either getting ready to puke or go up in flames. Spike couldn't decide which would make him happier.   
  
Willow turned and saw the look of joy on Spike and Anya's faces, and decided they'd had enough time to bait and torture Xander. She swooped in, pulling him away from them. Spike shrugged off the glare she sent him. He started it. He wanted to tell her.   
  
Anya huffed, and daintily stomped her foot. "Jerk!"  
  
"So, how are things with Rupert? Did you take my advice?" Spike whispered. Anya's face lit up.   
  
"Yes, I did. We have shared many kisses, and dinners while you were gone. Everybody knows except Buffy and Xander." She said, looking up the stairs.   
  
Spike touched her shoulder. "Buffy will be fine, Pet. You don't have to worry about her causing you any problems. What about Red? I assume she didn't take the news as well as Dawn and Tara. How did they find out anyway?"  
  
Anya shrugged. "They noticed things were different between us. We've been very careful. Too careful."   
  
"Sneaking around can be fun, and a bit degrading all at the same time." Spike said, knowing from personal experience the toll it could take.   
  
"I just want to be happy, Spike. Is that too much to ask?"   
  
"No, it isn't." The fact he was rooting for her, didn't surprise Spike. It was the fact he was rooting for Giles as well. The Watcher had earned his respect, but he actually felt some affection for the codger. When had that happened? Spike grinned. Probably when he didn't object to Buffy marrying me.  
  
  
Xander sat with Tara in the living room, watching Anya out the corner of his eye. He felt like kicking himself in the ass. She had been happy earlier, talking to Spike. And what did he do? He went over there and before he could stop himself, he'd managed to insult her again. At this rate, she forgive him by the time he was Bitty was in high school. Why couldn't they have a simple conversation with each other, without her being on the defensive, and without him managing to snap at her for something? He was just so desperate to get back some small portion of what they had, but Anya seemed just as determined to keep him at arms' length.   
  
Tara hated the tension she sensed in Xander. He was like a coiled snake. He kept his emotions pretty much in check, but it was a cauldron waiting to boil over. She wondered what would be the spark to set him off. He watched Anya with barely concealed longing. He might have insisted to Willow that he would be alright if he and Anya never got back together, Tara doubted the validity of that sentiment. Xander saw all his friends back with the ones they loved. Yet, Anya couldn't, more like wouldn't forgive him for walking out on her. And he didn't even know about Anya and Giles.   
  
  
Willow sat with Buffy on the steps, watching Buffy stare at Spike. "We can leave if the two of you want to continue your honeymoon." She joked.   
  
Buffy blushed. "Ah, no. I'm sorry. It's still a shocker to know we're married and pregnant to boot."  
  
"Really. You seemed to have settled into the wife role quite easily." Willow commented.   
  
"It's easy to be a wife, when your husband worships the ground you walk on." Buffy didn't say it smugly, just with a knowledge that it was true. Spike loved her, more than any man ever had or would. She knew she'd won the lottery with him. "Now, we need to get Xander and Giles straightened out, and I'll be happy."   
  
Willow's eyes bulged. "Xander? Giles? Straightened out, how?" How did she find out so soon?   
  
"Call me cupid, but I want all of us to be happy. You and Tara are giddy. Me and Spike are giddy. Dawn's living vicariously off of our giddiness. That leaves those three." She said.   
  
If they were into threesomes, then everyone would be happy. But they weren't, and this was not going to be pretty when it all came out. Things would be great if Giles went home or Anya moved away. Shame on you, Willow Rosenberg. Her mind chided. She sighed, knowing she didn't want any of those things to happen. But there was Xander.  
  
"Maybe, Anya and Xander can come to some truce. I'd like to see us all remain friends. I'd miss Anya if she wasn't part of the group." Buffy continued, oblivious to Willow's dilemma.   
  
"I wish they would too. But to quote Tara, Anya was a vengence demon. Holding a grudge comes naturally." Willow giggled.   
  
"Yeah. Okay. Scratch that. Let's concentrate on Giles. He hasn't dated since Jenny. Though, I think he may be seeing Olivia again." Willow groaned, and put her head in her hands. I should tell her. I should. Giles didn't say anything about not telling Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, I'm going to escort Anya home. I'll see you in the morning." Giles said, kissing her lightly on the temple. "It's good to have you home."   
  
Willow grabbed the banister to prevent herself from sliding down the stairs. There goes that opportunity. Good thing, too. She really didn't want to ruin Buffy's homecoming.   
  
Buffy waited for the but, but it never came. Oh, she would say it. "But we still need to talk about the Council and Travers' men." Buffy added, amused by the shocked look on Giles' face. "I know Giles. Thanks for giving us the night off."   
  
Giles held up the parchment, and grinned. Oh, goody for Giles, he had research to do. That should keep him happy. "I should have something for you tomorrow when we meet. Get some rest. The both of you." He said, indicating Spike as well.   
  
  
"We're going to go, too. Do you need anything before we go?" Tara asked. She wanted to talk to Buffy, but that would have to wait till there was a more quiet time.   
  
"You're leaving. I wanted to talk to you."   
  
"I know. We'll talk tomorrow. Promise you." Tara's eyes held Buffy's. She smiled and bent to give Buffy a hug.   
  
"We can talk about Martine tomorrow." She whispered in her ear.   
  
"You're amazing. You know that, right?" Buffy said, smiling broadly. What would she do without Tara?   
  
"Night, Buffster. See ya tomorrow." Xander hugged her, easing up when he heard a growl behind his back. "I made Spike jealous. Yay, me!" He said, snickering with Buffy.   
  
"Night, Dawnie. Bye, Buffy. I'll call you in the morning." Willow hugged and kissed Buffy and Dawn goodnight. She surprise Spike by hugging him too. "Night, Spike."  
  
"Night, Red. And thanks." He said, gruffily, knowing it hadn't been easy to give up her place in the house.   
  
"You're welcome. You just take good care of them." She said, exiting the house. She wrapped her arm around Tara's waist as they walked down the stairs. Spike stared at them, before closing the door.   
  
  
"Did you tell Giles you needed to speak to him?" Buffy asked, once Spike had the house locked up.   
  
"Yes, I did." Spike said, walking behind her as they went up the stairs.   
  
Buffy stopped him, staring into his face. "Is there something going on I should know about?"  
  
There were several answers to that question. Yes, Buffy. Your Watcher is dating your best friend's ex, and your husband wants to have the chip, which keeps him from killing humans, out of his head. Yep, Buffy, there's something going on. Spike didn't want to have this conversation. Not now, anyway.   
  
"No, just guy stuff. Nothing for you to worry about." Spike rubbed his hand over her stomach.   
  
"I love you." Buffy said, stroking his hair.   
  
"I love you, too."   
  
"Buffy, come here, I want to show you want I found in the attic." Dawn called from the nursery.  
  
Spike watched her go. He wanted to tell her about the chip, but there was still a tiny sliver of fear inside him, that she would reject him or keep him from the baby if he was no longer harnessed. He knew it was absolutely ridiculous to think that way. Buffy loved him. If she didn't, they would have a baby to worry about. And he worried. That night at Marie's convinced him, he needed to change. He had to change to be the man Buffy deserved. He wanted the chip out. He wanted to be the vamp he was before the Initiative. He wanted to be able to protect him family from all threats.   
  
  
Dawn handed Buffy the faded picture. He can't see this. He can't see this. Buffy narrowed her eyes, throwing daggers at her. "I can't believe you found these. I thought I'd hidden them."   
  
"Guess not. Have that one. I've got plenty more." Dawn smiled. She had Buffy right where she wanted her. Blackmail was a beautiful thing.   
  
"You won't show these to him. I won't let you."  
  
"I want the premium package. We can afford it."   
  
"You're blackmailing me for cable." Buffy stated, still not believing the levels Dawn would stoop to get what she wanted.   
  
"Better cable." Dawn informed her, crossing her arms over her chest. "Order it tomorrow or these go to Spike."   
  
Was that a threat? Buffy's brow rose at that. She decided to call the little schemer's bluff. "You wouldn't. We're blood." Buffy protested.   
  
Dawn shrugged. "Yes, we are, but this is all about MTV and InStyle." Spike stopped in the hall, listening to the conversation inside.   
  
"He already knows the truth, Dawn. He's my husband." Buffy pointed out, hoping Dawn didn't realize how Spike knew.   
  
"He's never seen you totally brunette, Buffy. I think he'd be real interested." Buffy gritted her teeth.   
  
"Fine. I'll order the super dooper, every single channel known to man cable for you. Now, hand over those pictures." Buffy demanded, holding her hand out. Dawn handed the bundle over, kissing Buffy lightly on the cheek.   
  
"Thanks, Buff." Spike leaned against the door, shaking his head at her "negotiating skills". Dawn pecked him on the cheek, sliding a photo to him as she passed.   
  
"You've created a monster." Buffy remarked to him. She turned, smiling as Spike held the photo up.   
  
"Nice hair, luv. You do realize there is zero chance of us having a blonde child. I guess Bitty will take up the long-standing Develin practice of dyeing her hair blonde." Buffy giggled, running her fingers through his curls.   
  
Develin. I'm Buffy Summers-Develin. How weird is that? And her daughter would be a Develin, too. And somehow, in this crazy mixed-up world they inhabited, a man, dead for over a century and a woman, killed twice, would live on in the body of a small child. Buffy smiled broadly, holding Spike tightly.   
  
"Yep. We'll start her early, so she'll be a pro by the time she gets to kindergarten."   
  
  
  
Buffy sat in the middle of the bed, glancing around the room. Gone were all traces that Willow and Tara lived there. In fact, it seemed Joyce had returned. Dawn must have placed some of Joyce's things back in the room, like her crystal bowl, where she kept her rings at night. Her book of Sonnets, the one Spike gave her for her birthday the year she died. Little mementos of the woman who loved them all, and it made Buffy feel a little bit better about being in this room without her.   
Spike shut the light off in the bathroom, and sat on the bed.   
  
"Those look very nice on you." Buffy commented.   
  
Spike rolled his eyes. He didn't mind sleeping on satin sheets, but wearing it was an entirely different cup of tea. "Thank you, but tell me again why I'm wearing these. It's not like Dawn doesn't know I sleep in the nude. Remember the bathroom incident."   
  
Buffy giggled, and she swore Spike blushed. Yes, the bathroom incident. Her craving hot fudge and Graham crackers. Spike naked in the kitchen. Dawn getting up to go to the bathroom. The stairs. The screams. The yelps. The laughter. Well, on her part anyway. "I remember."   
  
"And we have our own bathroom now." Spike protested lamely.   
  
"And I still have mid-morning cravings, so for tonight, see how they feel. For me...." She batted her lashes, and smiled at him.   
  
"Fine. I'll try them out, but don't blame me if you can't get to the goodies when you get an itch." Spike kissed her on the lips, bearing her back against the pillow.   
  
"I don't have any problems getting what I want, Spike. Haven't you figured that out yet?" She said, nipping his chin with her teeth.   
  
"Oh, I figured it out, alright."   
  
  
I August 1st  
  
I continue in my search for Martine. I take comfort in the fact there hasn't been a rise in demon activity since she left my care. I have debated telling the Council about her absence, her disappearance. My love for the child wars with my desire to do my duty by the Council. We are all bound by our duties, and as long as it appears that Martine continues to do hers, I cannot find fault with who she chooses to share her bed with.  
  
August 8th  
  
I met with a Learl demon tonight. He has information on Martine. There has been word of a young woman, who fights with the strength of ten men. A raven-haired beauty who appears only at night, battling those who would do harm to the citizens of that area. They call her the Raven for they know not who or what she is. I must travel to this place, to see for myself if it is my Slayer.   
  
  
August 14  
  
I have found Martine, and it is as was feared. She is with child. The child of a demon, but you would never know it. She has never been more beautiful. She literally glows with happiness. Henri is suspicious of my presence, but allows it, only because Martine is happy. They are in love. That is easy for me to see. There is no thrall evident, only a deep, abiding love.   
  
I wish the Council could see them together. How he cares for her. Martine tells me she has been keeping her diary. She has not forgotten everything I taught her. She believes her life is the true way vampires and slayers are supposed to be. She is naïve. I've always known this, yet, I did not know her naiveté would lead her here. If I were to tell her about the prophecy, she would not believe me.   
  
I must notify the Council. They will know what to do. I fear for her, my slayer, my daughter. /I  
  
  
He was a glutton for punishment. Spike decided, closing Jayme's diary. This wasn't the type of thing he should read before heading to meet another Watcher. Tended to give credence to his worries. Jayme was the naïve one, not Martine. She knew the truth. She knew what had taken Spike several years to figure out. Slayers and vampires were the other's opposite, if that made any sense. It was almost as if they'd been separated at birth. It was weird, but he felt whole with Buffy with him.  
  
Spike stared down at his sleeping wife, his eyes roaming over her sun-kissed skin. She was perfect, made more so by the swell of her belly. His child. Their child. Their little miracle. He had to protect them. Had to do everything in his power to make sure no harm befell them. Sliding out of bed, placing his pillow under Buffy's arm, he went to the bathroom. Giles was going to meet him at 9, so he'd best be going if he wanted to get there before Buffy awoke. He left a note, saying he needed to check on the treasure and would be back in time to go to the Magic Box. He looked in on his other girl, and found her snoring louder than a bulldozer, and smiled. What he was considering was for the good of his family. He just hoped the others saw it that way.  
  
  
  
Giles sipped his coffee, speculating on what Spike wanted to talk about. He thought he might know, but he wanted to give Spike a chance to explain himself. He owed him that. He owed Buffy that, as well. He heard movement below, and wondered at the folly of waiting alone inside the crypt, accessible to any demon with half the sense to find it through the tunnels.   
  
He let out the breath he'd been holding when he saw the familiar blonde curls appear through the hole. Giles watched Spike closely as he shuffled over to the refrigerator for his breakfast. Something was definitely weighing on the vamp's mind, that much was obvious. His stance held none of the swagger of old, but a weariness that shocked Giles.   
  
"Spike, is everything alright between you and Buffy?"   
  
"I'm taking good care of her, Rupe. I didn't think you'd start in on me so quickly. We've only been married a week." Spike slumped into his chair, and winced at his surly attitude. Great way to start this conversation.  
  
"Spike, I'm not condemning you. I think you've taken great care of Buffy and Dawn. I'm concerned because, frankly, you look like shit. You've got the weight of the world on your shoulders, and you don't wear it well." Giles clapped him on the shoulder, and hopped up on the sarcophagus. He placed one foot up on the cold concrete and waited for Spike to tell him why they were here.   
  
Spike leaned forward on his elbows, staring at his boots. There was no point in bullshitting around with the Watcher. He wouldn't appreciate it, and they didn't have time for it either. "I want to get the chip out or deactivated. I can't protect them like this. I'm helpless."   
  
Giles set the cup down on the sepulcher, and regarded the man in front of him.   
  
"I know you don't trust me. I haven't given you much reason in the past to, but they are my life, and I can't risk anything happening to them." Spike added.  
  
"Have you discussed any of this with Buffy?" Giles said calmly. The steady tenor of his voice belying the automatic uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"No! Don't be daft. She's got enough to worry about. I wanted to get your opinion first." Spike stood up, pacing the short length of the crypt. "I couldn't live if something happened to one of my girls. I love them so much. And I know you still find that hard to believe... but I do."   
  
Giles thought no such thing, but Spike wouldn't allow him to defend himself before he launched into another tirade. "I'm no good for her, for them if I can't fight the Council. They'll take her. They'll take my baby. That can't happen. She's... they're all I've got."   
  
Giles wondered if the Council would reconsider their opinion of vampires if they saw the anguish on Spike's face, in his demeanor. Here was a man who loved his family and worried about their safety above his own. Here was a vampire bearing his soul to a Watcher, not concerned that he was putting his life in danger by expressing his desire to be unleashed.   
  
"Spike... Spike." Giles placed his fingers between his lips and blew. Spike spun around, his vampire face on.   
  
"Now, that I have your attention, please sit down and be quiet." Their eyes met and held each other's for a minute. Spike sat down heavily, his head in his hands.  
  
"I will help you. Mainly, because you're right. You should have every means at your disposal to protect your family. Secondly, because you've earned my trust. I don't think for one moment you will attack and kill anyone. Not because the demon has been tamed, but because it would hurt Buffy. And you don't hurt Buffy, Spike. You love her more than I thought possible of any man or demon."   
  
Spike jumped up, then fell back in his seat, horrified by the gesture he'd almost committed. He was actually going to hug Rupert. Englishman don't hug, much less Watchers and Vampires.   
  
"Thank you, Giles."  
  
Giles rolled his eyes. "Don't thank me yet. You still have to talk to Buffy, then to the rest of them. After that, we'll need to find someone reliable and trustworthy to remove the thing. We have a long road ahead of us." Giles finished.   
  
"When haven't we, mate?"   
  
  
  
Buffy kissed the pillow, scrunching her nose in disgust when she realized it wasn't cold and male, namely her husband. "Spike?" She called sleepily. Buffy sat up in bed, looking at the clock. 10 o'clock. Ah, unemployment was a blessing. She thought. Buffy laid back down, checking out their room. It still felt wrong somewhat to be in this room. This was Mom's room.   
  
No, Buffy, it's yours. You're the mother now. Buffy turned startled by the words spoken in her mind.   
  
"Mom?" Her voice cracked.   
  
"Buffy, are you up?" Buffy heard Dawn say through the closed door. "Are you and Spike decent?"  
  
Buffy frowned. "Dawn, come in. Spike's not here?" Don't panic, Buffy. He's probably in the basement.  
  
"No, when I woke up the house was empty." Dawn stooped and picked up the note. "He went to the crypt to check on the Amara." She said, handing the note to Buffy.   
  
"Oh, I must have been totally out of it, if I missed him getting out of bed." Buffy was disappointed he didn't wake her, but pushed that thought aside. He was doing what he did best. He took care of her, in spite of herself.   
  
"Well, you were traveling all day yesterday, and then the coming home party. It's no wonder you slept so hard." Dawn sat on the bed, next to Buffy, who stroked her stomach.   
  
"Bitty's hungry. Do we have any waffles? I could so go for waffles and honey and ketchup." Buffy said, her mouth watering at the thought of that delicious goodness.  
  
"Eww! Buffy, that's gross." Dawn said, falling back on the bed, holding her stomach in mock agony.   
  
"It's not. It's spicy. Mix in some crawfish and shrimp, umm. It melts in your mouth." Buffy said, laying down next to Dawn.   
  
"More like it burns a hole through your stomach." Dawn giggled. "So, what do you want to do today? Veg? Shop? No school today, so I'm at your beck and call."   
  
  
  
Spike flew in the door, breathing heavily. His talk with Giles had lasted longer than he'd planned. They went over what they knew about the chip. Spike admitted he'd sought Warren's help once he realized he could hit Buffy.   
  
"We can start there. We have all of Warren's papers, so I'm sure they are in there. Once we know how it works, we can begin to figure out how to remove it without killing you." Giles commented.   
  
"I'll tell Buffy and Dawn when I get home. If you don't see me later, you know I'm presently in residence inside the Hoover." Spike joked, but Giles could see this wasn't a baseless fear.  
  
Spike couldn't honestly think Buffy would kill him. Save him from insecure vampires and hormonal slayers. "You saved her. She loves you. I wouldn't be helping you, if I didn't think this was in Buffy's best interest. I'd better get going. Anya will be put out if I don't get there to help her open."  
  
Thanks for the pep talk, Rupert. "So, I see things with Demon Girl have moved beyond mere flirting?" Spike leaned against the sepulcher, crossing his arms over his chest. Giles sighed. So much for broody, introspective Spike. Cocky, irritationg Spike was back.   
  
"Spike, do mind your own business. You are not to say anything to Buffy until I talk to her. And…Anya and I will tell Xander. Make sure you don't." He warned, knowing Spike would love to make Xander miserable.   
  
Spike smirked. "I'm on your side. What one man doesn't appreciate, another will. She's my kind of girl, and not just because she irritates that lot either."   
  
  
  
Spike waited outside the room, listening to the two sisters inside. Where are your balls, man? You can handle her.  
  
"We're going to the Magic Box. I guess we could stop at the mall later. Look at some baby things." Buffy was saying.   
  
"I can show you the place where I got the baby linens. It's so cool. Did you know they have an entire store devoted to babies? It's like some kind of weird baby superstore." Dawn said excitedly.   
  
"Was it Babies 'R Us?" Dawn frowned, and rolled her eyes. "You knew all along. Well, I'm the kid. I'm not supposed to know those things."   
  
"You'd better not." Spike said from the doorway.   
  
"Hey, Mr. Leave your wife in bed, how was the treasure?" Spike walked around and sat on the other side. He laid his head in Buffy's lap, wondering if this would be the last time she'd let him get this close to her. He could hear Bitty's heart beating and it calmed him.   
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed. Something was off. Spike was scaring her with his silent, almost cautious movements around her.   
  
"I didn't go to check on the treasure. I went to talk to Giles." Buffy stroked his face, her eyes registering her concern.   
  
"Why? What has happened?"   
  
"Nothing. Yet. I had to talk to him about something that will affect all of us."   
  
"Maybe, I should go to my room?" Dawn suggested. She had sense enough to see that whatever Spike was getting ready to drop on Buffy, it wasn't going to be pretty.   
  
Spike smiled tightly. His hand reaching out to touch Dawn's arm. His Bit. God, pull yourself together man. They are on your side, especially Dawn.   
  
"You're a member of this family, too. I want your opinion as well."   
  
Buffy stared off into space. There was only one thing which stood between them, and it wasn't the Council, or Angel, or Dru, or Riley. "You want to get the chip out." She stated.   
  
Spike's eyes widened at Buffy's proclamation. Was he that readable to her? He sat up, staring into Buffy's hazel eyes, which were angry and hurt.   
  
"Do you?" Dawn asked. Wow, that was cool. No more headaches. No more… uh, oh. Buffy looked livid, and that was not good.   
  
"Yes. I do, but I have my reasons." Spike said quickly. "I..."   
  
"Dawn, go to your room. I'm going to kill him, and I don't want you to be traumatized by it." Buffy said angrily. She scooted off the bed, and started pacing.   
  
"Buffy," Dawn protested, but Spike waved her off.   
  
"Go on, Platelet. It'll be alright." Spike caressed her face, and led her out the door, closing it behind him.   
  
He rested his head against the door, his breaths coming hard and fast. She had to believe in him. He couldn't bear to be away from them. Taking one final deep breath, he turned and braced himself as Buffy pounded her fist into his chest.   
  
"How could you?" Buffy accused. "How could you go to Giles first?"   
  
Spike caught her wrists, holding her still. "I didn't want to scare you. I....I..." He stammered.   
  
Buffy wrenched her wrists away. "Scare me. I've never been scared of you. You're lying to me, and I want the truth."   
  
Spike hung his head, sighing heavily. "I was afraid you'd kick me out." Buffy stopped her pacing. Her heart ached for the sorrow in his voice, but that was quickly overruled by the anger she felt.   
  
"Why would you think something stupid like that? God! I'm your wife, damnit! I promised to love you through all kinds of crap." She grabbed his face, forcing him to look into her eyes. "You don't trust me. That's what this is all about. Isn't it? You don't trust me. You don't trust that I love you enough." She yelled.   
  
"I trust you. I trust that you love our child more than your own life. I trust that you'll do whatever is necessary to protect her, even if that means keeping her from me." Spike felt the tears welling up in his eyes.   
  
"Are you insane?" Buffy cried. "We've slept together for months, and you've never bitten me, not even... then." She said, knowing Dawn stood on the other side of the door listening. "And that's what vampires do!" Buffy grabbed his arms, pushing him up against the door. Her eyes pleaded with him to believe her, to believe in them.   
  
"That trust thing goes both ways. You have to trust that our love is stronger than your demon. I already know that, which is why I sleep when I'm with you. Before you, I didn't sleep." Why couldn't he understand?   
  
Spike pressed his forehead to hers, crying. "But the chip..."   
  
"It wasn't the chip that made me fall in love with you. It didn't make you fall in love with me. It just forced us to be together without killing each other." And believe me, I'm ready to kill you right now for destroying our happiness. We're still on our honeymoon.   
  
Dawn pressed her ear to the door. This was wrong. This was all wrong. They were supposed to be a happy family. It couldn't end like this. It just couldn't. Dawn turned and slid down the wall, her head buried in her arms. Her sobs were quiet at first, then became painfully loud.   
  
"Buffy, I just don't want to mess up. I don't want to risk.." Spike turned to the door, his head cocked to the side. "Nib?"   
  
Buffy stared at him, finally hearing what he heard. The soft wail coming from outside their bedroom. Spike looked at her, and all the anger she felt was gone. Dawnie.  
  
Spike opened the door, but Dawn didn't have the strength to get up and move. Next thing she knew, she felt arms around her, holding her, comforting her, reassuring her.   
  
"Dawnie, we're sorry. Please stop crying. Everything is okay." Buffy said, kissing her hair and face.   
  
"I don't want Spike to leave." Spike kissed Dawn's forehead, drawing it up till she looked into his eyes.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Even if she threw me out, I'd just stalk her. You know that, Bit." Dawn laughed, sniffling as she did.   
  
"You and Buffy are the most important women in my life. And Bitty...she's my heart." Spike sat cross-legged in front of Dawn. Buffy held his hand, supporting him, loving him. "I just want to be able to protect you." Spike said, as much to Dawn, but to Buffy as well.  
  
Dawn looked up, her lashes wet with tears. "Promise, you won't leave us, Spike. Promise."  
  
"Never. I'm never going to leave you. We're family. The four of us are family, and we're staying together." Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
"Dawn, no one is going anywhere. I want you and Spike to understand why I'm upset." Buffy said, wiping the tears off Dawn's face. "It's not about the chip. Spike has to do what's best for him, and if this is it, I'll stand beside him 100%. I'm hurt you didn't have faith in me, in us."   
  
Buffy grabbed the wall, and stood up, carefully. She went back into her bedroom, and closed the door.   
  
"I fucked up, didn't I?" Spike asked, spinning around so he could sit next to Dawn.   
  
"Yep, she's pissed and hurt. I am too, Spike, but I didn't marry you." Dawn laid her head on Spike's shoulder. "Go talk to her."   
  
"I love you two so much. I feel helpless with this thing in my head." He explained.   
  
  
Buffy sat on the bed, twisting her wedding band. He was supposed to trust her. Instead, he'd been afraid of her reaction. Damn him for making her feel guilty. Damn him for not knowing she loved him with every bit of her being. He was part of her. He was her soul and she was his. He should have known that she trusted him in all things.   
  
Spike twisted his band, remembering Buffy's vows to him.   
  
"Go talk to her. I'm going to get breakfast. I promise I won't burn the house down. I'll do cereal. That's harmless." Dawn said, pulling Spike up off the floor. She hugged him again, and retreated down the steps.   
  
  
Spike sat on the edge of the bed, facing Buffy. She refused to look at him. Instead, she stared at the gold band on her finger. "Have I not proved to you I love you? I trust you."   
  
"Countless times, but this is big, Buffy. This thing." He said, pointing to his head. "Changes everything. What if I can't control the demon?" Buffy's hand reached out to clasp his.   
  
"You control it. You always have. I'm the Slayer, and I know my blood calls out to you, to all vamps, but you've never so much as bit my finger. Because you're in control. I put my life, my sister's, my friends', our daughter's life in your hands for safe keeping." She smiled slightly. "I love you. That's all I can promise is to continue to love you."   
  
Spike pulled Buffy till she was nearly sitting in his lap. His arms wound around her tightly. "I was so scared."   
  
Buffy rubbed his head. "I know, but you don't have to worry about me. I know you wouldn't hurt us."  
  
"Xander won't be happy." About a lot of things.  
  
"He doesn't matter. Me and Dawn. We matter. Don't worry about the rest of them. They'll have to deal. This is about our family." She said honestly.  
  
"Our family." Spike whispered.   
  
  
  
Buffy sat on the stair below him, her hand holding his. Dawn sat above them, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder. They had positioned themselves so he was covered, and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry at their efforts. Buffy looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, and he was struck silly with the knowledge that she approved of his desire to remove the chip. She wasn't worried or concerned for her safety, for their child's. She trusted him to do the right thing.   
  
His eyes held her, caressing her lightly. They'd made love after talking. It was slow and languid, expressing in action, not words, their love for each other. When they came downstairs, Dawn was waiting, waffles on the table along with Buffy's newest craving, ketchup and honey. Dawn wanted a full report on New Orleans, and everything that had happened. She even got him to read her a passage from Martine's diary, which she swore was better than any Danielle Steele novel. It was almost as if the argument and tears from earlier hadn't occurred at all. They were just a normal family having breakfast before heading out into the day. It was nice.   
  
Anya flitted about, dusting this, adjusting that. Not really staying in one place. It was making Giles dizzy and nervous. She was angry at Xander for some slight from the night before, and wanted nothing more than to reveal their relationship. He wasn't exactly looking forward to spending the next few hours with Xander either, his guilt pricking at his moral center. And then there was Willow, who watched them constantly last night, waiting for any kind of slip up on their part. No wonder Buffy went off the deep end. They were adults, making adult decisions, yet, they were being held hostage by their friends. It was utterly ridiculous. And on top of that, they had the Council threat and the chip removal on the horizon. Yes, the coming summer was definitely going to be the dog days of Summer.  
  
"We're here. Let the research begin." Xander announced as he came through the door. He smiled at Anya, walking purposefully over to the table and taking a seat. He was determined to smile and be happy in Anya's presence, even if his face cracked from the effort.   
  
Tara and Willow sat down in the remaining seats. Tara noticed the strained looks on Buffy and Spike's faces. Wonder what happened since last night? She mused.   
  
Giles got up and gave his seat to Anya. He pulled the parchment out and laid it out on the table. He, then picked up the diaries and placed them at the corners.   
  
"These are the items Charles Jayme's left with his family. We believe this is the original prophecy." He said, indicating the parchment. "The rest are Martine and Jayme's writings."  
  
"Hey, G-man, this one's in French. I'm a little rusty with that language." Xander joked. Willow picked the book up, scanning the pages.   
  
"Wow, I knew about it, but seeing it is believing. Have you read it yet?" She asked, turning to Buffy and Spike.  
  
"We've read it. Some, not all." Spike replied.   
  
"Martine's diary is not as important as this one. Jayme details everything from the time Martine was called to after her death. In fact, it goes 2 two years after her death. It stops shortly after he discovered this."   
  
Tara took the parchment in hand, feeling the graininess of the paper, also feeling the power emanating from it. She felt the energy course through it, but it wasn't dark or evil. It was actually cleansing and pure. They watched as her eyes fluttered close and her body wavered as if balanced on string. Giles plucked the roll out of her hand, and she inhaled sharply.   
  
"Tara, baby, are you alright?" Willow asked worriedly. She ran her hands over Tara's face, and down her shoulders.   
  
"Yes, Willow. I'm fine. It was the strangest feeling. It was so peaceful." She was still floating, but the headiness was subsiding.   
  
"Is that dangerous?" Buffy inquired.   
  
"No, it doesn't appear to be. Tara might have tapped into whatever magicks were used to create this document." Giles asked, his brow furrowed.   
  
"Can I see it?" Dawn asked.   
  
"Bitty has been communicating with me. She told me to be ready to do what was needed. Maybe, I'm the one to help translate it." Spike and Buffy wore matching expressions on their faces, concern, worry, wonder.   
  
"No, Bit. We can translate it. Its in the same language as the passage we found. If and when we need you, you can help us." Spike promised. Dawn nodded, and leaned back against the top step.   
  
"I guess that means we're ready for our assignments, Giles. What do you want us to do?" Xander asked, clasping his hands together on the table.   
  
"There's something else we need to discuss." Buffy said, standing up. "Before we tell you, know this: The decision has already been made." She turned to Spike, who stood next to her. It was now or never. No going back now, especially after that statement.  
  
"I'm getting the chip out."   
  
  
  
Buffy had to admit, Xander took it better than she thought he would. It had taken him a full minute before he leapt over the table to get to Spike. He found himself hanging in the air, held up by a Willow's argument special. He had ranted and raved for twenty minutes until he finally promised Willow he wouldn't try anything. She lowered him to the ground, but kept the barrier up. It separated from Spike and Buffy from Xander and the rest of them.   
  
"Spike, why do you want to get the chip out?" Tara asked quietly. Spike could have kissed Glinda. Always the level headed one.   
  
"To protect my family. That's all." Buffy and Dawn stood beside him, their hands clasped together.   
  
"How do we know you won't kill them or us?" Xander spat.   
  
"Do you even think before you speak? He loves them. He would never hurt them." Anya shouted. Xander turned to her, wincing at the anger he saw in her pretty eyes.   
  
"I know he says he loves them, but what happens when the chip isn't controlling the demon?" Xander looked to Giles for support and found none.   
  
"The demon never controlled Spike. He's always been in control of his actions, good or bad. The bloodlust never controlled him, like it did... Angelus." Buffy said it, and they all, even Spike, looked at her with wonder.   
  
"What? Tell me that isn't what all of this is based on. What Angelus did? How evil he was to all of us? Well, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried. "But I refuse to allow you to compare them. Spike is nothing like Angelus. Never was. Never will be." Spike pulled her into his arms. He glared at Xander for making her remember Angelus, and what he did.   
  
"Look, whelp. You have your issues, but you know I would never consider doing this, if I thought I'd hurt them. I'd kill myself first." Buffy stiffened in his arms.   
  
"That won't be necessary. I'll do it myself."   
  
"Xander, it isn't done yet. We have to find out what could happen if we attempt to remove the chip. It could cause Spike irreparable damage." Giles wished the boy would open his mind. He no longer thought this had solely to do with his crush on Buffy, but more to do with his disdain for demons.   
  
"Fine. I won't say a word. If he starts killing, I'll do what you won't be able to do." Xander pointed at Buffy. "I believe we have research to do. Let's get started." He said, taking a book off the table and retreating to the loft.   
  
They watched him go with a sense of dread. 


	20. Splintered

********************************  
"Dissension, dissension, dissension." Shackleford said to no one in particular. Silly people were making his job easy. He pushed stop on the recorder and leaned back in his chair and smiled. It was the smarmy smile of someone who'd finally discovered a weakness in a person, and was going to exploit it to the fullest.   
  
Dewey stared out the window, cleaning his nails with his pocket knife.   
  
"Your papers arrived yesterday. You're all set to apply for the job." Shackleford told him, throwing a sealed pack of papers at him.   
  
Dewey used his knife and slit the package opened. It was all there. An American passport, California driver's license, resume. "What makes you think he'll need a new man for the job?" Dewey asked.   
  
Shackleford stood up, and joined Dewey at the window. The Magic Box seemed so unassuming, if you didn't know it was the base of operation for the Vampire Slayer and her motley crew. "Got a new contract yesterday. The citizens of Sunnydale went to their local council and demanded it be torn down. Can't really blame them after that ugliness with the Army and my buddy, Warren. You do your job, and the rest will be easy."   
  
After what they'd just heard on the tape, it wouldn't take much to separate Xander Harris from his friends. Circumstances being what they were, he was already the outsider. He just didn't know it. The boy was obviously having a bad day.   
  
  
**********************************  
Buffy let Xander's words wash over her again, not really believing the threat he'd leveled at Spike. He would do what she wouldn't be able to do. Well, duh! No, sorry, Xander, I don't think I will be able to kill my husband, my child's father. I'm not made up that way anymore. I sacrificed love once. I have no intention of doing it again. Buffy hand strayed to her belly, the fullness always a comfort to her. Her eyes searched the room for the man responsible for her condition. Her eyes softened as she watched him talking to Willow and Giles. Spike wasn't the same vampire that threatened her that night outside the Bronze. Was that the beginning of the end for the Master Vamp? Was that when he'd begun his remarkable change into the man who loved her, loved her sister? To be honest, she wasn't really sure when Spike had changed in her mind from just another annoying vampire to this huge presence in her life. She couldn't imagine a day without his jokes or his insight, a night without his kisses or his hands stroking her stomach as she fell asleep. No, Xander she couldn't kill Spike. It would be like killing herself.   
  
Spike felt her eyes on him, and turned his head slightly to look at her. The sun was shining through the front window, highlighting her hair, giving her an almost angelic appearance. She was simply beautiful, and she loved him. The whelp was lucky he did have the chip. Spewing out his hate, causing Buffy and Dawn pain. He wanted to rip his throat out, but he understood Xander's concern. He felt the same concern when he first decided to remove the chip. But his concern was out of love for his girls, not out of hate for all demon kind. He knew Xander was up there deluding himself with the belief that his stance was noble and pure. Xander's misgivings were deep-seeded and had very little to do with him. Spike knew there was a risk, but he wouldn't take it if it put his girls in danger. He'd rather die than cause them any pain.   
  
Spike was drawn back to the conversation by Giles' question to Willow. "Do you think you can run a diagnostic on Spike's chip with the proper equipment?"   
  
Willow tapped her finger on her cheek, contemplating. "Probably. The technology used to make the chip is probably similar to a microprocessor in a computer. I could probably create a program to tell us how it works, and hopefully, how to shut it off." Willow heard the guffaw from the loft and cringed. Xander would have to be dealt with, but right now, she just didn't have any patience for his shenanigans.   
  
"Spike said Warren was able to check the chip and discovered it was working properly." Giles continued, ignoring the man above them. "There might be information in his papers and things to help us in our research. Would you and Tara handled that, with Spike's help of course."  
  
"Of course." Willow mimicked in an upper crust British accent. She grinned cheekily at him, glad to have the uneasy tension that had plagued them since yesterday out of the way.   
  
"Where is Warren's stuff? Is it still in the basement?" Spike asked, shoving his fingers into his pockets.   
  
"Yes, I do believe they are still there. We weren't able to give them as a thorough examination as I would have liked."   
  
Buffy walked over to the group, pausing to give Dawn a hug. She glanced up at the loft and saw Xander staring at her. She glared at him as she passed. Her expression changed when Spike extended his arm. Her arm snaked around his waist, her hand resting in the back pocket of his jeans. Spike grinned at her, wiggling his eyebrows. It was impossible to be down when her husband was a sex addict, who shared his addiction with her as often as possible.   
  
"So, does this mean you guys will be invading our house again?" Buffy joked.   
  
"I try to leave, but they keep pulling me back in." Willow's fake Italian accent had Giles speechless, Spike amused, and Buffy dumbfounded.   
  
"Did you just do the Godfather? Will, I had no idea you'd even seen that movie."   
  
Willow stuck her tongue through her clenched teeth. "Tara and I watched it a couple of nights ago. It was all dark and broody. It was cool."   
  
"I would have thought you'd had enough of dark and broody when Peaches was here." Spike commented dryly. Buffy elbowed him lightly in the stomach, and he doubled over laughing.   
  
"Easy, Goldie, I'm delicate." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Come on, show me how delicate you are. I want you to... read to me.  
  
Spike turned and grinned broadly at Giles and Willow before following obediently behind Buffy.   
  
"Is that what they're calling sex these days?" Dawn commented sarcastically.   
  
*********************************  
Xander listened to the conversations below him, and felt like the world's biggest ass. Thing was he knew he was right. He felt it deep in his bones that having the chip removed would bring on a world of hurt. He didn't want to upset Buffy. He didn't want to remind her of Angelus, but that was the only thing he had to base his opinion on.   
  
Because Spike hasn't done anything evil in years. His mind screamed.   
  
Xander shook his head to remove the traitorous thought. He didn't hate Spike. He really didn't. He hated the demon he was. He hated the vampire that sunk its fangs into his best friend's neck and turned him into a member of the undead. Jesse. No one thought of Jesse anymore. Not Willow, who'd known him almost as long as she'd known Xander. No one. I'm the only one that thinks about him. Every demon I kill is for him, so another person won't have to suffer his fate. It didn't matter to him that Spike hadn't killed in years. The only reason he hadn't was due to the chip. So, logic would tell them that once the chip was removed, Spike would go back to what he was before it. A killer. A killer who wanted Buffy dead. How could they forget that? How could Buffy lay with him every night, and not fear for her life?   
  
Because they love each other, and the sooner you accept that the better off you'll be.  
  
  
*********************************  
Shackleford stepped out of the room to call Travers.   
  
"I have news." He said simply when Travers answered.   
  
"Yes, what is it? And please don't be cryptic, I've no patience for it today."   
  
"Charles Jayme kept a second diary. He left it, Martine Auberjonis' diary, and copy of the prophecy for the Slayer in New Orleans with his family." Shackleford knew this news would not sit well with Travers, and braced himself for the scathing rebuke.  
  
"You were close to it, so close you could have touched it, and yet the best mercenaries money can buy were bested by a family of inbreeds." Travers laughed. If the fate of the world didn't rest on deciphering that writing before the birth of Buffy's child, it would have been hysterical. But that wasn't the situation at hand.   
  
"Do you want me to steal it?" Shackleford suggested.   
  
"No, you make a move for it, and Rupert and his group will take the child underground until the baby is born. No, no, proceed with our plans to splinter the group. We need to have this contingency in place before we do anything. Did you receive the papers for Mr. Dewey?"   
  
"Yes, and it's perfect timing. Xander Harris is officially on his own. Dewey shouldn't have any problems furthering the rift between him and the Slayer." Shackleford checked his watch, wondering if he had enough time to plant a bug inside the Summers' home.   
  
"Terrific. Call me on Wednesday to let me know what has occurred. I will be in Sunnydale by the end of next week. I do believe it is time to visit my wayward Slayer and her Watcher." Travers leaned back in his seat and smiled. Yes, it was time to visit the States again, and see what trouble he could stir up.   
  
  
***********************************  
I'm not wrong. I'm not wrong. Xander continued to repeat to himself. He wasn't wrong to think it a very bad, supremely dangerous idea to take the leash off of Spike. Yeah, he and Buffy seemed like the perfect little couple minus the whole supernatural beings thing, but Spike was a killer. He was a killer and the only reason Buffy hadn't killed him by now was because of the chip.   
  
That's not true and you know it.   
  
Yes, it is. I know she thinks they have this connection, this sameness that makes him love her and only her above the bloodlust, but that's only because his other options were taken away from him. Given the opportunity to be the old Spike, the Master Vamp, Xander knew Spike would choose his old life over Buffy and the baby. He wouldn't have a choice. The blood would sing to him, and he would go running.   
  
Why is Willow looking at me like that? I haven't done anything wrong, except be the only person with the balls to say this isn't right. Fine. She doesn't have to believe me. When the time comes to take action, I will, and then, I'll pick up the pieces of Buffy's shattered life.   
  
*******************************  
iMay 1st  
  
Tonight I almost lost my love. The demons disapprove of Henri's relationship with me. They set a trap for him tonight. A trial. I was lured away from him, and almost did not make it back in time to help him. When I realized what was happening, my heart seemed to stop for a minute. A life without Henri. A life without his cool lips on my heated skin. A life without love. I ran as fast as I have ever run. I feared I would be too late. He would not know what my heart screams to me. I made it to the clearing and there he stood bathed in the moon's light. His shirt torn and hanging from his arm. His face covered in the blood and guts of the demons who dared to judge him. The last demon was a vampire, and Henri was screaming at him, telling him that he loved me. He loved the human, the woman, the Slayer. Those were the last words that vampire heard before Henri broke his neck. We made love in his ashes.   
  
July 13, 1788  
  
The impossible has happened. I am with child. I have not told Henri. I do not know how he will react. These last few months have been wonderful, almost a dream. Somehow I am with child and it scares me. How did this happen? Henri cannot produce a child that is what Jayme had me to believe. Henri will wonder if I have been with another, but I have not. I would never betray him, yet I fear that is exactly what he will think. I wish I could ask Monsieur Jayme, but I fear he will condemn my child. No one will harm my babe. Not my Watcher. Not her father. No one./i   
  
Buffy pulled her knees to her chest. Well, to the bottom of her stomach. She shifted on the sofa, trying to get comfortable, unable to. Spike stopped reading, smiling at her inability to sit still. He knew she wanted to hit something, but was trying for a kinder, gentler Buffy. Well, he figured Bitty knew what her mama was, so he stood up and pulled Buffy to her feet. He walked her over to the punching bag, and picked up the tape. He wrapped her wrist tight, and assumed a bracing position behind the bag.   
  
"Hit it." He said calmly.   
  
Buffy put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "No. I'm fine."   
  
"No, you're not. You're pissed, which is making you jittery. You won't sit still, and Bitty is going to make you pay for that later." He smirked. He saw the look in her eye. He'd seen it many times. "You'll feel better."   
  
Buffy smirked, and reached out and pulled his mouth to hers. "That feels better." Spike licked his lip, smiling at the desire in her eyes that matched his.   
  
"Oh, no, you don't. Get into position." Buffy snickered at the not-so-innocent look on Spike's face. "No, not that position. Perve!" She laughed, feeling some of the tension leave her body. She still wanted to pound something into the ground, just not Spike at the moment.   
  
"Lay it on me, babe!" Spike leered. Buffy hit the bag, tentatively, checking to make sure her wrist were supported. "What was that?"  
  
"I'm warming up. Give me a minute."   
  
"Maybe, you don't care that your wanker of a friend wants me in my own personal ashtray."   
  
"Spike…" She warned.   
  
"Maybe, you're pissed at Jayme or Henri? You're pissed about something so let it go!" Bingo.   
  
"Who in the fuck does he think he is?" She growled. "That holier than thou act so does not work with me. I mean. Do I have dummy written on my head?"  
  
Spike shook his head, and leaned into the bag. Buffy was building steam, and he didn't want to end up against the wall when she blew. "You haven't hurt me or tried to hurt me. He threw you a bachelor party. What was that about? He's always questioning your judgment. My judgment. Giles' judgment." She emphasized with punches. "When has he had anything useful to add to the conversation?"   
  
Spike winced. Ouch. Bet she's been saving that one for a long time. "Buffy, don't bend your wrist. You'll sprain it. Hit straight through." He instructed.  
  
"Oh, shut up. This is my rant!" She said, hitting the bag with a right, left combination. Her wrist was bent on the last punch, and she winced. Damn it. She hated when he was right.   
  
"He threatens you. He threatens you in front of me. 'I'll do what you won't be able to do.' How about I did what you couldn't do? I got married." Spike snickered, hiding his grin behind the bag.   
  
She hit and punched, her grunts becoming louder with each throw. The others heard her, but there was no mistaking the anger behind sounds.   
  
"Luv, stop, that's enough." Spike grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. He kissed her brow, tasting the salty vanilla. Strange combination, but totally her.   
  
Spike grabbed a towel and handed it to her. Buffy wiped absently at her brow, and sat down on the sofa with a loud thump. Spike handed her a water bottle, and sat next to her. He scooted down on the sofa till his head could rest on her shoulder.   
  
"Feeling better, Pet?"   
  
"A little." She answered, unwrapping the tape on her wrist. "He's wrong about you, but he's right. I would never be able to kill you, Spike. Killing you would kill me." She said softly. Spike peered at her, and saw the tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"I'd never let you make that decision. Believe me. You will never have to make that decision with me."   
  
Buffy grabbed his face. "Don't talk like that. I know we haven't come this far to let a tiny piece of metal ruin it. Promise me, if there is a chance, even the slightest chance, something could go wrong, you'll forget this. I'd much rather have you all headachy than not at all."   
  
Spike tilted his head and looked at her long and hard. "I promise. Now, come on. We've got research to do." Spike helped her to stand, holding her lightly around the waist. They grinned at each other, taking their feel of each other, before letting out a sigh and walking to the door.   
  
*********************************  
Giles glanced up from the tome he was reading, smiling at the blonde duo as they came out of the training room. His eyes rose to study Xander. He watched them as well, and the look on his face said it all. He was angry and hurt, with just a hint of betrayal and disbelief. Once they entered the training room and after Dawn was pulled away from Xander, the rest of the group had become the most serious of researchers. Giles doubted that was actually what they were doing, but if it kept the peace, he was grateful for it.   
  
"He's an ass!" Anya muttered. Giles nearly jumped out of his skin, not realizing she had come around to stand next to him.   
  
Giles sighed as he turned his head, and gave Anya a quick smile. He saw Willow flinch and smile at him apologetically. He smiled back at her, understandingly.   
  
"Yes, he is. I, too, have my doubts as to our success in finding the right person or spell to remove the chip. I, however, have no doubts as to Spike's feelings for his family. He loves them."  
  
Anya inched closer till her fingertips touched the sleeve of his shirt. She smiled shyly at the tingle that passed through her body at the simple touch. I spent 3 years with the wrong guy, she thought.  
She spared a quick glance up to the loft. "Do you think you can find what you need? Before Travers' men make their move?" She lowered her voice instinctively.  
  
"I hope so. I still want to know where they are, and what they are up to." Giles said, glancing around the shop. "We need to do another sweep. We have to be vigilant." His voice sounded weary, and Anya ached to comfort him.   
  
"Okay, I'll get Spike to help me. Why don't you talk to Buffy? Take her mind off Xander and everything?" Anya suggested before moving away. She waltzed up to Spike and Buffy, pulling a reluctant Spike away. Buffy shook her head and laughed. In profile, she looked the picture of contentment. Her hand rested on her belly, as usual, and the flush on her cheeks was further proof of her happiness. He would do everything in his power to ensure she stayed that way.   
  
*********************************  
Willow shifted her seat, so she could keep an eye on Xander. As it was, he was watching Spike and Buffy with contempt. She felt caught in the middle of a situation, which had no clear winner. She understood Xander's concern, not his anger. Actually, she couldn't tell who he was angrier with Buffy or Spike? And it was a baseless anger. Who did he think Buffy would side with? Spike was her husband and the father of her child.   
  
Willow looked up into the calm eyes of her lover as Tara joined her at the table. "Has he said anything?"   
  
"No, he just sits there, staring stakes into Spike's back."   
  
"And Buffy's." Tara said quietly. From Willow's shocked look, Tara correctly guessed she didn't realize it was very apparent that Xander held both Spike and Buffy to blame for this. "It's not your fault, Will." Tara laid her hand on Willow's arm, smiling at her.   
  
"I understand why Spike wants the chip out. I really do. I want to be support gal, but I know Xander's going to expect me to be on his side. I don't think I can." She said worriedly.   
  
Tara smoothed her red hair back behind her ear. "Then, be there in the capacity that feels right to you. Will, honey, Xander is a big boy. It's time for him to stop thinking only of himself and what he feels. If his family was in danger, he'd do whatever was necessary to protect them. He doesn't want to see that, because he'd have to acknowledge the fact he and Spike are more alike than he thinks."  
  
**********************************  
"How goes the search?" Dawn asked. She had her hands shoved in her pockets.  
  
"Oh, I've spent better afternoons. How are you, Nib? That whole bit with Xander didn't upset you too much" Spike lifted his head to study her.   
  
"No, I'm fine. I said a few not so nice things to him once you took Buffy in the back. I think I got it out of my system." She shrugged. "I'm giving him the silent treatment. If he wants to be an ass…butt," she corrected upon seeing Spike's brow arch, "then let him. I don't have to be around him."   
  
"No, you don't. But still stick with him, because one thing I know for certain, he loves you. He would never let anything happen to you or Buffy." Spike returned to his search for the elusive listening devices, hoping they were just being paranoid. If their conversations were being listened to, then Travers would know all about the prophecy and the diaries. That would make their research all the more urgent.  
  
"How can you be so calm after what he said?" Dawn asked, a skull in her hands.  
  
"What good would it do for me to attack the whelp? It won't change his mind. Just give him even more reason to hate me. Besides, I'd get a massive headache and the sofa for my troubles. No thank you, Pet." Spike snatched the skull out of Dawn's hand, playfully. They grinned at each other, before Dawn's eyes widened. Dawn pointed at the base of the skull and sure enough, there hidden inside a crevice was tiny piece of metal. It could have been leftover from Warren, but Spike doubted it. He distinctly remembered checking this area before. He motioned for Dawn to keep talking. Spike grabbed Anya as she passed and whispered in her ear a message for Giles.   
  
**********************************  
"It's the weirdest thing, Giles. Martine and Henri's relationship parallels mine with Spike. Not the same issues, but the emotions. She was lost and hurt, and she never thought she'd find anyone to love her, complete her." Buffy sat in the tiny office, a bag of sour cream and onion chips in her lap. "Then, she meets this vampire, who's supposed to be her enemy, and she feels closer to him than her Watcher."   
  
Giles smiled that knowing smile. "It's all very romantic Buffy. I'm glad it hasn't upset you too much."   
  
"Well, the first year was very depressing. She was like me. She was broken." Her voice trailed off.   
  
"I've been meaning to ask you", he said, changing the subject. "What are you going to name your daughter?" Buffy's smile could have lit up Broadway.   
  
"Well, I've been thinking of…"   
  
Anya burst through the door, and immediately went to Giles, where she whispered furiously into his ear. Buffy rose, alarmed, afraid Xander had followed through on his threat. A single name slipped from her lips, "Spike."   
  
Buffy rushed from the room, surprising Giles and Anya with her speed. She stopped abruptly when she saw Spike. Her eyes searched for Xander and found him sitting in the exact same position with the same scowl on his face. Buffy grabbed the banister and sat on the top step, her mind awhirl with false images of Spike dusty, gone.   
  
Spike turned and saw her ashen face and trembling hands and went to her. Instinctively knowing she needed him to hold her. "Hey, we're okay."   
  
Buffy nodded, her head hitched over his shoulder. "Silly hormones." She said dismissively.   
  
"Not silly to me. We do have ourselves a bit of a problem, luv. Some nasty has been listening to us. They probably know all about the diaries and the prophecy." He said quietly, his lips barely moving.  
  
"And the day just keeps getting better and better." Buffy quipped, laying her head on Spike's shoulder.   
  
*************************************  
Dewey strained to hear the voices. It was quiet. Too quiet for a bustling shop like the Magic Box. He checked the cord, making sure the headphones were properly plugged in. Nothing. Silence. Trouble. Dewey yanked the headgear off and scrambled to the windows. Picking up the binoculars, he peered through the blinds to the street below. Two women walked inside, but still he heard nothing coming from the bug.   
  
"What the fuck is going on down there?" He said to the empty room. These people were trying to get him killed. He was sure of it. Maybe, after this job was done, he'd really go into construction. Hell, it had to be safer than working for Shackleford and chasing supernatural beings.   
  
  
*******************************  
Anya wrapped the items the two sisters bought, and escorted them to the door. She remained at the door, a sentry to keep any other customers from interrupting the spell. She rung her hands together and waited patiently while the spell was performed.   
  
"It's done. Everyone can talk now." Giles said, placing the burning herbs on the counter. As long as the smoke filled the room, the cloaking spell would block the signal coming from the listening device. He hoped Willow would be able to pinpoint the location of the men doing surveillance. They could be anywhere, and as long as they were out there, Giles didn't want to take any chances with any of their lives. Tara stood in the center of the room, and chanted, hoping to draw the "bugs", as they say, to her. Already there were 3 lying at her feet. Anymore, and he was going to suggest razing the place to make sure they were all destroyed.   
  
"Can we say creepy? What's with these guys wanting to listen in on my private moments? I could be doing anything." Spike's brow rose, and she was glad they hadn't done anything more than punch the bag in the training room. Warren and the geeks watching and listening to them was icky enough, but Travers doing the same thing made her nauseous.   
  
"So, more than likely, they know about the diary, huh?" Buffy asked when she sat down on the arm of the chair. Spike rolled his eyes, and picked her up effortlessly and sat her in his lap. She wiggled a bit, sighing with pleasure. She leaned back and asked Spike. "Was that loud?"   
  
Spike grinned and mouthed back. Yes, but I liked it.  
  
"Giles, if they know about the diary, maybe, we should move it." Xander said, speaking for the first time in an hour.  
  
"That was helpful, Pet." Buffy pinched Spike's leg, laughing slightly.   
  
Giles pulled his glasses down his nose, holding them in his right hand and scrubbing the lens with the left. "I've thought about that Xander. Any place we take them would have to be accessible only to us. It would have to be someplace that we know for sure Travers has no idea about."   
  
"The Amara cave." Dawn piped in from her seat next to Buffy and Spike. "Spike's the only one that knows where it is exactly. Giles, you've been there, haven't you?"   
  
"It was some years ago. I suppose with Spike's assistance I could find it again."   
  
"Well, now that we have that decided, I'm going home." Xander announced, throwing the book he'd been reading on the table with a bang.   
  
Willow resisted the urge to follow him, instead she took Tara's hand and held it tightly. "I know that can't be it. We haven't done anything." She protested.   
  
"No, it's not. Xander needs space and time away from us, and that's fine. We have other things to concern ourselves with." Giles said angrily.   
  
Buffy patted Spike's knee and he gave her a push to get her standing. "I'm all ready to be research girl. Martine's diary is more for us to read. It's us." She explained. "But Jayme's diary, Francoise said all the answers were there. So did Martine."   
  
"You do realize Martine's dead." Dawn quipped. "And why am I surprised she's talking to you. Bitty talks to me."   
  
Buffy shrugged. "She said the diary was the key. The key was the answer." The Key is Dawn. Was Dawn. They all caught on at the same time because they were staring at Dawn with their mouths gaped open.   
  
"Oh, god." Buffy muttered. "It's you."  
  
************************************  
Okay, I'm cool with this added information. When Bitty told me that I needed to be prepared to take the next step, I assumed she meant cutting the cord or something. Not getting back in touch with my Keyness. I'm not going to freak. I'm not going to panic. Glory is dead. The Knights haven't been heard from in over a year. I can handle this. Buffy doesn't seem to share my conviction.   
  
"Is it not enough that I'm the Chosen one? Why bring Dawn into this?" Buffy asked to no one.   
  
"Buffy, I don't think they did bring her into this." Giles told her. "They had no idea that the monks would place the Key in Dawn. They were not seers." Giles grabbed a hold of Buffy and sat her down at the table.   
  
"Listen to me, we don't know in what capacity Dawn's going to be used. It could be as simple as being in the room when you deliver. We'll know more after I translate the prophecy. Try not to worry." Giles caressed her hair, grimacing at the hard look on Buffy's face. Oh, well, he tried.   
  
"Buffy, we'll do everything to protect Dawn. Please, don't worry. It's not good for you or the baby." Spike knelt on the floor, his hands on her knees. She hated this helpless feeling. She couldn't protect them all. She couldn't protect Dawn. She couldn't protect Bitty. And she couldn't protect Spike. Someone was going to be left out, and that was what kept her on edge most of the time.   
  
"I know you will. I just feel absolutely helpless." She said stroking Spike's cheek. He captured her hand and brought it to his lips.   
  
"Join the club. So, this is what we're going to do. Research, research, and more bloody research until we have all the answers. Okay, luv?" Buffy smiled slightly, bending down as far as she could and kissing him lightly on the lips.   
  
"Okay, enough of the smooching from the two of you. The smoke is dissipating, so let get with the plannning." Anya said, taking control of the situation. She came to stand by Giles' side, staring down at Buffy and Spike.   
  
"Are we going to destroy those things?" She said, pointing to the listening devices. "Or are we going to have a smoke out whenever we want to talk?"   
  
Tara pushed the small electrical devices with her toe, and racked her brain for a suggestion. No one really knew what to do.   
  
"Leave them. They already know we have Jayme's stuff. Maybe, by hearing what we've discovered, Travers will realize that Bitty isn't a threat." Dawn suggested hopefully.   
  
"I'm all with proving Bitty's good, but I don't like Travers being this knowledgeable about what we are doing." Spike commented as he stood up. He still held Buffy's hand, and could feel the minute tremors going through her body.   
  
"Yes, I agree with Spike. Travers doesn't know about Olivia. He is unaware we know about Warren. The risk are just too great for leaving them here. Though, that was an excellent idea, Dawn." He wanted her to know he appreciated her opinion.   
  
"All in favor of stomping on these things, raise your hand." Buffy looked around for something to use on the offending things. Anya raced around to the other side of the counter, and popped up with a hammer, not Olaf's, but just as effective.   
  
The smoke ceased, and Dewey heard a female voice emanating from the microphone again.  
  
"When I find you, you'll wish you'd never heard of Sunnydale or me." Crash.   
  
Dewey yelped as the feedback, knocked him on his ass. He stared at recorder in disbelief.  
  
"I should have listened to Mom, and become a dentist."  
  
*******************************  
Buffy plopped down on the sofa, sinking into the cushions with a sigh. Nap time.   
  
"Buffy, I'm going to make us some tea." Tara told her as she headed off to the kitchen.   
  
"Okay." Buffy punched the pillow, molding it into something comfortable. "Your daddy's arm would be better, but he's off trying to save the world." Our little world.   
  
Tara smiled as she brought two cups of herbal tea in from the kitchen. She handed Buffy her cup before taking a seat at the opposite end of the sofa. For a few minutes, they simply enjoyed the silence, preferring to sip their tea and think about all that had happened.   
  
"When's your next appointment with Dr. Schulz?"   
  
"Monday. Another ultrasound. We're also supposed to discuss birthing centers and lamaze classes. Needless to say, Spike is still being stubborn about having the baby here. I promised him I would at least go on the tours." Buffy yawned.   
  
"One way or the other, you'll need the lamaze classes, and they're at night. Extra bonus." Tara reached behind her, and grabbed the throw. Buffy's eyes were drooping, and Tara knew she wouldn't last much longer. She wanted to say her peace before allowing Buffy to nap.   
  
"Xander means well, Buffy." Buffy huffed, but Tara pushed on. "I know that sounds hollow in light of his actions. I'm not making excuses for him. I truly believe he thinks he's doing and saying what's right, what he believes."   
  
Buffy set her cup down. "He's wrong about Spike. He doesn't know Spike the way I know him, and he doesn't want to."   
  
Tara couldn't argue with that. But wasn't that true of every couple? No one outside of the two lovers saw the real personality of the person they were with. Tara placed her cup near Buffy's on the table and pulled her feet up on the couch.   
  
"Tara, you see people, their auras. I know you sense the goodness that's in Spike." Buffy picked at the fleece, her eyes staring at her wedding ring.   
  
"Yes, I do. I know he's different. I know what I've seen since the two of you started working together. His aura has changed over the years. Your auras are so in tune with one another's, they've blended."  
  
Buffy's eyes closed. "Oh, god. That's pleasant." But true, she felt Spike even when he was in another room, behind closed doors. She felt him.   
  
"Do you think Dawn's aura and the baby's are connected? Is that the reason Dawn is the key to her safety?" Buffy scooted down further, burying her head in the crook of her arm.   
  
"Could be. We've never really studied Dawn's connection with the Key. We all sorta forgot about it once you died, and it's not been brought up since you've been back." Tara laid her head on the sofa, and stared sideways at Buffy.   
  
"Yeah, I know. I really, really didn't want to think about Dawn being the Key. I really didn't want to think about much of anything when I got back." Buffy grudingly admitted. She scrubbed her face with her hands. "Guess we're going to have to now. My sister and my daughter are connected by an ancient prophecy, and my husband is trying to find a way to safely remove a piece of government hardware. That's a lot to deal with. I think we'll be ordering pizza for dinner."   
  
  
***********************************  
3 days later....  
  
Willow stared at the back of Xander's head and tried to peer into his brain. See what exactly was going on inside of it. It had been days since the confrontation in the Magic Box, and Xander had been AWOL since then. Oh, they shared the same living space, but Xander would be elsewhere when she was there or would come in so late, she'd be asleep. Okay, she froze him. It was entirely necessary. Buffy would have killed him if he'd killed Spike. Didn't he realize she saved his life? Stubborn ass. If he won't stop and listen to me at home, we're going to have it out here.   
  
Willow parked her car near Xander's Blazer. She went over again the speech she'd prepared. They needed Xander. He needed them. They were family, and it was absolutely ridiculous for them to be torn apart by mutual concern. Resolved to duking it out with Xander, Willow put on her resolve face and got out the car.   
  
Xander was hunched over some building plans with one of his workers. They were joking and laughing, and that display only increased Willow's determination to settle things once and for all. She missed her Xan.   
  
"Xander, I need to talk to you." Willow pushed the stray strands of hair blowing in her face behind her ears and waited for Xander to look at her. "You can ignore me all you want, but I'm not leaving."   
  
The worker Xander was speaking with looked up and smiled at her. The smile didn't reach his eyes, though. If Willow hadn't been so focused on Xander, she might have caught that, but she didn't. "Xander, I'll let you go." The man tipped his hard hat to Willow, and strode away.  
  
Willow watched him walk away with barely an interest. "You've been avoiding me at home, and I want it to stop. What's going on with you? I thought we were best friends." Willow reached out to touch Xander's shoulder, but he flinched, and she took a step back.   
  
"Is that how things are with us, Xander? I don't agree with you, and you cut me out of your life. Well, guess what? I'm not going to let you, and neither is Buffy."   
  
Xander looked up then, his eyes pained. "Buffy wouldn't care if she never saw me again. All she cares about is Spike. He's her best friend now." He knew he sounded petty and jealous, but he really didn't care. Let Willow think what she wanted.   
  
"How did you expect her to react Xander? Did you think she was going to say, 'thanks Xander, you're absolutely right. I should stake the man I married, the father of my child. Yes, you're absolutely right. Best to kill him now, and not run the risk he could hurt me.' Are you that stupid that you actually thought she'd see things that way?"   
  
Xander slammed his hands down on the table, rattling the pens and other architecture and construction supplies on it. "Did you come here to insult me because you can leave?" He turned to walk away and found himself held up, not by a barrier, but by Willow's hand on his arm.   
  
"No, I didn't come here to insult you. I want you to come over to Buffy's tonight. We're having dinner there and going over the plans for Spike's chip. If you want to learn more about it, I suggest you be there at 7."   
  
Willow squeezed her eyes shut. "Please Xander, the Scoobies aren't the same without you." She reached up and mussed his hair before planting a soft kiss to his brow. "Bye."  
  
Dewey watched the two friends talk, and saw the defeated stance Xander was projecting. Now, that won't do. Time to cause some trouble. He thought what would piss him off more, his ex or Buffy Summers. His ex.   
  
"Was that your fiancee? She's a beauty."   
  
Xander raised his brown eyes, finally recognizing who was speaking to him. He was lost in memories of a easier time when the three of them were the best of friends in high school. Nostalgia. Maybe, it was the place.   
  
"No, that was my best friend. My fiancee rarely speaks to me, but she still hangs out with my friends." Xander kicked at a rock under his shoe.   
  
"Ah, that's a shame. That sounds like the kinda story told over a brewski. Wanna go get a couple after work?" Xander thought about it. An evening spent with Spike and Anya or an evening out watching some sports and throwing back a couple. Willow would be disappointed, but she'd deal. She had Tara.   
  
"That would be great. I think the Dodgers are on tonight."   
  
  
*******************************  
"Did you talk to Xander last night?" Tara asked as she and Willow walked home from the library.  
  
"No." Willow said sharply. "He wasn't in any condition to have a conversation with, especially one about Buffy. He's being a jerk, and I don't know what to do."   
  
Tara clutched her books tighter to her chest. She didn't know what to tell Willow. She wanted to tell her how black Xander's aura had gotten over the last week, but what good would that do. It wasn't as if they didn't already notice the change in Xander's personality. He was drinking a lot, and hanging out with his construction buddies more. They hadn't seen him around the Magic Box, and if you did happen to run into, like Tara had at the drug store, he ignored you. The situation was getting worse and worse.   
  
"Do you want to move in with me for the time being? You know I don't mind." Willow stopped and looked at Tara, and felt calmed by the love she felt coming from her. "No, sweetie. I would feel like I was abandoning him in his darkest hour so to speak. I have to be there for him, whether he appreciates it or not.   
  
"Once he stops being so bitter, he will appreciate all that you've tried to do for him."   
  
"If you can see an end to this, please let me know. I can't see an end to this, not when he's still in the dark about Anya and Giles. That's going to hurt. It's going to make things so much worse." Willow hung her head, trying to stave off the tears. "He's so broken now, and I'm afraid I'll never get my Xander back."   
  
Tara held her in her arms, trying to take her pain and replace it with her love and hope.   
  
**********************************  
Spike stretched tiredly, pushing the chair back so he could walk the kinks out. He'd spent the better part of the night reading over Warren's papers. They had yet to find the information on the chip, but that wasn't a surprise. Warren was anal. He documented every thing he and his buddies did, down to what they used and how they used it. Spike was grateful they'd stopped him when they did. The stupid wanker probably would have destroyed the world with his power trip.   
  
Buffy stood at the base of the stairs, watching him. She'd awaken to find him gone. She knew he was anxious to find the answers. She knew how important all this was to him, to them, but she was afraid that she'd lose him to the search. She clutched the photos in her hand behind her back.   
  
"Did you anticipate my hunger?" She asked lightly. Spike spun around at the sound of her voice, and smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I did. It's Friday, so it's bananas and Reese's night." He leaned down and kissed her brow. Buffy touched his face with her fingertips.   
  
"You're an awful liar." Spike smiled at being caught.   
  
"Hold me." She asked softly, and he obliged. They stood like that for minutes, hours, Buffy didn't know. She just knew she didn't want him to forget what she'd told him. She'd take him chip or no chip. They'd find a way to protect Bitty without him being hurt.  
  
"Pet, you should get back to bed." Spike suggested.  
  
"Only if you come with me." She said, stubbornly. She heard Spike's sigh, and smiled. Still got it, she mused.   
  
"Luv, I just want...." She placed her hand against his lips.   
  
"To get the chip out. I know, but I want my husband back. I want the man who would read to me until I fell asleep, and would be there when I woke up. He's missing. Have you seen him?" Buffy grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. She waited till he sat, and then she curled up next to him.   
  
"This is what we're fighting for, Spike. But it doesn't work if you're not in it." She said, showing him the pictures. One was of them with Dawn at the wedding. The other was the latest ultrasound of Bitty. His fingers reached out to trace the photos and he nodded.  
  
*****************************  
The Lear jet circled the airport before lowering its nose and descending from the sky like the graceful white bird it was. Its tires squealed as the brakes were applied. Shackleford walked alongside the fence that separated the airstrip from the hanger. The plane stopped, and the hatch opened. The stairs were lowered, and Shackleford could make out the flight attendant as she spoke to the passenger. Shackleford came around to the other side to greet Travers. He didn't do luggage, and waited while one of Travers' lackeys, gathered their bags, before proceeding to the car.   
  
"I hope you have made some progress in the last two weeks. I can't tell you how unhappy I am at your lack of it."   
  
Shackleford resisted the urge to wrap his hand around the man's neck. He kept his eyes straight ahead, even though, there was no way Travers could see them through the black shade.   
  
"Yes, we've made excellent progress. Xander Harris is totally alienated from the Slayer. He asked the red-haired witch to move out, and last night, we employed a demon to attack Mr. Harris and Dewey. Of course, they managed to fend off the fiend, but it further solidified their "friendship" and his hatred and mistrust of demons."   
  
"That's all well and good, but what of the Prophecy? Tell me. Has Rupert deciphered the damn thing or not?" Travers stopped abruptly, and his man barely avoided running into his back. Shackleford handed him the keys to the car as he passed.   
  
"The Watcher is close. Very close. That counter spell you sent worked like a charm." Travers had been livid when he'd discovered the cloaking spell had hampered the surveillance. He'd had Olivia searching for something to counter it, but she'd been able to find the proper spell, so he called in a favor and got one himself.   
  
The haggard young man held the door open for him. Travers slid inside, and waited while everyone got settled. "Once we discover what the prophecy says and how the Key is involved, your services hopefully will not be needed any longer. If the prophecy portends the end of the world, be prepared to take the Key and the Slayer. I want them out of the country before Rupert can rally his troops. Understood?"   
  
"Understood?"  
  
Travers took a deep breath and smiled. "Hopefully, we won't have to use force. Hopefully, Mr. Harris will be able to assist us in bringing the Summers' women to us."   
  
****************************  
"Spike is going to kill you." Dawn said, looking at the dent on the fender.   
  
"No, that was already there. Besides, he's never going to notice." Buffy pouted. She looked closer at the chipped paint and winced. He was going to kill her.  
  
"We're talking about Spike here. Like he wouldn't notice something like that on his baby? Yeah, right. And I've got some land to sell you on the Hellmouth." Dawn cracked. Taking pity on Buffy, she looped her arm through hers and attempted to walk her away from the car.   
  
"He'll forgive you. Spike always does."   
  
"I know." Buffy felt as if someone was staring into the back of her head, and she looked up into the bright sun. She shielded her eyes and looked directly into the room where Travers stood. She stared, trying to shake the feeling, until Dawn gave her arm a jerk.  
  
"Aren't we the impatient one?" Buffy admonished.   
  
"Come on. Don't tell me you're not anxious to find out about the translation? You barely slept last night." Bitty had woken Dawn up. Buffy's fear and concern causing her to binge on ice cream in the kitchen. Dawn sat on the top of the stairs and listened to Buffy's quiet cries until she heard Spike coming out of their room.   
  
Buffy cringed. "I didn't mean to wake you." She said, hugging Dawn lightly.   
  
"Buffy, we're sisters. Stuff you can't share with Spike, come to me with. I'm not a kid. I want to be there for you, like you're there for me." Buffy ran a hand across Dawn's long, brunette locks, recently streaked with blonde highlights.   
  
"I'm scared, Dawnie. Things have been so good. So near-perfect, and that terrifies me. Just when things get good, that's when they go to shit." Buffy said, leaning against the car.   
  
"You're talking about Mom, aren't you?" Buffy looked up, seeing the pain flicker across Dawn's face.   
  
"Yeah. We thought she was going to be fine, and then she was gone. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop." Buffy said, playing with the hem of her floral shirt.   
  
Dawn wanted to tell her not to worry. That everything was going to be alright, but the Council was still out there, and they still had another 3 months to go until Bitty was born. Anything could happen. But they were together. They were a family.   
  
"Whatever happens, we can handle it." She said, taking Buffy's hands in hers. "Mom taught us that. We're a family. You, me, and Spike, Giles, Anya, Willow, and Tara. Even, Xander. We're a family, and we can face anything, as long as we're together."   
  
Buffy nodded, squeezing Dawn's hand tightly. "When did you get to be so smart?"  
  
"Always have been. Just needed to fine tune it a bit."   
  
*****************************  
Anya studied Giles as he translated the parchment Spike and Buffy brought back from New Orleans. He had that crease thing going on with his forehead. She loved that. Made her realize how intense and smart he was. It was a big turn-on, but he'd never know it. Buffy had been back 2 weeks, and nothing had happened between them. Oh, they'd done their fair share of necking at their respective places and at the Magic Box, but nothing else. Maybe, she was being unfair. Sex wasn't everything. And if she were truthful with herself, she'd admit that she probably should have gotten to know Xander a bit better before boinking his brains out. So, she sat and stared, and admired and wished she could put them in a bubble, and escape the watchful eyes of the Council and Willow.   
  
"Fascinating." Giles mumbled, hurriedly reaching for a book on demon lore. Anya pulled it out of his reach, and giggled as Giles reached for it again. She pulled it just out of his reach. She was going to be damned if he was going to continue to ignore her.   
  
On his third unsuccessful attempt to grab the book, he looked up into the laughing eyes of his business partner slash girlfriend.   
  
"You've been at that for hours, Giles. Maybe, you should give it a rest." She said, reaching across the table to caress his cheek. Giles turned into her caress, and smiled.   
  
"I know, my dear. This new section is finally starting to make sense. I'm sorry if I've neglected you." Giles held her hand, bringing it to his lips. They were totally engrossed in each other and didn't hear Buffy and Dawn enter the room.   
  
*********************************  
Okay, Buffy thought. Either Giles and Anya are making goo goo eyes at each other or that omelet is causing hallucinations. Dawn's eyes bounced worriedly from the research table to Buffy's face, and back again. They were supposed to be keeping things under wraps. That meant no smooching and no PDA.   
  
"Giles, did you just kiss Anya's hand?" Buffy inquired, when she finally found her voice.   
  
Giles pulled back suddenly, and Anya fell out of her chair. She sat sprawled on the floor, her skirt up around her knees. Giles reached for her, then seemed to remember that Buffy was in the room, and nearly dropped Anya back to the floor. Only Dawn's gasp prevented him from doing it.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you alright, Anya?" Giles asked, his hands pinned to his sides.   
  
"I'm fine. No thanks to you." Anya said, her tone hurt and embarrassed. She brushed Giles' hands off and hurried to her office, slamming the door in her wake. Dawn whistled, and took several steps back. Dusting. Good idea.   
  
"I'm going to dust. I'll see ya later." She said, scampering away.   
  
Giles looked torn between wanting to go to Anya and smooth over her hurt feelings, and staying here with Buffy and having the talk he'd been meaning to have with her.   
  
"Well, I'm guessing the nursery wasn't the only change that happened while we were gone. You could have told me, Giles. How long has this been going on?" Buffy said, her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side. A feminine version of Spike, if ever there was one.   
  
Giles pulled himself together and regarded her with a steady eye. "Since your honeymoon. We only..." He said, gesturing inanely with his hands, in a futile effort to convey without words what he wanted to say.   
  
"You only what? Just started with the lovey dovey eyes or the sex?" Buffy asked bluntly.   
  
"Buffy, I'm still your Watcher."   
  
"You're a man, Giles, and Anya's a beautiful, nubile woman." Giles looked just as amazed as Buffy, which seemed to take some of the tension away. "I just used the word nubile. Damn you Englishmen and your dictionary talk." Buffy sat down in the seat, vacated by Anya, and indicated Giles should sit too.  
  
"I'm guessing Xander is clueless. If he wasn't, he'd still be all blank stare guy to this day. Not that we'd know it." Buffy joked. She gave Giles a soft smile, and reached across the table for his hand.   
  
"No, we haven't told him. We will when we're ready, but right now, we're just discovering each other." Giles shrugged. Buffy gave him the once over. He looked like her Giles. He spoke like her Giles. He even had the same lovesick expression on his face as her Giles. Her Giles before Angelus killed Jenny. Buffy felt sick at the memory, but pushed it aside. The Giles before her had a glow about him. He was happy, and she was thrilled for him and Anya. Not after everything they'd done for her, and for Spike.   
  
"It's helped that Xander hasn't been around. Oh, god, that's awful."   
  
"But true." Buffy grinned. "Are you happy?" Buffy asked softly.   
  
"Yes, quite." Giles looked towards the office. Buffy's gaze followed his, and she sighed. Making up was the best part of the argument.  
  
"Better go make up before Tara and Willow arrive." She told him.   
  
"Thank you, Buffy, for not judging."   
  
Buffy laughed. "I'm all out of judgment cards today. I married my former arch nemesis. Kinda takes self-righteousness and throws it out the window." Speaking of said arch nemesis. "I'm going to go workout a bit. Knock when the gang arrives." Buffy grinned mischievously, pushing her growing body up out of the seat.  
  
Giles stopped, turning to ask Buffy why he'd need to knock, when he saw her yank Spike into the training room with her. The door slammed on Spike's shirt being ripped off. Giles added that to the list of things he'd not miss when he was in England. The Spike and Buffy porn show.  
  
*******************************  
Anya wiped hastily at the tears, refusing to let Giles see how much he'd hurt her.   
  
"Anya, I come in peace." He said, waving a white tissue through the crack in the door.   
  
Anya tried not to smile. She really did, but it was cute. "If I say, I'm a complete and total ass, do you promise to not wreck vengeance on me?" Giles stuck his head in the door.   
  
"You hurt my feelings." Anya said petulantly.   
  
"I know. I was just shocked to see Buffy standing there. That's no excuse, but it didn't...It doesn't mean I'm ashamed in any way, shape or form about being involved with you." Giles slid into the small room, closing and locking the door behind him. No interruptions this time.   
  
His eyes rove over her flushed face, made softer by the stain of tears. He wasn't ashamed of her, not in the least. Well, man, show her you're not ashamed of her. His body screamed. Better yet, take a page from Buffy and Spike. Shag the woman silly.   
  
"Anya." Giles extend his hand to her, pulling her up out of the chair and into his arms. One hand rose to tangle into her hair and the other massaged her butt.   
  
"Rupert." Anya gasped.   
  
"I love you. I do. I can't believe I never realized how beautiful and witty and intelligent and loyal you are before now. I will spend the rest of my natural life proving that to you. Starting now." Giles lips smashed down on Anya's. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. Dawn looked up as she heard a crashing noise coming from the training room, followed minutes later by a crash from the office. She didn't need sex education with the people she called family.   
  
  
******************************  
Willow and Tara stumbled into the Magic Box, giggling and holding hands. Dawn was sitting at the counter, a magazine before her. She raised her hand in greeting before looking back down at the magazine.   
  
"Hey, Dawnie. What's up?" Tara asked as Willow looked around the empty Magic Box.   
  
"Where is everybody?" Willow asked.   
  
"Well, let's see. They all disappeared awhile ago. Giles and Anya are in the office, meeting." She said with air quotes. "Spike and Buffy are doing their usual thing in the training room. And I'm reading Cosmo. What's up with you?"   
  
"Meeting?" Willow said, mimicking Dawn's actions. She gulped when Dawn nodded. "Oh." She couldn't begrudge them that. They were together. Xander wasn't around, and even if he had been, he wouldn't have endeared himself to Anya anyway with his attitude. Better to worry about what she could change, and not stuff she couldn't.   
  
Almost as if they sensed the change in the number of people in the store, the doors to the training room and the office opened. Buffy and Spike exited looking insanely happy with each other. Giles looked a little winded, and Anya positively glowed. In fact, they both looked wobbly. And happy. They were happy.   
  
"Willow, Tara, um..how long have you been waiting?" Giles stammered. Tara blushed and averted her eyes. Willow's glowed with mischief.   
  
"Oh, forever. You guys had a long meeting." She snickered.   
  
Spike was getting ready to say something snarky and totally embarrassing when Buffy pinched him. She shook her head at him, knowing that the little devil that resided in him would give Giles hell for what her Watcher and Anya had obviously been doing, making up. She pulled Spike over to the table, and pushed him into a seat. She eased down in the chair next to him, and held his hand.   
  
"Giles, Willow, you've got something for us?" She asked, bringing the teasing to a close. For now.   
  
"Yep," Willow said excitedly. "I know how to deactivate Spike's chip."   
  
"And I have translated the Prophecy. I know Dawn's role in Bitty's life."   
  
  
*** Yep, I'm evil. I'm leaving it just like that. You'll have to wait until the next chapter for all the good stuff. Do you hate Xander yet? Well, you will… And that's all the hints I'm going to give you on the next chapter. Thanks for all your support. Bye!*** 


	21. Planning Stages

The trees swayed as a light breeze wafted through the night in Sunnydale. The smell of new growth and the approaching summer wafted through the open window and caressed the couple spooned around each other in the bed. Neither occupant was asleep, preferring to take comfort in the silence.   
  
Buffy couldn't get Giles' calm explanation of the Prophecy out of her head. No matter how many ways she tried to turn it, she couldn't reconcile the fate of the world over that of her daughter. "Am I selfish for not caring about the rest of the world?" Buffy asked quietly.   
  
Spike lifted his head, shook it, and sighed. "If you are, then so am I." Bitty was going to save the world from itself, but all he wanted was to see her smile, her first tooth just barely breaking through her tiny gums.   
  
Buffy smiled tightly. "I just don't care if her destiny isn't fulfilled, if it means she'll be a healthy little girl." She said, rolling over to face him. Spike kissed her forehead, his hands rubbing softly along her back.   
  
"And Dawn? How can we ask her to use the Key to unlock Bitty's powers? She finally has her own life. She's finally putting the whole Glory mess behind her. I don't want…" She cried. Spike cradled her in his arms.   
  
"Buffy, listen to me. You're not a bad person for wanting Bitty to have a normal life. You are her mother. That's what you're supposed to do. I want that for her and Dawn too. But then, I think to myself, that we somehow owe this to the world." Buffy stiffened, but he continued.   
  
"We were given this miracle, this precious gift. She's our child, but in some ways, she belongs to the world." God, how did he explain it to her, when he barely understood his own feelings on the subject? That being growing inside of Buffy's stomach was his. His Bitty, and he'd kill for her, gladly lay down his life to protect her.   
  
"She was created to turn all the hate and pain into something better." Spike leaned back to gaze at Buffy, but she kept her chin down, her eyes tightly closed.  
  
Buffy splayed her hands over his bare chest, wanting to do nothing more than rub her head against it, and forget all their troubles. To be what she desperately wanted to be, a newlywed couple expecting their first child. She didn't have that luxury, and she resented the fact her child wouldn't have it either.   
  
"But this is our baby, Spike. Our Bitty. You know as well, as I do, that not everyone is going to want there to be peace and harmony. Evil things, both human and demon, are going to be after her. I can't. No, I won't let them hurt her." Buffy pulled away from him, scooting off the bed. She stood at the window, her back ramrod straight. Spike felt the tension roll off her in waves. He rose off the bed, and came to stand behind her.   
  
"I love Bitty. I love the Bit. I'll never let anything happen to them." Buffy reached out blindly for his hands, and pulled them tight around her stomach.   
  
"I know you love her. I know you're right." She admitted defeated. "I know Giles is right, but asking me to put my child in the bulls' eye doesn't sit too well with me."  
  
"There isn't a rush to perform the ceremony. We could wait until Bitty's older to do it. Let her make the decision as to her own destiny." Spike smiled slightly, imagining their daughter. If she inherited the stubborn part of their personalities, she wouldn't hesitate to perform the ritual. She would be a hero, just like her Mama. And it made Spike proud to think he'd had some role in creating this unique human being.   
  
Giles had said more than that, but Buffy didn't want to think about the cutting and the blood sharing. For tonight, she could bury her head in the sand, and not think about the special role Bitty would have in the world. She would be a powerful force for good, but to Buffy she was her baby. Her little piece of heaven, and she'd be damned before she fated her to a life of grief before she was born.   
  
Buffy looked up into Spike's eyes, and felt her heart swell. He was torn. She knew that. He wanted to protect his child, but wanted her to have what they didn't have. Normalcy. There were other things visible in those piercing blue eyes, fear, love, and concern. Bitty would be safe, her powers secured with the ritual, but she would always be in danger. It was a catch-22 situation if ever there was one. Damned if they do, double damned if they don't. And then, there was the very distinct possibility she could lose Spike to the chip removal. Her stomach turned, and she winced.   
  
Yeah, baby, I'm with you. We can't lose Daddy. She turned in his arms, staring up at him with a look so tender, Spike thought he felt his heart beat.   
  
"Are you scared?" She asked, peering into his blue eyes. He seemed puzzled by the question. Then, it hit him that she was referencing the chip. Good thing, he knew her so well, she'd confuse the hell out of someone with a slower brain. Like Xander, he thought bitterly.   
  
"About them removing this junk from my head?" He said pointing to it.   
  
"Honey, your brain isn't junk. Just the stuff that comes out of your mouth." Buffy giggled.   
  
"Aren't you the little comedienne? Don't see you complaining when my tongue is.."  
  
"Hey, watch it." Buffy gasped, smacking him playfully on the chest.   
  
That'll teach you to play with the Big Bad. "No, I'm not scared. Not for me, anyway." He said softly.   
  
Buffy took a deep breath, imprinting his scent to memory. "Can't say the unknown doesn't scare the living daylights out of me too, but Willow and Giles wouldn't risk you. They know I need you too much. This family needs you."  
  
"I need my girls. You are all I love and care about in this world." He said, stroking her face tenderly. Buffy lifted up on her toes, and kissed him. Her tongue played along the sides of his mouth before he groaned, and allowed her tongue entrance into his. They kissed slowly, deeply, enjoying the taste and feel.   
  
Spike broke the kiss, pulling his fingers out of her hair, tracing her neck. The negligee she wore, hugged her in all the right areas, but it was her stomach encased in the red satiny material that made the ache in his groin grow. The realization that together they'd made this baby out of all the pain they'd put each other through made his heart swell, and other things as well.   
  
"Let's go back to bed." He whispered against her ear.   
  
Spike piled their pillows together, and leaned back against them. Buffy shifted till she was comfortable.   
  
"So you're not concerned in the least?" Buffy asked suspiciously. She was married to a great guy, but he tried to spare her worry just a tad too much for her taste. And she loved him for it.   
  
"I'm worried Red's tweaking will change me. I don't want to pull an Angelus on you, on them."  
  
Buffy chuckled. "Oh, I wish I had a tape recorder. No one would believe me if I told them you were comparing yourself to Angelus."  
  
Spike gave her one of his patented 'are you daft?' looks. "You know what I mean. Willow only knows the basics. Luckily for us, Warren was an anal prick."  
  
Buffy's brow furrowed. "I wonder if Travers is still holding him. I feel safer knowing he's a continent away." They knew no such thing, but it was better to imagine the psychotic twerp was not in the United States. He was one less thing for Buffy to worry about.   
  
"We can only hope he's being tortured, though I would like to be the one doing the torturing." Buffy slapped his chest. "Sorry, new and improved Spike doesn't want to show Warren some of the things he learned in over a hundred years of mayhem." He said falsely contrite.   
  
Buffy glanced at him, a sly smile on her face. She reached up and kissed him on the lips. "New and improved Spike can wish the worst for Warren. He put us through hell, and almost killed our baby. I just don't want to think about all the wonderfully, nasty things I'd do to Warren if I got my hands on him. Those thoughts would definitely not be good for Bitty." Her fingers threaded through Spike's and pulled them to her stomach. She smiled, waiting, feeling Bitty move within her belly. She rewarded her parents' patience with a kick and a punch.   
  
"See, I get angry and she gets punchy."   
  
"That's Daddy's little girl." Spike said proudly. "Just don't bruise Mommy too much. Daddy's got plans for Mommy's delectable body."   
  
"Spike!" Buffy gasped, shocked. Her body tingled at the huskiness in his voice, and she felt herself melting even further into his embrace.   
  
"What? Just letting her know. Her Momma is one sexy lady."  
  
"Ah, sweetie, that's so sweet. Even with the Buddha belly?" She asked, knowing the answer.   
  
"Especially with the Buddha belly." Spike leaned down, brushing his lips over hers lightly, trailing kissing across her chin to her neck.   
  
******************************  
Xander parked his car in front of the house on Revello. The house was dark. They are all asleep. He groused angrily. I should be asleep too, but I can't. I can't sleep. I can't rest. I can't stop worrying that you're throwing your life away, Buffy. I worry about that baby in your stomach, and what will happen to her when her father's leash is removed? Will he look on you and her with love or with hate?   
  
People can change. He heard Willow say. Buffy's voice was there too, steadfastly defending Spike. He knew people could change, but Spike wasn't human. He was a demon.   
  
Xander pulled away, and drove the short distance to his apartment. He climbed the stairs, and paused, wondering if Willow had moved her things out like he'd asked. There really was no point in her being there. They would never agree on the chip issue, and as long as she stayed he couldn't maintain his anger. She would want to talk about things, mesh out his feelings on the matter. He wanted to stay cool and aloof. If he was soft in his attitude, then he wouldn't be prepared to…  
  
To do what? His mind asked. Kill Spike. Make Buffy a widow, and leave her child fatherless. Is that what you must be prepared to do?   
  
Xander twisted the top off the beer, and took a long swig before closing the refrigerator door. Beer seemed to be his constant companion these days. It got him through some of the tougher parts of his self-imposed isolation.   
  
You don't have to be away from them. His heart reminded him. They love you. Always have. Always will.   
  
No, he stubbornly thought, they have Spike. They don't need me.   
  
But you need them.   
  
***********************  
  
The plans and printouts of Spike's chip were laid out before her. Willow stared at them, and with ech passing minute her anxiety rose. Tara watched her from the bathroom, knowing Willow was worried, and rightfully so, about the chip. But Tara had faith in her abilities and in the goddess as well. Tara smiled at the frown on Willow's face. She brushed her hair a few more times before turning the lights off and climbing carefully into bed.   
  
"Willow, it's late. Don't you think a good night's sleep would help you get a better perspective on this?" Tara ran her fingers through Willow's red hair.   
  
Willow rubbed the pads of her hands into her eyes. "I know. I just… I know Buffy and Spike are depending on me, and I don't want to let them down."   
  
Tara nodded. "You won't. They know you are doing all you can. They don't expect a miracle. Well, they do, but she's not coming for another two and a half months. Just do all you can, and that'll be enough."   
  
Tara stacked the papers together neatly, putting them on the bedside table. Willow leaned back, allowing Tara to tuck her into bed. She waited patiently for Tara to lie down before she rolled over and pillowed her head on Tara's bosom.   
  
"I miss Xander." Willow mumbled.   
  
Tara figured there was more than just an attack of nerves plaguing Willow. Xander, stupid bloody pillock, she repeated Spike's moniker for him, was treating the one person who'd never lost faith in him like a crap. If Tara was the type to seek out vengeance, she'd be tempted to wreck some on him. Especially, after the shock and pain she'd witnessed when Xander threw Willow out.   
  
"I know you miss him, Will. I do too, but Xander…well, I really don't have anything encouraging to say about Xander. He's wrong, and when he finally comes around, it may be too late to repair the damage." Tara kissed Willow's forehead. She stroked her back softly, willing her lover to rest her weary heart.   
  
"I want to help him because he would do it for me, but then, I look at Buffy and Spike, and even Giles and Anya, and I can't deny that they are happy. Is Xander's happiness more important than theirs?"   
  
"You know the answer to that question, Willow. Xander can't let go of his anger. He can't forgive Buffy for loving a demon. He can't forgive Anya for being a demon." Tara eased back, and gazed down into Willow's face. A face made soft by the threat of tears and weariness. "He doesn't want to see that the world isn't just black or white, but shades of gray. None of us are purely white or purely black. We live in the gray areas. To accept the gray, means to accept that not all good is good, and not all evil is evil."   
  
"You can't judge a book by its cover." Willow paraphrased. Tara giggled.   
  
"Yeah, exactly."   
  
***********************************  
"Are you sure this is the exact translation of the Prophecy?"   
  
"Yes, sir. This is the exact wording of the Prophecy." Travers asked his young assistant. The man wasn't stupid. He knew the importance of getting this right. So he'd listened to the tapes four times to make sure he got every word correct.   
  
Travers leaned back in his chair, scanning the piece of paper in front of him. His eyes gave away nothing of the excitement he felt coursing through his veins. They could control the child. There was a ritual to be performed before the child would gain her powers. If he had the child, he would have all the power. The power to force governments and people to bend at his will. The power to allow conflict or prevent it. Such power was heady and enticing, and it would be his for the taking. He had to act quickly if he was to pull off this coup.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Smythe-Bailey. You may go and get some rest." Travers waited till the young man had taken his leave of them, before breaking out into a grin. "Finally, we have the upper hand my dear boy. We have the upper hand. Oh, they are a gullible bunch. They do not realize they could perform the ritual now as they child gestates. They could perform it, and she'd already have her powers. That delay will work in our favor, Shackleford. First things first, we must push Mr. Harris over the edge. I want him on our team, albeit unwillingly. I do so hate secrets, don't you?"  
  
Shackleford grinned. "You want him to find out about the watcher and his ex?"  
  
"Yes, I think it's time Mr. Harris found out the truth about his so-called friends. Set it up with Mr. Dewey. I'm sure Rupert won't be able to resist the charms of the ex-demon for long. We'll wait and watch, and then send Mr. Harris careening over the edge."   
  
Travers stood up and went to the bar. He pulled out two brandy sniffers and poured a generous helping into each. He handed one to Shackleford and went to the window to stare out into the calm Sunnydale night.   
  
"Have they decided when to do the surgery to remove the implant?"   
  
"No, they are still trying to determine if the chip will cause the vampire to go insane. They won't do anything until then." Shackleford answered.   
  
"Well, that works well for us. I give them two weeks to get all the arrangements together, which will put Ms. Summers at 7 months. The baby should be viable by then. She'll be premature, but with her parents' genetics, she should survive. And if she doesn't, then it will be a great loss, but the prophecy would be averted. Everything would be back to normal."   
  
Reginald Smythe-Bailey stood pressed tightly against the wall, a device attached to the wall allowing him to listen to the conversation going on inside. Travers was a bastard, but even he would not risk the Prophecy child, especially knowing her place in the world. Steven listened a little longer as they discussed bringing Warren back to the States. They were going to use him to divert attention away from them. He had to inform Olivia, so she could inform their bosses. They would need to act quickly if the Chosen Ones and their child were to survive. He heard the key in the door, and scrambled to hide his listening device. He shoved the items back into his travel case, and came out of the bedroom.   
  
"Did you need for me to run your bath, Mr. Travers?"  
  
"That would be fine, my boy. I'll also take a bit of brandy."   
  
"Of course, sir. Right away."   
  
**********************  
"Good morning." Anya whispered huskily in Giles' ear. He smiled and turned his head to the side. Anya caressed his face before bending her head and sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. Giles' arm wound around Anya's waist, pulling her into his lap. Anya had a thousand years of kissing on her side, and she basically could reduce Giles to a puddle of gooey, English goodness with one stroke of her tongue over his.   
  
"Good god, woman. I don't think I'll ever get use to kissing you. You are amazing and beautiful, and every word Shakespeare and Bryon wrote to describe a woman." Giles gushed, his hand caressing the brief expanse of skin visible underneath her cropped top.   
  
"And I could get used to hearing words like that every morning." Anya laughed, kissing him one final time before getting up. They had work to do unfortunately, and no time at the present for orgasms.   
  
"Right. You're right, of course." Giles commented, pushing his glasses back on his nose. They'd become fogged during their little make out session. "Well, we have some time before Buffy and Spike get here. I want to review the passages in Jayme's diary on the Prophecy, then maybe I'll have something more positive to tell Buffy. She was not pleased after our last talk."  
  
Anya leaned over, her hands stroking his chest. "There is nothing you can say to alleviate her fears, Rupert. Buffy is thinking like a mother and a sister. She's not thinking like the Slayer. She'll do the ritual because she has to, and she knows this is the only way to ensure Bitty's safety for the time being. Don't worry. You've done all you could." She kissed him on the temple and went back to opening the store.   
  
Giles picked up Jayme's diary and flipped through the pages till he found what he was looking for. Unfortunately, it dealt with the aftermath of Martine's death on Jayme. The Council had deceived the man, and his guilt over his part in Martine's murder weighed on his conscience and soul.   
  
September 8th, 1801  
  
I have finally found the last piece of the puzzle. My work is done. I can rest now, and so too can Martine. My sweet child, how I wish I could kneel at your feet and beg your forgiveness. I did not know. I was ignorant and afraid. Too trusting of men I believed were more knowledgeable than myself. They were not, and for that I am eternally shamed. How does a man atone, my dear? What would make right an injustice done? I cannot bring you or your child back to life. I wish I could. I wish I could have seen the world your child would have created. I wish... I wish I'd known your true place in my heart.   
  
September 24th  
  
Martine, I have thought long and hard over what I could do to honor your memory. A candle lit on your birthday. A seed planted in the fertile ground, its offspring a lasting tribute to you. But to do you justice, honor, I must take steps to ensure the safety of the child, the Prophecy child. For I am confident that your love with Henri was not an isolated occurrence, and that there will come another slayer and vampire to fulfill its wishes. When their time comes, I will be waiting with my books and my advice. Their child will live and be healthy and strong, and care for the world the way it was meant to do. I can only hope that I get to see you again my dear, someday, in the hereafter. I wish to apologize for my lack of understanding and faith. Oh, Martine… I wish you'd lived. I wish my hands were stained with your blood and that of your child. For I know now, that love is a strong and powerful emotion, able to reach across the Great Divide and imbue hearts' shadowed in fear with love. /i  
  
Giles leaned back in his seat, trying to imagine the guilt the other man felt. It wasn't possible to know or to understand such wrenching emotion. But he couldn't let himself get bogged down in those emotions. He had to make sure he had all the answers before they embarked. This was for the life of the child they all loved. The child Charles Jayme hoped would clean his slate, and give him some peace. Giles certainly hoped it did. The completed translation sat in front of him, and Giles read it again just to make sure he hadn't missed anything.   
  
iWarriors for the light and for the dark will cast aside the shackles that bind them. They will not be ruled by what they have known in the past, but by what they know in each other. There will come a time of pure emotion, when these warriors will join to create a being of pure energy, whose very existence will cease the division created by the light and the dark. This creature will signal the end of all that was known and will rebuild in its image a new world, devoid of all that will do it harm.  
  
And the new paragraph, he'd translated the night before.   
  
The creation of the light and the dark, the balance of the two, will be a beacon to those in conflict with their natures. The Balance will find what is missing in them and make them whole, complete. The Balance will need to be made whole itself before it can begin its work. Within the body of the child lies the Essence of the Balance, that which makes the creature more than what it appears to be. Within the innocence lies the gift. Within the gift lies the answers for the world. To open the door to peace, one must use that which knows no boundaries.   
  
Giles scanned Jayme's notes and found the reference he made to "that which knows no boundaries."  
  
November 21st 1801  
  
There is an ancient myth, which speaks of an energy that can be used to open dimensions. I believe this is the key to the child's safety. The prophecy speaks of unlocking the essence within the child to make it whole, complete. The energy acts as a key to a lock. This key will allow the child to reach its potential. If the child has its power, it will be untouchable. The child would be safe.  
  
"Tell me what's going on inside that sexy mind of yours, Rupert Giles." Anya slid into his lap, sighing with pleasure as she did. Giles couldn't resist reaching up and kissing her, letting all the tension flow out of his body, only to be replaced by another type of tension.   
  
"The ritual. We basically are employing the same ritual as Glory. We're using Dawn's blood to open a "portal" within Bitty. Their blood must mix in order for Bitty's essence to be released. It's not the most pleasant thing to do to a newborn."   
  
Anya's fingers pulled gently at the hair at the nape of Giles' neck. "It has to be done. It shouldn't be too bad for her. She is part-vampire after all."  
  
"Of course, you're right." He said, his brow furrowing. Of course, Bitty was half-vampire. He tended to forget her origins at time, especially where it concerned Spike's status. Giles could never forget what Spike was. The lines were blurred when you saw him interacting with Buffy and Dawn. He was more man than monster, more human than demon. Or maybe it was the fact that Spike had gone about his redemption without making a show of it. He'd changed for Buffy and Dawn, and hadn't really asked for anyone to pat him on the back or praise him. He was quite content to have Buffy's love and the rest of them be damned.   
  
******************************  
  
Buffy sat in the rocking chair, Martine's diary in her lap. She couldn't understand everything that was written, but she got the gist of most of it. Martine was happy about the pregnancy, and so was Henri. Contrary to her early assumption, Henri did not suspect her of being with another man. He accepted the child as his, and chalked the pregnancy up to fate. Fate granted them this child, this chance for their future. Henri was very much like Spike in that regard. Bitty was Spike's chance to atone for his past. He would pour all the love he had to give into her, and mold her into the person he never was. Or so he thought. Buffy smiled knowingly.   
  
"Daddy thinks he's nothing like William, sweetie. But you and Mommy know differently, don't we? We know Daddy is William, and Daddy is Spike. We're very lucky to have Daddy, Bitty. Very lucky, indeed."   
  
Buffy closed her eyes and rocked gently. The diary was clutched tightly in her hand as she drifted off to sleep.   
  
**Buffy stepped on the wet grass, barefoot as usual. She knew this was a dream, but not a prophetic slayer dream. Of that, she was sure. She was in the country. There were cows grazing in a field nearby, and she could smell the rain. The house was situated behind a grove of trees, not necessarily hidden from sight, but sheltered within the arms of the big oak's branches. Buffy pushed the door open. The lower level consisted of a small kitchen with a fireplace. The embers of the previous night's fire still glowed in the hearth, allowing a little warmth to permeate the otherwise bare room. Buffy heard the ceiling creak. Someone's home to muttered to herself. She found the stairs that led to the second level, hidden behind a cupboard.   
  
She heard a woman's voice lifted up in song. Buffy smiled, somehow knowing exactly what the woman was singing. It was a lullaby, one Spike had sang before to Bitty. Buffy stood outside the large open room, watching the raven-haired woman inside. She was bent over the bassinet putting the linens down.   
  
"I was happy, Buffy. Oh, so happy about the baby. I thought we were having a boy. I wanted to have a boy. For Henri."   
  
Buffy walked into the room, coming to stand next to Martine.   
  
"I read your diary. I know how much you loved him, and he loved you."  
  
"The diary…Monsieur Jayme must have retrieved it from the cottage after…after we were gone." Martine ran her hand across the sheets, a tear sliding down her cheek.   
  
"Yes, he did. He was sorry, Martine. He did not know the true meaning of the Prophecy." Buffy looked down at her hands, resting on the swell of her own belly. It seemed grotesque to be here with her stomach full of life, when Martine and her child would be dead shortly.   
  
"Please don't be ashamed, Buffy. Nothing could have prevented my death, nor that of my child. We did not know of the Prophecy, nor of the Key. We would have been killed. Those were the times we lived in. I know Monsieur Jayme's was remorseful. I felt it every day of my death, but it does not change anything. I tried to tell him that. Regret and remorse are noble emotions, but you mustn't use them as a substitute for living, which he did."   
  
"Sometimes we can't help but feel guilty and remorseful. It's just part of our nature."   
  
"Yes, it is. Buffy, I am going to have to go soon. My time draws near as does yours. Do not be afraid of what's to come. Believe in your heart. Believe in what you know to be true. Do not let the wolf in sheep's clothing deceive you. Be alert. Stay strong."  
  
"Martine, what does that mean? Who's the wolf? Please tell me." **  
  
Buffy yelled, but Martine and the room had already started to fade into nothing, and the knocking at the door broke through her subconscious and woke her up.  
  
Xander raised his hand to knock again, but pulled back as Buffy answered. Her face was puffy with sleep, but she'd never looked more beautiful to him. She had gotten bigger, rounder in the weeks since her honeymoon.   
  
"Hello, Buffy."   
  
"Hello, Xander. How are you?" Buffy asked, nervously. Why did she feel nervous around Xander? He was her friend. Had been for over six years, and now, she was standing in her doorway looking at him as if he were a stranger. She smiled tightly, and opened the door for him to come in.   
  
Spike will be back soon. Spike will be back soon. She repeated to herself. Her hand went to her stomach in a protective gesture.   
  
Xander walked in, noticing the way Buffy held back. She's afraid of me. Me, who has loved her faithfully for years. She's afraid of me, but not the killer she sleeps with nightly.   
  
"Want some coffee?" Buffy asked.   
  
"That'd be nice. But let me get it." Xander told her, moving past her and to the coffeepot.   
  
Buffy leaned against the refrigerator, watching Xander warily. When he sat down at the island, she moved to the other side. "So how have you been?"   
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine. That's all you're going to say. We don't hear or see you in weeks. You throw Willow out and all you're going to say is you're fine." Buffy angrily told him.   
  
Xander looked up from his cup, his brown eyes pained. "I didn't want to stay away. Didn't think my company was necessarily welcomed."   
  
"That's bullshit and you know it. You stayed away because it made you feel better to not be around us. To tell yourself that you were sacrificing our friendship because you're right, and we're wrong. Well, guess what, Xander? You'll lose every time when it comes to Spike and this baby. Every single time." The petite blonde stood, silently regarding the man she'd called friend. Her hazel eyes were pained as well, but determined.   
  
"I didn't come here to fight with you, Buffy. I know you'll never believe I have you best interest at heart." Xander said resigned.   
  
"No. You'll never believe that I know what I'm doing. I know my heart, Xander. I know Spike has changed into a good man. A man who loves me and my sister, and has made this house a home again. We are a family, Xander, and nothing will ever change that. Not you. Not Travers. Not all the freaking demons on the Hellmouth. We are a family because we love and trust each other."   
  
Xander flinched. His family was nothing like the one Buffy described. His father and mother barely tolerated each other. And as far as they were concerned, their son was just some guy who came over for holidays.   
  
"Buffy, I know you love Spike. I accept that." Not really. Still can't wrap my brain around that. "But don't tell me that you don't have your doubts about this removal. Don't tell me you aren't the least bit apprehensive about being around him?"   
  
Buffy's chin rose, and her eyes glittered like the emerald on her hand. "I don't doubt Spike. I used to doubt him before I knew him. Before I knew myself, but now I don't. He won't do anything to jeopardize our baby. He won't have the operation if it means he'll change back to what he once was. He loves us too much."  
  
"But can you be sure? Do you know for certain that he'll come out of this surgery okay? That he'll be the same Spike you love, and not the monster I know he can be."   
  
"Hello, Xander." Spike drawled from the doorway. He'd listened to the conversation, and felt such joy as Buffy described him as a man, but that had quickly turned to anger. Xander was trying to make her doubt him. Worse, he was trying to make Buffy doubt herself. That was when Spike had decided to step in. Enough was enough. Buffy had wasted enough time last year doubting her decisions concerning him, concerning Willow. He wouldn't let her be pulled back into that abyss.   
  
"Buffy, we're going to be late. Are you ready to go?" Buffy nodded mutely. She had to get her purse from their bedroom, but didn't know if she could trust them in the same room together. She could see Spike's cheek ticking, and knew he was keeping his anger in check.   
  
"Yes, I just need to get my purse and those papers we filled out." Bffy hesitated, not trusting the two not to get into a scuffle.   
  
Where's that trust you talked about Mrs. Develin? Shoot, go away. Buffy groused. Damnit, why do you always have to pop in at the worst times? That's what a conscience is my dear. Bugger off!  
  
"I'll be right back." She said, a hint of a warning in her voice. She stopped at Spike's side, grinned, and pecked him on the cheek. Spike stared at her as she walked away, thinking to himself how she was starting to walk like a duck. Then, pushed that thought aside, since voicing it would definitely end all sexual escapades until Bitty was born. He was brought back to the second biggest pain in his ass by the sound of Xander washing his coffee cup out.   
  
"So when do you get the chip out?" Xander asked as he came around to face Spike.  
  
"Why planning on being there to stake me?"   
  
"Maybe. Or maybe, I want to be close to Buffy that day."  
  
"You should." Spike said, his eyes steady and clear.   
  
Xander blinked, confused. Did Dead Boy Junior just ask him to watch out for Buffy. "Ah, come again?"   
  
Spike folded his arms over his chest, one ear cocked for signs of Buffy coming down the stairs.   
  
"You hate me. I hate you. But you also love Dawn and Buffy, and wouldn't let anything happen to them. I'm counting on that. If something goes wrong, and Giles and Willow can't do anything for me, don't let it be Buffy." He said. The whelp wasn't useful for much, but he would do what had to be done. He would stake him without hesitation, and Buffy, Dawn, and Bitty would be safe.   
  
The two men stared at each other, taking each other's measure. Spike turned, hearing Buffy muttering to herself as she came back into the room.  
  
"I will." Xander answered, then smiled tightly at Buffy before leaving.   
  
"How long were you standing there?" Buffy asked. Spike drew her into his arms, hugging her as tightly as he could with her growing stomach.   
  
"Long enough to hear what he had to say."   
  
"Oh." Buffy sighed. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."  
  
Spike shrugged. "Nothing Construction Boy hasn't said before. Don't worry about it. I'm a big boy. I can handle myself."  
  
Buffy turned her head, till her chin was resting on Spike's shoulder. "I know you're a big boy, but I'm your wife. I'm allowed to worry, even if it's just a little bit."   
  
"You watch my back, and I'll watch yours. Deal?"   
  
"Deal." She said, tilting her head so she could kiss him. "Hmm. Deal."   
  
"Okay, let's go. If we don't leave now, I'm taking you upstairs and ravish you for a few hours." Spike said, pulling away from Buffy's tempting lush lips.  
  
"And that would be a bad thing?" Buffy asked coyly.   
  
"Yes, you little minx, it would. We have to go talk to the midwife and set up our Lamaze classes. We can't be ruled anymore by our very satisfying sex life. We're going to be parents." He told her, even as he allowed her to pull him towards the stairs.   
  
"I totally agree, but we can be a few minutes late, can't we?"   
  
"Are you saying, I'm a 5 minute man?" Spike huffed, insulted by the idea.   
  
"Nope. Not me. I know what you are capable of. I just thought we could roll around while I tell you about my dream. It would be a working …thing."   
  
"Working. Oh, well, when you put it that way." Spike scooped Buffy up, and carried her up the stairs.   
  
******************************  
Xander rolled the plans for the demolition out in front of him, but he couldn't see it. All he could see was Spike's face as he asked him to stake him so Buffy wouldn't have to carry that burden. Was he wrong about Spike? About demons in general? Could they change? And what did that say for him, that he couldn't?   
  
"Hey, boss man, you're late." Xander turned his head slightly, seeing his friend and co-worker, Dewey walking towards him with a sledgehammer.   
  
"Yeah, I stopped off to see an old friend."  
  
"The fiancee? Or the other one you're fighting with?" Dewey knew the answer, having been informed of the visit before Xander arrived.   
  
"The other one. We got into it again, and then, her husband showed up. He said some things…some things that made me think I was wrong about him."   
  
If I'm wrong, then what's right? 'Cause I've always thought I knew the difference. There was no middle ground in the world he lived. You were either good or evil. Demon or human. And if you were straddling the line, then you were looked at cautiously. He liked Clem. Clem was a good demon, but Xander wouldn't put it passed Clem to have a darker side.   
  
Dewey could see the wheels turning, and he needed them to stop. He didn't want Xander to give whatever Spike said to him credence.   
  
"Since you're in such a charitable, forgiving mood, why don't you go see the ex? I'm sure she's had time to think a little bit clearer. Maybe, she's ready to do some forgiving of her own." Dewey prompted.   
  
"Maybe, I don't know."   
  
"What's to know. You go buy her some flowers, and show up. Surprise, I still love you and want us to get back together. I've changed and all that other stuff we say to them." Dewey slapped Xander on the back. "What do you have to lose?"   
  
"Nothing." Xander said with a smile. He really liked Dewey. It was nice having a male friend to chat with. It didn't take away any of the love he felt for Buffy and Willow, but sometimes he needed a man's perspective on things."  
  
"I think I will, Dew. Now, about those steel beams." He stated, closing the subject for now.   
  
*********************************  
"You are the most stubborn woman I've ever met."   
  
"Well, same here buddy. I can't believe you. We decided to do the home birth, and what do you blurt out to the Home Health nurse? 'What about the hospital?' Have you completely forgotten you are a vampire? What if the baby comes during the day?"  
  
Spike gripped the steering wheel tightly. He could strangle her. He could. Who was he kidding? He couldn't, but that didn't prevent him from wishing he could. "I have not forgotten what I am, but you've got to keep all your options open with the baby. And there isn't a place in Sunnydale, I can't get into during the day."  
  
Buffy turned in her seat, her eyes mocking. "Oh, yeah, what about the Bronze or… or the Java Hut? Can't get into those places." She felt the insanely childish urge to stick her tongue out at him.   
  
"You're trying to provoke me aren't you?"   
  
Buffy huffed and flung her blonde tresses over her shoulder. "Buffy, I just want you and Bitty to be safe. I don't want any complications. Back in my time, there were too many women, both rich and poor who died during childbirth. I don't want to take any chances with you."   
  
They'd stopped at a traffic light. Buffy reached across the seat, and their fingers laced together. "I know, but times have changed a lot Spike. This will be a piece of cake in comparison to some of the things we've faced. I'm going to deliver a healthy, baby girl at home with you and Dawn by my side." She looked up, her hazel eyes soft and inviting. Spike leaned over and kissed her softly, slowly on the lips.   
  
"Promise."  
  
Buffy caressed his cheek. "I promise."  
  
***********************  
Tara checked her watch again wondering where was Willow. They were supposed to meet in between classes, but that was nearly a half-hour ago. She tried her cell again.   
  
"Tara, honey, I'm sorry. I got stuck in the library. I'm coming across the quad now."   
  
Tara looked up, and sure enough, there was her favorite red-head speed walking across the grassy quad with an arm-full of books.   
  
"Let me get some of those." Tara looked at the titles, most of which were physiology and electrical circuitry texts.  
  
"I wanted to make sure I knew everything there was to know about the human brain and computer wiring. I mean I know what I'm doing, I just want to be very sure of what I doing." Willow said breathlessly.   
  
"Willow, you'll be fine. And Giles will be there with you every step of the way. So, no worries, please. All Spike and Buffy want to hear today is the details of the surgery and what could happen." Tara pulled her keys out of her jacket pocket, trying to balance the books on her leg while opening the trunk.   
  
"See that's the tricky thing about mixing science and magic. We're using a spell to put Spike under and to keep the demon under control. Then, we're using anatomy to cut into his brain. Then, I've got to snip the correct wires to deactivate the failsafe on the chip. It's a lot of stuff to worry about, and I'm worried I can't do it."   
  
"I'm not worried. I have faith in you, Will. Have some in yourself." Tara grabbed her chin in a light grasp, and pulled Willow's mouth to hers. "Come on let's get going. We've still got to go get Dawn from school and get something to eat. I'm starved."   
  
******************************   
  
Reginald Smythe-Bailey was a third generation Watcher. He understood the importance of his duty, and took his job seriously. Which was the reason he joined a small, but growing faction within the Council looking to oust Quentin Travers. They knew he had sanctioned many operations that fell outside of the Council's charter. They'd been particularly interested in the existence of the only slayer to survive into her twenties, Buffy Summers. Reginald listened with apprehension as Travers prepared to visit the Magic Box, and the unsuspecting group gathered inside. Things were being coordinated across the pond, and he could only hope his leaders were able to get their operatives in place before it was too late.   
  
*******************************  
  
"Willow, do you want to go first or do you want me to do it?" Giles asked, though he was no more eager to discuss the specifics of the prophecy than Willow was to discuss the chip removal.  
  
"Umm...you can go. I..."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. He was appreciative of all the effort done on his behalf, but he wasn't getting any younger.   
  
"Hey, let's stop the polite ping pong and get on with this. Red, ladies first."   
  
Buffy lifted her eyes to Willow's face, and smiled. She nodded, affirming in Willow's mind her faith in her.   
  
"Okay. Where to start? Last time we talked, I told you Warren was working on a way to control the chip. He didn't get a chance to finish his computations, but his work went a great way in helping me figure out how to deactivate the chip." She looked up to see if she still had their attention. She did. Dawn had moved from the stairs to stand at Spike's shoulder. Her hand rested there. Spike reached up to grasp her hand, giving it a squeeze.   
  
"We've all assumed Spike's chip works on intent. If he intends to harm a human, then the chip shocks him. I've discovered that isn't exactly the case. Because there have been times, when Spike has struck out without intending to harm, and the chip has fired. Namely, when he hit Tara. He didn't intend to hurt her. He wanted to prove she wasn't a demon."   
  
Buffy's brow furrowed, and she fervently wished she was a brainiac like Willow. "I don't get it. If it's not intent, then what makes it fire?"   
  
"It works through visual stimulation. Anything that looks like a human, he is unable to harm. Anything that looks like a demon, he can wail on without pain. It's all an illusion." Willow said, proudly. She looked at Buffy expecting to see a smile on her face, and instead got the crumbling, crying face of hormonal Buffy.   
  
"Buffy, luv. She didn't mean you were a demon." Spike cajoled, trying not to laugh and comfort Buffy all at the same time.   
  
"Oh, shut up. That's exactly what she's saying." She said sniffling. She shot out of her seat. "What she's really saying is that you look at me and see a demon. That's why you were able to hit me. You asshole!"   
  
"Buffy calm down. That's not entirely the truth. I may have thought you were the world's biggest bitch, but I still loved you, and was happy you were back." Spike moved cautiously towards the trembling Slayer. One wrong move and he'd be sleeping on the sofa for a week. "You know I love you with all my heart, Buff. I don't see you as a demon. It's this stupid hunk of metal. You know I love your stubborn, breathtaking human self."  
  
Buffy stopped near the counter. She shuffled her feet, trying hard not to run and jump into his arms. "Really?"   
  
"Really. I think you're human. I know you're human." He corrected quickly.   
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and took Buffy's vacant chair. This would be funny if the situation wasn't so serious. Spike finally got close to Buffy and took her hands in his, kissing each knuckle.   
  
"Are we okay, luv?" He asked, nipping her skin with his teeth.   
  
She was mesmerized, gobsmacked, and weak-kneed all at the same time. "Uh huh." She nodded.   
  
They all breathed a huge sigh of relief.   
  
Spike sat down and pulled Buffy into his lap. He was still putting himself at great risk, but she could at least get to her hands before she smacked him. "Continue, Willow."  
  
Willow shuffled her papers, nervously. Tara touched her hand, and that gesture immediately calmed her.   
  
"Okay, so what we have to do is deactivate the chip. The wires have embedded themselves deep inside Spike's brain due to scar tissue. Unfortunately, we run the risk of blinding Spike when we remove it. But he should be okay within a few days. His sight should return to normal."   
  
"What about personality wise? Will the chip alter his personality?"   
  
Willow looked to Giles for help. They had discussed this earlier. He stood up and faced Buffy and Spike.   
  
"Willow and I think the demon will surge forward. There will be a moment when Spike's demon will be out of control, so to speak. It could be a quick or it may take hours or days for Spike's dominant personality to bring the demon under control." Giles knelt and took Buffy's hands in his. "Spike will be okay, Buffy. He can control the demon." He stated emphatically. He wanted to believe that. He needed to believe it, as much as Buffy did.   
  
"Spike, we'll use magic to put you under, then I'll cut into your scalp and pull the chip out. I've never done any kind of surgery, so I'll understand if you want to find a real doctor to do this." Willow waited for some reply from either blonde.   
  
Buffy turned in Spike's lap, her hazel eyes reaching out to touch his. She didn't want to lose her Spike for a second, for a minute, but she knew in her heart he loved her, and would fight to come back to her as soon as he could.   
  
Dawn studied her parents, her siblings. There was so much they weren't sure of. There was so much they didn't know, but she believed in Spike as much as Buffy did. She knew he would return to them, to their house, to their home.   
  
Spike leaned forward. "I love you, Buffy Anne Summers with all that I am. I want to do this for you, but if you're scared or unsure, I won't."   
  
Buffy rested her head against his, feeling his strength and love through the simple touch. "I love you, William Develin. I want you to do this for you because I know this is what you want. I'm scared and I'm unsure, but not of you." She lifted her head and kissed his forehead, right in the area where he experienced the pain of the chip.  
  
Spike looked around the table, taking in the faces of the people he'd come to call friend. Anya smiled and nodded her head. Tara gave a quick, slight smile and lowered hers. Giles and Willow seemed to be waiting with baited breath for his reply. Dawn, his Bit, his best friend, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"I love you, Spike. Always have, always will."   
  
Then, the strangest thing occurred, he felt Bitty, his little one. He felt her love wash over him. She had faith in him too.   
  
"When do we do it?"   
  
"Maybe, we can be of some assistance?" Travers asked, strolling into the Magic Box with his assistant in tow.   
  
Spike pushed Buffy behind him, shielding her and Dawn.  
  
"There's no need for that, Mr. Spike. I mean your w... Slayer any harm. Look, it is only me and my aide, Mr. Smythe-Bailey."   
  
Giles stared at Travers, trying to get the Ripper under control. He felt like Spike at the moment. He wanted Buffy and Dawn as far away from Quentin Travers as possible.   
  
"Ms. Summers, I believe congratulations are in order." Travers approached the table. Tara and Anya scrambled out of their seats, giving the older man a wide berth. Anya moved to stand beside Giles, who instinctively took her hand. Willow and Tara held hands too, but Travers ignored them in favor of staring Spike and Buffy down. Buffy took a deep breath and step from behind Spike. Her hand took his, while her other splayed across her belly.   
  
"What do you want?" She asked through clenched teeth.   
  
Travers tsked. He pulled a chair out and sat down, brushing imaginary lint off his trousers. "I came here because news of my slayer's pregnancy just reached my desk, and I'm met with hostility and anger. That can't be good for your baby, Buffy."   
  
Buffy grabbed Spike before he could haul Quentin up and out of his chair and through the front window. "You don't mention her again."   
  
"Mr. Spike, please. No violence in front of the child." Travers said, pointing to Dawn, who pulled her body up to its full height and stared daggers at him.   
  
"What do you want? I won't ask you again."   
  
"I want to be of help, that's all. It's obvious you're aware of the prophecy that foretold your child's birth. I just wanted you to be aware the Council is aware of it too. We want to assist you in bringing your baby into this world."   
  
Buffy felt Spike's body humming under her hand, and knew if she eased up a little bit, Travers would be dead. "I told you not to speak of her again. That was your last warning."   
  
Travers seemed to realize he'd pushed that button long enough. He turned to regard Giles, noting the linked hands of the Watcher and the demon. "Young lady weren't you with.. oh, my, he's missing. I thought you were with someone else." Travers said steely, his eyes never leaving Giles' face.   
  
"Leave her out of this, Quentin."   
  
"Leave her out of what, Rupert? I'm just making an observation. I should warn you they say interoffice romances are doomed." Travers hadn't had this much fun in years. Not since, Buffy's test. They'd almost rid themselves of this annoying Slayer, but she'd survived that and all other attempts to end her life.   
  
"You're an evil man!" Anya spat. Travers merely smiled at her, but there was no warmth behind the smile.   
  
"Mr. Smythe-Bailey has something for you. A peace offering of sorts, would you like to see it Buffy? Rupert? Mr. Spike?" Reginald placed a manila folder on the table.   
  
When no one made a move for it, Travers sighed dramatically. "I'll just leave this for you to peruse. I'm feeling rather knackered. We'll be returning to our hotel. Please let me know what you think of our proposal, Ms. Summers. Or is it Mrs. Develin. I never know with you young folks these days."   
  
As soon as Travers and Reginald exited the store, Buffy collapsed into Spike's arm. He lowered her into the chair. "Buffy, is alright. He won't get to you or the Bit or the baby."   
  
At Tara's gasp, Buffy looked up. Spike stood, his eyes seeking out the cause of the excitement. He picked the folder up, and stared at it.   
  
Come again? He thought. Since when did Travers develop a good nature? Oh yeah, like never.   
  
Buffy tried to read Spike's reaction to what he was reading, but for once, he was unreadable. "Spike, I want to see it. Please." She begged, holding out her hand for it. Spike looked to Giles for approval or for support, Buffy wasn't sure. It was driving her crazy, though.   
  
"Spike, the folder, please!"   
  
Spike handed it to her, still unsure if this was some trick or treat from the bastard. He was loathed to put his trust in Travers, but if this was the real thing, then they could proceed without delay.  
  
Buffy stared at the papers, her eyes reading what was written, her mind not quite believing what she had in her hands. The diagrams for the chip. Specs and instructions on the chip removal from teh Initiative files. Travers had them all along. He had truly given them an olive branch. As Buffy stared unseeing at the papers, she wondered what was the price of acceptance? Would it be her child or her husband, and could they refuse? 


	22. It's all about Trust

iJanuary 12th  
  
This is the third night I've awakened to the memory of blood and darkness. Darkness so thick and so enveloping, I felt as if I was choking, drowning under its weight. I know not why these dreams are visiting me. Are they a warning of what's to come? Are they symbolic of the strength and power I feel growing stronger inside my belly everyday? I know there is something special about my child. I have not told Henri. Why? My mind asks me repeatedly. Why keep a secret of this magnitude from the man you loved? I have no answers for my hesitancy. I guess it has to do with the fact, Henri is so worried about Monsieur Jayme and the Council. He doesn't say it, but he wishes I'd never contacted him. I understand his fear. I am afraid too, but I trust Monsieur Jayme. He has always had my best interest at heart, even when I didn't have it myself./i  
  
  
Trust is a funny thing. Buffy thought, staring still at the file. She knew there was nothing honest or trustworthy about Travers. This was a trap. She knew it. Felt it in her bones, but what if this part of the trap could help Spike. Did she dare refuse it? Was it even her decision to make? Buffy's head rose and she smiled as Spike stared at her, his eyes searching her face. She nodded. She didn't know what she was nodding to, but Spike would know. He pried the file out of her hands, handing it to Giles. He opened his arms, and Buffy walked into them, a sigh on her lips. What to do? What to do? Accept a deal from the devil or trust they could handle this themselves?   
  
"We don't have to use his information, Pet. I don't trust the wanker one bit. I wouldn't be surprised if that bloody thing is a trap." Spike threaded his fingers through her golden locks, marveling at the softness. Everything was soft about her now, except her fiery temper.   
  
"He's not stupid, Spike. He'd die. It's pure and simple as that. He'd die if he betrayed us. I wouldn't hesitate." Buffy told him, her voice icy cold. "Martine trusted the Council and it got her killed. I don't trust Travers. He's after something. More than likely, he wants to… to… to take the baby. I won't let him. You won't let him." She told Spike.  
  
The tick had returned to Spike's cheek. She knew the idea that someone could come and take Bitty was never far from his mind. Buffy wanted to pull him in her arms and comfort him, but there were no words she could say to alleviate his fear or her own.  
  
"But we won't let that happen." She said with a certainty that made Giles smile.   
  
"I know that. He won't get his grubby hands on my Bitty. Not while I'm still standing." He pledged.   
  
"I second Spike's vow, Buffy. I will not let any harm come to your child. I promise you that. With Travers in town, we'll have to move up our plans." Giles told her, standing behind Spike.   
  
"But we don't know have all we need to complete the surgery…" Willow remarked cautiously. You never knew which direction Buffy's moods would swing, and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of a Buffy snap. "Don't hate me, Buffy, but what if Travers is telling the truth, and this isn't a trap? Shouldn't we take a minute to determine if it is or not?" Willow shifted under the steady gazes of the two blondes.   
  
Buffy and Spike pulled their gazes away from Willow and looked at each other. A silent conversation was played out, and a decision was made. Giles had always been amazed at the level of awareness between the two, whether it be in fighting or strategizing, but now, the bond seemed even stronger. "We can wait, Willow. I don't much like putting all our eggs into one basket anyway. We'll give his stuff the once-over, then we can make an intelligent, non-emotional, less mistrustful decision." Spike grinned, and nipped her nose with his blunt teeth. Emotional Buffy was a difficult nut to crack, and he didn't relish the snarky attitude she would bring. Give him Quippy Buffy any day.   
  
"The chip is important, but we have someone else, who's more important to worry about. Take as long as you like, Red. It'll give us a chance to plan our next move, and go to that awful Lamaze class."   
  
Buffy grinned, her straight, even teeth peering out from behind her lips. "Childbirth is a beautiful thing, Spike."   
  
Spike nodded his head, a grin plastered on his face. "Yes, it is, but back in my day, the father waited patiently outside, sipping his cognac, while the mother had the baby." He was glad he had his arms around Buffy because the look she sent him had him afraid for his dangling bits. "Just kidding, luv. Nothing is keeping me out of the delivery room."   
  
"Spike." She warned.   
  
"Bathroom." He reluctantly admitted, though the idea of having their child in the same place they washed demon guts off still grossed him out. But he was a whipped man, and he'd do anything to keep Buffy happy. "I'll be there for the whole thing."   
  
Anya smiled watching as the tension slowly flowed out of Buffy's body. Buffy had Spike to take the edge off. Well, she wanted Giles to do the same for her. She slipped her arm around his waist, needing to reassure herself that everything was still okay between them.   
  
"Are you alright, my dear?" Giles asked, turning slightly to peer down at her.   
  
"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Anya asked, her fingers stroking Giles' side softly.   
  
"Yes. I am. My main concern is you. What he said…" Anya put her hand to her mouth, shushing him.   
  
"He didn't say anything that wasn't the truth. I was engaged to Xander, but I'm not now. I'm with you." She smiled, reaching up on tiptoes to press her lips to Giles'.   
  
"So what do we do now?" Tara asked.   
  
Buffy squeezed Spike tighter, wanting to melt into his skin, but she couldn't. "Hop on the next bus out of town. Hide out at Marie's place until the baby's born." Buffy felt Spike's laughter, and kissed his T-shirt clad chest once before pulling back to answer Tara's question.   
  
"We are going to go have a chat, away from the nosy ears of Mr. Travers and his bunch." Buffy said loudly. "Do you guys mind staying with Dawn until we get back? I know at sixteen, she can take care of herself, but I'd feel better with someone to watch over her."   
  
"We'll do." Willow told her. "You guys go do what heroes do, and we'll be here waiting on you. Maybe, we can order pizza and have movie night at your house."  
  
Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulders, keeping her close by. He brushed his lips over her temple, and wished he'd taken her and the Bit as far away from here as possible. What he wouldn't give to be back in New Orleans, holding Buffy closely and dancing to the sounds of the night. "That would be nice, Red. We haven't seen you in oh, 8 hours." Willow stuck her tongue out at Spike.   
  
"Dawn, don't go outside by yourself. We don't know what Travers will do, okay?"   
  
Dawn nodded, her ponytail bobbing behind her. "I will. Just take care of each other." She said.   
  
Spike smiled at his best friend, and followed Buffy and Giles to the basement door. "So where are we going?"   
  
"The one place Travers' crew wouldn't be able to bug.... Willy's." Buffy said with a grin. She liked Willy. She really did. When he wasn't being a sniveling little creep out to sell her out at the first chance.   
  
"Willy's it is, then. Spike, you go through the tunnels. I'll drive Buffy over."   
  
"Sounds like a plan. Take care of your Momma, Bitty." Spike's hand caressed Buffy's cheek. She clasped it, their wedding bands clinking softly.   
  
"Be careful, Spike. I love you."   
  
"I know." Spike leaned forward, kissing her. Buffy watched him descend the stairs before turning back to Giles.   
  
"Let's go." Giles recognized the tone. The Slayer was back, and he actually pitied the fool who tried to hurt what was hers.   
  
  
********************************  
Reginald took Travers' briefcase and retreated to the bedrooms, allowing Travers to converse privately with Shackleford and Dewey.   
  
"That went better than planned. I do so love irritating that bunch. Have they said anything since I left?"  
  
Shackleford chuckled. The old man really got off on this stuff. "Nothing pertinent. The Slayer, her husband, and the Watcher left a short while ago. They wanted to discuss things outside of our surveillance."  
  
"Doesn't matter. They'll discover that the plans are quite legitimate and come to me. And when they do, I'll ask them for Jayme's diary as payment for my services."  
  
Dewey scoffed. "You really think they are going to up and hand it to you? This group is nothing, if not suspicious. They won't trust you." Shackleford glared at Dewey. He didn't speak unless spoken to. Travers didn't seem to care and only shook his head.   
  
"Oh, I know full well, they don't trust me, but that's where our young friend comes in. When Warren arrives, he'll be enough of a distraction to them, they'll readily accept my help. They won't have a choice. Spike wants to protect his family, and he can't do it against a human."   
  
It really was fascinating. How was it possible a soulless vampire could exhibit all the signs of humanity? Well, William the Bloody wasn't your conventional vampire. It was better in Travers' mind to dismiss Spike as being a fluke, a one-of-a-kind creature. Giving the vampire too much credit, would go against all the Council's teachings, and that wasn't an option.   
  
Dewey turned back to the recorder, assuming his part in this conversation was over. He rose up, halfway out of his chair, when he saw Xander strolling down the street towards the Magic Box.   
  
"Harris is here. Do you want me to go head him off?"   
  
"No, let Mr. Harris visit his friends. Let's see if he's welcomed back into the fold with open arms." Travers settled back into his chair, his fingers tented in front of him.   
  
  
**************************************  
"Can I just say again how much I hate the Council?" Dawn shouted, plopping down into a chair at the research table. She traced patterns on the table, wondering what she could do to help.   
  
"You can, and I'll second it." Willow stated. "I wish there was something we could do."  
  
"There really isn't anything that can be done until the wretched man makes his move. I thought demons were devious, but Travers takes the prize." Anya stood behind the counter, contemplating her next move. Did she restock and risk getting all sweaty and dirty? Or did she sit primly and wait for Giles' return? If she got sweaty, the possibility of fun in the shower with Giles would be high. But then again, if she sat around and waited patiently, imagining all the things they could be doing, then he wouldn't make it out of the store until tomorrow morning. Hmm. Which one to choose?   
  
"Ah, guys, Anya's got that look on her face again. The one she used to have with Xander. The one where you just know she's thinking about sex. Eww! She's thinking about sex with Giles." Dawn grimaced. She leaned back in her chair. She wasn't as grossed out as she made to be. She actually thought it was pretty cool. The stodgy, English Watcher hooking up with the blunt, assertive vengeance demon. Only in Sunnydale, could you pull something like that off.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "She does look happy. Doesn't she?" Willow thumped her head softly against the table. "I'm an awful friend. I should tell Xander. If he finds out, he's going to be crushed, but it'll be worse, when he discovers we all knew and didn't say anything." Tara rubbed her back, consoling her as best she could.   
  
"Willow, what would you have us say to him? Xander hasn't exactly been around us to talk to, and to be honest, he's been plain mean." Tara huffed.   
  
"Yeah, Willow. As much as I love Xander, he isn't my favorite person at the moment." And Dawn hated that, but he couldn't accept Spike. If he couldn't accept Spike, then she couldn't be friends with him. Spike was family. He stayed when everyone else left, including her Dad.   
  
Anya smiled as the endless possibilities for her evening with Giles played out in her head. She decided she could dream about a naked Giles, and still give the appearance of helping with research. Those images would keep her from falling face first into whatever boring thing she was reading.   
  
Anya clapped her hands loudly, strutting purposely over to the table. "Okay, we can't just sit here and dawdle, ladies. Let's hop to it. We need information. We need to find out if this is the real thing." She said, holding up the file. "And we need to have something for Spike and Buffy to think about tonight. Okay? Alright."   
  
Three sets of eyes gazed at her. Each woman was wondering what the hell had happened, and was it contagious.   
  
"Alright, you heard the task master. Let's get to it."   
  
******************************  
Xander watched unnoticed as the four women poured over the computer and the papers strewn haphazardly across the table. His heart tightened as he watched Willow laugh and whisper to Tara. As he watched Dawn, lean over and pass a piece of paper to Anya. Anya… She looked beautiful as usual. And he supposed that old adage was true. Absence does make the heart grow fonder. He missed her. He missed them all. He didn't see Giles, Buffy, or Spike, which might have been a blessing. He wasn't ready for another encounter with the Develins, and knew instinctively, that Giles would be on Buffy's side. He'd stated as much a few weeks ago.   
  
Screw up your courage, and go inside.   
  
The door chimed. Anya looked up from her reading, her eyes narrowing to slits at the presence of her ex in her store.   
  
"Hi, guys." Xander stepped down onto the main level. "Gosh, this place looks different."   
  
Anya stood up, the paper in her hand forgotten. "Nothing changed here. Maybe, it's you." She said bluntly.   
  
Xander winced at the pain of that simple statement. He had no defense. "I still care."   
  
"Do you?" Willow asked. The pain in her voice broke Xander's heart. He'd hurt her most of all with his indifference, and she was the one he loved the most.   
  
"I do. I love Buffy. I love all of you." He said, looking at Anya, but she had her back to him. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. She didn't want to hear his protestations of love. He was too late. She'd found someone to love her. Someone who accepted her. She wouldn't go back.   
  
"You have a funny way of showing it, Xander. Why can't you be happy for Spike and Buffy? Why can't you see that he loves us? More than his own life, he loves us." Dawn stood up, and walked over to him. Her face was drawn and her blue eyes teary. "Why can't you love us and accept that Spike's changed?"   
  
Xander reached out to caress her cheek, and the first tear fell. He desperately wanted to tell Dawn that he believed in Spike, but he didn't, and he would be lying if he did. "I'm trying, Dawn. I want to believe he has, but…"   
  
"But nothing, Xander. You either believe that the man who fought beside us is our friend and ally or you don't. You can have your doubts, but this goes much deeper than doubts. Doesn't it?" Tara smiled to soften the brunt of her accusations. She wanted to believe in Xander. She knew he was a good man, but he had to face what the real problem was or he'd never be free of his demon.  
  
"Why are you here, Xander? Progress report?" Anya sneered.   
  
Xander actually smiled at that. He was here to see how things were going. "Actually, yes."   
  
Xander knelt in front of Willow. "I want to help. And maybe, you can help me see what I'm missing." Willow reached out for his hand, and squeezed it tightly.   
  
"If you really want to help, we could use you." She smiled. "Especially with Travers in town. I think he threatened Buffy and Spike, but it was all entwined with innuendoes and other stuff."  
  
"Travers is here. Where are Buffy and Spike now? Does Giles know?" Xander asked.   
  
"Buffy, Giles, and Spike went to Willy's to talk. They figured this place must be under surveillance again since Travers knew about the chip. He brought them an Initiative file on the it." Dawn answered, edging closer to the table. She wasn't willing to just accept Xander back with open arms, but he did seem to be concerned, and they needed all the help they could get.   
  
"Good thing, you ladies have me here to protect you." Xander joked. He could be the court jester. He could bring a smile to their faces, if nothing else.   
  
"Thanks, Xander. I don't know what we'd do without your big, burly muscles to protect us." Willow joked back, throwing her arms around his neck. "I've missed my Xander Panda." She whispered against his hair.   
  
"I've missed you, Willow. All of you."   
  
******************************  
Trekking through the tunnels seemed like a great idea at first, but it provided Spike with way too much time to think. And in Spike's opinion, this was one subject he was tired of thinking about. Life was so much simpler when he didn't have all these warring emotions flowing through his body. He was a vampire. He ate people. He bathed in their blood. He had no remorse for the killings he'd committed. Then he decides to come to Sunnydale to bag his third Slayer, simple enough plan. Come to Sunnydale, take out the bint, get Dru healed, and be back on his way on the Murder Express to Hell. But no, he had to fall in love with her. Fall in love with her so deeply, that he'll endure anything to keep her and her merry band of men safe.   
  
Funny thing, he'd only been living his third life for 3 years, and he knew without a doubt, this was the best life of his long history. Loving Buffy had freed him. Loving Buffy had strengthened him, and he could look back on his first life without cringing. Yeah, he was a ponce, and he'd always been love's bitch, but he hadn't been a bad man. Shy, yes. Nerdy, most definitely, but William had a kind soul. And for some reason, Spike had a soul too. It was the small blonde woman who curled around his body each night. It was the brunette in the adjacent room who was his best friend. And it was the tiny being, nestled inside her mother's womb, who would call him Daddy one day.   
  
Spike smiled as he crawled up the manhole into Willy's backroom. He felt her before he saw her.   
  
"Hello, wife."  
  
"Hello, hubby. Nice walk?" Buffy was sitting on a crate, her feet swinging back and forth. She looked so young and happy.   
  
"Yep. Explain to me, why we didn't take my car?" Buffy gasped, having forgotten Spike didn't know about the new dent to his baby.   
  
"Uh, I don't know. I guess I forgot I had the Desoto." She admitted. Just get the car home and in the garage before he sees it.  
  
"Where's Giles?" Spike thought Buffy was acting strangely, but dismissed as being attributed to her fluctuating hormones and Travers.   
  
"Having a shot of bourbon. I think Travers' quip about Anya upset him more than he wanted to admit." Buffy told him, glad to escape an inquisition about his car. She'd tell him later. Much later, after sex. Spike slid between her legs, wrapping his arms around her neck.   
  
"I'm sure Mr. Goody-Two Shoes is full of guilt. That's why I'm glad I'm the Big Bad. I don't feel guilt." Spike said proudly.   
  
"Okay, Daddy. Whatever you say, but I remember someone feeling something close to guilt when he ate all of my Cherry Garcia the other night." Buffy winked.   
  
"That wasn't guilt, Buffy. That was..."   
  
Buffy arched her brow, daring him to tell the biggest lie to come out of his mouth in over a month.   
  
"Fine. I'll leave Rup and Anya alone."  
  
"Thank you. You're the bestest husband in the whole wide world." Buffy flung her arms around his neck and gave him a long, wet kiss for his trouble.   
  
"Why thank you, Mrs. Develin. I do try." He said against her lips. "I meant what I said back at the Box. We don't have to use Travers' file. I trust Rupert and Willow. I know they aren't out to kill me."  
  
Buffy leaned her head back, resting it on Spike's clutched hands. "They'll be glad to hear that. You know it isn't them, I'm worried about. That dream this morning. It was a Slayer dream. Someone we trust is going to betray us. I know it, and while they may not do it intentionally, it's going to happen."  
  
Spike sucked on his bottom, pondering what to say to her. "I trust them. You trust them. Whatever Martine was trying to tell you in that dream, I don't think it's about them."  
  
Buffy's gaze lingered on his bottom lip. She reached out and traced it with her fingers. "Stop playing with your lip or we'll add Willy's to our long list of Sunnydale sex spots."   
  
The idea had merit. Spike thought. He chuckled at the lustful gleam in Buffy's eye. Now was not the time to scratch their various itches. "Come on, Pet. I'll stop enticing you, when you stop trying to seduce me."   
  
"Never." She said cheekily.   
  
"Damn right."   
  
******************************  
  
England  
  
"Get ready. We leave in twenty minutes." The door slammed shut, and Warren was left alone again. A letter had arrived early that day from his captor, telling him of his move. He was going home. Back to Sunnydale. The only thing expected of him was that he finish the job he'd started. They wanted him to kill the Slayer. Terrorize her family and friends. If he did what they wanted, they would make him disappear. The police, the army, no one would be able to touch him. It was only as he sat on his bed, waiting, did he realize what exactly that could mean.   
  
He had to get away from these people. He'd play their game until he got an opportunity to bolt. Then, he was going to hit Mexico, and hide out till they forgot all about him. He didn't care one way or the other whether Buffy and Spike lived. As long as they weren't breathing down his neck, he wished them all the best with the little rugrat they were having. But then again, he figured he owed Buffy a little retribution for ruining his plans. And if she happened to die in the process, well, bully for him.   
  
*******************************  
"What do you want to do, Buffy? Spike? It really isn't my decision to make. It's yours." Giles leaned back in his seat and regarded the hand-holding couple across from him. "We all know Travers is after the baby. Be it to prevent her birth or to take her is, in fact, unclear."   
  
Buffy struggled not to collapse into tears. It was very hard to think about this rationally, when every cell in her body was telling her to flee.  
  
You tried that once before with Dawn, and you saw how well that worked. Her mind reminded her.   
  
Spike caressed her hand with his thumb, knowing the war that was being battled within her. Flee or stand and fight.   
  
"Spike?" She asked timidly. "This is your decision. I'll stand behind any decision you make. Chip or no chip won't make me love you any less."   
  
"Well, that's good to know." He quipped. "I want the chip out. If it's not Travers or Warren, then it'll be someone else. I want to be able to protect you. Always, forever." Buffy tugged his hand, and he leaned over to kiss her mouth, lingering slightly before pulling back.   
  
Giles smiled. It was good to see them together, standing firm in their defense of each other and their family. It would make his suggestion easier, he hoped to take. "I think we should use Travers' information if it turns out to be the real thing. If we do, he's going to ask for something in return."  
  
No, not something. Someone in return. Buffy stood up. "I won't allow him to have Bitty. It's bad enough he gets control over me and Faith. I won't allow the same fate to befall my daughter."  
  
"Are you daft?" Spike spat. "Travers has tried to kill Buffy. He wasn't exactly thrilled with her being with Angel. I'm sure he's doing cartwheels about us. Do you really think the Council's opinion on vampire/slayer relations has changed in two hundred years? Do you really think he'll allow us to raise our own child? You're a bloody fool if you do!" Spike joined Buffy in stalking the small room.   
  
Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to remember he was dealing with two individuals, who under the best situations were quick tempered and easily agitated. The added burden and worry for their child would make them ten times worse. "Buffy, please sit down." Giles pointed to the empty chair. Buffy took a deep breath, and sat down, though her crossed arms and tightly clenched jaw showed her agitation.   
  
"Spike? Please." Giles implored. Spike shot him a hard look, but he stopped his stomping to stand behind Buffy. They laced their fingers together and waited with heavy heart for Giles to tell them what he thought.   
  
"I'm not naive enough to believe the Council has changed their stance on relations between slayers and vampires, and no, I don't think Travers has changed his opinion of Buffy. Or me for that matter. He hates us because we don't tow the line, so to speak. Buffy's the first of her kind that's totally disregarded the restrictions and regulations imposed by the Council. She always has. Before Angel, before you, Spike, Buffy was following her own path." He sounded so proud of her, both Spike and Buffy smiled.   
  
"But there is a child now. A child conceived through a prophecy."   
  
"Through love." Buffy told him. "She was conceived through our love for each other. I don't care about her destiny. She's not even born yet, and already there are people deciding her fate."  
  
Giles looked down, unsure of how to proceed.   
  
"I'm not trying to decide her fate. I'm trying to keep her alive and with you." Giles told her hotly. "I love that child, too. She's your daughter, Buffy, which means I love her because she's a part of you. But I also know the Council. The fact Travers made his presence known means he knows about Dawn and Bitty. He knows she will be a powerful force. He wants to control her. I don't want him anywhere near her, but we have to think smartly. Until she obtains her powers, we have to placate the devil to keep her safe. That's all I'm suggesting. Play Travers for the pompous ass he is, while enacting our own agenda."   
  
"You devious bastard." Spike said with a smirk. "Are you suggesting we double cross, Mr. Travers, your boss? I'm so proud of you."   
  
Giles wanted to pop him, but he didn't. He could only smile, and salute him with his glass. "What can I say, Spike. You've rubbed off on me."   
  
Buffy scrunched her nose. "Confused and hungry now. You're not going to let him have her?"  
  
"Buffy, my dear, I'd never let Travers near her. Not even to change her diapers. But we have to have a plan in place. We need to proceed. Do more research. Travers brought this to us now for a reason. We need to figure that reason out. I don't know how much time we have, but nothing is going to happen to you or your baby."   
  
"Oh, Giles, I'm sorry. I didn't..." The chair scraped the floor as she moved to get up. Giles met her halfway and they hugged. "I can't think straight. I love them too much." She offered weakly.   
  
"And we love you. I think we'll discover that those plans are legitimate, but we'll let Travers believe we're still investigating. We'll let Willow handle that part. I'll continue reading Jayme's diary. The man wanted to be forgiven for his sins. He would have made sure there was some way to protect the baby. I just need to dig deeper."   
  
Spike desperately wanted a cigarette, some alcohol, something to take the edge off. "Okay, first, let me get my wife something to eat. French fries and hot sauce, okay?"   
  
Buffy nodded yes. "Then, we're going to plan out the next few days. Travers isn't through pulling our chains yet. We need to be prepared for any eventuality. And Rupert, thanks. I don't say it enough, but thanks for everything. Buffy, Dawn, trusting me with them and other things. I appreciate it."   
  
Spike walked out of the room, leaving Giles stunned into silence, and Buffy beaming with pride.   
  
  
************************************  
It was dark by the time they got back to the Magic Shop. Xander had treated the girls to pizza, and they sat around the research table reading the papers Travers had left. To say, Buffy, Spike, and Giles were surprised by his presence, would have been an understatement of the highest magnitude.   
  
Giles looked quickly at Anya, who smiled from her position by the door. She wanted to drag him to the back and reacquaint herself with his lips, but knew this was neither the time nor the place. And contrary to popular belief, she didn't want to see Xander eviscerated or hurt by her relationship with Giles. He may not have been the man for her, but he did have his good points. Giles forced his legs to carry him away from Anya, and to the young man who'd turned his back on them weeks ago.   
  
"Xander, it's good to see you." Giles said amiably, extending his hand to the brunette.   
  
"Giles, it's good to see you too. Anya told me about Travers' visit. Man, just what we needed."  
  
Giles swore his heart stopped beating for a split second when Xander mentioned Anya. He had no problem with her telling him, but they'd decided to do it together.   
  
"We needed? Does that mean you're back?" Buffy asked from the doorway. What had changed from that morning? Why was Xander acting as if they were all buddy buddy? Why can't I forget that dream and what Martine said? Was Xander the wolf? Should they be worried about him?   
  
Spike sensed her hesitation and rested his hand in the small of her back. He gave her a soft push forward. Buffy looked up at him, her hazel eyes unsure.   
  
"I'm here, Pet. If he's going to do something, he's going to have to get past a whole lot of powerful folks. Don't worry about it." They would need all the help they could get. He knew the whelp wanted him dusty, but he'd die before he let something happen to Dawn or Buffy.   
  
"I would like to help if I can." Xander offered.   
  
"Thanks, Harris. We could use you. Especially with Travers in town." Spike put his body between Buffy and Xander. He couldn't dismiss Buffy's fears entirely, and she was definitely weary around Xander.   
  
"We've got leftover pizza, Buffy. If you guys are hungry?" Dawn suggested, trying to break the tension in the room. Where was that old knife when you needed it?  
  
Buffy smiled. "We ate at Willy's, but bring the box home for later." Dawn giggled at the conspiratorial whisper Buffy used.   
  
"So, what did you guys find out? Anything pertinent?" Buffy asked, getting back to business. Xander assumed Buffy wasn't going to exclude him since she hadn't said anything. It was a small step back into the group, but he'd made it, and he was glad for it.   
  
"Nope. The basic schematics look legit. We compared them with Warren's data, and so far so good." Willow said, hunching her shoulders.   
  
"Good. Good." They would need to wait to later to fill Willow in on the plan. Buffy tried to yawn without Spike noticing, but he did.   
  
Spike tapped Buffy on the shoulder, indicating they should get going. "It's getting late. Why don't we pick this up tomorrow? Buffy needs to get to bed, and the Niblet has homework to do."   
  
Buffy started to protest, but there was no denying this had been a long day. She was ready to get back home and into her robe, and prop her feet up. They hadn't had a chance to discuss Travers' appearance and everything else. They had a lot to think about. Not only the chip and Travers, but the Lamaze classes and the midwife, and everything else that came with being the Slayer. Spike needed to patrol, and... Shoot. To be honest, she wanted Spuffy time.   
  
"Spike's right. We've been gone all day. My feet hurt, and I'm ready to drop. Before we leave, I wanted to thank you all for everything you've done for us. I don't know how I got to be so lucky to have all of you in my life, but I'm more than grateful." Buffy twisted the hem of her shirt between her fingers.   
  
"We're lucky to have you too, Buffy." Tara stated, knowing she spoke for all of them. Buffy blushed under the intense scrutiny.   
  
All this mushiness was starting to chafe Spike uncomfortably. "Okay, enough. Go home. Have a good night." Spike grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her and Dawn out of the shop.   
  
"So, are you guys leaving or staying?" Xander asked.   
  
"Well, Tara and I are going to go home, but if you want to hang, we can?" Willow gasped eagerly. Out of all of them, she'd enjoyed Xander's presence the most. Though, there was some guilt clouding her day, she didn't let it push out the extreme pleasure she felt in him being there.   
  
"I could come over. Hang with you a bit. If Tara doesn't mind?" Xander knew Tara wasn't happy with him of late, but he hoped he could appeal to her gentle and loving nature. But he knew from experience, she could be quite feisty when it came to Willow and Dawn, and quite surprisingly, Spike.   
  
"Xander," Tara said, exasperated. "Of course, I don't mind. You're welcomed anytime." She walked over to Xander and gave him a quick, but strong hug. "Just don't hurt Willow again." She whispered in his ear.   
  
Xander gulped, hearing the anger and strength behind the threat. "I won't."   
  
"And I'll be here, helping Anya to close." Giles said, picking up the books that had been removed from the selves. "You all have a good evening." Giles looked pointedly at Willow, who got the message to get Xander out of there.   
  
"Anya, you can come with us, if you like? I'm sure Willow and Tara won't mind you hanging out with us." Xander said hopefully.   
  
He looked so innocent. Sort of like a little puppy dog, begging for scraps, but she couldn't do it. "Thanks, Xander, but I can't leave the shop for Giles to lock up. There are things I have to do to help."   
  
Xander's face fell. And a spurt of compassion wove its way into her heart. "But thanks for the offer. Maybe some other time."   
  
It was as if someone had given Xander the key to Fort Knox, the way his face lit up with happiness. "Some other time, then." She didn't say no. She didn't shout. She didn't say never, ever again.  
  
Xander literally skipped out of the shop with his arms around Tara and Willow's shoulder. As soon as they saw the cars pass by the window, Giles opened his arms, and Anya flew into them. She hugged him tightly, breathing in great gulps of his scent.   
  
"I missed you." She gasped against his mouth before she forgot what she was thinking entirely. They clutched at each other's clothing, pulling a part for necessary seconds to catch their breaths. They finally pulled apart, and leaned against each other for support.   
  
"I'm sorry you had to be here with Xander all afternoon." Giles ran a thumb over her kiss-swollen lips.   
  
Anya nipped his thumb with her teeth. "It was okay. He was actually being very nice. Not assholish at all. I just feel... so guilty. He wants to get back together. He wants to be friends. He... doesn't know Giles. I can't go back to that. I don't love him like that anymore." She buried her head in his chest, loving the feel of his hands on her back and her neck.   
  
"We'll tell him soon. I don't like keeping secrets. No good comes of them." No good at all.   
  
*********************************  
"If it alright Mr. Travers, I thought I might take a stroll? I have my stakes and holy water." Reginald hoped Travers good mood from this afternoon extended to this evening. He had to phone Olivia and discuss the latest developments.   
  
Travers sipped his brandy, tilting his head to the side to study the young man in front of him. The Smythe-Baileys were practically an institute within the Council. He'd been reluctant at first to take on young Reginald, but he'd shown himself to be quite reliable and even better, adept at keeping his secrets. He had been working the boy rather desperately over the last few months.   
  
"Yes, go. I'll be turning in soon."   
  
"Thank you, sir. I shan't be long. Would you like for me to pick up anything while I'm out?"   
  
"No, thank you. Just go have a few drinks and be careful. I wouldn't want to lose my best assistant to Sunnydale's demon population." Travers joked.   
  
Reginald blanched appropriately and took his leave. He waited till he was certain no one was following him before heading in the direction of the coffee shop.   
  
*********************************  
"I'm going to do a quick sweep. I'll be back in about forty-five minutes. Think you can wait up for me?" Spike brushed a fallen lock of hair out of Buffy's face. They were upstairs in their bedroom.   
  
"No, but I'm going to take a power nap. Wake me when you get in. We need to talk."   
  
"Buffy, you need your rest." He said, rolling his eyes at the stubborn glint to hers. Spike took an unneeded breath and sat next to her on the bed.   
  
"I need you. And you need me. And we need to talk. We haven't had a moment alone since we left this morning. I want to know what you're thinking. I know there's stuff you won't discuss with Giles around. And there is stuff I want to say to you." She explained.   
  
"Alright, I'll wake you. I won't be long." Spike grabbed her face, pressing his lips firmly to hers. "Save me some pizza."   
  
Buffy giggled. "I will mention that to your daughter but you know how she gets around the stuff. It's a free-for-all."   
  
Spike knelt and placed his hand over her stomach, searching for the baby's heart beat. When he felt it, thrumming steadily under his palm, he bent down and whispered. "Don't let you Mom eat all the pizza. Daddy has to eat too."   
  
Buffy stroked his hair, smiling as he stood up. "See you in a few."   
  
"Bye, Spike." Buffy heard Dawn say from the hallway. She poked her head in the door. "Going to sleep."   
  
"Not yet. I told Spike I would, but I don't think I can. Too wired about Travers and Xander." Buffy scooted over, and Dawn climbed on the bed with her.   
  
"What about Xander? He seemed semi-normal today, except for the whole Anya-fixation thing. Other than that, it was almost like old times." Dawn twisted till her feet were at Spike's pillow, and giggled when she realized he'd smell them when he went to sleep.   
  
Buffy ran her fingers through her darkening hair. "I don't know. It's just this feeling. I had a dream earlier. Martine told me to beware the wolf in sheep's clothing. I'd forgotten the dream till Xander showed up at the door, and I was... afraid to be alone with him." Buffy admitted sheepishly.   
  
Dawn snorted and laughed so hard, she nearly fell off the bed. "Xander. He's relatively harmless, except for the whole hating Spike vibe. I don't think he'd do anything against you. You're the Slayer, Buffy."   
  
"I'm also seven months pregnant, and I can't raise my leg above my waist anymore. I used to be limber and flexible." She pouted.   
  
"Whoa. You're starting to head into sexcapade territory, and I'd just as soon skip Sex Ed tonight." Dawn caught the pillow Buffy flung at her.   
  
"Dawn, be serious." She wasn't thinking about sex, but now she was, and damn it, where was Spike when she needed him? "I don't want to believe it's Xander. I can't see it being any of you, but we have to be prepared, okay?"  
  
Dawn sat up, a idea coming to her. "Do you think she meant Spike and the chip removal?"   
  
Buffy eased back. She hadn't even considered that. Did Martine mean Spike? No, Martine told her to trust the ones she loved, and she trusted Spike and Dawn above everyone else. God, this was too hard.   
  
"No, Dawn. It isn't Spike? I know that. It's Xander. It has to be. I don't know how or why, but he will betray us." Dawn crawled over to Buffy, and the sisters huddled on the bed. "I want to be wrong, Dawn. God, I want to be wrong."   
  
Dawn held Buffy as she fell asleep. She sat there, and concentrated, hoping to contact her niece. "Bitty, I need you. I need you to tell me if it is Xander."   
  
Dawn felt the air shift like the last time Bitty talked to her. She opened her eyes, scanning the room for the floating ball of energy, but there was nothing. She felt a whisper against her cheek. "I don't know, Auntie Dawn. You must be ready when the time comes. You must be ready to take care of me and Mommy." The wispy voice faded away, leaving Dawn alone with the sounds of Buffy's light snoring.   
  
  
**********************************  
A/N: This will be the last update for at least 2 weeks. I'm burned out. I need a break, and RL is getting pretty hectic too. I've decided this story isn't nearly finished. There will be more chapters. I know some of you are anxious for the birth, and it will happen. Will that be the end of their story? I honestly don't know. I hope you stick around to see the end of the Prophecy. I promise you won't be disappointed. I will see you all in a couple of weeks. Thanks for your continued support. You're the best.   
  
W 


	23. Sinister Offerings and Ugly Truths

A/N: Thank you for sticking with me!! I needed this break so badly. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry to say, Willow isn't it in, but everyone else is. This chapter is the start-up point for the drama that is to come. Enjoy!!  
***************************  
  
The clouds parted and the lights from the city below twinkled like thousands of Christmas lights in the distance. Warren stared out the window with a mixture of apprehension and excitement. When the door to his cage had opened, he'd expected to find a bullet with his name on it, waiting for him. He had been gratefully disappointed. He didn't dare breath a sigh of relief until the plane was up in the air, and the place of his imprisonment was in his rearview mirror. Now, he could give into the relief he felt. He could feed his need for revenge against Buffy and her friends. He could imagine driving up to the Summers' home, knocking on the door, killing the first person who answered it. He could imagine the anguish Buffy would feel, knowing that she'd caused the death of one of her friends. He would pick them off one by one, saving those Buffy cared the most about for last. And when Spike and Dawn were cold and dead, or dust in Spike's case, he would leave. He would leave her alone and devastated. The same way she'd left him after Katrina left. The same way she'd left him after the Army debacle. She would know the pain he felt, and he would be content to live the rest of his life in exile. Because really… a destroyed Buffy was the best.   
  
*****************************  
Reginald scanned the people at the other tables, checking them out carefully. He couldn't risk his conversation being overheard by one of Travers' operatives. He knew he was being paranoid, but one could never be too careful around the likes of Shackelford and Travers. He hoped they would be too preoccupied ensuring Warren's return to Sunnydale to worry about him. He hoped. Giving the café one last sweep, Reginald pulled out his phone. He dialed Olivia's number, knowing that she'd be on her way to work soon.   
  
"Reginald. It's good to hear from you. I was beginning to worry." Olivia's crisp tone floated over the miles.   
  
"Yes, well, Travers has kept me very busy since we arrived. He had me transcribing and researching the Council's archives for information on the computer chip placed into Spike's head." Reginald held the phone with one hand, and reached out for his coffee with the other.   
  
Olivia drummed her fingers on the countertop in her kitchen. "Has he made contact with Giles and Buffy yet?"   
  
"Yes, we visited them today. Visit wasn't the word for it. It was more like an ambush.   
  
"I'll have to call Giles later to ask him what happened. Is there anything else?"   
  
"Travers is planning on taking the baby and raising her himself. He believes he can control her power by substituting himself in place of her parents." The thought of Quentin Travers raising an innocent was enough to chill the blood in his veins. "He plans on doing a ritual with the blood of the Key to unlock her powers."  
  
Olivia's heart stopped for a moment, and the worse feeling she'd ever experienced settled in the pit of her stomach. "Oh, my god. He is insane. He has no idea what will happen if he draws the Key's blood. We still don't know the extent of her powers."   
  
"He's corrupt and power-hungry. This is no longer about preserving the balance. This is about tipping the scales in his favor." Reginald shuddered to think what the other side would do if one man possessed such power. Would a war be declared between good and evil? He mustn't forget the child and her parents. Buffy was only 7 months along in her term. Would she lose the baby and her life trying to protect her family and friends from Travers and Shackleford?  
  
"Travers is willing to risk the child's life to possess her power. We have to warn Giles and the Slayer. They must be prepared."   
  
Olivia shook her head. "No, we can't warn them. We won't have to. Rupert isn't stupid. I'm sure he's already deduced what Travers has planned. He'll take the necessary precautions, and don't underestimate Buffy and her husband. They've dealt with a hell god. They can deal with Quentin." She hoped.   
  
"But… they don't know about the other man who's been working with their friend. They don't know all that has gone all. All that Travers knows." He yelled into the phone. His raised voice caused a number of people to turn and look in his direction. He merely turned his body away and towards the window. "Olivia, Travers is planning something big. If you're worried about my cover, fine, I won't approach Giles, but you need to warn him. Please, I beg of you."   
  
"I'll tell him to be careful, but we can't risk Giles doing anything that might give Travers any reason to suspect his plans have been discovered. I will talk to the Committee about sending some reinforcements to you. That's all I can do. Let me make a few calls, update the members on the latest." With that she rang off.  
  
************************************  
The small coffee table was a nice addition to the crypt, if Clem said so himself. The place was slowly, but surely, taking on his personality. He hoped Spike didn't mind. His place wasn't nearly as nice or as close by Spike's.   
  
Spike whistled as he walked the familiar path to his…er… Clem's crypt. Might as well call it that. He was never going back. He had a home now. Buffy was home. Buffy and Dawn and Bitty. Wherever they were that was home to him. If not for the fact Travers was running around loose, he might have enjoyed taunting the fledglings sneaking up behind him. He really didn't have time to play. He wanted to drop in on Clem, and pick up whatever he had for Buffy, and head home. Okay, he wanted to stop in at the Java Hut and pick up some of that Hazelnut Coffee ice cream they sold. But he was heading home after that.   
  
Didn't these young ones ever learn? Couldn't they sense a Master Vamp? When he'd been turned, he could smell Darla and Angelus a mile away. Now, that could have been the stench of their lovemaking, but Spike figured he wouldn't questioned it. It wasn't as if he cared where they were or what they were doing. As long as they left him and Dru alone, he was happy. Things definitely changed once he hit Sunnydale. He thought with a smile.   
  
The rustle of leaves brought him back to the situation at hand. The lack of proper training for minions and fledglings. He wondered who in their right mind would sire these dopes. Didn't anyone take pride in their work anymore? He shouldn't judge. It wasn't as if they had much of a chance to understand their new abilities and heightened senses with Buffy around. She wasn't one for allowing too many fledglings to rise on her watch. He casually reached inside his inner pocket and palmed Mr. Pointy. He knew Buffy loved him when she allowed him to take it out on patrol.   
  
A few more steps. That's it. Come a little closer, you wanker. That's right. A poor, defenseless man walking through the cemetery, just waiting to be your dinner. That's right, mate. A little closer. The fledglings never knew what hit them. Spike swung both arms out, striking the bumbling duo. He walked away from the dust cloud, and knocked on the door.   
  
Clem stood up quickly, the gift bag and ribbon that had been in his lap, now lying at his feet. Spike quirked his eyebrow, and smiled.   
  
"Did I catch you at a bad time?" He teased.   
  
Clem hurried to pick up the items. "No, I was just finishing up. Everything okay out there?" He asked timidly.   
  
"Yeah. All the nasties are accounted for. I'll be calling it a night as soon as I check downtown." Spike told him, strolling over to the refrigerator. Grimacing at the collection of "snacks" inside, Spike pulled a bottle of O neg out the back. Twisting the top off, he took a long drink, smacking his lips appreciatively.   
  
"So, what do you have for my missus? And it better not be anything to tempt her away from me."   
  
Clem's folds turned a pretty shade of red. "Ah, Spike. You know Buffy doesn't look at me like that. Even if she did, the folds would be too much for her. There are few women who can handle them. You know what I mean?"   
  
Spike's chest hurt with the effort not to burst out laughing, but he had no desire to hurt his friend's feelings. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Us good-looking ones do have to worry about our effect on the ladies."   
  
"I knew you'd understand." Clem grinned. "But here's the stuff for Buffy. I was telling my mother about the two of you, and she thought you could use some stuff from when I was a kid. It's not much." He handed the decorated bag to Spike.   
  
"Clem, thanks. I know Buffy will be in tears by the time she opens it, so I'll say thanks for her."   
  
Clem shuffled his feet, embarrassed. "You're my best friend, Spike. And Buffy is a terrific gal, especially now. Before the baby, everybody was kinda afraid of her because of the whole Slayer/demon thing, but now, we all think she's the coolest. How many slayers have hooked up with a demon? A vamp, no less. She'll always have a place in my heart. And, I'm trying to get in good for babysitting duty." He winked.  
  
Spike thought about his precious baby girl in Clem's claws and smiled. He would gladly entrust her to him. "Yeah, well, don't be surprised if we're a little selfish with the tot for oh, a couple of years."   
  
******************************  
  
Giles pulled his glasses off, and watched Anya. She'd been standing at the front window since she locked the door. He wondered what she saw outside that fascinated her so.   
  
"I want to tell Xander soon about us. I need to. We need to. Don't you think?" Anya asked, her back to him.   
  
"Yes. I..." He stammered. "I must admit I was a bit jealous of the way he looked at you. Jealous and guilty all at the same time."   
  
Anya turned and smiled briefly. "It was a very confusing evening. I'm no longer angry about our relationship. The hurt is still there, but it's easing. I think that's because of you, and because I understand what he was feeling." Anya descended the short flight of stairs to the main floor of the store. Her heels clicked on the tiled floor as she strode over to the table.   
  
"Xander has so much anger and hurt inside. It's like a tumor. It keeps growing and growing, sometimes receding, but there nevertheless. And it's hurting him. Is that the correct analogy?" She asked, looking over at Giles.   
  
Giles pulled his glasses off, rubbing them with his handkerchief. "Yes, it is the appropriate analogy. Buffy and Xander are alike in that sense, except Buffy faced her demons and is finally happy. Xander hasn't, and they shadow every part of his life."   
  
"You mean, Buffy's daddy issues or her Angel issues?"   
  
"Both. Buffy is a product of her experiences, those with her father and those with Angel. They helped to shape the woman she became, but they also prevented her from finding happiness. She's found all that she was looking for in Spike." Giles admitted reluctantly.   
  
"And in you, Rupert. You are her father. You gave her the guidance and strength she needed. Don't sell yourself short, my love." Anya placed her keys on the counter, and wrapped her arms around Giles' neck. "You're a pretty terrific man, Rupert Giles. Don't you go forgetting it."  
  
Giles bent his head slightly, rubbing his forehead in Anya's hair. "Thank you. I thought I'd failed her when she got pregnant, but she is happy and settled. I will work to ensure she stays that way. I just wished I could do the same for Xander. But I fear when he learns of our relationship, he will ...."   
  
"Lose it." Anya finished.   
  
"Yes," Giles chuckled without mirth. "He'll lose it. And I don't know what he'll do."   
  
Anya sighed and tightened her grip around his waist. "Which is why we'll tell him soon. I don't want him to think we fell in love to hurt him. That I jumped you to hurt him."   
  
Giles cupped her face, pulling her chin up. Making sure her eyes were on him, he kissed her lips softly. "You wouldn't do that, Anya. I believe you wouldn't use your heart to hurt him. I saw with my own eyes how much you cared for Xander. You couldn't hurt him, not deliberately, if you tried." He smiled and stroked his thumb across her lips.   
  
Anya returned his smile. "Thank you. Thank you for believing in me."   
  
"My pleasure, Anya. My pleasure."   
  
**********************************  
The Magic Box wasn't far from the Java Hut. He could slip down a back alley, and be there in no time. You could also be a snack for any demon waiting for a not-so-sharp fellow to wander into the shadows. Reginald grumbled at his ineptness. He hated not being able to do more to help the Slayer and her husband. He would do all he could, but he wanted to do more. He wanted to take Travers and his cronies down, and restore the Council to its original purpose.   
  
Reginald looked up and nearly dropped his coffee. This was either his good-fortune or a test. Either way, he wasn't going to look a gifted horse in the mouth.   
  
Spike stood in line, listening to the inane chatter of two of Sunnydale U's finest. Goodness, he couldn't believe Buffy had gone to that school, and liked it. The women in front of him sounded as if they'd been dropped on their heads as babies. How they actually made it to college was beyond him. Who did the testing these days?  
  
Reginald considered his options. He knew any direct contact might not be appreciated or welcomed at this point. All their files on William the Bloody indicated his quick-temper and penchant for hit first, ask questions later approach to life. The chip would protect him, but who would protect him if Travers ever found out. And there was no doubt in Reginald's mind that he would.  
  
"Yeah, let me have a 2 pints of Hazelnut Coffee." Spike told the guy behind the counter. He almost asked for a shot of the liqueur for himself after being tortured by the conversation in front of him.   
  
"Sure thing. $8.58, please."   
  
Spike handed the man a ten, and waited for his change. Reginald eased out of his chair and closer to the counter, keeping Spike in his periphery, and his eyes on the exit. He wanted to time this so they met at the door.   
  
"Thanks, mate." Spike shuffled the bags in his hands as he headed for the door. He didn't see Reginald until they bumped into each other. Spike's eyes glowed yellow as he realized who had jostled him.   
  
"I wasn't following you. I was here already when you came in." Reginald rushed out.   
  
"Bugger off! Tell Travers to get out of town before my leash comes off. He'll be the first person I visit." Spike threatened. He didn't care one iota if this went against their plan. He wanted everything to be clear and out in the open. Touch his family and die. Simple as that.   
  
"Take care of your wife, Mr. Spike. It really is my desire to see your family together." Reginald pushed past Spike, not giving him a chance to rebuttal his assertion.   
  
Spike stared after the young man, watching as he rushed down the street. What had he meant by that? Why say it? It was probably some trick to get him to follow the man, leaving Buffy and Dawn vulnerable. Pushing aside the young man's earnest appearance and words, Spike headed for home.   
  
*********************************  
The phone rang, jarring Buffy awake. She looked around the room for Dawn, but she'd obviously gone back to her room. Buffy rolled over and grabbed the phone.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Ma chere, did I wake you?"   
  
Buffy grinned and sat up. "Françoise, no, yes, I was asleep, but... I'm so glad to hear from you. How have you been? And Marie? Is she doing well?"   
  
Françoise chuckled. "Mama is doing quite well. She sends her love. She's ready for your return. She says it been dull since you and Spike left."   
  
Buffy snickered. "Tell her not to tempt us. We almost packed the car up and drove there."  
  
Françoise's smile dimmed a little. "Is everything okay, Buffy? It isn't the baby is it?"   
  
Buffy's hand slid along her burgeoning belly, stroking her little bundle. "No, the baby is fine. I'm fine. Spike is fine. We have visitors who apparently want to kidnap our child, take her from us. And a friend who I'm not sure is my friend or foe. Other than that, everything is great."   
  
Françoise pushed the magazines to the floor, and settled down in the oversized chair under the stairs. "Buffy, if you want to come here until the babe is born. You are welcome to stay with us. I would love to spoil you rotten and that precious, little girl of yours."  
  
Buffy grinned. "I know. And it's so tempting, but I can't. If I… If we don't stop these people now, we'll never be free. They continued to stalk her and us for the rest of our lives. I can't allow that to happen. No, Spike and I will handle it. We have people who'll help us, who love us. But thank you."   
  
"You're welcome. Were the diaries helpful?" Françoise inquired.   
  
"Yes, they were. Spike and I have read up to the time of Martine's death, so that's been a little hard to take. But Jayme's diary gave us the information we needed to protect Bitty. Thank you for keeping them safe for us."   
  
"Even if you were not the Slayer, I would want the best for you. You are an amazing, young woman. Don't you know your relationship with Spike is the stuff of romance novels. You've overcome so much. You deserve to be happy."   
  
Buffy blinked back tears. "Thank you, Françoise."   
  
********************************  
Shackleford stared impassively out the window as the Town Car pulled into the drive. A house had been rented solely for Warren's use. There was no way they could bring him into town without someone recognizing him. He wondered if Warren knew just how popular he was. The local police and the army hadn't forgotten his little stunt or the murder. Oops, guess he should have told him about the murder charge. Oh, well. He would find out when they finally cut him loose and the police snatched him up for the crime. Of course, if they shot him, it would solve all their problems.   
  
The door to the car opened. Two operatives came out, followed by Warren. Shackleford flicked the cigarette out into the yard, and waited. Warren popped out the back, and looked around. His eyes landed on Shackleford, and it took everything not to dive back in the car and lock the doors.   
  
Shackleford grinned menacingly as the young man flinched. Good, he remembered him. That would save time later. He wouldn't have to remind him of what would happen if Travers' orders were not followed. Hell, who was he kidding? He was still going to refresh Warren's memory. Just for the fun of it. Just because he could. He'd been cooped up in this one red-light town for too long. He needed a bit of violence to relax him.  
  
"Hello, Warren. Hope your trip was pleasant."   
  
Though the sentiment was nice, Warren wasn't fooled by the platitude. He could feel the venom in the words, and knew that underneath them was a reminder of the pain this man could inflict on him. Warren lowered his head, hoping the man didn't see the fear in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to kill this man, torture him the way he'd tortured him.  
  
"Yes, it was. It's good to be home. Especially since it means, I get to resume my plans to kill Buffy and Spike."   
  
"Not exactly. You can kill the vampire and all of the Slayer's friends, but no harm must come to her or her sister. She must not be harmed. If she is or if she loses her child, you will be killed. You will die. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
Warren gulped. "Very."  
  
"Good. The house has been stocked with everything you'll need to survive. Anything else you need just let Mike know. He's here to keep you in line. Oh, and don't think he won't kill you. He has orders to dump your body in the river if you so much as breathe heavily on Buffy Summers."   
  
"I understand. Hurt and maim her friends, but leave her alone. You can count on her being alone. There won't be anyone left to love her once I'm finished. Well, except her sister, and you didn't say I couldn't play with her."   
  
Shackleford reached out quickly, encircling Warren's throat with his hand. He squeezed till Warren's entire face turned blotchy red. "You lay one perverted hand on the kid, and I'll remove it personally. She's to be left unharmed. You try anything and I'll take you apart, inch by inch. Do we understand each other?"  
  
Warren clawed at the vise grip, nodding his head around the thick fist. "Y…ye..yes." He finally spat out when Shackleford released him suddenly.   
  
"Let's go." With that Shackleford stalked out of the house, chuckling to himself. He was sure Warren pissed his shorts after that little reminder. It was times like these, he really enjoyed his job.   
  
******************************  
Buffy held the small statuette up to the light, peering at the rose-colored crystals hanging from the tree like object.   
  
"Did he say what this was?" She asked. Spike shook his head, scooping the ice cream on top of Buffy's waffles. "What it's supposed to do?"  
  
"Thank would be a big, fat no to both questions. He just handed me the bag and said it was stuff that his mother had when he was a kid. To be honest, I wasn't sure I wanted to know. You know?" Spike stuck the spoon in his mouth and returned the melting pint to the freezer. Buffy sighed at the sight of the spoon hanging from his mouth. Lord, she did love that mouth, and that tongue, and she instantly resented that spoon. That should be her lips and tongue, not some cold metallic piece of silverware.   
  
"What?" Spike said, bending down to stare into his wife's hazel eyes.   
  
Buffy placed her hands on either side of his face. "Nothing. The spoon was pissing me off. Keeping me from my rightful place." She teased.   
  
"Oh, is that all. Well, you should know, Mrs. Develin." He said licking his lips. "Nothing and no one compares to your luscious lips." Buffy's grin was lost in the press of his lips against hers. Breakfast was quickly forgotten as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him flush against her belly.   
  
"Dear god, don't you two ever turn your libidos off?" Giles asked from the doorway.   
  
Spike cursed and took a deep breath. He couldn't move yet, so he merely rested his head against on Buffy's shoulder.   
  
"Hi, Giles." Buffy waved over Spike's back.   
  
Spike pulled away reluctantly. He loved the warmth of Buffy's body pressed against his. He could feel his baby growing and existing, and it filled him with so much love, more than he thought possible for Buffy. She was carrying his child, his seed, and it amazed and awed him.   
  
"Giles. Why are you here?" Spike grumbled.   
  
"Obviously, I'm here to make sure you and Buffy never have sex again." Giles retorted back. The stricken looks on both Buffy and Spike's faces had him grinning widely.   
  
"Did you just make a funny?" Buffy asked, impressed. "Anya must really be rubbing off on you." Buffy's eyes widened when she saw Spike grin.   
  
"I bet she is. How's that going old chap? Everything in working condition after being out of use for so long?"   
  
"We're English, Spike. You should know we're always up for a task."   
  
The fork in Buffy's hand clattered to the floor. No, it wasn't possible she just heard what she thought she heard. Her husband and her father were not trading sexual innuendoes. It wasn't possible. She was on a caffeine high from the coffee ice cream.   
  
"Did you find out anything new since last night about the spell or the chip?" Buffy asked wanting, no needing desperately to move this conversation away from the sex life of one Rupert Giles.   
  
"Nothing yet. I talked to Tara and she's going to go over Jayme's diary for me again. Maybe, I'm missing something. There has to be more information in there than what I'm seeing. She can provide a fresh perspective, and she got a vibe from the parchment." Giles accepted the cup of coffee Spike offered, sipping the brew slowly.   
  
"What could we have missed? Everything Jayme wanted us to know, we know. He directed us to the Prophecy. He told us of the ritual between Dawn and Bitty. What more could there be? And why can't we find it?" Buffy asked, lowering her eyes to the ground. She wrapped both hands around her belly. The truth was out there. Mulder said so. Why was it being difficult in revealing itself?  
  
Spike stroked her bowed head. "When I was on patrol last night, I ran into Travers' little henchman, Mr. Smythe-Bailey. He was at the Java Hut. He said he wasn't following me, but I don't know. It felt like a set-up."   
  
Buffy frowned. "Why didn't you tell me that last night?"   
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "When would have been a good time, luv? Before you starting bawling about Françoise or after we made love and you fell asleep?"   
  
"And that will stay with me the entire day." Giles quipped. He leaned against the refrigerator, watching the married duo stare each other, quite unsuccessfully, down.   
  
"What exactly did he say, Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He said he wanted me to take care of you, and that he really wished the best for our family. Or something similar to that. I just wanted to get home. I panicked, wondering if Travers was here, coming to get you and the Bit." Buffy reached out and traced a finger down his cheek.   
  
"I understand."   
  
"The Smythe-Baileys have been Watchers for ages. There has been a Smythe-Bailey on the Council for at least a century. Maybe, this young man can be persuaded to help us. I'll have to ask Olivia what she knows about him." Giles checked his watch, wincing at the time.   
  
"I must be off, Buffy. I'll speak to you after your class tonight. Dawn knows to come straight to the Magic Box after school. Correct?"  
  
Buffy slid down off the stool and walked with Giles to the front door. "Yes, she does. Tara is going to bring her home and get dinner started for us. I feel so inadequate. I can't even cook a decent meal for my family."   
  
Giles squeezed Buffy's shoulder. "You do enough. These last few months, you need to take it easy. Relax and let us take care of you. I know Spike and Dawn don't mind, and neither do the rest of us. So, chill, as they say." He kissed Buffy's brow. "I'll see you tonight. Goodbye, Spike."   
  
"Bye, Rupes."   
  
"Bye, Giles."   
  
Buffy felt Spike's hands wrap around her belly, and his cold breath at her ear. "Where were we, Mrs. Develin?"  
  
"I think I was here." Buffy said slyly, dragging her finger across Spike's lip.   
  
**************************************  
"Where are we with our young killer?" Travers inquired over his morning tea.   
  
"Mike said he asked for some personal items of the Slayer, things from her home and wedding. Mike is waiting for them to leave for the day. They have a Lamaze class at 4. After that, they'll be at the Magic Box till tonight."   
  
Travers chuckled. "Did Warren say what he wanted with the items?"   
  
"No, but he knows not to do anything to harm the Slayer or her sister. I made it very clear to him."  
  
"Excellent. Now, we have to wait for Giles and his young charges to investigate the chip schematics. I've contacted one of our doctors. He believes we will be able to perform the surgery without danger to the child. The pediatrician has given the okay for travel. It should take us less than a day to put a continent or two between the Develins and their child. I would like to leave the Key here. I don't relish having to deal with her and the Slayer. We don't know what untapped power that child has. You'll take care of her when the time comes."  
  
Shackleford nodded his head. There was no need for him to say anything. Travers knew he would do what was necessary to complete this mission.   
  
"Now, we need to get the ball rolling. Have Dewey start preparing young Mr. Harris for his surprise. I want him good and irrational when the time comes to make our move. I'm sure Rupert is planning some counter mission to thwart me. Those goody-two-shoe types always are. Mr. Harris will come in handy once the time comes."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
There was a knock at the door. Shackleford went to open it. Reginald stood outside, his hands clutching some papers. He took a look at Shackleford and shuddered appropriately. He was neither intimidated nor afraid of Shackleford, but they couldn't know that.   
  
"These came through on the fax." He said approaching Travers. Travers took the papers and perused them. An evil smile flittered across his face.   
  
"Perfect. My associates have given the go-ahead for the seizure. I will soon be the proud parent of a beautiful, baby girl."   
  
*******************************  
  
Tara stared at the journal in front of her. She felt the conflict of the various emotions of its owner rolling off it in waves. She felt sadness and regret. Hope and love. Charles Jayme wasn't an evil man. He was just a man, given a tremendous responsibility. He did the best he could with what he knew. The knowledge that he'd played a hand in the murder of an innocent was a terrible burden he carried until the last day of his life. She hoped he found the peace that had eluded him in life, in death.   
  
Giles had bookmarked the pages that contained the discussion of the Prophecy and the ritual. She understood what Giles wanted from her, and truthfully, she'd felt useless so far. Buffy and Spike were her friends, and she cared deeply for them. She loved Dawn like a sister. They had accepted her love for Willow and brought her into their family.   
  
Tara opened the heavy volume, reverently turning the pages. Her hand hummed and she stopped to read the page that felt so warm between her fingers.   
  
~~May 20th~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Martine sleeps. Finally. The nightmares have plagued her for months, but these last few nights have been the worst. She sees her death. She sees blood and hears her voice screaming to God, to a man, to save her. She wakes up and her body is drenched in sweat, but she shivers from the cold. I am very concerned. Is she having a Slayer dream or is she reliving the terror of the murder of her loved ones?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Martine foresaw her death. She just didn't realize it. Tara mused. She continued through the book till she felt the warmth again. Martine or Charles Jayme was trying to communicate with her. She wondered if Giles had felt the same energy, but dismissed it. She didn't know, but she wouldn't dwell on it. The book wanted to show her certain things, and she believed it would lead her to what they were missing.   
  
~~ December 25th~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is Christmas. I spend it alone in my small room. It is at times like these I miss the youth and vitality of Martine. Our last Christmas together... Had it been a year since she strung garland around the small fireplace? Had it been a year since she managed, somehow, to obtain this lovely new quill and journal for me? I wonder if she and Henri are celebrating this holy day. I wonder if Henri has brought a tree and garland into their home. I am smiling because I know this is so. Martine would want all the trappings of Christmas, even though, she will most likely kill some creatures tonight. She will want to pretend she is normal. She is far from it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara ran her hand over the pages. Martine was probably in her seventh or eighth month. She most definitely wasn't thinking about killing. More than likely, she was daydreaming about her child. Martine was dreaming of life, and Jayme of death. No wonder he couldn't see the truth of her love for Henri.   
  
Tara shook her head at the futility that was violence. It never solved anything. Only brought on more pain and suffering. A glance at her watch told her that Dawn would be getting out of school soon. She had better go if she wanted to meet her there. Tara shoved the book into her book bag. She slung her it over her shoulder and climbed down the ladder. She levitated the ladder up into the hole and replaced the glamour spell over it.   
  
**********************  
  
Dawn slammed her locker closed, and shrieked.   
  
"Xander, what are you trying to do? Give me gray hairs at 16." She held her hand over her rapidly thudding chest.   
  
"No, sorry. Just thought I'd stop by and drive you to the Magic Box. I was... on my way to get something to eat from Doublemeat."   
  
Dawn arched her eyebrow, giving him her best impression of a lie detector. "Xander... were you by chance hoping to drive me to the shop and bump into Anya?" She smiled, thinking it sweet he'd go through all that trouble for Anya.   
  
Oh, but he thinks Anya's interested or at least, that she's forgiven him. Man, this sucks. I love all of them, yet, Xander's going to get hurt, badly.  
  
"She might not be there and you would have wasted a trip." She quickly commented, hoping to steer him clear of the shop and the lovebirds running it.  
  
Xander grabbed her books, and flung his arm around her shoulders. "Don't be ridiculous, Dawnie. There's no way Anya would leave the shop during the afterschool hours. Those are some of her best selling times. C'mon. I'll treat you to an milkshake at DMP."   
  
On the one hand, Dawn felt really bad about the whole menage d' trois that wasn't going on, and on the other, she really liked chocolate shakes.   
  
"Okay, deal. Let's go."   
  
Dawn allowed Xander to guide her to the car. She pulled up short as she remembered Buffy's sleepy warning from last night. Buffy believed Xander would betray them. No, Buffy knew Xander was going to betray them. Would the whole Ganya thing be the reason? Did he need one? He hated Spike. He hated the chip. He hated demons in general.   
  
Dawn nibbled her bottom lip throughout the drive to DMP and to the Magic Box.   
  
"You're quiet, Dawnie. What's on your mind? Is it me?" Xander asked, concerned.   
  
Dawn nearly dropped her shake, but kept her composure. "Why would you say that, Xander? I didn't say it was you."  
  
Xander shrugged as he stopped at a light. He turned slightly. "Well, I haven't exactly been the best friend in the world. I don't like your brother-in-law all that much. I've threatened to stake him. You know, the usual stuff." He said sheepishly.   
  
Dawn grinned, her eyes rolling at the truthfulness of his statement. "I don't hate you Xander. I don't agree with what you believe about Spike. It doesn't mean I don't love you. We can be friends as long as you keep the Spike rant to a minimum."  
  
Xander saw the opposite light changing to yellow, and quickly reached out his hand. "I promise to stick to chocolate milkshakes, DMP combos, the latest boy band of your desire, and card tricks. Deal?"   
  
Dawn shook his hand, trying desperately to believe in him. "Deal."   
  
***************************  
  
Buffy and Spike looked out over the sea of bodies and shuddered. It was like nothing they'd ever seen before, and they were sure they would be scarred from the experience. A creature approached them, her eyes wide and her arms stretched out even wider. Buffy clutched Spike's hand like a lifeline, fearful. She knew if she let go or loosened her grip, they'd be separated.   
  
The creature stopped in front of them, her teeth bared.   
  
"Hi, I'm Nancy. I'm going to be your Lamaze instructor. You must be the Develins." She grinned, perkily, and Buffy inwardly grimaced. Two months of this chick. She would be homicidal by the time the baby was born.   
  
"Come on in. You're a little late to our class, but we heard you were in the hospital for a weeks, then you two got married, and...." She mumbled on.   
  
Spike tilted his head, and whispered low. "I'll snap its head off. You make a dash for the car."   
  
Buffy giggled, and turned to give him her not-quite stern look. Spike merely arched his brow.   
  
"Stop it. We have to do this or they won't let us have the baby at home. You're the one who insisted on the RN midwife, so chill."   
  
Buffy heard what could only be a snarl, but William continued after the petite red head. She handed them each a pillow, and instructed them to take their places on the mat. Buffy asked if they could move to the other side because of Spike's sun allergy. Nancy twinkled her nose, and went over to ask another couple to switch with them. That settled. They settled onto their mat.   
  
"We have a new couple with us, William and Buffy Develin."   
  
Spike and Buffy nodded to the couples surrounding them. "This is their first, so they are in our new parents' group. Those of you who are also newbies make them feel welcome."   
  
"We're in a bloody Stepford class." Spike grumbled.   
  
"Okay, to start off with we're going to watch the birthing video. We like to get things started with the end result to all of the hard work." Nancy said, pressing play on the TV/VCR combo. "To preface, this woman is in the final stages of labor. She's dilated to 1 cm."   
  
Spike moved till he was sitting behind Buffy. She snuggled back against his chest to watch the video. This was the good part. They would see the labor. See what they had to do, then they could sit back and imagine how their little sweetie would look. Books just can't prepare you for the actual process. Buffy mused as the video cued up.  
  
15 minutes later....  
  
"Oh, my god. We're never going to be able to have sex again." Buffy gasped, shocked and dismayed.   
  
"How can you think about sex after that, Pet? Did you see that stuff coming out of her? It wasn't just blood, it was stuff... Gross stuff. I feel nauseous." Spike shuddered and wiped his hands over his face trying to obliterate the image of all of it.   
  
"You bathed in blood with Druscilla for a hundred years, and you can't take a little placenta for our child?" Buffy's lip trembled and her eyes watered.   
  
"This so has nothing to do with Dru, and I'll want to have sex with you when you're old and gray."   
  
"Really? You aren't concerned about the stretching and stuff. A baby-sized watermelon is going to come through there." She said pointing under her belly. "Sex won't be the same."   
  
"If you're there, it will be. I love you." Spike took her chin and lifted it to his lips. "I love you, Buffy, but that other stuff. Oh, bloody hell!"  
  
****************************  
"Hi, Anya."  
  
"Hello, Tara. Come to buy something or use this place as a study area?"   
  
"Study area and pick-up spot for one Dawn Summers." Tara placed her bag on the table. She leaned against the counter, watching as Anya counted the money again, for probably the umpteenth time that day.   
  
"How's it going?" Anya whispered.   
  
"Okay. I just started. It's very interesting reading all that history. Knowing what happened in the end." Tara kept her answers deliberately cryptic, hoping those listening wouldn't catch on to what she was talking about.   
  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Giles believes you will." Anya said proudly.   
  
"You really are happy together, aren't you?" Tara asked in her normal voice.  
  
The smile on Anya's face could light up Broadway. "Yes. I am. Am I being too giddy?"  
  
Tara smiled and shook her head no. "You deserve to be giddy. He makes you happy."   
  
"He does. We're going to tell Xander. It's not fair to keep him in the dark. I can tell he wants to get back together, but it's impossible now. I can't go back to what we had, Tara. Not when I've seen what was missing."   
  
Tara reached out and took her hand. "Falling in love with Giles doesn't make you a bad person, Anya. It means that he was capable of healing your heart."   
  
Anya wiped at the corner of her eye. "Thank you. I know you don't like lying. I'm sorry we put you in this position."   
  
Tara waved her hand, dismissively. "It isn't my secret to tell. And, I understood why you were doing it. I'm glad, though, you're going to tell him the truth."   
  
They had been so engrossed in their conversation they didn't hear the bell jiggle. "Tell who what?" Xander asked.   
  
Tara and Anya shared a look of pure terror before turning their gazes to the new arrivals. "Giles...the truth about this last shipment. It was missing some items we ordered. Hello, Dawn. Xander."   
  
"Hey, guys, what's shaking?" Dawn saw the guarded looks between the two women and guessed she and Xander had walked in on a talk about Anya and Giles.   
  
"Homework, then dusting." Anya told her, shoving the duster into Dawn's hands.   
  
"Fine. I'll do math, but it'll not help in the slaying of demons." Dawn grumbled.   
  
Tara followed Dawn to the table, eager to return to the journal. That left the former engaged couple to stare awkwardly at each other.   
  
"Can we talk, Anya?"   
  
Anya looked around, seeing no valid reason for refusing his offer. "Sure."   
  
Xander headed to the training room, hoping Buffy didn't mind if he used it for a little soul-baring.   
  
****************************  
Warren took the photos and other items he'd requested and laid them down on the kitchen table.   
  
"Look at you, Buffy. All happy and virginal looking. Hah! Well, not so virginal with that kid in your stomach."   
  
Mike watched impassively from the doorway as Warren cut and pasted. When he pricked his finger and smeared blood on the pics, Mike knew this was no longer pre-school art class.  
  
"Give it a minute to dry, then you can take it back to their house." Warren said, wrapping a strip of paper towel around his finger.   
  
*****************************  
  
Anya watched Xander pace back and forth in front of the pommel horse. She waited patiently, knowing they needed to talk. She needed to listen to him, and he needed to hear her side of things before her relationship with Giles was made public.   
  
"Where do I begin, Anya? I feel like we've been down this road before, but we haven't."   
  
Anya hadn't seen this vulnerable side since the rehearsal dinner. His parents. Their drinking. Their fighting. She had wanted to vanquish the whole bunch, and wrap her arms around him tightly. She wanted to shield him from them, but she couldn't. He was a product of all his messy family drama and his hatred of her kind.   
  
"What is it, Xander? You can talk to me. I want to listen." Anya said, trying to ease the way for him.   
  
"I need for you to understand why I'm against Spike removing this chip." He started.   
  
Anya's face showed her confusion. "I'm not the one you need to be saying this to, Xander. If you need to explain yourself to anyone, it's to Buffy and Spike." Anya stood up, prepared to leave. Why did it bothered her that it always came back to Buffy?   
  
"No, please." Xander pleaded, grabbing her arm as she passed. He pushed her back to the sofa and urged her to return to her seat. "I need you to listen because it isn't about Spike being Spike. It's about Spike being a demon."  
  
"Spike's a vampire. Big woo! He loves Buffy, in spite of the demon." She rationalized.   
  
"But he's a demon, and I can't get past that. I can't..."  
  
"Stop hating them. That's rich, Xander." She said without a trace of anger. "You can love Buffy, Willow, and Dawn, but you hate demons. Interesting."   
  
It was Xander's turn to be puzzled. "What does that mean?"  
  
Anya sighed. He was so defensive. How did they ever manage to date for three years without killing each other? That was an easy answer. She wanted to love and be loved in return. She wanted to belong to someone. To be something in someone's life.  
  
"It means that none of them are completely human. Buffy's a slayer. The true origin of a slayer has never been fully explained. They may have been created from demons. It wouldn't be a shock to me to discover this. Dawn is a mystical ball of energy. Willow is a powerful witch. They aren't completely human, yet you love them. You don't hate what they are. But you hate demons?" Why wasn't she more upset? Why was she calmly explaining things to him?   
  
Xander heard her, and in the back of his mind, he understood what Anya was getting at, but that didn't make it right. She was wrong. His girls were human. No matter what they'd become or were originally, as in Dawn's case, they were human. So was she. Didn't she understand that?  
  
"Anya, you're human. You were once a demon, but you're human now. Spike can never be human again. He'll always be a demon at heart. A demon that feeds off human lives. A demon that relishes blood and violence. That won't change in him, and I'm afraid that the people I love will be hurt by that thing."   
  
Anya balled her fist, counting to ten before answering him. "Why do you hate demons? Why? You like Clem don't you?"   
  
"Yes, Clem's a great guy. He's harmless."   
  
"Exactly. Clem's harmless, but he's a demon. He's the nicest guy I know, but he's a demon. Why don't you hate him?" Anya asked, looking him directly in the eye.   
  
Xander shifted away from her gaze, preferring instead to stare at the wall. "It's different."  
  
"How? Why give Clem the benefit of the doubt, but not Spike? Not Hallie?" She wanted him to think about this. She needed to know. She had to know because deep down she believed this hatred, this prejudice against demons was the real reason behind their breakup.   
  
Xander stood. "I don't know."   
  
"Yes, you do, Xander. Tell me why you can't forgive me. Why you can't see the good in Spike? Tell me. I want to know."   
  
Xander lowered his head. "I never knew death until Buffy arrived. People died all the time, but I never knew the feel of it. I never knew the taste of it, till she came and brought the Master and his minions with her. Those people who died. They didn't touch me. I didn't care. It wasn't my concern. But they got Jesse. He was my brother. I loved him. And those blood-sucking demons got him. They turned him into a creature that was willing to bleed me dry. He didn't care. He didn't feel. He didn't love. He only hated. He only wanted death and destruction." He was crying hard, but Anya made no move to comfort him. He probably wouldn't have accepted it anyway.   
  
"Tell me why I should forgive Spike for that. They took away my friend. They took away everything and turned my world upside down. They..."   
  
"Spike didn't kill Jesse, Xander. You know he didn't, but you're grouping him with all vampires. You hate that they turned Jesse, so you take it out on Spike. He's earned your respect, Xander. He's saved your life, my life, Buffy's life. All of our lives." Anya walked over to him, her arms wrapped around her tiny waist.   
  
"If you hate demons so much, how did you ever fall in love with me?"   
  
Xander looked up at her, his brown eyes swimming in a pool of unshed tears. "But you aren't a demon. You are human."  
  
"I am a demon at heart, Xander. I can't forget my past. I won't forget it. I lived for a thousand years before I was made human. I didn't ask to be human. I wasn't happy to be human. In a way, I was like Spike. He didn't ask to be a demon, but he made the best of his life. I have too."  
  
Anya reached out and touched his cheek. He leaned into her caress and nuzzled her hand. "You are so naive, Xander. If you don't let go of this irrational anger, this need to draw lines in the sand between what's good and what's bad, you'll never be able to find happiness in this town. It's all about the gray areas. You have to let the lines blur or you'll be stuck on one side forever."   
  
Anya pulled her hand away and strode out the door and into the main area. Giles had returned, and she smiled broadly at him. She hoped Xander took to heart what they'd spoken about. Sunnydale was a city where everything wasn't cut and dry. There were people on both sides of the fence that weren't entirely good or bad, and if you couldn't bend in either direction, you weren't going to get anywhere.   
  
*****************************  
  
"Want me to carry you up the stairs luv? We might get to the front door faster." Spike teased as he walked behind a waddling Buffy.   
  
"Aren't you funny mister? Let's see you carry a basketball around in your belly for 6 and a half months. And she's a kicker too. Did I mention she likes to wail on my kidneys?"  
  
Spike stifled a snicker. "Yes, dear, you did mention that once, twice, maybe, fifty times in the last few weeks.   
  
There was an envelope on the front porch addressed to Buffy. They looked around the yard to see if they could sense anyone nearby, but there was nothing there. Spike took the envelope from her and shooed her inside. If it were a letter bomb or something, he'd rather take the hit than to let her be harmed.   
  
"Go inside, Buffy. I'll open it out here."   
  
"Spike, it's too thin to be a bomb. Just open it!" Buffy ordered. At Spike's imploring look, she unlocked the door and stood just inside.   
  
Spike bent and pulled a knife out of his boot, and slid it under the flap. He didn't need to look inside to smell the blood. Human blood, to be exact.   
  
"Spike? What is it?" Buffy inquired.   
  
Spike pulled the photo out and nearly bit his tongue in two. It was there wedding photo. He recognized it as one of the ones from their album. This photo, though, had been altered. Words were added in blood and the sender had slashed them.   
  
Buffy stepped outside, tiring of waiting on Spike. She pulled the photo from his hands and nearly lost her dinner. There was a huge X carved into her belly.   
  
That wasn't what had her shaking in fear. Written in blood was a message. A message from an old nemesis.   
  
  
Sorry, I couldn't make the ceremony, but I'll see you soon!!!! Warren. 


	24. Slouching Toward Inevitability

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Sorry about the delay. I experienced writer's block and couldn't get over the hump to get this started. Well, now that it's started, I've got too much. I will be updating again by the end of the week. I've decided to cut this chapter short. The next chapter will have what everyone has been waiting for: Xander finds out the truth. It didn't fit into this one, which gives you some information that will definitely bear on the next chapter. Thanks for all the support.   
  
See you soon, Witchiepoo/b  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~~Spike caressed the pink-hued cheek softly, smiling as the tiny mouth started to suckle.   
  
"Just like your Momma. She likes to eat all the time too." He whispered softly. Leaning down, he kissed the blonde head, trying not to wake her, hoping she did. Buffy would dust him if he woke the littlest Bit, though. Both of them had just fallen asleep, and even though, Spike desperately wanted to see Bitty's blue eyes laughing at him, he knew they needed their rest.   
  
Whoever was up there looking out for creatures like him had blessed him with the mother lode. He had a woman who loved him, trusted him with her life, her heart, and this child, his daughter. She was his greatest creation.   
  
He laid down beside his daughter, feeling her breath tickle his cheek. Her scent was like nothing he'd ever smelled before. So full of innocence, it made his heart swell with pride that she was his. Looking up at Buffy, he was reminded again of her beauty. She was his anchor in this world, and he was humbled by her love. He reached out to push her hair over her shoulder. She mmmed in her sleep, snuggling closer to his touch.   
  
Yes, he'd been blessed. He closed his eyes, a feeling of peace suffusing his being. He woke up to a nightmare. They stood next to the bed, blood staining their clothes and fingers. He was paralyzed with fear and terror, not knowing where his girls were, if they were safe. He knew the truth, could taste it, bitter and cold on his tongue. They were gone.   
  
"You are an utter failure, as a father and a husband." Travers mocked, wiping his hands on the baby's blanket. "You couldn't even protect them."   
  
"You should have heard Buffy scream." Warren told him, sitting down on the bed. "When we took the baby, she begged. Buffy Summers begged and pleaded. Her life for her child's. I told her yes, I would take her life and her child's. Oh, I mean your child. Strange that you didn't awaken."   
  
Warren stood and walked to the end of the bed. He looked down at the floor, his head moving back and forth. "I thought she would wake the dead when I slit the baby's throat."  
  
"Of course, she didn't suffer for long, Mr. Spike. Once Warren stabbed her in the heart, she only whimpered for a few minutes, then she closed her eyes. Almost in relief, wouldn't you say, Warren?" Travers asked his companion.   
  
"Yes, I think she was relieved to be free of this mortal coil again. I don't think it'll be so easy to resurrect her this time. Look what happened with? Her child murdered as her husband slept. But we know, don't we Spikey, that you wouldn't have been able to save them even if you were awake?"   
  
"We should leave, Warren. Allow Mr. Spike time to mourn his dead. Sunlight's in a few hours. I trust you'll take the coward's way out. It was good to see you again." Travers said, patting Spike amiably on the shoulder. "Come Warren. I have a fine port back at my flat."   
  
As soon as they cleared the threshold, the force holding Spike to the bed released, and he jumped off. He collapsed to his knees, his eyes blurred and hazed over with red. It was everywhere. The blood of his girls stained the floor, the spread, the walls. He screamed but he couldn't hear it. He grabbed Buffy, pulling her dead body into his lap. Bitty lay in a pool of blood next to her mother.   
  
"Oh, god. Oh, god. NO!! NO!!! NO!!!"~~   
  
Buffy awoke to the most awful wail she'd ever heard. She looked around for Spike, but he wasn't in the bed. She found him kneeling on the floor, caught up in a nightmare. She flung the sheets off, moving quickly to awaken him. She grabbed him, holding his withering body tightly. He recoiled from her touch, still fighting the dream world.   
  
"Spike, wake up. It's me, Buffy. Wake up!" Buffy screamed.  
  
~"I'm so sorry, Buffy. Bitty, Daddy is so sorry." He cried.~   
  
"Spike, you've got to wake up, baby. You're scaring me. Come back to me, my love. Come back to us."   
  
~Spike caressed Buffy's blood-stained cheeks and swore he could hear her talking to him.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Buffy. I couldn't save you my love."~  
  
"I'm right here, baby. All you have to do is open your eyes. We're here. Open your eyes, Spike. Will, open your eyes, right now, damnit!"   
  
Spike's eyes flew open, and he stared wide-eyed at Buffy.   
  
"Buffy?" He said, aching. "Buffy?"   
  
Dawn raced into their room, shocked by the scene she found. The sound of his voice, almost brought Dawn to tears. She recognized the need to leave them alone, and left after placing a kiss on Spike's cheek. Buffy shifted till she sat on the floor, with Spike's head pillowed in her lap.   
  
"Shush, my love. Shush. I'm here. I'm here." Buffy cooed. Spike's face was awash with tears. He shuddered in her arms, and for that alone, she wanted to torture Warren to within an inch of his miserable life. The dreams had been increasing in their intensity. Every night, he twisted and twisted, waking her, scaring her. She hadn't said anything to him about them, knowing he would remove himself from their bed so she could sleep. Silly man, didn't he know, she only slept when he was there.   
  
"I'm sorry Buffy. I didn't mean to wake you." He croaked.  
  
"Hush, now. It's alright." Buffy told him, bending down to bestow a kiss to his brow. That act was an impossibility, so she kissed her fingers and pressed them to his lips.   
  
"I love you, William. I love you so much. I'm not going anywhere." She reassured him, caressing his cheek softly.   
  
"It was so real. I couldn't save you. I couldn't save Bitty. Oh, god." His voice broke.   
  
"It was a nightmare. We're here with you, safe. See?" She said, pressing her belly to his ear. Thump, thump. Bitty's heartbeat strong and very much alive, finally pushed the terror he felt back, stamped down.   
  
"I can't protect you from him." He whispered raggedly.   
  
Buffy didn't need for him to specify who he was. Warren. That little bastard. For 4 straight days, he'd sent something of theirs, terrorizing them with their own memories. At first, Buffy was afraid. Now, she was just pissed. Warren was a coward. A spineless, little twerp hiding behind his magic and his machines. When she found him, he was going to pay for hurting her family, but especially for scaring Spike. For someone who'd never known happiness, true happiness until recently, to have it threatened, knowing he could do nothing to prevent it. Warren was driving Spike slowly insane, and Buffy would be damned if she'd sit patiently by and allow it.   
  
"Spike? My butt is asleep." She joked. She was rewarded with a slight smile. She sighed her relief that he seemed back to himself. She hoped he would talk about it with her.   
  
Spike nodded, and turned to look up at her. Damn those blue eyes. She would never get used to their intensity. How they could change from the softest blue to almost black with passion?   
  
Spike rolled off her lap, and helped her to stand. They stood in the moonlight. Buffy's head rested on his chest.   
  
"That entire week you were in the hospital I had nightmares. I didn't sleep unless I was with you at the hospital. Even then, I was so afraid something would happen if I closed my eyes." He told her.   
  
"Warren triggered this new round of them, huh?" She said, resting her chin on his pecs. "The threats, the letters, the pictures, all of it. It's bringing that fear back."   
  
"It never left, Pet. I'm always afraid I'm going to lose you." Spike admitted.   
  
Buffy nodded. She felt the exact same way. Had for so long till she hid it behind threats and taunts. Now, it was impossible to hide her love for him. She loved him. End of story. Or the beginning of a great one.  
  
"Let's get some sleep." She suggested, pulling him reluctantly back to the bed. She laid on her back, drawing Spike up till he was draped across her body, his head resting in the crook of her neck.   
  
"I'll watch over you while you sleep, my love." Buffy crooned softly. Her hands caressed his shoulder, his back, willing him to rest his weary bones. "It won't be much longer, Spike. The chip will be out, and you won't feel like this anymore. I promise you."  
  
Spike chuckled humorless. "I'll always worry about you and Bitty, Buffy. Being chipless won't make that much of a difference."  
  
"It will to you. You'll feel better about yourself with that damn thing gone." Buffy said, leaning her head over to rest on his. "When I felt helpless and out of control of my own life, you gave me strength, hope, to believe that we can face anything together. Take my strength and believe that too."  
  
"You won't let me believe anything else."   
  
"You're right." She admitted, stroking his face till he fell asleep.  
  
*********************  
  
Smug and satisfied. That described Warren's attitude since his arrival in Sunnydale. The Slayer was afraid of him. She was running and hiding from him. God, he got hard just thinking about it. It was definitely all about power. He had it. She didn't. And it was the sweetest aphrodisiac he'd ever known. Even being cooped up with only muscle boy for company couldn't bring him down. Buffy was afraid. She was afraid of him. It was about time she learned her place. He was the smart one. He was the one who would control whether or not she lived. Well, maybe, not that last part. She would live unfortunately. How she would live would be at his discretion. He felt like humming a tune. He was so happy.   
  
Mike watched Warren flit around the room, like some gnome on acid. If he'd known he was going to be paid to baby-sit such a pathetic, little prick, he would have joined his dear old Mum in Cannes. Mike took the whetstone out of his pocket, and picked up his knife, which lay on the table in front of him.   
  
Warren tried not to flinch as the sound of the metal gliding over the stone.   
"Which Slayerette should I go after next?" Warren asked. He knew the man in the chair wouldn't answer him. Just as well. He was never a team player. Just ask Jonathan and Andrew.   
  
*******************  
  
Giles slammed the drawer closed with a bang, causing Anya to glare at him.   
  
"Rupert, what's wrong now?" She asked, her nerves on edge.   
  
"This blasted drawer continues to stick when I try to close it. I thought you were going to get some WD-40 for it." He said angrily.   
  
Anya stomped over to where he stood and pushed past him, bending down to grab the can of spray. She slammed it down on the counter, huffing as she stalked away. "Thank god that wasn't a Sukov demon or you'd be missing a part of your anatomy that helps you mate."   
  
Giles' eyes widened and he cracked a grin. He quickly tried to squelch it, but laughter soon followed. Anya's face flashed briefly with rage, before she, too, was overcome with the giggles. That was how Willow found them.   
  
She stood in the doorway, watching as Anya and Giles, tearfully and laughingly apologized for snapping at each other.   
  
"Oh, my dear, I apologize profusely. This situation with Travers and Warren is making me very cross and short-tempered. I didn't mean it." Giles reassured her, brushing his thumb across her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I would not want a Sukov demon to take your penis. I like it too much."   
  
Willow's face turned the color of her hair, and she desperately wished she'd gone to get that Gingerbread Latte like she'd planned. She coughed loudly, announcing her presence before Anya complimented any of the parts of Giles' body.   
  
"Willow!" Giles blushed. "Ah, when did you get here?"   
  
"Just now. How ya been?" She lied.   
  
Giles knew she was lying, but was grateful that she wanted to avoid acknowledging what she'd heard more than he did.  
  
"Good. And you?"   
  
"Oh, for Pete's sake, you're adults. Willow knows we're having sex. Why you people pretend it's not happening is beyond me?" Anya mumbled, shaking her head as she went to help a customer.   
  
Giles looked after her with a mixture of love and exasperation. Willow patted him on the shoulder in mock sympathy. "You love her. Just keep saying that when it gets to be too much." She suggested.   
  
Giles smiled ruefully. "God help me, but I do."   
  
Willow plopped down in a chair, sighing with relief to be done with school. Now, all she had to do was head an operation to remove a government chip from her friend's head. Ha! And she thought Advanced Physics was difficult. Who knew that wasn't quite the truth?   
  
"What did you find?" Giles asked, while writing his real question on a piece of paper. He slid it over to Willow, who replied.   
  
"When Buffy and Spike get here, I'm going to tell them that everything is legit. The plans are for the behavioral modification chip. My friend in the electronics lab looked over them, with envy, of course, but said they were indeed the real thing."  
  
Willow scribbled on the paper. Giles had asked her if she had found a spell to help remove the chip. She wrote back that she'd found a teleportation spell that could be tweaked to do what they wanted.   
  
"I hate to admit it, but Travers was actually being helpful." Giles answered. Willow pushed a book across the table to him, and pointed wordlessly to a passage. Giles cleaned his glasses and read the spell hurriedly.   
  
"Do you think Spike and Buffy will agree?" Willow asked honestly. "With all that's gone on with Warren in the last few days, I can't see them walking up to Travers and accepting his help."   
  
Anya walked over, reading the spell over Giles' shoulder. "Well, they won't have a choice." She answered. "You are going to need equipment and people to help you remove that chip. And last time I checked, none of us had that kind of experience. We'll have to get them from that odious man."   
  
She picked up the paper and wrote down that she would have to order one of the items needed, unless Giles wanted to take a trip to LA tonight.   
  
"You're absolutely right, Willow. And you too, Anya. But Spike and Buffy value their child's life above their own safety. They'll do what they must to protect her and Dawn, even if it means working with the Council again. And we'll be there for them."  
  
"Willow, make up a list of what you'll need and we'll take it with us to Travers." Giles directed her.   
  
"I'll get started. Anya can you help me?"   
  
Anya pointed to her chest, confused. "Ah, sure."   
  
Giles shrugged and patted her hand as she walked away to join Willow.   
  
Willow worried at her bottom lip, afraid to start this conversation, afraid not too. She needed to know, and she didn't want to jump to any conclusions that would hurt Anya's feelings.   
  
"I talked to Xander. He told me about your conversation. And I just wanted to know, if you're going to tell him about Giles or are you going to keep him in the dark? I'm not accusing you or admonishing you. I just need to know because I love him. And I… I like you. You make Giles happy." Willow admitted. Her face had started to turn red again, and Anya for once, felt accepted.   
  
Anya smiled slightly. "I hated you." She told a stunned Willow. "I really did. When we started seeing each other, I hated you. He loved you better than he loved me, and I hated you for it. It made me feel inadequate."   
  
Willow's eyes were wide with shock, but she understood where Anya was coming from. "I hated you too." She shrugged. "I got over it. It took awhile, though."   
  
"I know." Anya laughingly admitted. "I know you only have his best interests at heart, and we probably should have listened to our hearts before we let things get so bad, but we didn't, and that's that. It's over. But the love and concern, it's still there. I wanted to hate him, and for a small amount of time, I did. I don't want to see him hurt, Willow. I really don't. When is there a good time to tell him that I've fallen in love with Giles? You tell me. How do I say those words without all the nastiness of our past coming back and making things worse?"  
  
Willow pulled up a stool and sat down at the counter. She played with the chicken foot on the counter. "I don't know. Whatever you say to him, is going to hurt like hell. He's going to be devastated. He thinks you're getting back together or at least attempting too." She added when she saw Anya about to protest.   
  
"I know you're not leading him on. I know you're not doing anything on purpose to hurt him. You're just living your life. We all are the best way we can. I just want you to know if you want me to be there with you, I will be." Willow promised, squeezing Anya's hand in support.   
  
"Thanks, Willow." Anya answered, touched.  
  
**************************  
There was one short rap to the door before it opened. The men and women gathered inside looked to the newcomer with faces identical in their curiosity and expectation of the news she would bring.   
  
"It's started." Olivia told them. "Travers has made plans to steal the Prophecy child. Reginald informed me earlier today that a doctor has been brought to Sunnydale. Travers has everything in place to deliver the child."   
  
"Does Reginald know when?" A woman's voice asked from the back.   
  
"No. He says Travers has been rather secretive about his plans, only confiding in his associate, Mr. Shackleford. Reginald is due to call me again tomorrow, so hopefully, he will have some more information for us."   
  
"We have perused the transcripts he sent. There has been a grave error on the part of Mr. Giles. The ritual can be performed before the child is born. She can borrow strength from her mother to survive." Edmund Weeves announced from his position at the head of the table.  
  
"I cannot contact Giles without fear of being discovered. Travers' men have been far too clever in their surveillance."   
  
"We've discussed this Weeves. You know we cannot risk Reginald's assignment nor this organization. Travers has far too many under his thumb. One slip, and all will be lost." Yvonne Spencer shook her head, her gray locks shimmering down her back. "He would pick us off. One by one, until there was little or no opposition to him. Any that were left would be too frightened to oppose him. We have to trust that Mr. Giles and his group are able to discover that caveat before Travers makes his move."   
  
****************************  
  
Xander rubbed the back of his neck and tried to concentrate on the designs in front of him. It was difficult. He couldn't get Anya's words out of his head. He knew she was right. Knew what she said made sense. No, not just sense, it was the truth. But he couldn't just forget all that had happened to him, to them. He shook his head to clear the sight of Anya's face, her lips, her eyes out of his conscience.   
  
Dewey studied his mark carefully, waiting for the right time to approach him. They'd listened to his conversation with his ex over and over, trying to pick up on anything that would give them an advantage. There were so many things they weren't sure which one to use. It had been decided that a little nudge was in order. They couldn't let Xander get too philosophical on them.   
  
"She must have rocked your world." Dewey commented, a knowing look and wink delivered to Xander. "So, the two of you back together?"   
  
"What? No. No. Anya and I aren't back together. Why would you think that?" Xander snapped, rolling the plans up.   
  
"Sorry, man. My bad. I'll just get out of your way." Dewey's face dropped convincingly, and he walked away, shoulders hunched.   
  
Xander rolled his eyes. "Dew Man, sorry. You just caught me off guard. I'm sorry."   
  
Dewey stopped and grinned. "Hey, none of my business, anyway. But I understand. Women are in a species all their own."   
  
Xander grimaced. Species. Demons. It was all the same, and at the same time, it wasn't. "We didn't get around to discussing us. We talked about our friends and how things aren't always what they seemed."   
  
No, they aren't, Harris. And it'll be too late before you figure that out. "Well, it's progress. The two of you talking, and not arguing. Maybe you should go back and talk to her some more. Surprise her with flowers and take-out."   
  
Xander smiled, like the gullible fool he was. "That is definitely not a good idea. You don't know my ex. I've only given you a glimpse of her. We may be talking, but if I even thought about approaching her now with romantic intentions, she'd remove part of my anatomy."   
  
Dewey shook his head, confused. "Xan, do you want your girl back or not?"   
  
"I do, but I hurt her. It hasn't gone away. She's still holding back from me, and I'm sure my fight with Buffy and Spike didn't made things any better."   
  
"I'm sure if the two of you sat down and discussed things rationally, without all the past anger and stuff, she'd see your point of view. Hey, and what do you have to lose? She's already mad at you. It can't get much worse, but it can get better."   
  
Inwardly, Dewey cringed. Love advice from him, a hired mercenary. He had sunk to new depths, but this was definitely better than being gator food. Poor Lande.   
  
"I'll think about it. I'll see her tomorrow at Buffy's anyway. Have they cleared that wall on the west side of the school?" Xander asked, putting the subject of Anya to rest.  
  
"Yeah, boss. They were loading the receiving bins when I last checked." Fuck, Dewey screamed, almost had him. That's okay. After tonight, buddy, you won't hesitate to run and tell the ex she was right.   
  
****************************  
  
Shackleford hung up the phone, smiling as he rejoined his boss at the table. "Is everything set with Warren tonight?"  
  
"Yes, he knows where to be and what to do. Mike will shadow him just in case. We wouldn't want the little eager beaver to kill our patsy before we got a chance to use him."   
  
Travers nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. You were quite right to do that. We don't really need Mr. Harris' assistance. I know you would be able to get me the Slayer if I wanted her taken, but I like this so much better. Takes some of the pressure of us."   
  
Travers took a deep breath. "Everything has been prepared at the house. Once Ms. Summers, Mrs. Develin," he sneered, "is captured and her sister's blood extracted, we will leave for Scotland. I have installed a full staff to see to the tot's every need. We will wait till things have settled down, and then, we'll perform the ceremony. I would hate to go to all this trouble, only to have the child die on me."   
  
"That would be tragic." Shackleford admitted sarcastically.   
  
"Then, we will inform the full Council of her birth and my custody of her. My position will be solidified. Buffy and her group will not be able to touch me. They'll never see the child again, and I'll have the Council's blessings."  
  
**************************  
  
Spike watched the butterflies and flowers sway as he rocked in the chair in the nursery. Bitty would soon sleep in this room. He closed his eyes as remnants of the dream from the night before flashed before his eyes. He felt the demon surge, desperate to protect what was theirs.   
  
He took a deep breath, and tried to remember Buffy's words. It wouldn't be long now. It wouldn't be long before the Warrens and Travers of the world would have to worry about him again. He wouldn't let anyone harm his family. He'd rip them to shreds before he let that happen.   
  
"If you keep frowning like that, your face is going to stay like that. Forever. Well, that's what Mom always told us." Buffy said from the doorway. She held several folded items and took them to the little dresser and added them to the multitude of blankets and shirts and stuff that their daughter had already amassed.   
  
"I swear you're already turning her into the Most Fashionably Dressed baby of Sunnydale."   
  
Buffy smiled broadly. "Nothing wrong with having a versatile wardrobe. You should look into one." She joked.  
  
"I have one, but you keep ripping it off me." He smiled, the dimples, rarely seen, gracing his face.  
  
Buffy closed the drawer and walked over to him. The urge to touch that smile, to feel his laughter, was overwhelming. "It's good to see you smile again."   
  
Buffy gingerly sat in his lap. She didn't want to break the rocker or send them sprawling to the floor.   
  
"Sorry, I've been, how do you say it? Depresso boy."   
  
Buffy snickered. She laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. "That's okay. You loved me when I was Depresso girl last year. So, we're a matched pair."   
  
"Always."   
  
"Martine's journal?" Buffy asked, fingering the book Spike held.   
  
Buffy swore he blushed, but she couldn't be sure. She was too surprised by the shy look in his eyes.   
  
"No, it's for Bitty. Just some stuff I wrote to her, so she would know me and you."  
  
Buffy closed her hand over his, and smiled. "I saw this months ago. You were still living in the crypt, and I came to visit. It had to be before we discovered the prophecy. You were sleeping, and it was on the floor. I opened it. I saw the first letter." She told him, leaning back to gauge his reaction.   
  
"I wanted to cry. The few words I read, just touched me so. I knew you'd love Bitty as much as you loved me. You would take care of her. I would never have to worry about you ever leaving her. It's a wonderful feeling." There were tears in both of their eyes after she finished her admission.  
  
"I love you, Buffy. I love her." He said, turning slightly to kiss her. His arm tightened around her waist, and hers crept up and around his neck.   
  
That was how Giles found them, kissing and crying in their baby's room. He turned away, unwilling to disturb them. It made his heart warm with the knowledge that Buffy had found her happiness. No matter what was thrown at her, she would always have Spike's love and strength to protect her, cherish, and support her.   
  
"I guess I'll make me a spot of tea." He said to himself, heading for the kitchen.   
  
Buffy pulled away with a sigh. "Giles is here."   
  
"I know." Spike grumbled. "Can we stay like this a little longer?"  
  
"You read my mind. I think Giles can handle tea duty without us." Buffy said, smiling as she pressed her lips to Spike's again. "We have to get all the us time in before the baby's born."   
  
"You are so right."   
****************************  
  
Dawn waited inside the school building till she saw the familiar compact pull up into the drive. Tara got out, scanning the mass of laughing and shouting teenagers for her. Dawn waved, and raced for the car, in a manner, which would not lose her any cool points. God, she hated being a sophomore.   
  
"Hey, Dawnie! How was school?" Tara asked, pulling away.   
  
"Oh, you know, the usual boring montage of endless classes and stuff. Forget about that. Anything new with the diaries?" She asked, eager to put all this behind them and move on to the good part. Her niece.  
  
"No, but I could use your help with some of the reading. I know you're interested in what Mr. Jayme had to say about you. So, I thought we could work on it together at the apartment."  
  
Dawn nearly whooped in excitement. She'd been dying to read it, since he talked about her Keyness, but Buffy had been quite adamant in denying her request. It wasn't fair. She was 16 and the Key. She was the one receiving visits from her niece. She was the one who was going to have to be bled to help her niece. When were they going to realize, she wasn't a child anymore that needed to be protected from things that go bump in the night? Well, some things.  
  
"Would you like to see the journal?" Tara asked again.  
  
Dawn's blue eyes, so like Spike's, widened. "Really? You're not pulling my leg are you?"  
  
Tara's eyes twinkled with laughter. "No. You can read it. Maybe, you can find what I've been unable to."   
  
"Buffy and Spike will read Martine's journal to me, the early stuff, but they won't let me read this one. Sheesh! Martine's is more depressing because you know what's going to happen."   
  
Tara felt the need to defend her friends. "They just want to protect you, not from yourself, but from Travers. The less people who know what's actually in this book, the less people in danger of being snatched for it."   
  
"Oh, I didn't think of that."   
  
Tara turned onto the main street, rolling past Doublemeat. "Did you want to stop?"   
  
Dawn shook her head vigorously. "No! I can't stomach their food anymore. After the finger incident, it lost it's appeal. But Taco Bell is always good. Yo quiero Taco Bell."   
  
"Taco bell it is, then."   
************************  
Tara pulled the journal out of her backpack and handed it to Dawn.   
  
"If you feel anything, anything at all, you let me know."   
  
"I will." Dawn picked the heavy book up, and began thumbing through the pages.   
  
Tara sat next to her, lending her support. "Giles tabbed the parts where he talks about you. They are the green ones."   
  
"Thanks."  
  
Dawn opened the book to the first tab, and settled back to read. She had been at it an hour, when she felt the prickly sensation that announced Bitty's arrival.  
  
"Hi, Auntie Dawn."   
  
Tara gasped as she felt the electricity in the air. Dawn had a smile on her face, and her lips moved, but no sound emitted from her mouth.   
  
"Hi, Bitty. I've missed you. Where have you been?"   
  
A little giggle erupted. "In Mommy's stomach."  
  
Dawn wished she could see the little imp. "I've got the book. What did you want me to see?"   
  
"The truth. The time is now, Auntie Dawn. You don't have to wait. You'll see. You just need to look."   
  
Dawn looked down at the page she was on, and read the passage again. Nothing stood out, but obviously there was something there or Bitty wouldn't have mentioned it.  
  
~The Key's essence, strong and pure of light, is the only force that can open the power within the child. The essence knows no shape nor boundary, and neither shall the child. The child shall come into its power once the essence is received. It will weaken the vessel, but the strength shall be there to carry the child through the storm.~  
  
"I've got to go, Auntie Dawn, but I'll see you soon."  
  
Tara shook Dawn lightly, trying not to startle the young girl. Dawn took a deep breath, and the room returned to normal.   
  
"Tara? She was here."   
  
"I know. What did she show you?"   
  
Dawn pointed with a shaky finger to the passage. Tara pulled the book over onto her lap, and reread it.   
  
"She said we didn't have to wait. Do you think this means we can do the ritual before Bitty is born?"   
  
Tara read it again. 'The child shall come into its power once the essence is received. It will weaken the vessel, but the strength shall be there to carry the child through the storm.' You might be right Dawn. If Buffy drinks your blood, the baby would receive it, of course. And the baby would have Buffy's strength to survive the ritual. That's why Travers is here." She said as the light bulb went off.   
  
Dawn looked at her confused. "What? What does Travers have to do with this?"   
  
"This has to be it." Tara continued. "He knows he can perform the ritual before Bitty is born. He's going to go after Buffy before she delivers. Come on, we have to let them know."   
  
************************  
Buffy placed several more kisses to Spike's lips before allowing him to push her off his lap. Willow was downstairs with Giles, so they couldn't be rude any longer. Even though, the subject they were about to discuss was far less enjoyable than the snogging they'd been doing.   
  
Buffy squeezed Spike's hand as they walked down the stairs. Willow had set up shop in the dining room. Her papers and things were strewn over the mahogany table.   
  
"Buffy. Spike. Hey!" Willow greeted them cheerfully. She was way too perky, which put both blondes on guard.   
  
"Willow is something wrong? Is it the chip?" Spike asked.  
  
"Oh, no. Too much Latte. I've been downing them since six this morning. I'm still coming down." She admitted with a laugh.   
  
Buffy let out the breath she'd been holding. "Will. You and coffee are bad. Switch to decaf if you have to have it." She laughingly admonished.   
  
"Tara and Dawn will be over later. They are at Tara's apartment doing some work on Jayme's journal."   
  
"In other words, Rupert, keeping Dawn occupied." Spike guessed correctly.  
  
"Yes, Spike, I didn't want Dawn to worry, and I felt it was your call as to what you will tell her about the operation." Giles said, handing Buffy her vitamins and a glass of water.   
  
Buffy took them wordlessly, her mind already beginning to panic from Giles' words. "I thought we'd discussed the specifics already. Is there something else we have to be concerned about?" Buffy said panicked.  
  
Spike took the glass out of Buffy's hand before she shattered it. He leaned down, smiling up into her hazel eyes. "Hey, Goldi, it'll be alright. Remember? Whatever happens, we'll work through it."   
  
Buffy nodded. "Go on."  
  
Giles cleared his throat, looking expectantly at Willow to begin.   
  
"Remember what I told you about the location of the chip?" Both blondes nodded their affirmation. "Well, I'd hoped the spell I was working on, would be able to remove the chip without me actually having to cut into Spike's scalp, but..."   
  
"You're going to have to. We were prepared for that, Red. What else? Is it the blindness?"  
  
Buffy shuddered. She would love Spike sight or no sight, but he would still be limited as a vampire. And he'd be miserable.  
  
"The blindness may last longer than I thought. It could be a day with your accelerated healing or a week." Willow answered. "And I'm not sure if this wasn't part of the Initiative's plan."   
  
"To blind a demon if they ever got it out? That would make them easier targets to recapture." Buffy added.   
  
"To kill." Giles told her. "The Initiative would kill those that attempted it. There would be no further need for them."   
  
"But you were able to concoct a spell to remove the chip?"   
  
Willow blinked. "Yes," she answered, losing her place briefly in the conversation. "I was able to find a spell. It's sort of a teleportation spell. Once we have remove the scar tissue from around the chip, it'll bring it of his head."   
  
Spike remembered the sniveling, duplicitous doctor that had pretended to remove it before, and felt the keen need to kiss the man. If he'd removed it, he never would have had the dream, and realized he was in love with Buffy. Things might have worked out differently.   
  
"We were able to find most of the ingredients in town. The final one was ordered and is due in today." Giles added. "So, we should be able to have everything set up and ready to go in a few days. Is that soon enough for you, Spike?"  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, who had a huge smile on her face. She really isn't worried about post-chipped Spike. There's no fear in her at all. "Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"What about Warren?" Buffy asked. "You weren't planning on doing the surgery here. And Spike doesn't want me to go, so who is doing what? And how are you going to skip town without Travers knowing about it?"   
  
Giles lowered his head. "Good question. We still need to decide where we can go that won't be too far from here. I don't want to leave you or Dawn alone for very long. Especially with Warren and Travers working against us."  
  
"We could go to the mansion." Willow suggested. "It's on the outskirts of town, but we can get to the house within 15 minutes, if something happens."   
  
Spike took the seat next to Buffy. "The mansion could work. Enough room, water, and electricity. It's accessible through the tunnels. It's perfect."   
  
"It's also big enough for me to come along. Dawn and I could stay in another wing." Buffy argued. "I want to be with Spike. I don't want him to be alone."   
  
Giles grabbed for Buffy's free hand. "Buffy, we don't know what will happen once the chip is removed. Spike has said himself, he doesn't know if the demon will try to gain control while he's weak. We may not be able to contain him."  
  
Spike said nothing, knowing his voice would crack, and he'd scare her with his lack of control. He wanted her as far from him as possible, but there was a part of him, that wanted her by his side when he woke up.  
  
"He. Won't. Hurt. Me." Buffy gritted out. "I know him. He loves me. He won't do anything to hurt me."   
  
Willow came around the table, till she stood at Buffy's side. "We know that, Buffy. We just want to make sure. I can't give you any guarantees how Spike's going to be once this is done."  
  
Buffy pulled her hand from Giles' grasp. "I don't need your guarantees. I already have one." She said, patting her belly.   
  
"The demon, the man, and me. We all made this child. She's our miracle. She was created because we love each other."   
  
Spike had to smile at her logic, but he still didn't want her there. "We did that, Pet." He said finally.   
  
Buffy turned in her seat. "I believe in you and it. I believe in the man you are."   
  
Spike lowered his head, humbled by her speech. "Thank you, my love. But the thought of you being in that mansion does crazy things to my head. Makes me think the Poofter is going to swoop in and carry you off to LA. It's dirty and dusty, too. Not good for the baby. I won't be gone long. As soon as we're sure I'm not going to turn into a murderous maniac, I'm back in our bed, with you playing Florence Nightingale."  
  
Buffy caressed her hand over her head. "But..." She started, only to be silenced by one long, pale finger.   
  
"I can't worry about you, Buffy, and go through this. Stay at the house, pretend everything is normal. I'll be back before you even miss me." He said, nuzzling her hand.   
  
"That's not quick enough." Buffy closed her eyes tightly, knowing what they said made sense. "Okay. When do we do this?"   
  
Giles had watched the talk between husband and wife, and for some reason, was overcome with a sense of dread. There were unknowns, but they weren't what frightened him. Warren's return didn't frighten him either. Travers did. Why did he get the feeling that all this would be for naught?   
  
"We can do this next Monday. 4 days from now."  
  
Four days and counting, and their world wouldn't be the same. Spike thought, his eyes on Buffy's face. 


	25. Shattered

Willow peered over the bent shoulders of Spike and Giles to look at Buffy. Once they'd come to an agreement about the time and place of the removal, Buffy retreated to the living room. Willow figured she needed her space, but she was her best friend, and therefore, had a duty to be there for her in difficult times. Well, she was her female best friend. There was no doubt in her little red head that Spike was Buffy's best friend. She could see it in the way they moved, the way they communicated without words.  
  
"We'll use the tunnels to get to the mansion. Anyone watching the house or the shop will think we're still inside." Giles stated, his voice breaking into Willow's thoughts. "But to be honest, my concern lies with Buffy and Dawn being here alone."  
  
Spike looked over at Buffy, who was twisting her ring and staring out the window. "They won't be alone. We'll leave someone here with them. Tara or the whelp. We can use magic or something to keep the baddies at bay till we get back."  
  
At the mention of Xander's name, Buffy tensed, slightly. So slightly, that if anyone other than Spike was watching, they would never have seen it.  
  
"Xander and Tara could stay here or maybe, Anya and Xander. We're going to need all the help we can with you, Spike." Willow suggested. She frowned as she realized what she'd said. "Maybe, Xander should come with us."  
  
"No!" Came the shout from the living room. They turned to see Buffy, her hands clenched at her sides. "No!" She said quietly, but with a steely edge that had Willow nodding her head sadly. "Xander gets no where near Spike. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Buffy.. he's trying. He really wants to help." Willow implored, unaware of the dream.  
  
Buffy cut her off. "I don't care. He wants my husband dead." She said, almost as if she were explaining something to simpleton. "He believes the chip will cause him to kill me and our child. If you think I trust him around Spike, you're crazy. Spike will be defenseless."  
  
Spike shook his head at Willow. "Buffy, they don't understand, Pet." He said, pulling her into his arms.  
  
Buffy squeezed her eyes shut. She took a deep breath before facing the bewildered Giles and Willow. "I had a dream. Martine told me that someone would betray us. She called him a wolf in sheep's clothing."  
  
"And you thought of Xander?" Giles asked, his tone mild and understanding.  
  
Buffy nodded. Willow shook her head, unable to believe what she'd been told.  
  
"She was wrong Buffy. There is no way in hell, Xander would betray us. He just wouldn't." She continued to shake her head. "He wouldn't. No matter how bad things get between the two of you, you can't just forget all the good times. All the times he's been there for you, Buffy."  
  
"I can't forget all the times he's lied to me either. Do you think this makes me happy? It doesn't. I hate feeling this way about him. He's like a brother to me, but I can't dismiss what she's telling me either." Spike grasped Buffy's shoulders, squeezing the tense, taut muscles. She felt her body responding to his touch, and relaxed breath by breath till she was leaning into him.  
  
Giles nodded. "I understand Buffy. Xander can stay with you, and Willow, Spike, and I will go the mansion. Anya and Tara can stay at the Magic Box to keep up appearances. Dawn will be in school." He continued to rattle off.  
  
Buffy smiled grimly. "I know. I know you all think this is hormones, but it isn't. But I would fill better with him here, where I can see him, than have him be around Spike. I just don't trust him where Spike is concerned. I can't."  
  
"What about Travers?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes, what about dear old Mr. Travers?" Buffy mimed. She turned her head, and yawned.  
  
"We'll have to contact him. His surveillance will have alerted him to the fact that we've verified the plans he gave us. I'm sure he's sitting back waiting on us." Giles stated. He gestured for Buffy to sit back down.  
  
Buffy curled up on the sofa. Spike sat next to her, his arm draped lazily across her shoulders. She may be the Slayer, but she was a pregnant Slayer, who loved to be pampered by her husband.  
  
Giles took the chair across from them. He took a deep, cleansing breath before continuing. If Buffy believed Xander of all people to be a traitor, then his next words might send her into a rage, and he wanted to avoid the broken bones. "I've told you my theory. If Travers doesn't come right out and ask for the baby, he'll ask for the journals. Tara has been studying Jayme's, but she hasn't found anything as of yet. I'll have her keep looking. At least until Travers ask for the thing."  
  
Buffy smiled at the cautious manner in which Giles was talking to her. Gosh, am I that bad? She mused, amused.  
  
"Giles, I understand. I really do. You don't have to worry that evil Buffy is going to attack. I know we have to play this game. I'm okay with playing the game, as long as he doesn't find out the truth."  
  
Spike stroked her hair, watching Willow fidget in her chair.  
  
"Got something to add, Red?"  
  
Willow grimaced slightly. "I'm all on the 'don't trust him as far as I can spit him' bandwagon when it comes to Travers, but are we certain we're not playing into his hands. He knows how Buffy feels about the Council, and him, in particular. Wouldn't he suspect that we would try to find another way? One that doesn't involve him?"  
  
"It's possible, Willow." Giles answered her. "That is why we are going to him. He won't expect us to do it, and we'll have the element of surprise."  
  
"We could invite him to dinner. That would shock him even more." Buffy piped in.  
  
"What?" Spike asked her, wondering if her hormones had finally driven her off the deep end. "You want that bastard in our home."  
  
Buffy grinned. "Well, it wasn't a suggestion I thought you'd take seriously, Spike. I was just kidding."  
  
"And yet, that might work." Giles said, warming up to the idea. "Travers knows we don't trust him. And one way we would be able to control his interaction with Buffy, would be to have him here or at the Magic Box."  
  
Willow's frowned. "It's not a bad idea, Buffy. At least here, he wouldn't be able to take you. He couldn't set up any traps for you or Spike. "  
  
Buffy squeezed Spike's hand gently, searching his eyes. She hadn't planned on this. She didn't want Travers in their home, tainting it. He was behind Warren's attacks, and it felt wrong to have the person who violated the sanctity of their home, in it as an invited guest.  
  
Spike pressed his lips to Buffy's forehead. "It's not the worst thing we've faced, Luv. At least here, I can throw his ass out at any time."  
  
********************  
  
Shackleford stood at the window, his binoculars trained on the street below. He checked his watch. It wouldn't be long now. Only a few more minutes before all the players were in place for the show tonight.  
  
Shackleford turned as the phone rang, and watched Reginald answer it. Something about the man bothered him, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He hadn't made it this far in his miserable life not to trust his instincts. Something wasn't kosher with Reginald Bailey-Smythe, and he'd be watching him closely until this job was completed.  
  
Giles gripped the phone tightly, steeling himself for the conversation to come. Buffy and Spike sat on the sofa, Buffy's head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes drooped close, only to pop open again. She was trying so hard to stay awake, but Giles knew she hadn't rested all day. Spike looked knackered too, but he kept vigil over his wife.  
  
"Rupert, so good to hear from you. I was beginning to wonder if you'd taken my gift sincerely."  
  
Giles' lip curled in disgust. "I'm sure you know we did take the files seriously. We had them checked out, and found they are legitimate. If your offer of help still stands, we would like to meet with you to discuss what you could do for us."  
  
"I would be delighted to see Mrs. Develin. I'm staying at."  
  
"Nevermind, Travers. Buffy and Spike want you to come to their house. To put it bluntly, they don't trust you, and would feel better meeting you on their own turf."  
  
Travers snickered. "Yes, well, I'm sorry to see my gesture hasn't increased Buffy's trust in me. I only want what's best for her and her child."  
  
Giles rolled his eyes, earning a giggle from Willow as she went into the kitchen. "I'm sure one day, Buffy may believe that, but that day isn't today. We can meet with you tomorrow afternoon. Say around one."  
  
"That would be perfect. I look forward to taking tea with the Develins." Travers said.  
  
"Oh, and come alone. You are the only person allowed inside the house. No bodyguards. No assistants. No one, except yourself." Giles informed him, the edge in his voice alerting Travers to the fact these conditions were non-negotiable.  
  
"I agree to your conditions. I have one of my own. Bring Mr. Jayme's journal. It is in all respects, property of the Watcher's Council. It belongs to us."  
  
Travers waited, while Giles assumedly debated the merits of handing over the journal to him. He smiled broadly at Shackleford. All his plans were coming together nicely. Soon, he'd have Buffy, the baby, the Key, and the Journal. Then, this whole disaster would be over, and he could get back to his hounds and the day-to-day business of the Council.  
  
"Fine. We will give you the book in exchange for your help." Giles finally spoke.  
  
"Then, till tomorrow. Good day, Rupert." *************************************  
  
Dawn stared at the book in her lap, unable to believe she'd found the answer. Well, she did have help in that department. Thinking of her niece, brought a smile to her face. She really did love the little gal. She connected them, made them a family, a unit. They were all apart of each other now.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Tara question penetrated the fluffy thoughts running through Dawn's mind.  
  
Dawn turned in her seat. "Thinking about Bitty. It's amazing how powerful she is, and she isn't even born yet. I can't imagine what she'll be like once she's grown. And we still have no idea what her real powers will be. All we know for sure is she'll change the world."  
  
Tara smiled, understanding Dawn's awe. "She is a miracle. Her power may lie in the simple fact, she was born of two individuals destined, fated to fight and kill each other. The fact Buffy and Spike were able to overcome their differences is amazing in itself, but to have a child. Well, that goes beyond just love. It transcends boundaries put into place many eons ago."  
  
"I know. I never thought they would get together, much less have a child. But you know what?" She asked. "They did, and we're a family, and I'll help them anyway I can. No one is going to destroy what we have, Tara. No one."  
  
*************************  
  
Spike held Buffy in his arms as she slept. She had tried to stay awake, but she couldn't. After Giles got off the phone, Spike lifted his sleeping wife in his arms, and carried her to their bedroom. That had been fifteen minutes ago. He'd been reluctant to leave her. Everything was happening so fast. Four days and his unlife would be turned for a loop again. He wouldn't voice it to Buffy, but he was scared. The blindness scared him. Not being able to see her face, his child's face, Dawn's. He would be more useless blind, than he'd been chipped. He had to remind himself it was only temporary, a week at the most. He'd survived worse. He'd had worse done to him by Glory. Hell, even by the blonde snuggled tightly in his arms. He just hated being dependent on anyone else.  
  
Buffy held his hand in hers, and as much as Spike wished he could stay curled around her for the rest of the evening, plans needed to be made, as well as dinner. He gently pried his fingers from her grip, smiling as she whimpered in her sleep. Pulling his pillow free from the comforter, he tucked it behind her back. Pushing her hair out of her face, he leaned down and brushed his lips gently across her head.  
  
As he was coming down the stairs, Dawn raced inside. He pressed his finger to his lips and pointed up the stairs to indicate Buffy was sleeping. Dawn looked as if she were ready to burst, so he motioned her into the living room.  
  
"What is it, Bit? Get a date for the summer dance?" Spike asked, smiling.  
  
"Better than that, Spike. We found out we can do the ritual before the baby is born. We don't have to wait." She told him excitedly.  
  
Spike screwed up his face, confused. He looked to Tara for an explanation, and the blond witch hurried to do so. Giles and Willow moved to join the discussion, and soon they were all staring at her with expectant and curious faces. She blushed at the attention, sighing when Willow kissed the back of her hand in support.  
  
"We were reading Mr. Jayme's journal. Well, Dawn was reading it, and Bitty guided her to the passage." She pulled the book out of her bag, and laid it on the coffee table.  
  
"You said Bitty guided Dawn?" Giles asked, absolutely intrigued by the relationship between Dawn and her niece, the Key and the Prophecy Child.  
  
"Yeah, she did. I was reading, then all of a sudden, I heard her." She said, looking at Spike, who'd knelt beside her. "She didn't actually guide me, as stop me at this." She said, pointing to the book. "When we reread it, it suddenly clicked. We don't have to wait till she's born. We can give the blood to Buffy, and the baby will ingest it too."  
  
"I thought we needed to wait until she was older, stronger?" Willow inquired.  
  
Giles picked the book up and pondered the words written. "It seems as if Jayme came to the conclusion that the baby would be able to survive the ritual by borrowing Buffy's strength. The baby should be strong enough to withstand the power surge. She is the child of two very powerful individuals."  
  
"But that's no guarantee, Giles. I need one." Buffy stood on the stairs, unnoticed until she'd spoken. Spike turned to look at her, and his breath caught in his throat. No matter how many times he saw her, her beauty overwhelmed him.  
  
Spike stood and reached out his hand for her. She took it, smiling somewhat sleepily. "You left. Your pillow didn't fool me for a bit." She told him, caressing his face.  
  
"Sorry, Pet. Thought you needed to sleep, more than you needed to cuddle."  
  
"I need both." She answered, rolling her eyes at Dawn's inelegant cough.  
  
"Guys. Can we get back to this?" This was great news, Dawn thought. Why weren't they jumping for joy?  
  
"Buffy, I don't know if there can be any guarantees. Something like this has never been attempted before." Giles told her.  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy, lightly rubbing circles on her stomach. "Give us your worst case scenario, then. Could we lose the baby if we do this now?"  
  
All eyes turned to Giles. "I don't think so."  
  
"Okay, mate. Need a bit more confidence when you say stuff like that. This is our child we're talking about." Spike said, irritated.  
  
"Spike, what would you like me to say? I don't think Jayme would have included this in his journal, though how I missed that I don't know, if it wouldn't be of benefit to the child. Everything he's said and done has been to help you bring her into this world."  
  
"Buffy," Tara said softly. "I think Giles is right. The passage talks about the baby using your strength to survive. Well, she automatically has your strength. You're the Slayer. Spike is a vampire. She's already stronger than the average child. She survived you almost dying. I think, I know, she will survive this."  
  
Buffy turned, searching Spike's eyes. She saw love, fear, and hope in equal measures. He wanted to believe in this too. This would be one less burden for him to worry about. He could have the chip removed without concern that Bitty would be defenseless. This was the best gift she could give him until the baby was born. Spike kissed her upturned nose, and looked at his "family" in front of them, waiting on their answer.  
  
"It seems we are in for another ritual. When do you think you can squeeze this one in, Giles?"  
  
****************************  
  
Xander checked his watch. 6:36. Anya would just be winding down for the day. He could see her clearly, inside the Magic Box, watching the people as they strode down the street, hoping they would stop in before heading home.  
  
No point in dwelling on what you can't have. His mind warned him. His heart felt hope, though guarded, that Anya would come around. He chastised himself for staying away from her after their talk in the training room. He should have stayed, and argued against what she'd said. But he really had no defense. He divvied his friends up into two categories: human and non- human. And the non-humans weren't really his friends. They were just acquaintances. People he knew, but... But what? Xander shook his head at the directions his thoughts were taking him. He could debate this with Anya, with Buffy, with Willow, and it all came back to one simple point. Demons didn't have souls, and he did. Therefore, they were different. Fundamentally, basically, different. And unfortunately for him, in Anya's and Spike's cases, they would always be.  
  
"Okay, last time I checked, a locked cabinet meant it was locked. So what's with the hard stare at the explosives' box?" Dewey asked from the doorway. He'd been waiting to "run into" Xander for over fifteen minutes, but he'd hadn't shown, forcing Dewey to come to him, like some john to a hooker.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" Xander asked surprised.  
  
Dewey pushed his baseball cap back off his forehead. "Well, I was feeling kinda bad for what I said earlier." He told him sheepishly. "I should learn to keep my big mouth closed. You know how to handle your girl. I just hate to see a guy get down because of some broad."  
  
Xander laughed, knowing if Anya heard Dewey refer to her as some broad, his intestines would be wrapped around his throat.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Actually, it's good to have someone to talk to. My best friends are living their perfect, little lives. They don't have time to talk to me. Not that I blame them. I haven't exactly wanted to be around them." Xander said, pulling the door to the foreman's shack closed.  
  
"Who wants to be around an angry, depressed man, when your life is all rainbows and puppies?"  
  
For a brief second, Dewey felt sorry for Xander. For what they were going to do to him. But then, the moment passed, and Dewey pushed on. "Dude, after that, I'm definitely taking you for a beer."  
  
Dewey cuffed the younger man. "C'mon. Let me buy you a drink at the Tavern."  
  
Xander glanced at his watch again. 6:45. Okay, one beer, then I need to run. I'm taking your advice. I'm going to see Anya."  
  
"That's great, man. Really, perfect. Well, scout's honor," Dewey pledged, hand raised in the air. "I'll have you out of the bar by 7:30. I wouldn't want you to miss seeing her."  
  
********************  
  
b7:30/b  
  
Dewey watched as Xander hopped in his car. Punching the code into the phone, he waited till he heard the man on the other end answer. "He's on his way."  
  
Mike snapped the phone closed, and turned to Warren. "Okay, you know what to do."  
  
"What if he sees me? He's going to try and stop me."  
  
Mike ground his teeth. "We discussed this. We want him to see you. We want him to know you were the one to send the package. If he doesn't see you, he won't tell the Slayer, and we need her to know."  
  
Warren laughed. "Can't I send her a Hallmark or something? She'll know it's me without me putting my ass on the line."  
  
Mike thought the plan was risky too, but who was he to comment on the logistics of a plan? Shackleford didn't pay him for his opinion. "It'll be more fun for all involved. Now, do I have to persuade you or will you get on with it?"  
  
Mike looked too eager to persuade him. Warren thought correctly. "Fine, I'm going, but if I get caught, you're going down too."  
  
"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots. Big bad Warren, who makes sex robots and can't control his women without magic is threatening me. Okay, wake me when I'm supposed to care. Now, go!" Mike shouted, his hand reaching under his jacket for his gun.  
  
Warren scrambled out of the car, his ego bruised by the taunting. Did he have no secrets? They knew everything about him. Probably knew when he jacked off, and to what. That thought grossed him out, and he hurried to get the box out the back seat before it popped back up.  
  
************************************ Anya watched appreciatively as the UPS man unloaded her shipment. Who would have thought brown could be made into something sexy, but they'd done it. She'd often fantasized about Xander in the brown uniform, but she'd never gotten around to getting him one. Now, she had Giles, and the man did wonders for tweed.  
  
The driver stood up, smiling at the blonde store manager. He'd noticed her checking his ass out before, but hadn't asked her out. He'd heard about the wedding disaster, and shook his head at the stupidity of her fiancée. He could ask her out. There didn't seem to be anyone in the picture, but he knew that situation would stay that way for long.  
  
He handed the sign-in board to her for her signature.  
  
"Thanks, Joey. I guess I'll see you in a few days." Anya told him cheerfully.  
  
"Maybe sooner." He replied. At Anya's quizzical look, he blushed. Best to just spit it out, then scram. If she says no, no harm no foul.  
  
Before he had a chance to embarrass himself, the phone rang. "See you later, Joey." Anya called back, rushing over to the counter to catch the phone. Her back was to him, but he could hear the change in her voice, and knew he'd missed his chance again.  
  
"Bye, Anya." He said, walking out the door. She threw her hand up as he left. The door opened as he was leaving, and a young man walked briskly past him. Joey thought he looked familiar, but couldn't place his face. He shrugged and made his way down the street to get a smoothie.  
  
"I'm fine. It's been a slow day, thankfully. Well, unfortunately because we haven't made much money, but good in the sense, that I was able to clear the selves for the shipment."  
  
Giles smiled into the phone. Everyday, he grew more in love with her. She made his day brighter, happier. "Well, I'll be leaving here shortly. We can do one of two things. Go home, eat, make love. Or stay at the shop and do the shipment."  
  
Anya's giggle could be heard in the dining room, where four people were trying their darndest not to laugh out loud at the oohing and ahhing coming from Giles.  
  
"A choice between sex and the store? Hmm. Well, if there was money involved, I'd say stay at the store, but orgasms are involved, so I say let's go home."  
  
"Perfect logic, my dear. Oh, did the Thessalonian Srhcrak come in?" It was essential to the spell Willow wished to perform, and if it didn't arrive, then they'd be delayed another day.  
  
"Yes, it's in the office. Hold on." Anya placed the phone on the counter, and hurried into her office. It was the first item, she'd asked Joey to search for, and like a dear, he'd found it for her.  
  
She picked the phone up in the office, perching one toned leg on it. "I've got it. Shall I tell you what I'd like to eat tonight? Just in case, you don't have it, and need to pick it up."  
  
Giles hunched over the phone, trying to blot out the sounds of dinner being prepared. "By all means, tell me. I wouldn't want you to go hungry."  
  
"Oh, I won't."  
  
**************************  
  
Silly girl. So busy chatting away with lover boy to realize I was in the shop. I could have snapped her neck or shot her in the back ala Buffy, and she wouldn't have known what hit her. Warren stood just outside of Anya's view and watched her chatting away on the phone. He scanned the street, and saw Xander pull up to the curb.  
  
"Perfect timing." He needed to be patient. Had to let Xander see him before he ran. He was so busy watching Xander, he missed seeing Anya go into the office.  
  
Mike sat in the car down the street, his eyes trained on the two brown- haired men. "Wait, you dunce. Let him get closer. Wait."  
  
Xander rehearsed in his head what he wanted to say to Anya. He had to keep repeating or he'd forget, and they'd end up in another fight.  
  
"Anya, I want to understand what you're saying. I know it's the truth." He stopped dead in his tracks, as he saw someone peering into the store. It couldn't be. He thought surprised. Oh, my god, it is.  
  
"Warren!" He shouted, breaking out into a run.  
  
"Wait. Wait. Now."  
  
Almost as if he could hear Mike in his mind, Warren pressed the remote, and the Magic Shop blew. ************************************  
  
"What was that noise? Anya?" Giles repeated, nearly frantic. "Anya?"  
  
Willow and Tara ran to the phone, while Dawn pulled Buffy up and out of the chair. "What is it, Giles?" Spike asked, noting the ashen tone of Giles' face.  
  
"I. I don't know. One minute Anya was talking, then there was a loud noise, and nothing." He reset the phone, and dialed the Magic Box again. The line was busy. That bad feeling he'd had earlier returned.  
  
"Try her cell phone. Maybe, there was an accident, and it knocked the phone lines down." Tara suggested, helpfully.  
  
"Of course." Giles said, but his fingers couldn't seem to punch the numbers in correctly. Dawn took the phone out of his hand, and dialed Anya's cell. It rang and rang till her voice mail picked up. She didn't leave a message, dreading what she was thinking. Anya was alone. The perfect target.  
  
"We'll head down there, Rupert." Spike told him. "Red, Glinda, will you stay here with Dawn and Buffy? Keep trying to get Anya on the phone. Call us in the car if you do."  
  
Buffy was trembling at his side. She knew what he was thinking, what everyone was thinking, and it wasn't good.  
  
"Be careful." She told him, fisting his t-shirt in her tiny hand.  
  
"I will. Don't open the door for anyone. We'll call when we know something."  
  
"Spike, I'm going to call Xander. He's closer to the shop." Willow said, taking the phone from Dawn.  
  
"Bit, make sure your big sis doesn't worry too much. Take her mind off this, until we know something for sure." He told her as he headed out the door.  
  
"I will. Just hurry, Spike. I've got a bad feeling." ***************************************  
  
Shackleford and Travers watched the smoke billowing out of the front window of what used to be the Magic Box. The once serene night, now was tarnished by the black, acrid smoke and the flames. Glass littered the street, and there were scores of injured people. They'd saw Warren, who'd been knocked into the street by the blast. In the confusion and chaos that followed, Mike had shoved the dazed, young man into the back of the car, and sped off.  
  
Now, there were dozens of police and several fire engines on the scene. Travers watched impassively as the victims of his terror attack were loaded into ambulances. Shackleford scanned the street looking for any sign of their patsy, and finally spotted him, sitting against a light pole, his head bloodied. He was alive, but apparently unaware of where he was, and what had happened to him.  
  
"A bit more than I was looking for, but Mr. Harris seems to have survive. Unfortunately, it looks as if his former fiancée didn't. Pity that. This will be the second lover Rupert's lost." Travers was famished, and they'd delayed dinner until after the blast. Now, he rang Mr. Smythe-Bailey to order his dinner. Yes, he was quite famished. Nothing like destroying those that defied him and the Council to increase his appetite. **************************************  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, Rupert." Spike offered gamely as they raced through the streets toward downtown.  
  
"Please, Spike. Not now. I know you mean well, but." Giles couldn't finish. Something was horribly wrong. Willow hadn't called, meaning she hadn't heard from Anya or Xander for that matter.  
  
Spike took his glance off the road to check on the man sitting next to him. He remembered that look. It was the one he had on his face as he gazed down at Buffy's broken and lifeless body.  
  
"Look, mate. Demon girl is strong. Whatever has happened, she'll pull through. You think she'll check out on you? No way. She's too happy, and when she is happy, she fights for that happiness. You wouldn't let me give up on Buffy when she was shot. I'll be damned if I'm going to let you give up on Anyanka."  
  
Spike's words rang hollow as they saw the fire engines and police converged near the Magic Box.  
  
"Oh, dear god, Anya." Giles shouted, throwing the door opened before Spike had put the car into park. They stood shocked at the carnage before them. The front of the store was destroyed. Spike could see clear into the back.  
  
Spike and Giles ran towards the store. Both men shouting Anya's name. The police grabbed them, pushing them back from the scene. Spike growled, but could do no more, unless he wanted a serious migraine. He saw Giles wasn't getting much further with the police that held him. Spike's eyes roamed over the victims laid out, checking for the petite blonde. He saw Xander, resting against the lamppost, and shook Giles.  
  
"Look, there's Xander. Maybe, Anya's with him. Why don't you go and check?" Giles pointed to Xander and told the policeman, he knew him. They allowed him to go to Xander.  
  
Spike backed up, then sped with vampiric speed around to the back of the store. It was relatively intact, the blast having destroyed the front part of the store. He could hear the fireman out front, but he tuned them out, closing his eyes to listen for Anya's heart beat. He smelled blood, but that could have been anyone. His eyes opened as he heard a faint thumping coming from the partially collapsed area that had once been the office.  
  
The wall had crumbled, and he was able to hop up on the debris, and climb inside the room. The instability of the room, probably was the reason, the firemen had ventured in here. She was here. He could smell her blood more strongly now. He could also detect her heartbeat, though it was slowing. The thought that his friend could die under a mass of rubble spurred Spike into action. He hefted a beam, and pushed it up and out of the way. He saw an expanse of skin under the desk, and concentrated his efforts on moving the broken pieces as quickly, and as carefully as possible.  
  
"Hey, how did you get in here?!" A disembodied voice yelled at him. "Get out of there before you get yourself killed."  
  
"There's someone trapped in here. I'm not leaving till I get her out. " Spike yelled back.  
  
"Anya, can you hear me? I'm coming. You hold on. Giles is right outside, and he can't wait to see your pretty face, so you hold on." Spike managed to push the desk off back, and there she was. He winced as he took in the numerous cuts. Her breath was getting shallower. He needed to hurry.  
  
"We're coming out. She needs oxygen."  
  
The firemen were waiting when his blonde head popped up through the opening created by the blast. They had a portable stretcher waiting, and helped as he laid the unconscious Anya on it. Once they were clear, he jumped out of the room, and landed right where the research table used to be. If they notice his strength and lack of breathing, they ignored it, in favor of concentrating on Anya.  
  
*********************************  
  
The gang looked up as Xander was escorted from the examining room. He had a large bandage on his head, and his arm was wrapped in gauze. Buffy felt her eyes moisten with tears. Even though, she knew in her gut that Xander would betray her, she was still happy to see he wasn't hurt badly. Who knew what this near-tragedy would change in Xander's life? Maybe, this would be the impetus to end this in-fighting, and bring the team completely back together.  
  
"Xander, how are you?" Willow asked, her hands flitting about Xander's chest, trying to decide where to rest them.  
  
"I'm fine. Groggy. How's Anya?" He asked, looking at each of his friends in turn.  
  
Willow sat next to him, pulling his unbound hand into her lap. "They say she has internal injuries. She was in the office, so the blast didn't hit her directly. It was powerful enough, though, to throw her around. She has a head injury as well, but they aren't as concerned with that as they are the amount of smoke she inhaled."  
  
"If Spike hadn't found her when he did...." Tara stated, her eyes falling on the blonde vampire. Dawn and Buffy hugged him tightly. When they'd seen him exit the building on the TV, Buffy nearly fainted. He could have been trapped inside. He could have died along with Anya. But he hadn't, and she felt so proud to be his wife, to know this former creature of evil had risked his life for another being.  
  
"Thank you, Spike. Thank you for saving her." Xander said sincerely.  
  
Spike nodded curtly. Giles had embraced him when the ambulance had pulled off. It had shaken Spike to the core to realize the Watcher, the man he'd thought so strong and stoic, was crying tears of relief and happiness.  
  
"Maybe, you should take Xander home, and let him rest." Giles said, pushing off the wall. "There's nothing any of you can do here. I'll call as soon as I know something."  
  
Xander stood, the sudden movement causing him to sway. Willow and Tara grabbed him to steady and support him. "I'm not leaving till I know she's alright. If she wakes up, I want her to know I stayed."  
  
"Xander, you were injured too. You can't help Anya, right now." Willow told him firmly. "We can come back in the morning, once she's settled in her room. I promise, but right now, you need to get to a bed, and rest."  
  
Buffy touched his arm, drawing his attention to her. "Listen to Willow. You have to heal too." She said, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry. Anya's going to be fine. You'll see."  
  
"You'll call with news as soon as she comes out." It wasn't a question directed at Giles. It was a statement of fact.  
  
Giles nodded, already turning back to stare out the window.  
  
"Xander, I'm so glad you're okay." Dawn said, wrapping her arms gently around his neck. "You know I love you, right? I may not always say it, but I do."  
  
Xander nodded, the slight motion making his head fell like lead.  
  
"Will, you be careful, okay? Hopefully, Warren's gone back into hiding, and we won't hear from him anytime soon." Buffy cautioned as Tara guided Xander out the room.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about us. Warren would be stupid to mess with me right now. We'll be fine. Call us at our apartment."  
  
"We will." Spike told her, his eyes watching Giles.  
  
Willow stopped as she passed her friend and mentor. "Giles... Anya is strong, and she loves you. She'll fight to get back to you. Don't forget that, okay?" Giles turned to the redhead, and was enveloped in a tight, fierce hug.  
  
"Thank you, Willow. Take care of Xander and yourselves."  
  
***************************  
  
Buffy peered up at Spike, his features relaxed in sleep. She wished she could rest, but she couldn't. The guilt was overwhelming. This was all her fault. Warren was gunning for her. Travers was gunning for her. Anya and Xander wouldn't have been injured if not for her. Buffy reached across Spike's chest to push Dawn's hair out of her face. What if she'd been there with Anya? A small cry slipped past her lips unbidden, and Buffy looked up alarmed, to find a pair of piercing cerulean eyes staring at her. She shook her head, burying it in the crook of Spike's neck. She felt his cool lips against her skin, and took comfort in it.  
  
"It's not your fault, Buffy. It's not." He whispered, knowing her thoughts. "Place the blame where it belongs with that psycho Warren and that wanker Travers. Don't take this on yourself, Luv."  
  
"I feel responsible. Warren wouldn't have targeted them if it were not for me being their friend." Buffy sucked his lips, trying to keep from crying.  
  
"All of them chose to be your friend. Chose to remain with you, even after finding out who and what you are. It was their choice."  
  
Buffy laced her fingers with Spike's. "What about out daughter? She didn't choose us, this life. We brought her into this world. She's defenseless Spike. She's...she's innocent."  
  
"I know. As soon as it's safe, we'll do the ritual."  
  
Buffy sat up, looking straight into Spike's eyes. "I want to do it now. I don't want to wait. Warren's getting bolder and deadlier. It's only a matter of time, till he comes after me. I want to make sure..." She said, caressing Spike's face before leaning forward to press her lips softly to his. "I want to make sure she has every possible chance to live. Just in case, the worst happens."  
  
If Dawn wasn't wrapped like a second skin around his arm, Spike would have hauled his petite, pregnant wife out of bed to have it out with her. As it was, he couldn't move. He couldn't shout. All he could do was grit his teeth, and wish every painful death visited on Warren. "No, it won't happen. Don't even think it. I won't let it happen."  
  
Buffy placed her lips back on his, shushing him. "I don't like thinking like this either, but we have to be realistic. We might not be able to stop Warren from trying to hurt me, and if that happens, I could go into premature labor. I don't want her to die because of that. I want her to have every chance to survive." She continued, though Spike's horror and sadness, were making her regret bringing this subject up.  
  
Spike took a deep, unneeded breath, and let it out. No, she wasn't going to die. No one was taking her or the baby from him. "You want to do the ritual. But if we do it, I don't want to hear anymore about you leaving me. You can't, Buffy. You can't. I couldn't..."  
  
"I'm sorry, baby." Buffy said, trying to meld into Spike's side. "I'm not planning on going anywhere. I promise."  
  
They held each other, neither noticing the tears falling down Dawn's cheek.  
  
********************************** Not again. That single phrase reverberated through Giles' mind as the minutes turned into hours. She'd looked so pale, so small on the stretcher when they brought her out. Her blonde hair was covered in blood and dust. He heard the EMTs say that they were surprised anyone had survived the blast, but they didn't know Anya.  
  
God, he didn't know Anya as well as he wanted to. He wanted time to get to know everything about her. Her history, her past, her plans and desires for the future. He wanted that chance. God, it wasn't fair. She deserved to have a full, happy life. I want to have one with her.  
  
"Mr. Giles?"  
  
Giles scrambled to his feet as the doctor stood beside him, her hands shoved into the pockets of her coat.  
  
"Yes, how is Anya?"  
  
"It was touch and go. She had a ruptured spleen, which we removed, and some lacerations to her liver. You know about the head injury. A hairline fracture of the skull. She was very, very lucky. She will have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. We may have to go back in to check on her liver."  
  
"But she will live?" Giles asked hopefully.  
  
The doctor smiled at him. "Yes, she will. They will be putting her into intensive care. You can see her tomorrow."  
  
Giles shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcomed. Now, go home. We're going to take good care of Anya." She said, smiling again before heading back through the sealed emergency room doors.  
  
******************************  
  
Reginald couldn't believe what had occurred. Travers had let loose a madman on this city, and they were all lucky, they'd not been killed in the blast. This went beyond the edicts of the Council. This wasn't about preserving the balance between good and evil. This was about murder, pure and simple. Warren could have killed hundreds of people, innocents. The very people the Council was formed to protect. Travers had to be stopped, no matter the cost. For it was very likely, Reginald thought, this scene would be repeated once he had the child in his possession.  
  
"Reginald, we will have Mr. Jayme's diary by the end of the day. I need for you to go through it completely to ensure we have missed nothing. We cannot afford to misstep this late in the game. Once we have the child, we can relax a little, but for now, we must be diligent." Travers told him, strolling in from the bedroom. He glanced briefly at the window, but otherwise made no comment on the destruction he'd sanctioned.  
  
"Yes, sir. Are you sure the meeting will still take place today?"  
  
"If I know Ms. Summers, she will want to meet. She believes in her husband. She believes he can protect her and their child. She will do what she feels is right, and everyone else be damned." He said with a smile, remembering the last time he'd been in Sunnydale. Back when the hellbeast, Glorificus wanted the Key, Dawn Summers. "She is nothing if not predictable."  
  
She's scared for her child, you pompous ass. Reginald had to resist the urge to shove the butter knife through the neck folds of the man seated at the table. Had the power corrupted him? Or was he always this cold and callous? "I will be ready to do whatever is necessary, sir."  
  
"You're a good man, Reginald. A good man, indeed." *********************************************  
  
Xander's eyes opened, the smell of the fresh-brewed coffee penetrating his sleep. He groaned as he felt his body protest his desire to actually move, but he gritted his teeth to the pain, and stumbled to the bathroom.  
  
When he emerged, Willow was sitting on the bed. Xander straightened up, and shuffled over to her. He didn't want her to worry about him. If she did, she might not take him to the hospital, and he wanted to be there when Anya woke up. If she woke up at all today.  
  
"Come on, sit down. I've got some coffee and there's raisin toast out in the kitchen." Willow rambled off furiously.  
  
"Thanks, Will. I really needed this." He said, sipping the strong black brew. "As soon as I get my clothes on, we'll head back to the hospital.  
  
"Hold on, bud. You can't go in to see Anya with caked on blood and dirty bandages. You gotta clean up first, then we'll go. Giles just called, and she's still unconscious, but the doctor told him they'd induced a coma to give her body a chance to heal. There's no rush to get down there. Tara went ahead. She's going to stay while Giles goes to Buffy's meeting with Travers."  
  
Xander thought his ears might have been damaged in the explosion. "Come again? Buffy is willing meeting with Travers. Why?"  
  
Willow bit her lower lip. "Spike's chip. The plans Travers gave us were legit. They can help us remove the chip without killing Spike. At least, that's what we want him to think."  
  
The anger that usual flared in Xander at the mention of the chip barely flickered. "Well, that's great news for them." He told her sincerely. "Buffy's thrilled, I'm sure."  
  
"She is." Willow stated, peering into Xander's eyes. "You really mean that, don't you?"  
  
"I do. I've been such a fool, Willow. Anya told me as much, but I didn't want to listen to her. Didn't want to believe what she was telling me. I see the truth now, and...." He stammered.  
  
"And what?" Willow pushed him to answer. Talking was good. Not talking was bad.  
  
"The soul doesn't matter. It's the intent. Warren has a soul, and he nearly killed both Buffy and Anya. Travers has a soul, and he's plotting against Buffy and her baby. I just thought there had to be differences, you know. It couldn't be something so simple, but Anya knew. She's smart like that."  
  
Willow slid her arm around his waist, stroking his injured arm softly, healing it through her touch. "Xander..." She debated telling him everything. Right now, he didn't need to know about their plans. There would be time enough for that later. Who knew if there would be a operation now that the...  
  
"Shit! The talisman!" She exclaimed. "It's still in the building. I need that. We have to have it."  
  
"What talisman, Will? What's going on?" Xander asked, concerned by the gleam in Willow's eyes.  
  
"Umm, I need to call Tara. Do you need me to help you into the bathroom?"  
  
"No, I can manage, but you're going to tell me everything, and I want the whole truth." He stated, limping to the bathroom.  
  
********************************  
  
Tara hated to wake Giles, but she wanted him to know someone was there to relieve him, though she doubted he would leave.  
  
"Giles. Giles." She said softly, shaking his arm.  
  
Giles sat up, his eyes wide and his neck aching. "What? Is it Anya?" He asked, his mind sharp and focused on his girlfriend.  
  
"No, she's resting. I haven't been back to see her, but I brought you some coffee." She handed the cup to him, and watched as he took a few sips to clear any lingering cobwebs.  
  
"Thank you." He breathed, laying his head back against the wall. "What time is it?"  
  
"A little after 9. You stayed here all night." She told him.  
  
"Yes." He answered. "They brought Anya out around 1, and put her in intensive care. They said I could see her this morning. I need to see her." He said, rubbing his face with his free hand.  
  
"I said a prayer for her, and I've got some herbs to do a healing spell. It's the same one we used on Buffy, so it should help to speed up her recovery." Tara told him, wanting to give him some hope.  
  
"Buffy? Oh, dear lord, she has that meeting today with Travers." Tara placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"I talked to Spike this morning. They are going to go ahead with the meeting. Dawn is copying the pages we'll need for the ritual. Willow is going to go over there after she drops Xander off. You can go if you want to, but we have everything under control. All you need to do is be here for Anya."  
  
"Thank you." He replied. They sat in comfortable silence, watching the people in the ICU waiting area, each with a loved one on the other side of the closed doors.  
  
"We will need to get back into the Magic Box to retrieve the package, if it wasn't destroyed in the.um.. in the explosion."  
  
"Willow and Xander are going by there before they come. Willow's worried the Fire Department will scoop it up and throw it out in the trash. She's going to try and locate it before that happens."  
  
Giles smiled. "We wouldn't want what Anya's had to go through to be all in vain. She's going to be very upset once she wakes up, and hears about the store."  
  
Tara smiled too. "Yes, she will be, but she has insurance, probably more than she needed. The Magic Box will be rebuilt. Things will return to some normalcy around here. Well, at least, until the baby's born, then that's another story."  
  
"Thank you, Tara. I don't think I say that enough." Giles said sincerely. "You keep us all grounded. You don't let us get too out of control or overwhelmed." He said, leaning over to bestow a kiss at her temple.  
  
"Ready to go see, Anya?"  
  
"Do I look presentable?" Giles teased, knowing he looked as bad as he felt.  
  
"If she loves the rugged, English type, then yes, you look presentable."  
  
***********************************  
  
Buffy stood in the shower, letting the water cascade over her body. She was stiff and still tired, but there were things, precautions that needed to be taken care of before Travers arrived. One, she had to get her anger under control. They had a plan, and she had to play her part or their ruse would be discovered. So, no "Beat Down Buffy" today. She had to channel "Scared, Terrified, and Suspicious Buffy", the one who rarely came out unless forced to by her Vampire.  
  
The door opened, shrouding the figure in steam. She knew he was there, had felt him as he came to the door. She closed her eyes, and dunked her head under the stream of hot water, and waited till she heard the shower curtain move, to open them. She smiled a grin of pure lust at the sight of him naked and wet, but she also smiled with the knowledge that he would make her feel better just by being with her, not in a sexual sense, but with his very presence.  
  
"Hogging all the hot water, luv?"  
  
"Yep. I'm a water-hogger, besides being a walking water ball." She joked. Spike moved around her till he blocked the pulsating staccato of the water. She felt instantly cold at the lack of warmth, but he rectified the situation by enveloping her in his arms. His skin was warm and soothing, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling.  
  
"I hate this."  
  
"I know. But at least, in here, your snotty nose won't stain my shirt."  
  
Buffy gasped and smacked him with her hand. "Hey! I thought you loved everything about me." She whined, poking her lip out.  
  
Spike grinned and nipped her lip with his blunt teeth. "I do, but the runny nose is gross, Luv. Doesn't mean I love you any less."  
  
"Tell me this is all going to be alright."  
  
"As much as it's in my power, I can. We will make it through this, and every other thing that life and the Hellmouth throws our way. We're a team, and we're a family. Nothing is stronger than that. Not all the magic in the world, can tear us apart."  
  
Buffy nodded, squeezing the tight muscles along his back. "Nothing." She agreed. "I wish Giles could be here. I'm not scared, but if I had the two of you here, I would feel better. I'd be less likely to plant my fist down Travers' throat."  
  
Spike leaned his head back, rewetting his hair. Buffy looked up at him, her eyes soft with love. "Travers is playing us. The attack on Anya was nothing more than another of his attempts to shake us."  
  
"It worked." Buffy answered.  
  
"Yeah, it did." He said, remembering how still and limp Anya had felt in his arms. "I promise you Warren and Travers will pay for what they've done. They won't get away with this." He assured her, vehemently.  
  
"Yes, they'll pay. I'll make sure they pay. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt."  
  
Spike smoothed her hair back, holding her head in a light grip as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Ready Joan?"  
  
Buffy grinned. "Ready, Randy."  
  
******************************  
  
Xander watched as Willow cut the crime scene tape and opened the back door of the store. They could smell the burnt, acrid wood as they came through the training room. The destruction of the store was hard to take. The place was their second home, and an act of violence had been committed against it.  
  
They peered out the open door, and saw two policemen standing outside, protecting the place against looters.  
  
"The locator spell should direct me to it. We just have to hope it was damaged too much." Willow whispered as she snuck out of the room. Xander was going to stand watch and alert her if anyone came inside.  
  
Seeing the damage wrought by Warren's bomb brought home the very real possibility that Anya could have died in the blast. Only Giles' phone call had saved her. Last night, he hadn't been able to thank the Watcher and Spike for saving her, but he would once he got to the hospital. For all the hurt and pain they'd put each other through, Xander still loved Anya.  
  
Xander saw Willow's head pop up to see if the policemen were watching, as she climbed up on the counter and crawled in to the demolished office, going in the same way Spike had done yesterday.  
  
"Come on, where are you?" She groused, knowing the package was near by, but unable to put her hands on it. Her eyes widened when she saw the rubble move as she neared it. Getting down on her knees, she moved the broken wood and plaster aside. She mused on the ironic nature of what she was doing. She was literally playing Jenga, and one wrong move, one wrong slat moved, and the whole thing would come tumbling down on her.  
  
The box was within her fingertips, and she stretched as far as she could. Using a bit of telekinesis, she eased it out till she was able to grasp it, and pull it free from the debris. Sitting back on her haunches, she ripped the box open. She rolled her eyes heavenward in thanks to the goddess. The talisman inside was intact, if not for the rather large dent on the side. That wouldn't stop it from being useful. At least something was going right for them.  
  
Xander breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Willow's red hair as she checked to see if the coast was clear before stepping gingerly out of the makeshift opening for the office, and onto the counter. She dropped to the floor, scurrying behind the counter as she landed on some broken glass. One of the policemen peered inside, but was distracted by the timely honking of a motorist. Willow rushed across the opening, and flew into the room. She stood for several minutes bent over, trying to catch her breath, not only from the superhuman run, but also from the excitement.  
  
"I got it. Let's head to the hospital." She said, proudly displaying her prize.  
  
**********************************  
  
Giles reached out a shaky hand, and brushed Anya's hair back off her face. She liked for him to play with her hair when they were in bed, but now, she showed no sign of even being aware he was there. Tara had opted to stay outside, and wait for Willow to arrive, leaving the two lovers alone.  
  
"You have a flair for the dramatic, Anyanka." He said, smiling as her full name rolled off his tongue. "Even with all of this surrounding you, you are still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. The thing is, my dear, I need for you to open your eyes. I need you to wake up so I can tell you how much I love you."  
  
A nurse came in, smiling sympathetically at Giles. "She can hear you, you know. Keep talking to her. Your voice will guide her back to you." She said, making a note on her chart.  
  
"Thank you. Excuse me?" He said before she exited. "Do you know when they will allow her to wake?"  
  
"Soon. Are you her husband?"  
  
Giles grinned. Well, at least, they didn't say I was your father. "No, her boyfriend." There he'd said it out loud, and it didn't feel as high schoolish as he felt.  
  
"The doctors have decreased the medicine that keeps her asleep. She should be coming out of it soon." With that, the nurse left.  
  
"Here that, Anya. You don't have an excuse to stay asleep. I'm going to have to leave, but I'll be back as soon as I'm finished with my business. I'll be back before you open those beautiful eyes." He raised her hand to his lips, and pressed them lovingly to her skin.  
  
"I love you Anyanka. I love you."  
  
Giles pulled himself away from her side, reluctantly. He wanted to be selfish. He didn't want to allow Xander or anyone else to be by her side, but he knew they loved her as well. And he had business to take care of. Quentin would pay. With everything within his power, Quentin and Warren would pay for harming Anya, for threatening Buffy. He would see to it. They'd never met Ripper, but they would, and god help them when they did.  
  
******************************** Dawn thought it resembled a Mexican standoff. Buffy and Spike on one side of the living room. Quentin Travers on the other. They stared at each other with occasional glances at the journal lying on the coffee table between them. Buffy didn't want her anywhere near the head of the Watcher's Council, so she was forced to be sneaky, and sit on the stairs just out of Buffy's line of sight. Of course, Spike saw her, and waved her back, but he otherwise let her be.  
  
"Ms. Summers, I was sorry to hear about Rupert's business and his young lady friend." Travers said, pulling his watch fob out of the little pocket.  
  
Count to ten. Breathe in. Breathe out. Remember this is all a game until tonight and Monday. "Yes, we are all sorry about what happened. Warren is a madman. Very unpredictable. One would be either insane or pompous to think they could control him." She said, grinning tightly.  
  
"Well, I'm sure the police will have him in custody as soon as possible. I know you'll feel safer once your husband's chip is removed. He'll be able to fight off any and all attackers."  
  
"We'll feel safer when all threats to Buffy have been eliminated." Dawn snickered at the icy tone of Spike's threat. It was plain to see that he was putting Travers on notice.  
  
Travers smiled, and Buffy wanted to rip his lips off. "Mr. Spike, was that threat directed at me. For I assure you, I wish no harm to come to your wife or your child." Travers' gaze studied Buffy's stomach, causing Bitty to move and shift as she tried to avoid his stare. Spike rubbed the moving bundle within, and Buffy's breath came out in a rush.  
  
"Let's get on with this. We need to get down to the hospital." Buffy said sharply. "You want the book. We need the things on this list. Can you get them for us?" She asked, pushing the pad across the table to him.  
  
Travers removed his reading glasses from his inside pocket and read the list. He looked up once at Buffy and Spike before ripping the page off, and stuffing it in his pocket.  
  
"I can have these things to you within a few days. You weren't planning on doing the procedure anytime soon I hope."  
  
"No," Buffy answered gravely. Here comes the money shot. She thought. "We want to do it as soon as possible, especially with Warren running around town, gunning for me and my friends."  
  
Travers scooted forward, his eyes boring into Buffy's. "I need one more thing. I don't think it an unreasonable request."  
  
"You've already asked for the book. There it is." Spike told him heatedly. "Take it and go."  
  
Travers stood, his eyes never leaving Buffy's. "If we allow your husband to come off his leash, I need something as valuable to take his place. I am," he emphasized, "taking a great risk for something I was sworn to kill on sight."  
  
"Lay a finger on him, and you'll be eating through a straw."  
  
Travers raised his hands in submission. "No harm will come to your husband. You have my promise. I want access to the child. She's a miracle by all standards. She needs to be nurtured in her calling, something I don't think you'll be able to do."  
  
"Leave, Quentin. Take the book and leave." Giles said calmly from the opened door. "Now, before I forget you're my boss, and throw you down the steps head first."  
  
Dawn stood in awe, staring at a Giles she'd never seen before. She could feel the power and barely contained anger coming off him in waves. This was the Ripper. The person she'd heard Spike and Buffy joke about. This was the person who had slain Ben without a moment's pause, to protect Buffy and her from Glory.  
  
Travers looked from Giles to Buffy to Spike, sensing he'd worn out his welcome. "Think about what I've said. It really would be for the best."  
  
"Get out!" Giles repeated, holding the door opened.  
  
"I will call you when the items you requested have arrived. Good day." Travers picked up the book, his eyes gleaming with unconcealed glee.  
  
Giles watched him walk out the door before slamming it shut. Buffy walked over to him, her arms ope for an embrace.  
  
"How's Anya?" Buffy said, guiding him to the sofa. Dawn came down from her not-so-secretive hiding place, and wrapped her arm around Spike's waist.  
  
"She's still unconscious. I left Willow, Tara, and Xander there." He said, almost breathlessly. "I wanted to come and confront him. For purely selfish reasons, Buffy. I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy smiled, understandingly, and took his hand in hers. "No need to apologize, Giles. We are all about being selfish these days."  
  
Spike looked pointedly at Dawn, jerking his head in the direction of the kitchen. She oohed and inched her way out of the room to give Buffy and Giles time to talk. The father and daughter never noticed their absence.  
  
"How are you, Buffy?"  
  
"Scared, tired, irritable. You name it. I'm feeling it. But I'm okay. Spike takes good care of me, of the three of us." She said, patting her stomach. "What about you? What do you need from me?"  
  
Giles leaned back into the couch, tears forming in his eyes. "I need for you to be safe, for Travers and Warren to drop off the face of the earth."  
  
Buffy wiped at the tears in her eyes. "See, we have the same agenda. Giles, we'll understand if you don't want to do the surgery on Monday. You need to be with Anya, and she's going to need you in the coming weeks."  
  
Giles sat up, smiling at the thoughtful gesture. "No, Buffy. Thank you for the offer, but no. I want to do it. Anya wants me to do this. She believes in the two of you, your love. She will need me as she recovers, and I would feel better knowing Spike was able to fight Travers' people and Warren if I'm not around. So, please don't worry."  
  
The relief was evident on Buffy's face. She hadn't wanted to consider waiting any longer. "We're going to do the ritual for Bitty tonight. I don't want to wait. I can't risk her being unprotected should something happen to me."  
  
Giles thought about it, and it made sense. "Do you need my assistance?"  
  
"No. We have Jayme's instructions, and not too surprisingly, Spike can read Latin." She learned something new about him everyday.  
  
"Alright." He chuckled, the first smile he'd had since yesterday. "I'll come over to see how you're doing after visiting hours."  
  
"Speaking of, let's retrieve those two from the kitchen, and head on down there." Buffy suggested, pushing off the sofa to stand.  
  
************************  
  
"You can stay ten minutes. She needs her rest." The nurse told him as he walked into Anya's room. His eyes teared up at the sight of his former lover, bandaged and bruised, with IVs running from her arms to the machines at her bedside. Gone was the exuberant and vivacious woman he loved. She looked so fragile, so helpless.  
  
He pulled the chair up close to the bed, shifting his injured arm to the side, so he could hold her hand. He caressed it, cautious of the needles stuck in the veins.  
  
"Hey, Anya. It's me, Xander." He said almost shyly. "I know you weren't expecting me to be here, but I am. I'm not leaving you again. I made the mistake of leaving you before, of hurting you, but that's all in the past."  
  
He hoped she could hear him. He needed her to know what he'd taken for granted.  
  
"You were right about everything, but you already knew that. It's just hard to forget about the past, isn't it? I was coming to talk to you, and I saw Warren, looking at you. If I'd known what he had planned, I would done things differently. What do they say? Hindsight is 20/20. So you see, Anya, I need for you to wake up, so you can tell me how wrong I've been. I need you to tell me how to fix things so we can talk and be friends again. I need to see you laugh again, Anya."  
  
Xander laid his forehead on their clasped hands and prayed for the first time in years.  
  
Anya struggled to open her eyes. She heard a voice, a male voice. In her drug-adled mind, that voice, any male voice had to be her snookums, her Giles. He would tell her what was wrong, why she felt so heavy.  
  
"R..Ru.." She tried to say, her mouth unable to voice the words due to the tube down her throat. She began to panic, thrashing in the bed, straining against her restraints.  
  
Xander sat up, startled by the sudden movement and called for help. The nurses shooed him out of the room, closing the curtain. He strained to hear what was being said. Strained to see through the small gap.  
  
"Okay, sweetie, open your eyes. Hi, I'm Rachel. I'm a nurse at the hospital." She smiled down at Anya. "We're going to take the tube out of your mouth, but we need you to be still okay. Everything is okay. You're safe."  
  
Anya nodded dreamily, her head still swimming.  
  
"On three, I want you to take a deep breath. One. Two. Three." The nurse pulled the final inches of the tube out in concert with Anya's deep breath. She coughed and her eyes watered from the pain in her dry throat.  
  
"I'm going to let you have a sip of water. Don't try to drink any more than that. We've gotta make sure everything is okay."  
  
Anya took a sip, swishing the liquid around in her mouth, and swallowed. "Rupert?" She asked when Rachel turned back to her.  
  
"Is that your boyfriend? The man that was just here?"  
  
Anya nodded yes, erroneously assuming they were talking about the same person. "I'll get him, you relax."  
  
"She's calling for you. Your girlfriend was very lucky, Rupert."  
  
Xander looked at her, dumbfounded. "Oh, I'm not Rupert. That's her business partner. He's a friend."  
  
Rachel blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. My mistake." She looked back at Anya, who was asleep again. "She's asleep, and her doctor just walked in. You'll have to come back." She said ushering him out of the room.  
  
Xander walked the corridor in a daze. It was crazy what he was thinking. Probably just a misunderstanding since Giles stayed all night at the hospital. Anya doesn't have any kin, no friends other than us. He stayed, and they got the wrong impression. That was all that was.  
  
Giles stood up, moving faster than Xander had ever seen him unless they were in a fight.  
  
"How is she? Is she awake?" He demanded.  
  
Xander took a step back. "She woke up for a few minutes. Long enough for them to remove the tube down her throat. She asked for you, Giles, but I was there." He said, taking a long, hard look at the man in front of him.  
  
Giles met his stare head on. There was no flinching or guilty glances to the side. Giles looked him in the eye. Xander knew about denial. Knew he had a tendency to dismiss what he'd seen with his own two eyes. He'd been guilty of that with Spike and Buffy. Was this the same situation? Was he the last to know? Xander slowly scanned the faces of his friends, looking for proof to what he was thinking.  
  
"I wonder if her doctor has seen her?" Dawn asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"He was just getting there when I left." Xander replied.  
  
"I guess we wait, then." Tara said  
  
"Yeah, there's nothing we can do until he checks her out and they allow us to go back." Dawn's stomach grumbled loudly. Spike snickered.  
  
"What? I was a tad bit busy this morning with the running around at the library and all. I didn't get a chance to eat." Dawn defended.  
  
"Why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get some lunch?" Giles suggested. "I could use a bite myself. We can also use the time to discuss Monday's operation."  
  
******************************  
  
It often amazed Spike that these people were the ones to defeat him time and time again, but sitting with them, huddled together in the cafeteria of a hospital discussing strategy, he was once again reminded why he'd never succeeded.  
  
"So the talisman will allow you to enter Spike's brain, and remove the chip, but only after you've clipped the wires attached to the pain center. Okay, confused, and really icked at the moment, Will." Buffy grimaced, pushing away the chocolate pudding she was eating.  
  
"The talisman can open a portal, similar to the one I used to enter your subconscious, only this one will allow me to reach inside Spike's brain and pull out..."  
  
"His last shred of common sense." Xander grumbled.  
  
"Well, at least, I have some, Harris." Spike quipped back.  
  
The insulting between Spike and Xander was oddly comforting. A return to the way things used to be before they got shot to hell.  
  
"Guys.can we get back on topic." Buffy felt obligated to say.  
  
"Sorry, Will."  
  
"Sorry, Red."  
  
Willow gave both men a glare that meant any further interruptions would lead to injuries on their parts. "Okay, as I was saying. The talisman grants the wearer the power to transcend different physical states. If I wanted to, I could walk through walls or through a bank vault. Anything. It allows you to do that, but it takes a lot of energy, which is why it isn't used very often."  
  
"Cool." Dawn added. It was cool, Buffy thought, but she could do the same thing with a demon's chest.  
  
"That's it in a nutshell. We'll set up a room in the mansion for the first part of the surgery. Then, we'll strap Spike down, and use the talisman for the last bit. After Spike wakes up, we'll come back to the house so he can rest." Willow purposely left out any mention of the demon, knowing the fragile peace that surrounded the table would be shattered in an instant.  
  
Xander waited, wondering how long they were going to ignore the one thing they needed to discuss. "Is no one going to say it?"  
  
Spike and Buffy wore matching looks of annoyance. Willow slumped her shoulders in defeat. Giles looked off to the side, obviously not concerned about what was going on. Tara and Dawn were staring down at their plates, hoping the subject would be dropped.  
  
"Look, Harris, we know how you feel about the chip and the demon. I'm not going to sit here and rehash it with you. We want you to stay with Buffy, Tara and Dawn at the house. Me, Willow, and Giles will go to the mansion. If something happens, you'll be able to protect them from me."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, but said nothing. No point in jumping in, and really, she didn't have the strength to hold back and spare his feelings.  
  
Xander seemed to accept that. "Fine. I'll stay at the house. But you're already invited in, so we'll need something else for protection, not only from you, but from any outsiders."  
  
"I.I can do a protection spell. I can make it so no one, except us, can get in." Tara offered, her eyes showing her displeasure at creating something to keep Spike out of his own home.  
  
Spike reached across and patted Tara on the arm. "It's okay, luv. We do what we have to do to protect the ones we love."  
  
"I'm going to head on up. See if Anya's awake." Giles said, pushing away from the table, and hurrying to the elevators.  
  
"I didn't realize he and Anya had gotten so close." Xander said, gauging the reactions of the people seated.  
  
"Xander." Willow started. "Things have changed. They are closer, friendlier."  
  
Xander scoffed. "So what are you saying? They're dating now."  
  
Willow tried to reach out for him, but he jerked away from her. "No. She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't. not with Giles."  
  
"Xander, they weren't trying to hurt you." Buffy offered lamely. It sounded like an excuse, and it was. But she knew Giles and Anya didn't set out to deliberately screw Xander over. Your heart loved who it loved.  
  
"I don't believe this. And you knew." He accused, standing up. He looked at them, his family. They were supposed to look out for him, care for him. Not lie and keep secrets behind his back.  
  
"You let me walk around here trying to get her back, and you knew she was with Giles. How could you do that?" He spat.  
  
"Xander, it wasn't done to hurt you." Buffy tried to say, but he cut her off with a look of pure venom.  
  
"As long as you were happy, nothing else mattered, right Buff? As long as you have Spike, my feelings don't concern you."  
  
"Hey, lay off." Spike warned. "It wasn't our secret to tell. It still isn't. If you want to know what happened, you'll have to talk to them, but lay off the rest of us."  
  
"I bet you got a nice giggle off of me. Stupid, dumb Xander. Can't see what's right in front of his face."  
  
Xander backed up till he bumped into another table. "You're supposed to be my friends. I guess friendship doesn't count for much these days."  
  
*****************************  
  
Xander heard Willow calling him, but he didn't stop. He raced through the closing doors of the elevator, and punched the floor for the ICU. On the ride up, he tried to convince himself that this thing with Giles was meaningless. That it couldn't touch what he and Anya had shared for 3 years. He stepped off the elevator, searching for Giles.  
  
What are you going to say? What can you say? What right do you have to say anything?  
  
Xander shook his head till he saw stars. The attendant at the front desk was gone, so he slipped inside the ICU unhampered. He walked slowly to Anya's cubicle, hoping against hope that he would be proven wrong or that this was all a bad dream.  
  
******************************  
  
"Ms. Jenkins is doing terrific for 15 hours post-op. We've detected no further bleeding, meaning we were able to close all the lacerations to her liver and spleen. She's breathing on her own, which is a bonus. We will probably move her down to a private room later today or tomorrow." Giles shook the hand of the surgeon from the previous night, and slipped quietly into Anya's room.  
  
He stood at her bedside watching as she breathed, grateful for the opportunity to see it again. She must have sensed his presence because her eyes opened, focusing immediately on him. She smiled tiredly, and reached out for him.  
  
"Rupert." She said with breathlessly, and Giles felt his heart speed up. Never had his name sounded so lovely.  
  
"Anya," He said, grabbing hold of her hand, kissing it, squeezing it tightly. "I'm so glad to see you."  
  
"I'm glad to see you too. That bad man blew up our store." She pouted.  
  
"He did, but I don't care as long as you're okay." Giles told her, holding her hand to his chest. "I thought I'd lost you."  
  
Anya smiled, wincing a little. "I've survived tougher guys than Warren. I'm sorry I worried you. You look like hell."  
  
Giles snickered with glee. "Well, I find it hard to sleep and eat with you in here."  
  
"Well, you need your rest. I won't be in here for long, and you'll need to give me many orgasms and pamper me silly once I get home."  
  
"You have my word on it, my dear."  
  
"I love you, Rupert Giles."  
  
"I love you, too, Anya. I really do."  
  
Xander felt the bile rise up from his stomach, choking him. Oh, god, it was true. They'd lied to him. All of them had lied to him. Played him for the fool, once again. Even Willow, his friend, his almost sister, she'd known and hadn't told him. In the end, you can't trust anyone but yourself. They all betray you, no matter what. 


	26. Long Kiss Goodnight

I'm falling again. Buffy thought fleetingly.  
  
She remembered very little of what happened to her after jumping from the tower. She hit the energy cloud and every pore and cell in her body seemed was opened. It was as if someone had placed tiny patches of energy along her skin and shocked her till all that was left was a beautiful numbness, then darkness.  
  
I'd never felt more alive. She thought. That's what this is. A rebirth. An awakening for my child, for me.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and embraced the darkness.  
  
I"Hello, Mommy."  
  
Buffy opened her eyes slowly, shielding her eyes against the bright light she knew was on the other side. She heard the childish giggle and smiled. One eye opened cautiously, then the next. Wherever she was, it wasn't Sunnydale nor her bedroom.  
  
"Where are you, Bitty?"  
  
Buffy felt the tiny presence touch her arm. "I'm here, Mommy." A little girl with sandy blonde hair appeared in front of her.  
  
Buffy knelt down till they were at eye-level. She reached out to tuck a curl behind her ear. Blue eyes peered at her, trying to read her. "So like your father." Buffy commented.  
  
"Daddy's scared, Mommy. He doesn't know."  
  
"What doesn't he know, luv?" Buffy said, scooping the child up into her arms. She buried her nose in her hair, breathing in her innocence.  
  
"That we're okay, Mommy. He's scared." Bitty said, clinging tightly to Buffy. "I don't want Daddy to be scared."  
  
Buffy leaned back, stroking her hand across Bitty's face, pushing her unruly curls aside. "I'll take care of Daddy. Don't you worry."  
  
Bitty's nose, so like her mother's, crinkled when she laughed. "My Mommy can do anything." She announced, sticking her thumb in her mouth.  
  
Buffy knew she was being selfish by lingering in this alternative universe, but she didn't want to let Bitty go just yet. So, she hummed a little tune to her, rocking the child gently in her arms.  
  
"It's almost over Mommy. You'll have to leave soon." Bitty told her, reaching up and pressing her lips to Buffy's cheek.  
  
"Don't cry when I go, Mommy. We'll be together again soon."  
  
Buffy smiled at the wisdom tumbling from the ageless body of her daughter. "I won't. I promise. And we will be together soon, Bitty. Just a few more months, and you and me and Daddy and Auntie Dawn will be together forever."  
  
"I love you, Mommy. I love Daddy and Auntie Dawn too." Buffy reluctantly allowed Bitty to get down out of her arms. The little girl turned and walked away, looking over her shoulder and waving goodbye./I  
  
A blinding, red-hot light flared up, causing Buffy to gasp and fall to her knees. The darkness consumed her once again.  
  
Her body was a raging inferno. An inferno that was ready to consume her in flames. The epicenter of the fire was in her belly, where her child lay. Surges like sharp, pinpricks of heat shot out, causing her to double over in pain. But cool arms held her close, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. She heard the fear in his voice, though, he tried hard to mask it. She wanted to tell him she was all right, that their child was all right, but words escaped her. Only the intensity of this heat spreading through and around her, heard her call.  
  
Every fear he'd had about losing the baby visited Spike as he held Buffy's withering body in his arms. She was feverish and babbling, but he couldn't make out what she was telling him. He didn't even know if she knew he was there.  
  
The ritual was easy, almost simplistic, but the tide had changed as soon as Buffy drank the chalice filled with Dawn's blood. Almost immediately, a sarcastic comment came to her lips about vampires not having taste buds when she grabbed his arms tight enough to fracture the bone, and collapsed to the floor. They managed to get her up on the bed before she started having seizures. Now, Buffy simply moaned and clutched at her stomach. He felt the tears in his eyes, but didn't dare remove his arms from around her. Had they made the wrong decision? Could he lose both his girls? The thought of not waking up to Buffy each morning of his unlife already pained him, but for her to be taken from his so soon. No, he wouldn't think like that. Buffy was strong. Bitty was her parents' child. They would be fine.  
  
Spike jumped as Dawn placed her hand on his shoulder. "Here, I brought the ice pack. I remembered you saying she loved that. Guess I'll have to wait to hear the story of how you made that discovery." She stated, reaching out and pushing back the wet tendrils of hair that clung to Buffy's forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think big Sis would appreciate me corrupting you even more than I already have."  
  
Dawn grinned in agreement. She sobered as a groan slipped past Buffy's clenched teeth. "Is she going to be all right, Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, Bit. Your sis is strong, and Bitty? Well, she takes after her Dad. She'll pull through. I know she will." You have to. He thought, leaning over and burying his nose in Buffy's hair.  
  
"I'm going to go call Tara and Willow, and let them know what's happened. Maybe, they'll have heard from Xander." Dawn stood up, but Spike's voice stopped her.  
  
"Dawn," he said, waiting till she turned to him before continuing, "Xander's hurting right now. He just found out that his fiancée is in love with one of his friends, and that his best friends knew about it and didn't tell him. He's not going to get over this. It's going to sting for a long time."  
  
Dawn nodded. "I know, but we're family, Spike. Who else is he going to go to?"  
  
Spike didn't argue with her. He knew how it felt to have no one to turn to, no one to comfort you. That had been his life before Buffy and Dawn. And would be his life when they were all gone. He closed his eyes to the sadness that overwhelmed him at the thought. He had them now, and he would spend every day of their lives together, reveling in his blessing.  
  
"You've got to wake up, Sleeping Beauty. I need you. They need you."  
  
Buffy tightened her grasp around him, very much aware of what he was saying. She really wanted to comply, but she felt so tired and so drained.  
  
"Hey, love. Come on. Open those beautiful eyes." Spike cajoled, sliding his hands around to cup Buffy's head.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Always the flatterer." Her eyes opened, taking in the sight of Spike's baby blues. She reached out and touched his cheek. "She looks like you."  
  
Spike's eyes widened in surprise. "Bitty, luv?"  
  
Buffy nodded her head, though it still felt heavy. "She has your eyes and cheeks. She has my nose. But she's you."  
  
Spike pulled her up into his arm, pressing Buffy's head to his shoulder. "Luv, you were dreaming. Not that she won't be as beautiful as you say, but..."  
  
"No, Spike. She was real. She told me she loved us. I met our daughter, Spike. And she's beautiful." Buffy wrapped her arms tighter around Spike's waist. "Thank you. Thank you for her."  
  
They held each other, both thinking about the tiny being inside Buffy's stomach. "She really looks like me?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy answered. "Our little girl is going to break hearts someday."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Not if I can help it. She's not leaving the house once she gets Dawn's age."  
  
Dawn heard laughter coming from the bedroom and peered inside. "Buffy?"  
  
"Dawn." Buffy reached out for her sister's hand and pulled her onto the bed with them.  
  
"I'm so glad you're better. Are you feeling any different?" Dawn asked, scooting so she could sit more comfortably.  
  
"Weird. I thought I'd jumped again. It felt the same way." She squeezed Dawn's hand. "It was different. She was there." Said wistfully.  
  
"Bitty?" Dawn inquired. Little girl gets around. She mused.  
  
"She was there and she talked to me. Dawn," Buffy said incredulous. "Before, I could only imagine how it felt to talk to her, but now I know. I could feel her innocence. I could smell her purity."  
  
Spike listened in awe. He peppered Buffy's hair with kisses.  
  
"It was the most beautiful feeling I've ever experienced."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
IApril 16, 1799  
  
A special courier arrived with news of Martine. It seems her time is here. I am both relieved and sadden by this news. The Council sent men to France once Martine's location was known. I betrayed her trust, and I hope someday, she will forgive me. There is no conceivable way this child can be allowed to live. I know this. I have to harden my heart. The Prophecy foretells the destructive nature of the child's power. I have been sworn to protect this world from the very creature Martine wishes to bring into this world. I am not naïve enough to deny that the Council will kill Martine's child and Henri. For whatever reason, he is able to impregnate the Slayer, and there would be nothing to prevent the two from trying again. What will become of Martine, I do not know. I hope they allow her the time to grieve, but I doubt they will. This is the Hellmouth.  
  
April 20th  
  
What have I done? She is dead. The child and his father are dead. I was naïve. I thought the Council would bring Martine back to England. But they did not. The men from the Council were not here to escort her back home. They were sent to execute her. My hands are covered in her blood./i  
  
Reginald read the last sentence again and again. If they did not act soon, Buffy's blood would be on his.  
  
"What does Mr. Dewey report from the hospital?"  
  
"The Watcher is still there with his girlfriend. They've moved her from intensive care to a private room. Her recovery is astounding her doctors." Shackleford reported dryly. He felt like a news reporter, reading off a teleprompter the headlines of the day.  
  
"No doubt one of her friends has implored magic to speed along her recovery. What else?"  
  
"Harris left the hospital in a hurry. Dewey wasn't able to follow him, but he said it looked as if he was upset. He's going to try to coax him to the bar tonight."  
  
Travers grinned. "Good thing, Mr. Harris is so amiable to drinking. I would hate to have to deal with a teetotaller during this crucial time. I guess it would be too much to hope that he's discovered the truth about his friends."  
  
"Dewey doesn't know. He followed the Slayer and her husband home. I told him to make sure they were in for the night." Shackleford closed his notebook, and shoved it down into his pocket.  
  
"I doubt we have anything to worry about from Ms. Summers and her husband. They are too worried about Warren to venture out and do anything stupid. No, we have time, gentlemen. We have time to finalize our plans. First thing in the morning, I'm going to visit our young friend. I must commend him on his work. I have one final project for him, then we can prepare to leave."  
  
Reginald turned to face Travers. "If you don't mind me asking, sir, what project? I thought everything was in order."  
  
Travers rocked on his heels. "Everything is, but I need to insure that Ms. Summers will be incapacitated, and unable to follow us. I'm sure Warren will be able to help with that. Mr. Mears' special skills will assist us with that." Travers grinned, but said no more. He was obviously going to keep his own council. "I do believe I will call it a night. We will talk in the morning, Mr. Shackleford. Of course, contact me immediately if that foolhardy girl tries anything."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Shackleford watched the elderly man leave the room with his trusted aide behind him. "Trusted aide, my ass." He sneered. It was his opinion that subordinates didn't question their superiors. It was a practice he employed, and it kept mistakes and other errors from happening. Why did Reginald have to know what Travers had planned? Whatever the plan, it didn't affect him. Shackleford had a feeling Reginald wasn't part of the team, and if he wasn't, well, he'd have to be cut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Poor Xander. Poor dumb as a brick Xander. He wondered if he had that painted on his forehead. He tried to wipe the memory of their faces out of his memory. He didn't want their false pity. He didn't want their false sympathy. They didn't care. He would have expected Spike to lie to him, but Buffy and Willow? They were his friends. They were the only women who loved him unconditionally, and they'd betrayed him without hesitation.  
  
Anya and Giles. Giles and Anya. What the fuck? How? Why? When? All questions he desperately wanted to know, but he didn't. Xander sunk to the floor, his pants and hand blackened by the soot covering the floor.  
  
He looked around the mangled room, and felt his heart twist in a macabre version of this place. He felt destroyed, abandoned, alone.  
  
He knew Willow was probably looking for him. His phone probably was overloaded with her calls, but he didn't want to talk to her or see her or listen to her pathetic excuses. He wanted to be angry. Anger hurt less than realizing the people he'd give up his life for had betrayed him in the worse way.  
  
He chucked the bottle across the room. Damn whiskey. Making me all philosophical.  
  
"Fuck you!" He screamed. "Fuck all of you. I don't need you. I don't need any of you."  
  
Xander pushed off with his injured arm and yelped in pain, falling back to the ground in a cloud of dust. He lay on his back, his hand covering his face. He felt his tears on his fingers, but didn't care.  
  
"Why?" He cried. "Why did you do this to me?"  
  
Tara stood off to the side and watched with a heavy heart and sad eyes as Xander cried. She wanted to embrace him, put her arms around him and tell him everything would be alright, but she doubted he would believe her. He probably wouldn't allow her or anyone to comfort him. For now, he was safe, and she would stay hidden until he pulled himself together and went home. No matter how long that took. But first, she'd call Willow and let her know she'd found him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ bSaturday/b  
  
"I'm going, Spike. I feel fine, and I need to see Anya."  
  
Spike crossed his arms over his chest, blocking the door. "No. You were unconscious." He said, flabbergasted at her stubbornness. "That ritual took you through an experience which could only be described as a rebirth, and you ran a fever for most of the night. If you think for one minute, I'm letting you out of this house, much less, out of this room, then the dye has really started to effect your brain."  
  
Buffy glared unsuccessfully at Spike.  
  
"I'm fine. Better than fine. I'm super fine." Buffy quipped, batting her eyelashes at Spike.  
  
Spike shook his head, breaking the hold of those hazel orbs. "Not going to work. You need to rest. Your body went through a lot last night." He said, running his fingers through her hair. "I don't want you to overdo it."  
  
"Spike, I'm fine. Really. Besides, that was no more strenuous than sex with you."  
  
"Just what every father wants to hear." Giles commented, coming into the room. He heard them arguing from the steps, and thought he might be of some assistance. That's what he got for trying to mediate.  
  
"Buffy, I hate to say this, but Spike is right. That is why I came over. I wanted a full accounting of what happened last night. Thank you for allowing me to stay with Anya. She's doing much better. They are going to move her to a private room later today."  
  
"Please don't thank me. Nothing would keep me from Spike's bed...bedside if he were sick." She heard Spike's snicker, even if Giles didn't.  
  
Spike moved aside and allowed Giles to take Buffy's hand and guide her back to bed. He stuck his tongue out at her, and her eyes narrowed in frustration. Spike grinned cockily before heading downstairs to call Willow and Tara.  
  
"Are you alright? I know how stubborn you can be with Spike."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. Why did everyone know her so well? She was still trying to figure herself out, and everybody else had her down pat. "I'm not being stubborn. If it was just me, then yeah, I'd lie to him. He'd know I was lying and let me get away with it. But with the baby, I wouldn't do that to him or her. He worries about us every hour of the day."  
  
Buffy pulled the sheet over her stomach. "So to answer your question, I'm tired, but feeling out-of-bodyish. It was an unique experience Giles. One I will tell you about later. Have you spoken to Willow? Xander?"  
  
Giles looked down at his hands. Buffy stared at him. Was that guilt? God, she was torn.  
  
"Yes, I spoke to Willow last night. She told me what happened with Xander." Giles pulled his glasses off, but didn't clean them as he normally did. Instead, he smiled weakly at Buffy.  
  
"I want to feel guilty about lying to him, and I do, but... I can't apologize for loving Anya. She is a breath of fresh air, Buffy. She makes me feel alive."  
  
Buffy grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know the feeling. I don't know what to say to him. Anything I say will come across as meaningless. I'm sorry he's hurting, but I'm happy you and Anya have found each other." She shrugged. "It's a catch-22. If I'm happy for you, I'm betraying Xander. If I'm hurt for Xander, then I. It's just too confusing, and I really can't afford to stretch myself any further. I feel totally self-absorbed because I can't muster any concern about this. Does that make any sense?"  
  
Giles nodded his head, breathing deeply. "You have other priorities, Buffy. Your friendship with Xander, your relationship with me has to take a back seat to your husband and your child. That's what happens, my dear, as you grow up." He nipped her chin lightly with his fingers. "But enough about this. We still have Travers and Warren to deal with, and a pesky piece of government hardware to remove. If you're up to it, I'd like to discuss our plans for Monday."  
  
Buffy bit her lip. "Xander knows what we're planning. We're going to have to change our plans. I wasn't too keen on Xander being involved in the first place, and I'm definitely not now."  
  
Giles crossed his leg and rested his hands on his knee. "Yes, we'll definitely have to rethink some aspects, but Buffy, we can proceed with the rest. We may have to move the location, but everything else should be okay."  
  
Buffy stared at him, weighing the alternatives. She couldn't make a decision without consulting Spike, but she wasn't comfortable with Xander being privy to what he knew. "Someone will have to stay with us. Spike won't go through with the operation if he thinks we're not safe."  
  
"You know me so well, wife." Spike commented from the doorway.  
  
"I would hope so. So what do you think?"  
  
Spike shrugged, walking into the room. "You need to be someplace safe. Someplace where Travers can't easily get to you, but someplace where your presence there won't raise suspicions."  
  
The three were silent as they thought about locations in Sunnydale that could be considered safe.  
  
"What about the hospital? We could go and stay with Anya."  
  
Spike and Giles both shook their heads. "No, too big." Spike answered.  
  
"We could increase the magicks used on the house, making it totally impenetrable." Giles suggested.  
  
Buffy reached for Spike's hand and used it to pull him down next to her on the bed. "Dawn, Tara, and I will be safe here. I know Willow and Tara can come up with something strong enough to keep Travers' people out. My main concern is with you." She said, turning her head slightly to look at him.  
  
"Pet, I'll be fine." Spike assured her, planting a kiss to her nose. "Since the mansion's out and the warehouse is destroyed, that leaves Clem's place. We can take the lower level. I had chains there and if not, we've got some in the basement."  
  
Giles shook his head, red staining his cheeks. "I don't even want to know why you still have those chains after all this time, Spike."  
  
Buffy grinned. I guess he wouldn't want to know about the handcuffs either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anya winced at the bruises and cuts marring her face. Giles had told her she was beautiful, but she didn't feel very beautiful at the moment. She felt more like a grape, squashed beneath someone's shoe. She put the mirror down and sighed. Her appearance didn't matter to Giles. He loved her anyway. He told her so, and she finally, finally believed him.  
  
She hadn't realized till the tears came to her eyes that she'd doubted him. Only Giled had never been anything but honest with her about his feelings. She had to remember he wasn't Olaf or Xander. They didn't love the real Anyanka, only their image of what she was supposed to be.  
  
Her eyes drifted closed as she thought about Xander. He knew. He knew she and Giles were lovers, and had been for the entire time he'd been trying to woo her back. The blame for his broken heart rested solely with her. She was his ex. She should have told him, but she was a coward. She wanted the warmth and the love she'd experienced in Giles' arms to last. She'd been so afraid he'd see reason, and dump her because it was the right thing to do. She knew now that wasn't the truth. Giles was an honorable man. He would never lie to her about something so precious as love. He wouldn't use her or abuse her. He'd love her for as long as she let him.  
  
She felt the presence in her room, but was too afraid to open her eyes. Afraid, she'd see Warren or that evil Mr. Travers.  
  
"Anya."  
  
Anya's eyes flew open, recognizing the voice.  
  
"Hello, Xander. How are you?"  
  
Xander eased into the room, closing the door behind him. His walk was slow and guarded.  
  
"How do you think I am, Anya?" He sneered. "My fiancée and my friend are fucking behind my back. My best friends have known about it, and didn't tell me. Buffy's married to a man who once tried to kill her, but I'm the one she looks at with suspicion. So I'd say I'm having a bad day, Anya." Xander pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down.  
  
Anya reached under the sheet for the nurse's call button.  
  
"What nothing to say? That's a shocker. You've never been one to hold your tongue. Or much else from me." Xander flinched from the strength of her blow. "I guess I deserved that."  
  
"What do you want me to say Xander? I'm sorry. Well, I am. I'm sorry you got hurt, but I won't apologize for moving on, and finding someone who could love me."  
  
"I loved you." Xander told her, staring at her with eyes red with lack of sleep and too much alcohol. "I loved you."  
  
Anya shook her head. "Not enough to marry me."  
  
Xander laughed mirthlessly. "I told you why I couldn't. I tried to explain to you my feelings. You wouldn't listen to me. I wanted to marry you again."  
  
Anya laughed, holding her side as she did. "I wouldn't listen. You wanted to marry me. What about what I wanted? What I deserved, Xander? For three years, I played second fiddle to Buffy and Willow. For three years, I put up with your little snide remarks and put downs. For three years, I allowed you anything, just so I could love you. And you didn't respect me enough to tell me before our wedding that you had issues with me and Buffy. You could share your bed, your anger and disappointments, but you couldn't tell me that someone else had your heart, that you couldn't look at me and not see my demon past. You had the problem, Xander. Not me."  
  
Xander shook his head in disbelief. "So you did all of this to get back at me? You go after Giles to hurt me? Well, congrats, Anyanka. You got your vengeance." Xander pushed the chair back, the screech it made, sounding loud in the quiet of the unit.  
  
"This wasn't about vengeance. I'm not that person anymore. I fell in love with someone else, Xander. I'm sorry you are hurting, but I won't apologize for it. Giles loves me. Me, and you're just upset that he could do it, and you couldn't."  
  
Xander watched her with wide, angry eyes, and backed out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Anya broke down, sobs racking her bruised and battered body. Her heart broke for him, and ached for what they could have been.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From all outward appearances, the small house with the wraparound porch was unassuming and innocent. Well, as innocent as anything could be in Sunnydale. The neighbors had no idea the man most wanted by the Sunnydale police department and the Army was inside, sprawled across his bed, newspaper clippings littering the floor.  
  
Warren's favorite picture was of the firemen carrying Anya's nearly lifeless body out of the store. He would have liked it if Harris had been a little bit closer to the blast area, but he contented himself with the knowledge that they all knew how powerful he really was. How helpless they were. He had real power backing him, and there was nothing Buffy or Spike could do to stop them.  
  
So caught up in his visions of glory, he didn't hear the car pull into the drive until the door slammed. He pushed the curtains back, trying to see if it was the one man that truly terrified him. Warren sat up, desperate to get the clippings and the other items off his bed and stashed away before he arrived. He wasn't alone as he heard the voice of the mystery Englishman in the outer area.  
  
Mike gave a short nod of understanding to Travers, and went to fetch Warren.  
  
"Once Warren accomplishes his last task, let the proper authorities find him. Of course, I want there to be no record of our involvement." Travers said, giving Shackleford a tiny smile. "You know what is expected, Mr. Shackleford."  
  
"Yes, sir." Shackleford answered, stepping aside to allow Travers the seat at the table.  
  
Mike shoved Warren down the hallway and into the small kitchen.  
  
Travers crossed his legs and smiled warmly at his young captive. "Please, have a sit."  
  
Warren eyed him warily, but took the seat offered. Mike stood behind him, his hands clasped lightly behind his back.  
  
"You do very good work. I was very impressed with the bomb the other day. I have one more job for you, then you may go."  
  
Warren sat straighter, pondering the truth of his words. "Really. You'll just let me go." He said, gesturing to the door. "I can just walk out of here, and I won't go to jail."  
  
He didn't believe them, and rightfully so. "You don't trust me. I understand. But believe me, the service you've done for me and my organization will not go unappreciated."  
  
Warren relaxed a bit, but not completely. These men were ruthless and he had knowledge of them committing a crime, several in fact. There was no doubt in his mind that they had other plans for him. He needed to play it safe, and see how far he could take this before he needed to bolt.  
  
"What do you need me to do?"  
  
Travers smiled, motioning with his finger for Reginald to come forward. Reginald placed Travers' briefcase on the table and stepped back to stand beside Shackleford, who flicked him the strangest look.  
  
"I need a small explosive for this." Travers handed Warren a surgical blade, one that directed a laser ray through it.  
  
"Um. This is a scalpel. Surgeons use them to cauterize wounds."  
  
Travers nodded. "Yes, it is. Someone is going to be using this to operate. I need this to explode while that surgery is going on. Do you think you can do this for me?" Travers looked into Warren's eyes. Warren had to suppress a shudder. He thought himself amoral and heartless, but this man took that to a whole new level.  
  
"Yes, I can do it. No problem." Warren would have said or done anything to get out of this man's presence. He thought his resident torturer was evil, but the sight of the two of them together was enough to make him piss his pants.  
  
"I knew we could count on you, Warren. I told my friend here that he wouldn't have to persuade you. Well, I'll be going and let you get to work. I'll see you in a few days to pick that up." With that said, Travers got up and his entourage left Warren to his thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Xander exited the elevator, Willow was waiting.  
  
"Xander." She said, smiling her relief that he was alright. Willow wanted to see him last night. She wanted to be with him, to help him, but Tara was right. He needed space from her, from all of them to sort out his feelings. "Xander, please talk to me."  
  
Xander snorted loudly, daring curious glances from people passing by. "Talk to you? Like you talked to me. We've been friends forever, and you couldn't tell me she was with Giles. In all the time you were preaching to me about being Buffy's friend and accepting her choices, you couldn't tell me that Giles was sleeping with my fiancee."  
  
Willow didn't flinch, but stood her ground. "I didn't want to hurt you. None of us did. There was never a right time to tell you."  
  
Xander stepped close to Willow, till she felt his breath tickle her ear. "Anytime after the first kiss would have been nice, Will. Anytime."  
  
He stepped back, his eyes red-rimmed, but hard. "I've tried so hard to understand so many things about my life in the last 4 months. I've tried to understand how Buffy could love Spike. I've tried to understand how everyone else gets a happy ending, but I don't. I've tried, and I've gotten nothing for my troubles." He spat.  
  
Willow reached out to grab his arm, but he ripped it away from her. "Don't touch me." His eyes watered with fresh tears and he looked so young and disillusioned that it broke Willow's heart.  
  
"I needed you, Will. I needed you and Buffy to be honest with me. To tell me the truth, and you couldn't. And...and I don't know if I'll ever forgive you for that."  
  
"What do you want me to say, Xander? What do you want me to do? I'll do it, gladly." Willow begged. "Please don't shut me out."  
  
"How can you stand there and ask me for anything, Will?" Xander shook his head, trying desperately not to cry. "Were you ever going to tell me? Or was this going to be some big secret until they got engaged or something?"  
  
"She can't answer that question, Xander." Giles voice seemed to take on god- like qualities. Even though, they were surrounded by people walking to and fro through the lobby, his words echoed loudly. Behind Giles, Buffy stood.  
  
Xander turned around, his face lit up unnaturally with a smile. "Giles." He said with a sense of finality. "I wondered when you'd pop up. I hoped to find you huddle with Anya, so I could get the two for one special, but alas no."  
  
Worry flickered briefly in Giles' eyes, but it was gone, unnoticed by Xander. "You wished to speak to me. I am here now. You want to hit someone, hit me. You want to be angry with someone, be angry with me. Willow does not deserve your anger." Giles said, sparing a glance to the redhead.  
  
"Why, for a moment, there I thought you might let one of your golden girls actually take the blame for something. My bad." Xander said, staring not at Giles, but at Buffy, who had her hand resting on the top of her stomach.  
  
"Hello, Buffy."  
  
"Hi, Xander. Do you want to get something to eat? You don't look like you've eaten today." Buffy took a step towards Xander, stopping when she saw him tense. That was stupid, Buffy. He doesn't need food. He need apologies. "We never meant to hurt you, Xander. You have to know that."  
  
"Buffy is right, Xander. Anya and I struggled with how to tell you. We just didn't know how, and then, with everything else that was happening. I'm sorry. We should have told you ourselves." Giles admitted solemnly.  
  
"It's a little too late for apologies." Xander walked over to Buffy. "I bet Spike got quite the laugh out of all of this. He's hated my guts for years, and now here's the perfect opportunity to stick it to me. I bet he's happy."  
  
Buffy raised her chin defiantly. "You'd be wrong. No one is taking any pleasure in your pain, Xander. Not Giles. Not Anya. Not me. Not Spike. No one. You're hurt and you're angry. You have every right to be, but don't do something stupid." She pleaded. "Stop burying yourself in a bottle. We love you, Xander. You should know that by now. We didn't want to hurt you. That's our only fault."  
  
Xander rolled his head back. "It probably would have hurt less if you had told me, then I wouldn't have to deal with your lies on top of their lies." He said, pointing to Giles as he backed away from them. He turned around and headed out the door. Willow made to run after him, but Buffy stayed her.  
  
"When he's ready, Willow. He'll come home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Spike rubbed his hand over his face. Buffy had called from the hospital with an update on Anya, and to tell him about Xander. Spike empathized with the man. He understood what he was going through. Hadn't he witnessed the loves of his life with other men? He had, and at the time, he thought he'd never recover from the pain. But he had, and Xander would too.  
  
The instant she stepped foot into the house, Buffy was in Spike's arms. She held on to him tightly, reveling in the fact, that he was here, good solid, loving support. She was tired, mentally and physically, and it was great to have a partner who understood what she needed without her having to tell him. Take that Riley. She thought bitterly of her ex. Exes. She wished she could help Xander, but he didn't want her help, and she couldn't afford to waste time on someone who pushed her away.  
  
Tara pulled Willow into her arms, administering her own brand of TLC. Willow kissed her softly on the lips, burying her head into the crook of Tara's neck.  
  
"Bad day?" Tara asked, stroking Willow's day.  
  
"The worst. I can't fix him, Tara."  
  
Tara smiled knowingly. "I know, but you'll keep trying until you do."  
  
Giles brought up the rear of the group, and Spike spared him a nod of support.  
  
"Tara ordered pizza. We figured no one would want to cook tonight." Dawn informed them.  
  
Buffy looked over at Willow and Tara. "Thanks. I guess we should get started. At least map out some of the plan for Monday before one, I fall asleep or two, the pizza's get here and I fall asleep."  
  
They all laughed, grateful to have the ice broken. Spike took the big chair, pulling Buffy down onto his lap. "How's Anya?"  
  
"Oh, she's good. Doing much better today. She was obviously upset after Xander left, but Hallie stopped by to see her, and they were talking when we left." Giles had to smile. Hallie had come in like a whirlwind, demanding this and that, crying on cue, and generally making a scene, which caused the rest of them to be booted out. Anya rolled her eyes at the dramatics, but nevertheless, patted Hallie on the back, while blowing kisses to Giles. He would go back later, once he was sure Halfrek was gone.  
  
Giles nodded at Willow, who nodded back surprised. "Oh, you want me to start? Well, okay." She took a few deep breaths, earning grins from Spike and Buffy, and a snicker from Dawn.  
  
"First things, first, the protection spell is going to be the same one we used during the army heist. It was very effective on that large convoy, so I see no problems with covering this house." She looked expectantly at Buffy and Spike. "Okay. Next thing on the agenda is the actual operation."  
  
Buffy winced as Bitty took up soccer drills on her kidney. She felt Spike's hand on her back, and sighed gratefully. See, her mind said, he knows where we need his touch without words. Buffy's heart and body were thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"The rest is a bit more complicated." Willow offered apologetically. "I don't know if you remembered me saying this, but we're going to have to remove a small portion of Spike's skull to get to the chip.  
  
Dawn and Buffy both felt their stomachs lurch.  
  
"Sorry." Willow said, grimacing at the paleness on Buffy's face. "I.I. sorry."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I'd be sick anyway, Willow. It's the baby. Certain things make me sick, and that must be one of them. I'm fine. Go on."  
  
"Are you sure, luv?" Spike asked, tracing his finger across her cheek.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay, well, the next thing I'll do is attach a small battery to the wires, creating a new circuit for the chip. That way when we cut the wires, the chip will still think it's attached to its power source. It's actually quite fascinating." Willow said, finally noticing the blank stares she was getting.  
  
"Okay, once the wires are gone, we'll use the Srhcrak to pull the chip free. Once we close, it'll be a matter of time before Spike wakes up. Probably about an hour. Once he's awake, we'll come back here. That's it." She said, clapping her hands lightly together.  
  
"So how long will the whole operation take, do you think?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Probably, no more than three or four hours." Willow looked to Giles for confirmation.  
  
"Yes." He said. "We don't expect any problems with the operation. Since we have the Initiative's own diagrams, we don't have to wonder where we're operating or how big the chip is. We have all of this at our disposal." Giles stood and walked over to Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Spike, I want to know. Are you sure you still want to do this? This is foreign territory for us, but I know we can bring you through this safely. If you have any doubts, we can search for another means to remove the chip."  
  
Buffy and Spike stared into each other's eyes. There was no discussion needed. They were one on this particular subject. "I have no doubts, Rupert. Thank you for asking. This is our best shot at getting me back in the game. I want to do this. It's the only way I can sleep at night without worrying."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IApril  
  
Henri has been beside himself the last few days. We know the birth is near, and he has become more concerned for our safety. Not only from demons, but humans too. I have tried to reassure him that nothing will harm our child, but the dreams have started again. The blood flows like a river, drenching everything in red. The sound of a child crying, wailing, can be heard, mingling with my screams. I wake up terrified and unsettled until Henri comes to our bed, and I can hold him. Only then, do the dreams lose their hold on me, and I am able to rest.  
  
All hasn't been worry and fear. We have chosen a name for the baby. If it is a girl, we will name her Emilia Minuet, and if it's a boy Jacques Renaud. I cannot wait to see Monsieur Jayme. I know once he is here, he will know what to say to calm our nerves. We are new parents, although we are a slayer and a vampire. We do not know how to be parents, but I am sure Monsieur Jayme will be able to assist us. I am so excited. I am going to have a child, my own little babe. I do not know why God granted me this gift, but I am eternally grateful./I  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dewey checked his watch. He figured Xander had had enough time in the apartment to brood, which was he apparently was doing. Dewey didn't need binoculars to see that. It was time for him to come out and play.  
  
Xander opened one eye, staring bleary at the door. He didn't want to talk to Willow or Tara or Buffy. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to drink. He wanted to forget everything that had happened in the last 48 hours.  
  
"Xander! It's Dewey. Open up. I know you're in there!"  
  
Dewey slammed his fist, repeatedly against the door. Xander rolled off the sofa, stumbling his way past his shoes and empty beer cans.  
  
"I'm coming!" He shouted.  
  
Dewey took a defensive step back, when Xander yanked the door open. He didn't waste anytime, getting to the point. "Man, you look like shit. All the guys have been worried about you. We saw you on the news."  
  
Xander shrugged. The pain hit him, and he grabbed at his arm. "Come on in. The place's a bit messy, so watch your step."  
  
Dewey wanted to tell him the smell wasn't so sweet either, but he kept that to himself. The guy had enough trouble without body odor news. Dewey pushed a pizza box off a chair and sat down.  
  
"How ya doing? Did you break it?" He said, pointing to Xander's arm.  
  
"Nah. Fracture. They put it in a soft case for a couple of weeks."  
  
"Man, you were lucky. That bomb took out the front of the store. Your girlfriend. man, everyone's saying they don't know how she survived." Dewey saw Xander stiffen at the mention of Anya, and deduce the truth of the situation.  
  
"So how is she? And why aren't you at the hospital with her right now?"  
  
Xander liked Dewey. He really did, but the man had a way of unintentionally rubbing salt in the wound that was irritating as hell.  
  
"She's recovering. And to answer your other question, let's just say, I'm not needed there. Someone else has already taken that position." There was no mistaking the anger in his voice or the sadness.  
  
Dewey's eyes widened in apparent shock. "Well, that settles it. You're coming out with me. My treat. We're going to have some burgers, some beer, and some baseball. If by the end of the night, you haven't forgotten about your ex, then we'll do it again tomorrow night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anya looked at the clock next to the TV and tried not to roll her eyes. She was tired, but more than that, she was ready for Halfrek to go. Giles wouldn't come back as long as she was here, and Hallie didn't seem to have any intentions of leaving. Anya wondered if she faked a cardiac arrest, if the nurses would shoo Hallie out of the room. After another 10 minutes of non-stop chatter, Anya decided her lack of tact was going to come in handy.  
  
"Hallie! Stop! Please! I'm tired. I want to go to sleep. I want Rupert to come back and hold me until I fall asleep. He won't do that as long as you're here. I'm fine. Please go and come back tomorrow."  
  
Hallie's entire countenance showed her hurt, and with as much dignity as she could muster, she gathered her things. Anya was immediately contrite.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hallie. It's just been a long day, and seeing Xander just made it longer."  
  
Hallie preened a bit, before shifting her wounded gaze onto Anya. "I understand. You can't help it. Being around these humans has made you irritable and soft. And I might add, put your life in danger. A bomb. Really now."  
  
Anya counted to ten, then added another twenty. "I know you're concerned Hallie, and you're right I am irritable. Forgive me?"  
  
Anya held out her hand. Hallie took it and squeezed it gently. "Only for you Anyanka. I'll be by tomorrow. Ta ta."  
  
When the cloud of smoke dissipated, Anya threw her head back and screamed silently. She reached for the phone, calling Buffy's number.  
  
"She's gone. You can come back. And Rupert. Hurry. I missed you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
bSunday/b  
  
"Why am I just hearing of this now?!" Travers shouted.  
  
Reginald cowered in the corner, unable to believe the shocking turn of events. They were almost successful. Damn Xander Harris.  
  
"Dewey called me from the bar. I met him over there, and we took Mr. Harris back to his apartment and plied him with more alcohol. We just finished our interrogation." Shackelford offered no apology. It would have been pointless anyway.  
  
"They actually thought they could get away with this."  
  
Reginald could only stare. The audacity was all on Travers. Buffy and Spike were trying to save their child. Travers only wanted more power, and he wanted to rip a child from her parents to do it.  
  
"Well, that definitely accelerates our timetable. We must make plans to take the Slayer and the Key. Let Mr. Spike have his chip. While he's busy undergoing what I hope will be a very painful procedure, he will lose his family. Reginald!" Travers shouted.  
  
"Yes, sir." Reginald said warily.  
  
"Call, Dr. Benjamin. Tell him to get ready. We will be bringing Ms. Summers in on Monday. He must have the baby ready for travel by Tuesday morning at the latest." After giving the order, Travers turned away to talk to Shackleford.  
  
Reginald nodded, his heart in his throat. He had to warn Giles. He had to get to them before it was too late.  
  
"Don't stray off, Reginald. We have much to do in a very short amount of time." Travers directed him. Shackleford stared at him intently. It put Reginald on edge. Did Shackleford suspect him?  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll be in my room making that call to Dr. Benjamin. Is there anything else you need." Reginald's eyes took in Shackleford's hard stance. He would have to be extra careful. The penalty for what he was doing was probably death, but he swore to protect the Slayer line, and he would.  
  
"No, Reginald. If I need you, I will call." Travers said absently.  
  
Reginald closed the door to the other suite and sank to the floor. I've got to get out of here and contact Mr. Giles. But how? And when?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I'm going to go ahead and prepare you for the next chapter. It's going to be sad and angsty for Buffy and Spike, for all of them. 


	27. Hope and Tears

Sunday  
  
Spike kicked at the burnt timber, waiting to speak to Giles once Tara, Willow, and Clem left. There was still much to do before they headed back to the house, and Spike wanted to say what he had to say and be done with it.  
  
"Most of this will have to stay unfortunately." Giles told him as he stepped over the shattered remains of a coffin. "There isn't enough time to dispose of this stuff correctly. Clem said he would work tonight, but he had a card game to go to. I told him that was quite alright. I think we have enough room to do what we have to do. What do you think, Spike?"  
  
At the mention of his name, Spike looked up. "Huh?"  
  
"The room. I was asking you about the room." Giles rubbed his fingers together, trying to remove the ash. "You're not concerned in the least about the condition of this room. What is bothering you?"  
  
Giles leaned against wall, flinching from the uneven surface of the earth. "Is it the operation or Buffy?" He asked quietly. It shocked him to realize that in all the months that he'd been back, he was beginning to read Spike more easily.  
  
"It's the three of them. If the worst happens, I want you to take them to England. Get them away from the Hellmouth, from me. Hide them." There was no waver to Spike's voice. Only an aching pain that Giles felt across the space that separated them.  
  
"Spike." Giles began. He looked, really looked at the slightly built man standing in front of him.  
  
"She loves you, Spike. She trusts you. That would have been enough for me, but you've proven your mettle, your worth. The chip didn't make you the man you are. It allowed you to be him. The man will remain, even if it doesn't."  
  
Spike smirked. "A bit on the wordy side, but I hear what you're saying Rupert. Thanks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander woke up, face down on the floor, his work boots the first sight that greeted him. He could see rays of light filtering through the semi-closed curtains. His head ached. His mouth tasted like sandpaper. He was surprised his eyes still worked, giving how dry they felt. He moved slowly up into a kneeling position and felt his stomach lurch with the effort. He had forgotten that his arm was fractured, and therefore, put weight on it. He screamed in agony, and rolled over onto his back, clutching his arm to his chest. It took him a bout of tears and deep breaths before he could move without cursing. When he did move, he felt the nausea roll through his stomach, and he crawled to the toilet.  
  
How much did I have to drink? He thought, resting his head against his arm. He couldn't remember much from the night before. He remembered going to O'Charley's with Dewey. He remembered drinking and hanging out. He remembered Hallie's sneering, laughing face. He coughed again, wishing he'd die from the pain. At least then, he'd be free from it. Sleep. He needed sleep. Then, he'd feel up to rejoining the real world again. He flushed the toilet and pulled himself up to the sink. The sight that greeted him made him cringe in disgust. He rinsed his mouth out, and stumbled to the bed. He lay down gingerly on his back, leaning over to pull the trash can closer. Probably should drink some water. Too tired. Too sick. Those were his last thoughts before he slipped into a blissful unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shackelford was more convinced than ever that something was odd about Reginald Smythe-Bailey. The man was skittering around the suite like a mouse, jumping at every noise. He obviously had something to hide. What that was, was a mystery to him. He hated mysteries. He hated the unknown. He trusted his instincts, but if he confronted the younger man and there was no proof of anything out of the ordinary, then he would lose Travers' confidence, and right now, they all needed to be confident in the other's abilities.  
  
"Have they left the crypt yet?" Travers asked angrily.  
  
"Just the Watcher and the vampire remain. The witches and the other demon have left." Dewey answered.  
  
"And what about Ms. Summers and her sister? Are they alone right now?"  
  
"Yes, they are. Do you want us to take them now?" Shackleford asked.  
  
Travers shook his head. "No, we can't risk any of them interfering. No, leave them for now. Let them think they have snatched victory out of the fires of defeat. They will suffer greatly for this. Make no mistake about it." The room was eerily quiet. Each man taking note of the wild look to Travers' eyes. Travers gazed at them, imprinting their fear and uncertainty into his mind. This was power. This was control.  
  
"I want to visit the facility. Everything has to be in order. Our window of opportunity is small. I want to be on the plane to England before they realize we've taken the baby."  
  
Shackleford nodded tersely. Reginald clenched his fists behind his back. "On that note, Mr. Smythe-Bailey would you be so kind as to contact the individuals on this list? Inform them of our impending departure. Let them know they will be able to visit the child once she's gotten settled into her new home."  
  
"Yes, sir." Reginald answered, though the bile in his throat threatened to choke him. "I'll start making the calls now." He turned to go into the other suite, fully intending on making his escape once Travers and Shackleford left.  
  
"Actually, I'd like for you to accompany us, Reginald. I may have other things that need doing, and Mr. Shackleford is not my personal assistant."  
  
Shackleford smirked. Damn straight, he wasn't a secretary, but he was pleased that Reginald wouldn't be left to his own devices.  
  
"Come, Reginald." Like a pet, Reginald trotted along after Travers. Shackleford lingered till they rounded the corner.  
  
He placed his hand on Dewey's shoulder, drawing the other man's attention. "Check Reggie's stuff. Something isn't right about the man. He's up to something."  
  
"I'll look. Anything in particular I'm searching for?"  
  
"Use your judgment, and let me know immediately."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evil flourishes when good men do nothing. That phrase echoed through Reginald's mind as he watched Travers and Shackleford with the doctor. How could a man, sworn to care for men, willingly take part in the abduction of a child from her mother's womb? He knew the reason. Money. Greed. It was despicable, sickening. It was all Reginald could do not to scream his outrage. How dare these people shatter the life of the innocent?  
  
Shackleford glanced over his shoulder in time to see Reginald's look of disdain. He filed that tiny bit of information away. The pieces to the puzzle that was Reginald Smythe-Bailey were slowly forming an ugly picture.  
  
Shackleford stepped away from his companions to answer his cell.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We've got a problem." Dewey knew that was a huge understatement. They had a major problem. He just wondered if he was going to get the blame for it.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Surveillance equipment, disks, notes. It looks like he's been keeping tabs on us while we've been keeping tabs on Buffy Summers."  
  
"Fuck!" Shackleford said tersely. His teeth nearly shattered as he clenched his jaw. Shackleford glared at the wall, instead of Reginald. He had to be calm. They wouldn't find out anything useful from a corpse. No. They needed Mr. Smythe-Bailey alive and talkative. At least for the next 24 hours. He'd be cold by the time they left the States.  
  
"Remember Mozambique? That village? Set it up." He instructed. "We'll be there shortly." Shackleford actually felt better. He was right. God, he thought, it felt marvelous to have one's instincts vindicated.  
  
A shudder passed through Dewey's body, and he had to restrain the urge to vomit. "Damn! That's a bit much, don't you think? These walls are a bit thin for that."  
  
"We'll work around that." Yes, his mood was definitely improving by leaps and bounds. The prospect of torture always put a smile on his face, like cotton candy would to a brat. But Dewey had a point. It wouldn't do for the local police to be called in for screams.  
  
"Okay," he stated, "inform Mike we're coming there for tonight's entertainment."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're cooking?" Dawn said with a measure of fear. "Any particular reason why?" Dawn peered over Buffy's shoulder to the cook book she held in her lap.  
  
"No reason. Just thought it'd be nice to have a home-cooked meal tonight." Buffy nibbled her lip, trying to decide if she should try and prepare Chicken Florentine with Spinach noodles or Pasta Primavera.  
  
"Buffy," Dawn said understandingly. She wrapped her arm around Buffy's neck. "He's coming back. You don't have to do anything special for him." Dawn moved till she stood in front of Buffy. She lifted Buffy's chin and 'ahh'ed at the tears she saw in Buffy's eyes.  
  
"Hey, no tears. He's going to be fine. You'll see." Dawn's attempt at reassurance only made Buffy cry harder.  
  
Buffy sniffled, pulling back out of Dawn's grasp. "I know. I just... something feels off. I'm afraid. I wasn't afraid last night. I wasn't afraid this morning, but I am now, and I can't shake it." Buffy wiped at her cheek with the back of her hand.  
  
"I don't want to let him out of my sight." She admitted. "I hate feeling this way. This is the right thing to do, not only for her, but for Spike as well. He needs to do this."  
  
Dawn tore some paper towels off and handed them to Buffy. "You know what we're going to do. Nothing. We're going to treat this like any other Sunday. I'll do my laundry. You'll watch movies. When Spike comes back from the crypt, we'll search the fridge for something moderately wholesome to eat."  
  
Buffy smiled weakly, loving Dawn for trying to make her feel better. "We have moderately wholesome things in the refrigerator. How'd that happen?" She joked.  
  
Dawn wiggled her eyebrows. "I know. It's a miracle, but your husband, my best friend, insists you eat right. And if you eat right, then unfortunately, so must I." She wiped the last of the moisture off of Buffy's cheek.  
  
"Spike loves us, Buffy. He loves us so much, nothing will ever keep him from us. No chip. No Initiative. No hellgod will ever keep him from us. He'll come back tomorrow night the same ol' Spike with just a little less static electricity to him."  
  
Dawn pulled back, and took the paper towel from Buffy. "Now, forget about being Betty Crocker and go upstairs and rest. Because if I know the two of you, there will be some serious bed-knocking going on later."  
  
Buffy gasped in shock, but her cheeks stained red with the knowledge Dawn was right. She planned on giving Spike every reason to remember what he had waiting for him at home. She was still shocked to hear her sister talk that way.  
  
"Dawnie!"  
  
"What? My room may be on the other side of the hall, but I can still hear you. You need to pull the bed away from the wall a bit. That's just a suggestion."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara and Willow trekked in silence through the tunnels to the Magic Box. Willow had not mentioned Xander or attempted to contact him. Tara knew this wasn't due to a lack of concern on her part, but a resignation to the fact that right now, Xander was angry and hurt. He'd made his feelings clear at the hospital. He felt betrayed, and he blamed Buffy and Willow for it. Tara grabbed Willow's hand, smiling sweetly at her. Willow smiled back, grateful she had Tara in her life.  
  
"Did Spike look worried? He looked concerned." Willow commented, answering her own question.  
  
"He. he was pensive, but that's understandable."  
  
Willow nodded her agreement. "You're right. Everyone gets nervous before surgery. Hey, I'm nervous."  
  
Tara halted, pulling Willow to a stop. "Will, Spike and Buffy trust you. They know you wouldn't have suggested doing this operation if you couldn't do it." Tara's hand caressed Willow's cheek. Even though, their current location was dank and smelled foul, Willow was lost in Tara's eyes. She found herself in a place of peace and love, and drank in the feeling and let it calm her nerves.  
  
The kiss was quick, but was enough to refresh Willow's batteries.  
  
"Come on." She said, tugging Tara into walking. "Let's hit the Magic Box, pick up our supplies, then head home. I want to make some cookies and take them over to Buffy. She'll need all the snacks she can get for tomorrow."  
  
"That's true." Tara readily agreed. "She won't be happy until Spike's safely at home, under her watchful eye. I won't be happy till you're safely in my arms." Willow smiled into the kiss Tara gave her. With Tara around, it was hard to doubt herself. She gave Willow strength.  
  
"I couldn't do any of this without you, Tara."  
  
Tara smiled her soft smile and nodded. "Yes, you could Willow. I'm just the icing on the cake."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy wasn't a reader. She didn't have the patience to sit still for long periods of time. But Dawn was right. If she didn't find something else to occupy her time, she'd be a nervous wreck by the time Spike returned. And crazy Buffy was not the person Spike needed to deal with tonight.  
  
"He needs his wife." She said with a smile. "And that would be me."  
  
Buffy stared at her wedding band. It still amazed her how different her life was from a year ago. I was dead. He was alone. Now, we're both here, together, with Dawn and our baby.  
  
So here she sat, reading her belated birthday gift from her husband, her mate. The man who knew her so well, she didn't have to tell him she was a closet poetry lover. He just knew. Another sign that they were truly meant to be with each other, she loved poetry, and Spike was her poet.  
  
"A scoop of double chocolate chip for your thoughts." Spike said from the hallway. He'd come in earlier to find Dawn singing off-key to the latest hit by Shakira, and Buffy reading. The sight of her rendered him speechless. He hadn't alerted her to his presence, content to stare at her, drink in the sight of her. He noticed her fascination with her wedding band, and her pronouncement that she was indeed his wife. It was said with such warmth and pride, Spike felt weak in the knees and an pride in his heart.  
  
Buffy's face lit up, and she gestured for Spike to join her on the sofa. "Come here, Big Bad, I want you to read to me."  
  
"I think I can do that." Spike sauntered over to her, grinning at her eagerness. He dropped a kiss to her lips, and set about fluffing the pillows so she'd be comfortable.  
  
Buffy's eyes raked over Spike, and she had to resist the urge to jump ahead a few hours to the bed-knocking.  
  
Spike saw the gleam in her eye, and arched his brow. He was all for heading upstairs, even though, it was early in the afternoon.  
  
"Luv."  
  
"No." She said playfully, kissing him lightly on the lips. She slid down his body, fitting all her parts with his, and handed him the book. "I want my sexy husband to read to me. We can ravish each other later." She teased, grabbing his hand, and lacing her fingers between his.  
  
"Promise?" Spike closed his eyes as he kissed the crown of her head.  
  
"Promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang loudly. Xander sat up in bed, his head rioting against the sudden movement. He reached blindly for the offensive contraption.  
  
"What?!" He yelled into the phone.  
  
"Xander, thank god. I was so worried about you."  
  
Willow. Just what he needed. Another pep talk from his supposed best friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alive. I'm alive and kicking." Xander looked down at the disheveled and stinking appearance of his body, and shrugged.  
  
"Scratch the kicking part."  
  
Willow clutched the phone desperately. "I could come over and make you some soup or something."  
  
"Why?" Xander asked. "Oh, that's right. The Guilty Willow cook-off. That's right." He sneered. "Well, I don't need you to cook for me. I don't need you to alleviate your guilt on me. All I need is another beer, some more sleep, and less friends like you and Buffy."  
  
Slamming the phone down on the receiver might have brought Xander a measure of righteousness, but it did nothing for his headache. He fell back on the bed with his head swimming and his stomach ready to revolt.  
  
A memory flashed in his mind.  
  
i"Spike's the hero, and I'm the leaper. He gets the girl. He gets the baby. He gets to get his chip out. And what do I get?" He asked.  
  
"I get my heart stomped on by Anya's cute little feet. It's not fair. A few more days, and bye bye chip. Hello, freedom. It's just not fair."/i  
  
The thought crossed Xander's mind as it checked out again, that he might have said too much about Spike's chip to Dewey. He couldn't remember if Dewey had even caught what he was saying. Xander tried to recall the conversation, but like most of that night, it was lost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They lay facing each other. Spike lightly caressed her belly button, his eyes steadily on her.  
  
"I have a confession to make."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Hmm, just one? Tell me."  
  
"I told Giles to take you and the girls away if tomorrow doesn't work out the way we planned."  
  
He expected anger. What he got surprised him and warmed his heart. She laughed. "Silly vampire, don't you know there is no place I could go that you wouldn't be able to find me?"  
  
Buffy slid across the bed, till her stomach touched his, her head resting on his arm. "I'm not going anywhere. I trust you. I love you." She looked up to see him staring at her wide-eyed. "You're not Angel."  
  
Well, that was one way to kill the mood, if he'd been in the mood. "Thanks, Pet. Glad you finally noticed."  
  
Buffy smacked him playfully on the chest. "God, you are such a smart ass."  
  
"I know." He chuckled, bending his head to capture her lips. "I know. Go on. Tell me how we're different. Besides the fact, I'm better looking and smarter."  
  
Buffy nodded, grinning widely. She touched his cheek, gazing into his eyes before answering. "He needed a soul to love me. You don't. You love me, us," she said, guiding his hand back to her stomach. "Without a soul. You didn't need the chip to love me, Spike. You always had it in you, and that's what was always missing with Angel."  
  
Spike couldn't help but be smug. He'd always known he was a better man than Angel, but to hear Buffy finally admit it. Well, excuse him, if he wanted to dance an Irish gig.  
  
"Couldn't love me without a soul. Wouldn't fight for us with one. How could you doubt yourself when I don't?"  
  
Spike shook his head, amazed at. "I.I would die if I hurt you Buffy. I couldn't live with myself, knowing I'd caused you or the Bit or our baby harm"  
  
"And that's the reason you'll be the same person tomorrow night as you are tonight." Buffy said, eerily echoing Giles' words from earlier.  
  
Spike tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her mouth to his in a searing kiss that left both panting. Buffy touched his lips softly, marveling at their ability to steal her breath away. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, trying to speak without words their love. It was there surrounding them like a blanket, keeping out the chill of the night and their enemies.  
  
"You know what?" Buffy said, breaking the spell that enfolded them.  
  
"What?"  
  
Spike rose up onto his elbow, resting his head in his hand. Buffy adopted the same stance.  
  
"Bitty's blonde." Buffy announced, smiling at the surprise on Spike's face.  
  
"You already told me she was blonde, Pet."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at the patronizing tone. "I'm serious. I thought I was projecting my wish to be blonde, and that's why she had it in the dream realm. But there's scientific evidence that if at least one member of our family has naturally blonde hair, she'll have it."  
  
Spike couldn't help but laugh, and Buffy was thrilled that she was able to bring some levity to the night.  
  
"You did research." He said, reaching across to stroke her cheek. His hand lingered near her mouth, and she turned slightly to kiss his fingers.  
  
"I wanted to see if it was possible, and not just wishful thinking. I'm so ready to see her, hold her, feel her."  
  
"Not too much longer, luv. The countdown has begun." Their hands hovered over Buffy's stomach, delighting in the soft kick they felt. Buffy stroked her stomach softly.  
  
"Is she doing her usual drills?" Spike asked, soaking in the sight of Buffy's nude form. To him, she was a Ruben, deliciously round and soft.  
  
"Actually, she's been kinda quiet today. I think she's picking up on my feelings."  
  
Spike stared into the hazel eyes of his wife, knowing he could see her heart, her soul. He could lose himself in them. "I meant every word I said when I married you, Buffy. You gave me hope and love and this beautiful babe. You've given me more than I deserve, and I will fight anything, anyone to get back to you. Do you believe me?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "I do. You keep your promises."  
  
Spike edged closer, drawing Buffy gently into his arms. Their legs entwined. Their arms held each other tightly, creating a protective cocoon for their love and their child.  
  
"I love you, Mr. Develin."  
  
"I love you, Mrs. Develin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
iApril  
  
Monsieur Jayme always stressed to me the importance of keeping this journal. He said one day others would read about me, and I would live on. I've thought about his words a lot in the last few days. I will live on, but not in the pages of this book, but in you, my love. You are me. You were created out of my love for your Papa. You will be our legacy.  
  
I am so aware of everything now. My place in this world, my purpose. I was born so you shall live./i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They say a person can sense danger. It is not supernatural, just the ability to feel the change in the air. It's the same feeling one gets when you're about to be mugged. You can sense that someone is there behind you, and though, you brace for it, prepared to shriek or scream in fright, it still happens anyway.  
  
Reginald knew the moment Shackleford turned to face him, that he'd been discovered. His cover was blown. He'd known this moment was a possibility, and he was prepared. Reginald ran through his options.  
  
I've got to get word to Mr. Giles and the Slayer. Barring that, must get a message to Olivia, and hope, she's able to contact them in time. Think Reggie, think. They must have found my stuff at the hotel, which means they have the disks. Good thing, I sent the originals to Olivia. If I must die tonight, I'll at least rest easy knowing Travers and his cronies will never hold the fate of the Slayer line in their hands again. He wished he had time to speak to his father, but he trusted Olivia to provide him with the details of his work.  
  
Shackleford watched him, clocked his every move as he strode to the far end of the room. Reginald stared out the window, his hands clasped lazily in front of him. Let Shackleford think he was clueless. It would only give him the distinct advantage when it came time to escape.  
  
"Reginald, we are ready. Dr. Frank, we will see you bright and early tomorrow morning. Once we are here, begin prepping Ms. Summers for the procedure."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Travers. We are prepared for the birth of the child. Even with her unique genetics, there should be relatively few complications. Please do not worry. I've handled interspecies births before."  
  
"I know you won't fail me. I am more than sure you will do the very best of your ability." Dr. Frank swallowed past the huge lump in his throat. Threat delivered and received. He would not fail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life can pass you by in an instant. Reginald's deepest regret was never going to Disney World. He'd begged when he was younger, but fun and his father didn't coexist in the same astral plane.  
  
His father. He regretted the distance between them. Distance caused by his assumed allegiance to Travers. If only his father knew. The son was more like the father than he suspected.  
  
He'd failed. He'd underestimated Travers. He hadn't believed the man was capable of violence. Oh, yes, he could order someone killed or maimed, but the actual commission of the crime? No. That was too messy. Very un-Travers like.  
  
As his eyes closed for the final time, Reginald was grateful the blade was as sharp as it was. He felt little pain as his throat was slit.  
  
"I wanted to interrogate him." Shackleford grimaced at the blood flowing from Reginald's neck. If he'd known Travers would react so stupidly, he would never have revealed Reginald's betrayal. They would get nothing from a corpse.  
  
"I do as I damn well please. Now, get rid of the body and take me back to the hotel. I'm exhausted and I need to contact my associates, and make sure Reginald did not mislead them."  
  
Travers' lip sneered in disgust for the young man slumped over in front of him. He'd treated Reginald like his own son, and he turned around and betrayed him. Betrayed him out of some misplaced loyalty to the Slayer and her mate. Well, there was no sense in dwelling. This time tomorrow, he'd have a daughter to mold into his own image, and she would control the fate of the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dewey's gaze followed the head of the Watcher's Council as he made his way into the lobby of the hotel. You would never know by the look of him that he'd just slit the throat of his private secretary.  
  
"I guess the interrogation is off." Dewey quipped humorlessly.  
  
Dewey watched fascinated as Shackleford gripped the steering wheel tightly, twisting the vinyl covering between his clenched fists.  
  
"Didn't give me a chance to get him to the house. Now, we'll never know who he was working with and if he was able to inform them about our activities." Shackleford pulled out of the circular drive, and raced for the outskirts of town.  
  
"So where are we going?" Dewey asked, trying not to look at the still body in front of him.  
  
"Going to place him where the demons can feast on him. Make him a nice little appetizer for the demon crowd tonight." Shackleford kept his eyes trained on the road, but his mind was off in several different directions, trying to determine all the possible outcomes of his plan.  
  
"You're assuming they'll eat him and no pieces will be found." Dewey commented.  
  
"If there happens to be parts of him still around for the police to identify, we'll be on another continent, by the time they do. I doubt the locals will wonder much about who he is. This is a regular occurrence in this town. Travers will inform Reginald's family of his death in the line of duty, and that will be the end of it. No one will suspect we had any involvement in his demise." Shackleford smiled thinly at the neon sign illuminated the street.  
  
"We'll park around back and drag him into the alley. We'll let the blood draw them to him." Shackleford pulled around to the back of Willy's bar, parking the car in the shadows. Dewey pulled his gloves out of his pocket and slipped them on. Shackleford stepped out into the lit portion of the alley and checked the street on both sides. There was light activity tonight. He motioned for Dewey to bring Reginald. Dewey leaned over the seat, unlatching the buckle. He climbed out of his door and opened the passenger door. Dead weight. Dewey mused. Of course, I'll get no help from him with this. Not even my mess to clean up.  
  
Grunting and pulling, Dewey managed to drag Reginald from the car. Shackleford raced back, taking Reginald's legs. The two men ran with their bundle towards the back door of Willy's. Shackleford stood watch as Dewey patted Reginald down. He took his wallet and anything that could remotely tie him to the Watcher's Council or England.  
  
"One more thing." Shackleford gripped Reginald's shirt, soaking his glove in the dark red blood. He proceeded to smear blood along the wall, leading toward the front door.  
  
"If that doesn't put them on his scent, nothing will." Shackleford remarked. Surveying the scene one final time, confident he'd thought of everything, Shackleford beckoned for Dewey to get in the car.  
  
Dewey looked back, his eyes scanning the alley.  
  
"What is it?" Shackleford demanded.  
  
Dewey strained to pick up what had caught his attention, but there was nothing there.  
  
"It's nothing. Just my imagination."  
  
Shackleford closed his eyes, straining with his other senses to pick up what had spooked Dewey. He knew Dewey. Knew he was a good soldier. After a minute of listening, and only hearing the normal sounds of the night, both men climbed in the car.  
  
Neither man heard the weak, painful moan that emanated from the supposedly dead man.  
  
"Let's go." He said, suddenly agitated. "Travers will be waiting on us." The tail lights glowed eerily off the walls as the car sped away from the bar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think I'm going to hit the sack. Watch a little telly. I've got a big day tomorrow." Clem stated as he collected his meager winnings. The tabbies meowed as he placed them in his sack. It hadn't been one of his better nights at the table, but he was leaving with two kittens more than he came with, so that was good.  
  
Clem shuffled past the bar, waving his hand in goodbye to Dave the bartender.  
  
"See ya, Clem!" Several voices and grunts rang out after the cheerful demon.  
  
Clem stepped outside, taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent of the crisp night. The smell of fresh blood hit him on the second inhale.  
  
In his mind, this was the chain of events he found himself in. Blood equals dead human. Dead human equals either vampire or demon larger than him. Vampire and demons larger than him equaled a butt-kicking or worse. But there was always the off-chance that it could be one of his friends, so with that thought in mind and his cell phone at the ready to call for back- up, Clem peered around the corner.  
  
His eyes scanned the alley, checking for other life signs. Checking behind him, Clem ran towards the lump propped against Willy's back door.  
  
"Umm. Excuse me. Are you alive?" Clem asked, pushing the man's leg with his boot. He did it again when he got no response. He jumped nearly a foot in the air when it moaned or gurgled.  
  
"Okay. You're alive. You need help. I could call Spike, but he's probably resting for tomorrow. I can't leave you here. You'll get eaten."  
  
Clem bounced from foot to foot, racked with indecision. "What would Spike do?" He asked the man.  
  
Clem punched in 911. He told the operator about the man in the alley behind Willy's. At first the operator was reluctant to send anyone, but Clem assured her it was a human, and he'd even drag the man to the other side of the street if they'd just come in a hurry.  
  
Clem pushed his kitten cargo around onto his back, and as gently as possible, hefted the man in his arms.  
  
"Ooh, that's a nasty cut. Better put something on it to stop the bleeding." Clem pulled out the handkerchief his mother always insisted he carry with him, and tied it around the gaping wound in the man's neck.  
  
"That should hold until they get here. Let's get you across the street."  
  
Clem dragged the unconscious man out of the alley and laid him down under the street light. He heard the sirens as they neared, and waited for the last possible moment to run and hide behind a dumpster. When he was sure he hadn't been spotted, he slipped down the alley and made his way home. He couldn't wait to share his news with Spike. He saved a man's life. He was a hero like his buddy, Spike.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning dawned like any other morning in the Summers-Develin household. They slept in. They were lucky if they made it to the shower by noon. Of course, if Joyce were still alive, they'd be up, downstairs having waffles and coffee. But with the three of them, they took it easy, relaxed. Spike wanted to bottle this feeling up and take it with him to the crypt. Drink it, absorb it into his flesh, and steel his heart and mind as the chip was removed.  
  
Buffy stirred, her nose scrunching up in the delectable way it did when she was caught between waking and slumber. Spike reached out and tipped it with his finger, careful to not awaken her. This was his time of the day. The time he took for himself to indulge in unabashed Buffy-watching. Some mornings he would trace the lines of her face. Others, he'd lean in close to take in her breath as she slept. He felt like a thief stealing something precious and wonderful, a priceless gem that no other person was able to experience. She was his friend and lover, his mate and partner. She was his everything.  
  
He smiled slightly as Buffy scooted closer to him, unable to bury her head under his chin due to her swelled belly. Spike wrapped his arm around her waist, stroking her back. Buffy sighed and settled back into a deeper sleep.  
  
They still had time to cuddle before he headed to the crypt. He just needed a few more minutes to soak up the essence of their home. He was coming back, of that he no longer had a doubt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy sat in the window, staring out at the street. It was going to be a beautiful day, full of sunlight. It was a day of hope, and that's the way she would always remember this day. This was just another hurdle they had to get over. Just another thing they had to defeat in order to keep what they had. Happiness. Family. Each other.  
  
"You're beautiful." Buffy smiled at the sentiment.  
  
"You always think I'm beautiful. If I had demon guts in my hair and blood on my face, you'd still say I was the best looking woman on the planet. Right?" She teased.  
  
"Yep. But standing in the sunlight with our baby bathed in it, you're achingly beautiful." Spike stared at her, imprinting her scent, her face, everything about her to memory. He wanted to make sure the demon knew who they loved and why. She was his everything, and he didn't plan on losing her.  
  
"I love you." He said simply. Buffy waddled over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and holding tightly. She just needed to hold him, feel him against her bosom. Feel his hair sliding between her fingers, put her scent on him and his on her, so they would have each other during this separation.  
  
She knew that, of course, but she also understood the need to say it out loud. Just a reaffirmation, for them, for their child. "I love you, too. Always."  
  
Her finger traced his scarred brow, before he captured her hand and brought it to his lips. His eyes closed as he did this, and Buffy had to fight back tears. This would not be the last day they had together. She refused to believe that.  
  
Buffy took his hand and squeezed. Piercing blue eyes opened, a question posed within them. "You'd better get going."  
  
Spike nodded, though he didn't move. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to believe this would be the last day he looked at her with love in his eyes.  
  
"The sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back." She told him. She had to be strong. She couldn't allow him to see how scared she was. It was bad enough he was going to be blind, but the possibility, however remote it was, that he wouldn't return was enough to have her stomach clenching in pain.  
  
"You get some rest today." He told her, pulling her into his arms. "Don't eat all the cookies. Save some for me."  
  
"I will." She said, her voice muffled.  
  
Setting her down gently on the floor, he caressed her cheek as he strode out the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander tried to shake off the nausea, but there were times, like now, that it hit him. He still couldn't believe he was suffering the aftereffects of Saturday night. Sunday was a blur. He vaguely remembered the phone ringing, tearing it out of the wall, heaving into the trash can, the toilet, then collapsing onto the bed. He woke up after dark, drank some water, then slipped back into a merciful sleep.  
  
He racked his brain to remember what he'd drank and how much, but he could only recall snippets of conversation.  
  
i"Umm.. wow, Xander. You really hate this guy, don't you?"  
  
"Yes...No. I don't hate him. I just don't see," he said, taking Dewey's drink. He frowned at the decidedly lack of alcohol, but shrugged it off. "I just don't see why he gets to have all these gifts, and I don't. Haven't I fought the good fight? Tried to do the right things?"  
  
"Yeah, you have, but sometimes, living right isn't enough."/i  
  
Can I be any more of a loser? Xander thought, trying to concentrate on the schedule in front of him. They needed to get the east wall of the gym down by noon. He checked his watch. That gave them three hours to get the job done. It would be a push, but his guys were experienced enough to do it.  
  
He wondered if Giles and Willow had started the chip removal.  
  
It wasn't a chip removal as much as a 'welcome home, Mr. Big Bad party'. He wasn't worried for Giles and Willow. They could handle themselves against Spike. No, he was worried about the aftermath. He didn't feel much like saying "I told you so" to them. He knew Buffy and Dawn would be devastated and a child would be fatherless. And that wasn't all of it. If he was wrong about Spike, wrong about the chip, then he still had to deal with the whole Anya and Giles relationship. Yep, good tidings all around in their little Peyton Place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn glanced up the stairs again, torn between racing upstairs to hold Buffy's hand and helping Tara with the spell. She didn't want to crowd Buffy. When Spike had left earlier, no words were spoken, just a wink and a smile. She had faith in Spike. She always had. She knew he was coming back, but the waiting was murder. She almost wished for school at this point. Something to keep her mind off the proceedings at the crypt.  
  
"You don't have a magic ball or something for us to see what's going on?" She asked, stomping her long, awkward body into the dining room.  
  
Tara looked up, her eyes soft and understanding.  
  
"No, Dawnie. I could, but we can't allow anything to disturb the field around Spike. We can't risk it, honey." Tara cupped Dawn's chin.  
  
"I know. I'm just anxious. I'm ready for this to be over and done with." Dawn said, lowering her head. In a soft voice, she said. "I just want my family together."  
  
"Soon, Dawn. Soon."  
  
Dawn sighed softly, pushing off the wall. She wandered into the living room, her eyes roaming over the photos and mementos strewn about it. Dawn picked up a photo, tears welling in her eyes. Tara peered over her shoulder. She smiled as she recognized the photo as one taken the night of Buffy's welcome home/engagement party. It seemed like a lifetime ago.  
  
"Do you think he'll ever come around? To Spike? To Giles and Anya?" The last bit was spoken softly as Dawn was swamped with memories of happier times with Xander.  
  
Tara embraced her, squeezing Dawn's shoulders lightly.  
  
"I don't know, Dawn. He feels betrayed by the people he loves the most."  
  
Dawn shook her furiously. "No, we're family. You don't abandon family. You fuss and fight, but you stick together during the hard times. He should be here, no matter what his feelings are." Dawn crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.  
  
"Xander needs time Dawn. Time and distance are the only things we can give him right now. He still loves us. One day we'll look up and he'll be there." Tara tucked her hair behind her ears.  
  
"It might be too late by then." Dawn answered, looking over her shoulder at the picture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dewey scanned the house with the infrared binoculars. He was able to detect two figures on the lower floor, and a third on the upper. Since the heat signature of the third figure was radiating more, he came to the conclusion it was their target, Buffy.  
  
"The target is in the front bedroom, top floor. She's alone. The other two are on the lower level. No sign of anyone else. The perimeter is clear. Over."  
  
Shackleford smirked. Perfect. "Copy. Stay in position. We're preparing to break the barrier. As soon as I give you the signal, move in. Mike, are you in position?"  
  
Mike crept through the back gate, sticking to the shadows of the yard. From where he stood, the back steps were covered. There would be no escape for any of the occupants. "In position and awaiting orders."  
  
"Good." Shackleford turned to Travers, who was actually grinning like a Cheshire cat. Warren sat across from them in the van, darting glances to and fro like the big rat he was. Shackleford had to resist the childish urge to shout boo. "Everyone's in position. As soon as the barrier is done, we can move in."  
  
"Excellent. Let's give them another hour. By that time, they should be well into the first surgery. We don't want them alerted too soon. Monitor the phone lines. Once the group at the crypt calls to check in, we'll move in."  
  
Warren nibbled his nail, wondering if he could make the back door before Shackleford caught him.  
  
"Don't try it. You'd be dead before you hit the door." Shackleford said, not looking away from his binoculars. "Just sit back. You'll get your reward soon enough. Or don't you want the chance to take out the Slayer."  
  
"Yes, Warren, I'm surprised. Ms. Summers thwarted all your plans. Got your friends arrested. Put you on the Most Wanted List, and yet, you want to run. Are you afraid of her?" Travers snickered. If the boy had any sense, he should be scared of her. Buffy was the best Slayer ever to live, except for that nasty independent streak. Travers would have gladly supported her till her ultimate death, but she had to go against him. Had to work against him, and that was her fatal mistake.  
  
"Fine." Warren said exasperated. "I'm just antsy. I don't like being out in the open. What if someone sees me?"  
  
"No one will, so please sit back and don't worry. Soon, you'll have your revenge and I'll have a daughter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike pulled the picture of his daughter out of his pocket, pressing it to his lips before laying down on the sarcophagus. He turned his head to the side, staring at the wall that once held his memorial to Buffy. He had to laugh at his stupidity.  
  
"Red, don't give me a Mohawk or anything. We wouldn't want Buffy to think she married a punk or anything."  
  
Willow bit her lip to keep from laughing. Giles' eyes widened in amusement, but he restrained the ready reply that Buffy had willing said 'I do' to Billy Idol.  
  
"I won't Spike. Just a little snip, snip, and it's gone."  
  
Spike heard Giles' indrawn breath. "Um.Willow, when you're around men, you don't make the whole snip, snip comment. We tend to take it the wrong way."  
  
Willow was confused, until she looked at the blush rising along Giles' face. "Oh, you associate it with.. Oh."  
  
"Let's get started, shall we." Giles piped in. "The sooner we complete our task, the sooner we will be back with Buffy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anya was a nervous wreck. She was worried about Giles. She was worried about Spike. She was worried about Buffy. And damn it all to hell, she was even worried about Xander. She knew the situation was desperate, when she got no pleasure from the NASDAQ scroll on CNN. In times like these, she would normally dye her hair, but she couldn't do that. The doctors wouldn't let her. It was some sort of torture she was sure. Dye made her feel better. She needed honey blonde or brown delight to cheer her up.  
  
She wanted out of this stinking hospital with its sixty count sheets, bad food, and no sex in room policy. What kind of policy was that? Sex would make her feel better. Sex would definitely boost her spirits, thereby causing her body to heal faster. She was sure there was something in the medical journals to prove her theory.  
  
"Anyanka!" Hallie appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of smoke so thick, Anya was sure the fire alarms would be set off by it. "I've come to keep you company on this fine day."  
  
"Oh, yay!" Anya remarked sarcastically. "I thought you had some JD work to do today."  
  
Hallie pulled a chair up close to the bed, her mouth twisting into a frown at the slate grey vinyl. "They really should get a new decorator. This place is the pits."  
  
Anya rolled her eyes, wishing she were unconscious or out for tests. "It's a hospital, Hallie, not a resort."  
  
"But still. Anyhoo. I have to wait for the child to summon me. She hasn't yet. Until she does, I'm in a holding pattern." Hallie went about arranging her body in the chair for maximum exposure.  
  
"Aren't I lucky?" Anya mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Hallie asked suspiciously. She leaned in close to better hear Anya.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just said you were lucky to be working."  
  
Hallie preened. "Yes, I am. You know you really should have taken D'Hoffryn up on his offer after the wedding. That ex-fiancé of yours is nothing but a lout. A good curse would have made the world a nicer place for ladies like me."  
  
"Bullshitchoo. Oh, excuse me. Nose tickle." Anya said innocently. "What would have been the point, Hallie? I didn't want to curse him. I just wanted him to go away, and he has. I have a new beau who loves me, loves everything about me. I can't dwell on Xander."  
  
Hallie thought the older British gent was nice, but he was human and therefore, still eww. "I know. You're in love. But I'm not, and Xander and his drunken behavior nearly ruined my date the other night. Luckily for me, his friends carted him off before he got into any real trouble."  
  
Anya leaned her head back against the pillow. That would have been Saturday night after the big blowup with Buffy and Willow. Terrific. Now, she was carrying the guilt of Xander around on her shoulders. And she'd never really looked good in shoulder pads.  
  
Hallie slammed her compact shut with a loud click. "Anyanka! You did not tell me William was getting his chip removed. We are friends. You could have told me, instead of letting me find out through the grapevine."  
  
Anya's eyes snapped open. "What?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tara's got the barrier up." Dawn stood in the doorway, smiling, but Buffy could see the concern in her eyes.  
  
Buffy knew this would be the look of the day, and sought to reassure Dawn.  
  
"I'm fine. You don't have to watch me. I'm not going to break down or chew my nails to the quick. I know Spike's coming home. We're going to be together with you and the baby."  
  
Dawn moved quickly to kneel at Buffy's feet. Her hands covered Buffy's, the matching bands clinking as the sisters held each other tightly.  
  
"I know, Buffy. I love him too."  
  
Buffy nodded, her eyes tearing. "I'm not going to cry." She stated, but thinking of Spike, and how he came into their lives and saved them both, necessitated a good sniffle.  
  
"He's pretty terrific for an evil, bloodsucking fiend." Dawn giggled at Buffy's wide-eyed look. "What? You talk in the shower. I should have figured out the two of you were together", Dawn said, laying her head down on Buffy's knee, "by the talks you had with the showerhead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow ran her fingers over the small square of bald scalp.  
  
"I guess it's now or never." She said absently.  
  
"Yes, let's get on with it, Willow. We only gave Spike enough to last for two hours. We don't want him thrashing about when you're doing the spell." Giles said brusquely.  
  
Willow didn't take offense. She knew he was just concerned, not only for Spike, but for Buffy. She felt the same way, and wished she could do a spell to make the jitters go away.  
  
Willow brought the scalpel to Spike's head, her hand shaking as she prepared to make the first incision. She licked her dry lips and pressed down into the flesh. Blood bubbled to the surface and was quickly wiped away by Giles.  
  
"This is absolutely fascinating. Spike's healing abilities should regrow the skin over this area."  
  
"Should? Don't you mean will?" Willow looked up briefly from her task. "Giles, do you have any idea how long it will take before the process starts?"  
  
Giles dabbed the second cut and awaited the third. "No. We know Spike heals pretty fast, as evidenced by his recovery from his fall last summer."  
  
Willow nodded, wincing as she nicked bone on her last pass. "Yeah, but we had to force him to eat. He wouldn't. Only after you guilted him into it, did he start to heal."  
  
Giles remembered that mad week. If it hadn't been for Dawn, they would have forgotten all about Spike, so consumed by their grief. But Dawn had forced Giles and Xander to go and check on Spike, and they'd found him, sprawled out on his sarcophagus unwilling to move. He had wanted to die. But one mention of Dawn, and Spike had pulled himself together and was on the road to recovery.  
  
"We should still be okay. As long as we keep the wound clean and moist, nature should take its course and close the wound."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm going to make some sandwiches for lunch. Can I interest you in something?" Tara walked into the room, and sat on the bed.  
  
Buffy stood in front of the mirror, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. The slight shake of her head, as she struggled with the scrunchie, belied her true intention.  
  
"You have to eat, Buffy."  
  
Buffy turned and crossed her arms over her stomach. "I'm fine, Tara. Really. In fact, I'm going to make this room "Spike-friendly".  
  
The unbidden image of how friendly this room, this bed had been to Spike hit Tara and caused her cheeks to redden.  
  
"That'll be. what?" Tara asked, letting her hair fall so it covered her cheeks.  
  
"Just to make sure Spike is able to get around in here without killing himself." Buffy answered, taking one final look at herself in the mirror. "He's not one to be mollycoddled. In fact, he's downright surly about it."  
  
Buffy shrugged as she made to pick up the various baby and hardback books scattered on Spike's side of the bed. "In Spike's defense, not all of these are his. We just throw everything on his side, so I can rush to the bathroom without breaking my neck."  
  
Tara laughed as she got up from the bed. "Okay, I'll let you clean in peace. If you need anything, just holler down."  
  
Buffy placed the books on the shelf, glancing over her shoulder at Tara. "Thanks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anya leaned forward, grabbing Hallie's hand in a death grip.  
  
"What did you say?" She demanded.  
  
Hallie pried Anya's fingers loose.  
  
"Really, Anyanka. That hurts. Have you been working out or something?" She said, rubbing the feeling back into her hand. "I thought you knew. So they are keeping secrets from you too? Hmm. That doesn't bode well for your newest paramour."  
  
"Shut up, Hallie. I know about the chip. How do you know about it?"  
  
Hallie's mouth was still hanging open from the sharp rebuke, and it took her a moment to decide if she really wanted to tell Anya anything.  
  
"Fine. You don't have to be so rude about it." Hallie ran her hand through her hair. "I went out to a bar to meet a friend. Xander was there. Looked like he'd been there all day." She said huffily.  
  
Anya glared.  
  
"Well, anyway, he was drunk and started talking really loud about William. Spike."  
  
"And you eavesdropped." Anya said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Yes, Anyanka, I eavesdropped. William is sorta my friend, despite that whole business with him dying and all. I was curious. Now, tell me when did he decide to get the chip out? Does this mean he and the Slayer are finished?"  
  
Anya sat up worried. "Who was the man he was talking to?"  
  
"I don't know. Nice looking guy, brown hair, stocky. His friend, though, was scary. I think it was his eyes. Black and cold." Hallie's mind wandered back to the bar and she could see him clearly.  
  
"There was another man with them?" Oh, god, could this have been what Buffy was worried about? Xander? No, he couldn't betray her. He wouldn't. Would he?  
  
"Luckily for Xander, his friends took him out of there before he could make an even bigger ass out of himself."  
  
Anya was torn. Did she call Giles? No, she couldn't. He'd told her the phone's electrical field could disrupt Willow's spell. Xander? And say what? Did you tell someone you shouldn't have about Spike's chip? No, he'd just ignore her call. Buffy? She could call Buffy and check up on her.  
  
"Hallie, I may need you to go check on something for me. Do you think you could do me this favor?" Anya punched in Buffy's number.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Buffy! Great! It's Anya."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is everyone in position?" Shackleford asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes." Answered Mike and Dewey.  
  
"We go in ten minutes. Remember, we need to tranq the Slayer before she can attack us. Blood must be drawn from the sister and packaged in ice. You have fifteen minutes to get the house secured."  
  
"Copy."  
  
Shackleford turned in his seat. He and Travers shared a look. Travers opened his phone and made the call. "We'll be leaving in half an hour. We should be to you by one."  
  
Warren rubbed his fist across his mouth. He was nervous and scared, but strangely excited. He would have Buffy in his grasp soon. He'd have her all to himself with a room full of surgical equipment. He might send her back to Spike with a few modifications. See if he loved her after he was through with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow and Giles peered over into the gaping hole that was Spike's skull and stared at the chip which had controlled his actions for nearly three years.  
  
"It's so tiny." Willow noted.  
  
"Tiny, but highly effective." Giles checked his watch. They had another hour before the sedative began to wear off.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to get the spell ready. It shouldn't be much longer before we can start." Willow walked over to the other side of the crypt, leaving Spike and Giles alone.  
  
Giles knelt beside Spike, noticing the stillness of a man who had no need for breathe. Where was all the hatred he'd felt for Angelus? Why had Spike never been afforded either the compassion or the hatred that Angel had inspired in him?  
  
"Spike, I know you can hear me. We're getting ready to remove the chip. It shouldn't be much longer." Spike showed no visible signs of hearing him.  
  
There was a part of Spike's subconscious that registered Giles' words.  
  
i"Daddy. Daddy. Wake up, Daddy."  
  
Spike's eyes opened and he found himself in a room with 2 chairs and a child's tea set on a table. He smiled as he picked up the tiny ceramic tea pot. It was warm to the touch.  
  
He looked around for the owner of the tea set, knowing it had to be his little girl.  
  
"Bitty, where are you? Daddy's ready to play."  
  
"You're supposed to find me, Daddy. You have to look for me."  
  
Spike stood up and walked the length of the room, which seemed to get longer as he walked. "I'm not going to be easy to find Daddy, but you can do it. I know you can."  
  
Spike was becoming frantic. He couldn't find her. He didn't know where she was, and he had a feeling he wouldn't get to her in time.  
  
"Bitty, I don't like this game. Daddy needs to see you. Won't you come out?"  
  
A hand reached out of the darkness and took his. A tiny hand, no bigger than his forefinger. Spike felt his heart soar with the touch.  
  
Spike knelt and reached through the darkness. He felt for her body, and finally was able to pull her through into the light.  
  
"Daddy." She cried, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.  
  
Spike hugged her tightly. He never wanted to let her go. "Oh, I've wanted to see you for so long, my little darling."  
  
"Hi, Daddy." Bitty laid her head on Spike's shoulder. He could feel her breath on his neck, and her hair brushing against his chin.  
  
"Hi, Bitty."  
  
Spike stood up, walking over to the chairs. He sat down, tucking Bitty into the crook of his arm. "Shall we have tea?"  
  
Bitty nodded her head, blonde curls bouncing around her face. She's her mother's child. Spike kissed her softly on the temple, his eyes filling with unshed tears.  
  
"Can we have cookies too?" Bitty asked, pointing to the plate of cookies.  
  
"You can have anything you want, my love."  
  
"I love you, Daddy."  
  
Say it again. He wanted to shout. "I love you." Spike held the plate while Bitty picked up a cookie.  
  
"Does it hurt, Daddy?" Bitty pointed to the bandage on the back of Spike's head.  
  
"No. They gave me something so I won't feel it." This whole situation was surreal. Here he was having a conversation with his unborn child while Giles and Willow were poking around in his head. Yep, this was definitely the weirdest and blessed event of his life.  
  
"Good. I don't like it when you and Mommy hurt."  
  
Spike grinned and brushed his lips over her temple. "I don't like it when Mommy hurts either."  
  
"Then stop them, Daddy. Stop them." Spike watched in horror as Bitty's little face turned red and her face became awash with tears. He pulled her into his arms, stroking her back, trying to calm her.  
  
"Bitty. sweetie, what is it? What's wrong?" He cajoled.  
  
"The bad men are hurting Mommy." She cried. "Ow!! Daddy. Hurry! Mommy! Auntie Dawn!"/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Anya. How are you?"  
  
"Buffy, listen, is everything okay at the house?" Anya twisted the phone cord around her finger.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "I'm fine, Anya. I wish you guys wouldn't worry about me. I trust Willow and Giles. They'll bring Spike home to me."  
  
Anya glared at the receiver. "That's good. Great for you and Spike. Listen. Hallie told me Xander was out Saturday night talking about Spike and the chip with two men."  
  
"What?" Buffy shouted, holding her stomach in a protective gesture as she sat down on the bed. "Who were these men?"  
  
"I don't know, Buffy. She didn't know them. I just thought you should." Click. The phone went dead.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Anya?" Buffy pushed the Flash button, trying to clear the line. There was no dial tone.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" Dawn had run up the stairs upon hearing Buffy's exclamation.  
  
"Dawn, tell Tara we're leaving."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just trust me, Dawn. We don't have time." Buffy grabbed her keys and her cell phone, and pushed Dawn out the door.  
  
Buffy called out for Tara as the front door crashed open. Buffy and Dawn halted at the top of the stairs. Tara looked up at them with fear in her eyes, as she frantically tried to bar the front door. She was able to erect a small barrier, but it quickly fell as she was struck from behind by. The barrier fell as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Dawn." Buffy grabbed Dawn and they raced into Dawn's bedroom. Buffy wedged a bookcase under the lock. It would give them a few minutes, but not much more. "Here. Take the phone. Try to get in touch with Giles."  
  
"Buffy." Dawn cried, knowing Buffy wasn't going to be able to follow her. "Please, we can make it."  
  
Buffy took Dawn's hands in hers. "We won't. I can't risk falling, Dawn. But you can get away. Get us some help." The lock wasn't going to hold. "You have to go now. Please go! Find Spike."  
  
Buffy pushed open the window, checking to see if anyone was on the side of the house. "It looks clear. Do you still have that crossbow under your bed?"  
  
"Yeah." Dawn said. She couldn't abandon Buffy and Tara. She couldn't.  
  
"Here. Take this." Buffy shoved the crossbow and arrows into Dawn's hands. "Shoot anything that grabs you." Buffy pushed Dawn out the window. "I love you, Dawnie. Now, go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike sat up, his eyes wide with fear. He reached out blindly, searching the air for Giles.  
  
"Giles!" Spike shouted, falling off the sarcophagus onto the hard ground. His shins were bruised, but he didn't care. He had to get to Buffy. "Willow!"  
  
Giles and Willow scrambled down the ladder to find Spike on his knees crawling towards the tunnels.  
  
"Spike, good God, man. What is it?"  
  
Spike clutched at Giles' arms. "Buffy. Something's wrong. Bitty. She was crying and screaming for Buffy and Dawn. She said the bad men were hurting Buffy."  
  
Giles turned his phone on at the same time it rang. "Hello." He said gruffly.  
  
"Giles, oh, my god, I've been calling you. Something's wrong at the house." Anya was frantic. She'd tried Buffy's number several times with no luck. "We were on the phone, then the line went dead."  
  
Travers. Oh, dear, lord, no. "Call the police." They usually didn't have much use for the police, but until they could get there, they would have to do.  
  
"Okay, but hurry!" Anya shouted.  
  
"Red, forget about the damn bandages. Call Buffy." Spike pushed Willow away from him.  
  
"Spike." Giles began. What did he say? "The line's dead at the house. We need to go."  
  
Willow gasped. "Tara?" Willow stretched her senses to touch Tara. "Oh, god."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy watched as Dawn skirted the roof and dropped out of view. The door finally gave under the assault, splinters of wood flying through the air. Buffy sucked in her breathe.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Oh, but I want to hurt you." Buffy quipped, waiting for the man to make the first move. He grabbed for her, but she ducked and managed to deliver a blow to his cheek. To Dewey, it felt like someone had cracked him on the jaw with a bat. He grabbed Buffy's ankle, tripping her. She fell hard to the floor.  
  
Buffy cried out, but her anger and fear fueled her. She kicked out, hitting Dewey in the face. He was knocked unconscious. Buffy scrambled to her feet. Her eyes were red with unshed tears and worry.  
  
Oh, god, the baby.  
  
"Ms. Summers, stop this before you hurt your child."  
  
Buffy leaned against the wall, pain lancing through her stomach.  
  
"It's pointless to continue to fight us. We have your sister. Any further resistance by you will only result in something unpleasant happening to her and your friend here." Travers stepped into the foyer. He pointed to the tied up Tara.  
  
"Come down here, and we'll let your sister go."  
  
Buffy weighed her options. The pain was increasing. She couldn't fight them. They had Dawn and Tara.  
  
"You won't hurt them." She asked, though, she knew they weren't the prize he was after.  
  
"I promise. Have you hurt yourself?" Travers' eyes narrowed, noting the way Buffy was holding her stomach and wincing.  
  
"Please don't do this."  
  
Buffy got to the last step. Two sets of hands grabbed her, and she felt a prick as a needle was jammed into her arm. The last coherent thing she remembered was Travers' smile as she drifted off to sleep. 


	28. Taken

**A/N: I don't like angst!!! So here endeth the angst. Well…a full chapter of it anyway. Some of you know and some don't. This chapter is the first of the three chapter finale. It's almost done, and I'm feeling a little sad about it. I love this story. It was my first. It's my baby. **

**Oh, and before I forget, smooches to Kumi!!! She has worked overtime with me to get this chapter beta'd, reworked and reworded. Thank you!! Now on with the show. **

Beautiful and deadly. 

Travers almost felt a twinge of affection for Buffy, but that trivial emotion paled in the face of what she could give to him. His gaze left her face and landed on her belly. Even in her unconscious state, she held her child, shielded her, protected her. It would all be for naught. Buffy would never have to wonder about her daughter after today. The child, and he would have to think of a name for her, would never know her real parents. She would only know him. He would be her entire world, and she his. 

Everything had gone according to plan, except for Dawn's escape. It did not matter. There would be time to get her blood and complete the ritual. All that mattered was the child. Once she was safely settled into her new home, he would go about ensuring their future. There would need to be safeguards put into place to protect her from the demon world and from the First Evil. Travers had no doubt this shift in the forces of good would bring about a counterattack by the First, but he hoped Buffy's death would balance the scales. Of course, Rupert was so caught up in his love for his Slayer, he hadn't considered the effect the birth of this "miracle child" would have on the world. No, all Rupert could see was his Buffy, his pseudo-daughter and the fact she was happy and pregnant. No thought whatsoever given for the fate of the world. 

Warren shifted in his seat, drawing his attention.

"Why so glum, Warren? Are you worried Ms. Summers will awaken and attack you? I can assure you she will be unconscious for some time." 

Warren guffawed and turned back to stare out the back window. "So you say. What happens when she does wake up? Do you have a plan to prevent her from killing all of us?" 

Shackleford looked in the rearview mirror at the occupants. Warren was a coward. The Slayer had given in without much of a fight. The only casualty had come, not by the Slayer's hand, but by her sister's. 

Travers allowed a smile to peek through the mask he wore. "My dear chap, Ms. Summers will not be in any position to harm anyone. If you haven't noticed, she's pregnant and more than likely, in labor. Have you not seen the way her body tenses? She's in pain, and will not do anything to risk her child. She will cooperate for the sake of her baby. You have nothing to fear from her." He said, patting his pockets for his handkerchief. 

Warren smirked, but said nothing. He'd been on the receiving end of too many ass beatings to believe Buffy wouldn't make them all pay for taking her child. He just hoped the drugs lasted long enough for him to kill her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Red…I can't feel the baby anymore." Spike uttered. The sadness in his voice, momentarily jarring Willow from her incessant redialing of Tara's phone.

Willow held her breath, willing her voice to be steady and strong. "I'm sure that's because you're conscious now. I'm sure Buffy and the baby are fine. You know, Anya. She was probably just over exaggerating." She hoped that was the case. Tara. She called out with her mind, trying to touch her lover.

"Don't!" Spike gritted out. Willow jumped, not from fear, but from shock. "Don't pretend. I'm blind, not dumb."

Willow's eyes watered. "I know." She said softly. "I'm just as scared as you, Spike, but we can't think…" 

"Can't think what, Willow? Can't think that our loved ones aren't in the hands of some demented fuck, who thinks he's god?" Spike could smell her fear, and it fueled his demon. It wanted to rush out into the sun to protect its mate and child. 

Willow didn't want to think. She wasn't stupid or naïve. Somehow the barrier had come down, and that meant something, no someone had prevented Tara from erecting it again. 

Spike paced, there was nothing much to do in the time it would take for Giles to get to the Jeep. He tried to will his love across the miles to Buffy, to give her strength and love until he could get there. 

"Where is he?" Spike demanded, straying too far off the path he'd taken, and running into his chair. "Bloody hell! Fuck!" He shouted, gripping the chair and flinging it across the room. Only Willow's power kept it from smashing against the wall. 

"Stop it, Spike! He'll be here. You've got to save your strength. If you don't calm down, you won't be of any help to Buffy and the baby."

She saw Giles racing across the cemetery, and said a prayer of forgiveness to the goddess.  "He's here, Spike. You're going to have to hold onto my hand, and I'll guide you to the car."

Spike shuddered as the reality of his blindness hit him. He wouldn't be able to help Buffy. Hell, he couldn't see her or their enemies. 

Willow saw the pain flash across Spike's face, but steeled herself. They didn't have time to allow Spike to wallow in self-pity, no matter how brief it would be. "Can you see if you change?" She hoped her question would distract him till she got him to the car, but she was curious as well. Spike shifted his features and stared at her with yellow eyes. He could make out her general shape, but nothing solid. It was better than nothing.  He felt the blanket being draped over his head, covering as much of his skin as possible. 

"Are you ready?" Willow asked, as Giles opened the back door. 

"Thanks, Red." Spike mumbled under the heavy wool cocoon. 

"Not a problem." With her arm around his waist, they stepped out into the sunlight. Willow shoved Spike inside and slammed the door behind him. She quickly hopped in, and they were on their way. All of them praying, they would make it in time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn skimmed the roof carefully, taking the same route she'd taken the night of Buffy's birthday. The night her world had tilted on its axis. She'd left that night in confusion and pain. This time she left in hopes of bringing help for Buffy and the baby. This time she had a purpose. Buffy was relying on her. She couldn't fail her. 

Mike raised his gun in the air, tracking the sound of footsteps as they made their way to the tree on the side of the house. He saw the lanky teenager, he believed her name was Dawn, nimbly traverse the limbs. Holstering his weapon, he waited unseen for her to appear. 

Dawn dropped to the ground, clutching the crossbow tightly. The manhole on Gardner Circle would take her to the crypt, but she had to make it across the backyard without being seen. She tried to remember every lesson Buffy or Spike had given her, and concentrated on her surroundings. Hearing nothing, she sprinted for the gate. 

Mike saw the scared teen, and incorrectly assumed she wouldn't pose a problem.  He jumped out, grabbing for Dawn. She reacted purely on instinct, pushing the crossbow into his chest, knocking him off balance. His arms failing, Mike reached for her, only to be felled by a kick to his groin. 

Dawn rushed past him. She made it to the gate, only to have Mike yank her back hard, slamming her down on the ground. 

"You little bitch. You're gonna pay for that." The crossbow had fallen in front of her, and Dawn kicked her long legs, striking small blows to Mike's chest. He grabbed for her ankle, twisting. Dawn howled in pain, but swept her other ankle, catching him on the jaw. Mike's grip on her ankle lessened and Dawn heaved forward and grabbed the crossbow. She felt her leg lift as Mike began to drag her back into the front lawn. 

"Ahh!!!!" She screamed against the pain, aiming the weapon at the hulking man. She squeezed the trigger, her eyes closing briefly.  When her eyes opened, all she saw was blood and the unconscious man. She didn't stay to see if he was alive or dead. She ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy felt the pitch and roll of the van as it rolled to a stop. She'd been wavering between awareness and sleep for sometime, but couldn't quite force her eyelids open. She'd heard talking earlier in the ride, and knew that Warren and Travers were beside her. She didn't know where Dawn and Tara were, and could only hope Travers had left them alive at the house. She suspected he did. He wanted her. He wanted her baby. Tara and Dawn would have gotten in the way. God, she hoped her instincts were right.  

She winced as she felt another contraction, and fervently hoped it was just Braxton-Hicks contractions and not the real thing. Even if it were labor, she hoped it wasn't a signal that something far worse had resulted from her fall. 

Buffy folded her hand into a fist, her nails cutting into her skin. The spasm passed, but the tingling she got from her wedding band remained. Spike…The surgery. Oh, god…she was supposed to be there when he got home. He would be alone, scared for her, feeling guilty. 

Spike, my love. She whimpered. 

Travers heard her and smiled. 

"You're awake. Good." He said, his concern genuine. "How are you feeling? I know you're in some pain, so please tell me the truth. I have a doctor available to see to your needs."  

"Where's my sister? Where's Tara?" Buffy demanded, already knowing the answer, but needing to be sure Dawn wasn't up front. 

The back door to the van opened, and Warren hurried to get out, wanting to put as much distance between a conscious Buffy and himself. If there was going to be bloodshed, he'd wait inside to see who survived. 

"Don't worry about them. They are alive and well.  My concern lies with you and your child." Travers admitted, his eyes trained on her stomach. His leering made Buffy nauseous. 

"Your concern is a lie, considering your actions put me and my baby at risk." 

Travers sighed. Impudent young woman. Never knew her place or how to respect her elders. "My concern is real, Buffy. I mean your child no harm." 

Yeah, and I've got prime real estate over the Hellmouth. "Then let me go, and leave California." 

Travers sighed again and stepped out of the open doors. 

"I'll be leaving soon enough, Buffy. I can assure you this will be the last day you'll see me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The silence was as oppressive as the darkness that surrounded him. He wished they would say something, anything. Give him false platitudes. Make him feel better, but don't leave him to his own devices. He'd spent over a hundred years visiting every dark impulse on humanity. He knew evil. He knew fear, and now it was choking him like a noose around his neck. 

"Giles?" Spike's voice reached the watcher from the protection of the blanket covering him. 

"That's my wife and child in there." He said, as if Giles or Willow needed to be reminded. "Or not." He added, his voice dropping to a near whisper. "Please." 

Willow bit her lip to keep from crying. 

"I know, Spike. We have to hope the police arrived before…" Giles' statement drifted off because he knew in his gut, they were too late. They had been betrayed, and because of that, Buffy was probably already on her way out of Sunnydale. 

"Willow, when we get there, if Buffy and Dawn are indeed gone, I want you to start gathering the ingredients for a locator spell. Travers will have a good head start on us, but hopefully, he won't have time to block Buffy's signature." 

Willow nodded. "Tara should have all the stuff in her bag. You don't think they would hurt her do you?" She had avoided thinking about her lover, knowing if she did, she might lose control. And she didn't want to lose control. She didn't want to touch the darkness she'd felt at Rack's place all those months ago. 

"I just don't know, Willow." 

"How in the hell did they know we were even gone?"  Spike groused. 

"We were careful." Willow commented. She glanced at Giles, waiting for him to offer an opinion, and noticed his grip on the steering wheel. 

Her eyes widened. He knew something. Something that he was unwilling to share with them. Willow reached out and touched a hand to Giles' arm. He looked at her hand briefly, but wouldn't look her in the eye, all but confirming her belief that he was hiding the truth. Her eyes pleaded with him. They deserved to know. 

"Giles?"

The uncertainty Spike heard in Willow's voice had him raising up off the seat. 

"Watcher?" 

Giles sighed deeply. He was angry, hurt, in disbelief, but he couldn't deny them what he knew. 

"Rupert?" Spike asked again. His mind was bombarding him with all kinds of scenarios. Had they given themselves away somehow? Missed a tail? Spoken to the wrong person?

"When Anya called, she told me…" Giles took a deep breath. "She told me Hallie overhead a conversation in a bar about you, Spike. A conversation involving the removal of your chip. Halfrek didn't think anything of the conversation. But she felt it was important enough to mention it to Anya." 

Willow had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. Oh, goddess no. Please not him. 

Under the blanket, Spike was coming to the same conclusion. His face shifted and he felt his control slipping. He would kill him. If Buffy died, if the baby died, Xander would know why he was called Spike.

"It was Xander, wasn't it?" Willow asked, hoping Giles would say it wasn't.   
  


"Yes, it was."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn was beyond tired, beyond scared. She had reached new levels of terror in the minutes she'd been running. Her body ached and protested, but she couldn't afford to stop. She couldn't afford the time it would take to get moving again. Her body was already straining and protesting the pace she'd employed since dropping down into the sewers. She had to get to Spike and Giles as soon as possible. Buffy and Bitty were counting on her. She didn't know if her aim had been true, but she couldn't risk stopping and having Travers' man catch her. They needed her blood or so they thought to complete the ritual. What would happen if they tried the ritual a second time on the baby? The ritual almost killed Buffy the first time. A second ritual might take them both. Dawn shuddered. No, she wouldn't think about that. She couldn't. 

Dawn slowed, noting the difference in the air around her. It was cleaner, fresher, meaning the crypt opening wasn't too far away. She nearly cried with relief. Soon, she'd be in Spike's arms and they'd be on their way home. Soon. She just had to keep going. It wasn't much further. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clem whistled softly as he pushed open the door to the crypt. He juggled the bag of blood and snacks he'd picked up for Spike and his friends. He figured they'd be tired after the surgery, and he wanted to do his part to make sure everyone was comfortable. Who knew how long Spike would need to rest before they took him home? 

"Hello, it's me, Clem. Just brought some stuff for you guys to eat." He called out. He placed the bag down on top of the sepulcher and peered over into the lower crypt. 

When he didn't get a response, he decided to climb down. He knew there was a possibility his buddy could return to his old ways, but Clem was a romantic. He believed that Spike loved Buffy far too much to go back to the demon he once was. There were those demons who'd bet against the vampire and the vampire slayer, but Clem wasn't one of them. They were his friends. He'd watched their relationship grow from the very beginning. Nah, Spike wouldn't hurt his friends. 

He still climbed down the ladder slowly, fearful of what he would find. He spun around, checking on either side of him, like he'd seen them do in his spy movies. The place was empty. No sign of Spike. No sign of Willow or Giles. All of their things were still there, so where were they? A noise from behind the curtain had Clem grabbing a charred piece of wood for protection. 

He crept as stealthily as his floppy body would take him and stood to the side with his weapon raised high, ready for attack. 

Please be a rat. Please be a rat. He chanted. Oh, not a rat. Not a rat. He said when he saw the curtain pushed aside. Squeezing his eyes shut, then opening them as he realized he wouldn't be able to strike at whatever was coming through with his eyes closed. He dropped the board, breathing out a sigh of relief when he realized it was Dawn. 

"Dawn!" 

Dawn halted, staring at Clem with grateful eyes. "Buffy's in danger." She told him, then promptly passed out.

"Oh, my." Clem stated, moving faster than he thought possible. He caught Dawn before her head smacked the floor, and cradled her. "Dawn? Dawnie?"

Lifting her in his arms, he carried her to the makeshift operating table Willow made out of a coffin.  What to do? What to do? He had no experience with humans, other than that guy from the night before. 

Patting her cheeks, lightly, Clem continued to call Dawn's name. "Wake up, Dawn." 

Dawn groaned and her eyes flickered open. "Spike?" She said groggily. 

"Nope, it's Clement." 

Dawn smiled at the goofy expression on the demon's face, rising up on her elbows. "Clem, where's Spike and Giles? They've got to get to the house. Travers' men attacked." 

"Whoa, Dawn." He told her, laying his hands on her shoulders. "They're not here." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy eyed the doctor and nurses, her contempt a slap to their faces. She knew which of them had no conscience or concern for her plight and which one did. The nurse who stood silently beside the bassinette could not look her in the eye. The others glanced at her without fear or remorse. It was a job and they were being well-paid for what they were about to do. 

"She's not in active labor." The doctor commented. "We can proceed as planned with the Caesarean." Buffy's eyes widened in fear.   
  


"I'm only seven months. She's not strong enough to survive." Surely they realized that miracle child or not, Bitty would be a preemie. 

Dr. Frank considered Buffy's statement before answering. "There is every assurance your child can be delivered safely. She will have inherited the strength and healing powers of her parents. Don't worry, my dear, she will be fine." He said, patting her arm reassuring. 

"Fine?" Buffy spat. "You're giving her to this bastard and you think she'll be fine." 

If Travers was offended by her curse, he didn't show it. "Dr. Frank, we need to start. We are on a schedule as you know." 

"Yes, of course. I'll need a number 2 scalpel." 

Buffy shook her head. "No! You can't do this. Please! Don't do this!" She screamed, pulling at the straps on her arms and legs. "Please don't take my baby!

Her pleas were ignored by Travers and Shackleford, who stood at guard at the door. This was getting tedious and he was anxious for this to be over, so they could leave. 

"I can't concentrate like this. We're going to have to put her under." Dr. Frank told his staff. The anesthesiologist hurried to get the oxygen mask on Buffy. 

"No!" She yelled, thrashing her head against the pillow, making it nearly impossible for the nervous doctor to restrain her. 

A nod from Travers brought Shackleford over, and he grabbed Buffy's head, slamming it down onto the table. She was dazed by the blow and moaned in pain. "Please don't." She whispered as the gas took it effect. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scene outside the house was eerily reminiscent of the day of Joyce's death. Police cars and yellow tape. Ambulance and curious neighbors. Had they made it in time to stop Travers from abducting Buffy? What had the police found when they arrived?

The presence of the morgue van had Willow clutching her stomach in fear. Giles steeled himself for what lay ahead, knowing he would have to be the one to inform Spike if the body was one of his girls. 

"Sir, you're going to have to go around." The police said as he approached the car. 

"This is my daughter's home." Giles answered. It wasn't a lie. Wasn't the truth, but right now that was unimportant. The police woman nodded and waved them past.

Spike sat up, his skin shielded by the blanket. 

"We'll be right back, Spike. I know you want to …" Giles said, turning in his seat to face Spike.

"Don't waste time worrying about me, Rupert." Spike reached out, his hand searching for Giles' shoulder. "Find out if my girls are alright." Spike commanded, relieving Giles of the need to explain his actions.  

Willow was already out of the car, and up the stairs. She took in the battered down door, the broken glass, before she found Tara, laid out on the couch with paramedics checking her over. 

"Tara!" She cried, thanking the goddess for protecting her. "Oh, baby, I was so worried." She said, falling on her knees at Tara's head. Her hands ran over Tara's face, followed by her lips. She was so grateful and relieved. 

Tara touched Willow's hand, stilling her kisses. "They got Buffy and Dawn." Tears fell unchecked down Tara's cheek. "I don't know how they got through." She blamed herself. Blamed her magic for not being strong enough to keep the house secure. 

"It wasn't your fault, sweetie. It wasn't." Willow pulled Tara into her bosom, heedless of the paramedics and police surrounding them. 

Giles called out for Buffy and Dawn, drawing the attention of the lead detective.

"Sir, there's no one else here." He informed Giles. "Ms. McClay told us the owner and her sister were abducted by Warren Mears. The same man who attacked Mrs. Develin a few months ago."

Giles ran his fingers through his graying hair. This wasn't a shock or a surprise, Detective Graves noted. 

"Do you have any idea where he's taken them?" 

Detective Graves pulled Giles to the side. "No leads at the moment. There's evidence he wasn't alone. We found a body on the side of the house. It wasn't one of the Summers' women." The detective said hurriedly, when he saw the concern on Giles' face. 

"Do you have any idea why is he fixated on Mrs. Develin? And you? You are the owner of the Magic Box?" 

Giles shook his head. Time was of the essence, and the police had outlived their usefulness. They hadn't arrived in time. Now, it was time for him and Willow to get to work. "I have no idea. Buffy was in the wrong place at the wrong time when she was shot by Warren. I guess he blames her for foiling his plans. Don't you think you should be out there looking for them, instead of asking me pointless questions?" 

Detective Graves knew Rupert Giles wasn't being forthright, but his lack of cooperation was only harming the ones he cared about. "Where is Mrs. Develin's husband? I would have thought he'd be here." 

"He's in the car. He's had some minor surgery. We're waiting to bring him inside because of his skin condition." 

Detective Graves' brow quirked. How many times had he heard that one? 

"And before you ask, he's been with us since this morning." 

"Fine." Detective Graves retorted. "We'll leave a squad car here if you like. I doubt Mr. Mears will be back. We'll contact you if we hear anything." 

Giles shook the detective's hand and resisted shooing him faster out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike closed his eyes. There didn't seem to be any point in keeping them open. All he saw was darkness. All he felt was darkness. He couldn't feel the light anymore. He heard voices outside the car. People talking, speculating on the latest trouble at the Summers' home. 

He sensed Giles' approach, and part of him warred with wanting to know Buffy's fate and another parted wanted to remain in denial, imaging her safe and sound, but unable to come to him.__

There was a knock at the window, and Spike moved to the farthest end of the seat. 

Giles poked his head through the door, checking Spike's position before he opened it completely. 

"Spike…" 

"I know. She's not here." 

Giles closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "No, she isn't." He admitted sadly. "Dawn's missing as well, Spike." 

Spike whimpered, trying desperately not to breakdown completely. "Glenda? Is she alright?"

Giles smiled tightly. "Yes, she is. Groggy and a little bruised, but she's going to be okay. Are you ready to head inside?" The sun was still high, but the tree branches afforded some shade. If they moved quickly, Giles could get Spike inside with minimum damage. 

Did he want to go inside their house when his girls weren't there? The Summers women had given him a home and a family. Revello wouldn't seem the same without their presences. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clem pulled his hat down over his ears and hunched over the steering wheel. He generally didn't drive during the day, but they needed to get to the house fast, and the sewers wouldn't do. 

Dawn sat huddled next to him, in shock, he thought. She had said very little to him, other than to thank him for saving her. She'd tried to call Giles' cell, but the line had been busy. 

"Buffy's strong, Dawn. She's been through a lot. She'll get through this." 

Dawn smiled at the gesture. "Thanks, Clem. I'm just hoping Spike and Giles got to them in time." 

Clem slowed down, noting the steady stream of police cars coming towards them. Dawn noticed them too, and for the moment, she felt hope that this horrible nightmare was over. 

As soon as he pulled up to the house, she was off, the pain in her ankle, bearable as long as she could get to Buffy and Spike. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After checking on Glenda, Spike had asked to be left alone. He'd climbed the stairs slowly, each step a chore. He felt the weight of Buffy and Dawn's absence more acutely as he neared their rooms. His hand ran along the wall, touching family photos, hearing in his mind, conversations and laughter. He stopped outside the nursery, and it hit him. 

His little girl was gone. His Bitty, his hope was gone. 

Giles stood at the bottom of the stairs and saw Spike collapse. He'd known it wouldn't be long before the dam broke. He knew there was no comfort he could offer the man. 

"Buffy!!!!!" Spike cried. He felt as if a thousand needles were jammed into his stomach. The pain of their loss was crippling. 

"Oh, god, baby! I'm so sorry!" He curled into a ball, trying to take in their scents, trying to imprint their spirits on his own dead body. 

The front door opened. Giles' eyes widened when he saw Dawn. She had heard Spike's wail from outside, and knew she needed to get to him. 

"Spike!" She said, pushing past a stunned Giles. She fell at Spike's feet. He was too gone in his grief that he didn't feel her touch his leg. 

"Spike! It's Dawn!" She crawled behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding on as his body shook with the force of his tears. "Shush! I'm here, Spike. We'll find Buffy and Bitty. We'll find them." 

"Buffy…"

"We're not going to lose them, Spike. Don't give up hope. Please." Dawn said, wanting nothing more than to cry herself. 

Hold on Bitty. We're gonna find you. Dawn concentrated, hoping to tap into the connection she had with her niece. Hold on, sweetie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surrounded by his friends and family, Spike had never felt more alone. He didn't know how long he'd lain in Dawn's arms before he realized she was there. She was safe, and once again, Buffy had saved her life. 

He was grateful for Dawn being safe, but his soul was missing, and until Buffy and the baby were home, he wouldn't feel complete. 

Tara and Willow had a map of Sunnydale stretched out on the coffee table, and were mixing strands of Buffy's hair into a mixture for the location spell. So far, they'd had no luck. 

"Travers has a strong cloaking spell around Buffy. I can't pick up anything." Willow offered helplessly. 

"We'll keep trying, though." Tara said, hearing Dawn gasp. "We just need to figure out what he's using. There are only so many combinations he can use." 

Giles paced back and forth, wanting to rush out into the night, but knowing there were many places within and around Sunnydale for Travers to hide. His mood wasn't helped by the frantic phone call he'd received from Olivia. She had finally broken her silence. Giles had barely contained his anger long enough to hear what she'd had to say. She'd suspected something had gone terribly wrong when she hadn't heard from her operative, a spy her superiors had placed within Travers' inner circle. Not willing to risk his assignment nor his life, she'd held back on contacting Giles, but now, she feared he'd been discovered and killed. 

"Reginald Smythe-Bailey?" Giles responded, incredulous. "Why didn't you tell me?" He'd demanded. 

"You didn't need to know, and once we discovered Travers' surveillance, it was too much of a danger to you and Reginald for him to contact you." 

"That's no bloody excuse and you know it Olivia. You could have emailed me. You could have done something. We could have done more to protect Buffy." Silence greeted him, and he sighed. He knew of Buffy's dream, her belief that Xander would betray them. He knew and yet, did nothing, even after Xander had discovered his relationship with Anya. He knew Xander was a loose cannon. He should have handled the situation better. Now, Buffy was gone, and they were helpless as her babe. 

"I'm sorry, Rupert. We will do everything we can on our end to discover where Travers has taken Buffy." 

"Thank you, Olivia. I am sorry about Reginald. I would have liked to have met him." Giles turned the phone off, rubbing his temples. 

"So, they knew and did nothing to help us." Spike stated. Giles forgot the superior hearing of a vampire, and with the blindness, it was probably heightened. 

  
"They…" Giles started, but knew there was no defense he could offer that Spike would accept. There never would be. Spike's whole life was wrapped up in Buffy and his child, and they were gone. 

"Spike, is there anything else of Buffy's that she's strongly attached to that we can use for the spell?" Tara asked. She was standing in front of him, that much he could tell. She had the nicest scent, calming and soothing. He knew it wasn't any perfume she wore. It was her natural presence. 

"Mr. Gordy. She loves that pig." He smiled as he remembered a conversation they'd had recently. 

_"Are you going to let Bitty play with the pig?" _

_Buffy snatched her precious pink pig away from him, cuddling it against her bosom. Lucky pig, Spike reflected. _

_Buffy nibbled her lip. Could she give up her pig? "Of …course, I will." Buffy told him, smoothing the worn fur down. She chose to ignore the smirk he gave her to that statement. _

_"And his name is Mr. Gordo." _

_Spike chuckled, rolling onto his side to watch her. "How long have you had Mr. Gordo anyway? Aren't you a bit old for that?" _

_Buffy stuck her tongue out, which was an invitation if he'd ever seen one. So Spike answered, kissing and nibbling on her lips, till she was panting. _

_"Hmm.. nice." Buffy said dreamily. "I've had him since I was 6. Mom gave him to me. I stayed with my grandparents over the summer. Mom was in her eighth month with Dawn, so I stayed with Granny and Granddad. They had a piglet on their farm. We were good friends. When I went home, I had to leave him." She was pouting, and Spike had to resist the urge to tug at her sweet lips again. _

_"So Joyce gave you your very own piglet." Spike smiled, thinking that was purely Joyce. _

_"I thought she was the best mother in the world." Buffy sniffed, wiping at a tear. "He was waiting for me on my bed when I got home."_

_Spike sat up and pulled Buffy into his arms. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck. _

_"Joyce was a wonderful woman and mother." He finally said, once he got his emotions in check. _

_"She was." Buffy held Spike close, letting his love soothe the ache she felt from her mother's passing. She was getting better. Everyday she was in his arms, she felt the loss a little less. It would always be there, but then so would Spike, and Buffy knew she'd be alright._

"Buffy.." Spike whimpered. His eyes closed as if he could close out the pain of her disappearance and Joyce's death. Instead, he found himself not in a blindness-induced darkness, but in a watery, black darkness. He sensed the being with him. Bitty. 

_"Daddy." She cried, reaching out with her mind, holding him tightly within her grasp. _

_"Daddy's coming, baby. Hold on." _

_"Daddy!" She screamed and he felt her wrenched from his mind, as the doctor removed her from Buffy's womb._

"Buffy!" Spike screamed, scaring the living daylights out of the women surrounding him. He heard Dawn's voice, teary, but strong, calling to him. 

"Spike, wake up!" Giles shouted, shaking Spike till his teeth rattled. 

A bright light flashed on the map, and Willow jumped excitedly. "I see them." 

"Where are they?" Giles said, peering down at the twin points of light. He removed his glasses, squinting to read the street name. 

  
"Allegheny and Stokes. That's near the old airport." Willow commented. "That would make perfect sense. They probably have a private jet." 

"I'd say that was a definite." Giles dialed the number to the detective who was at the house earlier. There was no time to be secretive. They would need all the help they could get. 

"Detective Graves, Rupert Giles, we have a lead on Buffy's whereabouts. We think they are in a house in the area of Allegheny and Stokes." Giles held his hand over the mouthpiece. "Get whatever supplies and weapons you'll need." 

  
"We're wasting time, Watcher. Let's go." Spike was already at the door, opening it with no concern for the straying daylight left.   
  


"Spike! It's still some sunlight left. Wait up!" Dawn admonished, grabbing his blanket off the sofa. Willow and Tara were shoving vials into their bags and were right behind them. 

"Thank you, Detective Graves. Goodbye." Giles had hung up on the man mid-sentence, but there was no way he was going to heed his advice to stay put. 

Spike's hand was on the door, when it opened slowly. Xander was startled to see them all in the entryway, and he shuffled his feet nervously. 

Spike knew it was the whelp and the demon struck out, seizing Xander by his shirt and lifting him up against the door. It took all of Spike's control to keep from tearing his throat out. He growled at Xander, relishing the fear he sensed in the man. 

"Spike, put him down!" Giles commanded, tugging ineffectively at Spike's arm. 

"Spike! We don't have time for this!" Dawn pleaded, not so much for Xander's life, but for her sister's and niece's.

Spike dropped Xander to the floor, and spun away, putting as much space between him and the gasping man.

"What do you want, Xander? Come to cause more trouble or to view your handy work?" Dawn spat, moving over to Spike and wrapping her arm around his waist. 

Xander shied away from Dawn's angry words and hate-filled gaze. What in the fuck was going on?

"I didn't come to cause any trouble. I just wanted to check on Buffy. See if everything worked out okay. That's all." He said, struggling to stand. They were looking at him like he'd killed Miss Kittyfantastico, and he couldn't understand where all this venom was coming from. 

"To see if everything is okay?" Giles said. "Are you really this stupid or could you possibly have no idea what you've done?" 

Spike shook his head. "We don't have time for this. Buffy is waiting on us. You can sit here and babysit him. I'm going to get my wife." Dawn threw a final scathing look at Xander as she pulled the blanket over Spike's head. If she had to, she'd drive the Jeep. She really hoped she didn't have to. 

"What? I wouldn't. Giles, you know me." Xander said, attempting to defend himself. 

"I thought I did." Giles stood for a moment in the doorway, framed by the fading light. "Willow, if you want to stay, I understand, but Buffy needs you. You and Tara." He said, before he ran down the stairs to the car. 

Tara touched Willow's shoulder. Her touch telling Willow it would be alright if she wanted to stay with Xander, but also conveying Tara's decision to go and find Buffy. There was no real choice for Willow. 

"I have to go, Xander. I'm sorry." She said, leaving a stunned and very confused Xander in the empty house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xander slumped in his chair, rubbing his head with his right hand. The desire to call and check up on Buffy had been burning in his gut since that morning. He should have called. And said what? He didn't understand what was going on. All he did know was the fact everyone blamed him for what had happened. Had he said something Saturday night? 

Things were still fuzzy, but he was sure he would have remembered a one-on-one with Travers. He and Dewey were out at the bar. When he spoke to him on Sunday, Dewey didn't mention them running into anyone scary. And Travers was scary in Xander's opinion.  

The pieces to the puzzle where finally coming together, and the picture wasn't pretty. 

Dewey? Likeable, beer guzzling Dewey. The same Dewey who didn't show up for work today. The same Dewey who'd appeared in Sunnydale the same week that Travers came to town. 

Xander stood up, his stomach lurching. 

"Oh, god!" He moaned. 

Dewey was working for Travers. Dewey had been playing him the whole time, setting him up. And he'd fallen into the trap. He'd betrayed his best friend, and now, she was missing. Xander stumbled out the door, losing the battle with his stomach on the front lawn. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She's a healthy little girl. She'll need to be in the incubator, but that is only as a precaution." Dr. Frank told Travers as they watched the baby being cleaned and weighed. 

"There are no indications that her early birth will have any effect on her health?" This was everything Travers had hoped for. The child was viable and healthy. "Are you sure she will be able to travel?" 

"Oh, yes, most assuredly. She is breathing on her own, and at 5 pounds 7 ounces, she is well within normal limits for a premature baby. She will be fine. Don't worry, Mr. Travers." 

Travers nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. Your services were greatly appreciated. My associate will wire the money to your account as soon as we are airborne." Travers gazed at Buffy, unconscious on the table. 

"How long till she awakens?" 

Dr. Frank looked over his shoulder at his patient. "She should be out for another thirty minutes, but her physiology might metabolize the anesthetic faster than that." 

"Thank you, again. If I need your services in the future, I will be in touch." 

Travers shook hands with the doctor, and turned back to his most prized possession, the baby. Dr. Frank took the opportunity to check Buffy's sutures. He knew she would probably be killed, but he didn't want it to be said he did shoddy work. Satisfied, he pulled his gloves off and discarded them, already counting the money he would be receiving. 

  
"We leave in thirty minutes. Make sure you are ready to leave then." Travers told the nurse. He reached out to touch the sandy blonde curls littering the baby's head. At his touch, her eyes opened and she screamed. 

Shaking his head at the annoying sound, Travers motioned for Shackleford to follow. They left the room, closing the door on the high-pitched wails. 

Bitty's cries, shrieks really, pierced the cloak of sleep Buffy was under, and she awoke. She was still groggy, and it was difficult to open her eyes, but she did. She could make out the blurry shape of a woman. 

"Bitty." Buffy said, her voice dry and cracked. "My baby." 

Joanna heard the softly voiced plea and spun around, shocked that Buffy was awake. It was so much easier to forget this woman, when those hazel eyes weren't staring at her. She was never happier than when the anesthesia was administered. Then, and only then, could she raise her gaze from the floor. Then, she could detach herself from the crime she was committing, and concentrate on her job. 

"You… you need to be quiet or they'll put you back to sleep." She said as she turned back to the baby. The cries which had been so painful to hear had quieted once Buffy had spoken. In fact, the baby seemed to sense Buffy was her mother. 

"Can I hold her?" Buffy bit her lip to keep from crying out. "Please let me see her? Please!" 

Joanna shook her head. It was too risky. She smiled at the blue-eyed child, who seemed to stare into her soul. Joanna looked away, ashamed at the part she was playing in separating mother and child. 

Stay detached. Stay detached. Take care of the child. 

"He's an evil man." Buffy said. "No matter what he's told you. He won't love her. Not like her father and I will. Please. Help us." Buffy pulled at her restraints, feeling a little give. The anesthetic on her legs was wearing off. She just needed time. Time to regain her strength, but she wouldn't be able to escape on her own. 

"I can't help you. Now, please, don't make any noise." Joanna tugged the pink skull cap down onto Bitty's head, covering the wild curls. 

"She's innocent. He's a monster. Please." Buffy begged. She yanked at her binding, wincing as the leather cut into her skin. Any pain was worth it for Bitty. 

"I'll be with her. I'll keep her safe. I promise you." 

Buffy whimpered. "You're not her mother." 

Joanna's gasped. She turned, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "I can't help you, but you can see her. But not for too long." Tucking the end of the blanket around Bitty, she brought the child over to the operating table. 

Buffy swallowed against the lump in her throat. She was beautiful. 

"Hello, my precious." Buffy begged silently for Joanna to bring Bitty closer, and she did. 

Buffy pressed her lips to her daughter's forehead, breathing in her scent deeply, imprinting it to memory. 

"Oh, my sweet, sweet Bitty. Mommy and Daddy will find you. I promise you we'll be together again." 

Bitty's little body shuddered deeply and her eyes drifted closed. Buffy wanted to hold her, shelter her, but she heard voices in the hallway. Her time was up. 

"They're coming. Please take care of her." She pleaded. 

"I will. I promise." Joanna hurried to the door, opening it before Shackleford could. 

"It's time." He said, glancing at the table. Buffy had her head turned away from him. Shackleford's eyes narrowed, but Joanna's discreet cough stopped his perusal of Buffy. 

"I need to get her into the incubator as soon as possible. I know her grandfather would not want her to become ill." She said, knowing this man feared their employer as much as she did. 

"Let's go." He said, escorting them down the hallway. Buffy's head snapped around, as she strained to catch a final glimpse of Bitty as she left the house. 

"No." She cried, pulling her arm. The leather drew blood, but she didn't care. Nothing matter except Bitty. 

"I knew the anesthesia wouldn't last long on you." 

If looks could kill, Quentin Travers would have died at least ten very painful times.

"I will kill you, Travers." 

Travers hooked his thumbs inside his vest pockets. "The time for idle threats is over, Ms. Summers."

"Mrs. Develin, you pillock!" 

"Mrs. Develin, it is. Things could have been different, Buffy. You could have cooperated, and been allowed some contact with your Catherine." 

Buffy's eyes narrowed to slits. "Her name isn't Catherine." 

"It is now."

The blood seeping out of the cut on Buffy's wrist was sticky, but also provided lubrication. She could feel her wrist sliding ever so slowly out of the bond. 

"You'd better hide her really well, Travers, because when I find her, I will make you pay for every second, every hour, every day, we've been apart. Spike and I will not rest till we find her." A few more tugs and her wrist would be free. A few more minutes and her hand would be around Travers' throat, crushing his windpipe. 

Pulling an antique watch fob out of his vest pocket, Travers looked at it, and snapped it shut. "You'll be resting soon, Buffy, so I'm not really concerned about you or your vampire. Oh, I think there's someone here who wants to see you." 

Warren stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. 

"Betcha thought you'd seen the last of me?" He quipped, staring at her. Buffy shifted, till was half lying down, half on her side. The position allowed her to conceal her left wrist, which was nearly free from the constricting cuff. 

Buffy wasn't afraid of Warren. She feared for Bitty, once Travers discovered he was too late, that ritual was done, and there was nothing he could do to ever turn Bitty into his own personal weapon. 

Warren strode over to him, his arrogant stance didn't fool Buffy. He was afraid, and he had every reason to be afraid. Travers and his men were gone, leaving Warren alone with her, with Spike on the way. She knew he was coming. Could feel him getting closer. She could also feel Bitty moving further away, but she couldn't give into that sorrow, she had to stay alive to find her. 

"Leave now and I won't hurt you much. Stay and I can't promise Spike won't rip you to shreds." She was going to enjoy hurting him. She really was. How many months had she lived in fear of this little puissant, and for what? Doing the right thing. He'd nearly killed her baby several times, and now, he had helped to take her away. Oh, yes, she was going to enjoy making him hurt as much as she did right now. 

Warren resisted the urge to look behind him. Spike wasn't here to save his precious Buffy. But he was puzzled as to her demeanor. Why wasn't she begging for life? Pleading with him to let her go? He knew this was a risky venture. He should take his money and run for the border. Killing Buffy would only incense Spike even more, but he wanted to make her hurt. He wanted to her to know he was the ultimate winner in their battle. 

"Bold words for someone strapped to a table with her belly sliced open. That's going to leave a scar by the way." 

"Do you think?" Buffy said, wincing as her hand slipped out of the cuff and the blood rushed back into the area. "Do you think we won't make you pay for all you've done? Do you think because you were working for Travers that you'll get away? Killing me won't stop Spike or Giles from torturing you, then keeping you alive to torture you again. 

One thing Buffy knew she had in her favor was the fact Warren was a coward deep down. He was afraid, probably petrified of being caught by Spike and Giles. "Spike doesn't have his chip. He doesn't have anything to keep him in check." That was a lie, but Warren didn't need to know that. "You will learn why he's called Spike, and when he's finished, then he'll kill you. The best part is that you'll still be the loser you've always been in the end. Nothing will have changed." 

Warren's nostrils flared as Buffy's insults and threats had the desired effect. "You're the one who'll be dead, bitch. You're the one who'll never see your child again. My face," he said, pointing the scalpel towards his chest, "will be the last face you see. You should have never come back, Buffy." 

Warren raised the scalpel high above his head, swinging it down in an arc towards Buffy's chest. Buffy blocked his arm, using her considerable strength to push him back against the wall. 

Warren hit the wall with a thud, the scalpel falling out of his hand, and skidding across the floor. Buffy struggled to sit up, her strength returning, albeit slowly. She twisted to undo the strap to her other wrist before Warren regained his senses, which she doubted he actually had, since he was still here.   
  
Her fingers trembled as she pulled at the cuff, finally wrenching it free of the pin that held it together.   
  
"I'm gonna enjoy killing you." Warren shouted as he slapped Buffy across the face. She fell back onto the table. She felt Warren's hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing the life out of her. She pushed at his hands, but fueled by hatred and adrenaline, she was hard pressed to loosen his hold on her throat. Images of Bitty and Spike and Dawn and all she had to live for, spurred Buffy to fight harder. She felt lightheaded, and resisted the urge to give into unconsciousness. Spike needed her. Bitty needed her. She needed them.  
  
The little dot glowed brightly, nearing burning a hole through the map. Willow pointed at the end of the street, and Giles drove the Jeep up onto the front lawn. A patrol car was behind them, having watched Giles run three stops signs.   
  
Spike bounded from the jeep, his eyes tinged demon yellow. He scanned the area, using all his senses to feel for Buffy. He picked up her heartbeat and her fear. He growled and with a burst of vampiric speed and instinct raced up the walk, crashing through the door. He had no idea where he was or what was up ahead. All he knew was Buffy, and she was dying.   
  
"Spike, wait! You can't go in there…" Dawn's mouth dropped open as Spike entered the house unencumbered. "Did you see that?"  
  
Dawn turned as the police screeched to a halt behind them.   
  
"Bollocks!" She said, borrowing a term from Spike's dictionary.   
  
"Down on the ground!" They yelled, drawing their weapons.   
  
"We called you, you nitwits!" Giles shouted as he knelt on the ground. He glanced at Willow, who nodded slightly.   
  
"Away!" She screamed as she raised her hand. The two officers flew over the hood of their cars, blown aside as if by a gale force wind. They were dazed, but unharmed.  
  
"Dawn, stick close to Willow and Tara. We don't know who's left inside." Giles commanded as he stepped over the broken door.   
  
He could hear the sounds of a scuffle, and ran quickly towards it. The sight that greeted him stunned him motionless. Spike's demon was loose. Warren had a large gash on his forehead, and there were definite claw marks on his chest.   
  
Buffy lay motionless on the table. The front of her gown was stained with blood. Her wrists and ankles were rubbed raw. She was pale and haggard.   
  
Willow, Tara, and Dawn rushed to her side. Willow touched her fingers to Buffy's neck, noting the red finger-shaped marks marring her skin. Her pulse was weak, but steady.   
  
"She's alive, Giles."   
  
Giles hesitated as he moved closer to Spike, wondering if the trauma of the day had finally taken it toll on him, and he'd lost it.  
  
"Spike, Buffy's alive. Warren isn't worth killing. He'll get his." Any other time, Giles would have noted the irony of the situation. He wanted nothing more than for Spike to rip the little piss ant apart for harming Buffy and Anya, but right now, getting Buffy to a hospital had to take priority.   
  
Buffy stirred, her eyes opening slowly. "Spike." She called out weakly. "Spike."   
  
As if the world finally made sense to him again, Spike's demon mask fell and cornflower blue eyes gazed over his shoulder at his wife on the table.   
  
"Buffy…" He moaned, dropping Warren without a backward glance. He reached out blindly for her, and the same magical force that allowed him entrance to the house, guided him to Buffy's side.   
  
"Buffy." Spike whimpered when he felt her hand grasp his. The moment she touched him, he knew.   
  
"She's gone, Spike. They took our little girl." Buffy sobbed. Spike gathered her up, holding her tightly as the truth came to light. Travers had Bitty.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the plane taxied down the runaway to their new lives, Joanna gazed at the sleeping child. Fatigue had finally taken its toll on the little one, and she'd fallen into a fitful sleep.   
  
Joanna tried to forget a pair of hazel eyes begging for help. She tried to forget the way mother and daughter gazed lovingly at each other. Joanna wouldn't forget her promise. She would protect little "Catherine". She would make sure she was loved. It was her penance for her role in stealing "Catherine's" life.   
  
"To a job well done." Travers saluted Shackleford. "A few minor glitches, but all in all a successful mission. We have the child. In a few months, we'll have the blood of the Key."  
  
"Just tell me when and I'll come back personally to retrieve the package." Shackleford promised.   
  
Travers smirked. He knew it galled Shackleford to lose not one, but two men. It wasn't so much that he held any affection for Lande or Mike. It was the fact he'd been bested by women. It chafed his balls, and not in a good manner.   
  
"I have no doubt of your success."   
  
Dewey looked out the window, bidding a fond farewell to Sunnydale. If he never saw this part of California again, he'd consider himself lucky. He was going to head to his villa, and relax for the next few months. Spend some of his fee on a real woman and some quality food and liquor. Then, and only then, would he accept another job. It was going to take him that long to get the stench of cheap food and beer, swamp water and mosquitoes out of his system.   
  
Shackleford raised his glass to Travers. "Congratulations, Grandpa."


	29. Tender Mercies

  
  


**Scotland******

Sunlight streamed into the room, glittering off the glass like tiny diamonds in a stream. The day greeted the occupant of the bed with the promise of a glorious Spring Day, the promise of sweet heather and lush greens, the promise of butterflies and caterpillars, all coming out to play. The day promised many things to the sleeping babe, but not that her Mommy and Daddy would be there when she awakened. 

The room glowed with artificial light, borrowed from the teleportation spell. The woman took in the room, noting its appearance. It wasn't a typical nursery. Nowhere was there to be found cute stuffed animals or whimsical creatures. There was a bed, a table, a chair. It looked as if the nursery was placed here as a second thought. The woman frowned. How was a child to flourish in this type of environment? 

The child slept. Tiny curl of brownish blonde hair covered her head, riotously. She would be a great beauty someday. For now, she was an innocent whose life had been unjustly changed by an evil man. 

The woman bent down to whisper in the sleeping child's ear. "Don't worry, Little One. You'll have your justice soon."   
  


A noise in the hallway drew the woman up into a standing position. Her stance was neither hurried nor alarmed. She merely smiled and fade from view, though her presence was still in the room unseen by the other woman who entered. 

Joanna pulled the curtains back, allowing the sun in all its glory to enter the room. She hummed softly to herself as moved about the room, opening drawers, removing items of clothing, preparing to bathe the tiny baby in the bassinette.

"Good morning, Catherine. Are you ready for your bath?" She bent to pick her up, but stopped when she noticed the cerulean eyes staring at her intently. Was the child trying to read her? Determine if she possessed a soul? All the guilt Joanna had managed to stamp down the night before returned in full force. She could hear the pleas of Catherine's mother. She could see her in Catherine's face. She would go to her grave guilty. 

"How is young Catherine, this morning?" A voice boomed from the doorway. Almost as if a switch had been flipped, "Catherine" began to wail. Joanna immediately stooped to pick her up, cradling the baby in her arms. 

"She's doing well, Mr. Travers. She awakened once last night. She ate a little, which is why she's fussy right now. She's probably hungry. And exhausted from the trip over." Joanna offered.  She knew the baby was miserable, had been since she'd been removed from her mother's presence. Joanna knew her employer probably guessed the real reason behind "Catherine's" discomfit, but ignored it. 

"Of course." Travers came to stand beside the nurse and child, gazing down dispassionately into the face of his captor, protégé. What would she become in years to come? What was she now? Immortal? All-powerful. What secrets were hidden in that little body?

"It is your job to see to her well-being. She must eat. See that she does." He announced, turning away from the woman and child. "If you need anything for her, please do not hesitate to ask. This is your home as well as hers."  

Joanna let go of the breath she'd been unintentionally holding. Her eyes flittered shut. They were both prisoners, but she would die before she let him hurt the baby. She'd promised, and it was the one promise she would keep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To the casual observer, they were beautiful in repose. Toned bodies, blonde hair, strength and power emanating from their forms in rest. But to those who knew what had happened to the couple in Room 314, they were just two people who'd had their hearts ripped out. 

She was a mother, but she wasn't. She was a parent with no child to parent. This should have been the first day of Bitty's life, a life of promise, of love, but instead, she was gone, and her absence hurt. It was a bottomless pit of despair. There was no beginning, no ending. It was this heart-wrenching pain that spread from the pit of her womb, where her baby had dwelt hours before, to her heart. She squeezed her eyes tighter, hoping it was a nightmare, and she would wake up, Spike's arms around her, his hand resting on the swell of her belly, and all would be as it should have been. 

It would be easier if she didn't remember those tiny blue eyes, she thought again. It would be easier if she didn't know Bitty's skin was as soft as spun cotton. If she hadn't whiffed her scent, fresh as new rain, then she wouldn't know what she was missing. But if she didn't know, she couldn't share with him. She couldn't describe their daughter to him, to make him see what he couldn't see. To give him what Travers had taken from him, from them. She ached for what Spike had lost before he'd even found it. She ached for the lost hours they couldn't replace with their Bitty. She ached.   
  
He knew she was awake, but he honestly didn't know what he could say to her. What do you say to the mother of your child? Sorry, I failed you. Sorry, I wasn't strong enough or quick enough. Sorry, they took our baby.   
  
He remembered very little of what happened at the house. He remembered holding Buffy so tightly, he thought she would melt into his skin. He'd been afraid to release her, afraid that he was dreaming, and she would be gone when he opened his eyes. She was there, he could feel her, but his world was still black. 

He wanted to rage and kill for what Travers had done to Buffy, but there was a tiny voice buried deep inside of him that said the sins of the father were being revisited on the child. How many children, parents, sisters, brothers had he taken in the night? He could tell himself it was for his survival, but he'd killed. Killed because he was stronger, they were weaker, and he enjoyed it. He'd stripped families of their loved ones without a thought for those left behind. He'd tasted death and it was bitter. Buffy's death had taught him that. She was at peace, and he and Dawn were living hell on earth. The emptiness, the longing, the whatifs and recriminations didn't fill the space left void by her absence. His baby, their baby was gone, and they remained, and the pain wasn't going away. 

Lying behind her, his arms wrapped about her waist, he wanted to cry. He'd gotten used to the weight of their child. He'd gotten used to the sound of their heartbeats, entwined. Bitty's beat faster, stronger, filling in the gaps between Buffy's beats. Now, it was only Buffy's, and while the relief he felt for her safety was strong, he was selfish. He wanted his little girl too. He wanted his Bitty. Spike closed his eyes, hoping to recapture the peace he'd felt from earlier when he and his little girl had drank tea and had cookies. To recapture the love and contentment he'd felt the night before, in bed with Buffy, dreaming and talking about their child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy rolled over, hissing at the pain lancing through her stomach. He finally slept. She mused, scooting closer to him.  Spike's arms instinctively wrapped tighter around her waist. She knew Spike would be angry that he'd fallen asleep on his watch. He would consider it a dereliction of his duty to protect her, to watch over her. But his wife knew the toil the day had taken on him. The surgery, her disappearance, the baby's kidnapping, he had shouldered it all on his own. She knew that like she knew the angles of his face. He loved her. He loved her when they all believed him incapable of love. Even though, the times were different, he would hold his pain close to his heart, shelter it because he wouldn't know who to share it with. He wouldn't burden Dawn, wanting to be strong for her. 

Dawn… Dawn was stronger than all of them. Life had taught her to be strong in the face of adversity. She had lived a thousand lives in 3 short years. Buffy knew Dawn was hurting. Knew she should have consoled her, but it was too much like when her mom died. Buffy didn't know how to console Dawn, when she herself was inconsolable. That hadn't stopped Buffy from clinging to Dawn when she'd appeared in the doorway, looking beaten and distraught. It had taken one look at those baby blues and Buffy's arms had opened. Dawn had climbed in the bed, and the three were together again, holding and clutching each other. They were family. They were a team, and they were hurting. 

Buffy lifted her hand to the visible white bandage on Spike's head. He'd been cut into, yet nary a word about it. So determined to protect her, console her, shelter her, he'd never mentioned his surgery. But then again, not many words had been said between them this day. 

The silence was disturbing. There was noise, of course, from the steady clicking of the IV machine to the muffled sounds of activity on the other side of the closed door. No, the quiet that existed between her and Spike had Buffy scared. Scared for the first time in a long time. Their relationship from their very first meeting had been about words and actions, vibrant, alive, beautiful and ugly at times. But it had always been about communicating. Never silence. Never this. Oh, Buffy knew all about hiding from the pain of death, failure, disappointment. She knew all those things, and how to handle them. Yes, she knew all about hiding so deep inside your own mind that nothing and no one could touch you. She knew all about shutting yourself off emotionally so nothing could penetrate your defenses to hurt you ever again.  

But all that changed when she fell in love with the man resting fitfully next to her. Spike battered down all her defenses, opened all her doors, and now it was impossible to erect them again. And she didn't want to. She didn't want to hide from this pain, because it was their pain, their child, their loss. She wanted to talk to him, but each time she looked at him, she saw it. She saw the recriminations, the guilt, and they grabbed her throat and held it in a vice, preventing her from offering comfort to the one who needed it the most. 

The soft whimpers emanating from Spike's throat caused her brows to furrow. He was having a nightmare, a particularly horrific one by the looks of it. 

"Spike, wake up." She said softly, shaking his shoulder. "Spike! Wake up!" 

His eyes snapped open, blind and blank. He vamped before he realized where he was and who he was with. He was panting, his chest heaving as he struggled to get his raging emotions under control. 

"It's okay. I'm here." I'm here, but she's not.

"Are you okay, Buffy? Do we…you need the nurse?" His eyes lowered. To Buffy, it seemed as if it was painful for him to see her, but she knew that was an impossible. He couldn't see her. 

"I'm fine. A little thirsty, a whole lot of tired, but I'm fine." She stared at his curls. Her hand strayed to them of its own accord, running through the darken roots. Bitty's looked like this, blondish brown. She pulled her hand back, staring at a point off Spike's shoulder. 

"How are you?" 

Spike's mouth opened to answer, but he swallowed his remark. There was no point in telling her he felt like there was a hole in his stomach, and that it was increasing every minute. 

"Slight headache. Hopefully, it'll go away soon. The blindness is a bitch. Can't see you." He admitted softly. He felt her hands in his hair, and he wanted to give in to her ministrations, but he couldn't help but wonder if he deserved such concern. 

"That's one of the reason I love you. You don't let… you don't let anything keep you down." Buffy told him, noticing the slight flinch of his muscles as he pulled away from her touch.

"You don't either, Pet." He answered. 

Buffy looked down to find Spike's fingers plucking at her gown. A gown, which before would have tented out, straining against the basketball she'd swallowed. Now, she seemed anorexic. She pulled away, unable to deal with the despair she felt. Petting her stomach had been Spike's favorite pastime, and… Oh, god.

Buffy scooted quickly off the bed. She hissed as her feet touched the cold, hard floor before sliding into a pair of hospital-issued slippers. Tentatively taking a step forward, Buffy anticipated the sting of muscles repairing themselves post-surgery. Surgery? Yeah, that's what they called what that butcher did to me.  She put her fingers to her mouth, stifling the cry that threatened to turn into a wail of pain. Looking around the room, she felt it close in on her like a cage. She had to get out. She had to get away. She had to escape the constant reminder in the bed that she had lost their daughter. 

"I need to go to the bathroom." She said suddenly. 

Spike sat up, shifting into vamp face. His yellow eyes tracked her movements till the door closed. 

Buffy leaned against the door, a choked sob escaping her tightly closed lips. Oh, god. Oh, god. What was wrong with her? 

Her hand rubbed at the ache in her chest, which felt like a Chirago demon had taken up residence on it. Deep breaths did nothing to alleviate the pain. Her hand scrubbed at her face, her wedding band catching her nose. The gold band, which usually gave her a sense of peace and strength, glimmered in the harsh fluorescent light. She was taken back to their wedding day. Though the words hadn't been spoken, over the years they'd been implied. "Through sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad…" This was as bad as it was going to get for them. 

Buffy splashed some water on her face, staring at her disheveled appearance in the mirror. We have to face the fact she's gone, if we're going to get her back. We have to talk about what happened today. We… I can't keep avoiding the subject. Crying won't help Bitty. 

"He's hurting and blaming himself. You know this Buffy. You know he's only concerned with getting you better, holding you up. It's time to stop being selfish." 

Mommy and Daddy are going to find you, Bitty, and when we do, we'll never be apart again. 

Buffy took another deep breath to quench the butterflies in her belly. Gotta be strong. Gotta be strong. She said to herself, tightening the cinch on her robe, and exiting the bathroom. Spike was in the same position she'd left him in when she'd run to the bathroom. His face was human, shadowed by the strain of the day. Buffy ached to reach out to him, have him envelop her within his arms and make everything safe again. But she couldn't look at him without seeing their baby. Bitty had his eyes and his hair. She was a miniature replica of him, and it hurt. 

"I hurt all over, Spike." She whispered. "I hurt so much. All I want to do is disappear so it'll go away, but it won't." Spike stiffened to the point, Buffy was afraid his back would snap. "I know you're hurting too, and I haven't asked. I haven't told you that I understand what you're going through, because I feel it too." 

Spike shook his head to her quiet statement. She didn't understand. She couldn't understand because she'd never done anything evil. She'd been hurt and had hurt others in return, but she'd never taken a life, an innocent's life. She'd never been him. 

Buffy saw the tears fall down his cheeks unheeded. She couldn't bear to see him like this, knowing that he didn't have to bear this alone. 

Spike jumped when Buffy placed her warm lips over his. She held his face lightly, even as he struggled to pull back. She was relentless, forcing him to take her love and trust.       

"Stop it Buffy. You don't…" He cried.

"I don't what? I don't know you feel guilty. I don't know that you feel responsible because some mad man took our baby. I do, Spike." Tears were streaming down her face, blurring her vision of him, but she refused to turn away from those blue, blue eyes. "All I've thought about is what I could have done differently. What did I let slide? What decisions could I have made that would have made things work out in our favor? And then I realized, I'm not perfect. I'm not omnipotent." 

"You didn't kill and enjoyed it. You didn't rape and maim for the hell of it. They took your baby because I'm a monster." Spike sank to the floor, clutching at Buffy's legs. She felt a jolt ripple through her skin at his touch, at his pain. 

Buffy eased to the floor, sitting as close to Spike as the space would allow. 

"You shouldn't be down on the floor. You should be in bed." Spike told her, wiping at the tears that stained his face. 

"I should be where my husband is. I belong by his side." Buffy answered softly. 

"I'm beneath you, Pet. Always have been, and now they are punishing you for my crimes." 

Buffy closed her eyes in part exasperation and sadness that Spike didn't believe in himself as much as she did. 

"Don't you see?" She told him, holding his face in her hands, wishing he could see the love, the trust, the pride she had for him. "She is your reward, Spike. She's our reward for this fight. You helped me to see that life isn't all black and white. You changed without a soul, without my help. You changed because you wanted to. The Powers, whoever gave us Bitty, did so as a reward for who you are." 

Spike shook his head in disbelief, crumbling under the weight of his pain and love for his wife and child. Buffy sank to the floor with him, cradling him to her bosom as she would do to their child once they got her back. 

"I love you, William. I love you." She said, kissing his brow, his cheeks, his lips. "You have to believe that. You are not to blame for what Travers has done. He did this to us. Not you. Not your demon. A man with a soul took our baby. You're a better man than he could ever hope to be." 

They sat in silence, letting all the words said soak into their hearts. Spike knew Buffy was right. Knew he was letting his own insecurities mix in with his pain, their pain. Bitty was their daughter, their gift, and he couldn't live with himself if he'd had a hand in causing her harm. 

"We should get off the floor, Pet. I don't know about you, but my ass is falling asleep." 

Buffy grinned. If Spike was joking, then things couldn't be so bad. "Are we good? Because Bitty needs you strong and guilt free. She needs us both to bring her home." She told him seriously. 

Spike eased off her bosom, blinking slowly at her. His cheek felt warm, and the warmth spread to his heart. He shrugged as he struggled to speak. "Buffy…" He hedged. 

"Spike…You are not to blame. This isn't 'kick the Spike'. This isn't a personal vendetta against either of us. This is all about Travers wanting to control our daughter."  She insisted, pushing his head back down onto her chest.  

"You are a good man. You are such a good, good man. I couldn't love you if you weren't."

Spike nuzzled her neck, blowing cold air onto her skin. "You fell for my devilish good looks. I hear what you're saying, but in here." He said, placing his hand over his heart. "It's hard to forget all that I've done." 

Buffy rolled her eyes at his remark, and sighed as she laid her head against his. "A wise man once told me that one bad act couldn't negate all the good I'd done. I see he doesn't live by his own words." 

"I love you, Buffy. Always have, always will. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to be giving me pep talks. You need to get better." 

Buffy smiled, that soft smile that said she had a secret she was only going to share with him. "I'm only doing what you've done for me, after Mom, after Dawn was kidnapped, after I came back. You knew what I needed, and what I didn't." Her eyes lowered to where her hand rested on his chest. "We will find her. We will get her back, and we'll do it together because I'm gonna need you to keep me strong." 

"I will, Pet. I will." He promised with kisses. "I will." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so sorry, Rupert. I tried…" Giles shushed Anya with his lips, pressing them lightly to hers. 

Anya, for all her lack of tact or restraint, understood the kiss wasn't for pleasure, but for comfort. Giles needed her. Just as now, Buffy needed Spike. She pulled him into her bosom, and leaned back against the pillows. 

Giles closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of Anya's arms around him. He wanted to bury his head in the sand, pretend this awful thing hadn't happened to Buffy and Spike. He wanted to rush out into the night, and torture Warren until he told them everything he knew. But he also wanted to pick Buffy up, take her away, keep her safe. 

"How is Buffy? Spike?" 

"They are devastated." Was that a strong enough description of the two? The haunted look on Buffy's face, the pinched, drawn appearance on Spike's. Was devastated the word to describe what they were feeling? "They are devastated." 

Anya sighed, trying not to cry. Trying to be supportive, instead of giving in to her own grief and shock. Why Xander? Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut about Buffy and Spike? 

"Did you tell them about Xander's involvement?" Her hand stilled on his back, awaiting his response.   
  


"I didn't tell Buffy. I couldn't. She's been through too much today, for me to burden her with Xander." Anya continued to stroke his back, and slowly but surely, he relaxed into her arms. 

"I'm sure once the shock and horror has worn off, if ever, she'll figure it out. Everyone else knows. Willow took it hard. Spike… Spike wanted to kill Xander, but he didn't. He showed more constraint than I would have in that situation. To be honest," he said, sitting up, "I'm trying very hard to reign in my emotions as far as Xander goes. Going off half-cocked won't get the baby back, nor will it help Buffy."

Anya had listened quietly, her heart aching for Buffy, but also heavy with guilt for Xander's actions. 

"I know I shouldn't feel guilty, but I do." 

Giles bent his head to look at her. "I told you before Anya. It was not your fault. You saved Dawn. She would have been taken as well or god knows what Travers would have done. Please don't berate yourself." He smiled tightly at her, gazing into her eyes. His thumb rubbed her cheek, catching the teardrop that fell. 

"You did nothing wrong. We did nothing wrong. Whatever happened with Xander, we'll sort out. For now, all that matters is getting the baby back." He willed her to listen to him. They didn't have time to wallow in their misery. And he wanted to. He wanted to wail and scream for Bitty too. She was a part of Buffy. How could he not love her?  

"We're going to find her Rupert. If I have to call every demon…" Her eyes grew wide as the implication of what she said hit her. 

Her smile, lost for so long in the pain of her injuries, lit up her face. "Rupert, I know who we can ask to help us."

Her enthusiasm was rejuvenating, bringing him out of the pit of recrimination and worry that he'd been swamped in since her first call. "Who?"

"Halfrek." Anya answered, pulling the covers off. Giles took her hand, and helped her to stand. "A child stolen from her parents, this is right up her alley. It's her raison d'etre." 

Giles watched as Anya closed her eyes, concentrating hard on the task at hand. "Halfrek! Halfrek!" She opened one eye experimentally. Damn, no Halfrek. She took a deep breath, and shouted her name again. "Halfrek!" 

Giles surpressed a chuckle at her unladylike snort and curse. "Damnit! She must be working. I'll keep trying to contact her." She said disappointedly. 

"None of that, my dear." Giles told her, lifting her chin. "You're helping. Hopefully, Halfrek will respond soon." He planted a kiss to her forehead, holding her lightly in his embrace. 

"Do you think Buffy's up for visitors?" 

"The doctors want her to rest." He answered, moving to the closet to get her robe.  "But I would love to have your company. I need to talk to Willow about the locator spell, and get Spike some blood. He hasn't eaten since the operation, and we're going to need him strong. Buffy's going to need him strong."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What good am I as the Key if I couldn't keep them from getting my niece?" Dawn's question broke the silence that had defined them since their arrival at the hospital. 

Willow didn't have an answer for that question. Didn't know if there was one that would satisfy Dawn.  

"Hey, I'm a powerful witch and I couldn't do anything either." Willow joked. "We will find her." 

Dawn sniffed, trying to keep the tears from falling. She wanted to be strong for Buffy, for Spike. They didn't need her acting like a little kid when their baby was kidnapped. But for all her good intentions, she couldn't help but feel helpless.

"She's just a baby, Willow." She sobbed, the tears coming out in a rush. 

Willow willed her own tears away, and held tightly to Dawn. She was actually amazed Dawn had lasted this long. You could see it on Dawn's face, the effort it took not to bury herself in Buffy's arms. You could see it in the way she didn't flinch when the doctor checked her ankle. She hadn't complained about her injuries, hadn't said much of anything. She'd done everything to make things easier for Spike and Buffy. Willow had waited, knowing it was only a matter of time before it hit Dawn about Bitty. It was going to be especially difficult for Dawn.  She and Bitty had communicated. They'd shared a close relationship over the months, and now, that connection was broken, gone.

Knowing there were no words, no assurances she could give Dawn, Willow did the next best thing. She held the teenager tightly in her embrace, assuring her that for the moment, she was safe and loved. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What was he doing here? Xander walked through the doors of the hospital, feeling very much like an intruder. He didn't know where else to go. Willow and the other hadn't returned, and Xander could only hope that meant they'd found Buffy, and she and the baby were safe. It had taken him sometime to pull himself together, to push aside the guilt and confusion and the nausea to sit on the stairs. He'd stared out at the street, watching as the children played, the cars passed by. Everyone went about their normal activities while he was dying on the inside. No matter how he tried to find reason for this and that, it all came down to one thing. He'd helped Travers kidnap Buffy. 

Guilt had pushed him to go to the hospital. He had to know if Buffy was alright, if she and the baby were safe. He had no where to go. He had no one to assuage his guilt, his horror, and he needed someone, anyone to listen to him. The receptionist directed him to the intensive care unit. He allowed himself a moment of relief. Buffy was alive. That was something. She was alive. 

What was he doing here? He'd turned his back on Buffy and Spike, content to live off his anger and hurt. Content to let them battle Travers and Warren without his help or concern. He had pushed them away, and now here he was with his hat in his hands, so to speak, wanting to assure himself he hadn't fucked up too badly to be forgiven. He was so caught up in thoughts, he hadn't realized the elevator had stopped on his floor and the only other occupant was waiting patiently for him to get off. He smiled his thanks and shuffled off. 

What am I doing here? He asked himself again, standing outside the waiting area. Who knew who was on the other side? Dawn? Willow? Giles? He shuddered, thinking about Ripper, but what had him seriously thinking of bolting back onto an elevator was the chill in Dawn's eyes. When had she gotten so scary? For a moment, Xander could see her lighting him on fire in his sleep. 

He didn't want to see them. Didn't want to explain or attempt to defend his actions. He couldn't. Not wouldn't. He just didn't understand what had happened. He would just pop in and see if Buffy was okay, and leave. They didn't need him adding to their pain, and he wasn't up for the confrontation. 

"Hello, Xander." Tara said softly. 

Xander turned, his face red with embarrassment and a little fear. "Hello, Tara." He shoved his hands into his pockets, staring down at his feet. 

"Buffy's going to be okay. They say she'll be able to go home in a few days." Her eyes were soft and compassionate as she watched him. 

"And the baby?" 

Tara's eyes clouded and her lip trembled. Xander felt his stomach drop at her silence.

"Oh, god." 

"She's alive, but Travers has her." Tara answered. 

Xander nodded, too ashamed to look at her. "I'm so sorry." 

Tara believed him, but that didn't change anything. They all knew Xander was a good person, but that didn't alter what had occurred. 

"I know you are, Xander." She offered sympathetically. "I don't know if the rest of them will believe you, though." 

Xander looked up, his brown eyes swimming in tears. "I should go. Probably not healthy for me to be here." 

"Xander…" Tara began. "When are you going to stop running away from your problems? If you leave, it won't go away. If you stay, there's hope." 

Tara further surprised Xander by embracing him. "They're not letting anyone other than Spike,Dawn and Giles to see Buffy right now. Maybe, you can come back later." She sounded hopeful, and Xander hated to disappoint her, but he didn't know if he had the strength to see the others. Tara had forgiven him, and for right now, that would have to be enough. 

"Thank you, Tara." Xander said sincerely. Her forgiveness meant a great deal to him, but he knew he had so much to make up for. He had to show them, Buffy, Spike, all of them, that he truly was sorry for what had happened. He may hate Spike, and really, it wasn't Spike as much as, what he was. Spike was a vampire, a demon, and while Xander had worked his issues out in that department, he'd never allow his antipathy towards Spike to filter onto his child. 

He would help them, whether they forgave him or not. He would help them because it was the right thing to do. 

"I'd better go before any of the others see me." He smiled weakly at Tara, and turned to go, stopping as he saw Dawn. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I'll be right back, Dawn. I don't know about you, but a drink and some chips would be great. Would you like anything? Dawn shook her head, staring out into the moonless night. 

"I'll be right back."  Willow assured Dawn, her face showing her concern as she left. 

Dawn appreciated Willow's effort at comfort. Food had always conveyed Willow's feelings of remorse or concern, but in this case, it wouldn't help Dawn or Willow. One thing Willow didn't understand was that she needed space as much as Dawn did. Everything that happened today happened to people Willow loved and cherished. It had to be overwhelming being the rock for everyone else, while stamping down your own feelings. Dawn understood because that was what she'd done for Buffy and Spike. 

Her growling stomach and dry mouth, though, served as a reminder that she needed to take care of herself before she ended up in the hospital with Buffy. With that thought in mind, Dawn hobbled her way to the hallway, intent on catching Willow before she got too far away. She looked to the left towards the stairs. No Willow. She looked to the right, and froze. Coming around the corner, deep in conversation were Xander and Tara. 

Dawn stood transfixed. The sight before her unexpected, unwanted, unbelievable. He was here at the hospital after everything that had happened. The protective streak in Buffy that sometimes drove Dawn to screech like a banshee, sprang up in Dawn like a shot of molten lava. All she saw, all she felt was rage, and anger and hurt and sadness. She felt so much, it nearly buckled her legs. 

"You don't belong here." She said calmly, steely. "Get out!" 

Xander could feel her sadness, her rage emanate off Dawn's body, and it made him ashamed to be in his own skin. 

"I'm sorry, Dawn." He offered. 

"Yeah… Well, that's easy to say. It's also a little too little too late. My niece is gone. My sister and best friend are so beaten up, so broken, they don't know which way is up. Do you think they care that you're sorry? They don't. I don't." She crossed her arms over her chest, stubbornly refusing to remember the Xander of old who used to play Sorry with her. 

The truth was a bitter pill to swallow, but it was also a wake-up call. Xander nodded, knowing Dawn was completely right and justified.  There was nothing to say, and everything to do. 

Dawn watched him go, then turned accusing eyes on Tara. "Why did you talk to him?" She said hurt by the apparent betrayal.

Tara smiled, her soft, comforting smile. She ran her fingers through Dawn's hair. "Because it was the right thing to do, Dawn. You don't have to forget what he's done, but you can forgive him. In your heart, you know who he is, and that alone should be enough to start forgiving him his sins." 

Dawn shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "I can't. Not now. Not ever." 

Tara pulled Dawn's unresisting body against hers. "Forever is a long time, Dawn." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Willow's mouth curled into a frown upon returning to the lounge. Dawn was no where to be found, and Tara wasn't back yet. Guessing Dawn probably went to see Buffy, Willow set off on a search and find for Tara. 

She found Tara in the chapel. When Anya had been injured, Willow had found her partner inside the quaint room, her eyes closed in deep meditation. Religious symbols abounded in the room, offering comfort and support to those of varying denomination. 

"Xander was here." Tara said quietly, startling Willow. 

Willow's eyes widened. "He was. What…what happened? Giles didn't see him, did he?" Willow knew that while she was unsure of her feelings towards Xander at the moment, Giles, Dawn, and Spike were not. 

Tara opened her eyes, chocolate brown pools of comfort and love. "I don't think so, Sweetie. I caught him as he was getting off the elevator." 

Unconsciously, Willow's hand tightened around Tara's. But even without that gesture, Tara could plainly see the conflict warring with her lover's heart. She wished she could wash the pain away with a kiss, a touch, but this was one battle that would not be easily resolved. 

"I'm so mad at him, but I worry about him, too." Her voice was shaky as if she were holding back a flood of emotions. "What he did… He could have gotten us all killed, and for what?" Her green eyes flashed brilliantly with her anger

"You could have been killed, Tara.  Buffy was assaulted and her child stolen from her. All because Xander didn't get his way. All because he didn't like what Buffy and Anya chose to do with their lives!" She was close to hyperventilating, but Tara didn't dare stop her. She needed this. It was cathartic. 

"He…We love him, and he turned his back on us. And I'm so mad at him. And I want to slap him and scream at him for what he's done, but I can't because I know he's hurting too." She was sobbing now, hunched over in Tara's embrace. Her hands roamed up and down Willow's spine, trying to infuse her with Tara's love. 

"I don't know how I can help him, Tara. Buffy and Spike lost their daughter. Xander lost nothing. Well…" She sniffed. "He lost us." 

Tara smoothed back Willow's hair, strands of which were wet with her tears. "Before you can help Xander, he has to help himself. Concentrate on the baby. She needs us right now more than Xander. He has to make this journey on his own." 

Willow pulled away and looked at Tara, soaking in all that made her the woman Willow loved. She was compassionate and understanding, but there were times when Willow's more impulsive nature warred with Tara's. This was one of those times. 

"I can't, Tara. I can't let him do this on his own. He doesn't know how." Willow said, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I didn't push him to get over this thing he hasn't against Spike for fear of pushing him away." She said and gestured derisively. "And look what happened? He fucked up. He got involved with the wrong people and…" She couldn't finish. 

"I know you don't agree. I know you think I should let him be the man and try to make amends, but we don't have time for Xander to suddenly develop a clue." That came out a bit harsher than she intended, but Willow didn't have the luxury of treading lightly on Xander's feelings. "He hung out with this guy, Dewey, for months. Xander had to have heard something, seen something that might help us, help Buffy. I'm going to find him." 

Tara's hand laid softly on her arm held more strength than Spike at full-strength. It stayed Willow's flight, and forced her to look into Tara's warm and inviting face. 

"I do understand why you have to go to see him, Will. You love him. You can't abandon him now that he wants to change, wants to be a better man." Tara stood, and yet again, Willow was amazed at her grace, her poise. How had she come to find this treasure? "I'll get started on the locator spell. You go. Hurry back." She said, pressing her lips to Willow's for a deep, long kiss. 

"I will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xander wandered after leaving the hospital. Not the best thing to do in Sunnydale's predawn hours, but it was actually soothing to him. He finally understood the lure the night held for Spike and Buffy. It  didn't judge you friend or foe. It enveloped you, regardless of your status, human or demon. To the night, it didn't matter. Everyone was. His solitary walk of shame brought him to Revello Drive. How many times in the last 6 years had he come to this house seeking solace, companionship, love? 

Xander took the stairs two at a time. He stopped outside the dark nursery, and flipped the light switch on. The room lit up with butterflies and summer flowers. It was a room of hope and beauty, of innocence.  Sitting on the dresser was the latest ultrasound picture. He smiled, remembering the first time he'd seen an ultrasound of the baby. He'd been shocked by her existence, but really happy for Buffy. She finally had something normal in her life. Of course, he'd negated that good feeling when he discovered the baby was Spike's. But for one brief shining moment, he was thrilled for his best friend. If the Slayer, of all people, could create a small niche of normality in this town, then he could too. Placing the picture back on the dresser, Xander knew what he had to do. He had to return Bitty to Buffy and Spike. And if he wanted to find out where Bitty had been taken, he had to go to the source…Dewey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xander stood in the darkened room, staring out the window at the leasing office. It had been relatively easy to dismantle the lock and walk inside. He'd done a cursory sweep, noting with a grim mind the fact that although, Dewey vacated the premises in a hurry, he'd been efficient in his retreat. There was little to go through, but maybe that little would supply the break they needed to find the baby. Xander let the blind fall back, watching absently as it swayed from the aided movement. He figured sooner or later, he would have to face Spike and Buffy, but he'd rather have something in the way of a peace offering before facing off against them.  The sound of a car door closing drew him back to the window in time, to see the tail lights of the sedan as it pulled out of the complex. 

"Finally." He said to no one in particular.

Xander strode over to the small kitchenette.  Fast food coupons, no magazines, no bills. The man was a professional. He probably did this type of stuff everyday. But Xander had been here. It had every appearance of a lived-in residence. There was no way between the time he… the time he told them about Spike's chip to Monday, that he would have had enough time to clean everything out. He hoped for Bitty's sake. 

"Maybe, you shouldn't be looking for mail." A familiar voice said from the doorway. 

Xander spun around, surprised to see Willow. 

Willow wasn't surprised to see him, though. He could tell. He wondered if she'd followed him or done a spell to find out where he was. It didn't really matter how she came to find him. She was here, and he was here. 

"Gotta look for something. There has to be something here that can help you find Bitty." 

"I'm sure there is." She said non-committal. 

They worked in silence, moving from room to room with an efficiency that belied the uneasiness lying just underneath the surface. 

"Fuck!" Xander shouted when his search revealed nothing more than a discarded newspaper. Willow watched him stalk the room, mumbling under his breath. 

"There's nothing here." Willow announced, dejectedly. "He was a pro. He made sure there was nothing left that could tie him to this place, to the abduction." Willow bit her lip, looking around the room one final time. 

Xander ground his teeth together, balling his hand into a fist and smashing it into the wall. Willow jumped, surprised and dismayed. 

"Oh, my goddess, Xander, let me see." She said, taking his hand in hers. Xander flinched at her touch, and yanked his hand out of her grasp. He didn't deserve her pity. He didn't deserve her concern.   
  


"Leave it be, Willow. There are some things you can't fix." He said, bolting out of the door before Willow could react. 

She caught up to him at his car. 

"Xander!" 

He looked heavenward, not really prepared for the coming confrontation. Xander heard and felt Tara's words of comfort in his head, and turned slowly to look at the first woman he'd ever loved. 

Willow stopped a few feet from him. She didn't know what to say to him. When Tara told her Xander had come to the hospital, all she wanted to do was get to him, find out his side of the story. But now, words failed her. 

Xander didn't know what to say either. How did he explain things to Willow? How did he make her understand when he didn't? It was so confusing, but then again, when hadn't things been confusing for him. He was born confused. Confused about his parents' relationship to him and to each other. Confused about school and fitting in. Confused about his feelings for Buffy and Cordelia and Willow. Confused about Jesse and demons and Angel. He was a confused young man, and things hadn't cleared up since he'd reached adulthood. 

"I really fucked things up this time." Xander admitted, cradling his injured hand. 

"Yes, you did." Willow took a step towards him. "Did you mean to do it, Xander?"

That hurt. Xander visibly shrank from Willow, hating the feeling in his gut. He'd brought this on himself, and he had no one else to blame. No matter what he'd done. Willow was always in his corner, but now, she was gone. He'd pushed her away, and this was how it felt to be utterly and completely alone. 

"No, I never wanted anything like this to happen to Buffy, Will. The baby…She's an innocent." 

Willow had to ask. She saw that her question pained Xander, but his pain didn't come close to touching the surface of Buffy and Spike's pain. She squared her shoulders and took another step towards him, closing the distance, both emotional and physical between them. 

"I believe you, Xander. Right now, the only thing either of us can do for Buffy and Spike is to find the baby." Xander felt her breath on his skin, and looked up. Her hazel eyes were wet with tears, but there was anger there too. He was almost relieved to see that. If she had given up on him, he would expect nothing but blackness. Cold hard blackness, the stuff that nightmares are made of. 

"I want to help, Willow. I want to make things right again." He sobbed. 

"And you will, Xander. And you will." An idea was forming in her head. A way Xander could help, and find out the truth of what actually happened with Dewey and Travers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They say there is no rest for the wicked, but Quentin Travers would beg to differ with those naysayers. He'd slept quite soundly last night. He wasn't sure if it was the fact he was back on his native soil or the fact that Catherine resided in the East wing of the house. Ah, good Scottish air. You could smell the earth, the heather, the sea in each breath. He'd missed this while he'd been in California. That would definitely be his last trip there. He would send Shackleford to retrieve the blood from the younger Summers. He'd give them time to despair the loss of their baby, to return to their lives, then he'd strike and take the final piece to his absolute control of this marvelous new weapon. 

"Must not dawdle. There is business to attend to." He said to the empty room. It was times like these, when he had to summon for his tea and breakfast that he missed Reginald's presence. Speaking of Reginald, he supposed it would be only right to inform the elder Smythe-Bailey of his son's demise. But by the gods, he was not up for a confrontation with Edgar Smythe-Bailey. 

Striding over to his desk, he punched numbers into the phone. 

"Hello." Olivia greeted tentatively. She wondered who it could be since the number had a privacy code.

"Ms. Spencer, it's Quentin." 

Olivia froze, her eyes wide and her hands clenched tightly. If he were in the room with her, she knew she he'd be dead. 

"Hello, Quentin." She said, her mind racing. Why was he calling? Was Reginald alive? Had he betrayed them. "Are you back?"

"Not yet." Travers answered, sitting down in the winged back chair. He leaned back, his hands folded over his stomach. He wanted to affect the proper tone for Olivia. She would be extending his sympathies to Mr. Smythe-Bailey. 

"I need for you to contact ? Smythe-Bailey. Unfortunately, there was an incident in Sunnydale, and Reginald was killed." 

Olivia gasped, even though, she'd already accepted the inevitable truth of Reginald's demise, it was still a shock to hear confirmation of it. 

"Send him my sympathies. Tell him the Watcher's Council has lost a good man, etcetra etcetra. Send flowers, and prepare an urn. There was nothing left for burial, so we'll have to create a memorial of sorts for the Smythe-Bailey family. Did you get all of that?"   
  


Olivia nodded in answer to his question, already imagining the upcoming conversation with Reginald's father. "Yes, I did, Quentin. I will get on it immediately." She took a deep breath, afraid she'd lose her composure and reveal her loathing of this odious man. "Is there anything else?"

"No, there isn't. Oh, one more thing, Olivia. Rupert Giles is no longer employed with the Watcher's Council as of this moment. His attempts to conceal Ms. Summers' pregnancy and relationship with the vampire, William the Bloody renders him ineffectual as a Watcher. Rescind his access to our records and buildings immediately. I should be back in the office this afternoon."

"Of course, Quentin, I will get right to it." 

Travers had won. She could hear the smugness in his voice. She knew in the coming weeks and months, he would begin to eliminate his enemies. That didn't leave them much time. Her group would need to move quickly before they were discovered. There were already portents, signs that there was a disturbance in the forces that governed the world. The baby was the balance, and now that balance was out of whack. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Olivia raised her hand again to the door knocker of Redding Court. Once again, she allowed it to drop to her side. Reginald was dead. He died with his father believing he'd turned his back on all his teachings, believing he was a traitor to his family's legacy. 

The door swung open, revealing Edgar Bailey-Smythe. "Ms. Spencer, what do I owe the honor of you loitering on my front stoop?" 

Olivia had dealt with men like Edgar throughout her tenure with the Council. He didn't intimidate her. She did pity him with his ignorance of his son's death. 

"I've come to speak to you about Reginald. May I come in?" Please invite me in, you old crone. Don't make me tell you your son's dead in your front doorway.

"Reginald?" Bailey-Smythe was taken aback. Why would this young lackey of Travers want to see him? This situation reminded him vividly of the time the RAF chaplain had dropped in one rainy afternoon to inform his parents of his brother, Bradley's death.

"Is he dead?" He asked, moving away from the door. Olivia stepped inside, closing the door slowly. "I think we should sit down, first." 

"Is he dead? Answer the question, young lady or go away." Edgar stood ramrod straight, looking down his patrician nose at her. He didn't really want to know the answer to that question. If Reginald was alive, then he was only dead to him emotionally. If Reginald had indeed died, then Edgar had lost the chance to reconcile with his only child. 

Olivia lowered her head, shamed, sadden. "Yes." She told him, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Her head down, Olivia did not see the elder Bailey-Smythe clutch his chest painfully or see the wall he erected where Reginald was concerned crumble. "Where? How?" 

"In Sunnydale, California, sir. He was with Mr. Travers." 

Edgar shrugged and sighed.  Of course, Travers. He'd taken Reginald away from him years earlier with his meddling and manipulations. Now, he'd taken from Edgar forever. He was heartbroken about his son, but his anger at Reginald for siding with Travers overrode that grief. 

 "Figures. Reginald was a damn fool for Quentin. His little errand boy, and a living, breathing slap in my face." He huffed, stomping off into the library. 

Olivia had expected wails of sadness, some recriminations. What she hadn't expected was the anger that leeched off of him. She felt it in palpable waves, and it angered her that her friend's death was being taken so lightly. 

"You're wrong. Reginald was no errand boy. He was one of the best watchers I've ever known." 

A humorless chuckle floated across the room to her ears. "Of course, he was. Travers has you so hoodwinked into believing he has the best interests of the world at heart, that you'll believe anything. My son paid the ultimate price, Ms. Spencer. You'd be wise to tread carefully in Quentin's wake. We wouldn't' want the same to happen to you." How many had died following the Pied Piper? How many more would perish under Travers' reign? 

His harsh words belied the shaking of his hand as he picked up the decanter and poured a drink. 

"You didn't know Reginald. You didn't know what he sacrificed, and you have no right to disparage his memory." 

"Hah!" He knew Reginald was a dreamer. Always had been. Even as a child, he'd looked towards the stars, dreaming of far off lands. He should have concentrated more on the steady plains in front of him. Maybe then, he wouldn't have fallen for that Svengali's false words. 

At that moment, Reginald's kind face and soft voice flitted through Olivia's mind, and she was angry. Angry at Travers for taking his life, and angry at Edgar Bailey-Smythe for not appreciating her friend's life. 

"Do you want to know the real reason he's dead? Do you?" She said, advancing on the startled man. "He died trying to protect the Slayer's child. He died trying to prevent Travers from getting his hands on her. He died because he believed in the Council, and thought Travers would be the end of it." 

Edgar stared at her as if she'd grown the head of a demon. It wasn't possible. Reginald would have told him. He would have said something. Wouldn't he have come to him? Told him the truth. 

"No…He wouldn't have allowed this…" Edgar spread his hands wide to imitate the gulf that had developed between the father and son. "Reginald wasn't… he didn't have it in him to be deceptive." Olivia watched as the truth of her statement crushed what little barrier there'd been to his grief. 

"He did allow it because he knew Quentin would trust him more if he thought the two of you estranged." The fight had left her as she watched Edgar stumbled over to a chair, collapsing in it. Her face softened in concern as she heard the heavy wheezing coming from the man. She knelt at his side, her hand over his.   
  


"He was a good man, sir. One of the best men I've every known. He died because Travers discovered his duplicity." Olivia knew she should allow the man his grief, but there was no time for that. They would honor Reginald's memory when all their lives were not at stake. 

"I need your help. The Council needs your help." 

Edgar looked up, the full weight of all he'd lost evident on his face. He'd aged in the few minutes of her announcement. 

"For Reginald. What do you need?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The nurse winced as she pulled the bandage away from the patient's neck. No matter how many wounds she dressed and redressed, she always experienced a bout of queasiness when she first saw them. This one was no different, except for the fact the wound was precise, not jagged. 

"A clean cut." She murmured, as she took the old bandage off and disposed of it. Her eyes lingered on the young man. 

"You were very lucky the police found you when they did. A few more minutes and you wouldn't have survived." She said softly. "But something tells me, you're a fighter. So you keep on fighting, and you'll be out of here soon enough." 

She brushed back the black hair that fell over his brow, smiling as she left. 

He'd survive. He probably would never speak again, but he'd live. And that was more than the people who tried to kill him had planned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Olivia stood up, pulling her phone from her purse. "Yes, it's Olivia. Mr. Smythe-Bailey would like to meet with you." She listened to the voice on the other end, nodding in agreement with whatever he was saying. 

"Yes, sir. Tomorrow then." 

Edgar pulled his hankerchief from his pocket, and dabbed at his eyes. His boy was dead. His heir was gone, and Travers lived. That was entirely unacceptable. Travers would die for what he'd done. He would die, and Edgar could only hope it was by his hand. 

"My superior can meet you tomorrow. He'll need that time to get our group together." Olivia sat across from Edgar on the sofa. "Our organization. Our people are in danger. Quentin knows of our existence. It will only be a matter of time before he discovers who within the Council is working against him. When he does, we are dead." 

"We must work fast. I have to know everything about this mission Reginald was on when he…when he died." Edgar's breath hitched at the mention of his son's death. 

"Of course." Olivia agreed, and related the story of Buffy's pregnancy and the prophecy pertaining to it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles faced the two blondes, the slump of his shoulders telling them all they needed to know about their attempts to find Bitty. 

"You can't find her." Buffy stated, squeezing Spike's hand. 

Giles' held dropped. "No. The locator spell was unable to pick up her aura. We tried several different spells, but each attempt failed." Giles didn't feel the need to quantify what type of locator spells they'd attempted. There was no need to bring up the fact that they weren't sure what exactly Bitty was. Was she human, demon, or something else entirely? That lack of knowledge prevented them from knowing what exactly they were looking for. 

"It's not as if Travers didn't have a head start on us." Spike spat, barely keeping his face from shifting.  Buffy angrily, but silently agreed. 

"Yes, Xander…" Giles needed to tell them about Xander's involvement. "About him…he's assisting us." 

Spike looked at Buffy. Buffy looked at Spike. Words were exchanged in a glance, and a decision was made. 

"We don't have time for a vendetta against Xander." Spike announced. "But know this, nothing has been forgotten. We'll deal with him later, much later, after we bring Bitty home. For now, we need all the help we can get." He admitted. 

Giles was shocked. Buffy and Spike being rational about someone who'd hurt them? Well, that wasn't something he'd expected to see in his lifetime. 

"Willow and Xander searched Travers' associate's apartment. They came up with nothing. He was very thorough when he left. There was not a shred of evidence he'd even lived there."

Buffy felt Spike's hand on her back, cold, but reassuring. 

"Wouldn't have expected anything less from old Quentin." Spike retorted. 

Giles guffawed. "Yes, Quentin is a diabolical bastard, but he has the resources to hire the best. Which brings me to something I wanted to discuss with you." 

Giles moved to stand in front of them, leaning against the air conditioning unit in the room. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized Spike was following him. 

"Has your eyesight returned?" He asked. 

Spike squinted, noticing for the first time that the blackness that had consumed him for nearly two days, was now a blur of colors. 

"It's not back completely, but I can see colors. I can tell you're a sorta of pasty white." 

Buffy's smile was wide, and she leaned in to kiss him quickly on the cheek. At least there was some good coming from this hospital stay. Human blood was better than pig for healing a vampire.

To say Spike was relieved was an understatement. He'd never felt more helpless and inadequate than he had in the last few days. Unable to see his wife, unable to comfort her properly, unable to do much of anything to find his child. 

"What did you want to discuss with us?" Spike asked, ready to move on. 

"Willow wants to hypnotize Xander, discover what exactly transpired last weekend. She believes Travers or this Dewey might have said something in Xander's presence that could be useful. And…we are trying to summon Halfrek.

"Halfrek?" Buffy squeaked. "Why?" Last time Halfrek had come to town, they'd been locked in the house. She'd nearly gotten them killed granting Dawn's wish. 

"Did Dawn make another wish?" Spike was befuddled as well.

"No, Anya believes Hallie can help. She assists children."

"Rupert, Bitty's a bit young to be making wishes.". 

"It's just a theory." Giles stood, preparing to leave and return to the house. "I'd better get back." Although, he had every faith in Willow and Tara's abilities, he felt the need to oversee the process. 

Buffy's eyes watered. She felt utterly helpless, like she wasn't doing all she could for her baby, and it was killing her. 

"I can't stay here. I need to be out there helping. Not stuck in here, lounging." Buffy stood up abruptly, pacing the space between Giles and Spike. She held her collar of her robe close to her neck, her face drawn. 

"Buffy, you're recovering from a rather traumatic surgery. You need to rest and get better." Giles suggested. 

Spike winced. Wrong thing to say, Rupert. He waited knowing Buffy was about to blow. 

"I need my daughter!" She yelled. "I won't rest. I won't get better till she's back where she belongs." She pushed past Giles and slammed the door of the bathroom. 

"I'm an insensitive cad." Giles admitted, slumping down on the window seat. 

"You're not. We're all on edge. She knows you care. She's just feeling bloody useless. I am too." Spike sighed as he looked at the closed door. He could hear Buffy crying inside, and while he wanted to rush inside and wrap her up in his arms. He knew she needed this time to herself. 

"I am truly sorry, Spike. I wish there was more we could do." Giles stared across the distance at Spike. "We will find her. You have my word on that." 

"I know you'll try everything in your power, and I appreciate that." Spike stood, heading to the bathroom and Buffy.  "You'd better get going. Send Clem back with some clothes for Buffy. We'll be ready to leave in a few hours." 

"Tell Buffy I…"

"I'll tell her Rupert, but she already knows you love her." Spike opened the door, closing it behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Joanna looked over her shoulder, the sense that someone was watching over her, causing the hairs of her neck to stand on end. Seeing nothing, she returned to the task at hand, getting "Catherine" to eat. 

"Come on, my sweet. You have to eat. We can't have you starving."

Catherine whimpered, and stubbornly refused to take the nipple. Joanna sighed. It was the same thing as yesterday. "Catherine" wouldn't eat. Joanna was worried. "Catherine" was a newborn. Newborns ate constantly. Yet, she wouldn't. Only when she became too exhausted to resist, did she take the bottle. Joanna was concerned Mr. Travers would resort to a feeding tube if "Catherine"'s weight dropped significantly. 

"I know you want your mommy and daddy." Cerulean eyes stared at Joanna. Joanna wanted to weep for her part in hurting this child. 

"You could help her to return to her family." A voice said. 

Joanna thought for a moment, the sound was coming from her head. Her conscious screaming to be heard. 

"You know what  you've done is wrong. You know this child belongs with her family, and yet, you do nothing." The disembodied voice took shape, and a curly-haired brunette stood by the window. 

Joanna clutched the baby to her bosom, backing away. She fumbled with the door handle, but couldn't get the door to open. 

"You and I are going to have a chat. The baby will not be harmed. You can put her down." Hallie smiled, waving her hand toward the crib. Joanna knew it wasn't a suggestion, but a command. She didn't understand what was going on or how this woman got onto the property and into the room, but she would do as she asked. "Catherine" made not a sound, an indication to Joanna that she felt safe in this woman's presence.

"You stole her." Hallie stated. "You took her from her mother's womb. She begged you not to, and you did anyway." 

"He would have killed me if I hadn't. He would have killed her mother." (?) responded defensively. 

Hallie shrugged, smiling at the now-sleeping baby. "True. He probably would have killed you, but it does not absolve your guilt in all of this. She's miserable. She's not eating. How long do you think she will survive without her parents?" 

Joanna turned tear-filled eyes up to the vengeance demon. "What do you want from me? What can I do? I'm as much a prisoner as she is." 

"There will come a time soon, when you'll have to decide what's more important. Your life or hers." And with that ominous statement, she disappeared, leaving Joanna to her thoughts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even though, he'd been invited into back into the house by Willow, Xander still felt the chill of Dawn's animosity. It kept him standing off to the side, away from her. 

"Buffy will be leaving the hospital soon. Spike called to say the doctors finally stopped trying to convince her to stay."

Giles' gaze flickered over to the brunette leaning against the wall, separated from the group not only by distance, but guilt. 

"We should get started then on the regression spell." Anya piped in. She sat propped up on pillows on the sofa. "It's going to be difficult to delve into Xander's memories. All that guilt is going to be like a wall of steel to Willow's efforts." 

Blunt and to the point. That was his…umm.. Giles' Anya. Xander pushed off the wall, and came to stand in the center of a circle of candles. Willow was already inside. The old friends grasped each others' hands tightly. 

"Just remember what I told you." Willow said. "Breathe deeply and think of your most peaceful memory. Once Tara starts chanting, you'll need to concentrate even more to block out her words. But I know you can do it." 

Dawn rolled her eyes, and gritted her teeth. She didn't like having Xander back in their house. She didn't like pining their hopes on him, but she was also smart enough to realize that they didn't have much to go on. 

"Keep you friends close, keep your enemies closer." She whispered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clem's choice of driving music was at times soothing and laughable. The wrinkled-faced demon channel-surfed like he did with his TiVO.  He never stayed on one station long enough to hear a complete song. And on top of that, he never stopped talking. 

Buffy laid her head on Spike's shoulder, watching as the cityscape change as they headed to the suburbs.  He kissed her head, lingering in her hair as he often did. Their thoughts were the same as usual, centered on the tiny being that was their daughter. 

"I channeled you, Spike. I knew you'd get him away from Willy's. So I did." Clem said excitedly. 

"Well, that's great, Clem. Glad you were able to save the bloke." 

Clem slowed to a stop at a red light, and turned around to glance at his back seat passengers. They were huddled together, clutching tightly at each other. He felt bad for them, and what they were going through. 

"Buffy, Spike…" If it were possible for Clem to turn red, he would have. Buffy tried to hide her grin, but he just looked so darn cute with his little flower vase in the background on the dash.  "The guys down at Willy's wanted to let you know if there's anything we can do to help find the little one, we will. Everyone's a little scared right now, knowing how you guys get when you're sad, but we'll help."

Buffy was touched. For the demon community to want to help them was a sign that Bitty's power was real. This innocent child, created from human and demon, was bridging the gap that had existed between the two races. Buffy felt a tremendous amount of pride at being Bitty's mother.

"Thanks, Clem." Spike said gruffly, his thoughts mirroring Buffy's. "Tell the guys thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Willow__ opened her eyes, taking in the room she was presently in. The spell had obviously worked because she recognized the room as being Xander's when he was a child. There were his GI Joes, his comic books, even his pet turtle. The turtle hadn't survived being thrown across the room at his mother. After that, he'd never gotten another pet. _

_She walked through the house, each room another glimpse into Xander's past. While she desperately wanted to help Xander deal with him many neuroses, that wasn't why she was here. _

_"Xander, I need to see what happened three days ago. I need for you to concentrate." _

_Almost immediately, the "realm" __Willow__ inhabited changed, and she was no longer in his house or apartment, but in an alley, a long dark alley. There seemed to be no beginning or end to it. With every step she took, it seemed to get longer and darker. She hugged her arms around her waist. This was Xander's view of his life. A never-ending journey of darkness, of solitude. _

_"I'm here, Xander. I love you. You can't be afraid to show me the truth." She said softly, trying to reassure him. _

_On her left, a door appeared. She opened it, and found herself inside a bar. She walked through the full room, checking booth after booth till she found Xander and Dewey. She sat down, unobserved, next to Xander. _

By the time, the pertinent memories were done, Willow was weeping. Not only for the great injustice done to Buffy and Spike, but also for the pain and anguish that fueled Xander's actions. He wasn't innocent in all of this, but he had been hurt, and he'd lashed out at those who'd hurt him. It wasn't intentional, but he'd been ripe for the fleecing. Hadn't she committed the same error in judgment when Oz had left her? Hadn't she taken out her anger on her friends with less than pleasant consequences? Though, you couldn't tell her that wasn't the start of the Buffy/Spike extravaganza. Nevertheless, she had her answers. She knew what had happened and how. There was a third player in all of this. Someone closer to Travers than Dewey, and his name was Shackleford. And she knew something else of importance. While Xander had been out of it, too drunk and drugged to be a threat to those talking around him, he'd heard a name… Peterhead. It wasn't much, but it was more than they had earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy clutched Spike's hand tightly as they made their way up the walk to the house. She felt her lungs strain to inflate, and stopped, bending at the waist and grabbing her knees. Spike held her around the waist, kneeling beside her. 

"We can wait to go inside, Pet. There's no rush." He assured her. Truth be told, he wasn't anxious to return to the house either. Too many memories.

"Her room, Spike. It's empty. I…I just don't know if I can…" Buffy sank to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Spike held her, his hands able, for the first time in months, to reach all the way around. 

His sight was returning rapidly, and he knew his first sight of Buffy post-natal would be a shocker. Oh, he'd love her body no matter its size, but for so long, her belly had been a reminder of the miracle they'd created. Of a miracle of life, period. And now, that miracle was gone. 

"I'll be right there with you, luv. We'll make it together." He promised, gathering Buffy in his arms and helping her to stand. Clem stood on the porch, hands wringing his hat tightly. 

Green eyes locked on blue. What Buffy saw there strengthen her. "Together." She said, as they made it up the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five sets of eyes flew to the open door, and the blonde couple standing outside of it. Clem waved excitedly at them, but quickly stopped when he realized the mood of the room. It didn't take an empath to realize that something bad had happened, so Clem rightly chose to exit quickly. 

"I'll be seeing you. Glad you're home Buffy. I'll let you know if we find out anything." He said, clapping Spike on the shoulder. 

Dawn hopped up and flung her arms around her family. "I'm so glad you're home, Buffy. We've got a lead." She said excitedly. 

Buffy's eyes flew to Giles, who nodded. "We have some new information to work with." He answered sagely, cautiously. "But let's get you settled, and then we'll tell you what we found out." 

Spike could make out the two witches from their proximity and hair color. He knew that Anya had just crossed in front of him, and was now on his right, next to Giles. Dawn was wrapped around his waist, like a belt, so that left the whelp. 

Buffy saw Spike's head swivel in Xander's direction, and for a moment entertained the idea that Spike would forgo being the understanding man, and become the vengeful father he was. Her grip on his hand tightened slightly. 

"I can leave if you want me to." Xander offered, noting the tremendous effort Spike was exerting to keep his demon under wraps. 

"Xander." Spike said evenly, though his words held all the warmth of an iceberg.  "I would like to kill you. I have my reasons. But hurting you isn't as important as my wife and child. For now, we need your help. Later," he said, shaking his head, "I don't know what will happen." 

"Fair enough." Xander admitted. 

Buffy couldn't say anything to Xander. She hated and loved him at the moment. She couldn't forgive what had happened, but she also couldn't waste any more time worrying about it. 

"The only person that matters right now is our daughter. She's all I care about." Buffy said, moving over to the sofa. 

"Now, tell me what you've found out." She said, slipping easily into Slayer mode.

Her no-nonsense tone seemed to energize everyone, and they scrambled. 

"Travers' head man was named Shackleford. He's the one who interrogated Xander and found out the information about Spike's surgery and the spell we used on the house." Dawn told them.  "And he mentioned a place or a word, we're not sure. Have either of you heard of Petershead?" 

Buffy's face scrunched up. She'd never heard of it. Giles looked equally perplexed. Spike shook his head. He didn't have a clue. 

"Petershead. Why does that sound familiar?" Clem said. They turned to look at the demon. "Didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you left your bag outside." He told them, holding it up for them to see. 

"It's a coastal town in Scotland. It's also where your daughter is at this very moment." Hallie waved jauntily to Anya, whose mouth was gaping wide open. "Hello, Anyanka. You rang." 


	30. Potential Badness, Part 1

**Scotland******

The serenity of the village belied the tenseness of the young woman hidden within the shadows of the alleyway. Buffy knew she risked everything by being here, but she couldn't resist. So close and yet so far from Bitty. She pulled the collar of her windbreaker up, trying to keep the salty breeze at bay. She was being selfish, she knew. Spike wasn't able to come with her, but that hadn't stopped her from running out of the room to begin her solitary study of the three-story home. Which room was hers? Did it face the morning sun? Did the nurse sing to her? Read to her? After tomorrow it wouldn't matter because she'd be safe with them?

_Mommy's coming, Bitty.___

Her mind was running like a broken record, repeating that phrase over and over in her head. She hoped it would reach Bitty, but it also served to reassure her, to keep her resolve strong. 

_Hope springs eternal. _

Hallie's appearance in their living room a week ago had set them on this course. But now that they were so close to seeing Bitty, Buffy was scared. She kept expecting for Travers or one of his lackeys to pop up out of no where, to discover them, and spirit Bitty away. Only Spike's stubborn refusal to believe anything other than their complete and total success kept Buffy sane. 

Petershead, the Blue City, and she could well understand why. The sea was the color of Spike and Bitty's eyes. It was sorta ironic that Travers chose to hide Bitty in this city. But they were here now, and nothing and no one would stop them from reaching Bitty. It had been too long already. They had missed a week in their child's life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Days earlier in Sunnydale…**

"I know where your daughter is." 

Buffy heard the words, felt her gut back flip at the news, but she still couldn't believe it. Her body was a jumble of differing emotions. She couldn't move, couldn't seem to function normally. All around her there were cries and shocked gasps and hugging and slapping of hands. Yet, she stood frozen, almost as if she was on the edge of a cliff, and one more step would mean an endless fall and painful stop. 34 hours. 23 minutes. That was how long Bitty had been missing. 34 hours. 24 minutes of not knowing where in the world her daughter was, if she was alright, being fed, being held. 

"Oh, my god!" Dawn screamed, jumping around in normal teenage exuberance. 

Buffy felt arms wrapping around her, squeezing her tightly. 

"Buffy…" Spike's concern reached her ears through the din of excitement. He understood. She realized looking into his face. He understood the overwhelming, paralyzing joy she felt. He pulled her flush to his body, and the dam broke. Tears and words spilled forth from her mouth onto his mouth, onto his chest, onto his neck in a cacophony of emotions. 

"She's alive." Spike whispered against her tear-soaked lips. "She's alive." He repeated, voicing the unspoken fear they'd all held. The fear Travers had condemned their baby to an early death. 

Buffy reached up, her hands settling on his cheeks. "I love you." She admitted unexpectedly. 

  
"I know." 

"When do we leave for Scotland?" Dawn asked, barely managing to stand still in her excitement. 

"You can't." Hallie retorted, her words like a blast of frigid water on their souls. 

Heads swiveled to pin Hallie with an accusing glare. 

"What do you mean can't?" Spike growled. He had to restrain Buffy as she moved to confront the demon. 

Hallie studied her nails, apparently unconcerned with Buffy's actions. "This man, Travers, has used some elaborate spells to not only keep intruders out, but to keep her in." 

"If that's so, then how were you able to transport in, Hallie?" Anya asked suspiciously. While grateful for Hallie's assistance, Anya knew there was more that Hallie wasn't revealing.

Hallie sat primly on the couch, crossing her legs at the ankles. The gesture caught Spike's attention, and he was reminded of her use of his Christian name during Buffy's birthday party. He'd dismissed the possibility that she could be Cecily back then, but now… he wasn't so sure. 

"You have an extraordinary daughter." Hallie directed her comment at Spike, Buffy noted. Her brow arched, but she held her tongue. "She summoned me." 

"She summoned you? How? Last time I checked babies didn't know how to speak coming out the womb." 

Buffy's sarcastic remark raised Hallie's hackles. She huffed. She didn't need this. But the memory of the baby's cries made her bite down the retort, and answer Buffy's question. 

"Not really sure to be honest with you." Hallie stated. "I knew there was a child in danger. The signals she was putting off were very strong, and only grew stronger in the last two days."

"Is she safe?" Buffy asked tentatively, scared of the answer. "Are they taking good care of her?" 

Hallie's stance softened. For the first time that afternoon, she looked at Buffy when she spoke. "She misses the both of you very much. The nurse takes good care of her, but she can't replace you." 

Buffy felt Spike's lips pressed to her head, and she leaned into his touch, savoring the tiny crumb of information they'd been given. 

"Thank you." Spike told Hallie. She beamed, and felt her heart flutter. 

"You're welcome William. Anything to help you." 

Buffy's head snapped up, knocking Spike's chin. "How do you know his name?" Stupid, jealous, totally inappropriate for the situation, but she didn't like the goo-goo eye look Hallie had. 

Willow and Dawn shared a wide-eyed look. Tara shuffled her feet. Xander stood in the corner, grateful the heat was on someone else. Anya looked extremely interested, and wondered how long Hallie would last against an extremely pissed Buffy. Giles, being the only real adult of the lot, stepped between the two women and cleared his throat. 

"Why don't we go into the dining room? Halfrek, could you give us a description or sense of the type of magick Travers is using to shield Bitty?" He jerked his head towards the other room, when it looked as if she would protest. Anya took things into her hands, dragging a frowning Hallie into the dining room. Tara and Willow followed, tugging a reluctant Xander in their wake. 

"What's up with you and Hallie, Spike?" Dawn was annoyed for Buffy. It was in the Sisters' Handbook to share in your sister's irritation with another woman. 

Spike glared at Dawn, wishing she'd kept her mouth closed on that subject. "Nothing." 

"Didn't look like nothing to me." Buffy crossed her arms and cocked her hip. "It looked a lot like flirting, and I'm thinking she needs a beat down for that alone." 

Spike grinned. "You can't hurt her, Buffy. She brought us news about Bitty. She did good this time." 

Buffy sucked her teeth. "I suppose you're right. She's been redeemed." 

Suddenly, Buffy's eyes filled with tears. "She's alive, Spike. Our baby is alive. We're going to bring her home." 

Spike pulled Buffy into his arms, kissing her repeatedly on the temple. Spike opened his other arm to Dawn. She lunged into it, squeezing him as tightly as she could. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halfrek thought her ears would drop off from all the questions being thrown at her. 

"Are all humans this pigheaded?" She pointedly ignored the rest of the people surrounding her, directing her question to Anya. "If I've told you once, I've told you fifteen times. I don't know what spell Travers used. If I knew, I'd tell you. I'm trying to protect Catherine, not see her miserable." 

"Catherine? He named our daughter?" Buffy asked, incredulous. She felt ill. 

"Yes, he named her." 

"That's not her name." Buffy told them. "That's not her name." Spike had come up behind Buffy, and had his hand on her shoulder, kneading her muscles softly. It wasn't important, she knew that, but Bitty was theirs. It was their right to name her. It was just one more insult, one more thing to fuel her hatred of Travers. One more thing to pay him back for. 

"I'm sorry. Go on." Buffy took a deep breath, crossing her arms over her chest. "Maybe, we're looking at this from the wrong angle. Why was Hallie allowed through this barrier?"

"It had to be Bitty." Spike answered. "Maybe part of her powers?" A small part of him hoped it wasn't. He didn't want some hell god coming after Bitty. 

"That would be cool." Dawn piped in, excitedly. At Buffy's concerned look, Dawn was immediately contrite. "Sorry." 

Buffy blinked rapidly, shaking her head. "No, don't be. That would explain a lot. It would explain how Spike was able to come into that house where I was held." Buffy shuddered noticeably. Spike wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, and held on tightly. He buried his lips in her hair as his mind revisited that house. 

"I have a theory." Willow's voice squeaked as she spoke up. She coughed to clear it. "The prophecy said the Key would unlock Bitty's powers. There is nothing to say it didn't give her one too." Willow shuttered as she became less sure of what she was saying. 

"That's good, Willow." Giles said, picking up the photocopies of Jayme's journal. "There is nothing to say this is permanent, Buffy. I know this is a concern after Glory." Spike's growl reverberated across the room, halting all conversation. 

Giles laid the papers down carefully. He understood how Spike felt. He associated Glory with death, not only Buffy's, but Joyce's as well. He couldn't imagine going through that again with a baby as young as Bitty.  "However, it does appear it's a possibility that we can use to our advantage." 

"We would worry about her if she was played soccer, Giles. But you're right, we can use this to our advantage."

"So, what now? Are we going to sit here and twiddle our thumbs or can I go get my little girl?" Spike demanded.

"Umm…I hate to mention this, but what if Travers is still having us watched?" Tara looked from face to face. "We would need to be sneaky about getting you to Scotland." 

"We can do sneaky." Dawn announced. She had a gleam to her eye which alternately intrigued and scared the hell out of them. "If you guys went to Petershead, Travers' people would pick you out of a crowd in a heartbeat. Captain Peroxide here can't hide. He's day glow, and you," she said, pointing to Buffy, "are as advertised. They would know you were there the minute you stepped off the plane… or bus.. or whatever you arrive on in Scotland." 

"And your point?" Spike inquired. He was still trying to get past the Captain Peroxide and day glow remarks. 

"My point, oh, dear best friend and brother, is simple. You are going to have to go back to the way you were before you discovered the wonders of hair dye. You're going to have to go back to the beginning." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voices. Murmurs. Noise. Sound. 

To Reginald's slowly awakening body, everything was too harsh, too hard, too loud. His eyes flew open, fear griping him. His last waking memory was Travers' arm around his head, and the glint of the knife. He struggled to focus his eyes, the machines and lights around him blurred beyond sight recognition. 

"Well, look who's finally awake?" A male voice rumbled. 

The fear returned, and Reginald began to thrash, pulling at the restraints holding him. 

"It's okay, son. It's okay. You're safe. No one here is going to hurt you." The voice cajoled. Reginald stared unblinkingly at the man, adrenaline clearing his vision, and revealing the man's identity. 

"Hi. I'm Arik. I'm your nurse tonight. Do you understand English?" Kind gray eyes peered down at Reginald. The man seemed genuinely concerned for him, and that was reason enough for Reginald to relax.

Reginald nodded. He lifted his hands or attempted to. 

Arik chuckled understandingly. "We had to restrain you so you wouldn't pull at the bandages." Arik quickly and efficiently had the soft cuffs off and lying uselessly from the bed in minutes. 

"Better?" 

Reginald nodded and pointed his fingers at his throat. A shadow went across Arik's face before the professional mask he wore was put back in place. 

"Can't talk right now. The doctors will explain everything to you. For now, we have this." Arik pulled the eraserboard out of the drawer and handed it to Reginald. 

Reginald wrote a name, and asked for Arik to call the person for him. **Rupert Giles**. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a fruitless trip through the Sunnydale phone company before a nurse passing through the unit recognized the name Rupert Giles. She'd taken care of his girlfriend and his daughter within a 48 hour period. 

"Don't you remember, Arik? They were both attacked by that Warren Mears fellow."

Of course, he remembered the story, but hadn't put two and two together. 

A quick call down to Admissions, a trying and tiring adventure through red tape, and Arik finally had two numbers to try for Rupert Giles. If push came to shove, he'd call the police and ask them.  The thought occurred to him that maybe, Warren Mears was also responsible for his patient's condition. He thought as he dialed the first number on his list. He'd have to mention that to the detective when he came by later. 

Giles jumped as the phone goosed him. The giggle that came from his right answered the question of where the buzz had come from. He'd forgotten Anya had switched the infernal contraption to vibrate, hoping it would remind him of her whenever she wasn't around.

"Rupert Giles." 

"Err.. yes, Mr. Giles, my name is Arik Sundersten. I am a nurse at Sunnyland General."

Oh, what now! Giles thought, snatching his glasses off his nose. Not wanting to alarm any of them, Giles excused himself on the pretense of privacy. 

"Yes, Mr. Sundersten?" Giles said exasperated. 

"There is a patient here who is asking for you. He wouldn't tell us his name. He insisted we call you first." 

Giles scratched his head, confused to say the least. "Any reason why?" 

"No, sir. He's just awakened from a coma. He may be confused, but the doctors think your presence could calm him." 

Giles looked into the dining room, watching Buffy carefully. Her face was drawn tight. He could see exhaustion all over her. This would be as good a time as any to leave. Hallie could stay with Anya until he returned. 

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Giles told the nurse. "ICU. Yes, I'll be there within the hour." 

Buffy rubbed the back of her neck, leaning heavily against Spike. Exhaustion was catching up with her, but she couldn't sleep, not with so many details unsettled. She jumped when Giles tapped her shoulder. 

"You should get some rest." He said, his fingers squeezing her shoulder. "You're just out of the hospital." 

"I can't rest. There's too much that needs to be done." She bit her lip. She was so tired. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for days, but sleeping wouldn't come easily to her this night. Sleeping across the hallway from the empty nursery would be the hardest thing she'd ever tried to accomplish. She wasn't sure if she was up for it. 

"There's nothing we can do tonight, Buffy." Giles said, staring intently into her face. "First thing in the morning, we'll get started. I promise you."

Giles looked to Spike for help. Spike nodded his agreement. 

"First thing tomorrow." She repeated, wanting him to understand she'd be up and waiting.

"I promise." Giles vowed, pulling her into his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles waited impatiently for Arik Sundersten. He'd discussed the situation with Anya, who was equally baffled. She'd wanted to escort him, disliking everything, from the mysterious call to the insistence he come to the hospital. 

He had to remind her that he had nothing to offer Travers. Well, he had something he wanted to give Travers, a hot poker up the arse.   

"Mr. Giles?" 

Giles shook himself free of the delightful fantasy of torturing Quentin. "Yes, I'm Rupert Giles."

"Arik Sundersten, sorry to pull you away from your family, but Reginald is insistent on seeing you." 

Giles stumbled over his feet, grabbing hold of the door frame to steady himself. 

"Did you say Reginald? Is his last name Smythe-Bailey?" 

Arik watched the other man carefully, noting the pallor to his skin. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes, yes. Is the man in the room Reginald Smythe-Bailey?" 

"Yes, it is." 

Giles ripped his glasses off his nose, rubbing his temple furiously. "Has he spoken to anyone else?" 

Arik paused, checking Rupert over for signs of shock. Seeing none, he led him through the double doors and into the intensive care unit. 

"No. The only person we've contacted is you." 

Giles' mind was racing. Reginald was alive. How was he alive? Travers assumed he was dead. Olivia believed he was dead. He wasn't dead. What could he tell them about Petershead and Bitty? 

Giles stared at the young man, whose eyes had popped open upon hearing their footsteps. 

"Reginald. It's Rupert Giles." 

Reginald nodded, opening his mouth to speak, before remembering his bandages. He flopped back against the pillows grimacing and tearing up.   
  


"It's okay. It's okay." Giles repeated, patting Reginald's shoulder. 

Arik handed the writing board to Reginald.

_Am I too late?_ He asked. _Did Travers take the baby?_

Giles read the message. He nodded his head. "Yes, Travers took the baby. He has her hidden in Petersdale, Scotland. Is that correct?"

_Yes. _

"Is there anything you can tell me about the spells conjured to shield the house and the baby from our magick?

_Travers used a coven. I'm not sure who they are. _

"Do you know where the coven is located?" Giles' mind was working overtime, trying to remember all the covens he personally knew of, and who within might be helpful to them.

Reginald shook his head. 

_I'm sorry. _

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."  

Reginald nodded his head slowly. Giles felt ill, wondering just what Reginald was sorry for. He sat down slowly in the chair beside the bed, and prepared to hear Reginald's confession.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You did a good thing, Hallie." 

"I did it for the baby." Hallie set two cups of tea down on the coffee table and took a seat next to Anya. 

"It was still a good thing." Anya reiterated, patting Hallie's hand. "You just don't know what they've been through trying to bring the baby to term."

"And your ex goes out, gets drunk, and screws the whole thing up." Hallie had been holding that one in since she saw Xander in the Summers' living room. 

Anya sipped her tea, the desire to defend Xander not as swift to come to her lips. "He knows he was wrong. He knows this has probably killed his friendship with Buffy. But I doubt they'll shut him out completely." 

Hallie's eyes widened. She pressed her hand delicately to her heart, emphasizing her shock. "Oh, please don't tell me they'll welcome him back with open arms." 

Anya shook her head. "No, they won't welcome him back immediately, but they've already forgiven him. That's what they do. They forgive each other." 

"Must be a human thing." Hallie responded, leaning back into the pillows. 

"It is. They care. They hurt each other and they forgive. It's a cycle." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Buffy slipped quietly from the bed, padding noiselessly across the hall to the nursery. Had it only been a few days since she'd been in this room, saying goodbye to Spike? Her feet carried her to the crib. She stood beside it, gazing at the mobile. The butterflies and bees made her smile, in spite of her sadness. She knew it would have the same effect on their daughter.  It was so incredibly hard to remain angry in this place. 

"Soon, my sweet girl, you'll be sleeping here with Mommy and Daddy and Auntie Dawn. Grandpa Giles will try and resist those beautiful baby blues, but he won't be able to. Mommy can't resist Daddy's, so I know Grandpa will be putty in your hands." 

They'd all be putty in Bitty's hands for the next twenty or so years. At least, until the fear was gone. 

"You're not going to allow it to get to you, Summers. You know where she is. That's more than you knew twenty-four hours ago." 

Buffy walked over to the window, pulling back the curtains to stare out into the night. She thought she'd done really well tonight. She'd felt Xander's gaze on her more than once. She knew she'd have to talk to him at some point. He was helping them, after all. 

"You should be in bed, luv." Spike voice drifted over and warmed her from the inside out. 

"Couldn't sleep. Had too much on my mind." She said, turning from the window. "Hold me."

"Need a bit of cold comfort?" Spike enveloped her in his arms, holding her snugly to his chest. "Is this better?" 

"Always." Buffy felt tears prickling at her eyelids, but wouldn't allow them to fall. She had to be strong from here on out. 

They stood silent in the room, holding each other, garnering strength from their love and the love they held for their daughter. 

"You know what I find totally ironic, Pet?" Spike leaned back, so he could see her face. "I got that stupid chip out so I could protect you and the girls." 

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "Please don't start with the recriminations, Spike." 

  
"I'm not Ms. Jumping to Conclusions." He sighed. Just because Buffy was now a mother, didn't mean she wasn't the same impatient person she'd always been. "What I was going to say was it's ironic I don't have anything keeping me from snapping Travers' neck, but I can't do it." 

He blew out his breath, leaning his head back. He was afraid he'd see disappointment in Buffy's eyes. He was disappointed in himself. The chip wasn't a soul. It wasn't his moral compass, but there seemed to be something innately wrong with killing in Bitty's name. 

Buffy's hand caressed his cheek, drawing his head down. Hazel eyes stared into his, and what was lacking there, surprised him. There was no accusation, no recrimination, no anger, only love and acceptance.

"I understand." She said, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him. "We were blessed with this wonderful little creature because we could love each other." She kissed him again because she could and she wanted to. 

"She's ours, Spike. Our slice of heaven. Travers? Warren? They aren't worth a million Bittys. She's the best part of us. We couldn't take revenge in her name, and be worthy of her gift. They'll get theirs. Karma is a bitch, you know?"

"That she is. You know you don't have to be strong around me. If you want to break down and cry, I'm at crying level." 

Buffy giggled. "No more tears. Not until we have her back, then I promise a lot of crying, hysterical laughing, and the like."  

Spike laughed. "Just one more thing we have in common, Luv. I'll be bawling right beside you." 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edgar held the framed photo in his hands, reverently brushing his fingertips over the picture of the smiling ten-year old. He smiled, remembering the summer the photo had been taken. Reginald had spent the summer with his grandparents in Bath, enjoying the wildflowers and country air. He'd ridden horses and forgotten for a short time that his mother was dead. 

  
"I'm sorry I wasn't a better father, son." 

A discreet cough announced the presence of his guest. 

"How were you able to hide your existence from Travers?" The question caught Olivia by surprise. She didn't think Edgar was aware of her arrival. He'd seemed so engrossed in his perusal of Reginald's photograph. 

"How did Reginald know about you? I've certainly never heard of any organized protest to Travers." 

Olivia sighed. "Wherever there is tyranny, there is resistance. People talked and we organized."

"It couldn't have been that simple." Edgar responded, turning around to face her. "I've been a Watcher all my life. There have been those before Travers who allowed the power to corrupt them, to corrupt the Council itself, but they've always remained in control."

Olivia shrugged. "There wasn't one incident or edict issued by Quentin that caused all of this. It was, for me, more a case of getting to know Buffy Summers. The more I learned about her, the more I respected the young woman she was.  More than just a tool against evil, she's a girl with hopes and dreams. She's a woman who deserves a life as much as any of us do." 

Edgar glanced at the happy, smiling face of his then ten-year old son. Reginald had dreams too. He'd only followed in Edgar's footsteps because that was all Edgar had allowed him. What had Reginald wanted from his life?   

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Olivia offered. "Doing what he did, going against Travers, it was in his nature. It was who he was. He was your son." 

Edgar's eyes watered considerably. "Thank you for saying that. I wasn't the best father. I was cold and detached, but I loved him. I never said it enough." 

Further discussion was tabled as a knock at the door not only announced the butler's presence, but the arrival of the car that would take them to see the Group. 

"Are you ready?" Olivia asked quietly. 

"Yes." Edgar answered, placing the picture of Reginald back down on the table. "I'm ready." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Travers chewed on the end of his cigar, staring out the window. Behind him, his new assistant scrambled to get papers in order. He sighed loudly. Reginald was so efficient. He never had to worry about things with him. 

"I trusted my last assistant with everything. I allowed him near autonomy. He was careless and was killed. I hope you won't make the same mistake, Ms. Henly?" 

Carrie Henly looked up from the papers on the desk, her eyes wide with fear. There was a rumor running through the halls that Mr. Travers had his assistant killed for a minor mistake. Such was the reputation of this great man. 

"No, sir. I will serve you to the best of my ability. I will give you a hundred percent and then some. You can count on me." She said sincerely. 

"See that you do." Quentin moved away from the window, circling his desk. "I need to see the people on this list immediately. It's an executive meeting, so no excuses will be accepted."

"What is the nature of the meeting, sir?" 

Travers couldn't help but smile. The nature of the meeting would shock and terrify the men and women on that list. They would quiver at his audacity, and rear back in horror at his power. Those who feared him because they respected him would be impressed. Those who feared him because they felt he was drunk on power would know his wrath soon enough. 

"That is classified, my dear. It is of utmost importance to the balance of power." Travers loved being vague to underlings. It only made them speculate and fear him more. 

"That will be all. I don't want to be disturbed. I have a family matter to attend to for the next half hour." 

Carrie backed out of the room, clutching her notepad to her chest. "Yes, sir. Very well, sir. You will not be disturbed." 

Travers waited until he heard the squeak of the chair on the other side of his door before dialing the number to the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joanna glanced over her shoulder at the crib. "Catherine" was asleep, finally, after crying for most of the morning. The words of the mysterious woman rang in Joanna's mind. Would she sacrifice her life for "Catherine's"?  God, that wasn't even her real name as far as Joanna knew. But she hadn't thought to ask her mother what she intended to name her. Odd thought, she admitted. Odd thoughts to have seeing she was responsible in part for "Catherine" being taken from her mother's womb. 

Joanna pulled her gaze away from the sparkling blue sea. She walked over to the crib, her fingers reaching out to caress the silky skin of the babe. 

"I'm so sorry for what I've done. I hope someday you'll forgive me." 

Joanna jumped back in surprise as Bitty's eyes opened. There was no shrill cry. There was only curiosity and intelligence in those blue orbs. Tiny arms reached up and out, flailing almost, as "Catherine" stretched. Joanna could have sworn she saw a smile grace the full lips, but in the next instant, she was asleep. 

There was a knock at the door. 

"Madam, it is Mr. Travers. He would like a report on his granddaughter." 

Joanna nodded, grabbing the extension beside her bed. "Hello, Mr. Travers. This is Joanna." 

"How is my granddaughter?" Joanna could hear the detached emotion in his voice, and shuddered once again in revulsion. She'd helped to put this innocent in this man's hands. She was going to hell for this. And strangely, she thought it would be a better place than where she was currently living.

"She's asleep at the moment. She seems to be better today. I think it was a shock to her system. All the moving and all." She was blabbering, trying to keep the concern out of her voice. Trying to keep this evil, evil man away from the baby. 

Quentin chuckled. He found himself doing that more and more as the days went by. "Please don't worry, Joanna. I know you're taking excellent care of Catherine. I know you understand the consequences if something should happened to the dear child." Quentin could hear heavy breathing on the other end. 

"I'll be off. I don't want to keep you long from your charge." 

Joanna thought again of the woman who'd challenged her to help "Catherine". At first, she wasn't sure she could give her life for the child, but listening to the threat leveled by Quentin Travers, she realized her life was forfeited the moment the baby was handed to her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were words of condolescence. There were promises of retribution. Edgar took them all to heart as he moved to his chair at the back of the room. His stoic appearance hid his shock as he passed both friends and foes. It was difficult to grasp how they were able to organize right under Quentin's nose. He would have found the situation somewhat amusing if Reginald were still alive. That one loss overshadowed everything else for him. 

"Welcome, Edgar. I'm sorry we're having to meet under such circumstances." Yvonne paused, her eyes conveying her feelings better than her words. "You're not here for our sympathies. You've here to ensure Quentin pays for his crimes."   

All eyes were riveted on the elderly woman. "That is our wish as well." 

"Then I suggest we get started." Edgar suggested. "The time will come for us to honor our dead." 

There was a buzz in the room as members murmured the names of those lost. 

"Did Olivia explain what has been going on?" Yvonne asked. 

"Yes. She explained about the child. Have you been able to ascertain what her abilities are?" 

"Reginald sent the journal of Charles Jayme. He was a Watcher in the late eighteenth century. He discovered the prophecy that foretold the birth of the child." Yvonne motioned to the copy placed before him.

"We have studied it as well as Reginald's notes. Travers does not know what the child is able to do. He doesn't care. Be her for good or for evil, he wants to be the one to control her." Yvonne sat down, watching as Edgar processed the information. 

"With that kind of power, Travers could do anything." Edgar gasped. 

"With that kind of power, he could alter the balance. As it is, we have no idea what his possession of the child has caused. The ripple effect could be deadly." Olivia intoned. 

"We have two problems that I can see. First, we need to determine what Travers plans to do." Edmund flipped through the pages, searching for a footnote he'd seen. "The second problem, unfortunately, is the child. These notes speak of a ritual. That the baby's powers will be unfettered once she receives the blood of the Key. If she's already received the blood, we may be too late."

"What are you suggesting?" Surely, he wasn't suggesting they kill the child. 

"We are responsible to the world, Ms. Spencer. We cannot be swayed by a seemingly innocent face." 

"And if she's really innocent?" Olivia argued. "What if we're all wrong? What if there's nothing more to this child than having an unique bloodline?" 

Edmund sat up straight in his chair, lacing his fingers together. He stared into Olivia's anxious face. "Let's hope that's all there is to her. For now, we will concentrate on Quentin. He will want to lord his capture over the rest of the Council. Sooner or later, he will let the executive board know. We'll make our plans in anticipation of that meeting. If we can get the board behind us, we'll have an easier time putting Quentin out to pasture."

"Quentin will be expecting you to come after him when he's most vulnerable. Problem is," Edgar said, standing up to pace the room, "Quentin thinks he's untouchable right now. We must force his hand. Push ahead his schedule to not only protect our exposed operatives, but the child as well. Olivia is correct when she says the child is an innocent. We are sworn to protect the innocent, and until we have proof she's anything but innocent, we have to keep her safe."   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anya was waiting when Giles finally arrived home at four. She was asleep on the couch, but awoke when he closed the door. 

"You're home."

"You should be in bed." He admonished. "You shouldn't overdo it." 

Anya waved off his concern, patting the seat next to her. "I'm doing better. They wouldn't have released me otherwise. Besides, being here with you, that's the best medicine." Anya laid her head on Giles' shoulder. 

Giles leaned his head back, closing his eyes briefly. If he closed them for any longer, he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. 

"What happened at the hospital?" Anya stroked Giles' arm, waiting patiently for him. 

Giles opened his eyes slowly. After Reginald's revelations, Giles had driven back to Buffy's house. He sat there for over a hour, trying to come to grips with Olivia's betrayal. She was his friend, and she'd lied to him, purposely kept him in the dark. She'd risked all their lives. And for what? In the end,t they'd all lost something. 

"Travers' assistant is alive."

Anya searched her brain for the man's name. "Reginald, right?" 

"Yes. Travers cut his throat after discovering Reginald was working against him. He told me he wanted to warn us about Travers' plans for Xander, but his superiors wouldn't allow it. "

Anya's brow quirked. "His superiors? Or Olivia? Olivia wouldn't allow him to tell us. Why? Aren't we all on the same team?" She yelled. "Totally unbelievable. She's a Watcher through and through." 

Giles could offer no explanation for Olivia's actions. 

"I cannot excuse Olivia's actions. I won't try. I cannot predict what would have happened if she'd been honest with me." Giles sighed. "I would have liked to have had that option." To Olivia, it was all about the mission. How many times had he preached that same concept to Buffy? 

"What else did he say?" Anya ran her fingers through Giles' graying hair. 

"He told me a coven is responsible for the shielding spell. I'm going to put out some feelers tomorrow. See if I can find out who it is, and if I can get it taken down. It would be better for Buffy and Spike's sakes if that barrier is down when they get there. Just in case, we're misguided with our assumptions."  

Anya scooted till she was facing Giles. "There is nothing else for you to do tonight.. umm.. today. Let's go to bed. Get some sleep. You've done all you could today." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rain dropped steadily from the sky, blanketing Sunnydale in gloom. Buffy was grateful for it. 

"I know the porch is our place, Pet, but for goodness sakes' luv, we're not fish." Spike snarked. 

Buffy laughed, snuggling closer to Spike. The umbrella he held over them, barely kept the rain from dripping down her back, but she didn't seem to care. 

"We've had some of our best talks out here. And," she murmured, kissing his cheek. "I needed to be with you before everything gets crazy." 

Spike smiled in her hair. "I know. Last night was a bit overwhelming, but that'll pale in comparison to what's to come." 

"Sleepless nights. Stinky diapers. Projectile vomiting." 

Spike chuckled. "Well, the sleepless nights aren't a big deal. We rarely sleep. Stinky diapers? Ha. We've fought demons that smelled worse. Projectile vomiting? Demons spew when sliced and diced." 

"Who knew demon killing would prepare us for parenthood." Buffy sat up as she heard a car pull up to the drive. "Someone's here."

"I know. Sounds like the Wiccas. Are you ready to go in?" 

"I'm ready to go to Scotland. I'm ready to bring our baby home."

Spike smoothed her rain-dampened hair back off her face. "Then we'd better get going, Pet. The sooner we get this show on the road, the sooner we can bring her home." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles looked over the group gathered in the living room. They were young, too young to have experienced all they had. He thought of the young man, lying in a hospital bed with his throat slashed. Reginald had survived Travers' vicious attack, lost the ability to speak in the process, and still fought to do his duty, to protect the Slayer. When he'd been their ages, he'd been into drugs and sorcery. He felt very old in their presence. 

"Giles, what's wrong? You're all silent-movie. Talk to us. What's going on?" There was a tinge of panic in Buffy's voice, but Spike was English, and understood the need for introspection and stern facial expressions. 

"Give Rupert a minute, Buffy. I think he's building up to telling us something." 

Rupert tipped his head to Spike in appreciation. "Spike is correct. Last night I received a call from the hospital. There was a patient there asking to see me. I went to see him." 

"What? Are you insane? It could have been a trap, Giles." Buffy said in disbelief. "You should have taken one of us with you." 

Giles smiled at Buffy's concern. "You were exhausted, Buffy. And Spike needed to be here with you. I can take care of myself." He squeezed her hand before continuing with his story. 

"The patient was Reginald, Travers' assistant." 

Dawn whistled, plopping down next to Anya on the sofa. "Wow. I thought Olivia told you he was dead. Not that anyone actually stays dead around here." She grimaced at her flippant remark. "Sorry, Buffy." 

"Don't worry about it. What happened to him? Does he know where Travers is holding Bitty?" 

Giles held his hand up to forestall any further questions. Buffy harrumphed, but zipped her lips dramatically. 

"Travers slit his throat. It made questioning him very difficult, but I was able to find out what we needed. Not everything we needed, but Bitty's location and what Travers has planned for her."

"Planned for her?" Spike growled. "If that bastard harms one hair on her head…" 

"Spike calm down. What he wants is power. He doesn't want to kill Bitty." Giles didn't mention there was always that possibility. "Travers wants to use Bitty to cement his position not only over the Council, but as a major force in the battle against good and evil." 

Buffy wanted to scream. It wasn't enough for Travers to control Slayers, generations of Slayers, but now he had to try and shoot for the whole enchilada. 

"What if Bitty doesn't have any powers or abilities or anything that makes her special?" Spike asked. "What if she is just a little girl?" 

"Travers won't need her, and he'll get rid of her. Won't he?" Buffy wouldn't let the panic overwhelm her. She couldn't. Spike's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her against his chest. Sturdy and strong. Just what she needed. 

"We won't allow that to happen, Buffy. We'll get her out of there before that happens." Tara said, her timid voice breaking the quiet. 

"Yeah!" Anya shouted. 

Giles smiled affectionately at her before turning back to Buffy and Spike. Xander felt his heart catch in his throat. If he and Anya were still together, he probably would have shushed her. Instead, Giles accepted her quirkiness. He accepted her.  

"There is something else, which I hesitate to tell you. It'll only anger you, and…" 

"What is it?" Dawn asked, fearfully.   
  
This wasn't the time for diplomacy, and though, he did understand Olivia's actions, he was disappointed in her. 

"Reginald begged for my forgiveness. He knew what Travers had planned for Xander, yet he was forbidden from sharing that information with us. He was planning on coming to us the night he was attacked." Giles offered as a defense. 

Xander chuckled humorlessly under his breath. It seemed fate was against him that night. Salvation was right around the corner.

"Wait a minute. Did Olivia know this?" Buffy asked incredulous. 

Giles took a deep breath, looking deeply into her eyes. "Yes, she knew." 

"They knew! They knew what Travers was up to… and they said nothing to us!" Buffy shook her head in disbelief. 

"Typical Council behavior. Don't tell the Slayer what she needs to know to defend herself. Only tell her what you think she needs to know." Spike clenched his fist at his sides, wanting to punch a hole in the wall in frustration. 

Giles stared at the twosome, knowing they were not angry with him. "We don't have time for accusations and insults." He admonished them. "Reginald wants to help us. He's the only one who knows Travers' plans in their entirety. We have to trust him."

Buffy's lip curled in disgust. "My trust has been betrayed before. You'll have to excuse me if I'm not on board with trusting a man who worked side by side with the bastard who has my daughter!" 

Dawn winced. They all knew Buffy was lashing out in anger, and Xander's presence probably didn't help calm her nerves. He was like a pebble in her shoe.

As quickly as the storm rose, it was gone. "I'm sorry. I'm pissed, and not with you. I apologize." Buffy said, sitting down with a thud in the chair. 

"Believe me, you are not the only one struggling with Reginald's revelation."

Giles reflected quietly for a moment. "Reginald was able to tell me a coven is responsible for the barrier. He wasn't privy to their exact location or name, but he did say Travers kept in constant contact with them throughout Sunday."

"Have you been able to find out any information on the coven?" Tara asked quietly. 

"I've got calls into my friends in England, friends who will make discreet inquiries. We don't want to alert them." Giles explained. 

"What's going to happen once they discover who's doing this?" Dawn inquired. "Won't the witches notice the barrier is down and contact Travers?" 

"They'll either contact him or they'll attempt to rebuild it. We need to be prepared for either case. That's why I propose Buffy and Spike leave for Scotland as soon as we discover who's behind this spell."

"There's nothing you can do, Willow? Anything to make it easier for them to get into the house?" Dawn asked from her place on the floor. 

"I'm going to try, Dawn. Once we break the spells down into their individual parts, then I can concentrate on dismantling them. Disrupt one part and I can demolish the whole thing."  

"It's sorta like a recipe." Buffy said, sitting on the coffee table. "Can't have the cake without mixing all the ingredients." 

"Exactly." Willow replied, smiling at the way Buffy could simplify the most complicated issues into the simplest terms. 

Spike said nothing. There was a pun in there somewhere, but it was best left unsaid. He personally would have gone with a cookie metaphor. 

"Call the airlines, Rupert." Spike knew Buffy was anxious to leave, spell casters found or not. He laid his hand on her shoulder, letting her know he felt the same call for action. 

"Excuse me, but we still don't know if Travers is watching us." Anya remarked, reclaiming her position within the group as the voice, the loud voice of reason.

"I haven't seen Dewey or Shackleford around. Doesn't mean they aren't here, though." Xander replied, the first words he'd volunteered since yesterday. 

Willow smiled at him, proud he'd decided to come on his own to the house, and a bit wary as to how Buffy and Spike would react to his words. 

"So, Xander hasn't seen his friends and that's the final say on the matter?" Dawn quipped. 

"Dawn…" Buffy's utterance of her name had the desired effect of silencing Dawn. 

"She's right." Xander admitted. "Don't take my word. I've been wrong before. But can't you do some sort of spell to determine whether or not they are being watched, like you did before at the Magic Box?" Xander quickly dropped his eyes, studying the carpet.   

"We can do that." Tara told them. "We can use what Willow picked up from Dewey's apartment to find out where he is at the moment. If he's in Sunnydale, then you can "talk" to him." Her definition of talking and theirs differed greatly. She almost pitied Dewey. 

"Speaking of talking to someone, I want to talk to Warren." Buffy said, drawing startled looks from the gang and a scowl from Spike. 

"Damn blasted, woman. Are you insane? I'm not letting you anywhere near that wanker."

"You're not allowing me? I must not have cleaned my ears this morning. I don't take orders. Warren may have some information, and I plan on helping him to remember all of it." Buffy shouted back. 

"Or really? And you think the cops are just going to let you walk into the police station and interrogate, and I use the word lightly, a prisoner?" 

It was the sarcastic tone of his voice and the half smirk, half scowl on his face that caught Buffy off-guard. It had been so long since they'd gotten into a good fight. She'd missed it. 

"You're right." And had to giggle at the jaw-dropping effect that admission had on her husband. "They wouldn't let me near him. Doesn't mean I don't wish I could get within a few feet of him."

Spike put his hand on Buffy's forehead. "Are you alright, Pet? You just admitted I was right. Do you feel faint or anything?" 

Buffy swatted at his hand, sticking her tongue out at him. "I'm fine. I'm just restless. I'm Action Girl, and we're just sitting here doing nothing."  
  


"Not nothing, Buffy. We're researching… stuff. It's very pro-active." Willow said, trying to be enthusiastic. 

"Thanks." Buffy gave Willow a quick hug. "Research is our friend." 

"We still have to figure out, hair-dye notwithstanding, how to get Buffy and Spike out of Sunnydale." Anya called out from the kitchen.

Dawn snickered at the pained expression on Spike's face. Since Buffy's hair was already sporting the two-toned look, it wouldn't be as drastic a shock for her to become a brunette again. Spike, on the other hand, hadn't seen his true hair color since the night he died. She would have to remember to take pictures to torture him with later. 

"Anya's right. Even if Travers isn't stalking us, he'll most definitely have his eye on who's coming in and out of the UK." Dawn pointed out. 

"Willow, can you teleport us to Scotland? I know you can't get us into the house, but can you mojo us into the country? We can get to Petershead ourselves. Spike can read a map."  

"Thanks, luv." Spike joked. "Do you think you and Glenda could do it?" 

Willow looked at Tara, who nodded slowly. She had her doubts, but she would try it. 

  
"You'd better have a back-up plan, just in case." Tara suggested. "But I think we should be able to do it. It can't hurt to try." 

"Unless you accidentally flambé them." Anya replied.  

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Willow frowned. 

"You're welcome." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Research and Buffy did not mix. That wasn't anything new. She'd tried to concentrate, but her mind kept seeing Bitty, and all she wanted to do was go, be there with her. Spike recognized the edginess in her, and suggested a light sparring session in the basement. Buffy had agreed, needing to pummel something before she went mad. 

As soon as the basement door closed, a huge sigh of relief was expelled from the other occupants at the table. 

"God, I thought she was going to rip the pages out." Giles mumbled, grabbing his century old manuals. He held it securely in his hands, inspecting the pages for rips and tears. 

"She feels helpless. We know where Bitty is, but there's basically nothing for us to do. Buffy's actually handling it better than I thought, and Spike has totally shocked me. Patience has never been one of his virtues." Willow replied. 

Dawn glanced at the closed door, wishing she could offer some comfort to them. 

"We're making progress, though." Anya interjected cheerfully. "There isn't any sign that anyone is watching us." The revelation spell had been performed while the gang had researched. 

"That's one problem solved for the moment." Giles responded. "Now, we have to see about completinng that teleportation spell. Unfortunately, Anya did bring up a good point. It is a risky endeavor. We have no way of knowing if Buffy or Spike will arrive in Scotland or where exactly in Scotland." 

"You can try the spell on me," Xander volunteered. "We can't risk them being hurt. They are the only ones strong enough to get into the Petershead compound and get Bitty out."   

Dawn knew her mouth was gaping open, and she wasn't the only one thankfully. 

  
"Xander, why?" Willow asked, when she finally regained her voice. She looked deeply into his brown eyes. 

"Because they are Bitty's parents. She needs them. She doesn't need ol' uncle Xan quite as much." 

Willow clutched Xander's arm, forcing him to face her. "Xander, I wouldn't risk you or Spike or Buffy on this spell. You don't have anything to prove to us." 

Willow's gaze didn't falter. Xander could see the truth in her eyes. But he also knew that Willow was his Willow, his best friend. They would always be there for each other, no matter what occurred in their lives. This was a different situation all together. Buffy and Spike had lost their daughter because of him. He'd betrayed them. There was nothing he could say or do to change the facts. All he could do was attempt to regain their trust. And the first step was to show them by deed, that he was as committed to bringing Bitty home as they were. To show them he was willing to put his life on the line for hers, for them. 

"Got to prove to myself, Willow, that I'm not the kind of man who would betray his friends and then do nothing to make things right. I've got to forgive myself, Willow. I would appreciate it, though, if you didn't flambé me. I kinda have other things to do next week."   

Willow's eyes filled with tears. This was his choice. This was his decision to make. 

"I'll try."

Xander pulled away from Willow, as he realized Tara, Dawn, Anya, and Giles were watching them. "Now, that I'm the guinea pig for Willow's latest adventure in Wicca, what's next? We still don't know when Travers is going to make his power play. Aren't you going to have to check in with Olivia for that info?"

"Yes, unfortunately, I am going to have to contact Olivia. She has much greater access to Quentin than my other sources. If he's going to call an Executive meeting, then she'll know about it before the rest of the Council will." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edgar sat bone-straight in the high backed chair, watching as Travers finished his business with his new assistant. The young woman was in awe of them. Edgar could tell by the way she glanced surreptitiously in his direction. The young were easily swayed. 

"Thank you, Ms. Henly. That will be all." Quentin hadn't expected to see Edgar Smythe-Bailey this morning. In fact, he'd avoided all contact with the man since his return.

"Edgar, sorry to keep you waiting, but you know how it is. Evil never sleeps." Quentin leaned back in his chair, affecting a relaxed position. "How are you? I know Reginald's death must have been difficult, especially with him being your only child." 

The red haze of rage and anger had always been a mystery to Edgar, never having hated anyone enough to be that enraged. Now, all he saw was red. He wanted nothing more than to plunge a dagger into Quentin's chest. 

"Thank you, Quentin. I know you were fond of Reginald. It must have been a shock to you when he disappeared." 

"Er umm.. yes, it was. I am not a man prone to intense emotional ties, but Reginald was someone whose company I truly enjoyed." Travers smiled tightly, wondering what the true purpose of this visit was. 

"I want to understand what happened to Reginald. I know death is a risk we all face as Watchers, but I need to know why he was in Sunnydale. Why he was out so late at the Hellmouth? I need answers."   

That wasn't a lie. Edgar needed to know every minute of Reginald's life since they stopped communicating. He needed the memories to get him through the rest of his days. 

"There was word from the Hellmouth of increased activity. I took it upon myself to determine if the Slayer needed help." 

Edgar had to give it to him. The bastard was clever. Too clever to give away his trump card. 

"I would like to speak with her. I can't understand why she would allow Reginald to patrol without her. It is her job after all." 

"That won't be necessary, Edgar. I spoke with Ms. Summers after we discovered Reginald was missing. She assures me Reginald went off on his own. She was not privy to his activities. She wishes she had been." Travers had to think quickly. He couldn't allow Edgar to talk to Buffy or vice versa. He would not have them interfering with his plans. Once he held the meeting, once he presented Bitty to the Executive board, he would be untouchable. Their feeble attempts would be met with swift and painful resistant.

"I would still like to talk with her. I hope she'll humor an old man." Edgar lowered his head, unable to stare into the eyes of the devil any longer. 

"Do as you wish, Edgar. It's understandable. You want to find someone responsible for Reginald's death, when it was nothing more than his overzealousness. It was the lure of the field that killed him. The opportunity to face demons he'd only read about." 

The red haze flared brightly, burning his corneas. He closed his eyes against the searing pain. He had to take several deep breaths before he could face Quentin again. 

"I'm sure you're right, Quentin. I need to blame someone for Reginald's death. I know it's ridiculous, but I want to blame someone. I need to hurt whoever, whatever harmed my boy."

Was that a threat? Quentin tried to peer into Edgar's face to determine the truth, but they were interrupted by a buzz. He pressed the call button, and the voice of his assistant filled the room. 

"Mr. Travers, you have a call from a Mr. Shackleford. You asked that he be put through immediately." She responded nervously. 

"Yes, thank you very much." He said sincerely. "I'll be just a moment." 

Taking that as his cue to leave, Edgar stood. Travers extended his hand. "I wish I could offer you some comfort, Edgar. Reginald was a fine Watcher, a more than capable assistant. I…" There was a catch in Quentin's voice that nearly made Edgar laugh at its falseness. "I wish I could have saved him." 

Edgar couldn't force the words past the bile in his throat, so he merely nodded and took his leave. He needed a shower and a glass of brandy to remove the stench of this meeting from his person. 

Quentin waited till he was sure Edgar had left the office before picking up the phone. 

"Shackleford, I need you to head to Sunnydale. There may be a problem with the Slayer."

"Has she discovered where the child is being hidden?" 

"No. But she may be contacted by Reginald's father, and she'll most surely reveal what has really been going on. I want to make certain neither of them is able to disrupt my meeting." It was a little early in the day for a drink, but Quentin felt this was an excusable offense after what he'd endured. 

"I'll get right on it, sir." 

"Thank you, Mr. Shackleford. "

Travers sat back and smiled. It wouldn't matter soon what Buffy Summers or Rupert Giles did. Once he had the Key's blood and Bitty was fully empowered, no one would dare oppose him. He'd have the Council's full arsenal of weapons to fight his battles. He'd be the most powerful person this side of the ether. The Powers would fear him. They all would**.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles was the man, as far as Buffy was concerned. There was no doubt about it. 

"Elsemeth was very helpful. The Coven's head was unaware two of her members had been contracted to perform the spell. They were told Bitty was being hunted by the First's minions, the Bringers, and she needed full-time protection until she came into her powers and was able to defend herself." 

Dawn scrunched her face, obviously confused. "Bringers? They are those eyeless dudes Angel fought right?"

"Yep. Black robes and bad eyesight, but pretty much harmless. They smell bad, but you can fight them. They are just human zombies." Buffy answered, munching on a cookie.

"They smell bad. Like how bad?" Willow asked. "Are we talking skunky bad or day old garbage bad?" 

"Does it really matter? They stink." Spike said exasperated. "Let the man finish his story, please."

"Thank you, Spike. Glad you understand the importance of flow to a story." Giles' haughty attitude elicited giggles from the girls, and a snort from Spike. Even Xander had a grin to his face. 

"As I was saying, they believed the story, and erected the barrier. They were told to monitor it regularly, since the First would try to bring it down. They've felt our attempts to locate Bitty, and have responded in kind. Rashmonde, the head of the coven, has already pledged her support. She has already determined which spells were used, and is prepared to break them when Buffy and Spike are in position." 

"That means we need to do the spell tonight, since Spike and Buffy are leaving day after tomorrow." Anya told them. She still couldn't believe Xander had volunteered for this, but she was proud of him nevertheless. 

"Yes, we do. It's not too late to back out, Xander. We would understand." Giles' gaze studied Xander, attempting to discover any hesitation or doubt on his part. 

"I've already said I'd do it. There's nothing else to discuss. It's going to be hard enough on Willow and Tara to do this with two people. At least, this way, if we need to use the back-up, we can." 

"There's no danger to us, Xander." Willow stated. 

"We've been doing our meditations and… everything will be alright." Tara added. 

Buffy was worried, concerned for her friends. It warred, however,  with her desire to get to Scotland. She looked around, catching Spike's eye. He smiled, letting her know he understood.

"Speaking of the back-up, did you get your I.D.s?" Giles queried.

Spike walked over to the bureau and pulled out an envelope. He spread the contents out on the table for their perusal. 

"Randy and Joan?" Dawn asked amused. "I would have thought you'd want to shed those personas."

Spike shrugged. "They are so far removed from Buffy and Spike, they won't bring unwanted attention to us." 

"Boring names to go with boring hair color." Buffy quipped. She ran her fingers through her hair, reveling in its blondeness for now. Day after tomorrow, she'd be as nature wanted her to be. 

"As of now, there is no indication we are being watched. We still must act as if we are. Buffy, Spike, Dawn, and myself will go the airport. Willow, Tara, and Anya will already be there, setting up for the teleportation spell. Xander will stay in contact with Elsemeth and the coven to confirm Buffy and Spike's arrival." 

Spike felt Buffy's hand on his, and he looked down into her upturned face. He leaned down, kissing her lightly on the lips. When he stood up, Dawn was watching them with a wistful smile on her face. Spike reached out and took her hand. 

"And it begins." Dawn whispered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Second sight. Sixth sense. Whatever it was that alerted Travers to what Buffy and Spike were planning, there was now surveillance on them. Sitting out on their porch, holding hands and thinking of what lay ahead, they separately sensed the man observing them. 

"Do you feel him?" Spike asked under his breath, so quietly that no human could hear. 

"Yeah. What clued you in?" Buffy asked, leaning over to stroke the curling hair at Spike's nape. 

"He smells." Spike answered. They looked at each other and started to laugh. They laughed till tears ran down their cheeks. It was just the release they needed. 

Spike caressed her cheeks, cradling her chin as he stared into her eyes. "It won't be much longer, sweetheart."

"I know. I can't wait to leave." Buffy said, at a normal level. "I walk past the nursery, and all I can see is Bitty. She should be asleep in her cradle right now, Spike. She should be up there, dreaming about those butterflies, about rainbows. Instead, she's with people who don't, who can't love her the way we do."

Shackleford lowered the night vision glasses from his eyes, and sat back. So they were planning a trip, but to where? It wouldn't be hard to discover where they'd purchased tickets to. Shackleford waited till Buffy and Spike went into the house before running to his car. 

He punched the memory key for Travers. It would be early morning. He hoped he was disturbing his tea. 

"Mr. Shackleford, how nice to hear from you. How are my little lambs doing?" Quentin folded the paper into a neat little square, and placed it besides his teacup. 

"This is not a social call, Mr. Travers. They are on the move." Shackleford tapped his thumb on the steering wheel. 

"Mr. Shackleford, you're being so mysterious, so secretive. There's no need to be. I'm already impressed with your skills." Travers seemed to think he was being cute, so Shackleford allowed him his moment to chuckle at his joke. 

"They are planning a trip. I'm checking now to see where they are going. I just want you to be prepared in case they are coming to England." 

That made Quentin pause in the application of jam onto his scone. "Even if they come to England, they have no idea where Catherine is. You're much too paranoid. But…" Travers took a bite of the scone, savoring the taste before continuing. "But, this trip does present us with a prime opportunity to obtain the Key's blood. As soon as they are gone, concentrate all your efforts on Dawn Summers. Once we get her blood, we can close this operation down. Won't that be nice, Shackleford? You'll be able to return to your life on your farm."

Shackleford couldn't allow himself to think of the farm. Couldn't think of the peace and quietness of his retreat. Maybe, he would once he was on the plane with Dawn Summers' blood, but for now, all he could do was concentrate on Buffy and Spike. Nothing was ever simple with these people. Travers might not take this situation seriously, but he was paid to. 

"I'll contact you when I discover their travel plans. Until then, good day, sir." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles weighed the information Buffy gave him about the renewed surveillance as he poured a cup of tea. 

"I think we can safely assume Travers has no knowledge of our plans." Giles reassured them. He dipped the steeping ball repeatedly into the water.

"There's no way he could know. If Travers suspected that you'd planned to head to Petershead, that you even knew Petershead existed, he wouldn't have sent his man here. And from what I've gleamed from my sources, Travers is too busy trying to solidify his position within the Council. His meeting with the upper echelon is scheduled for next week."

Buffy rubbed her arms to fend off a sudden chill. "I know. I know, Giles. I'm just nervous. It's just we're so close to having her back with us."

Giles understood. He understood completely. He walked over to her, holding her in his arms. "Buffy, this isn't like last time." Xander's betrayal still stung, even after a week of working together.  "Trust me. Everything is in readiness."     

"Any word on what he plans for this meeting?" Spike asked, pulling Buffy into his arms. She felt as if she was bouncing like a pinball from one pair of strong arms to another, but she wasn't going to complain. 

"Nothing yet from Olivia. She has her agenda. We have ours. Her main concern is protecting the people within the Council who are working against Travers and his cronies. Bitty is a secondary concern." Harsh words he knew, but that didn't make them any less the truth. Bitty was only a concern due to the fact she was an unknown. But to them, her family, she was just a baby, a child who was to be protected and sheltered at all cost. 

"Olivia will help us as much as she can." 

"We've never depended on them for anything before. I'm not holding out for much help from them. I don't care if these are new and improved Watchers." Buffy groused, pulling out of Spike's arms. 

"Present company excluded." Spike joked, a whisper of a smile softening his cheekbones. 

"Thank you." Giles smiled in return. "We need to ascertain how many people are watching the house." Giles took a sip of the tea, smiling as the warm liquid eased down his throat. There was nothing like a well-prepared up of tea. There was another reason to be grateful to Spike. The first was the happiness he brought to Buffy. The second was the availability of fresh tea leaves. It was good to know that after a hundred years, many of which were spent away from the Motherland, Spike hadn't forgotten what it meant to be a true Englishman.  

"The nose knows." Buffy said, tapping Spike's nose with her finger. "How many did you sniff out, honey?" She would never tell him how eww-worthy she found the whole vampire smell thing because there were times, like this one, when she found it very helpful. 

"Last night, there was just the one guy." Spike offered. "But that doesn't mean there wasn't someone else out there backing him up." God, he hoped they made a move on them, he really did. The chip was gone and so was his baby, and he would love to take it out on the people who'd taken her. 

"I guess it'd be too much to ask that Travers sent them here to attack us." Buffy's eyes were big and hopeful. At Giles' silent "No", Buffy lightly kicked the stool. "Damn! I was really hoping they'd try something, so I could release some of this tension." 

Spike snickered, drawing her attention back to him. One look into his eyes and she knew he'd been thinking the same thing. It was the best feeling in the world to know he got her so completely. That she didn't have to explain her moods or emotions. Her wants were his, and his hers. 

"Buffy, I must caution you and Spike to please not provoke a fight with these people. If they realize you're on guard, they'll be on guard. I know you want to beat something into the ground, and the rest of Sunnydale's demons aren't cooperating by being evil, but you'll just have to take out your aggression on something else." Giles' mild reproach didn't quite reach his eyes as Buffy saw the hint of laughter in his blue orbs. She rolled her eyes in amusement as he turned to wash out his cup. 

"Can I hit Xander?" She asked under her breath. 

She wanted to forgive him. That had surprised her after their talk in the nursery. There was a part of her that really wanted to forgive him and hug him, and believe that they could go back to being best friends. But she wasn't through being angry with him. She hated what he'd become, what he'd allowed his hate to make him do. She knew he hadn't set out to hurt them, but Xander had, and she was angry about it. And damnit, she wanted to rage at him, but it took too much energy. She had to find her daughter. Maybe, years from now, when Bitty was grown, she'd be able to face Xander again with a clear heart. 

"You take all the fun out of being superhuman, Rupert." 

"That's my job." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Continued in Part 2**


	31. Fly Away

**A/N: Fair warning: This is not the end of the Prophecy. I wrote too much, so I've had to cut the chapter up into 2 chapters. Now, you won't be getting the next one until next week. I know you guys have been so patient with me, and I appreciate that. I really do. I promise you, next Monday the final chapter will be posted. I'm still iffy on an epilogue, but odds are in its favor. Thanks again for all the support. See ya soon! Witchie**

Wind whistled through the stillness of the suburban street. Like tiny fairies, it played with Buffy's hair, pulling the strands into her eyes. She reached up, distractedly, to push the pesky strands behind her ear. The act drew her attention away from the departing car.  Getting Dawn to leave had been the biggest chore of the day, and the funniest. She was as stubborn as Buffy and as pig-headed and smart-alecky as Spike. Buffy figured this might be a preview to Bitty. If that was the case, Buffy's teenage years were going to pale in comparison to her daughter's. Karma, indeed. 

Buffy scanned the quiet street as she curled into the wicker chair. She could feel eyes on her. No warm fuzzies, so she knew it wasn't Spike. Well, let them watch. Let them report back to Travers that all was well. Let him lower his guard so we can get in and get Bitty.  Buffy couldn't help but smile. 

What are you smiling at bitch? Shackleford thought to himself.  The uneasiness that had plagued him the previous night returned in full force. Did she know he was watching her? It wasn't a big reach to suspect that Slayer and her group knew. After all, she was a natural born hunter. Like her husband, she hunted her prey. If that was the case, and his cover was blown, Shackleford needed help. It really chafed his ass, but there was nothing to be done about it. He couldn't be in two places at once. Travers would not be pleased if Dawn Summers escaped his snare. Besides, Shackleford really didn't want to delve into the bowels of Travers' psyche and imagine what he'd do to him if he failed. It would probably be as depraved as his own mind. 

The cell phone found its way easily to Shackleford's hand. He waited patiently for the international call to connect. All the while, his gaze never left the small form of Buffy Summers. 

"I'm on vacation." Came the curt reply from the other end. 

"Cancel it. I need you back in Sunnydale. You'll have to take a commercial flight. Mr. Travers' plane is unavailable at the moment." Shackleford narrowed as a car pulled up to the curb outside the house. Buffy stood, waving at the occupants.  

Shackleford recognized the driver immediately. It was the store owner. The gal didn't look too bad for nearly being blown to bits. Her friend was another matter all together. She definitely looked good. Too good for Shackleford's liking.  

"Focus, man. Focus." He muttered, ignoring Dewey entirely. 

"I am focused. I'm focused on my tan." Dewey answered, ready to fling the phone into the Seine. 

"Are you still talking?" Shackleford queried. "You were contracted to do a job. It isn't completed. Would you like for me to come there and terminate it?"

Dewey blanched. He knew money would not be the only thing he'd lose if told Shackleford to fuck off. 

"Mere." The affectionate name for his mother slipped unbidden past Dewey's lips. "My flight arrives in LA at midnight." Dewey remarked, running his hand over his face. 

"See you then." Shackleford grinned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did I have to come dressed like this?" Xander groused as he and Anya parked the car in front of Buffy's. 

"Because you're on the outs with Buffy and Spike and wouldn't be allowed in their house if they were vengeful, spiteful people." Anya told him matter-of-factly. 

"Don't you think I know that, Anya." 

Anya looked at him queerly, then looked past him to Buffy. "Buck up, Xander. It's for a good cause. Besides, Hallie has a great pair of legs, and her breasts are perky."

Xander smiled briefly, before realizing he was essentially checking his own body out. Well, the one he'd borrowed for another five minutes, and boy, he couldn't wait for Willow to remove the glamour spell. 

Xander took a deep breath, resisting the urge to readjust. Girls don't adjust. At least not down there anyway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy'd warned him, before she walked Dawn outside, what to expect, but still that hadn't been enough. Spike had never been a fan of magic. But after today, count him as magic's number one fan. Somebody up there, really liked him.  

"One word, Spike, and I will deck you." Xander grumbled. 

"And I've got no problems with hitting a lady." Spike replied with a grin. His fondest wish had come true. Xander was someone's bitch for the week. It was no less than what he deserved, but still Spike was appreciative. And seeing Buffy's hazel eyes glittering with amusement, Spike knew she recognized the karmic value of the situation too. 

"Now that the gang's all here, minus one wicca. Let's get started." Spike announced, slipping his arm around Buffy's waist. They shared a moment and a grin before turning serious. 

"Hi, Spike. How are you?" Anya greeted. She fairly bounced into the room, the energy coming off her palpable. 

Who spiked Anya's Cheerios this morning? Buffy wondered. She'd only seen the ex-demon, full-time capitalist like this after… Oh! Buffy blushed. She took in the furtive glances passing between Giles and Anya, and got the picture. Eww…Giles sex. 

"Somebody got lucky." Spike mumbled, confirming Buffy's own musings. 

  
"Willow has written out each of our parts in the ritual." Giles explained, handing Buffy and Spike a sheet of paper with bullet points and arrows. Spike's brow quirked in amusement. 

"What? No diagrams." He joked, then instantly felt remorseful as he noticed the fearful expression in Willow's eyes. "I was just kidding, Red. These are perfect." 

"Oh, it's not the diagrams. Just tell that to the mariachi band in my tummy. I could relax if they weren't playing 24/7." 

Xander draped his arm over Willow's shoulder. "Can I request a song? The only one I know is "La Cucaracha". 

Xander's joke seemed to be just the thing to relax Willow. Her body sagged into his Hallie body. 

"I've got to change you back." She told him, grimacing as she stepped back.  "It's kinda creepy hearing your voice, but feeling Hallie's…umm…you know whats." 

Spike turned his head so he wouldn't laugh. Buffy looked up at him and winked. "Weird and Sunnydale. Two very mixy things." 

"Most definitely, Luv. Just look at us." He said with a smile. 

Buffy's grin fell, and Spike was briefly concerned, but Buffy reached up and caressed his cheek with her fingers. "No, Spike. We were meant to be." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Executive meeting. Wednesday at _10 am___. _

Olivia reread the sentence again. The six words confirming their theory of Travers' next move. 

"That didn't take long." She said, folding the missive and placing it back in its envelope. 

"No, it didn't. I've already spoken to Yvonne and Edwin. They received a summons as well." 

Olivia pursed her lips as she thought about their actions of the last few days. They miscalculated before, and Reginald had lost his life. They could not afford another blunder like that. The consequences this time could have a rather devastating effect on the world. 

"Are you concerned we're not prepared to handle Quentin?" Edgar asked, pinning Olivia to her chair with his hard gaze. 

"If we fail, there's no one left to oppose him. Could you sleep at night with the weight of that failure over your head?" Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm her shaky nerves. 

"I don't sleep anymore. Not since I learned of Reginald's murder. I will not rest until Travers is in his grave." Edgar's calm, even voice replied. "To eliminate the possibility of Travers escaping our net, I would like to speak to Rupert Giles. I am certain he and Ms. Summers would like to be on hand to ensure our success."  

"I doubt Rupert would answer my call." Olivia replied sadly. "He's not very accommodating to those he feels have betrayed him."

Edgar nodded. "He will accept your call because he knows you are working to bring Travers down. Not only that, but we are here and the child is here. He'll accept your call. If it were my child," And he paused as the grief pulled him under again. "If it were Reginald, I would work with my worst enemy. When it's your child's life at stake, nothing else matters."

Edgar pushed the phone towards Olivia. "Go ahead. Give Mr. Giles a call." 

It was all about the mission. Olivia knew that and still the decision to exclude Giles and Buffy weighed heavily on her conscience.  

"Hello, Rupert."

"Hello, Olivia. What can I do for you?"

Olivia grimaced, but didn't allow the coldness in Giles' voice to deter her. "I thought you would like to know what's happened." 

"Travers has called an Executive meeting." Giles replied dryly. 

Olivia's jaw dropped before she could stop it. It never ceased to amaze her, the connections Giles had, even across the pond.

"We believe he will bring the baby to London. To show her off so to speak." 

"You believe, but you don't know for certain?" 

"My contacts have been unable to discover anything about her. Travers has covered his tracks well. There are no financial records to indicate he's even prepared so much as a room for her arrival." Olivia replied. 

Giles was tempted. He could lie to Olivia, but he felt the call was an olive branch. One he couldn't refuse to acknowledge. 

"She's in Scotland. You'll understand if I don't reveal her exact location to you." 

Olivia's eyes narrowed into slits.  "I know you don't believe me, but I would never harm that child." 

Giles believed her. He'd known her too long to doubt the emotion he heard in her voice. "You might not, but the Council would. What's your plan? I assume your organization has something planned to stop Travers' self-coronation." 

"We do. We're going to bring charges against him, for Reginald's murder, for the attempted murder of Buffy and Anya, for his secret operations that have put the Council on the verge of war with the First Evil." 

Giles laughed. Their plan was preposterous and doomed to failure. There was no humor to be found in the potential slaughter of dozens of Watchers, but the simplicity of their plan was laughable. "And you believe Quentin is going to step down and hand over the reigns of the Council to you? Quentin is a bastard. He'll dance on your graves. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." 

"We realize there is a certain lack of action to the plan, but it is all we've got. Once he's confronted, he will be forcibly removed and imprisoned until a tribunal can be convened." Olivia retorted angrily. 

"You are fools." Giles responded. He felt the need to reach through the phone and shake Olivia till her eyes crossed. 

"Maybe we are, but we have to do something. Too many people have been hurt by Travers' actions. Too many lives have been sacrificed in his drive to be omnipotent."

"Reginald." Giles murmured. 

"Yes… Reginald." 

Anya tugged at Giles' arm. "Are you going to tell her?" She whispered. 

Giles' gaze fell on Buffy, and he felt the familiar catch in his heart whenever he saw her. The image of her broken body was forever burned into his memory. Her resurrection had been a godsend. Yes, they deserved to know. 

"Reginald survived Travers' attack. He's alive." 

"What did you say?" Olivia's widened. She knew she'd misunderstood Giles. What he said wasn't possible. Hadn't Travers assured her of Reginald's death in gory detail. ?

"He's alive, Olivia."

"Reginald's alive." Olivia repeated, whether it was an utterance of disbelief or an announcement to Edgar Smythe-Bailey, Giles did not know. 

"Olivia, Olivia…" Giles shouted. "Reginald is at Sunnydale Memorial. If you want to speak to him, you'll have to do it through his nurses. He's in the intensive care." 

Olivia wiped at her runny nose. "Thank you, Rupert. I'll call you if we find out anymore information about the baby." 

"That would be helpful, but don't worry about Bitty. Her family will get her back, not the Council." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xander tried to block out the sound of Buffy's boots as they clicked along the concrete floor. He wanted to tell her she was making him nervous with her pacing, but he could see the concern in her eyes. 

He was a little scared himself, but he trusted Willow with his life. Xander wasn't sure what he'd done in this life to deserve Willow's love, but he'd never take it for granted again. 

"Xander, you'll need to stay within the parameters of the inner circle." Giles advised him. "If you step outside of it… Well, don't step outside of the circle." 

Xander stepped within in the circle, careful not to disturb the powder ringing it. There was barely enough room for him, but he managed to get his feet inside. Anya adjusted the straps on the backpack, making sure it stayed within the boundaries of the circle. 

"No matter what happens, don't move." She warned him. 

Xander glanced down at her and smiled. "I won't." 

Spike could sense the fear that Xander valiantly attempted to hide from the girls. "Good luck." He told him. 

Xander's eyes showed his surprise and gratitude, something Xander was sure he'd never given to Spike before. "Thanks."

"You might want to take a step back." Willow warned. She grasped Tara's hand and they began to chant. The powder flashed, igniting like gunpowder. A blue light enveloped Xander, and then there was nothing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Xander screamed. When he realized the burning ache that had raced through his body had stopped, he cautiously opened one eye, and laughed. The cow staring back at him, continued to chew on his blade of grass as if it were an everyday occurrence to see a man pop out of nowhere screaming at the top of his lungs. 

"Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" He shouted, dropping to his knees and kissing the ground. It was only when he got a whiff of the steaming pile a few inches from his nose that he stood up and gagged.   

Shaking it off, Xander pulled the backpack off and rummaged through it till he found the map. Willow had Googled and found a map of the island. He checked his watch and set the timer. They were only giving him two hours to find Bitty and store the gear before they zapped him back. 

"Hold on, Bitty. Uncle Xan's coming." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reginald studied the line of stitches that encircled his neck like a garish necklace. Though ugly and unsightly, it was a symbol of pride to him. He had survived. Good had triumphed over evil. At least, it had for the moment. 

"The doctor would be very upset if they saw you touching your neck." Arik admonished him as he laid the wound care kit on the side table. 

Yes, I'm sure he would. Reginald responded. Sarcasm was hard to project on an eraser board. 

Arik snickered. "Don't worry. You will be out of here soon enough. A few more days, and you can go home." 

Reginald's eyes frowned. Home. England. His father. What would his father think of him? He'd always been so disappointed in his choices. Even though, his choices were Edgar's choices. He held his father in high regard. Thanks to Travers, he'd never be able to tell him that. 

Arik gestured for him to lean back, and he compiled, too depressed by his recent train of thought to do much else. Arik worked quickly to cleanse the wound and apply an ointment to reduce infection. He tapped Reginald on the shoulder. 

"All done. Do you need anything?" 

Reginald shook his head no. 

The phone rang, but Arik was already out of the room. Reginald stared at it. He couldn't talk to whoever was on the other end, and there was also the fear he had been discovered. Curiosity won out and he picked up the receiver. 

"Hello. Hello. Reginald?" Reginald had never heard his father sound so timid, so unsure of himself. His mouth crinkled as he fought back tears. He took a deep breath and tried to answer him, but the only sound emitted from his throat was a tiny squeak. It was all Edgar needed to hear. 

"Reginald…I love you son."   

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Xander tucked the key to his newly rented room in his inside pocket. It hadn't taken nearly as long as he'd estimated to get to the town. He had to thank Ethan Rayne for his commando skills. It was time like these they came in real handy. 

He turned the wooden placard hanging from the door over to read, 'Do not disturb'.  The innkeeper was under the impression Xander and his 'girlfriend' were staying in the room, and the sign would keep the man from becoming suspicious of Buffy and Spike. 

Xander checked his watch. He had less than a hour to find the house and get back to the pasture before Willow's spell zapped him back to Sunnydale. 

"Better get going." He mumbled to himself. He took the stairs two at a time, nearly washing out on the last one. 

The interior of the inn was almost cave-like in comparison to the brightness of the outside world, which is why Xander had to shield his eyes as he came out the door. Good thing he had. If not, then Travers would have recognized him as he sped by in his car. 

Xander didn't panic, though the need to run screaming down the center of town like a little girl was rallying hard for attention. If something had happened back in Sunnydale, Willow would have brought him back already. So why was Travers here? And would he be staying? Only way to get the answers to those questions was to follow the car, and see what he could discover. The narrow streets of Petershead did not allow the sedan, in which Travers was riding, to get very far too fast. Xander was able to tail him without worry, without being seen. 

Travers' car stopped at the gate, and the man himself stepped out. Xander's eyes narrowed, trying to determine what exactly Travers was doing. He didn't have to wait long as Travers raised his hand and waved it in front of the gate. If Xander didn't have any experience in the supernatural, he wouldn't have noticed it. There was not only a wall of energy around the house, but the gate was also enchanted. 

"Damn." He muttered. They were going to have to pray Willow's theory was correct, and Bitty had the power to open gates through magical cloaks. If not, they were going to have to get the talisman from Travers. For some reason, Xander didn't think Travers would survive that fight. More's the pity. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joanna stiffened as she heard the deep-throated voice of Quentin Travers. She looked with mounting concern at the dozing baby. There'd been no sign of the mysterious woman since her appearance the day before. Joanna desperately wanted to speak to her, ask her if she knew when "Catherine's" parents would be coming for her. The call had come thirty minutes earlier informing her of the surprise visit. Hunger had driven "Catherine" to take the bottle, and she was gratefully asleep. If this inspection, and that's what it was, could be conducted quickly, then Mr. Travers would never know what his presence did to the young child. 

Joanna opened the door, preventing Quentin from barging in and waking the baby. 

"Joanna, were you going somewhere?" Travers questioned her. 

"No. I heard you in the hallway, sir. The baby just fell asleep, and I didn't want to awaken her." She told him, no waver in her voice. He had left "Catherine" in her care, and she would decide who saw her when. 

Quentin smirked, recognizing the no-nonsense tone in the nanny's voice. "That's a shame. I need to draw some blood from her, and I doubt she'll sleep through a needle puncture." 

Joanna couldn't hide her horror. "What? Why?" 

"Your job is not to know why. It is to do. And do be quick about it. I must return to England soon." Quentin crossed the threshold into the room. His presence woke Bitty from a sound sleep. She shrieked in terror, and Joanna rushed to calm her. 

"She's just a child. Why would you want to hurt her?" Joanna asked incredulously. 

"Silly woman. You have no idea what she is, what she can sustain. No idea. I'll give you a choice." He said jovially. "You can extract her blood, and know she's safe. Or you can watch Mr. Timmons do it. I don't think he'll be as concerned for her as you will be." 

Joanna had no choice at all, and she knew it. There'd never been a doubt in Travers mind that she would. Timmons was a lackey, a brute at best, and would have harmed the baby, and that was something neither wanted. 

Joanna sighed heavily and walked over to the crib, where "Catherine" was whimpering.  "I'm sorry, sweetling."   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hallie stood off to the side, unseen by mortal eyes. As the needled pierced the baby's skin, she was there, caressing Bitty's downy curls.  "Don't worry, Bitty. Your Mommy and Daddy will be here tomorrow. It'll all be over soon." 

While her smile was comforting, inside, Hallie was fuming. Travers deserved to die for the pain he'd caused Bitty. Her hands were tied as far as the punishment. Bitty had to wish it, and the sweet child knew nothing of revenge. 

"See, that wasn't too difficult." Quentin remarked, plucking the vile of blood from Joanna's trembling hands. "Let me have that, m'dear. We wouldn't want you to drop it." 

Timmons appeared at Travers' side.  In his hands, he had a container to transport the blood. Joanna could see the cold wafting out of it. 

Travers sighed, a grin on his face. "Good day, Joanna." He paused and ran a withered finger across Bitty's cheek. "Goodbye, Catherine." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a race to see who would teleport home first, with Hallie beating Xander by a half-second. But Xander beat Hallie to the punch because of the justice demon's habit of preening in front of one blonde vampire. 

"Travers is in Scotland. He was at the house." Xander rushed out. 

"What? How? Did he see you?" The questions rang out, and Xander's head jerked from side to side to catch them. 

"Guys, he can't answer you if you don't let him speak." Tara reminded them. 

"Thanks, Tara." Xander turned to Buffy and Spike. "I couldn't see inside the house, but Travers had to use a thingiemajig to get inside the gates."

"Could it have been an amulet?" Giles questioned. 

"That's what I said. But I couldn't really see it. I was hiding across the street." Xander shrugged. 

Buffy smiled tightly, handing the glass she'd been holding to Spike. "You did what you could. Thank you." 

"There's more." Hallie piped in. She crossed the room to stand in front of Spike and Buffy. "Travers took blood from the baby." 

"Spike!" Willow cried out. 

Buffy's eyes widened at the sight of her husband, his hand dripping blood onto the carpet, his eyes yellowed, and his face shifted into game face. 

"Jesus, Spike." Buffy gasped, cupping his hands in hers. "Remember the house rule? We only break things that are not ours." 

"Bastard touched my girl, Buffy." He whimpered. 

"I know. I wish that would have been his head, too." Buffy touched her head to Spike's, ignoring everyone else. 

Hallie coughed, delicately to get their attention. "You should know he's gone. He left for London with the blood. I overheard him speaking…" 

"Eavesdropped." Anya corrected.

Hallie ignored the sarcasm and continued with her report. "He's planning on taking Dawn's blood too.

"How do you know that?" Anya countered.

"I heard him talking to his…henchman. He was gloating about having the Key and the Prophecy child's blood." 

"He wants to show the Council what a mixture of their blood will do. He's insane." Giles concluded. "There's nothing in Jayme's journal to suggest their blood can be used for anything."

Buffy and Spike shared a look, the sense of déjà vu making them both queasy. "This news changes nothing, except making me want to hurt Quentin, really, really bad." Buffy said. "Dawn and Bitty are safe, that's all that matters. Until Travers is able to get Dawn's blood, he can't discover what we know to be true." 

"And that gives us time to get Bitty away from him." Spike added. Tara hovered at his side, attempting to tend to his wounds. 

"How many men are in the house?" Willow asked. 

"Six. Four men are situated on the second floor. That's where the nursery is. The other two are positioned on the ground floor at the front and back of the house." Halllie replied. "There is also Joanna, the nanny, but she'll help you."

  
Buffy arched her brow. "Oh, really?" 

"Believe me, Buffy. She only wants to help return your daughter to you." 

"So, we're up against six humans." Spike commented. Buffy heard the hesitation in his voice. 

"Will that be a problem, Spike?" Giles questioned. Buffy knew the answer to the question, but some battles Spike was going to have to handle on his own. 

All eyes were on him, but he didn't flinch under their combined gawking. "Harming or killing humans, Rupert? That's the real stitch, isn't it? I can hold back and not kill 'em, but if it comes down to me and mine, it won't end well for them." 

Buffy's gaze shifted between the two men in her life. Would she allow Spike to kill in order to save Bitty? In a heartbeat. Would she allow him to exact revenge in Bitty's name? No. Their souls, and yes, she believed Spike had a soul, were too important to waste on Travers or Warren. 

"Fine." Giles finally stated. "Xander, Hallie, we'll need a description of the house, points of entry…" Giles' voice faded out as he drew the others into command central aka the dining room. 

Buffy encircled Spike tightly within her grasp. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, taking comfort in his strength.  

"You okay, luv?" Spike whispered into her hair. "I know what Travers did upset you more than you let on." 

Buffy sniffed, trying to keep the tears inside. "I…I hurt because she hurts. I feel so helpless, so incompetent." 

Spike shook his head, tsking in her ear. "That's utter rubbish, Buffy. You're doing all you can to get to her. I'm bloody proud of you. You're the strongest woman I know." 

Buffy's chuckle was muffled by his shirt. "I'm only strong because of you. You, Dawn, Giles, Tara, Willow, even Xander. You've kept me sane. I know it's as hard if not harder for you." She looked up then, hazel eyes swimming in a pool of tears. 

Spike shrugged. "When you died, there was no hope, and I survived because of the Bit. It hurts and it's painful to not have Bitty with us, but I know she will be soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yvonne squinted from her position in the window as Travers' car pulled into the courtyard. Even from this distance, she would have recognized the bent and gait of the elderly man exiting the car. 

"He returns." She said, more to herself, than to inform the man seated on the other side of her desk. 

"Do we have any idea where he's been?" Edgar asked. Since his call to Reginald, he'd barely been able to contain his joy. His son was alive. Mute, but alive. Olivia's deliverance of that news had not dampened Edgar's happiness. It only steeled his desire to see Quentin Travers rot in hell for all eternity. 

Yvonne stepped away from the window, but did not sit. She was too agitated, too wired to sit down.

"My contact at the airport says Scotland, but the destination could have been changed in flight." 

Edgar shook his head. "I doubt it. We spoke to Rupert Giles today. He says the Prophecy child is in Scotland." Edgar steeped his fingers before him. "Travers went to visit her. The timing is too coincidental." 

"I wish our operative was able to ascertain just what he has planned for the meeting, but so far, he's revealed nothing of importance." 

Yvonne perched on the edge of her desk. "These are very difficult times, Edgar. The fate of the Council hangs in the balance. We will either come out of the Executive meeting stronger as a group or in the midst of war." 

"One we," Edgar emphasized, "can't afford to lose." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuesday

_April 15, 1889___

_My hands are soiled with the blood of innocents. Even Henri, in his most vile of days, had not killed his family. Martine was my family. She was my daughter, my niece. She was a part of me, and I betrayed her. Now, I stand in a pool of her blood and I feel it burn into my soul, damning me for all eternity. _

_I cannot see the men as they file out of the room, their bodies reflecting the fight Martine put up to protect her child. She was outnumbered. She never had a chance. _

_They expect me to be grateful for what they have done. I cannot fault them. They did their duty. I am the one who failed. I should have warned Martine. I should have sheltered her. I should have understood the love she and Henri had. I should have seen the beauty in their creation, their child, their miracle. _

_All I can see is red and gray, their blood and his ashes._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_April 16, 1989___

_It has taken all night for me to work up the courage to face Martine. Though she lies dead at the foot of the bed, I still remember the fire she possessed in her blue eyes. They could cut you with a glance as sharp as an icicle freshly broken. I am weakened by my shame, but I know I have to do this. I have to honour their lives. It is my last act as her Watcher, her friend. I am the only one who can. _

_I placed her on a white sheet I found. I believe she had the fresh linens nearby for the birth. The irony that her child's birth day is also his death day is not lost on me. The linens she prepared to bring him into this world will shelter him as he goes to the next. _

_Henri's ashes are the hardest for me to gather. There is a slight breeze and it has stirred the pile. In a way the breeze is able to do what I am not. The bodies of his beloved and their child are coated with his essence. As I tuck the sheet around Martine's head, I enshrine this family for all eternity. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Travers shook his head at the sentimental droll written by Jayme. 

"Fool. You were doing your job. She was a rogue. Meant to be put down." Travers threw the book on the coffee table without so much as a backward glance. He strolled to the window, his hands firmly clenched behind his back. 

"The Council has been around for centuries. Each member sworn to protect the Slayer line and ensure their success in the battle against evil. No one Slayer is more important that the overall fight, and yet, this man thought she was. It's pathetic really. Too much emotion spent on one girl."

Ms. Henly nodded in agreement, though the words and the callousness, with which they were voiced, pained her. "Yes, Mr. Travers." She didn't understand what the passage had to do with the responses she'd brought in to him, but she knew better than to voice a question, especially when her boss was in a foul mood as this. 

"Mr. Jayme was soft. He was weak. His actions would bring about his death, if he were alive. He betrayed his oath to the Council. He chose to work against us. His actions could have brought about the destruction of all we hold dear, yet all anyone can consider is Buffy Summers." 

The Slayer. She was almost as revered around the halls of the Council, as Travers was feared. She'd died twice, and still returned from the dead to fight the good fight. She'd taken up with not one, but two vampires. Yes, Buffy Summers was an enigma, but a respected enigma. 

Quentin sighed. It was truly defeating. He had a vision of what the Council could be, and there, standing in his way were Buffy, Spike, and Giles. Only two more days, he thought giddily. Two more days, and they will be inconsequential. Two more days, and he'd be invincible. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xander crept down the stairs, intent on settling things with Buffy before she left. He had avoided this conversation for days, wanting to allow her time to recover and… Forget her child? Not likely Harris. Whatever he hoped, it was now all for naught. He couldn't let her go without telling her how he felt, and letting her know the decision he'd made. 

Why had the never thought to use the basement before for training? Well, they were forced too now. It was the only place it seemed to move about freely without being observed. 

He stopped on the bottom stair. 

"Can I come down?" 

"It's a free country." She quipped, smiling tightly at him. She was more than grateful for what he'd done for them, but Buffy still found it difficult to ease back into their former relationship.

Xander peered over her shoulder and sighed. The journal. He had perfect timing. 

"Not exactly light reading, Buffy." Xander uttered quietly. 

"No, it isn't. But it's truth." She said, closing the book. "Jayme knew he was to blame for Martine and Henri's deaths and he took responsibility for it. He didn't hide his shame." 

"Ouch. Guess I deserved that." 

Buffy's eyes widened and she quickly jumped up off the step to pace the narrow confines of the basement. 

"You have to know it isn't easy for me, Xander." Tears burned her hazel eyes, blurring her vision. "She's gone. Our daughter is in danger because of you. I blame you, Xander."  

"I blame myself, Buffy. I can't put it all on Travers. You know me." He implored. Xander fisted his hands at his side. He wanted to reach out and touch her, comfort her, but knew he'd end up in a cast if he did.  "I was the perfect butt-monkey. I set myself up." New, improved, retrospective Xander could admit what he'd always been, and not feel the funnies coming on. 

"I turned my back on my friends, on my family. I drank too much. I felt sorry for myself. I had a big, honking sign that said 'use me' on my ass." 

A small smile crept onto Buffy's face, unbidden, of course, which brought a smile to Xander's face. Self-deprecation had always been a big hit with the ladies, but especially with Buffy, who had her own problems with self-esteem and self-worth. He had gotten her to smile, but the battle was far from won, if ever. 

Silence descended on the room, the only sound the slight clunk of Xander's boots as he hopped onto the washing machine. 

"I never meant to hurt Bitty." 

Buffy looked up from her perusal of her toes. It was the first time in many weeks she'd heard her daughter's name uttered from Xander's mouth. "I know, but she was hurt. I was hurt. Tara and Dawn were hurt. Spike was hurt." 

Xander rolled his shoulders, feeling the tension of the last week twisting his muscles into knots. "I know none of this will make up for what has passed, Buffy. When you bring Bitty home…If you want me to leave, to leave Sunnydale, I will." 

Life without Xander. Buffy was stunned by the implications. Would it do any good? 

Rubbing her palm against her eye, Buffy snorted. "Running away won't change what's happened. Won't change anything at all."  

She hugged the pages to her bosom, staring at Xander with mixed emotions. She wanted to forgive him. She really did. It took up too much space in her heart to be angry with him. She didn't hate him, but she was disappointed. But siblings did that all the time, didn't they?

"I told you a couple of months ago that you would need to earn forgiveness from Anya one day at a time. The same goes for me. So let's just take it one day at a time, Xan. I can't tell you what I'll feel tomorrow or the next day or the next month. All I can focus on right now is Bitty." 

At Xander's nod, she moved past him and made her way up the stairs. She paused near the door, turning her head. Xander couldn't see her face as it was shadowed by the darkness of the stairs.   
  
"Xander?"

"Yeah." He shifted his head to give her his full attention. 

"This is day one." She said, opening the door and stepping into the light. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I read on the internet it's cold this time of year in Scotland." Dawn held the pink checkered blanket in her hands, clutching it tightly. "She'll need this."

Spike laid his hand over Dawn's. "Thanks, Bit. I'll let her know her Aunt Dawn sent it for her." 

Dawn's face scrunched up as she held back tears. "I've been trying to concentrate on her so we can talk, but I can't get anything. I don't hear anything." 

Spike pulled Dawn towards the bed, and gently urged her to sit. "I was so jealous of you for awhile there." He admitted. Disbelief clouded the blue eyes staring at him intently. 

"You got to talk to her. Feel her. Buffy had Bitty inside of her belly, growing everyday. And I was the only one who couldn't feel her." He glanced at their fingers entwined, and smiled. "But then I'd look at you or Buffy, and I could feel her presence, her spirit in you." 

Buffy leaned against the wall, not wanting to disturb them, but unable to leave. Was it any wonder that she loved him? And how had she lied to herself for so long? 

"Spike…Dawn…Giles is ready." She said as she retraced her steps up the stairs. 

"We're coming." Dawn replied, wiping furiously at her eyes. 

Spike folded the blanket, tucking it between his shirts. "Ready, Bit?"

"I'm ready." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dewey slid lower in his seat till only his eyes were visible above the steering wheel. He counted off the individuals filing out of the house. Everyone was accounted for. The only person staying behind was Xander's ex and the witch's girlfriend. 

"I still say there's something suspicious about them traveling during the day." 

Shackleford ignored him as he had the night previous. "They have their reasons. As long as they board that plane, we don't care. Mr. Travers has things covered on his end if they should arrive in London at some later time. All you need to do is make sure they board that plane. Do you have your ticket?" 

Dewey waved the ticket in Shackleford's face. "I've got it." 

Shackleford wouldn't admit it, but Dewey had a point. Why were they traveling during the day when there was a possibility of the vampire spontaneously combusting once they landed? Plane rosters had been checked and double checked, and there were no other reservations made for Buffy and Spike Develin or for Elizabeth and William Summers. But Shackleford hadn't survived this long without paying attention to his senses. They were definitely up to something. Keeping Dewey in their sights, on their tail, would allow Shackleford to drift back and take up surveillance from a wider vantage point. 

The SUV pulled out of the drive, and headed down the street for the airport. Dewey waited until they'd gone through two stop signs before heading after them. In a small city like Sunnydale, traffic wasn't a problem. 

Inside the Jeep, Spike shifted into game face. His superior vision allowed him to see the car carrying Travers' men. 

"We've got company." Spike announced. "They are the third car behind us. It's the same car that was parked across the street."  

Giles looked in the rearview mirror, slowing down to allow the men to keep the Jeep in their sight. "Now, that we have our captive audience. We can proceed with our plans. Buffy and Spike are going to meet us inside the old cargo hanger behind the terminal. We'll teleport them from there. Dawn, Willow, and myself will then return to the house for stage two of the plan."

They'd discussed the plan ad nauseum, but no one complained about Giles' need to go over it again. 

"Stage two. Dawn as bait." Dawn said gaily. 

"Dawn…" Buffy said exasperated. "I don't want you taking this lightly. These men are dangerous."

Dawn huffed in her seat, throwing an exasperated sigh of her own in Buffy's direction. "I'm not taking this lightly. I know they are dangerous. I also know I'm the only one who can do this. It's my blood they want. It's me they have to take to get it."

Buffy's emotions were too close to the surface to let Dawn's words roll of her back like water off a duck. She turned away before anyone saw her tears. Dawn saw them, as did Spike. 

"I never asked you to act as bait. I've always protected you." Buffy said softly. 

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions Buffy. I love Bitty. I would have done it even if you hadn't asked." Dawn scooted closer to Buffy, wrapping her arm around Buffy's and laying her head on Buffy's shoulders, the way they did when they were younger.   

Spike shook off the tears and stared straight ahead. Knowing if he looked at them, he'd bawl too. Instead, he reached across and clasped his hand on theirs. 

Giles cleared his throat, touched by the scene in the back. "Well…as I was saying, stage two will commence with Dawn's subsequent abduction and our capturing of Travers' thugs. If all goes according to plan, Willow and I will meet up with you in London on Wednesday." 

Willow turned in her seat. "Buffy, are you sure you want to confront Travers? I can teleport you back to Sunnydale." 

Buffy sat up, wiping her cheeks of moisture. "Bitty's too young for interdimensional travel. We don't know what the spell will do to her. We can't risk it." 

"Just wanted to be sure. Here, I made it for Bitty." 

Buffy looked at the tiny bracelet and smiled. "Oh, her first bracelet. How cute." 

Willow giggled. "It's not just any bracelet. It's a protection bracelet. Sorta like the amulet Dawn has on. It'll keep her safe if you run into any danger." Which is a given, given who they were. Willow reflected. 

"Thanks, Red." Spike said, pocketing the bracelet. 

"We're here." Giles announced, pulling into the underground parking. "Everyone ready?" 

Buffy's eyes shut briefly. 

We're coming, Bitty. Mommy and Daddy are coming.

"Let's do this." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shackleford slammed the phone down in its cradle, cracking the phone base. He should have snapped the neck of the Slayer when he had the chance.  Now, she and her demon husband were missing. There'd been no sign of them once their plane had arrived in New Orleans. Where were they? 

Shackleford angrily snatched up the phone again, dreading the ass-chewing he was about to receive from Quentin. 

"Yes, this is Travers." 

"They are missing." Shackleford said without hesitation. "My people can't find a trace of them in Sunnydale or New Orleans." 

There was silence, then laughter. It was the latter, which scared Shackleford. He was not personally invested in Travers' mental welfare, but even he knew a semi-sane boss was better than an insane one. He had visions of Marlon Brando in Apocalypse Now. 

"Sir, are you alright?" Shackleford tried for concern. He missed by a mile. 

"Yes, I'm quite alright Mr. Shackleford. I'm sorry for my inappropriate humor. It's the irony of the situation. They have gone through all the trouble of implementing this subterfuge, only to have it be fruitless." Quentin chuckled again. 

"What would you like for me to do?" Shackleford interrupted. 

A long, drawn out sigh signaled Travers' vexation. "Take the girl. Take the blood. Return to London. It's all very simple. You don't require a diagram do you?" 

Shackleford bristled at the tone, but did nothing more than grit his teeth. "No, sir. I don't. I'll see you in London in a two days." 

Quentin hung the phone up, knowing implicitly that his orders would be obeyed. Shackleford was not a fool. There were too many resources available to Quentin. He could make Mr. Shackleford disappear in a blood red haze or in huge pieces. It would not matter. While he was loath to admit he'd underestimated Buffy and Spike, he had to admire their tenacity. He wondered how long it would be before he was visited by the twosome. He found himself excited at the prospect of destroying Buffy once and for all. Maybe, he'd plan something special for them. Quentin leaned back in his chair, tenting his fingers in front of him. He had an active imagination. He was sure he could come up with something devastated. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outsmarted by a bunch of amateurs. Shackleford raged. Did they think this was a joke? Did they think he was a fool? They must have because they mocked him at every turn. If he was honest with himself, he would admit Dewey had been right all along. But he wasn't the type to admit wrong, so he had dismissed Dewey's warning. 

Dewey, on the other hand, knew he was courting death by gloating, but he couldn't help it. There was egg on Shackleford's face. 

"What now?" Dewey drawled. "What does Mr. Travers want us to do to rectify this situation?" 

Shackleford gripped the knife tightly and flung the blade across the room. Dewey didn't flinch, and the blade buried itself in the wall behind him. Message sent and delivered. 

"He wants us to grab the girl, and meet him in London by Wednesday."

"That doesn't give us much time." Dewey commented, then wished he hadn't when Shackleford flew across the room and pinned him up against the wall. Dewey's eyes bulged as the forearm across his throat cut off his air. He clawed ineffectively at the limb, but Shackleford wouldn't let up. 

"Do I have your attention?" 

Dewey nodded with difficulty. "Good. Now, listen up. This isn't a democracy. I'm the commander on this mission. You will follow my orders or I'll skin your mother alive. I'll take my time, draw it out, make her suffer. And you'll watch from a chair, but you won't be able to scream because I'll have removed your tongue. We will get Dawn Summers tomorrow at school. We will take her. We will take her blood, and we will fly together to London. You won't say another word or offer anymore of your advice. Do we understand each other?" 

"Y…Yes." Dewey gasped as Shackleford released him. Dewey fell to the floor, holding his hands to this throat. 

Shackleford pulled his knife out of the wall, checking the blade to see if it'd chipped. He blew on the tip, sprinkling bits of plaster on Dewey's heaving back. 

  
Satisfied for the moment, he stepped around him, and headed for the shower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her sister was the Slayer. Her brother-in-law was a vampire. So why was Dawn, the Key, being asked to write on the feudal system of England? Gritting her teeth, Dawn tried to concentrate on the test booklet before her. It just seemed pretty silly to be focused on World History when she was about to be kidnapped. 

She really should take the threat more seriously, but it was rather hard to do that when she knew there was a small army outside the school watching her every move. The ring on her finger brought her further security.  Willow and Tara had imbued the crystal in the center with the properties of a simple locator spell. All she had to do was rub it, and it activated. So where was the danger? She wondered. She really hoped they didn't drug her. She wanted to get her licks in. 

"Time's up." Mr. Sario announced. "Pens down." 

Dawn slapped her pen down on the desk, a little too hard, judging by the looks from her fellow students. By the time, Mr. Sario picked up her booklet; she was fairly bouncing in her seat. 

"Excited about the summer, Ms. Summers?" He asked in passing, then seemed to arrest as he realized who she was. The girl who's niece was kidnapped. "You could have made this up. I know your family is dealing with some pressing issues right now." 

Dawn plastered a smile on her face, trying to not to gag. Pressing issues, my ass. "Yes, but Buffy says life must go on, so here I am." 

He patted her on the shoulder and continued down the aisle. Dawn waited impatiently for him to count the booklets, place them just so on his desk, before he said the magic words. "Have a good summer, people. Use your brains." 

Hallelujah.

The praise was repeated by Dewey, who was stuck inside the janitorial closet. He eased the door open, peering down the corridor. As soon as the bell sounded, the doorways opened to loud chattering children. It was easy to spot Dawn Summers in the crowd. She was taller than most of the girls, and she was alone.

Dawn kept her head down, and her senses tuned sharply to her surroundings. She made the perfect target. She'd turned down Lisa's offer of a free lunch at the mall. Most of the kids were heading that way, grateful for the end of another school year. As Dawn approached her locker, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She spun around, her eyes widening at the sight of the chloroform-laden cloth. She struck out, hitting the older man in the shins. She continued kicking till her eyes rolled back and she slumped into the waiting arms of Dewey. 

"Hurry up, man. Do you want us to get caught?" 

Dewey hefted the lanky girl into his arms, and hid his smile in her hair. If anyone deserved to be caught and thrown into a cell, it was Shackleford. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tara gasped as the crystal by her side, turned green. 

"They've got her." She told Willow. She didn't like this plan, even though, she knew it was the only way to ensure Buffy, Spike, and Bitty's safety. Dawn was like a little sister to her, and Tara got queasy just thinking of her in the hands of Travers' men. 

"She'll be alright, baby. Don't worry." Willow assured her. "Giles, they've got Dawn. Do you see them?" 

Giles and Anya peered out their respective windows. It was difficult to get a clear look with the mass of kids spilling out of the place. 

"I see them." Anya said excitedly. "North corner. They're coming near you, Xander." 

Xander and Clem ducked down in the seat as Dewey and Shackleford passed by. Of course, there was no need for that. Clem had offered his Bug as a stakeout vehicle, since Dewey knew Xander's car. Clem peeked in his rearview mirror, his hands tightening on the steering wheel as he watched Dewey dump Dawn into the backseat. 

"He'd better not hurt her." Clem growled.

Xander agreed, even though, the sound of Clem growling had him straining in his seat to see if the demon had burst a blood vessel doing it. 

"Follow them, but don't let them see you." Giles warned them, as the three cars pulled out behind the unsuspecting duo.


	32. Reunited

**Author's Note: Thanks for your patience. It was never my intention to take so long to publish this next chapter. I've said it before, and it may sound like a broken record, but RL got in the way big time. For those who've emailed me with your words of encouragement, thank you. My mother is doing much better, and hopefully, she'll not have to see the inside of a hospital again. **

**I've got good and bad news. This isn't the end. In fact, I've changed the ending somewhat so you're not going to see it anytime soon. Probably not for another 4-5 chapters. I realized there were too many plotlines left dangling, and to do them justice, I needed more time. This chapter is all about Spuffy and Bitty. The next chapter is written. I've got some juggling to do to bring it up to speed, but I'll have it after the Thanksgiving holidays. The end will probably come around New Years. Hope you stick with me till the end. **

**Thanks again, and enjoy!  Witchie**

**PS: Thanks, Kumi (the best beta hands down)**

Note to self: Don't volunteer to be bait.

Dawn groggily opened her eyes, squinting against the glare of the bedside lamp.

"Ah, good, you're awake."

Dawn struggled to sit up, wincing from the bruises on her arms and…the fresh needle mark.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say Travers sent you."

Shackleford inclined his head, setting the vial of her blood on the table. He sighed hard as he pulled a chair up to the bed. "He's not happy with you or your sister. Speaking of big sis, where is she?"

The platinum-haired devil on Dawn's shoulder told her to go for it. Piss them off. Delay until the cavalry showed up. Being the best student in the Spikeisms class at Sunnydale High, Dawn crossed her arms over her chest and glared at both men... One glare for both men on opposite sides of the bed. Not an easy feat, by a long shot, but she pulled it off rather well**, **she thought.

"You tell me. You've been watching us, right? Wasn't that your job?" She smirked.

Shackleford's eyes narrowed and his gaze was pure evil, but in Dawn's book, it rated a 'been there, seen that'. She was not fazed.

"Don't play with me, little girl. Where are they?" He yelled, looming over her.

Dawn quirked an eyebrow and leaned in closer. "I've been threatened by a hellgod. Do you really think you're intimidating? Well, guess what? You're not."

Dewey had to give it to the teenager. She had balls, but she definitely was playing with the wrong psychopath. Shackleford would kill her and not think twice.

Shackleford was pondering the idea as he pulled his hunting knife out of its sheath. "Let's play a round of twenty questions. Different rules, though, you'll answer my questions or I'll slice a piece of skin off."

Dawn's eyes widened a bit as the knife neared her eye, but the thunderous stomping of feet had her diving towards Dewey.

The door blew off its hinges, flying across the room. Willow floated through the door, her hair flying about her head in a reddish halo. Sparks flew from her fingertips and her eyes…well; they put Shackleford's to shame.

"Separate!" She commanded, and Dewey flew into the mirror and Shackleford against the opposite wall.

Dawn scrambled off the floor into Tara's waiting arms.

"That was a little too close for comfort. He was getting ready to flay me." She stomped over to the prone figure of Shackleford and kicked him in the ribs. "That's for my sister." Kick. "That's for my niece." Kick. "That's for me."

Giles pulled her away, only to have Anya step up and deliver her own kick, but to a lower region of his anatomy. "That's for my store. You owe me, buster."

"Anya!" Giles admonished, though the grin on his face gave him away.

Xander picked his way through the remains of the door, and stood over the semi-conscious figure of Dewey.

Xander hauled him up and shook him.

"Wha.. what?" Dewey slurred.

"Hiya, Dewey. Remember me?" Xander queried innocently, slamming his fist into Dewey's face. Dewey sagged to the floor like a wet noodle. Xander knelt beside his prone body, slapping Dewey's face. 

"Damn, he's out. Now we'll have to carry him to the car." Anya whined, toeing Dewey's unconscious body. 

"Where are the handcuffs?" Dawn asked, anxious, now that the danger had passed, to move on to the next phase of their plans. Anya unzipped the bag she carried, doling out pairs of handcuffs and restraints. 

"We need to hurry before someone comes to investigate." Clem advised as he stepped into the room. 

"You're kidding right? This is Sunnydale." Anya reminded him, throwing a bemused look at the demon. 

"That's true because this one time at band camp…" Clem chuckled as he began to relate the story. 

"Maybe we can save that story for another time, Clement. It's imperative we question them about Travers and Bitty." Giles patted Clem's shoulder as he scrutinized the unconscious men.  

"What if they don't know anything?" Dawn asked, as she rifled through Dewey's pockets. "What are we going to do then?" 

"Whatever we have to, Dawn. Don't worry." Tara knelt beside her, aping Dawn's movements on Shackleford. 

"Easier said than done." Dawn replied, inaudibly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was insightful. He was perceptive. So why hadn't he realized how painful being this close to Bitty was going to be, not only on Buffy, but on himself? 

The stars twinkled in the night sky like diamonds in the sky. Nights like this were prime moments for a kill, yet his only thought was Bitty. What was she doing tonight? Was the nurse holding her, rocking her as they watched the night sky? Was she reading her a story? 

If they were home in Sunnydale, Spike knew what they'd be doing. They would be perched on the ledge of her bedroom window, hoping Buffy didn't catch them, as he read Bitty the story of the Princess and the Pea.

Tears welled in his eyes, and he felt his heart twist painfully.

Small arms reached around his waist, and Spike felt Buffy's warmth seep into his back like a salve. She placed soft kisses to his back. "Thinking about Bitty?" She asked, though, it was more rhetorical than questioning. Spike nodded.

"What would you be doing right now if she was with us? Would you be reading her a story or singing her a lullaby?"

Spike turned, his crestfallen expression tugging at Buffy's heart. Buffy could have wept at the vulnerability she saw within his azure eyes. She touched with undemanding fingers, tracing cheekbones that should be deemed illegal. It really wasn't fair he was prettier than her. On tiptoes, she kissed him with lips soft and inviting, giving comfort while asking for nothing in return. 

Spike didn't trust that his voice wouldn't crack. His heart was laid bare before this woman he'd pledged his life to so many years ago. Now, there was this tiny baby that bore his genes, his soul, and… he wanted nothing more than to be William for her, to sing lullabies and change nappies. 

"I…" Spike began, his voice watered down by emotion. "I was thinking the Princess and the Pea. She might not appreciate my singing. Newborn ears and all."

Buffy pressed her hands into Spike's stomach, pulling him tighter into her embrace. She laid her head against his back. "Nice choice. She'd like that."

"How do you know that?" He whispered. "How do you know I'll do right by her?" 

Buffy smiled as she lifted her hand to caress his face. "I'm going with my heart." She stood on her toes to kiss his forehead. "I'm going with my soul." She kissed his eyes closed. "I'm going with everything within me that says you'll be a terrific father. After tomorrow, you'll know too."  

Spike's eyes fluttered open as he rested his chin in Buffy's hair. "Didn't think it would be this hard, luv. Being here. Knowing she's so close."

Buffy tried not to think about it. If she let herself dwell on the fact, her child was less than a mile away, she would be out the door and at the gates, and their carefully laid out plans would be shot to hell. But she understood what Spike was feeling. They were superhuman, and for all their strength and power, their child was snatched from them. But in reality, they were simply parents whose child was missing. 

"I bet she can feel us. I bet she knows we're near." She told him, winding her fingers in the brown curls at his nape. 

Azure irises blurred with tears. "I hope so." Spike choked out. 

"I know so." She reassured him, gently urging him back to their bed. 

Spike obliged her, scooting till his back rested against the headboard. He watched, eyes hooded and lost in thought, as Buffy padded across the room. She opened the old oak bureau, half her body disappearing inside the dark depths.  Spike tamped down the trill of desire that laced through him as Buffy leaned inside, rummaging around. He saw a brief flash of pink and smiled. Bitty's blanket. 

Buffy held the cotton to her heart, smiling reflectively as she walked the short distance to the bed. Her eyes sought out his. 

"It's not Bitty, but…" 

Spike shushed her with a kiss, hands settling on her tiny hips. "The sentiments there, luv. Thank you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joanna stared bleary at the numbers displayed on the thermometer. 

101.3

Joanna eased the thermometer into Catherine's ear again, wanting to confirm the readings. When the temperature read the same, she sighed. Catherine whined in her sleep, her eyes tightly closed. Her skin was reddish and prickled with tiny beads of sweat. Joanna pulled the lapels of her robe together as the chill of the room found those places left uncovered. She sighed and tucked the blanket over Catherine's shoulders. She stared at the blondish curls, debating what to do. It had been nearly a week since her birth, and she still wasn't eating properly. Catherine had been fussy since Travers' unexpected visit on Monday, but seeing as this was a normal occurrence around him, Joanna dismissed it. She couldn't ignore it any longer. Either Catherine was allergic to the milk or there was something else ailing the child. 

Joanna hoped she was being overprotective. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Catherine. Joanna was loath to ask anything of Timmons, but he was her only connection to the outside world. She knew without a shadow of a doubt, Travers would be informed within minutes of her ringing off. It couldn't be helped, though. 

Sometimes you had to deal with the devil to get what you wanted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike resisted the urge to glance out the window again. Sunlight, vampire, bad news. He knew Buffy was fine. Buffy was smart. Buffy was stronger than four 300-pound linebackers. She wouldn't do anything to put herself or Bitty in danger.  Who the hell was he kidding? This was Buffy Anne Summers Develin, stubborn, willful, fearless, love of his life. She would so do something if she thought she could get Bitty away.

Spike paced the length of the room, wishing to the Powers to Joyce that he had a cigarette. Something to keep his mind off his girls out there while he was stuck inside.

"Calm down. Can't have Buffy seeing you so wound up." That's right, his brain kicked in. Be the strong, silent type, and everything would be alright. Oh, and stop being a wuss.

"Bugger."

"Do you ever stay still?"

Oh, he had sunk low. Instead of vamping out, he shrieked like a girl. He took a deep breath, blew it out furiously before turning around slowly to face the woman smiling at him from the bed.

"Ever heard of knocking?" He growled.

"I could have, but watching you stomp across the floor was more entertaining." Hallie twirled a length of hair around her finger.

"Glad I could entertain you. Now. What do you want?" Spike crossed his arms over his chest, studying the curly-haired demon in front of him.

"Oh, William, have you forgotten your manners?"

Spike's brow quirked, indicating he had forgotten his manners some 125 years earlier.

"Oh, alright… I just came to make sure you didn't follow Buffy. She's fine, by the way. Anyanka figured you'd be going stir crazy right about now, and asked if I'd keep you company." That was a lie, but Hallie doubted Spike would call California to verify.

"That's a lie, but I'll let it go." Spike smirked at the shocked look on Hallie's face, deciding this was better than wearing a hole in the floor. "Don't bother getting huffy. Human, demon… I can tell by the way your heart's racing. You're here. Thanks."

Hallie grinned. "You're welcome."

"Why did she choose you?" He'd been curious ever since Hallie arrived in their living room. Why had Bitty chosen this demon to be her guardian angel?

"Your daughter has great taste. What can I say?" Hallie shrugged.

"The truth would be nice. Bitty chose you for a reason." Hallie couldn't look him in the eye. Damn blue eyes making me all mushy.

Hallie sighed, smiling at a memory he couldn't see. "Justice demons don't make excuses for their actions. I've never apologized for anything I've done. I don't believe in apologies. Saying you're sorry is just saying a word." She looked up, staring into his eyes, hoping he understood what she was having difficulty voicing.

"I think she chose me… so I could make amends… for what I did to you when you were William."

"Cecily." The name came out as half-groan, half-curse, and for the first time in many years, Halfrek felt the sting of tears.

"Surprise." She shouted, false gaiety evident in the slump of her shoulders. She couldn't look him in the eye. "What I did that night. What I did all those times you were ever in my company. I was wrong."

Just had to open my big mouth.

"Cec…Halfrek… what's done is done. I can't really thank you, but if you hadn't turned your back on me, I wouldn't have Buffy. I wouldn't have a daughter. I wouldn't have my life. I just don't think anything William would have had could compare."

Shoot, this was one of those human moments when they threw their arms around each other and embraced and shed tears and did the runny nose thing. Both demons looked sickened by the thought.

"Okay, great, we got that out in the open. You know. I know. Gotta go." And with that, she was gone.

Spike shook his head as Buffy's scent hit him. Perfect timing, luv.

She said nothing as she closed and locked the door. Her jacket was placed over the chair and she stared into the mirror, knowing his image would not be there. Buffy watched as her hair was pulled over her shoulder. Invisible fingers massage the tight, tense muscles.

"Everything okay?"

Buffy nodded, leaning back into Spike's chest. "Never thought I could hate a piece of ironwork so much." Buffy told him, thinking of the wrought-iron gate surrounding the house.

Spike chuckled. "You weren't too keen on the handcuffs at first either." He joked. Her eyes widened in shock, but she couldn't prevent the giggle or the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"You're a bad, bad man." She said, twisting around to face him.

"After four years of telling you that, you finally believe me." He cupped her face, bringing her lips to his. "I was worried about you."

"And I felt like the most selfish bitch in the world for leaving you."

Spike frowned at that. "Why would you think something like that, luv?" He asked as he guided her to the bed. Buffy curled up into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I could go there, and you couldn't, and I didn't think how bad it would be for you to be here in this room by yourself." She told him brokenly.

"I'm a vampire, Buffy."

She sat up, green eyes ablaze with anger. "Don't. Don't pretend you were sitting here knitting a sweater. Don't lie to me. I know it hurt."

And there it was, the crux of their relationship, the ease with which they read each other. When did it happen? When had she gained the insight to see through his defenses?"

"About went crazy," he whispered, laying his head awkwardly on her shoulder. "Felt like you were leaving me again. Leaving me alone in the dark while you were in the light."

Buffy cupped the back of Spike's head. "That's never going to happen again. Where I go, you're in me, in my soul, and…I'm in yours."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hallie waited unseen in the nursery, until the man called Timmons left. 

"What happened?" She asked, crossing the room to check on the baby. "I sensed something was wrong." 

Joanna sighed. "The baby is sick. She's not eating. I had to call in the doctors." 

Hallie peered into the crib. Bitty stared back, eyes shuttered. The light that had been present a week ago was dimmed. Hallie puckered her lips, reaching out to caress Bitty's cheek. 

"That's unfortunate since her parents are also here." Hallie straightened. "How much time do we have?" 

Joanna shrugged. "I was able to convince Mr. Travers to allow a local doctor to see to the child, but he insisted on coming tomorrow morning to take her back with him." 

Hallie marched to the window, drumming her fingers rapidly on the sill. "Okay, I need to get back to Buffy and Spike, and let them know about the baby. I'll be back. What time is the doctor coming?" 

Joanna glanced at her watch. "I'm guessing within the hour. Timmons sent one of his men to fetch him." 

Halfrek took one final glance at Bitty. "When you find out what's wrong with her, summon me again. In the meantime, be ready to move when they arrive. Something tells me they aren't going to want to stick around and wait for Travers." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skin, soft as silk, flowed beneath her fingertips. His skin, his touch, his breath never ceased to amaze her. Buffy lazily traced the fine hairs along Spike's arm, relishing the quiet before the storm. They needed this reprieve.

"I hate this part of my job." Halfrek muttered quietly as she materialized. "I need to talk to you." 

Buffy took one look at Hallie's countenance and felt her stomach drop. "Spike." His name was barely a whisper off her lips, but it had the effect of a shriek. Spike shot up, immediately in game face, searching the room for the threat. 

"What is it?" 

Halfrek grimaced. Best to say it quickly. 

"The baby is sick." 

Spike tensed. "What?" He'd been expecting something else after his talk with Halfrek. Why hadn't she told him then? Why had she waited? 

"What's wrong with her?" Buffy inquired calmly, though her heart was racing so fast she thought it would push through her ribs. Her hand reached out blindly for Spike's, needing his strength, knowing he needed hers. 

"The doctor examined her. He says the baby is allergic to the milk." 

"She wouldn't be sick if I was nursing her." Buffy commented softly. Spike squeezed Buffy's hand in assurance. Although he knew Bitty could have developed this allergy had she been home in Sunnydale, the irrational father in him blamed Travers. Hated Travers for taking his daughter away from her home, from her loved ones. Hated Travers for making Spike feel impotent as a father. 

Hallie blew out a long breath. She should leave. They didn't need her here. She suspected Spike and Buffy were holding on to their anger, their anguish by a thin thread. 

"The doctor put her on soy milk. She should be okay, but Travers is coming in the morning to get her. He wants his doctors in London to examine her." 

Buffy snapped out of her fugue at the mention of Travers' name. "Like hell." Buffy scooted off the bed, coming to stand in front of the woman. "Tell Bitty we're coming." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Wednesday**

The air was cleaner here. Fresher. Spike's enhanced sense of smell could detect none of the pollutants that floated through the California skies. If he concentrated hard enough, he thought he caught a whiff of Bitty. It was ridiculous he knew, but he would take any tiny hope he could get. Buffy was silent beside him as they trekked into the village.  He could sense her anxiety. It matched his. They needed to be smart, and though, the pull was great, they had to stay away from the house. They couldn't allow the guards to see them, and put two and two together. He wanted to rush the place too. In fact, the demon was arguing strongly in favor of that action. 

Buffy's eyes scanned the street for any sign of trouble. Her senses were stretched out like tendrils, touching the areas behind and before her. Spike loved watching her at work. She was a goddess, Diana at the hunt.  At any moment, he expected her to bolt, but he was prepared to stop her. 

"No!" Spike yelled.

Buffy glanced in his direction, her face showing her confusion.

"No, what? No. Stop. No. Cow dung. No what?" She demanded.

Spike grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, having a discussion with myself."

Buffy's brow quirked. "Okkkaay. Sorry, I interrupted."

Spike chuckled softly under his breath. "Minx."

He flexed his hand around hers and felt a familiar jolt shoot up his spine. Energy coursed between them. There was a feeling surrounding them of invincibility. He hadn't felt that since Bitty was taken. He chalked it up to the quiet moments spent in bed, rediscovering their spark.

"Nervous?" Spike whispered as they approached the gate. The predawn chill of the morning didn't affect Spike, yet goosebumps rose up along his arm.

"A little. What if it doesn't work? What if Willow was wrong? She's sick. She needs us."

Spike grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. "Buffy. Breathe. Watch." Spike reached out, his hand hovering inches from the gate, and in a moment that almost made Buffy weep, he grasped the iron gate.

"Remind me to buy Red some flowers." Spike said, pushing the gate open. As expected, this caused alarms to go off, and a man exited the house, gun drawn. Spike wiggled his brows and bowed.

"Ladies first."

"Thank you, honey." Buffy said, kissing him on the cheek. Buffy held her hands up in the air, walking slowly towards the oncoming man.

"Hey, don't shoot. We were just looking around." Buffy waited patiently for the man to come within striking distance, when she saw the rooms on the second floor light up. Damn, she thought. We're going to have to do this the hard way.

"Who are you?" The man barked.

"Me? I'm Joan. That's my husband, Randy. We didn't think anyone was here. We were just taking a walk." A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed Spike had eased inside the gate.

"How did you get in?" The man asked, checking them out. He was told to be on the lookout for two blondes, not brunettes.

"We pushed open the gate."

Buffy's eyes widened in surprise. Spike with an American accent? Oh, boy, that was even deeper and made her even tinglier than his normal one.

"Walter is everything alright out there?" A voice squawked from a walkie-talkie.

Walter looked over the unassuming couple. Tourists. He'd put the fear of God in them, and get back to sleep.

"Yeah, everything's cake here."

There was a pause. Buffy held her breath, and surprising Spike did too, while the guy on the other end decided whether or not to come outside.

"Get them out of here, and get back inside."

Buffy lowered her hands and smiled brightly. "Thanks, Walter. You've been a big help."

Ten minutes later, and the downstairs was secure.

Didn't even get to break a sweat. Spike mused as he stepped over the unconscious body. A look over his shoulder caught Buffy easily carrying her man over to him.

"Oh, look, honey. We've got a matched pair." Buffy giggled as she dumped the man beside his partner.

Spike winked at her, and he swore his heart did a pitter-patter at hearing her quip. It seemed a lifetime ago since they'd fought side by side.

Buffy was thinking the same thing as she felt her cheeks flush. Fighting those men had been exhilarating, releasing a lot of energy that had been repressed for a number of weeks. Spike was bouncing, grinning from ear to ear. It wasn't bloodlust, Buffy knew that. Not once during the short fight had she feared for the men. Not once had her Slayer senses tingled a warning. Her heart knew what others doubted. Spike's will was stronger than the demon's bloodlust.

"Buffy… Buffy..."

Buffy's head shot up.

"Don't go spacey on me, Pet. We've still got to get into the nursery."

Buffy slapped him on the arm. "I wasn't spacey." She said defensively. "I was thinking how wonderful you are, and how lucky I am to have you as my husband. And I was a little turned on by seeing you in full vamp mode, okay."

Spike's shit eating grin made her groan. Taking the high road, knowing there wasn't time to tell Spike to kiss her ass, Buffy pulled out the map Hallie had drawn for them. "It's that room." She said, pointing to the second room on the right.

Spike sobered up immediately. Bitty. Bitty. Bitty. He reached down and grabbed Buffy's hand.

"Come on, Mommy. Let's go get our girl."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joanna wasn't sure what awakened her. She just felt something, a presence, a shift in the wind. Whatever it was, it brought her out of a sound sleep and over to Catherine's crib. The baby was asleep. Finally. Joanna rubbed her hands over her arms, warding off the chill of the morning. She smiled as she bent to kiss Catherine's head, noting the still present warmth of her skin. 

Joanna straightened and sighed. There was no use in returning to bed. She wouldn't have been able to go back to sleep anyway. She had far too much on her mind. Travers' visit in the morning was still weighing on her mind.

"Bastard." She whispered hotly. Joanna forced the odious man from her thoughts and went to the window. The stillness of the night usually calmed her nerves. She leaned her head against the windowpane, shivering from the coolness of it.

"Why can't you take her away from here?" She asked, hoping Halfrek would hear her. 

"We will." Came a voice from the doorway. Joanna gasped, immediately concerned for Catherine's safety. She never made it to the crib, as a hand grasped her wrist and pulled her away.

"Don't touch her." The man growled. Joanna nodded, her eyes wide with fear. She relaxed when she saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her, and realized they were the same blue as her charge.

"She's safe. I wouldn't hurt her." Joanna stated, but he, Catherine's father, wasn't paying her any attention. All his attention was on the tiny woman who was staring in awe at the crib.

"Spike…" Buffy sighed.

Spike released Joanna's wrist and joined Buffy by Bitty's bedside. He was afraid to look into the crib. Afraid she wouldn't be there; but she was, and she was staring at them. Could she see how much they loved her? Did she know how long they'd waited to see her?

Buffy ran her fingers gently over Bitty's cheek, smiling through the tears.

"Hi, Bitty, it's Mommy and Daddy." She leaned into the crib, pulling the blanket off Bitty. Her hands trembled as she slid them under her tiny body. Buffy sniffled as she brought Bitty up to her chest, shielding her against the cold.

Spike felt a tear slide down his face, but he did nothing to wipe at it. Blue-eyed gaze of his daughter spellbound him. She had his eyes. This wasn't supposed to be his life or his right. When Dru sired him, all his human dreams died. Until he was floored by a sixteen year old Slayer. He was never supposed to have a wife, unless it was another demon. He wasn't supposed to have a child, unless he sired a minion. Yet, he had both.

"Thank you." He whispered softly.

"Thank you." Buffy told him, leaning into his chest. "Spike…Look what we made."

Spike peered into eyes identical to his. "She's so tiny."

"That she is." Buffy murmured, running her fingers along Bitty's cheek. "And she's hungry." She commented with a smile as Bitty began to suckle her finger.

"Do you have a…" Buffy gasped as she felt an ache in her breast.

"What's wrong?" After giving Buffy and the baby a quick visual examination, Spike scanned the room. If there was someone stupid enough to be hiding in wait for them. They picked the wrong vampire to mess with this night.  

Buffy pulled Bitty back and stared in wonderment at the wet spot on her shirt. "I'm… my…" She couldn't say, suddenly shy. It wasn't as if Spike hadn't seen her naked, but Buffy was sure her milk had dried up. Instead of answering him, she reached up and unbuttoned her shirt. She guided her breast to the yearning mouth of their daughter. Bitty latched on, a soft whoosh of air escaping through her nose.

"I guess I'm doing this right." Buffy said, amused and awed by the sight of her daughter taking nourishment from her bosom.

If he'd had breath, they would have taken it away. There were amazing together.

"Spike, say something." In contrast to the maelstrom of energy that had coursed through her body since learning of her pregnancy, Buffy was calm, serene, complete. 

"You're beautiful." He said, the wonder in his voice bringing tears to her eyes. "Absolutely beautiful." Spike cupped Buffy's chin, kissing her lightly on the lips, before gazing down at his daughter. He was afraid to touch her, not wanting to disturb her, but he had to. Had to reassure himself this wasn't some fantasy of his, but the actual truth. He pressed his lips to her curly blonde hair.

"My girls…" He murmured.

"Yes, we are." Buffy murmured. This was heaven. Right here. Right now. "I can't believe she's finally with us."

"Never gonna let her go, Pet. Never."

Bitty's suckling slowed and her eyes drifted close. Buffy was loathed to move her and disturb the serenity of this moment. In truth, she was loathed to lose the feel of her daughter's lips against her breast.  There were not words to describe what this meant to her.

"You can breast feed her again and again. To your heart's content." Spike told her.

"Just don't want to let her go." Buffy admitted, as she eased Bitty away from her breast. Bitty's lips scrunched up in dismay, but Spike pressed a pacifier to her lips and she calmed.

"Take her, Spike."

His eyes bulged, panicked, as Buffy placed Bitty into his arms. She looked even tinier against the black leather of his duster. "Buffy?"

"She's fine. You're her father. You won't drop her." Buffy told him as she put her clothes to right. "Look at her, Spike. She knows she's safe."

Spike glanced at his daughter. Her tiny fist was clenched in his shirt, holding him tightly. "Never gonna let you go either." He whispered.

Buffy had to close her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to flow. They looked so beautiful together, so perfect. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. 

"We did good, didn't we?" Buffy remarked as she laid her head on Spike's shoulder. Her fingers twisted in the soft brown curls at the nape of his neck, marveling at the similarity to their daughter's. She sniffed as she fought back tears. 

Joanna eased towards the door, intent on leaving the three of them alone. She paused as she heard voices on the other side. Cracking the door, slightly, she strained to hear the conversation outside. She thought she heard baby, and that could only mean Catherine.

"Move!" Spike pulled Joanna away from the door. She turned, stumbling away when his yellow eyes swerved in her direction.

"How many?" Buffy asked, pulling the blanket Dawn had given Spike out of her knapsack.

Spike closed his eyes, concentrating fully on the men in the hallway. One, two, three…ah, four.

"Four, Pet. One sounds a bit out of shape." Spike closed the door, pushing on it softly. The click of the lock reverberated inside the room.

Joanna stood off to the side, fretting. "You can't get past them, not with the baby. She's been sick." They had no reason to trust her. She had assisted in the baby's kidnapping, but she'd never allow anyone, even them, to put the baby in danger. 

"We know, but we're leaving. We'll take care of her. Not Travers." Buffy restated, tucking the blanket around Bitty. "Are you coming with us?"

Joanna reviewed her options.  Stay and Travers would likely kill her . Go and there was a chance…a chance to live. There was only one option. Her continued existence lay with them.

"I need to change and get a bag prepared for…" Catherine, but she wasn't Catherine, Joanna reminded herself.

"What's her name?" She whispered, wincing as she realized the stupidity of the question. They were in danger, and she was concerned about a name. But Catherine was Travers' name for the baby, and Joanna sincerely doubted he consulted Buffy and Spike on it.

Buffy brushed a kiss across Bitty's head, smiling as she looked up. "Her name is Emma. Emma Joyce Summers-Develin. She's named after her grandmothers."

"That's a beautiful name." Joanna smiled as Spike and Buffy stared with unabashed pride at their child. Even though, she was immensely relieved that Cath…Emma was returned to her parents, she couldn't help feeling as if she'd lost a child. She'd grown to love the little girl in the week she'd cared for her, and now… Well, it wasn't time to think about her biological clock ticking away. She'd promised Hallie she would help return Emma to Buffy and Spike, and she was going to do exactly that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the lack of sound that alerted Timmons to an apparent problem. The men on the ground level had a routine. Walter would sneak inside at four o'clock to hit the loo. It was the only time he could go in peace and not be interrupted. So when the click of the back door opening didn't occur, Timmons was up immediately, his gun drawn. A quick search proved futile. There was no sign of his men. A decision had to be made. To call Travers or not? Calling Travers would take valuable time away from capturing the intruders. He'd have to wait. If the baby were snatched while he was on the phone, Travers would have his balls for dinner.

He took up the point position with two men behind him, and another guarding the stairs. If the intruders hoped to leave the house, they'd have to make it past them.

One room at a time, they opened the door, quickly scanning the interior before moving on. Travers had assured Timmons the house was impenetrable, yet here he and his men were facing an unknown threat.

The nursery was just up ahead, and beyond that three more rooms. If the nursery was clear, then Timmons could breathe a sigh of relief. Get the baby out and secure, then he could deal with the riff raff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joanna jumped as they heard the adjacent room's door open and close with a bam. These were either the most inept kidnappers or someone was getting a little too cocky.

Spike lifted Bitty up till they were face to face. "Okay, Bitty, Mommy and Daddy have to go beat up the bad guys; but don't worry, the nice lady is going to take really good care of you." The words were meant to be cutesy, but Joanna heard the underlying command. 

Take care of my baby or else.

Buffy snickered.   
  


"What?" Spike asked, affecting a tone of innocence but failing miserably. "You slayed while pregnant, Pet. I'm sure she understands that Mommy and Daddy have a tendency to get into scuffles."

"I'm sure she does, Spike, but she's a week old. Can't we keep her in the dark for just a bit longer?" Buffy pulled the pink skullcap over the blonde curls till only dusty blonde eyebrows were visible.

"I suppose so." Spike answered chagrined. Joanna watched in amazement as these two warriors, and that was the only way to describe them, prepared for battle. All the while, caring for their child with the gentlest of touches.

"Okay, she's all set, Joanna." Buffy reluctantly handed Bitty over to Joanna. She didn't want to entrust Bitty to anyone but herself and Spike, but necessity called for her to trust Joanna.

"I'll take good care of her." Joanna reassured her, moving to place Bitty into her car seat.

"I know you will. I just…" Buffy shrugged as if to tell them to ignore her, Spike was there, and he lifted her chin, looking deeply into her eyes.

"It'll only be," Spike paused, calculating how long it would take for them to take out four humans, "for five minutes, ten max, then you can take her back."

The pouty lip came out. "Have I told you I love you?"

"Several times today, but it doesn't hurt a bloke to hear it, especially when he's going into battle." He kissed her quickly before motioning Joanna away from the door.

Buffy stood opposite him, ready to grab whatever came through the door first.

One. Two. Three. Spike yanked the door open, pulling an unsuspecting man through the door. Buffy planted a foot to his midsection as he struggled to sit up. Joanna watched the action through wide eyes, not daring to move from the corner. She saw a blur of black fly out the door and into the hallway.

Timmons quickly reassessed the situation. Close quarters would not allow him to get off a shot without putting the child at risk. He holstered his gun, and pulled out his taser. He'd take care of the man first. His men could handle the woman.

Spike winced as the first jolt went through him.  He staggered, spinning around to confront the man who'd attacked him. He snarled at him, giving Timmons an impressive view of his elongated incisors. Kudos to Timmons for not flinching.

"Someone cheated you, mate. That's nothing more than a tickle." He wouldn't admit it, but the Initiative's tasers had been stronger. Never would admit their toys had been bigger and badder. That would just make him ill.

So these were the parents, Timmons surmised. The super couple Travers had warned him about. Well, wouldn't this be a feather in his cap, if he were the one to capture them.

"Are you supposed to be the big bad wolf?" Timmons spat, circling around, placing himself between Buffy and his men.

Spike rolled his eyes. Was that supposed to be a joke, and did this idiot really think he was doing anything but pissing him off by shocking him with that taser? Or maybe, he thought he was putting Buffy at a disadvantage? One look at his wife showed the trio that was ineffectually swatting at her far from bothered her. Theywere getting their licks in, but that was due to Buffy's divided attention.

"Pay attention, luv. I don't plan on patching you up or listening to you bitch about your torn jacket."

Buffy stopped long enough to glare at him before executing a round-off kick/upper cut combo that took out two-thirds of her attacker.

"You're the one with the burn holes in his coat, so don't." Punch. "Tell." Punch. "Me to be careful." Punch.

As if to add insult to injury, his opponent faked him to the left and delivered two jolts to Spike's stomach.

"Oh, that's it. This is not electrocute Spike day!" Spike yanked hard on Timmons' arm, dislocating his shoulder. The taser fell to the floor as Timmons howled in pain. Spike raised his fist and drove it into Timmons' face, knocking the man unconscious. Spike stood over him, breathing heavily.

Buffy approached him, her hand sliding inside to check for any injuries. Her hands flitted across his stomach, eliciting a hiss from Spike that had absolutely nothing to do with the singes dotting his rippled abdomen.  "Ready to go?" She asked, her fingers playfully tugging at his shirt.

Spike nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah. For some reason, this visit to Scotland wasn't as much fun as the last time."

Buffy patted his chest. "Maybe not as much fun, but the souvenir we're taking home makes it all worth it." 

Spike grinned like a little kid. "She makes everything worthwhile, Pet." 

"Yeah, she does." Buffy agreed, choked up. There was tremendous joy, pride, disbelief, honor tied into those three words. But, her mind prompted, Travers is still a threat. That unpleasant thought instantly sobered Buffy. 

"What are we going to do Spike?" Buffy stopped outside the door to the nursery, her hand reaching out to their child. "We can't wait around here till the doctors come, but I… I don't want her to get worse. We're not even sure what's wrong with her. It could be something serious." Please don't let it be anything serious.   

Spike placed his hand over Buffy's. "I know that's a possibility, but staying here is not an option. Travers would sniff us out straight away. I'm beginning to wonder if going to Rupert's place is even a great idea. Travers isn't stupid, as much as I'd like to peg him as that. He's going to suss out where we've gone." 

Buffy smiled. "Okay then, where do we go? We can't stay in London. Too close to the Council, and I'm not sure if they have some way of tracking me or not. Can't go to Bath because it would be the first place Travers would search for us. Where can we go where Emma will be safe? Tell me that?" Buffy snapped. She was frustrated and worried, and all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around Emma and never let go. 

Spike didn't take Buffy's tone to heart. Emma was his, too. "We need time and distance from the Council, Travers."

"But where? And can we get there before the sun gives you a fatal tan?"

Spike lifted Buffy's chin so he could look her in the eye. "For Emma, I'd moved to LA and live with the Poof, so never you mind about me and the sun." 

Buffy giggled, tension gone in the beat of a heart. They'd figure something out. They always do. It was a relief to realize she didn't have to make the decisions alone. She didn't have to shoulder the burden by herself. God, she loved being married. Correction, she loved being married to this man. 


	33. The InBetween

Darkness faded from the corners of his conscience as Dewey awakened. His body bore the evidence of a battle, but he wasn't sure if he'd won or loss. He winced in pain as he tried to move. His face, his nose especially, throbbed. Fuck, now he remembered.

Dawn Summers. Splintered wood. Xander Harris.

"Fuck." He moaned, rolling his head back.

"Look who's finally awake." A male voice sneered. It wasn't just any male's voice. That was Xander's. Fuck, indeed.

There was no point in denying the obvious, so Dewey opened his eyes cautiously. Angry glares greeted him, and he wished for the millionth time, he'd ignored Shackleford's summons.

Dewey assessed his surroundings. They were still at the hotel, which was part good, but Shackleford was alive, which was part bad.

"You haven't killed me or turned me over to the police. What can I do for you?" Dewey would rather shoot straight from the hip than engage in the intrigue and backdoor dealing that characterized his dealings with Shackleford and Travers.

"What do you know of Travers' plans for the baby?" Giles could appreciate Dewey's decision to be forthright. Time was short and cutting through the bullshit would get them that much closer to London and the Council.

"Nothing. They didn't feel the need to share that information with me." Truth was, Dewey hadn't wanted to know. Killing adults was one thing. Harming children was another thing entirely. He'd washed his hands of the situation as soon as his feet touched the ground in Paris.

"How can you be sure he's not lying, Giles?" Xander queried, his voice coming from the other side of the room. He stepped forward, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. He may have appeared relaxed, but his eyes showed the truth. He was barely holding on to his anger.

"I'm telling you the truth. I have no reason to lie." Dewey exclaimed. He held up his ironclad wrists as proof of his statement.

"You're kidding, right?" Xander commented. "Lying is the same as breathing to you."

"Okay, Xander, I get it. You're upset with me, but give it a rest. You aren't the first person to be duped, and I doubt you'll be the last. Grow a pair and move on." Dewey sighed and turned to Giles. "Do you want the info I've got or not?"

Giles tilted his head in Shackleford's direction. "No. I think your partner probably has more information to offer. What do you have to say, Mr. Shackleford?" Giles asked, quietly.

Shackleford winced. He'd hoped to continue his ruse and then make his attempt to escape. He was losing his touch. He should have been able to fool these civilians.

Giles studied Shackleford, watching as the man's eyes slowly opened. There was an aura about him, which Giles recognized. It was one of a complete and total lack of fear. Threats wouldn't work against him. Neither would bribery. No, this was the type of man who only responded to brute strength. As much as Giles wanted to show him exactly what it meant to deal with the Ripper, there wasn't time to indulge the darker recesses of his soul.

Giles leaned against the wall, waiting for his answer.

"What are you looking at?" Shackleford spat.

"A mindless thug, for all intensive purposes." Giles moved closer, his stance relaxed and unhurried. "Besides the blood ritual, what else is Travers' planning?" 

Giles knelt, putting himself at the same level as Shackleford. "You owe him nothing. He would betray you in a heartbeat. Is that the type of man you want to give your allegiance to?"

Shackleford laughed mirthlessly. He laughed until tears fell from his eyes.

Giles sighed as he stood up. "Willow."

Willow stepped forward and blew a pinkish substance in Shackleford's face. His eyes widened, and he jerked his head to the side to avoid the cloud.

Willow waved her hand over Shackleford, activating the "Speak no lies" spell.

"Bitch!"

Willow flicked her wrist again and sealed Shackleford's mouth ala The Matrix.

Xander chuckled. "Uh… defeating the purpose of the spell, Will."

Willow shrugged. "We need to give it a few minutes, anyway. Until then, I see no reason to listen to his potty mouth." She opened her laptop, drumming her fingers as it powered up. 

"That was impressive." Dewey admitted, amused in spite of everything. He'd wished for a muzzle for Shackleford on so many occasions, and now his dream was coming true.

Several sets of eyes glared back at him.

"It was a compliment." He grumbled under his breath, thumping his head against the bureau.

Dawn shook her head in disgust. "And you're telling Xander to grow up?" She huffed. "Is he ready to talk?" Dawn asked impatiently.

Willow looked over her shoulder casually. "Yeah, the spell doesn't take more than a few minutes to activate."

Giles stepped forward, leering over the restrained man. "What were your plans once you obtained Dawn's blood?"

Although, the spell was very powerful, Shackleford still attempted to resist. Blood seeped from the side of his mouth as he bit down on his tongue.

"What were your plans?" Giles demanded, entirely unconcerned by the rivulet of crimson trailing across the stubble of Shackleford's cheek.

"Kill Dewey. Deliver the blood to Travers in London."

"Bastard!" Dewey lunged for his former partner, his bound hands determined to add to the blood trickling down Shackleford's throat. Clem and Xander restrained him, and dragged him back to the other side of the room. "Should have slit your throat when I had my chance." 

Shackleford grinned broadly, blood staining his teeth. Anya stepped forward and backslapped him across the face. "Pay attention. We're on a schedule. Don't make us turn you into a cause for Amnesty International."

Shackleford growled at Anya, who pivoted on her heel and returned to Giles' side.

"I'm not concerned about your associate. Only about the child. What does Travers have planned for her?" Giles suspected there was more. From what he'd observed, Shackleford was Travers' right hand man. Birds of a feather, it would seem. There was no doubt in Giles' mind that Travers would want to gloat, and Shackleford was as ruthless and uncaring as Travers. He would have shared his victory with this man. 

Shackleford spat blood from his mouth. "He's going to bleed her. Turn her blood into a weapon against whoever he doesn't like."

If one took the prophecy at face value, and obviously Travers had, then Bitty and her blood could be used in that manner. Conjure a spell or douse an individual with it, and in an instant you'd turn an enemy into a friend. Interesting theory, but not a given. 

"Is that all, Mr. Shackleford? I find that strange. A man of your expertise, and all Quentin had you doing was kidnapping Dawn." Giles pulled a kerchief out of his pocket, cleaning his glasses as he paced. "The baby was his number one priority for months, and he leaves her protection to others while you stay here."

The calm, but probing inquiry mesmerized the room. No one had questioned Shackleford's continued presence in Sunnydale, assuming Travers placed him here because Buffy and Spike were the greater threat, that Dawn was the final piece in Travers' plan. Obviously, they'd underestimated Travers again.

"Why is Travers so confident? What has he done?" With each word, the speed of Giles' fingers as they wiped the lenses became faster, harder to the point that Anya was worried he'd snap the glasses in two.

"Giles…" Anya's hand on his elbow stilled his movements. She glanced pointedly at his hands, and Giles grimaced. He mouthed a thank you, and slid the abused optics on his nose.

"What has he done?" Giles demanded.

Everyone waited on pins and needles to hear what Shackleford had to say.

"Created a spell to transport the child away from danger." Shackleford told him matter of fact.

That bit of news got everyone's attention, including Dewey's. In the blink of an eye, Giles had hauled Shackleford off the floor and slammed him into the mirror.

"What spell?" In a move similar to the one Shackleford used on Dewey the night before, Giles pressed his arm into Shackleford's windpipe. "What spell?"

"Do… Don't," Shackleford gasped. "Don't know. Only had to say the words and it… it would work."

Giles released his grip on Shackleford, allowing the man to flop over, coughing.

"What were the words?" Giles demanded.

Shackleford repeated the words Travers had instructed him to memorize.

"That's a teleportation spell." Anya informed them. "It's an old transportation spell used back in the early 1700s. But it was used to move cattle, not people."

"Cattle?" Clem ventured.

"Yes, during famines people used the spell to bring cattle to the spell caster. It was very popular." She enlightened them. "All the caster needs to do is have something that connects the caster to the thing they want. So we'll need to make sure Travers has nothing of Bitty's."

"So what you're saying", Xander spoke slowly, trying to determine things for himself, "is that in order for the spell to work, Travers needs to have something of Bitty's. What? Like her blanket or pacifier?

Anya was already shaking her head. "No, it has to be very specific, very personal. Like hair."

"Or blood." Giles finished ominously.

"Oh." Xander said, his statement pretty much summing up what everyone was feeling.

"If that's the case, then Travers must be planning on giving him some of Bitty's blood. That's the only thing that makes any sense." Dawn's calm response surprised Giles. Her fear was clearly apparent in her eyes, yet the teen showed no other signs.

"Okay, just be clear." Xander interrupted again. "Travers can do the spell. Shackleford can't. Is there anything we can do to help Buffy and Spike?"

A light bulb went off in Tara's head, something she should have remembered. "The bracelet…the bracelet we gave Buffy had a protection ward. It should work, at least for a little while. Willow?"

Willow's mood brightened. Leave it to Tara to calm her frazzled nerves. "It should. I can't be certain. I'll need to do some research on the spell to be sure. But we might have caught a break."

"Let's hope Buffy remembers they have it." Anya blurted out.

Willow rolled her eyes. Why couldn't Anya for once keep her opinions to herself? 

"I'm sure she did." Tara smiled as she stroked Dawn's hair. 

Tara was right. Willow knew it, and besides, they were at an advantage here. They knew about the spell. They could work to block it. Willow cleared her throat. "When were you scheduled to leave?" She directed her query to Dewey.

Dewey was tired, and the gig was up. They'd been outsmarted, outwitted, and overpowered by a family of Cajuns, an alligator, a pair of witches, a vampire, and… Fuck it. Personally, his ego was battered and bruised. He'd rather take his chances with an American court, especially if it meant getting the fuck away from Shackleford and Travers. They were going to kill him, and he'd helped to complete the mission. Fuckers. They deserved to rot in hell together.

"Check the closet. Shackleford put our plane tickets in his duffle."

"You mean his… his ticket." Xander offered, tipping his head in Shackleford's direction.

"Touché." Dewey countered. Bastard.

Tara rifled through the bag, finally finding the ticket in an inside pocket. "This says…he's scheduled to leave tomorrow afternoon for LA. Then, he has a connecting flight directly to London."

Tara handed the ticket over to Giles, who casually perused it. His mind was on the spell and Buffy and the Council. "Travers isn't expecting him until after", he emphasized, "the meeting."

He waited while the rest of the Scoobies realized exactly what he was saying.

"After?" Willow squeaked. "But that doesn't make any sense. I thought the whole purpose of taking the blood was to perform the ritual."

Giles nodded. He was as confused as the others, but there was something niggling at the back of his mind, something trying to break through his confusion to alert him to the truth.

"Please tell me you have a clue, Giles?" Dawn asked.

"I wish I could." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tick tock. Tick tock. The second hand undertook its circuitous journey, marking off the seconds, the minutes, the hours in his life. Each track taking him closer and closer to his appointed hour, to Catherine's appointed hour. It was unfortunate he'd have to deceive his loyal followers, but he had underestimated the power of the Key's blood. While Catherine's blood was powerful, its full potential could not be accessed without the Key. So, he'd have to resort to trickery, to parlor tricks to sway them to his way of thinking. It wasn't his first deception nor would it be his last. As long as they gave him totally autonomy, he'd conjure up the devil himself.

Along those lines, there was the impending problem of Buffy Summers and William the Bloody.Unlike Shackleford, Quentin was not naïve. He knew he only had a small window of reprieve before two brassed blondes knocked down the doors of the Council. Unfortunately, they would arrive in the middle of his meeting. He didn't need the distraction or the revelations.

Quentin thumbed through the ever-growing file on Buffy Summers. The woman lived to make his life miserable. He was certain of that. There was no other explanation for her repeated interference with his plans.

Oh, well, one must do what one must do.

"Mr. Coulter, I need you to dispatch a team to Heathrow. No need to rush. Check the planes scheduled to arrive from Los Angeles or New Orleans. There will be a couple, blonde, early to mid-twenties. They may or may not be traveling under the names Summers or Develin. Contact me immediately if you find them."

"Yes, sir."

Travers was contemplative as he laid the receiver back on the base. He hated to leave anything to chance, but that was all he could do about Buffy and Spike. Catherine, on the other hand, was well protected, not only by his men, but also by the coven. Amazing what money could pry loose. The witches had been more than willing to deliver the necessary incantation for delivering Catherine from… and he had to snicker… from evil.

Reaching into his desk, Travers pulled out an envelope. Inside of it were several strands of ash blonde hair. He twirled the bound strands around his finger, surprisingly delighted by the softness. 

"Catherine." He murmured. He wasn't the sentimental type, but he thought he might actually develop those feelings towards Catherine. After all, she was now his granddaughter and his greatest asset.

The phone buzzed.

"Yes, Ms. Henly."

"There's a Mr. Timmons on the line."

Quentin's brows arched till they nearly touched his hairline. Good lord, he thought, as he snatched up the phone. The panic that seized his heart set him to thinking he'd suffered a heart attack. Had he misjudged Giles? Was his former protégé more cunning than he gave him credit for?

"Umm… Thank you, Ms. Henly."

Somehow, the phone was pressed tightly against his ear, his fingers curling and unfurling as Quentin struggled with his unwanted fear. "Timmons?" Was his voice shaking? Quentin coughed, clearing his throat of the imaginary something that had caught in it. "Mr. Timmons, what is it?"

"Joanna says the child is sick. She wants to call a doctor."

Sick, but not gone. A negative response came swiftly to his lips, but never passed them. For the first time, Catherine became real to him, instead of a tiny hybrid with unlimited power.

"Allow her to make the call, but monitor it and the doctor's visit. Whatever he suggests, short of taking Catherine out of the house, do it."

"Yes, sir. Is that all?"

Was that all? Travers couldn't help but wonder if Buffy and Spike's disappearance had something to do with Catherine's illness. It was too coincidental for his tastes. "Have there been any disturbances or weird occurrences at the house? In town?"

Timmons rolled his eyes, thankful his boss couldn't see him. All this concern for a baby, a child who wasn't even his. It was ridiculous, but there were harder ways to make a couple of thousand dosh per day.

"I would have called Mr. Travers. There's been nothing amiss, just the kid crying and yelping." He offered, somewhat offended.

Travers ground his teeth. Idiot. Kid? Catherine was more than just a mere child. Explaining that fact to Timmons would be pointless. He was not hired to be the male Mary Poppins. He was hired to provide protection and nothing else.

"Very well, Mr. Timmons. I'll leave you to your duties. I do expect a full report from the doctor on Catherine's condition. If you would please arrange a teleconference with him, I'd appreciate it. Unfortunately, my journey to Scotland will be delayed until sometime Wednesday morning."

Quentin was reflective as he laid the lock of Catherine's hair on top of the box containing her blood. Buffy and Spike were running amok, and only god knew where they were. They left him no choice. He had to shield Catherine from them.

"I will be taking Catherine home to London when I return. Please make sure Joanna is prepared to leave."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What was that old American saying? Tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Well, that was an understatement. The air felt stale and oppressive to Edgar. Although, he was only recently aware of this organization, this meeting had been years in the making. Every Watcher within a day's travel was here. Duties were neglected so decisions could be made. If the higher echelon of their group were killed, the next level would have to take over, until there were none left to fight Travers and the corruption of the Council.

"Gentlemen, ladies, if you could take your seats, please. We shan't be long. As you are all aware, the Executive meeting is tomorrow. Through our operatives, we have discovered part of Mr. Travers' plans." Yvonne glanced briefly in Edgar's direction before continuing her speech.

"He plans to mix the blood of the Key and the Prophecy child. It is our belief he plans to use the blood to control the demon population, control those forces in a battle against the ultimate evil, the First Evil. We cannot allow that to occur."

The low murmur that followed Yvonne's announcement grew until the entire room was abuzz with conversation. She allowed it, knowing it was a lot digest. It became necessary, though, to continue and she rapped lightly against the pitcher of water with her pen. The room calmed, but all eyes were riveted on Yvonne. She didn't shift or sway under their gazes.

"You are all aware of the consequences of Travers' actions. The balance would be disturbed. The last time the First struck It nearly succeeded in destroying the Powers' champion. We have a tenuous truce at best. If the blood is as powerful as Travers suspects, we would have a powerful weapon, and a perfect excuse for the First to wage war against the human race."

"Would that be so bad?" Asked Edmund's assistant. "Our job is to defeat evil. This would be a powerful weapon. Wouldn't it be in our best interest to work with Travers, instead of against him."

Yvonne's eyes narrowed, but she didn't offer an argument against what was said. The younger man had only voiced the opinion shared by many within their group. It was a silent minority, though.

"The First has acted before to restore the balance." Yvonne began. "You were not with us at the time, but many of you were. It nearly drove the Powers' champion to take his own life, thereby leaving our side without a much-needed and valuable warrior. If there were a way to defeat the First without starting a war destined to destroy all of us in the process, I would jump at it. Our job, still, is to prevent this from happening. There is the possibility we will not be able to defeat Travers. If that does occur, it will be up to you to carry on. I place the gauntlet before you. We are sworn to protect the world. I ask you now in the face of our most trying hour to pledge your allegiance once again. Will you continue the fight?"

Courageous talk, Edgar mused. He had tremendous respect for his peers. They were all willing to give up their lives to see the Council brought back to rights. And sadly, some of them would die in removing Travers from office. But Quentin hadn't survived for over twenty years as Council head to roll over with a few well-spoken words. This is why Edgar had made secondary arrangements. Arrangements, which unfortunately, would mean his death.

When told of Reginald's death, all he wanted was to join him in the ether. When told the price of his request, he'd readily agreed. His death to ensure that Quentin Travers never breathed another lungful of air was a cheap trade-off. However, there was the rub. Reginald was alive, and he needed Edgar to be there for him, to stand beside him as he struggled to recover from his injuries. Once again, Edgar would have to disappoint him.

"Are there any questions?" Yvonne asked, eyes roaming the many faces staring back at her. The opening of the door could have been interpreted as an omen. Yvonne's face hardened. Her assistant's countenance mirrored hers.

"What is it, Mr. Browne?" Concern edged its way into her voice. Was Travers and his cronies waiting outside in the lobby to arrest them, throw them into the bowels of the Council headquarter to live out their days bound by magic?

"Mr. Travers called. He's cancelled the meeting for tomorrow. He begs your forgiveness and will contact you personally about rescheduling." Browne fidgeted, waiting anxiously for Yvonne's response.

As if the air had been released from a balloon, Yvonne plopped down onto the lush brocade of her seat, unconcerned about her lack of grace. She noticeably deflated. All her energies had been directed towards this one moment, towards this one day, and now, it was postponed indefinitely. It was enough to cause wrinkles to crop up on her forehead.

"Thank you, Mr. Browne. You can let Mr. Travers know I appreciate his call and look forward to speaking to him soon."

No sooner had she spoke those words than a dozen or more beepers, cell phones, and text messengers sounded off, shrieking and dinging their presences. Bloody hell and bugger seemed to be the responses of the hour as the same message was repeated.

The expected showdown between one Quentin Travers and the incorruptible forces of the other side has been postponed until further notice. Thanks for your cooperation.

Edgar grinned in admiration for the devious bastard's cunning. He was the puppeteer and they were his puppets. He controlled them, their actions, and could cut the strings at any time. They were not in control of the situation, but there was something he, Edgar Smythe-Bailey could do to put the control back where it belonged. It would mean touching a part of himself that he staunchly avoided acknowledging, but it was necessary. Travers' destruction, to be accomplished, needed more than a simple blade slipped quietly between the third and fourth rib.

"Do you think Travers has discovered Buffy and Spike's plans?" Olivia whispered conspiratorially.

Edgar scooted closer to her, his head bent near her ear. "Olivia, we don't know their plans. Reginald wasn't able to obtain any information from Mr. Giles. Has he been more forthcoming with you?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. Rupert was very tight-lipped about what they were going to do. He still hasn't forgiven me for lying about Reginald."

Edgar glanced quickly at Olivia's face. She regretted her role in what had happened, but she was only doing what she felt was right. And sometimes, those actions hurt others. He knew what he had planned would hurt his son, but there was no other way. 

"I believe this meeting is over." Edgar told Olivia, pushing his chair back. The screech of his chair legs across the hardwood floor drew the attention of everyone in the room, and Edgar suddenly found himself the center of attention.

"Edgar, are you leaving?" Yvonne said, perplexed and concerned. He was still grieving for Reginald, and she was very afraid he would do something rash and foolish.

There was no point in confirming the obvious. "I need to do something. I can't sit here and discuss this issue to death." Edgar paused on that word, his mind flashing to a week ago and Reginald.

Yvonne strode quickly around the table, stopping in front of Edgar. Her voice was low, but the depth of her concern was obvious. "I understand you're hurting, but don't do anything that will jeopardize our work." Part plea, part threat. Edgar got the message.

"You have my word, I won't." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A chill raced down Anya's spine that had nothing to do with being in a subterranean cave, and everything to do with her boyfriend boarding a plane and flying into the lion's den. Anya recognized this as fear, and though, she and he had been in this situation many times in the past, this was the first time Giles meant more to her than a paycheck. He was her heart, her soul, if she possessed one. The rational part of her brain told her this was the right move. Heading to London, now, rather than waiting till the day of Travers' meeting would give them the upper hand, the element of surprise. It would also give Buffy and Spike the additional support they'd need, in light of Shackleford's new information. Well, her rationale could take a flying leap off a tall building. Her heart was worried, scared of the infinite possibilities for failure this move conjured up. But she voiced none of her concerns. How could she? Articulating her fears would force her to admit to Giles and Willow that she had doubts, and she didn't want them to know she lacked faith.

"We are set. I've spoken to Elsmeth and given her the basic wording of the spell. She isn't familiar with it, but she will research it while we are in route. In the meantime, our guests," he said, sneering in the direction of the two shackled men, "should be quite comfortable until the danger to Buffy and Spike has passed." 

"Then what?" Xander piped in. "We're not letting them go. Not after everything they've done." Before anyone could accuse him of being narcissistic, he added. "Not talking about me. I'm talking about Anya and the Magic Box and Warren and all the other crap they had their hands in."

"Nice imagery, Xander." Dawn grumbled. "We're not letting them go. Right?" She asked. There was no way she'd allow that. Her cold blue gaze fixated on the men, and she shook her head in disbelief. 

"They are scum. They don't deserve to get away with this." She knew her voice was reaching that whiny, high-pitched level, but she didn't care. She'd do something to make them pay. She didn't know what, but she wouldn't let them walk away scot free."

For all their experiences, they were still young and impetuous. Giles reflected. His glimpse traveled from the tick in Xander's cheek to Dawn's tightly clenched fists.

"Do you think I'd allow them to go free after they hurt Buffy?" His look told them they were very mistaken. "They aren't a priority. Bitty is. Travers is. Until Bitty's home and Travers is defeated, those two can wait. And besides," Giles smirked, "something tells me Warren will be more than happy to implicate them in his crimes."

"Good ol' Warren. His existence finally makes sense." Xander remarked, eyeballing Dewey and Shackleford. "So how long should we wait before dropping these two off with the SunnyD police?"

Giles regarded the trussed up twosome, weighing the options. "Wait until we contact you. It shouldn't be more than a day or two. By then, we should have the situation in London under control."

"What are you going to do when you get there? Travers isn't going to open the front doors of the Council and welcome you in for tea. And I doubt any of his people will too. You know they weren't the only ones working for him." Xander pointed out.

There were times when Xander could be quite perceptive. Willow thought proudly. Except those times were usually outweighed by him being the densest of the bunch. 

Giles hadn't really given it much thought. He should have. Travers had guards, goons, and lackeys in and around the Watchers' Council at his command. They were probably staking out the airport as well.

"We could do a glamour?" Tara suggested. "Make you look like one of them?" She volunteered shyly.

"Sweet idea, Tara." Dawn said, grinning cheekily at their captives.

Shackleford grunted, screaming profanities through his gag. Xander had felt and Willow had agreed, that a rag was much more effective and humiliating than a magical restraint.

"I was considering that option." Giles admitted, miffed that he hadn't given that a thought. The young magic crowd always went for things like that, never the more traditional routes.

Anya's hand felt warm on Giles' back as she rubbed circles into his skin. "Rupert, don't worry." Her eyes were loving and reassuring as she spoke. "You just worry about getting money to rebuild the Magic Box."

"That's my little capitalist." Giles murmured as he leaned down to kiss her goodbye. 

Anya pressed her fingers to his lips. She wasn't worried, not any more. Giles would return to her, safe and sound and with all his important parts in place. Especially his heart, which she knew without a doubt, belonged to her.

"Rupert, do what you have to do, and I'll be waiting. Not patiently, mind you because no sex and the bed will be cold without you. But I'll be waiting." She reached up on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

Giles grabbed her hand, tightly pressing it to his chest. "I love you, Anya Jenkins."

"I know. Now get going before we get all mushy, and I don't want to let you go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is fucking ridiculous. Timmons thought as he watched Joanna flitter around the crib as the doctor examined the baby. She reminded him of a gnat, always getting too close, then just as quickly darting away before it got squashed.

"She's a wee lassie, isn't she?" Dr. O'Malley remarked as he rolled Catherine's tiny frame over and listened to her lungs.

"She was premature." Joanna answered guiltily. Timmons coughed a warning, but Joanna refused to cower.

"I doubt she would have been much bigger. It's probably in her genes to be tiny." The doctor commented, rolling Catherine onto her back. He smiled at her, pulling the blanket up to her chin. "The fever is abating. I don't see it becoming a problem. I would give her the drops I prescribed before starting her on the soy milk." Dr. O'Malley pulled the stethoscope from around his neck, taking a final glance at the sleeping child.

"Don't worry. This happens. Sometimes, the mother's milk isn't compatible. If she's allergic to the soy, then will proceed from there, but I doubt she will be." He rushed to reassure Joanna, seeing her face cloud over with fear. "It's unfortunate her mother was killed. Mother's milk is most definitely the best for a child."

Joanna felt her stomach lurched and she clutched protectively at her stomach as it pitched and rolled. "Yes, that's what I've been told." She said lamely.

"We appreciate you coming on short notice, Doctor. As you can see, we're a tad overwhelmed." Timmons spoke up. His eyes were hard as they swept contemptuously over Joanna's trembling form back up to the concerned gaze of the doctor. "My sister-in-law's death was a devastating tragedy. It's been a difficult time for all of us."

"Of course, it has." That explained a lot as far as Dr. O'Malley was concerned. This was a family in turmoil.

"My father-in-law would like to speak to you. Catherine is his first and only grandchild, and he's overprotective."

Dr. O'Malley smiled. "Most grandparents are. I'd be happy to speak to him."

Timmons' smile was genuine. "Thank you. If you'll follow me, we can make the call from the library, and leave wee Catherine to her sleep."

Joanna followed them to the door, closing it behind their retreating forms.

"She's going to be alright."

Joanna clamped her hand over her mouth to still the scream that wanted to escape. Would it kill her to ring a bell or something to announce her presence?

"Yes." Joanna replied in a rush of air. "The doctor said she will be fine."

"Good." Hallie said, relieved. "Buffy and Spike will be thrilled." She brushed the curtain aside, peering down at the drive. The doctor was shaking hands with the guard. Words were exchanged, but Hallie couldn't make them out. They weren't important anyway. She'd learned all she needed to know from the conversation she'd overheard earlier. 

"Mr. Travers is coming? Do you have any idea when he'll arrive?"

Joanna shook her head. "No. I don't. I would guess mid-day. I don't think he's leaving until tomorrow morning."

"Good. Good." Hallie admitted absently. "That'll give them plenty of time. I'm not sure what time they'll be here tonight, but be ready to leave when they do arrive. And oh, if they seem a bit edgy, that's their nature. They're what my dear mother would have called high-strung. If they snap at you, it's nothing personal. I've already told them whose side you're on."

Joanna tensed at that. "I… Do they hate me? I kidnapped their child." 

Hallie paused, caressing Bitty's cheek. "Yes, you did. But you've also kept her safe." 

Joanna nodded, her guilt silencing her. Tonight would be her judgment day. She could only hope Catherine's parents forgave her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plane was packed, but there was something to be said for traveling with a computer hack that happened to be a powerful Wicca too.

"Giles, bumping those people was for a good cause. I got them on another plane and in first class. They didn't lose anything, but time." Willow whispered tersely as she gladly accepted her complimentary glass of white wine.

"Willow, we are the good guys. Ergo, traveling coach is perfectly alright." Giles replied to her, balancing his glass of scotch on his knee.

Willow rolled her eyes. "We're still the good guys, but we've upgraded. Think Giles. If we were in the back with all the other people, we wouldn't be able to talk freely about stuff that might get us committed to an asylum." Willow sipped at her wine, leaning her head back. "Besides, admit it. You've always wanted to fly first class."

Giles didn't answer, but Willow saw the upward curl of his lips as he drew the scotch into his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plains.

When he was a child, he had what they now call Attention Deficient Syndrome. His mother had scolded him repeatedly, urging him to concentrate on his work, to do better in school. He'd taken her advice to heart, and when he felt his mind wander, he would repeat the familiar phrase from Pygmalion until he was centered, at ease. That ability to order his thoughts was what kept him from becoming agitated by the myriad of responsibilities he had as Council head. It was what made him a competent leader. It was also, what would mark his enemies to failure.

"Mr. Travers? Sir?" Carol Henly was loath to disturb her boss, but he had ordered her to notify him when she had made the last call.

"Sir?"

The sound of a soft sigh emanating from Travers' lips was the only indication he'd heard her. "Yes, Ms. Henly?"

"I'm done. As per your instructions, I called Yvonne Hewitt last. Her assistant told me she was in a meeting, and would call you later." She said, reciting the message she'd been given.

"Has Mr. Timmons called yet?"

"No, sir."

Travers rocked back on his heels, quiet in his observation. "They are scared, Ms. Henly."

"Sir?" Carol asked, for what seemed the umpteenth time. "Who's scared?"

"The other members of the Council. They tremble in fear, wondering why I've cancelled the meeting. It's really quite amusing and a stress-reliever." Travers chuckled. "All this concern because something has come up that will not allow me the time to meet. And they are worried it's the end of their world."

She was flabbergasted. Never had Travers dropped his guard around any underlings. If she wasn't in his face almost twenty-four hours a day, she would have wondered if he had teeth. His jovial nature actually frightened her. No wonder the members of the Executive board were unnerved by his decision to wait until a time to be announced later for the meeting.

"Oh." She said, noncommittally.

Travers chuckled again. He'd obviously shocked his young assistant. Too bad Mr. Shackleford wasn't here. He would have seen the humor in the situation. Oh, well, Mr. Shackleford was busy obtaining Miss Summers' blood. 

"Never fear Ms. Henly, I promise you this jovial mood shall soon pass. If you could hold all my calls for the rest of the day, I must complete some necessary work before I leave tomorrow. I will be out of the country until Thursday morning. Is that understood?" By now, Travers had moved back around his desk, flipping through his day planner. 

"Yes, sir. I will hold all calls." Carol paused on the threshold of the door. "I hope everything is alright, sir."

Travers smiled, genuinely. "After tomorrow, my dear, everything will be perfect." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dewey was nearly asleep. Since the redheaded witch and the Slayer's Watcher had left, things had gone from busy to boring in fifteen minutes flat. He figured he might as well get in a couple of safe winks, since he doubted he'd sleep easily in jail. It was amusing to think he wasn't concerned about his future imprisonment. There was only one explanation for this feeling of apathy: He was burned out.

"Wake up." Shackleford whispered tersely. "We've got to find a way out of here."

Dewey opened one eye, turning his head to glare at his former boss. "You're super commando. Get out of here yourself. Me? I'm staying put. I'll do my time, and then head home to France. Hopefully, you'll become some inmate's bitch and die in prison." With that, Dewey closed his eye and turned his head away.   
  
"Do you think they'll win? Travers won't allow that. He's thought of everything. In the end, the Slayer will be dead and he'll have her child. You can end up on the winning team if you play your cards right."

Dewey's expression didn't change nor did he open his eyes again. He wasn't a betting man, never liking the odds of gambling. There was too much to lose, too many variables he couldn't control. This situation had been doomed from the beginning. They may have had the backing of Quentin Travers, but this ragtag group had something going for them as well. They were family, and family fought for family no matter the odds.

"No, thanks. I'll take my chances, but if you want to go, by all means, go."

Nostrils flared, Shackleford's eyes narrowed into slits, and the air felt as if it had frozen. "You won't get a chance to enjoy your time in prison." He threatened.

Dewey chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Then I suppose, I'll be seeing you soon."

Tara approached the twosome, her senses acutely aware of something sinister and nasty in the air. "Here's some food." She said tentatively, sliding some fruit and granola bars towards them. "It's not much."

"It's more than you deserve." Anya spat. She pushed the fair-headed Wicca aside and stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at the shackled duo. "You destroyed my shop. I want to know why."

Dewey's eyes opened slowly. Well, didn't this make things interesting.

Foot tapping, Anya wasn't going to be put off, and this was also part of the plan. "Hey, I'm talking to you, buster." Anya's dainty foot connected with Shackleford's shin. He grunted, glaring at her.

"Call me a bitch and I'll have your tongue removed through your nose. And I'm not selling wolf tickets either." Anya huffed.

"No, she's not." Dawn waggled her finger in Shackleford's face. "She was a vengeance demon. She's got centuries of experience in these things. If anyone can make you suffer and keep you conscious at the same time, it's Anya." She harrumphed.

Anya beamed, her tiny chest puffed up with pride.

"Ooh, stop. I'm scared." Shackleford sneered.

Although, their plan had been to get as much information as they could from Shackleford, Anya felt something snap within her. The Magic Box had been her dream. She'd worked hard to make it a success and in one afternoon, they'd taken it from her, nearly ending her life in the process. She understood vengeance, and right now, she was consumed with getting it for herself.

"You SOB! You took away my store and I want to know why!" Anya began striking Shackleford about the fact and shoulders, her tiny fist raining down all the frustration and fear she'd felt in the last two weeks.

Dawn and Tara exchanged worried glances. Was this part of the show? Only Xander seemed to recognize the truth in Anya's actions. He grabbed the petite woman around the waist, pulling her away from Shackleford.

"Anya! Stop it! Anya, it's me, Xander. He can't hurt you anymore. Stop it!"

But Anya was in a zone, and she swung out blinding, defensively, striking Xander across the cheek. The reverberating sound echoed off the chilled rock formation. 

"Xander! Anya!" Tara screamed.

Anya backed away from Xander, her hands clenched tightly. "Why did you stop me? Are you still on their side?" She said loudly, but mouthed silently that she was sorry.

Xander flinched at her accusation. "No, but I also don't see the point in beating them either. What makes you think they'll give you the info you want anyway? Besides, Warren's a coward. He'll give them up as soon as he finds out they are in custody."

Shackleford snorted. "Are you kidding me? What is this? Good cop. Bad cop." He seemed to find the shocked and guilty looks on Xander and Anya's faces highly amusing.

"You twits couldn't break your way out of a cardboard box. I'm bored now. Is this all we get for dinner?" He said dismissively, ignoring them as he picked up an apple and bit into it.

Dawn looked at Tara, who in turn, looked at Anya and Xander. None of them seemed to know what to do next. They definitely needed to regroup.

"We should get Dawn home. She…she…she has an exam in the morning." Tara suggested, gathering up her things and Dawn's as she did.

"But…but, what about questioning them?" Anya protested. "I want to know who destroyed my store." Anya turned to Xander. "They used you. Are you going to let them get away with that?"

Xander lowered his head, refusing to look Anya in the eye.

Shackleford snickered. "He's quite the catch, isn't he? Whatever did you see in him?"

Only Tara's hand on Xander's arm kept him from continuing what Anya started. A slight shake of her head was enough to remind him that they did indeed have a plan.

"Clem, I'll be back tomorrow to relieve you. If they give you any problems, put the word out at Willy's there's fresh bait to be had for the taking." Xander spun around, clambering up the metal steps.

Dewey watched warily as Tara, Anya, and Dawn hurried after him. This whole set-up seemed weird to him. Who cared what Warren's reasons were for blowing up the Magic Box? They had to know Shackleford wouldn't tell. It wasn't in his best interest. So why the interrogation, if you could call it that?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you think they bought it?" Dawn gushed, as soon as they stepped outside the crypt. "I think they bought it."

Xander shrugged. "I don't know. Somebody might have put it on a bit thick."

Anya huffed, turning her back on Xander as she addressed Dawn's question. "I think they bought it. Why wouldn't they? We did a great job. All we need now is for the two of them to sit and stew and spew."

"Eww." Dawn groaned. "Okay, moving past that mental picture, if they don't say anything, what then?"

Tara and Anya shared a knowing look. "If they don't admit to their guilt on tape, then all we can hope for is for Warren to turn on them."

"Which could or couldn't happen." Xander grudgingly admitted. "But we're going to think positively. Clem's going to monitor the video cameras. When they confess, we'll turn them over to the police."

Anya sighed. "It wasn't a bad plan as far as plans go."

"No, it wasn't." Dawn told her, draping her arm over Anya's shoulders.

Tara bent her head, peering into Xander's face. "You okay? What that man said about you? He doesn't know you."

Xander looked to the sky. "He knew enough to use me to hurt my friends." 

Tara bumped him with her shoulder. "True. They used your pain and hurt to their advantage, but that didn't know you would be man enough to admit your fault and help Buffy and Spike get Bitty back. They underestimated you. And us. Come on, let's get home before Anya decides to go back and do bad cop, bad cop again." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I said I was sorry, Xander. It wasn't intentional." It was an automatic response to Xander's continued griping. She could swear on a stack of twenty dollars bills and it wouldn't make a bit of difference to Xander.

Tara snickered. Knowing Anya's penchant for vengeance, Tara couldn't say with surety one way or the other. She couldn't blame Anya for harboring ill will toward Xander, but his stupidity had paved the way for Anya to fall in love with Giles. So in losing, she'd won the ultimate prize: a man who loved Anya unconditionally. Tara doubted Anya saw the bad in that trade-off.

"I think we should get back to the research." Tara suggested, trying to nudge the former lovers away from potentially bad rehashing of their prior relationship.

Anya huffed, snatching her book off the table and stalking into the kitchen. Tara thought she heard 'he deserved it", but she couldn't be sure. Xander had the expression of a whipped puppy, but he brought this on himself.

"Cheer up, Xander. You got off a lot easier than many of the other men she's dealt with." Tara reasoned.

Dawn grinned. This whole situation was ironic. She was the Key studying for a Geometry exam. A former vengeance demon and her ex-fiancé were alternating between poker and bickering, and a Wicca was bouncing back and forth both scenes.

Yes Dawn, this is your life.

She supposed this was better than what had occurred earlier. Xander's brooding had paid homage to another vampire, whose name shall not be uttered from her lips. Anya griped that she handled this waiting better when she was having sex, but since Xander and Tara were the only legal adults to do it with, she was going to go crazy with worry. At that point, Tara pulled out a deck of cards and told them to entertain themselves.

Dawn giggled at the look of glee on Anya's face. Tara had defused the situation about as well as Joyce would have done it. Dawn mused. She sighed as the numbers and figures on the page, blurred into unrecognizable shapes. Damnit.

__

"You cursed Auntie Dawn. I'm telling Mommy and Daddy."

Dawn yelped, knocking her book onto the floor. Her startled cry brought the three adults running, only to find the younger Summers laughing with tears running down her face.

"What is it, Dawn?"

Dawn hugged her chest tightly, the warmth that flowed through her almost overwhelming her. It took a minute before she heard the worried voices of her friends. She looked up at them with tears staining her cheeks and said.

"They've got her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles peered over Willow's shoulder as the plane dropped beneath the clouds.

"Home, sweet home." Willow piped in enthusiastically. "Well, for you. I always assumed my first trip here would be with Tara. You know... coming to see the Old World and visit the covens. Almost doesn't seem right to be here without her."

  
Giles nodded his agreement. "Home, but under the circumstances, not so sweet."

"We're probably overreacting. Buffy and Spike are probably at your house, snuggled up with Bitty. Oblivious to everything else except each other and her." That was wishful thinking on her part, but Willow liked to keep optimistic. She was less likely to conjure up a bad spell that way.

"I like your thinking, Willow. Much better for my heart." Giles smiled and looked up as there was a ding throughout the cabin. The seat belt sign came on, the flight attendants moved through the aisles collecting the last of the trash. He brought his seat forward, jumping as Willow's hand crept over his and gave him a squeeze. He looked at her, saw the same hope he held in his heart, and nodded.

__

We brave few. We band of buggered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tara checked the lock on the door before turning the living room lights off. Finally, peace and quiet. After Dawn's announcement, there were a lot of questions bandied about, but Dawn didn't have any answers, which brought about more questions. It was insane for a while until hunger and sleep beckoned.

Tara stretched, rolling her head to work out the kinks. Sleep would not come easily for the occupants of Revello tonight. Especially for Dawn. She had been conspicuously absent since receiving word from Bitty. Tara thought this news would make her happy, but seconds after announcing that Bitty was safe with Buffy and Spike, Dawn had become quiet, introverted. Tara had given her time and space to process everything, expecting it wouldn't long before Dawn rejoined the group. That hadn't occurred, though, and Tara had become distracted.

Tara made her way slowly up the stairs, pausing outside of Dawn's door. She knocked lightly to announce her presence and pushed the door open. Tara stood inside the door, quietly observing the lanky girl sprawled on the bed, her head hung over the side.

"Do you want to talk?" Tara sat on the bed, not wanting to push Dawn. She'd talk when she was ready, and Tara would be waiting.

"I didn't tell her." Dawn replied.

Tara was confused by the her and the what that needed telling.

"I didn't tell Bitty she was in danger. How could I do that? How could I forget something that important?"

Tara laid beside Dawn, opting not to mimic Dawn's position. Tara propped her head on her hand, and stroked Dawn's back with the other. "Did you tell her you loved her?"

Dawn looked up, tear tracks along her face. "What? I… I didn't tell Travers had a way to get her back. Why does it matter if I said I love you, Bitty? " Tara didn't understand. She couldn't. Bitty trusted Dawn to be honest with her, to have her best interest at heart, and Dawn had failed her.

"If you told Bitty you loved her, that's all that matters to her. She loves you. You love her. It's very simple." Tara leaned over, kissing Dawn lightly on the head. "You can tell Buffy when she calls. Right now, enjoy the fact your niece is safe and with her parents. And know, she'll be home before you know it."

Tara scooted off the bed, intent on letting her words stand on their own.

"Thanks, Tara." Dawn told her. Tara turned around to find Dawn up and on the side of the bed. "I just don't want anything to happen to her, you know? When I figured out what was wrong with Buffy, all I could think about was this is it, this is our chance to be a normal family. And then the attacks started, and it was scary to think the baby could be gone just like that." She said, snapping her fingers for emphasis.

"But we've made it, and all I want to do is be with Buffy and Spike and Bitty. I don't want to lose my family, Tara."

"You won't. We won't let that happen. You won't let it happen. You just have to keep the faith for little while longer."

****


	34. Two Ships Passing in the Night

The gentle rumbling of the Range Rover was soothing, calming the frazzled nerves of the occupants, especially the adults who were well aware of the danger still chasing them. Baby Emma, though, was blissfully unconcerned, cocooned within her blankets. The scents of her family were also an added benefit. With her in dreamland were her Auntie Dawn, Mommy, and Daddy. They were there with her and she felt safe and loved.

* * *

Buffy snuggled as close as she could to the car seat, draping her arm over Bitty's tiny body. She wanted to stare at her for hours, taking in every eyelash, every dimple. She wanted to gaze until her eyes crossed. How much had Emma changed in the last seven days? What little nuances had she and Spike missed? There was so much she didn't know about Emma, and closing her eyes for even a minute or an hour was too long. But sleep was calling her. Her body had been running on adrenaline for days, and now that the danger was past, she was crashing.

"Nothing's going to happen to her. He's not getting his hands on her again."

Buffy didn't doubt the veracity of Spike's words, but the fear was there all the same. "I promise you. She's not going to disappear if you close your eyes, pet."

Although, it was impossible to see his expression in the mirror, Buffy knew what she'd see in those beloved blues. She willed back the tears and nodded her head in agreement. "I know, but…" She pressed her lips softly to Emma's head. "I love seeing her face."

Those five words held a depth of meaning to Spike. If anyone understood, it was he. Even in the ugliest of times during their relationship, the best part of Spike's day was being in Buffy's presence. Because the alternative wasn't something he ever wanted to experience again. Spike took his eyes off the road briefly, glancing in the rearview mirror at Buffy.

"She does take after me in the looks department, doesn't she?" He joked. Providing humor was Xander's forte, but in this instance, a little levity wouldn't hurt to ease Buffy's mind. He could feel Buffy's smile, knew without a doubt a rolling of her eyes accompanied it. "Regardless, you still need to rest. This may be your only chance to get some shuteye. Take it. I'll look after you."

There was so much truth to that simple statement; Buffy felt the air catch in her lungs. She scooted forward, laying her head on Spike's shoulder, and pressed a kiss to his neck. The coolness of his skin was like an ocean wave, refreshing her and washing away all her worries. "You always do."

"Have to look out for my girls." He felt Buffy's breath against his neck, her touch lingering as she sat back. He missed her warmth immediately. He ducked his head, lest she see his amusement. He really expected more of an argument from her. Buffy could be as stubborn as a mule on any given subject, but more so on her own health.

Dawn's call had them both on edge. It was unconscionable to think of Emma back under that bastard's thumb. The thought stirred his demon, which wanted to forgo running, in favor of hunting Travers down and ripping out his throat. Yet, the man inside worried that no matter how honorable his intentions were; he'd lose his girls. And he was too damn selfish to risk that.

As if to further remind him of all that he had to lose, Buffy gave a small snore. It wasn't obnoxious or even noticeable above the din of the engine, but it was enough to bring a smile to his face.

Joanna smiled wistfully as she turned around to gaze at Emma. "She never slept so well with me."

Spike jerked his head to the side. The sarcastic retort stilled on his tongue, but he couldn't help but remind her of the facts. "We didn't sleep well without her. She needed us. We needed her."

Joanna nodded, chastened. Why had she made that statement? Because it was the truth, her mind responded.

Spike chanced a look in Joanna's direction. She reeked of fear and guilt, and while a part of him was glad she was afraid, the other part was concerned that she would drop from exhaustion and be of no use to them or herself. "You should probably get some rest too."

"I should." Joanna answered, but made no move to close her eyes. "Do you think the gem will work?"

Spike didn't answer right away because he really didn't know the answer to that question. He wished he did. He wanted one hundred percent certainty, but knew that was impossible. Magic was tricky and ever changing. One thing he did know, and that was that Willow and Giles would never have gotten on that plane without first ensuring he and Buffy had a fighting chance of protecting Emma. So, after the silence drew on, he finally stated. "I trust Red. If she says it will, it will."

* * *

"Tea?"

Buffy stared stupefied at Martine.

"I'm dreaming." She stated unequivocally.

"Yes, you are. I needed to speak to you, and as your husband stated, you need your rest." Martine leaned over, plucking the teacup from Buffy's unresisting fingers. "So… hmm… what's that American phrase?" Martine paused, thinking. "Oh, I know. I killed two birds with one stone." 

Buffy shook her head again, unable to grapple with this new twist to her Slayer dreams. "Uh huh. Okay… what was so important you needed to invade my dreams? Not that I'm not pleased to see you. I'm always pleased to see you." Buffy stated, accepting her tea from Martine.

Martine smiled, and Buffy couldn't help but smile along with her.

"How do you feel?" Martine sipped her tea, blowing cooling breaths on the liquid.

Buffy sighed. "I feel… so much, scared, worried, angry, but most of all I feel relieved. I have Emma back. Spike is okay. Dawn is safe." Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but she paid them no heed. "But it isn't enough is it? Travers will never stop hunting us. He'll never stop trying to take Emma from us. It'll never be over."

The wind blew the trees softly, catching their unbound hair and lifting the strands up like spider webs.

"It will, but not today. Travers will be stopped, but for now, you need to rest. You need time to heal and regroup." Martine placed her hand over Buffy's.

"You sound like Spike." Buffy mumbled. **Wish he were here now**.

"Buffy, I'm gonna take Emma inside, okay?"

Buffy's jaw dropped as Spike appeared out of nowhere. Barefoot with his shirt unbuttoned to reveal his smooth, pale chest, he lifted the bassinet off the ground, cradling the wicker basket in his arms. He spoke softly to Emma.

"How? What? Huh?"

Martine took pity on her. "This place is protected. Spike may walk in the sun. Travers' magick cannot touch Bitty here."

"But… but this is my dream." Buffy stammered. She pushed back from the table, starting to become seriously freaked by the Pleasantville feel of this place.

"It's your dream and my message." Martine explained, also rising from the table. She approached Buffy slowly, not wanting to startle her. "You'll be safe here until you're ready to return to the fight."

"Here? Where is here? Martine, you've been good to me, but this is… this is unreal. This is a dream." Buffy shouted.

"This was my home. This is where Henri and I lived and died."

Buffy spun around and the idyllic setting of the afternoon disappeared into the harshness of night. Men carrying torches and weaponry surrounded the cottage. Voices raised in anger. Shrieks could be heard from those that dared to enter. In an upstairs bedroom, the candlelight illuminated the fight inside. A woman appeared at the window, struggling with several men. Cries of pain and rage could be heard even at this distance. A knife was raised. Buffy's eyes widened as Martine's face became clear. She screamed, certain the men outside could hear her, but they paid no heed. She ran, trying to get to the door, to Martine, but her feet were rooted to the ground.

"Martine!! Martine!!!" It wasn't Buffy's voice shouting her sister Slayer's name. It was a man, dark as Spike was fair. It was Henri. A stake was raised and all went black.

Buffy stumbled as the terrifying death scene shifted back and she was once again in the idyllic, sunny tranquil of the backyard.

"We can't stay here!" Buffy yelled, angry, hurt, heartbroken, but mainly stunned. "You died here. They murdered your child here, and you want me to bring my family here? Are you insane?"

Martine gripped Buffy's shoulders, her strength equal to Buffy's even though centuries and death separated them.

Buffy stared into Martine's eyes, hoping for reassurance. Buffy couldn't risk her family, not again, not after everything that'd happened.

"Trust me, Buffy. I would not suggest this house unless I was certain of its safety. The Council does not know of this place. Once my existence was erased from their books, Monsieur Jayme returned and placed a cloaking spell over this house and its grounds. He meant it to be a place of refuge for the Prophecy child. I offer it to you and yours."

Buffy pulled away from Martine, needing the distance to gather her thoughts. "You're telling me this place still exists after hundreds of years. How?"

"That is not important." Martine rested her hand on Buffy's cheek. "It's time for you to go now. Remember what I've said. Paris is your shelter. Paris is where you need to go."

* * *

Spike flexed his fingers on the steering wheel, three more hours until London and barely an hour of night left. They'd have to stop soon enough and fill up on petrol. Spike had hoped to be closer to London, but he hadn't counted on the steady line of trucks heading into the city with their daily wares.

"Spike."

Buffy's voice shocked the hell out of Spike, and it took him shifting into demon visage to keep the car steady on the road.

"Damnit, Buffy. You sca… erm… surprised me. Thought you were still asleep." 

Too wired by her dream, Buffy didn't comment on Spike's slip of the tongue.

"Martine decided to hijack my dream." Buffy leaned forward, seeking the comfort of skin to skin touch. "I really wished she'd written instead."

"You okay?" Spike asked, concerned by the way Buffy was gripping his arm.

"Yeah, just more of the weirdness that fills my life. I'm fine. She showed me the night of her death. It was awful and terrifying, and it was her way of telling me where we could go to hide out until Emma's ready to head home."

Spike scoffed. "Paris? You can't be serious."

"Good guess and yes, I am." She was still freaked by Spike's ability to wade quickly through information to arrive at the correct conclusion. "Martine said Charles Jayme created a refuge for the Prophecy child. Someplace for the baby to go to be safe from the Council."

Spike scratched his head, sighing. "Okay. Fine. We'll go to Paris."

Now, it was Buffy's turn to scoff. "Just like that? We're going to Paris. No 'Buffy, we need to discuss this further or we need to contact Giles and Willow'. Just we're going?" Okay, was she still dreaming? A pinch to her thigh confirmed she was very much awake. "You trust Jayme? After everything he did?"

Spike shrugged. "Martine is on our side. She wouldn't have told you about the place if she didn't feel it was safe. But you already know that. I'm with you on this, Buffy. If you feel this is the right course of action, I'm all for it. I may not trust many people, but I trust you. I'll go with your gut on this."

Buffy grinned. Typical Spike behavior. He trusted her to make her own decisions. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Summers. We have to get there first, and my sun allergy kinda limits our modes of transportation."

"What about the Chunnel?" Joanna asked timidly. She'd awaken sometime in the middle of their discussion. "It travels underwater, and we could get a private cabin with curtains to shield you from the sun."

Buffy took a deep breath. She'd deal with the claustrophobia when they got on the train. For now, they needed to concentrate on getting to London as quickly as possible.

"What about tickets? How are we going to pay for them? We don't have those kinds of funds on us."

Joanna's brow crinkled. "I may have a solution. I have a friend who's a travel agent. He can order the tickets for us. We can pick them up on our way into town."

Buffy turned to Spike and smiled. "Thank you, Joanna." She paused as she studied the woman beside her. "Thank you for taking care of her and for helping us now."

Joanna bowed her head, shaking her flaxen colored hair. "Please… don't. I don't deserve your gratitude."

Spike and Buffy glanced at each other briefly. They each knew about repentance. It was never easy, and it was a solitary punishment.

"What time do you think we'll get London?" Buffy asked, steering the conversation back on course.

Spike shrugged, scanning the sky. "Probably around eight. Sun will be up in an hour… maybe an hour and a half."

"And so will Emma, or at least for a little bit." Joanna remarked, composed. "It's the weirdest thing, too. As soon as dawn breaks, Emma's up, bawling her little eyes out, but she settles down almost immediately. Weirdest thing."

One could have parked a seven forty-seven inside their open mouths.

"Did I say something wrong?" Joanna inquired, seeing the startled looks on their faces.

Buffy looked back at her daughter, her shoulders shaking with mirth.

"No." Spike answered for Buffy. "It seems Emma takes after me, a lot more than we thought."

* * *

As the plane dipped below the clouds, Willow's eyes squeezed shut as a tremendous weight settled over her chest. Her lungs burned as if a vise had been placed around them, squeezing what little air she had out.

"Take deep breaths, Willow, and concentrate on my voice. The pain will pass shortly."

Willow stared into Giles' eyes as she followed his directions. A few minutes passed where it seemed as if she'd pass out, but it eventually began to lessen. Ahh, she thought, air is good.

Giles brushed her hair back from her face and peered worriedly into her face. "Are you alright, now?"

Willow nodded, not yet comfortable with the idea of actually speaking. One more deep, cleansing breath and she answered. "Yeah… Kinda scary. Never felt anything… anything like that before."

"I know." Giles stated nervously.

"What was that?" Willow asked, not only concerned, but suddenly fearful. Rack had touched a place within her, had pulled certain properties of her essence to the surface. Had he damaged her in the process?

Giles clutched Willow's hand, leaning forward to keep their conversation only between them. "There is a tremendous concentration of supernatural energy contained within England's borders. It affects everyone who encounters it."

Willow had listened curiously to Giles' explanation when it hit her. "So… this is sorta like jet lag but for the supernatural set? Does it only affect witches or other beings, like Spike and Buffy?" Now that the initial dread was passed, nerdy Willow was back in full effect. She smiled expectantly at Giles.

"Umm… yes, exactly. Thank you for rendering a complex supernatural theory into a two-word phrase for extending period of time in the air."

Willow hid her smile by looking out the window.

Giles continued, unaware of Willow's efforts not to burst out laughing. "And yes, Buffy and Spike were affected, but their strength allowed them to absorb the effects without notice. When we disembark, you'll have to be ready to perform your spell. Do you think you'll be able to do it?"

"She won't need to." Elsmeth's voice whispered softly inside Giles' mind. He sat up, startled.

"Good god, Elsmeth." Giles uttered. Willow looked at him strangely, but he waved her concern away. Instead, he closed his eyes and mind to everything except the siren call of the elder Wicca's voice.

"You've remembered your teachings." The light lilt of her voice was pleasing to Giles' ears, recalling days spent in her company learning the basics of Wicca.

"Yes, although, I must admit, I have not had much need of this particular skill." Giles paused. "Is everything alright? Has something happened I should be aware of?" His concern lay with Buffy and Spike, and the possibility that they had been discovered.

"No, nothing has happened to your Slayer. In fact, I believe she is doing quite well. The three of them are safe. For the moment. My concern lies with you, Rupert. I have sensed nearly thirty agents within the airport. They are on watch for you and your companion."

Giles nodded, smiling at the flight attendant as she walked past._ "We assumed as much," Giles sighed. He hated being right, especially in this case._

"Do not worry about your young friend, Rupert." Elsmeth easily voiced Giles' concern for Willow. "I will do a cloaking spell. It will shield you from Travers' people. Okay, must fly. Just found a parking space."

Giles chuckled as the link was severed. Brief, though, the conversation was, it served to give Giles hope.

"Elsmeth has taken control of the airport situation. She will cast the spell for us."

Willow was relieved. She felt confident in her abilities, but she was still somewhat hesitance to cast spells that required her to expend a great amount of power. The fear was there, though she was trying to control it for Buffy's sake, for all of their sakes.

"Can't say I was all that eager to cast on a plane, on the go." Willow admitted wryly. "Did she say anything about Buffy and Spike? Any vibes from Travers' spell?"

Giles' response was stopped by the screech of the tires as the brakes were engaged. London was shadowed with the lingering rays of the fading moon and the brightening shine of the sun.

"She told me Buffy and Spike are with Bitty, and they are all safe. There was no news on the spell, but I'm not worried. In this case, no news is good news. The spell was cast from the coven, so I believe we'll be able to find its specific components."

Willow smiled, staring out the window like a kid on her first plane ride. "Watch out Travers. Here we come."

* * *

To those assigned to the capture of Rupert Giles, the petite fifty-ish woman didn't rate a second glance. She should have, though. Elsmeth smiled as she accidentally bumped into two agents, posing as a young German couple. They never noticed the slight pressure to their minds as the spell was invoked.

Elsmeth found a seat in the middle of the terminal with a clear view of the customs area. Even if she hadn't been in the perfect position, she would have felt Giles' presence as he stepped into the room. Not much had changed in the year since they'd last seen each other. But what drew her attention was the redhead walking beside him. Her aura was broad in spectrum, composed of the varied hues of the white witches and those of the darker sects.

"Interesting." She mused aloud. "So this is the one Rupert was concerned about all those months ago. He had reason to be concerned."

Elsmeth raised her arm, arching it through the veil that hung over the terminal. She waved enthusiastically as Giles and Willow approached. Elsmeth noticed with interest, the young woman hung back, almost shyly.

"Rupert, I swear you get better looking with each passing year. Are you using Ponce de Leon's youth formula?"

Giles shook his head, truly pleased to be reacquainted with his old friend. "You're looking well. Thank you for your assistance."

Elsmeth waved off his thanks. "Don't you dare. I couldn't allow the two of you to be nabbed before morning tea. Besides, I so rarely get to play MI-5 with the world, this was a bit of a treat to me." She said wistfully.

Willow's eyes were wide with shock. She was expecting someone a bit stuffier about magick. Sort of like a female Giles. Elsmeth was none of those things. Not with her gray cargo pants and Trading Places t-shirt. Especially not with her canary yellow mini-Cooper with _Witches Do It Better_ bumper sticker. You might want to say they have moved from the terminal to the parking lot – show the movement as they talk.

"Have you had any success in interpreting the spell?" Giles asked as he stowed their bags in the boot.

"Yes and no. Your lover was correct, Giles. Travers is using a variation of a spell used by farmers, but he has added language, which makes it very specific for the child."

Giles brow furrowed with this information. He wasn't certain if this was good news or not. "He has her blood. Isn't that enough?"

Elsmeth gave a quick shake of her head, checking her mirror to change lanes. "Not necessarily. He only has a slight understand of the child's makeup. He sees her merely as a hybrid between Slayer and Demon. When in fact, she's more than he could ever guess."

"More?" Willow's voice squeaked.

"More." Elsmeth replied, amused. "You must expand your boundaries. Not everything is easily explained." At Willow's silence, Elsmeth continued.

"The child's bloodline is one of the strongest ever to be created. Her father is a member of the Aurelius line, the oldest and most powerful vampire family. Her mother is the oldest-living Slayer. Buffy's power and strength has steadily increased as she's aged. Add in the fact, you infused Buffy's body with that of Osiris, is there any wonder this child is special? But no, the baby is not a demon. She is not entirely human either. Will she bring about the destruction of the world? Only if her parents lose their well-known tempers."

Giles' mouth quirked into a smile. "Travers believes she will rule the demon world."

"Travers is and has always been an idiot. He's so close-minded. He can't see the truth when it's as plain as the nose on his face. The child will be safe for now. The amulet will act as a ward against it. You should be concerned for the Slayer. I said the spell was specific to the parents. If Travers decides to go after either Buffy or Spike, he'll succeed in drawing them to him."

"He has Buffy's blood." Giles announced solemnly.

Elsmeth spared Giles a glance. "Oh, hell!"

* * *

A light, spring drizzle beckoned the dawn of a new day in London. Quentin Travers sat in his favorite chair, a hot cup of tea at his side. It was a rare day that found him at home at this hour. Usually by seven in the morning, he was in his office at the Council headquarters seeing to the business of saving the world. Today was a special day, though. Catherine would be coming home.

There was a sharp knock to the door before it opened to reveal his longtime butler, Mr. Lewis.

"Sir, Mrs. Lindley and her staff have begun work on the nursery. She reports everything will be in order by the time you return with the child." Mr. Lewis delivered his report with his usual stoicism. He did not question the validity of his employer's story concerning the baby. His duty was to ensure everything within the residence ran smoothly.

"Excellent. Thank Mrs. Lindley for her expedient work." Quentin's grin was sincere. "I have absolutely no idea how to raise a child, Lewis. I may seek your council from time to time."

Lewis' chest puffed up considerably. To have a man of Travers' esteem ask for advice was a great honor; one Lewis would not soon forget.

"Would you like some breakfast, sir?"

"No. No thank you, Lewis. I must run to the office before I catch my plane. If you could have the car brought around, I shall be ready to leave in a half hour."

Travers waited until the shuffle of feet could no longer be heard. He pushed out of his seat, annoyed. Lewis was a capable butler, very loyal, but irritatingly obsequious. There was nothing he liked less than fawning individuals. He would use Lewis to keep the rest of the house in order. Moreover, if anyone questioned Catherine's presence in the house, there was always Shackleford. Speaking of his erstwhile henchmen, it was time for a report.

Travers' fingers punched the numbers to Shackleford's cell, waiting patiently as the transatlantic call completed. When there was no response, other than the unseen shocked ones of Clem, Tara, and Xander as the phone trilled and echoed off the walls of the crypt, Travers slammed the receiver done.

"Where the hell are you, Mr. Shackleford?"

* * *

It was rude to stare. Her mother had told her that over and over again. Were the rules different in England?

"No, they are not." Elsmeth's voice was amused. "I apologize, Ms. Rosenberg. I am merely curious."

Willow blushed. "Umm… no problem. Where's Giles?"

"He decided it would be wise to call Travers and to check in with his young lover."

"Oh, I should probably call Tara too." Willow closed the book she'd been studying and tried to scoot pass Elsmeth.

Elsmeth could have accepted Willow's attempt to steer the conversation onto more comfortable footing, but she didn't. There was much to be discussed. There was much Elsmeth needed to impart to the younger Wicca.

"She is not at the house. Only Anya. So we have time to talk." Elsmeth gestured to the seat Willow had previously occupied and sat across from her. "Your aura is very strong. You wear your power like an ill-fitting garment."

Willow shifted uncomfortable with the words and the scrutiny. She wasn't sure what she should say, and why she should trust this woman, who she had just met, with questions and concerns she hadn't completely shared with Tara.

"You can say whatever you feel. I will not judge or be offended if you tell me to rightfully mind my own business." Elsmeth patted Willow's arm comforting.

"I… I", Willow stuttered. "How can I tell you when I haven't told Tara? She's my heart and soul."

Elsmeth's look was thoughtful and understanding. "It is sometimes better to talk to someone who isn't intimately involved."

"I liked the darkness."

Those five words stole the air from the room. Or it just seemed that way to Willow.

"And that scared you so much you immediately stopped doing magic?"

Willow could hear the amusement in her voice and it angered her. She'd gone through hell and back, and this woman was laughing at her. "I nearly killed Buffy's little sister. I was so…" Willow had to stop and take a deep breath before she could continue.

"I was intoxicated by the power I forgot right and wrong. I would have did anything to have more of it." Tears dropped from her eyes, and she pressed her palms into her face, ashamed.

Elsmeth didn't move to comfort the weeping woman in front of her. She knew enough of the young American to know she would not appreciate it. "You strayed from your chosen path. You are not the first, nor will you be the last. Now, you know your limits and strengths."

* * *

There was no getting around the fact that Buffy Summers Develin was not the best driver in the world. Okay, she could admit it. Show her a katana blade or a pair of draggers and she was better than an Iron Chef at slicing and dicing, but put her behind the wheel of a one ton automobile and there was likely to be bloodshed, namely her own. So, she graciously stepped aside when they stopped at the rest station to fuel up and prepare the windows for the early morning drive into London.

She was content to let Spike do the driving until she got a good look at him, illuminated under the fluorescent lights of the gas island. He'd told her once that demons didn't like the lights, made them look even deader than most were. Right now, her husband looked like death warmed over two or three times. She couldn't sit back and say nothing.

Buffy remembered the ensuing argument all too well. It wasn't their worse fight by any stretch of the imagination, but it was the first they had in front of Emma. Thankfully, their little bundle of joy hadn't inherited her parents' superior hearing.

"You look awful." She'd told him, running her hand over his cheek. Her smile was soft and loving as he leaned into her touch. Not the most romantic place in the world, but they were tactile individuals, and sometimes a touch was all they needed to say "I love you".

"Can't look good every minute of the day, Buffy." Spike teased. He wouldn't admit it, but the lack of food and sleep was catching up with him. He only needed a couple more hours, then he'd rest. But he couldn't close his eyes with his girls still in danger.

"Spike," Buffy pleaded, turning his head towards her, "why don't you let me drive for…" She didn't get a chance to even get the offer out before Spike was vehemently shaking his head. If he kept up the pace, he'd wrench it off.

"No. You don't drive for a reason, Buffy. There's no way I'm letting you loose on these roads. They drive on the opposite side if you haven't noticed."

"I noticed, but it would probably be safer than you falling asleep at the wheel."

Another quick shake. "Nope. I can do it."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "The steering wheel is keeping you upright. Look, I can drive for an hour. Joanna can stay up with me."

"No, Buffy, and that's final." Spike pulled away, yanking the fuel line out and placing it back in its holder. He'd been harsh with Buffy, but he wasn't going to shirk his responsibilities.

Spike had every intention of buying a can of Red Bull when he went inside to pay, but the hand on his arm stopped him cold.

"You don't get to make blanket decisions in this family." Buffy said through clenched teeth. "I thought you understood that. You and me," she said, poking him in the stomach, "are married, and therefore, all decisions are discussed. I know you want to protect us." Her hazel eyes glinted with a fiery mix of love, concern, and anger. "You don't have to take it all on your shoulders. If something happened…" She could see the anger and the hurt in his clear blue gaze.

"I wouldn't do anything to put you and Bitty in danger."

Buffy couldn't bear the wounded look on his face and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her head against his chest, against his heart, which was as strong as any man alive. "You've saved me in so many ways. Don't ever doubt my belief in you. I just want you to think about yourself for just one minute. I want you to think about all we still have left to do to keep her safe. One hour, two at the most, won't hurt you. It won't hurt her. She'll still be here when you wake up."

Spike's arms, which had been pinned under her hold, slipped out and pulled Buffy into a tighter embrace.

"I can drive." Joanna offered timidly. When was the last time either of them had slept? A week at the least, Joanna surmised. Probably hadn't gotten a bit of useful rest since Emma's abduction. "I know where we have to go to pick up the tickets, and I'm a bit more familiar with rush hour traffic in London than either of you."

In the face of Joanna's sound logic, Spike had caved. His pride had taken a hit, and Buffy felt awful about it, but how many times had she neglected herself to protect Dawn and the Scoobies. She understood the need to be all things to everybody, but they didn't have to do that anymore. They could depend on each other and their friends, when necessary, to take up the slack when they faltered.

"Once we get to London", Joanna stated, "I'll have to stop at a bank. I'd rather not use my credit cards for the trip if I can help it. They'll leave a trail for Travers to follow."

Buffy nodded, turning around to face the front. She sighed. Heroines shouldn't have to concern themselves with stuff like this. James Bond didn't worry about how he would pay for his hotel room or his cars.

"Spike and I have a little money. Probably not enough for the tickets, but we could pay you back." She said earnestly.

Joanna chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm not doing this as repayment to you and Emma, but also because England won't be a safe place for me." Joanna grinned. "I wish, in some insane moment, I could see Mr. Travers' face when he realizes you've taken Emma. He might burst a blood vessel."

"We don't have that kind of luck." Buffy remarked drolly.

* * *

Edgar strode unnoticed down the back hallways of the Council. At this hour, there were few people about, and those that were on duty, were more concerned with monitoring situations outside of London. If he survived, which he doubted, that security lapse would need to be addressed. Edgar stopped before a wall that bore the painting of the first female head of Council, Lillith Frasier. To anyone passing by, it would seem as if Edgar had merely paused to take in the talent of the long-dead artist, but in reality, he was whispering the words that would open the door to the inner chamber. The contents of the Lillith Room were only known to a handful of individuals, which included Travers and himself. Of course, Travers didn't realize Edgar had knowledge of the room, which shouldn't have been a surprise since the Smythe-Baileys were founding members of the Council. But Travers was so pompous and arrogant, he probably never considered moving the books, assuming everyone would be under his thumb. Edgar shuddered to think that was nearly the case. How many years had he followed Travers blindly, only recognizing too late the evilness that lurked beneath the surface of Travers' personality?

The blast of stale air was a shock to Edgar, and a reminder that he was exposed in the hallway. He stepped inside the room and turned to face the door. To those that walked down the hall, all would seem in order.

"Let's hope luck is still on my side." Edgar mumbled as he moved quickly across the room. As he pulled away several large tomes, he thought back on his last visit to this room. He remembered the day clearly and cursed himself for not taking the book when he had the chance. He liked to think his grief overwhelmed his common sense. Or maybe, he knew in his heart that he really wanted to bury a blade in Travers' chest. Whatever his reasons, Travers had given him a second opportunity to obtain the book.

Edgar breathed a sigh of relief when his eyes fell on the diary-sized book hidden behind _The Atlas of Demon Cultures_. He held the book reverently in his hands, flipping through the pages slowly. There, on the tenth page, was the text he needed. Edgar traced the words as he read. His fingers trembled as the chant within his mind became louder and louder. He closed his eyes to all that surrounded him and concentrated fully on separating his conscience from his plane of existence.

"Why have you summoned us?" The voice boomed. Edgar staggered under the force of the voice. He was barely able to form coherent thoughts, much less sentences to convey his intentions. The being or beings, he wasn't sure, seemed to realize his dilemma.

"Your mind is unable to communicate with us in our natural form. We will attempt to remedy this situation." The voice, female, was softer, less bombastic, and for that Edgar was immensely grateful.

The pressure lessened and Edgar found himself in a sitting room, much like his own. He looked around, mesmerized. Had he dreamt of coming to the Lillith Room?

"You did not. We have made our appearance more acceptable to your mortal mind. The question remains as to why you have summoned us?"

"You know." Edgar stated steely. There was no need for subterfuge. They could read his mind, but more importantly than that, they knew all that occurred on Earth.

"The Chosen One is often at risk. It is the nature of her life."

Edgar stood, pacing the sitting room. "Her life is tied to the Balance. There is one who wishes to use her child to start a war with the First. The Balance would be irrevocably broken if he's allowed to continue." Edgar's words were impassioned. "The man is too arrogant and misguided to realize the First will not allow his actions to go unpunished."

The pounding of Edgar's heart only broke the silence of the room.

The voice boomed loudly, and Edgar felt as if his ears were bleeding. "We will hear your statement. You will know our answer when the time comes."

* * *

Edgar awoke face down on the carpet. His head throbbed fiercely and he found it difficult to focus clearly. He rolled over as a wave of nausea rippled through his stomach. He closed his eyes immediately to quell the rise of bile. He stayed like that for several minutes, until he felt his world tilt back to center. Pushing off the floor slowly, cautiously, he used the bookcase to steady himself. How long had he been unconscious? All would be lost if he were discovered within the room. Damn, he hadn't expected the spell to take that much out of him. He wasn't certain he'd be able to leave the room unnoticed. Edgar checked his watch, noting quizzically that he'd only been inside fifteen minutes. The conversation, if you could call it that, seemed to take longer than that, or maybe it just felt that way because it was so intense. As Edgar prepared to leave, he saw the book he'd used to make contact with the Powers laying on the floor. He snatched it up and shoved it into the inner pocket of his blazer.

Had his plea been heard? Would they help or stand by and allow the Slayer to fight her own battle? He wished he knew if he'd been successful. If this had all been a waste of time, then he'd have to go ahead with his plans to kill Travers during the meeting. He would be branded a murderer, but his son and the world would be safe.

Edgar slipped unnoticed out of the room, and made his way to the main level of the building. He needed to speak to Olivia and Yvonne. His recent interaction with the Powers had served one other purpose. It had convinced him there was no need for secrecy. Olivia and Yvonne were his allies, not his enemies. They all wanted the same thing. He would talk with them; catch them up on what he'd done. Edgar paused as he saw Travers enter the building. He stayed within the shadows, allowing Travers to pass by him. Once he was certain Travers was ensconced within the confines of his office, he crossed the lobby and hurried upstairs to his office. First thing's first. He was going to call Reginald and ascertain the present situation with Rupert Giles.

* * *

Being unemployed sucked in Anya's opinion. How did people do this day after day? It was driving her crazy. She couldn't do the inventory or count her money because the fire marshal wouldn't allow her into the building. It was still unstable. Well, right now, she was unstable. She needed the distraction to keep her from worrying about Giles and Willow and Buffy, Spike, and the baby. Anya sighed, drawing figure eights with her coffee cup on the counter. All she wanted was a phone call, one measly phone call to ease her mind. Was that too much to ask?

The phone seemed to hear her plea because it shrilled noisily.

"Rupert?"

"It's I." The sound of her voice had his body relaxing in ways that suggested, he realized, he was seriously whipped, using the familiar American colloquialism.

"Your plane landed over a hour ago. Why am I just now hearing from you?" Anya demanded, not caring how clingy she sounded. Didn't the stupid man realize she hadn't slept well last night? And damnit, she needed her beauty rest.

Where before he would have taken offense at Anya's brusque tone, he now recognized it for what it was. She was afraid. "I'm fine, Anya. We made it without incident. Thanks to Elsmeth. She provided cover when we arrived at the airport. How are you? Any trouble with Dewey and Shackleford after we left?"

"Aside from Xander whining like a girl when I accidentally hit him, everything at the crypt is fine. Clem had things under control when we left. Tara and Xander are going to relieve him after they drop Dawn at school. What about you? Did Elsmeth have anything more to add about the spell?"

Giles shook his head, amused by the slight jealous lilt to Anya's voice. "Just that Buffy and Spike have more to fear from the spell than the baby does. Willow's amulet should prevent Travers from kidnapping her again. Any word from them?"

Anya refreshed her coffee. "They called to say they had Bitty and were on the run because Travers was coming to Scotland." Dawn had been too excited about her niece to ask about Travers, which was understandable. After the fact, though, that information might have been important. "I suppose we should have found out what was going on with them."

"No, don't worry about it. As long as they are gone by the time he arrives, it'll be alright." Would they head to Bath? He doubted it. "Did they say where they were going?"

Anya could hear the worry in his voice. "No, I don't think they really knew, but Buffy is surprising smart for being blonde and have dated military guys. See, I'm striving for optimism."

Giles chuckled, though, he knew if Buffy had been within striking distance she would have to be held back. "Uh, umm… yes, dear. It's what we're all striving for."

* * *

"Mr. Travers, good morning." Giles rubbed at his throat unconsciously. Although the voice was foreign to him, he felt he knew Shackleford's character and could speak with his mannerisms.

"Is it, Mr. Shackleford? I do hope you have some good news for me." Quentin could feel the excitement building within his chest. He felt like a child on Christmas Day awaiting the opening of presents.

"I have Dawn Summers' blood. Isn't that the good news you were hoping for?" Giles felt his stomach clench with anger. He was going for sarcastic, but he feared he sounded angry instead of amused.

Travers didn't notice, too caught up in his own thoughts. Today was the day all his hard work would be rewarded. He had all the pieces of the puzzle now. He had Catherine. He had the Key's blood. As soon as Mr. Shackleford was available, he'd send him off to take care of Buffy and Spike. Yes, this was his day. Maybe, he should change his birthday to today, for he felt reborn.

"How soon can you catch the next flight to London? I…"

"I'm already here." Giles informed him. "Dealing with Ms. Summers wasn't nearly as difficult as I thought."

Quentin chuckled. "Rupert didn't offer any resistance? Why am I not surprised? He couldn't protect his protégé or his lover. A teenager would hardly present a problem to a professional such as yourself. Excellent news indeed. Can you meet me in my office in an hour? We have much to discuss, but I'd rather do it in person."

Giles was instantly on alert. "Do you have the Slayer and her husband?" The seconds it took for Travers to answer were an eternity to Giles.

"No." He growled. "They continue to elude capture. But it'll only be a matter of time. See you soon, Mr. Shackleford."

Giles sagged against the wall, relieved by the news. He trusted Elsmeth, but he'd underestimated Quentin in the past and had nearly lost Anya and Buffy in the process. He'd simply been on pins and needles since their arrival, afraid to put his complete faith in Elsmeth's assertion of Buffy's safety.

The door to the study opened, and Elsmeth strode in, carrying a tray of tea.

"You didn't believe me." Elsmeth stated, amused. "I should be upset, but the Slayer is your daughter, so I'll forgive you this slight." She was still smirking as she took a seat next to Giles.

"I did believe you." Giles stammered, then sighed at her look of amusing disbelief. "I just needed to hear it from his mouth."

Elsmeth leaned her elbows on her knees. "You love her as fiercely as any child borne of your loins. I understand the need for reassurance. Come, have a seat. Tell me what you've planned."

Giles sank into the high-backed chair with a weary sigh. "Travers cancelled the Executive meeting he had scheduled for today. Our plan was to assist the other members of the Council in preventing his use of Bitty's blood." Giles took a sip of the tea Elsmeth pressed into his hands. "He thought to use Dawn's blood to unlock the power within Bitty." Giles told her. "But that's impossible. We performed the ritual shortly before Buffy was kidnapped. Whatever power Bitty may possess has already been unleashed."

It was past time that Rupert knew the truth about the child. Elsmeth had spent many nights researching what little was known, and she felt Rupert should know what she'd discovered.

"Rupert, the only power that child has is ceremonial at best. She is a symbol of what can happen when the barriers of hate are broken down. I've read the prophecy. It's more talk than bite. She is the embodiment of love and forgiveness and understanding. That's her real power. It is what we all have within our souls. Hers carries more weight because Slayers and Vampires are natural enemies. If they can overcome their hatred, then there is hope for the rest of us. Do you understand, my dear friend?"

Giles nodded his head. "Then why was Dawn's blood needed? If Bitty is a normal child, then why?" He asked, his eyes bore into hers, demanding an answer, an explanation to make all of this more palpable.

"I did not say she didn't have any power. She's telepathic, as you know. She will be able to sense demons. She will be able to perceive the true nature of beings. All of that was locked inside of her, but nothing more."

* * *

Like father, like daughter, Buffy mused watching as Spike and Emma slept soundly through the pounding rain and the slamming car door. She smiled wistfully, already unbuckling her seat belt to join them in the back of the car. She was halfway over the seat when she felt a cold hand on her rear.

"Morning", she said over her shoulder. Spike was ruffled, sleepy-eyed and yummy. She couldn't resist leaning closer and pressing her lips firmly to his. A girl got used to her morning snog, even if it did happen in the back of a Range Rover.

"Morning, luv." Spike finally murmured when they reluctantly pulled apart. He didn't tell her they were creating a spectacle with her shapely ass in view for everybody to see. That fact didn't seem so important when he realized where they were. "We're here."

Buffy grinned. "Yes, we are, and you slept the whole way down. Hmm…" She said, tapping her finger against her cheek. "Who was right about someone, who shall remain nameless, needing a nap? Hmm… who was that, I wonder?"

Spike rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore the love of his life to check on his second love. "There's my princess."

Buffy's grin matched Spike's. "Hey, pumpkin, did Daddy wake you?" Emma's answer was a spit bubble-laden coo.

"Doubt it." Spike quipped. "Your snoring didn't wake her earlier." Spike felt the burn of Buffy's emerald glare on him, but decided it was best if he didn't look up. She would see the laughter in his eyes and probably retaliate in kind.

"I do not snore." She told him.

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that."

Joanna's timing was either perfect or not depending on which Develin you asked. Spike chuckled at the emerald glare aimed in his direction.

"We haven't much time. The train leaves in about an hour." Joanna spared a brief glance and smile in their direction and started up the car.

"We're going to have to get rid of this car." Spike commented as he rummaged around in the back for something quick to eat. "Can't just leave it on the street or anywhere near the Chunnel terminal."

Joanna eased into traffic. "There are a couple of car parks around the station. We can leave the car there. Do you have passports?"

Score one for Willow's diligence and Rupert's connections, Spike thought. "Yeah, we have them. Even got one for Bitty."

"Wherever we leave it has to be close enough so you can take the sewers to the station." Buffy piped in. They hadn't really discussed how Spike was going to meet up with them, and this was as good a time as any.

Spike shrugged, rubbing his thumb across Emma's forehead. "I'm not worried about that, pet."

"I am." Buffy reached across the short space and gripped Spike's wrist tightly. "I need to know how you're going to get back to us. I don't want to leave anything to chance." Buffy shook her head, her brown hair falling like a veil over Emma.

Spike glared at the car seat, wishing he could pull Buffy into his arms, and reassure her. "Hey…there's nothing on this earth that can keep us apart. I'll make the train Buffy. You just worry about what I'm going to do once we're alone in Paris." The last part he whispered into Buffy's ear. He then nibbled it, sitting back to wiggle his brows.

Spike's leer was actually heartwarming. If he was already plotting sex, then that was as good as a guarantee. What was she saying? He was always plotting sex. Nevertheless, he had her convinced.

"I know you're old enough to take care of yourself." She admitted shyly, fingering the collar of Bitty's shirt. "But I worry, and probably will worry for the rest of my life."

Spike lifted Buffy's chin until they were at eye-level with each other. "I waited over a hundred years for someone… to be concerned about me. Don't think for a second it doesn't warm my dead heart to know you love me."

* * *

Parked a few blocks away, but within sight of the Council headquarters, memories assaulted Giles as he stared at the wrought iron gates. Memories of maroon carpeting, Murphy's oil-scented wood, and the thousands upon thousands of texts lining the hallways. So many memories - some good, some bad - but all centered on a place that had been a refuge, a penance for his youthful indiscretions.

"Do you sense something, Giles?" Willow asked worriedly. Her green eyes shifted from Giles to the building. She felt power, strong and pulsating.

"No, Willow, just memories. Nothing life-threatening."

"Umm… Giles, you can't be nervous. That's my job. I'm the nervous, brainy type. You're the stoic, brainy, English type. You can't switch roles."

Giles took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders. "You're right. I can't allow myself to be distracted, not in there. I'll need to be focused once I'm inside."

"The magic buffers." Willow supplied. "Elsmeth tweaked Tara's spell." Willow had watched in amazement as the herbs Elsmeth added increased the power contained within the tiny bags they'd prepared in Sunnydale. The glamour should hold until we dissolve it. Don't worry." Willow laid her hand on Giles' arm. "I'm sure everything is fine with Buffy and Spike too."

"I know they can take care of themselves and Bitty, but this is Travers we're dealing with. He's a crafty sonofabitch." Giles growled. "I underestimated him before and Buffy nearly lost her life. I won't be caught off guard again."

Another squeeze to his arm forced Giles to look at Willow. She had her resolve face on.

"He underestimated us this time. He thought we'd lie down and lick our wounds. Like ewww, but so not the point. Travers is a pompous poopie, and pompous poopies make mistakes. His mistake was not killing us when he had the chance because that was the only way to prevent us from coming after Bitty. So no more of this waffling or worrying. Got it? Do I make myself clear?"

Giles nodded, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You've made yourself perfectly clear."

"Good." Willow harrumphed. "See what happens when you get me nervous? I start babbling." The time had come. She had to let Giles go or he'd be late. She still wasn't comfortable with Giles' plan. Going into the belly of the beast alone. If Buffy knew, she'd have ixnayed that plan, but Buffy wasn't here, so they did what they must.

"Babble or not, Willow. You have a point." Giles squeezed Willow's hand. "Elsmeth, thank you. We wouldn't have gotten this far without your assistance. One more thing, I want you to contact Olivia and Edgar Smythe-Bailey. Find out what they are planning, and see if you can be of some assistance. Their plans maybe foolhardy, but their intentions are good. I want to help them anyway we can."

With that, he pursed his lips together and opened the car door. Two pairs of eyes watched as he walked quickly up the street. In an instant, he changed from the man they knew into the man Willow despised.

"God's speed, Rupert." Elsmeth whispered. "God's speed."

* * *

Giles clenched his fists behind his back to keep from wrapping his hands around Quentin's neck and squeezing the life out of this repulsive man. He was so smug, gloating over his prize.

"Look at them, Mr. Shackleford. Blood from children, yet they are the most powerful substances on this planet. And I have them both." Quentin murmured, holding the two vials of blood in his hand.

Giles cursed softly, drawing an inquiring look from Travers. Giles steeled himself not to flinch under the man's perusal.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Mr. Shackleford? There were no problems with obtaining Miss Summers' blood were there? You didn't do anything which would lead the authorities back to me?"

Giles smiled. "No, sir. As far as the authorities are concerned, Dawn Summers decided not to go home, and instead, headed to a motel with a boy. They won't be investigating the incident any further. I made sure of that."

Giles' explanation seemed to satisfy Travers, for he clapped his hands together lightly. "Very well. I'm not really all that concerned to be honest with you. Even if the police were to believe them, the reputation of the Sunnydale group is not on the up and up. They'll just dismiss them as flakes."

Giles bristled at the assessment, but kept his cool. The Sunnydale PD was incompetent and blind, but even they wouldn't ignore all that had occurred in the last few months.

"Will you require my assistance at your meeting?" Although, he knew the truth, Giles was curious to see how much Travers would reveal to his henchman.

Travers eased into his chair, his brow furrowed in thought. "I have no doubt the meeting will be acrimonious, but I'll handle those people who oppose me in ways not easily attributed to me. I'll have my guards with me. I may need you to take care of a member of the Council, though. His name is Edgar Smythe-Bailey. You might remember his son," Travers snickered, "the late Reginald Smythe-Bailey."

"I believe I remember Reginald." Giles snickered only because it was expected of him.

"Yes, I'm sure you do. Unfortunately, you won't be able to confront the father; I am leaving shortly for Scotland."

Giles crossed his arms over his chest, gripping his arms to keep from showing his concern. "Why?" He had to word this carefully not to give away himself, but also his knowledge of what was going on. "Have they found her?"

Quentin closed the box containing the blood, crossing over to his wall safe. He didn't turn around to answer Giles.

"My granddaughter is sick. Colic or something, and I have decided it is far too dangerous to leave her in Scotland. I'd feel much better with her within reach."

Try as he might, he couldn't hold his tongue. "Will she be alright?"

If Travers noted the genuine concern in Shackleford's voice, he didn't comment. "Yes, she will. The local doctor assured me this is a common occurrence, especially when the mother's milk is not available." Quentin's mouth curled up into a sneer. The thought of Buffy Summers touching his Catherine was beyond reprehensible. That situation would need to be taken care of before he could proceed with his other plans.

"There is only one other problem we'll need to address."

Giles' eyes rose up to look Travers in the eye. "The Slayer. Ms. Buffy Summers. She's more persistent than I thought she would be. Once the child's identity is established to the Council, I would like for the constant threat that is Ms. Summers to go away."

"You want me to kill her?" Giles asked.

Travers laughed. "No, we can't kill her. Not yet anyway. If she died, there'd be questions. Questions I would rather not answer. No, what I'd like to happen is for my granddaughter to cease to exist."

Giles was speechless. Travers wanted Bitty dead. It didn't make sense. He'd kill him where he sat if he was seriously considering Bitty's murder.

"Want me to kill the kid? After everything you've done to get her?" Forget the fact, Bitty was an innocent; she was also **his **granddaughter. Flesh of his flesh in a roundabout way. He loved her as fiercely as he loved Buffy, and he'd kill anyone who tried to lay a hand on her. But, as was becoming something of a habit, Giles had clearly underestimated the madness of Quentin Travers.

"Mr. Shackleford, you're a man after my own heart. Catherine, though, is too important, too cherished to kill. No, my granddaughter must never know her birth parents. I will not tolerate Buffy or William the Bloody popping up in Catherine's life. They must believe her lost forever."

Giles kept his eyes pinpointed on a spot directly behind Travers. If he looked at him in the eye, he'd kill the bastard. It was disheartening to think that at one time Giles had admired Quentin. How did he not see the evil that lurked beneath the surface, the need for power and control? Giles' eyes were open to the truth, and he could see the dark aura that surrounded Travers.

"Whatever you want me to do, I'll do." It was the best Giles could offer at the moment.

"Splendid." Travers closed the box containing the vials and came around the desk to slap Giles on the back. "Our business is almost concluded Mr. Shackleford. I must say your services have been admirable, with a few missteps."

Oh, how Giles wanted to wipe that smug look off Travers' face. But he could wait. As they say, revenge was best served cold.

"Yes, sir." Giles answered dryly.

"Has there been any sign of the Slayer?" Travers asked, rifling through the papers on his desk.

"No." Giles answered honestly. "There's been no word from any of our operatives that they've been spotted either here or New Orleans."

Travers guffawed. "They were never going to New Orleans. That was all a ruse. Not a very good one, at that. I'm surprised by Rupert's utter lack of imagination. I fully expected them to lie to my face. It is the way we've always handled our affairs."

Giles crossed his arms over his chest, regarding Travers curiously. "Who knows? I know I won't underestimate Buffy Summers again." Giles bit his tongue to refrain from uttering Buffy's married name. Giles would do that, but not Shackleford.

"Yet, you were hoodwinked at the airport." Travers said, his amusement evident. "But never fear, we know where she will be."

At that Giles straightened up, he kept his hands tucked under his arms for fear that Travers would see his fists clenched tightly.

"And where is that?"

Travers' brow furrowed as he gazed at Giles, causing Giles a moment's panic. Was the glamour wearing off? Did something happen to Tara or Willow to cause it to fail? Travers finally lowered his gaze to the box in front of him.

"She'll come here for the child." Travers tapped his fingers, the sound dulled by the desk blotter.

"And when she does? What then?" Giles had to know, even though, the thought made his blood boil.

"I haven't decided yet. Depending on how successful I am at using Catherine, I may allow Ms. Summers and her consort to produce again. Or I may have them killed." Travers shrugged as if plotting the demise or impregnation of a Slayer was an everyday occurrence.

Giles felt the air leave his lungs, his eyes blur, and his neck enflame.

"I should leave."

Travers' bewildered look clued Giles into the awkwardness of his statement.

"I would like to check the perimeter myself. I'd rather not be caught unawares." Giles pulled himself up to his full height. "Or would you rather the Slayer and her friends waltzed in unencumbered?"

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Shackleford. We are leaving for Scotland in fifteen minutes."

Giles nodded brusquely. He was trapped. He could try to contact Willow and Elsmeth. He only hoped the glamour would hold, at least until they were out of London. As long as they were in the air, Buffy and Spike had that much more time to escape and hide. He was willing to risk his life to ensure their continued safety. After that, he'd take his chances with Travers. The way he felt about the man, Giles was certain he could hold his own.


	35. Patience

**A/N: Surprise, surprise, a new chapter! Thank you for your patience (9 months) and continued interest (all the emails, LJ comments). I have more I could say, but then that would keep you from the story. So here we go with Ch. 35, Patience. Rather appropo, wouldn't you say. **

They were in the middle of a war that hadn't been declared yet.

There was no denying the truth. Not when it was outlined in colorful charts and maps, detailing a steadily increasing rise in demonic activity. A connection could be made with the birth of the Slayer's child, but Yvonne wasn't ready to take that leap. Because once it was determined, the fate of the child was sealed. In the fight between good and evil, sacrificing one to save millions was unfortunate, but necessary.

Yvonne closed the file, placing her hand over the title page. Olivia poked her head inside, smiling when she saw her boss was alone.

"Olivia, come in." Yvonne opened her desk drawer, sliding the folder inside. "What news do you have?"

Olivia sat, crossing her legs as she did. "The jet is fueled and waiting. Flight destination is unknown. But I would hazard a guess. He's going to the child."

"To bring her here, presumably." Yvonne tilted her head to the side, pondering this new information. "Quentin is shrewd. Presenting the child to the full body of the Council would invite dissension. He wouldn't be able to control the reaction, but," Yvonne stated, using her glasses to stab at the air, "within the confines of the Executive committee, he could convince a smaller group and influence many."

Olivia sighed in defeat. "Then there is nothing we can do to protect the child? We leave her in the hands of a madman, who will use her to start a war."

Yvonne pursed her lips together. Olivia groaned softly, recognizing Yvonne's displeasure. "You are one of our best operatives, Olivia. I understand your… friendship with Rupert Giles and his charge, but first and foremost, you are a Watcher. You can not become emotionally attached to these people. As unpleasant as that sounds to you, we must sacrifice that which makes us compassionate."

Olivia refused to agree with that notion. Hadn't she witnessed the falsity of that assumption? Hadn't she seen how the friendships and love that surrounded Buffy Summers had served to keep her safe, to assist her in the fight?

The phone trilled softly, piercing the silence that was becoming uncomfortable in its length.

Yvonne answered, listening to the voice on the other end. "Yes, she is. Hold please." She pressed her hand over the receiver, amused. "You have a call, m'dear. Would you like for me to leave?"

Olivia shook her head, mortified. "I'm sorry. I… Hello."

"Olivia? This is Willow Rosenberg. We need to talk."

* * *

­­­­­­­­ 

Waiting was not something she did well. Slaying demons, vamps, giant Praying mantis, screwing Spike into next week, even twiddling wood into stakes. All things she was good at. She could even count her short stint as mom as going quite well, if the rosy cheeks of her daughter were any indication. But waiting patiently for Spike to emerge from the tunnels? Nope. She wasn't doing this well at all. Dammit, he'd had enough time to hide the Rover and double back to the station. Thirty minutes at superhuman speed, and he should have been here by now.

Buffy rocked Emma, her hand clasping Emma's. "Don't worry, sweetie. Daddy will be here soon." Of course, Emma didn't answer, but Buffy swore she smiled. An impossibility to be sure, but then she was an extraordinary little girl.

"Fearless." She said, brushing her lips across Emma's brow. "Just like your Dad." Buffy pulled the strap higher on her shoulder, shielding her breast from view.

She alternated between rocking and scanning the tracks. "Don't know why I'm worried. He's one hundred and twenty-seven years old." She informed Emma. "He's fought demons and mobs and me. Probably stolen so many cars, he can do it in his sleep. And that's bad. Very bad." She reiterated, realizing the tone of her voice.

Joanna approached, holding two cups, water for Buffy and coffee for herself. She'd debated getting Buffy a cup of coffee too, but she knew Emma was nursing every few hours, so it was better to be safe than sorry.

"He'll be along shortly." Joanna offered. It sounded weak to her ears, but she felt she had to say something. "My, that sounds tremendously naive."

Buffy grinned, relaxing slightly. "But appreciated."

Her eyes scanned the open lobby of the terminal. If their lives weren't in danger, she might be impressed with her surroundings, but she wasn't. One second people blocked her view. The next second, all she saw was Spike, striding purposely towards her. She met him halfway, throwing one arm around his neck. She felt his arms around her waist, pulling her and Emma close.

"You're late." Buffy mumbled.

"I know. Didn't mean to worry you." He leaned away from her, giving him enough room to press his lips to hers. Had to reassure her. Had to reassure himself that they were safe. He hadn't intended to cut things so close, but he had to make sure the car wouldn't be found.

"I wasn't worried." It wasn't exactly a lie. Just an understatement.

"Uh huh." Spike said amused. He pressed another kiss to her lips. "Best be on our way, pet." As he uttered that sentiment, the PA system announced the boarding of their train. Joanna handed him their passports and tickets and started off towards the security gate.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Glenda?" Spike asked, his eyes darting from passenger to passenger.

"She was at the crypt with Xander. Anya was at the house. No news on the spell. She did say Giles and Willow were here and everything was going according to plan." Her voice was slightly tinged with worry, and Spike picked up on it. His hand drifted from her shoulders to the dip of her back. She felt his fingers drifting softly along the hem of her jeans and sighed.

"Red and Rupe know what they are getting into, luv. They'll be fine."

They were stopped for the moment behind an elderly man, who'd dumped the entire contents of his shaving bag onto the security table. Spike stepped in front of Buffy, bending until their heads touched. "Are you going to be okay?"

Buffy looked up as well as she could, and nodded. "Yeah. I'm worried about them, but they've been in worse situations."

Spike shook his head, running a finger down her cheek. "I wasn't talking about them. I was talking about the train. Traveling underwater. It'll be like..." He whispered.

Buffy flashed to the moment when she realized she was in her coffin. It was terrifying and it stole her breath, but feeling Emma squirming in her arms, shifting her tiny legs so she could be comfortable, served to push that fear away.

"It won't be." She answered him, looking directly into his eyes. "Because you'll be with me. You and Emma." And as she said it, she believed it deeply in her heart. Nothing was ever going to be the same because she had them, and along with Dawn, she was complete.

* * *

­­­­­ 

The hum of the jet's engines was not loud enough to drone out the sound of Travers' ranting. Giles' mouth twitched to break out in a smile, but he held it in. He leaned forward on his elbows, studying Travers.

"Trouble?" Giles asked.

"Yes." Quentin held the phone tightly in his hand. "Timmons isn't answering. In fact, I can't get anyone on the phone."

Giles sat up. "Maybe the phone lines are down. Could be the weather."

Travers' eyes glinted angrily. Giles watched as the man across from him took several breaths, attempting to calm himself before he spoke.

"It is not the weather, Mr. Shackleford. They have my granddaughter!"

Giles almost corrected him, but didn't. Travers would eventually discover his deception, but not at this moment. Buffy and Spike needed time and he was determined to give it to them.

"They couldn't have gotten far." Giles intoned. "We'll find them."

Travers guffawed. "Excuse me if I don't put much faith in your services. If I were a suspicious man, I'd think you were purposely slacking off on the job."

Giles gritted his teeth, appearing to be offended. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, and pinned Travers with angry eyes.

"I've done my job. I brought the blood. I contained the Slayer's Watcher and her sister. If you want me to handle the situation, I will. Only say the word."

Travers gave a curt nod, properly chastened. "We mustn't quarrel. Now is not the time."

Giles eyed the closed door of the cockpit. "No, it isn't. We're wasting valuable time as it is on the runway. The sooner we're in the air, the sooner will be able to get some answers from Timmons and his men." Giles continued to regard Travers, never taking his eyes from him. Convincing Travers to go to Scotland was only part of his plan. He also needed to keep him from using the spell and discovering it was virtually useless.

Quentin stared at his clasped fingers, silently studying Giles. All wasn't lost. Even if Buffy had Catherine, all he had to do was summon her with the spell. But there was a part of him that wanted to see Buffy suffer, wanted to see her crumble as he snatched Catherine away from her again…forever.

"The pilots need to know your plans." Giles asked harshly. Giles was reluctant to bring up the spell, but knew he had to mention it. It would appear suspicious otherwise. "There's nothing to stop you from using those witches," he said disdainfully, "once we get there. But I'd rather know what we're facing. I don't like going into things blind."

Quentin closed his eyes, trying to quell the nausea that had crept unnoticed into his stomach. He recognized the source of the uneasiness and it disgusted him immensely to know it was present, although on a subconscious level. He would not allow fear of failure to keep him from acting decisively. Mr. Shackleford was right. Buffy and Spike would be hindered during the morning hours. They would have to stop and hide up until they could safely move again. That was one thig in his favor. The other was Catherine. By now, they probably knew she was sick. He could count on their paternal feelings to keep them within reach of a hospital or doctor.

When he opened his eyes and gazed upon his traveling companion, his mind was clear.

Travers looked up, his eyes hazy. Giles felt a chill go down his spine. "Tell them to proceed to Scotland. I want to know everything that happened last night. Once I do, then I will decide what to do with Ms. Summers and her consort. They will dearly for touching what is mine."

Giles nodded curtly, rising from his seat to notify the pilots.

"You can have the vampire once we catch them. I will deal with Ms. Summers, myself."

Giles turned quickly as his mouth filled with the sour taste of bile. God help them all when Travers discovered their ruse.

* * *

Her loyalty was being tested, and there was nothing she could do about it. Yvonne didn't inquire as to the true nature of the call, but the look she'd given Olivia as the phone was handed back to her, spoke volumes. 

"That was Willow Rosenberg." She offered truthfully. "She wants to meet."

Yvonne frowned. "She's in London? Is Rupert with her?" The wheels were turning. Olivia could see the machinations in Yvonne's eyes. How would she play this latest development?

Olivia shook her head. "She didn't say. I doubt she would." A quick glance told her she only had twenty minutes to get across town to Claridge House for the meeting.

"They need you, Olivia." Yvonne told her, standing up to gaze out her fourth-story window. Down on the street, life went on, cars passed by, and Quentin Travers held the reigns of power at the Council. "I'm assuming you have a meeting?"

Olivia debated lying, but that would serve no good purpose. They were all working on the same sides, even if their methods and motivations were different.

"Yes."

Yvonne turned, a resigned smile to her face. "Then, you'd better go. I'll expect a full report when it's concluded."

"Of course." Olivia agreed, though she had no intention of betraying Giles' trust. Giles wanted to protect Buffy's child. Defeating Travers happened to be the only way to ensure her safety. Olivia was certain Giles nor Buffy would have concerned themselves with Travers if he hadn't attacked them first.

She didn't have much time, as Willow had told her to arrive within a half-hour of the call. After that, she would assume Olivia was plotting against them. It would be close, but she'd make it. There were things happening in England, stuff Giles wouldn't have knowledge of, no matter his connections. She owed him the truth. It was the only way to repair their tattered friendship.

The waiting was interminable. If she could conjure a spell to fast forward to the end of this adventure, she would. Not only for Buffy's sake, but her own as well. Yes, she was being selfish. She wanted good things, happier times for her best friends and for her and Tara. All in the relative safety, ha ha, of Sunnydale, California, USA.

_Magic can only do so much, Willow._

Elsmeth's intrusion into her daydream was unsettling and aggravating, but that was the point, wasn't it? To remind her of the terrible acts she'd perpetrated upon her closet friends and lover.

"Actually, no, m'dear. You've taken care of your own punishment. I am used to communicating in this manner, and I forgot you weren't."

Willow smiled as she turned her gaze to Elsmeth. _I'm sorry. I'm jumpy. I wish Olivia would get here already._ Willow scanned the crowd again, searching the milling crowd again for Olivia. She signed in defeat.

Elsmeth maintained a serene façade, but on the inside she was nearly as anxious as Willow. Giles was an old and dear friend, and he was in danger every moment he spent in Quentin Travers' company. Hopefully, Olivia would be of assistance.

"I see her."

Elsmeth followed Willow's outstretched hand towards the edge of the park. Olivia threw up her hand in greeting and hurried towards them.

"Willow… It's good to see you again." Olivia's aura hummed with nervous tension.

"Same here. Sorry, it's under these conditions." True statement, but the last time they'd met was during the Gentlemen's visit and that wasn't all tea and roses either, Willow mused. "Do you know Elsmeth?"

Olivia nodded. "We've met."

They'd still be here tonight if someone didn't take hold of the conversation and get it moving. "Have a seat, Olivia," Elsmeth suggested, taking a seat on the cold marble of the fountain. "You should know, Giles is with Travers."

"Travers captured him? How?" She asked, defeated.

"No… Giles…we performed a glamour to make him appear as Shackleford, Travers' head bully." Willow hurriedly explained. "We don't know what's going on, but we do know they are heading towards Petershead, Scotland. Travers thinks Buffy's baby is there."

Olivia slumped, her breath rushing out rapidly. "Bloody idiot. What possessed him to do that?"

"It wasn't planned. He was only supposed to deliver Dawn's blood and find out about Buffy and Spike. It wasn't supposed to go this far, but it has, and I want to know what you can do to help him." Willow was barely keeping her voice civil. Giles wouldn't be in danger if Olivia had been honest with them about Reginald. Maybe, just maybe, all of this could have been prevented if they, no, Olivia hadn't kept secrets.

"Olivia, Giles was aware of the danger. Regardless of that, he felt it was necessary to undertake this risky expedition. He wanted to give Buffy and her husband time to flee from Scotland with their child." Elsmeth reasoned smoothly. She hoped her explanation would give both women a chance to cool down.

Olivia's eyes widened. "They have her. She's safe." Olivia covered her face with her hands. Willow and Elsmeth exchanged surprised looks.

"This is wonderful news." Olivia announced, her voice hoarse with suppressed tears. "Yvonne will be pleased."

"Who's Yvonne?" Willow asked. Too many unknown players in this game, and she didn't like it one bit.

"My boss." Olivia watched closely as the wheels began to turn within Willow's brain. The moment Willow made the connection, Olivia braced herself for her ire.

"Your boss? Is this the same person who gave the order to lie to Giles about Shackleford? The same person who knew Xander was being used and said nothing? The same person who knew Travers was harboring a dangerous psychopath, and did nothing to protect the Slayer?"

Olivia shifted, uncomfortable on the cold marble and from the ire. There was nothing she could say to defend Yvonne, and she also knew Willow would not be reasonable and listen to the very valid reasons for their actions. So she decided in that moment to push on, to ignore the rather large elephant in the proverbial room.

"There is a belief among... many members that Buffy's child is evil." Olivia met Willow's eyes, momentarily shocked by the flash of black in the green. "If she's with Buffy, then she's safe from them and Travers."

"They would kill a baby." Willow stated incredulous. She shook her head. "Of course, they would. They've done it before."

"Mistakes have been made." Olivia acquiesced. "We're trying to prevent another one from happening." Her arms were crossed over her chest in a purely defensive stance. "Before you judge us too harshly, you might want to remember who's been fighting the darkness for more years than you've been alive. No one was prepared for the baby's birth or the ramifications of it. So please give us a moment to adjust." Olivia blinked, realizing in her zeal that she'd gotten in Willow's face, their nostrils a hair's breadth away from each other.

"Sorry", she said, scooting back a reasonable distance. "They are concerned her birth has started a chain reaction to end the world as we know it. I read a report this morning documenting a rise in demonic activity since the birth. As you can guess, people are connecting the dots."

"Incorrectly. Incorrectly." Willow stood, resisting the urge to rub the numbness out of her butt. She only hoped the blood rushed quickly back into her backside because she was really close to feeling herself up. "Bitty is eight days old. Eight days."

In eight days, the world could be destroyed and made over again. Eight days was nothing in the life of a powerful being. Elsmeth sighed. "Are your fellow Watchers making plans to go after Buffy and Spike?"

"Not at the moment. Though, Yvonne wasn't exactly forthcoming with information. These latest attacks have her concerned, more concerned than I've seen her since we started this plan to oust Travers." Olivia murmured, fumbling in her pocket for her keys.

"She knows we're dealing with a more powerful force than a mere human." Elsmeth shook her head. "She knows the only thing it can be is the First Evil. I'm sure that sent her and the rest of those codgers into a tailspin." Elsmeth's step faltered a bit. A full on war with the First would… She wouldn't…couldn't think of the consequences. The stakes had been risen indeed, no wonder in this day of enlightenment, the council was quite willing to kill the child to protect the world. It was, unfortunately, a better trade-off.

"We must hurry. The full coven must be convened. We're definitely going to need more help."

And that Willow though, was the understatement of the year. Goddess, she missed the simplicity of Sunnydale's apocalypses.

* * *

"You could have been killed, Edgar." Yvonne shouted, which was a testament to how annoyed she truly was with him at the moment. She paced, her agitation showing with every step. "What did you hope to accomplish? We had everything under control." 

At the utterance of that ridiculous statement, Edgar arose from behind his desk. "Under control? Travers has operated without impunity for months, years. Do you really believe talking to him, stripping him of his position, possibly jailing him, will stop Quentin from doing whatever he pleases? I had to do something to protect my son. To protect all of our children from this mad man."

Yvonne slumped against the edge of his desk. "Edgar… I know you're still grieving, but you can't allow that to cloud your judgment in these matters."

"This isn't about grief, Yvonne." Edgar took her hands in his. "It's about doing what's right. And you know I'm right. What Travers has started is slowly rolling out of his control. He just doesn't know it yet. The First has his eye on our dimension. These reports", he reached around her to pick up the file, "prove it."

Yvonne pulled the file from Edgar's fingers, glancing down briefly at the evidence she knew all too well. Edgar, though, misguided was right, but it was hard to alter course once things were started. (I know that doesn't sound right) "All of this may be futile. There's nothing to say the First will go meekly back into hiding once the Powers stop Travers. It's about more than him, Edgar. It's about the child. The power she possesses cannot be ignored. She is a threat. As long as she lives, the balance will always be tilted in our direction."

The Balance…the balance between good and evil was a thin line that many had crossed and returned to their respective sides. How many acts deemed good by the Council were actually nothing more than acts of evil? How many young girls had been killed to allow another to take her place, to become the Slayer? It was all relative, really. Reginald had committed crimes as Travers' assistant, but in the end, he was a good man, who only wanted to protect the Slayer. Rupert Giles had killed the human form of the hellgod, Glory, yet, he was praised. It was all relative.

His back was to her, his hand disappearing into the bank of books lined along the shelf. When he pulled out the bottle of Glenlivet, Yvonne smiled. It was only 11:30, but she could use a stiff one and gladly accepted the proffered glass.

"The balance," Edgar told her, after taking a long swig, "is always shifting, Yvonne. We have the power to make sure she does not become an entity in this long-suffering war. If we do nothing, then we are condemning this world to anarchy."

Yvonne sipped and thought. "Dramatic. That's so very unlike you, Edgar." She smiled, her features softening, the crow's feet around her eyes highlighted.

"Circumstances have pushed me to loosen my tie, so to speak." Edgar sighed, tapping her fingers against his glass.

"Have you spoken to Olivia today?"

"We were supposed to meet, but she wasn't in her office when I stopped by on my way in this morning."

Yvonne searched his face for deception and found none. "Willow Rosenberg is in London. I'm assuming with Rupert. The question now becomes did they follow the Slayer or is he following them? Either way, we may be able to use their presence to force Quentin's hand."

Edgar's eyes narrowed, attempting to see the machinations going on in Yvonne's mind. "Meaning? We use Ms. Summers and her baby as bait. To bring Travers to London? He's already coming back here."

Yvonne shook her head, her smile no longer comforting. "To deliver him to the Powers. To end this once and for all."

* * *

One minute she was staring at the walls of their stateroom, comparing it to the bayou shack they'd hidden in during their honeymoon, and the next thing she knew, she was rolling over into Spike's solid chest. 

Spike's arm was sliding around her waist, pulling her hips into his pelvis.

"Hey." She said drowsily.

"Hey. Didn't mean to wake you." He mumbled into her hair. His arms tightened around her waist, his hand stroking her stomach.

"I wasn't asleep." Buffy countered, her eyes closed.

"And yet, there's evidence to the contrary." She could feel his chuckle from her shoulder blades down to her thighs and wiggled against him in retaliation.

"Minx," he moaned, his hand drifting down to hold her thighs still. He'd been tempted earlier when he walked in, and was presented with the pretty sight of her ass, ripe and lush and his for the tasting. But he could hear Emma, could smell the soap Buffy had used to clean her. Unfortunately, he could also smell the soiled nappy, its scent fairly strong through the closed bathroom door. As the reality of sex and parenthood hit him, he cracked his neck and restrained his libido. He might not be able to ravage his wife, but there was nothing to keep him from feeling her up while she slept.

"I never imagined it could be like this."

Spike had nearly fallen asleep when Buffy's softly voiced words drifted to his ear.

"What's that luv?" He said, shifting gingerly.

Buffy eased onto her back, lifting her arm so that it laid above Emma's head. She turned her eyes towards their sleeping daughter.

"Do you remember when we used to sit and argue about diaper duty?" Was this how she imagined their lives would be once Emma was born? In those quiet moments after sex, after patrol, when they could only dream of Emma, they would argue about diapers and feedings. Knowing full well, they'd be climbing over each other to get to the nursery.

Spike snickered. "Yeah. I remember."

"I want more moments like this." Buffy's vow was soft-spoken, but the weight of it was not lost on Spike.

He smiled as he rolled and draped as much of his body as possible over Buffy's tiny frame. His fingers played softly across her face, stroking her brow, her cheeks, her lips.

"The hard part's behind us. We got her back, and it'll take a helluva lot more than Travers and his threats for us to lose her again." He held her stare, becoming lost in the sea green of her eyes. She shifted her hips, so he fell into the cradle of her legs.

"Have I told you I love you today?" She asked, lifting her head slightly off the bunk. Her lips touched his tentatively, teasing his lower lip with a quick swipe of her tongue.

"You might have said it once or twice, but I'm old and my memory is faulty." What he didn't say was that the heat of her body was making it increasingly difficult to remember his name. His hands slipped from their purchase on her face to cup her head and back, supporting her while his lips began a thorough play of her mouth.

When Spike pulled away to allow Buffy to breathe, there was a storm brewing within her body. A storm that was quickly doused by the wet gurgle of their daughter, who it seemed couldn't sleep through her parents somewhat subdued makeout session.

"Oh, my god. She saw us." Buffy gasped, pushing feebly at Spike's chest. He didn't budge, but merely buried his head in Buffy's dark tresses and began laughing.

"Buffy, she can't tell what we're doing. It's all a blur to her. We're nothing more than a Mommy-Daddy shaped Hershey kiss."

Buffy grasped a handful of hair and tugged his head back, looking at him in disbelief. Was it the demon in him that was making him take this in stride or was she really becoming prudish in her motherhood?

"Really?"

"Promise. The only child we've scarred for life is Dawn." He drew back, regaling her with a smile rarely seen by others. "And she's turned out relatively well balanced."

Buffy grinned. "Relatively. Not withstanding all your efforts to turn her into mini-Spike." Once, in what seemed another lifetime, she would have balked at Dawn learning anything from Spike. He was a bad influence she told herself and Joyce and Dawn and Giles and the Scoobies. That wasn't true anymore, hadn't been for a long time. There was a good man inside Spike, the kind of man her mom wanted her to love, wanted her to marry. And Joyce had known all along that Spike was different, that there was more to him than the hard outer shell.

"She is my apt pupil." Spike remarked, rolling nimbly off Buffy. He swayed as he stood, though he tried to cover it before Buffy saw.

"I saw that," Buffy remarked, scooping Emma up in her arms. She sat on the side of the bunk, watching with weary, concerned eyes. "You haven't eaten in nearly two days. I remember our first Thanksgiving Spike. You…you looked like S.H.I.T."

Spike braced his hands on the overhead bunk. "We'll find a butcher in Paris. I'll be alright, and don't you even think of asking me to bite you because I bloody well won't. I'll nibble on your delectable flesh whenever the urge hits me, but I won't drink from you. I'll never drink from you."

From the way his eyes flashed with flecks of gold and his jaw tensed, Buffy believed him, but Angel had thought the same thing, and he'd taken a chunk out of her neck.

"I wasn't offering, but if the need arises…" She didn't want to argue with Spike about this, but if he expected her to watch idly while he wasted away, he had another thing coming. They'd fought too hard to get here for her to lose him because of his exalted sense of chivalry. She'd willingly given her blood to save Angel. Spike deserved that and more.

The silence ticked on for a few more minutes before Spike sat down beside her, his head dropping to rest on her shoulder.

"Emma's asleep." He said, wrapping his arm around them.

"Yeah."

"Wanna cuddle?" He asked shyly and Buffy couldn't help but grin. One more thing they held in common: Fierce protectiveness of the ones they loved.

"Yeah."

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Giles asked. "How do you want to handle things once we arrive at the house?" Giles' face was unreadable, though his foot tapped lightly on the carpet. He was out on a limb with this plan, making things up as he went along. He had no way of knowing if Shackleford had a plan B in case things went to pot at the house. 

"I want to strangle someone. Mr. Timmons, preferably, depending on the amount of effort it takes to capture the Slayer and Catherine. "I know you're of the belief they'll rest on their laurels, but I don't have your faith. Buffy Summers has been anything but predictable since she was called." Travers huffed, tugging on the hem of his vest. These were all reflex motions to him; the watch, the links, the vest. They were supposed to be calming influences. But not this time. This time the rage was too fresh, too strong, and he wanted to kill. Was this streak of rage a sign of growing affection for the child? Or the usual irritation with Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles.

Giles nodded, his mind churning out ideas and plans for delaying Travers from discovering the truth. "Yes… I'll deal with Mr. Timmons. There is another option. You can use the spell."

Mentioning the spell was a gamble, one which Buffy would balk at, but to not do so would raise suspicions.

"No, I want it to be a last resort." Travers shook his head as he answered. "Catherine has been ill in recent days. I would rather not put her at anymore risk. Besides, Mr. Shackleford," he said, his mouth twisting into a grin, "I would rather witness Ms. Summers' devastation when she realizes she's lost."

"Then it is a game." Giles commented, undeniably shocked. "A test of wills and not a desire to change the world to your liking." These weren't questions, but statements and observations of the facts. Travers hated Buffy. Hated him too, for that matter. In spite of all of that, Giles never pegged Travers for holding a grudge, but it was obvious he had. Buffy had thumbed her nose at the Council, its rules and regulations, at the very things Travers held near and dear. No wonder he wanted to take Bitty and remold her into his creation.

Quentin was quiet, thoughtful as he studied his companion. Giles had to wonder if he'd given too much of his real identity away with his words.

"Life, Mr. Shackleford, is a game. It's an never-ending tourney to see who will come out on top." Sagely, as if he were speaking to one of the younger Watchers, schooling him to the truths of the world, Travers continued. "I am only one of many participants. In a game that has been played for eons with each side alternating wins and losses equally."

Quentin guffawed softly. "So you see, I am only doing what comes naturally. And I detest Buffy Summers. She has never shown me, the Council and our traditions and rules the proper respect. She does not deserve to be the Slayer, but…", he sighed, "the alternative is out of my reach."

"Faith." Giles murmured. Killing Buffy would be Travers' best option, but the Slayer line no longer went through her. It went through Faith, and from what little information Giles could obtain on the rogue Slayer, many attempts had been made on her life, and each attempt had been rebuffed. How ironic. Buffy had been killed twice, and Faith could not be killed by the Council's best assassins.

"Yes, unfortunately, all my attempts to reacquire her, to reeducate her, to eliminate her have been unsuccessful. For her sake, let's hope the American penal system has better luck."

"Doubtful. If you want to kill a killer, you have to turn them into the prey." They were his words and they left a bitter taste in his mouth because of they rang true in Buffy's case. The Master and Glory both turned the tables on Buffy, forcing her to be on the defensive and in the end her life was lost.

Giles shuddered. It could not happen again. He couldn't bear. None of them could.

"No truer words have been spoken, Mr. Shackleford." A smile crossed Travers' face. "Thank you." At Giles' confused look, Travers chuckled.

"My faith in my ability to outwit Rupert and Ms. Summers was shaken, but no more. We will find her. I will have Catherine back. Once we arrive, we must move quickly. For now, Mr. Timmons' life is spared. I need him and the others to go into the city. Question everyone. Someone has to know something useful."

The phone buzzed, startling Giles. He answered with a great deal of trepidation. It could be news about Buffy and Spike or even about Willow. Not once did he consider the call to be dangerous to his wellbeing. He listened, letting a small sigh escape from his tightly pressed lips, and hung up.

Travers was watching him, curiously. "Has there been word?"

Giles shook his head, the effort to keep a smile off his face taxing. "No, that was the pilot. We're entering final approach. We land in ten minutes."

Travers' disappointment was evident. Mumbling under his breath, he closed his eyes, letting his head drop onto the seat back.

"Where are they?"

Giles could only shrug. Seemed that was, indeed, the question of the hour. _God's speed, Buffy. God's speed._

"They are out there somewhere. We'll find them."

One eye popped opened, and within its depths Giles saw only the coldness of a soulless creature staring back at him. "I have every faith we will. For I shall not leave any stone unturned in my search for Catherine."

_Sunnydale… Dawn. Anya. Home._

_

* * *

_

Standing in the shadow of the building, Buffy watched as the terminal emptied of passengers going out into the streets of Paris. Streets that were familiar to her, though she'd never travelled them. And the memories she had of them were very different from what she saw today. Cobblestone paths lined by oil lamps. Small, non-descriptive shops with carts of fruit and fresh-made breads outside replaced the modern day shops and car rental sites. She could see it all thanks to a vision sent to her as they'd slept on the train. Buffy pulled the crudely drawn map from her pocket. The house was less than thirty minutes from the station. Thirty minutes until Emma would be safe, shielded from Travers' magicks. And though it offered the safest refuge possible, Buffy couldn't forget it was a place of death. She had to let it go. She knew that, but when she thought of what had occurred within its walls, what she'd witnessed, she couldn't help but shudder. Buffy glanced over to where Spike sat with Emma. Her heart melted at the look on his face. Pure unadulterated joy softened his features. The paleness of his hands against the pink of Emma's blanket was endearing. Watching them, her heart hurt with love for them. Her eyes burned with hot tears and she blew all the air out of her lungs through clenched teeth. She couldn't lose them.

"I won't lose them." She said quietly. She wouldn't lose any of them, and that included Giles and Willow, who they'd left behind in England. Or Dawn and Tara, Xander and Anya in Sunnydale. They were family, a rather eccentric and extended lot, but family none the less. While Travers was loose, none of them were safe, which meant Buffy was going to have to leave their safe haven in Paris and return for one final battle against the head of the Council.

"I worry when you're quiet, luv. Seems unnatural."

Buffy spun, surprised. "That had better be a compliment." She teased, hoping to divert his attention.

Blue eyes peered into hazel. He noticed the blush to her cheeks, the red rimming her eyes. Spike could point out his observations, attempt to push Buffy to tell him what had upset her, but from the slightly rigid way she held herself, that way would lead to nothing good. She'd tell him. Or she wouldn't. He had to accept there would be some secrets between them.

"Hmm," Spike whispered in her ear, "compliment or insult? What would you do if I said it was a compliment, luv. Hmm? If I said it was an insult, would those pretty eyes glitter like the most brilliant emerald, forcing me to beg for your forgiveness on my knees? So many choices for a man to decide upon." Her skin tingled from the mere timbre of his voice. The warmth of it flowed over her body, making her feel more alive than she thought possible.

Buffy arched her brow, edging closer to him. "Incorrigible." She whispered conspiratorially.

Spike's brows rose, the very picture of innocence. "That's what you keep saying, Mrs. Develin. Personally, I just don't see it." His hand slid around Buffy's neck, caressing her hairline with his thumb.

"People rarely see their own faults. You taught me that, sweetie." A quick kiss to boost his ego and then she was turning in his arms to stare at the car rental kiosk where Joanna was filing out paperwork.

"What's taking so long?" Buffy huffed.

"Mommy's got to learn patience, Em." Spike whispered. Buffy didn't have to look at them to know the picture she'd see. Spike would have his chin resting on Emma's head, his eyes closed to heighten his senses. She knew he wanted to imprint everything that made Emma, Emma, so when she was gone from his sight, when he had to leave her, she would always be with him.

"I know patience. I just don't do it well." Buffy turned away from her perusal of Joanna. It was a pointless exercise. Staring at her wouldn't make the process go faster, any more than staring at the phone would get it to ring.

Spike agreed. "Especially when every moment spent outside of the barrier means another minute Travers has available to get to Emma."

Buffy cocked her head, studying Spike through hooded eyes. "Are you sure you weren't a psychic in another life?"

That got a chuckle out of Spike. "Must not have been a good one if I didn't know about you and Dru."

Brows arched, hazel eyes narrowed to tiny black dots. Oh, boy, the look of death. "Did you just put me and Dru together in the same sentence?"

Spike swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing attractively against the paleness of his skin. Buffy wouldn't allow it to distract her. "Now who's quiet?" Buffy queried, snickering.

"If Jayme had kept quiet, would we be here, pet? Would there be an Emma?" Spike leaned over, pressing a kiss to Emma's tiny fist.

It took a moment for her brain to acknowledge the seriousness of Spike's questions. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Why… what? Yes," She said, gripping Spike's chin. "Yes. We **would** be here. You, me, Dawn, Emma. If I believed anything else, I'd go mad."

Spike nodded his agreement, reaching out with his free hand to loosen Buffy's grasp on his chin. He brought her hand to his lips and bestowed a kiss on it. "I do love you, Mrs. Develin."

"And I love you too." Buffy grinned, her smile becoming broader as Joanna stood and shook the hand of the rental car agent. "It's time to go."

Buffy smirked as Spike muttered a soft "finally" under his breath. "And here I thought you were the patient one."

"I waited a bloody long time for you, Buffy. A bloody long time." He reminded her.

Buffy's mouth dropped open, snapping shut as a grin broke out over her face. Spike knelt at her feet, settling Emma into her car seat. Buffy copied him, balancing on the balls of her feet beside him. She glanced repeatedly at him, all the while butterflies took flight within her belly.

"I know you did." He could hear the blush in every syllable of her words. "Thank you." She whispered, shyly.

If she had looked up at that moment, Buffy would have seen that his eyes were brimming with love and admiration for her. Only for her. He nodded, wordlessly taking her hand. "It was worth it."

* * *

He was supposed to be strong, stoic, and deadly. Which basically meant standing behind Travers with his hands behind his back, glaring at the stuttering Timmons. 

"I don't know how many there were. But they got past the gate somehow and took out Walter." Timmons' head whipped to his right, daring Walter to contradict him. "Then they made their way upstairs. We fought them, but they were able to overtake us. I think that nurse was working with them. She's been talking to herself and…" He stopped his rambling as Giles shifted on the balls of his feet.

"Look…" he shouted, obviously terrified Shackleford was going to kill him. "We tried everything. They were too strong."

Quentin's brow rose, but he continued to stare silently at the four trussed-up men. When he spoke, there was some amusement to his tone. "Really, Mr. Timmons? If you'd done everything, we would have been contacted last night when capturing Catherine's abductors might have been possible." Three steps took him to Timmons, his hand striking like a cobra. Blood trickled from Timmons' mouth where Travers' signet ring hit him.

"Do not lie to me, Mr. Timmons. It only serves to lower my opinion of you, and I'm sure you know Mr. Shackleford's policy on fabrication."

Timmons' eyes went wide, imagining the blade Shackleford carried slicing across his throat. He had to convince them he was not to blame or these might be the last moments of his life. "I…I didn't see them as a threat. She…she was a tiny slip of a girl. You said she was a blonde. We…" he looked frantically at his cohorts, who visibly shrank away from him, "outnumbered them." He offered pitifully.

"Them? Who else was with her?" Travers demanded. His hand struck like that of a cobra, and grabbed a handful of hair. He yanked Timmons' head back, forcing the man to look him in the eye. "He…he…dark haired…strong. I think it was the father."

"Spike?" Travers' query wasn't directed towards anyone. He released Timmons' head. "Chap about thirty years old, slight build?"

Timmons nodded vigorously, happy to provide information that wouldn't get him killed. Travers was deep in thought as he motioned Giles over. Timmons flinched as Giles walked past him, fearful still that his life hung in the balance.

"The operation seems to have been a success. How very unfortunate." Travers shook his head in disgust. "Mr. Mears was obviously not as smart as he thought. Unfortunately, this news has changed things. We will have to contend with two supernaturally powered creatures, instead of one. Their assistance will be needed. Untie them."

"Blasted."

Giles watched him go, somewhat amused by Buffy and Spike's continued vexation of Travers. Lord knew they enjoyed twisting him about. He was glad to shift their attention to someone much more deserving.

"Please, Shackleford! We did our best! C'mon, how long have we worked together!" Timmons screamed, girlishly Giles thought, as he advanced on them, knife in hand.

"We need you." Giles said simply, amused by the fear Shackleford invoked in these men. He wasn't gentle as he cut the bonds restraining them. He catalogued their injuries, marveling at the restraint Spike and Buffy showed towards the men standing between them and Bitty.

Leaning casually against the wall, he slapped the blade of the knife against his palm. "I don't have to tell you how disappointed I am. You've made me look bad in front of my employer. Another mistake and you'll join Dewey on the unemployment line…forever."

He stared for a few more seconds, before turning and exiting the room. Travers was at the far end of the hallway, shouting into his phone. He was distracted, not paying any attention to him or the other men. Giles could easily slip away. All he needed was to contact Elsmeth and viola within an hour, he'd be back at the coven. So simple. So easy, and yet, he hesitated, wanting to stay close to Travers to ensure Buffy and Spike's continued safety. If he wasn't going to run, he needed to do something. The phone lines hadn't been cut. That much he knew from Travers continued calls to the house. There was a phone downstairs. He could contact Elsmeth and find out what if anything they'd learned about the spell and Buffy and Spike's location.

Not waiting another moment, lest Travers end his call and see him, he took off down the stairs. He was taking a big risk. Travers or Timmons could catch him, exposing his ruse, but it was a gamble he was willing to take.

He stared stupidly at the numbers pad, trying to remember the city code for London. Cursing his brain fart as Xander would call it, he quickly punched in the numbers to his "second" home.

"It's a blessed day at Devon Coven, how may I direct your call?"

"Elsmeth, please. Tell her it's Rupert Giles." He held his hand over the receiver, listening to the activity on the second floor. Wonderful thing about older homes was the built-in motion detectors of its creaking floor boards. It seemed like ages while he waited, while it was only a matter of minutes.

"Rupert, we've been worried." Luckily for Giles, Miranda had the foresight to mentally call out to her. They were just pulling into the garage as she did. "Are you alright?" She asked aloud for Willow's benefit.

"Yes, but I don't have much time. We're on our way back to London, where in all likelihood, Travers will use the blood ritual to teleport Bitty back to him. Are you prepared to block it?"

Giles heard Elsmeth tell Willow he was on the phone. "Don't need to. Buffy and Spike are someplace safe, where there's a nice barrier that keeps magic, Travers-style magic out."

There was nothing he wanted to believe more, but he had to be sure. "Are you certain?"

Elsmeth chuckled. "This makes the second time you've doubted my word, Rupert. I'm going to start taking offense to it. But yes," she told him, sensing perhaps now wasn't the time to tease her rather stodgy friend, "we are as certain as we can be without invoking the spell ourselves. That's as much of a guarantee as I can give you, old friend."

"And I appreciate that, Elsmeth. I appreciate everything you've done for Buffy and myself."

"Anytime, Rupert. Anytime."

Giles rang off, promising Elsmeth he would call again as soon as it was safe to do so. Left unspoken, though, but definitely implied was the fact that this could be there last call, and if she didn't hear from him to assume the worst. What he didn't know and wouldn't realize until much later, was that the worst had already occurred.

"Why hello, Rupert."


End file.
